Elsa and Hans: Destiny Awaits
by Gilbert Stories
Summary: Thr journey continues as Elsa, Anna, Hans, Kristoff, Rapunzel and Eugene go deeper into the new world to find Elsa and Anna’s parents. But will Elsa and Hans confess their love to each other? Come and embark on this great journey, as our heroes are tested to their limit as they go up against their greatest enemy yet. Destiny always arrives whethere you like it or not ... [SEQUEL]
1. Into The Unkown

**_Hello everyone! Thank you for being patient and welcome back to the sequel of Elsa and Hans: Redeemimg Love storyline. We have a different title now._**

**_Elsa and Hans: Destiny Arrives_**

**_IF YOU HAVE NOT READ ELSA AND HANS: REDEEMING LOVE PLEASE DO SO BEFORE CONTINUING THIS STORY. I also made a few changes to Redeeming Love to those who have read it. Take a glance because the new version is a lot better. _**

**_Looks like we never got a Frozen 2 trailer but I'm assuming this month would be the month it's released. Like many of you I'm growing impatient everyday for the trailer and movie itself and even wanting to know if Hans will be in the movie or not lol._**

**_Before we begin I want to make something very clear. This is only FANFICTION. Not FACTFICTION. Therefore I am writing this story as a fan of Frozen. All rights belong to Disney. _**

**_Please everyone treat each other with respect. We don't know what lies in the future for Hans in Frozen 2 or Elsa for that matter. We don't know if Elsa could fall in love or get a girlfriend or boyfriend or stay single or whatever. But let us respect each other's opinions and have faith that Disney will do the right thing. And if they do choose to go against your true desires just know that your brain is a glorious thing. And you can come on here to fanfiction and write whatever comes to your mind and make your imagination come to life. _**

**_What can we expect from this second part? _**

**_Well for one this sequel will be a lot different from the first book. It will contain a lot more action, drama and character development, digging into every one of these characters personal lives. The book of course is still about Elsa and Hans, but Anna and Kristoff will have a bigger role. Eugene and Rapunzel will be supportive side characters but will indeed be important to the story. The focus will also turn to Hans brothers, we will come to get to know each and every single one of them personally. New characters will be presented in this book as well and they will be very important to the story. _**

**_WARNING: There will be some language, explicit writing and A LOT of tear jerking moments ... A LOT. _**

**_Don't forget to leave comments guys! Enjoy!!!_**

Chapter 1:

Into The Unknown

What can be said about the word destiny? We hear it so often in our lives but do we ever actually know what it means? If we take to account the many scholars translations, the word signifies _events that will necessarily happen to a particular person or thing in the future_. But what if it meant something more than that? What if the word destiny was a form of **power**. _A hidden power believed to control what will happen in the future; fate._

We all have gone through many things in life, and will continue to be tested to our limits. But destiny, this power, will always come back to either bless us or haunt us depending on how we handle every single situation of our lives. Especially when we are being tested to our limits. 

Dread it, run from it, destiny still arrives all the same. And now it's here, or should we say, **He** is.

_Tuesday_

_November 22nd, 1842_

The long journey through the new world took longer than expected. Our heroes had been traveling for two weeks and a half with no sign of human civilization. The only thing that they saw was endless and endless autumn maple trees. 

Exhausted is the only word that could define how our heroes felt. They were running out of food and had become weary with the hard laboring journey they were enduring. Come nightfall our heroes would be dining their last meal. 

As the sun was slowly making its way down our heroes could sense strong winds beginning to develop. Except these strong winds weren't like the ones in Scandinavia where there it was normal. But here in the new world the strong winds usually meant that a storm was approaching. Hans began to notice this as he looked up at the grey skies above him as he gently tugged on Sitron causing him to stop. 

"Everything okay?" Asked Elsa as she held on to his waist curious to know why Hans would suddenly stop. Hans jumps of Sitron ignoring Elsa's question and walks a few steps ahead while continuing to glance up at the grey skies and his surroundings. 

"Stop for a second Sven." Commands Kristoff as he and Anna who sat behind him wait to see why Hans had stopped their trail. Rapunzel and Eugene likewise do the same as Maximus stops and waits behind Sitron. After several seconds go by, Hans turns around and meets his eyes to Elsa and walks back to her. Hans beard was growing back, he didn't bother to shave anymore since all they did was travel. He looks up at Elsa who still remained on top of Sitron.

"We should make camp, the weather is acting strange and we should try to avoid the storm coming." Said Hans to Elsa as he also acknowledged the rest of the group. 

"Is it true Kristoff?? Is a storm coming?" Asked Anna to her experienced mountain man. Kristoff jumps off Sven and makes his way next to Hans and also begins to study his surroundings and the skies above him.

"Hans is right." Says Kristoff as he turns around to the rest of the group. "The weather here in the new world is not like Scandinavia, it's better to be safe than sorry." 

"All right .. I'm just gonna say it." Sighs Eugene as he jumps off Maximus. 

"Eugene—" 

"No blondie, we have to change this up." Interrupted Eugene to his wife Rapunzel. 

"What seems to be the problem Eugene." Asked Hans as he helped Elsa down Sitron like a gentleman.

"Guys .. we've been traveling for two and half weeks and we've eaten nothing but fruits and grains. Now thank goodness it's been keeping us alive but we really need to change this up. We need to go hunting!" Proclaimed Eugene.

"Go hunting?? Have you seen any animals near by?? There's nothing." Retaliated Kristoff. 

"We have to try and search! After tonight's meal we'll have nothing to eat. I for one am not going to sit here and continue to watch my wife suffer as she eats fruits and grains!" Responded a frustrated Eugene.

"Eugene! I'm honestly fine!" 

"No Rapunzel." If Eugene called Rapunzel by her first name instead of her usual nickname 'blondie' it only meant he was being very serious. Everyone quickly learned to catch on to that. "I'm sorry, but I am not moving another foot unless we go hunting." 

Hans breathes a heavy sigh as he turned around frustrated, shaking his head at the ground below. He knew where Eugene was coming from and he couldn't blame him. The long and exhausting journey has been causing most of them to become very irritated. 

"Eugene, you don't understand. We have no weapons and no signs of animals nearby. Going out to hunt for food in this condition could take days and we can't risk that. You're practically going out of your way to commit suicide." Kristoff explained boldly.

"Well then let's not waste time! You're the mountain man, why don't you start acting like one!" Snapped Eugene. 

"Eugene!" Yelled Rapunzel as she jumped off Maximus. Anna immediately ran up to the middle of the two men pushing them away from each other as they cursed at one another.

"OKAY THAT IS ENOUGH!" Yelled a feisty Anna. "You both are acting like such children, we're all in the same team here!" 

"What happened!? I heard yelling!" Awoke a very nervous Olaf who was sleeping on top on Sven.

"Anna, don't you see? We need food to survive." Retaliated Eugene.

"Eugene control yourself now!" Yelled Rapunzel as she angrily stared at her husband. "We're all trying our very best to do what is right!

"And I want to do my very best! I cannot stand another second to see you go without proper food!" Retaliated Eugene. As all four of them continued to argue with one another, Elsa stood next to Hans as she watched them yell at one another trying to justify their reasoning. She too felt horrible for all of them. Their journey has not been easy and required a lot of sacrifice. Suddenly from the corner of her eye she begins to study Hans face as he stared at the ground, pondering something in his head, a decision perhaps?

"I'll go." Suddenly all 5 of them, including Elsa turn their heads to Hans, astonished by his sudden volunteer.

"What!? Are you crazy!" Snapped Kristoff as he walked over to Hans and Elsa.

"I have experience hunting for game. And I can find my way around the forest."

"No Hans, you can't do that!" Yelled a worried Elsa. "You heard Kristoff, going out there by yourself is suicide!" 

"I have to try." Replied Hans. "Fine then I'll go with you." Said Elsa crossing her arms.

"What!? No!" Yelled Anna as she walked up to her sister. 

"Anna's right Elsa, you need to stay here with the others, your our best defender in case of a surprise attack of some sort." Said Hans.

"But you can't go alone!" Yelled Elsa.

"I'll accompany you admiral!" Said a sarcastic Eugene which causes Hans to roll his eyes.

"You guys are both stupid. But fine I'll go with both of you, you'll have your best chance if I come along since I'm the only one with a weapon of sort." Says a Kristoff as he goes back to Sven and searches around his bag.

"Oh is that so?" Says Eugene as he pulls out from his personal bag a frying pan.

"A frying pan!? That's your weapon of choice!" Yelled Kristoff.

"You'd be very surprised how well these things can work." Replied Eugene.

"Ughhh, here." Says Kristoff as he throws him one of his own personal ice axe sizing. "At least have this with you. I'll be good with just one.

"Oh that reminds me, Hans." Calls Out Eugene. Suddenly he pulls out a mysterious bag from Maximus and he pulls out from the bag a sword. A very fine sword. He walks up to Hans and gently placed it on his hands.

"She's yours, she's always been yours." Says Eugene. Hans stood still and speechless to see his old sword when he was in the navy serving as an admiral. From the corner of his eye he could see how all of them stared at him, and worst of all he could see how terrified Anna looked. He couldn't blame her, the last time she saw him with a sword was when he was about to kill her own sister.

The dark sword was of very fine material and it had an engraving on the dark grip. Admiral Westergaard. The sudden feelings of guilt overcame Hans as she started to remember his actions from nearly three years ago.

"I— I can't take this." Says Hans returning the sword back to Euegene. Eugene immediately returns the sword back to Hans.

"Hans, this sword has belonged to you for a very long time. You left it behind when you went back to the Southern Isles and have kept it with me hoping you'd return again. You are the only person here that has experience in combat. Just take the damn sword." 

Hans accepts the sword as Eugene finishes his speech and begins to shamefully study every single detail he remembered from his sword. He could see how uncomfortable Anna was just by her expression only to then glance at Elsa who gave him a reassuring nod that it would be fine for him to carry his weapon. Hans quickly straps his sword belt that was also given to him and puts his sword in. 

"All right are you two done?? Let's go." Said Kristoff ruining the moment.

"Elsa, I'm leaving Sitron with you in case anything happens. We'll take Maximus with us." Said Hans as he gives Sitrons leash to Elsa. Suddenly our heroes glance up at the sky as they heard a gentle thunder.

"You guys need to hurry before the storm comes." Said Elsa as she caressed Sitrons nose. After a few silent seconds of both of them staring into each other's eyes Hans quickly nodded and turned around walking away to the forest. _Sometimes I wish I could just tell you how I really feel .. but I can't. _Thought Elsa as she watched him walk away wishing she could have kissed him good luck.

Kristoff walks back to Anna as she nervously looked up at him playing with her hands. "Anna, if I don't return—"

"NO. No Kristoff I almost lost you before, I am not losing you again!" Yelled Anna as she fought back tears. Ever since Kristoff almost fell to his death in Iceland, Anna had become paranoid of leaving Kristoff alone. Kristoff gently smirked at Anna as gave her a reassuring kiss on her forehead so she can calm down.

"Just stay safe okay?" Said Kristoff as he held her shoulders. Eugene hugs Rapunzel goodbye and the men march through the woods in hopes to find a animal soon.

As Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel and Olaf watched them leave and disappear into the forest they were suddenly taken back by the continuous sound of thunder. The storm was approaching.

"Come on, we need to build shelter and fire by the time they get back." Demanded Elsa as she led the way to find trees, branches and firewood.

—

Ever since Prince Caleb demanded for complete control and threatened to kill Aredelle's citizens, Kai made sure to put an end to Caleb's rebellious claim by sending Arendelle's army. Under the command of **Matthias**, Arendelle's faithful general. Matthias was a black man. Originally born just outside of Arendelle. His family were former slaves back in the times where slavery was still concidered a normal thing. 

However in the year of 1806, many of Norway's kingdoms, including Arendelle met with one another to put an end to slavery. King Agnarr, Elsa and Anna's late father was a big influence in leading the end to slavery. However many kingdoms fought with one another with politics and threats calling King Agnarr and other royal monarchs 'fools' for believing in such a thing as equality and freedom to all men and women. They cursed and even threatened to overthrow the young King Agnarr from his throne. King Agnarr was only 22 years old when he was coronated after his father King Hareld who was too sick continue as king. 

Originally Rapunzel's mother Arianna was supposed to become Queen of Arendelle but she fell in love with King Frederic of Corona and instead became Queen of Corona at the age of 26. Her father King Herald saw no problem with his daughters decision and was happy to know she would at least still rule as Queen in Scandinavia. Agnarr also had a older brother Andreas, who tragically passed away at the young age of 18. Andreas was the oldest and the original heir, and so the crown fell upon the next in line, the youngest and only son Agnarr. 

Agnarr proved to be a good King, and his father was pleased with his sons leadership and devotion to Arendelle and its people. King Agnarr had a special heart for the slaved. But why? Well his childhood friend growing up happened to be Matthias. Both children being roughly around the same age. Agnarr would often sneak out at night and meet up with Matthias as they played for hours and hours and even sword trained with each other. Since a very young age Agnarr knew he desired nothing more than for his best friend to be a free man. And when it finally came he made his best friends dreams come true as he helped him enroll in the army, proving to be one of Arendelle's finest recruits in years. 

Matthias was heart broken when he heard the news of his best friends sudden disappearance at sea. He himself was supposed to accompany them but the good king insisted he stay to celebrate his new born daughters arrival. But ever since that day he vowed to serve and protect King Agnarrs daughters with all his might, mind and strength. And so when Kai asked Matthias to protect the citizens from Prince Caleb, Matthias immediately did his duty. "For the Queen." Matthias would always say.

But although Prince Caleb and his men were returning to the Southern Isles it wasn't a matter to celebrate. Because his last words he said to Kai before he left we're truly horrifying. 

"Oh Kai, you may think all is well now. But you fail to realize that in the Southern Isles we have a law that clearly states that if a country offends its king or its people, the Southern Isles has the right to declare war. So tell me Kai, what will you do since your Snow Queen has offended my father and his people." 

Kai was left haunted by Prince Caleb's words. Arendelle has very little allies compared to the Southern Isles. The Southern Isles had a strong military and many allies. Kai was in deep stress as he tried to figure a way out of war with Arendelle's council. 

"Kai! We cannot go to war, Arendelle simply cannot afford it! Yelled one of the councilmen.

"We have Queen Elsa on our side, surely she will protect us."

"She's the reason we're in this mess! She has brought this danger upon herself! And now all of Arendelle is jeopardy because of her!" Yelled another councilmen.

"She truly is a cold hearted witch! Yelled a councilman from the back.

"How dare you speak of the Queen that way!" Spoke a councilwoman as she stood up in anger. All the councilmen and councilwoman were in uproar as they cursed and yelled at one another. Kai couldn't bare to hear such arguments between the council. He himself was growing tired, and his stress had caught up to him. Elsa and Anna hadn't returned and all of Arendelle fell on his shoulders.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Kai as he stood up with authority, causing all the council to immediately stare at him like frozen reindeers.

"I will not listen another second as you mock our Queen!" All the council continues to stare at Kai dumbfounded by his sudden explosion. Matthias was next to Kai as he was invited to give advice concerning war but he had the utmost respect for Kai and patiently waited till he spoke again. Kai slowly sits back down on his seat and heavily give out a stressful sigh as he rubs his temple. 

"Our Queen is still our Queen. And if she decides to let Hans go free there is certainly a reasoning behind it. And I trust her judgement." Said Kai.

"As do I." Added Matthias as he leaned on the wall with his arms crossed. Matthias presence was a very powerful thing. Not just because he was large in stature but because he spoke as a great general.

"Kai... with all dude respect, perhaps in this situation we might find that Queen Elsa has made a mistake. We cannot go to war with the way our economy is and without her being here." Said the councilmen no longer yelling.

"It's true Kai, without Queen Elsa we are surely doomed. What we saw, that wasn't even half of the Southern Isles army." Added the councilwoman.

"Are you suggesting my men aren't capable of protecting Arendelle??" Questioned Matthias with serious pressed eyebrows.

"General, we are outnumbered. We truly stand no chance." Said one of the councilmen.

"So what do you all suggest we do then?" Said Kai as he looked up at them. Silence filled the room as if they were scared to say what was next.

"Well??" Presses Kai.

"Kai... Arendelle has not forgiven Hans of his crimes. There is only one thing that could prevent this war." Said the councilmen.

"And that is??" Asked Kai with an eyebrow up.

"Queen Elsa must give the order of having Hans executed." Said the councilwoman. Kai was afraid they would say that but even yet it still caught him by surprise and the room filled with coldness even though Elsa was not present. Kai leaned back on the chair and gave out a heavy sigh. Suddenly the door opens loudly and Gerda barges in.

"Kai! We received a letter from Corona!" Yelled Gerda as she ran as quick as she could to Kai's side.

"Corona? For what reasoning?" Asked Kai as he accepted the letter from her Gerda's hands.

"It's concerning .. Queen Elsa." Said Gerda. Kai's eyebrows raised with astonishment and he immediately opened the letter to read.

Dear Arendelle,

I, King Frederic of Corona write this letter to inform you that we have sent Captain Terje back home to you. He was in a terrible shipwreck that involved Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. 

I had sent my daughter Princess Rapunzel and my son Prince Eugene to find your majesties. I have received word from her that Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are alive in Iceland but they do not know when they will return.

We were also visited by two Princes of the Southern Isles. They seem to be upset with Queen Elsa's decision of setting Hans free. I was also confirmed in the letter that Hans Westergaard was indeed in the shipwreck with Queen Elsa and Princess Anna and is with them as well in Iceland.

I suggest we keep this conversation between ourselves and wait out to see what will become of your majesties. My daughter Princess Rapunzel will do everything in her will to bring them home. 

Yours truly,

King Frederic of Corona

Kai was astonished by reading the letter, indeed it was true, Elsa set Hans free. But now even more stress fell on him. He knew exactly how his council would react. And sure enough shortly after informing them of the letter the council began to rise in uproar again. A final decision was made in which Matthias would travel with a few of his men to Iceland to help in finding Elsa and Anna and that they would not say a word to the people of Arendelle. Kai only hoped that Elsa and Anna would return soon.

—

Back in the new world Hans lead the way with Kristoff and Eugene follwing behind. The thunder was becoming louder and louder as well as the winds. They had been traveling for three hours and had no luck with animal sighting whatsoever.

"I knew this was a stupid idea." Complained Kristoff as they walked.

"Hey! At least we're trying, we can't have the ladies go another day with eating grains and fruits. They need meat, you at least agree with that don't you!?" Retaliated Eugene.

"It's not that I don't agree with you! It's that—" Hans rolled his eyes as he ignored their bickering, he couldn't bare to hear more arguments between Kristoff and Eugene. But suddenly he heard something fly over his head with the sound of speed. He immediately stops as he tries to to hear where that sound came from and his fears were coming to him. 

"SHHH!!!" Said Hans causing Eugene and Kristoff to stop their bickering and stare at Hans confused.

"Hans, what's going on?" 

"SHHHHH! Shut up!" Whispered loudly Hans to Eugene. Silence filled the air with only loud thunderstorms interrupting. Several seconds go by until Hans finally comes to his conclusion.

"We have to go.."

"What!?" Replied Kristoff. Suddenly a arrow flies and lands right front of them. 

"We have to go now!!!" Yelled Hans as he pushed Eugene and Kristoff to run. Seconds later several arrows were being thrown as the three and Maximus as they tried to get away as fast as possible.

"What are they!?" Yelled Eugene as they ran away.

"They're natives! We're under attack!" Yelled Hans. The arrows grew louder louder as loud screams and chants filled the dark air. But these chants were not of Scandinavian language. It was a completely unknown language which only made it more terrifying as they ran through the field with only the lightings light to guide their way. Suddenly Kristoff spots from the corner of his eye a slim but fast native approaching them with a weapon in his hand as he yelled in his own language, _Wasi'chu_! He had no clothes on except his boots and a apron covering his crotch. But his face was completely covered in paint.

"Look out!" Yelled Kristoff as the native ran fast and tackled Hans to the ground. Eugene was about to hit the native with his frying pan only to be dragged away by another slim native man as he threw him to the ground. Two other slim natives get ahold of Kristoff as they start beating on him with their weapons. Maximus immediately turned around and begin to charge at the mysterious and terrifying natives as they were beating up on Hans, Kristoff and Eugene. 

Hans was in a hard wrestling match with the native man as they rolled on top of each other trying to punch, bite, kick, claw or do whatever they can. Eugene was being choked and was losing air as he saw the terrifying native with black pain strangle him. Suddenly Maximus kicks the man on his face causing him to fall of from Eugene as Eugene quickly stand up and gasps for air.

"Thanks buddy!" Says Eugene as he grabs his frying pan, climbs on top of Maximus and begins to charge at the men surrounding them. Maximus brought much fear to the natives as they were being kicked by Maximus and struck by Eugene's frying pan. Hans and the native kept going in circles as they beat each other up until finally Hans gets the upper hand as he pulls out his sword and stabs the native through his stomach. The native gasps for air as blood falls from his mouth into Hans face. The natives were shocked to see Hans kill to their own kind and immediately retreat back to their homes. Hans pulls his bloody sword out from the natives stomach and pushes him off. 

"You okay??" Ran Eugene up to Hans.

"Yeah I'm fine.. wait, where's Kristoff—" Suddenly Hans sees on the ground an unconscious Kristoff with blood and scrapes covering his face. 

"Oh no, no no no no!" Yelled Hans as he kneels beside Kristoff. "Kristoff listen to me you need to get up. Kristoff!!! Oh man .. Anna is going to kill me!" Suddenly a dart hits Eugene's shoulder causing him to flinch. He pulls out the dart from his shoulder and his vision starts to get blurry.

"Hey Hans .." Suddenly Eugene drops to the floor unconscious.

"Eugene! Yelled Hans as he tried waking him up. He stands up with fear running through his body and fast and heavy breathes filling his lungs, he was all alone. The thunderstorms were now becoming even louder and then suddenly he feels a pain in his neck. He rubs his neck and pulls out a dart similar to the one that hit Eugene. His own vision starts to get blurry and he too collapses to the floor. 

All three men were unconscious in the middle of nowhere as Maximus began to panic. 

—

Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel has finished making their little fireplace with beds prepared for when the men get back. Elsa glances over and sees Anna nervously playing with her fingers, which was a rare thing to do for Anna. Elsa was known to be the one to play nervously with her fingers.

"Hey, it's going to okay." Says Elsa as she embraces her sister with a smile.

"I know .. it's just that ever since the day I almost lost him, I realized that I can't live without him .. I love him." Says Anna fighting back her tears.

"I know how you feel cousin." Says Rapunzel as she sits next to Anna. "Same thing happened to me when I lost Eugene. But everything will be okay, just have faith." 

Suddenly a loud a tremendous thunderstorm filled the skies causing them all to startle as the rain begins to pour down.

"Let's just hope they get here soon .." Says Elsa as she starts to become worried for Hans. 

—

King Frederic was staring outside his royal bedroom window overseeing the Kingdom of Corona. The kingdom was asleep but he lacked it. His worried thoughts about his daughter Rapunzel prevented him from sleeping. Queen Arianna steps out from the bathroom already in dressed in her nightgown.

"Frederic .. why have you not changed into your night clothes?? It's time for bed."

"I can't sleep Arianna. I worry for our daughter." Sighed the worried King.

"Frederic... I know you fear losing her like we did before but Rapunzel is right. One day she will be Queen and she needs the experience. Besides we've received great news from her in her letter. Elsa and Anna are alive." Said Queen Arianna.

"I suppose." Says King Frederic with a heavy sigh. Queen Arianna cups her hands in his cheeks and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"She will be fine Frederic. She's our daughter, she's strong." Fredric smiles at his wife and obeys her as he goes to the bathroom to change.

—

Heavy rain drops dropped on Kristoffs face as his eyes began to twitch. He slowly opens his eyes to see lighting striking the skies above him. The storm indeed did come and it was very heavy. He slowly sits up holding his stomach in pain as he grunted. The beating definitely took damage to his ribs. As he looks around him he sees Euegene and Hans laying on the floor unconscious. He slowly gets up while continuing to hold his stomach and begins to shake Hans.

"Hey, get up." Hans slowly begins to open his eyes to see a bruised Kristoff in front of him.

"Kristoff—" he sits up fast and grabs his shoulders. "You're alive ... oh thank God, Anna would've killed me." They turn their heads to see Eugene slowly sitting up as he grunted with pain. 

"What the— oh man what happened." Said Eugene as he rubbed his eyes."

"I think we were put to sleep by those darts that hit us." Says Hans as he rises on his feet. Kristoff tries to stand up on his feet only to tumble down again.

"Here let me help you—" 

"No I'm fine!" Retaliated Kristoff as he pushes Hans helpful gesture away. He tries to stand up again but tumbled to the ground again.

"You're not fine. If you want to see Anna again you have to let me help you." Says Hans as he pulls him up. Eugene limped his way back to Maximus as an arrow was stuck behind his leg.

"Eugene, you can't walk you have to ride Maximus." Said Hans. They begin to slowly walk their way back to the camp where they left the girls.

"God I hope nothing happened to them .." Says Eugene.

"Don't worry, Elsa's with them." Grunted Kristoff with pain as he held his side. "Wait! Get down!" Yelled Kristoff as they all get down including Maximus. "Look!" Whispers Kristoff as he points to the open field. 

Sure enough in front of them were a pack of wolves 12 to be exact, as they growled and began to circle each other.

"Oh no. This is bad." Whispers Kristoff. He knew exactly what this meant.

"Why what is it!?" Panics Eugene. Suddenly a large black wolf jumps in front of the pack of wolves and commands the other 12 wolves to silence with just one growl as he turns his attention back to the men.

"That's why ... it's the fucking dad." Whispers Kristoff with fear.

"Wha— what does that mean." Says Eugene as he begins to breath heavily. 

"It means he's the leader of the pack and he's challenging one of us to go one on one with him. If we win, he'll let us go free."

"Oh great .. it never ends." Says Eugene.

"So your saying the only way to get through is by killing him??" Says Hans.

"Yup .. I think is it guys. This is the end of the line." Says Kristoff as he looks up to the rainy skies in sadness. "I'm sorry Anna." Whispers Kristoff. Eugene closes his eyes as he begins to think of his Rapunzel. As Hans watched them with sad faces he knew there was only one thing he could do and it very well would cost him his life. 

"Okay then .. try to get back to them as fast as you guys can as I distract him." Says Hans as he begins to ready himself.

"What!? Are you crazy!" Yelled Kristoff.

"Once I distract him get on top of Maximus and ride as fast as you can back to the camp." Says Hans as he tightens his clothes.

"Hans. Don't be stupid!" Says Eugene. But Hans ignores him and he slowly stands up on his feet. The wolves all begin to growl in union as they see the challenger that accepted the fight. 

"Hans don't do this!" Commanded Kristoff.

"I have to. You guys have a future ahead of you, I don't. This is the least I can do." Kristoff and Eugene stare at Hans as their hearts beat faster. Hans slowly begins to walk forward a few steps as the black wolf moved in circles impatiently waiting for Hans to make a move first.

"On my command. You run." Says Hans as he slowly pulls out his sword from his side. Hans and the wolf, face to face in the darkness with heavy thunderstorms and pouring rain. Hans held the sword in front of him, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath trying to relax himself as he concentrates in only silence as he could only hear his heartbeat. _Father in heaven. Forgive me of my trespasses .. I'm sorry Elsa. _

He takes a long deep breath and opens his eyes. He immediately runs to the wolf screaming with all the strength he can. The wolf immediately runs to him with great speed and force growling with saliva running down his teeth. They ran towards each other and both in union jump as the wolf reaches out with his claws and Hans swings his sword behind him ready to stab. They meet in impact and both the wolf and Hans go down and the only thing heard after the impact was the whimper of the wolf.

"Hans!" Yelled Eugene as Kristoff and him stare at the wolf who remained on top of Hans not moving at all. Then suddenly after several quiet seconds, the wolf's body begins to move and it collapses to the side and slowly Hans stands up on his feet and pulls his sword out from the wolves abdomen. Hans has slayed the wolf. 

All the rest of the wolves stared at their dead dad and whimpered. Hans had only a giant scratch from the wolf on his chest the ripped through his shirt. Hans turns around to the whimpering wolves, he drops his sword and picks up the massive wolf with his hands and dangles it above his head as he roared at the 12 wolves which caused them to immediately retreat back to the woods whimpering. After seeing them run off Hans throws the giant beast to the ground as he begins to catch his breath.

Eugene and Kristoff slowly limp to where Hans was at with loss for words.

"Dude ... do you know what you just did, you just killed their dad, their pack leader .." Said Kristoff in absolute shock. Hans immediately carries the heavy wolf on top on his back and sets it on top of Maximus as he begins to tie it making sure it won't fall off.

"Come on, let's get going before they come back." Said Hans as they walk back to the camp still astonished by Hans heroic act. 

—

Three more hours passed by and Anna couldn't bare to wait any longer. She was becoming very worried and impatient every hour Kristoff didn't return. 

"I'm going out to find him." Said Anna as she got up on her feet."

"Anna no!" Yelled Elsa as she stopped Anna from walking any further.

"Elsa I can't just sit here and wait!" Yelled Anna.

"Anna look how dark it is, you'll get lost out there by yourself!"

"Your sisters right Anna .. we have to wait." Said Rapunzel.

"I'm sorry I just can't wait any longer! They could be in trouble!" Retaliated Anna. Elsa knew she wasn't going to win this argument and so instead gives out a big sigh. 

"Fine we'll go together." They ready themselves and just as they were about to head out to the same direction the men had gone they start to hear grunts. They look closer and to where the noise was coming from and up from the hill comes a limping Hans with a giant wolves scratch on his bloody chest as he carried the heavy Kristoff on his shoulders. Kristoff had fainted with the tremendous loss of blood from his side and Eugene was riding Maximus with the dead wolf behind him and arrow still stuck on his thigh.

"KRISTOFF!!!" Yelled Anna as she sprinted to Hans. Hans falls to his knees and with the help of Anna sets him down on the ground. 

"Kristoff! Kristoff please wake up! Kristoff—"

"He's okay Anna, he just lost a lot of blood and needs to have his side wrapped." Said Hans.

"What— What happened." Said a teary Anna.

"We were attacked by natives." Said Eugene as Rapunzel helped him down from Maximus??"

"Natives??" Asked a surprised Rapunzel.

"It seems they aren't too happy about us being in their territory." Said Hans. Elsa sprints to Hans and without shame cups his face in her hands studying his bruised face and then his scratched and bloody chest. 

"Hans— What happened??" Said Elsa as she glanced at his chest.

"Hans killed the wolf." Replied Eugene as he laid on the ground being comforted by Rapunzel.

"The wolf??"

"Yeah a pack of wolves were ready to attack us and would only let us go free if one of us went up against their pack leader. Hans volunteered himself in order for us to escape. But he won ... he killed the beast." Grunted Eugene while holding on to his bloody thigh.

"You— you sacraficed yourself .." said Anna astonished by Eugene's words.

"Hans .. why would you do such a thing!?" Said a frustrated Elsa. She couldn't bare to imagine losing Hans again.

"It had to be done. But it's over know." Said Hans. Suddenly Kristoff begins to cough as Anna quickly lifts his head up so he can breathe. 

"Hey feistypants." Says Kristoff with a weak smirk as Anna rests her forehead on top of Kristoffs as tears roll down her cheeks. 

With the help of magic they were able to pull out the arrow from Eugene's thigh and stop the bleeding from Kristoffs side. Hans was participating in the caring for Kristoff and Eugene when suddenly Kristoff grabs Hans hand stopping him from helping him.

"You need to take care of yourself. Get that fixed." Said Kristoff as he pointed at Hans chest. After tonight's encounter with the wolf Kristoff had developed a lot of respect for Hans.

"Kristoff is right. Take off your shirt and let fix your wound." Says Elsa. Hans does what he's told and takes off his shirt revealing the large scratch on his chest. Rapunzel and Anna immediately look away trying to avoid Hans very toned and muscular body. The only one not distracted was Elsa, she had gotten used to seeing Hans exposed upper body. Although Anna was concerned for Kristoff, she couldn't help but think to herself _I_ _can't believe that's my ex fiancé .. I was about to marry that. And now my own sister might be. This is so wrong._ With the help of Rapunzel and Elsa they are able to fix Hans chest making it good as new.

"All right lets skin this guy." Said Kristoff as he and Anna skin the wolf and cook him. The group sat in the firewood recovering from their injuries eating the cooked wolf meat. It was chewy and tasted very different from other meats they were accustomed to but in reality the meat helped control their hunger and soon after Eugene and Kristoff had fallen asleep with the loud raindrops, they were exhausted by today's craziness. Rapunzel and Anna snuggle up next to their man as they start to fall asleep. Anna fell asleep lastly as she studied Elsa and Hans sitting in front of the fire. 

"You know, I hope you never sacrifice yourself like that ever again." Said a very serious Elsa breaking the silence. Although Hans giggled and thought she was joking he was quickly reassured by Elsa that she was not joking just by the way she glared at him piercing through his soul.

"Ahem, well it had to be done—"

"No Hans. I need you alive. Don't make me break the promise made to your mother." Snapped Elsa.

"I— I understand." Said a defeated Hans.

As the night continued to pour they both talked with one another. Even about the most bizarre and random things. Elsa had gotten so used to talking to Hans, she admitted that he had become a friend to her. Yet she tried very hard to hide her feelings that suggested more than just being friends.

"Hey can I ask you something Hans?" Said Elsa after a few seconds of silence passed by.

"Of course, what is it?" Asked Hans.

"This journey we've been going through .. I feel it's only just getting started. I feel that if we do find my parents there's still more ahead and I don't understand why. It almost makes me lose my focus from my parents to the future." 

"I know how you feel. I've been feeling it too. It's almost as if .. something has been calling me." Said Hans. Elsa glanced up to meet his eyes. She too has been feeling the same exact way.

"Well, lets hope we're both wrong. And we find my parents." Said Elsa as she looked up at the rainy skies.

"Hey we will find them, don't worry." Said Hans as she gently touched her hands. He quickly pulled back realizing he was holding her hand for too long.

"Well I don't know about you but today has been exhausting. I think I'll get some sleep. Said Hans as he prepared himself for bed. Something overcame Elsa. Maybe it was her adapting feelings towards him or his heroic sacrifice.

"Hans. Will you join me tonight in sleeping with me??" The question completely caught Hans off guard.

"You— you sure." Asked Hans with eyes open in astonishment.

"Yes, it's not the first time we spent the night next to each other. Remember the beaches in Iceland??"

"Oh yes, well you— you are right." Said Hans surprised by her remembrance.

"So will you join me or no?" Hans walked over to Elsa and lies down next to her as he looks up to meet her sapphire eyes.

"**Always**." Replied Hans with a playful smirk causing Elsa to giggle. They lay next to each other on top of the snow bed Elsa had created and stared deeply into each other's tired eyes until Hans eventually fell asleep. As Elsa watched Hans snore through the night she places a gentle peck on his cheek. 

_"_**Always."** said Elsa under her breath as she too joins in the sleep.


	2. The Council of the Twelve

Chapter Two:

The Council of the Twelve

_Wednesday _

_November 23rd, 1842_

The Southern Isles ship would soon enough be arriving back home to where King Sorin would be waiting for his twelve sons. Prince Caleb tried to maintain a positive and prideful attitude the whole way back home but deep down inside he too feared in how his father would react when he sees he had returned empty handed and without Hans.

The Southern Isles was known for its many sandy beaches and relatively warmer climate compared to it's other Scandinavian neighboring countries. It did snow but not like Arendelle. In fact no country in Scandinavia could snow as much as Norway, and Arendelle was known for it's great winter climate and successful ice trading business. Although the Southern Isles has become successful in economy and military, they did take a economic blow when its ties cut with Arendelle due to Hans actions which only caused his father, King Sitron to despise his son even more then he already did.

But now the kings heart had been frozen with hatred with Queen Elsa's decision to set Hans free and not put him to death. And Arendelle and the Southern Isles still remained distant in their relationship and with no negotiations for trade.

"Brother! How's the face?" Laughed Caleb as he and his brother Jurgen walked to Lars teasing him.

"You beat me senselessly, held a sword above my neck and threatened Arendelle you'd kill me unless they gave you control of the kingdom .. how do you think I feel." Retaliated Lars as he sat in the ships barrel holding a pack of ice on his bruised cheekbone.

"Oh come on brother, it was all for good show!" Laughed Caleb. "You really think I'd kill you? I'm not that cruel, your our brother after all!"

"And what about Hans, is he not our brother too." Snapped Lars. Caleb's facial expression immediately changes and a frown replaced his lips.

"That **half-breed **is not our brother. He is a spare and a embarrassment to the Westergaard household." Said Caleb to which Lars scoffed and stood up facing him.

"What and we're not??"

"Don't be so ridiculous Lars!" Laughed Jurgen as he joined in the conversation.

"The Westegaard family is a embarrassment to society itself! Sons to a narcissistic father who wishes to rule over all of Scandinavia. He's never cared about anyone, especially us!" Yelled Lars.

"Oh Lars, when are you going to grow up and accept the vision of our wise king. The Westergaards are destined to rule over the 12 kingdoms of Scandinavia, and you are needed to fulfill our fathers vision. So for once in your life act like a man." Caleb growled at his slim but tall brother as they now met eye level glaring into each other's orbs.

"**Ahem, **excuse me your highness?" Said the guard interrupting the tension as Caleb turned his attention to him. "We've arrived."

And indeed they were back home. They were welcomed on the deck with servants and guards from the castle ready to help carry their provions. "Your highness, welcome back home." Said one of the servants as she curtsied to the princes. "Yourf father awaits your presence in the chambers, your brothers are all there."

When all the sons of King Sorin gathered together in a meeting it meant something serious was about to take place. "**The Council of the Twelve**." Is what the meetings were called. These meetings were taken quiet sacredly, ever since a young age all 12 brothers were highly encouraged by their father to meet regularly and work towards their ultimate vision. The ultimate vision of course was overtaking all 12 kingdoms of Scandinavia.

Since a young age, Hans was never permitted in these meetings. His father saw no use for him in his vision and was just a spare in his eyes. All his life Hans wished he could be seen as a son, as a bother, but at last that never happened. Hans was physically and emotionally abused and always treated like some kind of monster.

"Caleb ... how are we gonna tell father that we failed .." said a worried Jurgen as all three of them headed up the hidden stairs into the chambers of The Council of the Twelve.

"Stop worrying so much Jurgen! I'll figure something out, now back up." Snapped Caleb. As they entered the chambers they found the rest of their 8 brothers chatting with one another.

And these were all of the 13 princes of the Southern Isles by eldest to youngest. _The symbols next to their names signified their mothers:_

Caleb *** **(39 years old)

**\- **_6'5" blonde hair, blue eyes and resembled much of King Sorin. _

_\- He was also his highly favored son. _

_\- Very prideful. _

_\- General of the Southern Isles Army. _

_First in line for the throne._

Jurgen *** **(38 years old)

_\- 5'11" dark hair with dark chin strap facial hair and blue eyes. _

_\- A chubbier and shorter man compared to his brothers. _

_\- Follows Caleb's example and does whatever he's told by him. _

_Second in line for the throne._

Lars *** **(37 years old)

_\- 6'4" brown hair, green eyes, standard goatee, sideburns and wore reading glasses._

_\- A relatively __thin man and a historian. _

_\- Never cared for royalty or his brothers._

_Third in line for the throne_

Franz **~ **(36 years old)

\- _6'1" bald head, green eyes and a long red haired goatee. _

_\- A relatively husky man but still muscular. _

_\- Known for being a hot head. _

_\- Main captain in the Southern Isles Army under the command of his brother Caleb._

_Fourth in line for the throne._

Emil **~ **(35 years old)

_\- 6'1" blonde curly hair, blue eyes._

_\- Loves to talk behind people's back and spreads rumors._

_\- Very talented at getting information out of people._

_Fifth in line for the throne_

Axel **~ **(34 years old)

_\- 6'0" red hair and green eyes_

_\- Known for being a talented archer and highly skilled spear thrower._

_\- Tends to be the jokester of the family always wanting to make everyone laugh._

_Sixth in line for the throne_

Beowolf **ö **(33 year old)

_\- 6'3" long dark hair, blue eyes and a dark and extended goatee facial hair. _

_\- Talented swordsman, known for being rebellious and not taking things in seriousness. _

_Seventh in line for the throne._

Enok **ö** (32 years old)

_**\- **6'0" ginger hair, freckles and hazel eyes_

_\- The careless brother that never pays attention_

_\- Only performs his work when under pressure _

_Eight in line for the throne_

William 29 **• **(31 years old)

_\- 6'2" Brown hair, green eyes._

_\- Womanizer who loves to show off his good wealth and good looks._

_\- Wants to posses a Kingdom for his promised wealth._

_Ninth in line for the throne_

Christen • (31 years old)

_\- 6'4" Long blonde hair, green eyes. _

_\- Loves his public image. Always admires his charming good looks, his fashion and is known for being free-spirited, optimistic and energetic. _

_\- Never cared for the throne. _

_Tenth in line for the throne._

Rudi and Runo **• **(30 years old)

_\- 6'11" __ginger hair, light blue eyes. Rudi had sideburns but Runo did not. _

_\- They were known for being the biggest and muscular of all the brothers. _

_\- Runo wore an eye patch over his left eye from a childhood injury. _

_\- Also known for being former thieves. _

_Eleventh and Twelfth in line for the throne._

Hans (25 years old)

_\- 6'3" auburn hair, emerald green eyes. _

_\- Former Admiral of the Southern Isles Navy._

_\- Excommunicated as Prince and as a Westergaard. _

_Thirteenth in line for the throne._

As you could see, Hans was the only one in his family who didn't share the same mother. Queen Magdalia was Hans real mother and most his brothers hated him for being favored by her. Who could blame her? He was her real son.

"Well it's about time you two show up!" Said a hot headed Franz with his arms crossed impatiently waiting in the huge table.

"They were probably still melting after the Ice Queen froze them." Said a sarcastic and joking Axel.

"Relax my brethren, we've arrived. Everyone please take your respected seats." Said Caleb as everyone sat down the big table. Caleb, Jurgen and Lars were the three leaders of the twelve and so they sat in the front with Caleb in the middle, Jurgen to his left and Lars to hit right.

"Now let's begin shall we?"

—

_SMACK! _Elsa throws a snowball at Hans face causing him to wake up and gasp. "MAMA!— What the— is this .. did you just throw a snowball at me!?"

"You snored the whole night!!! I tried kicking you, punching you and even pinching you! You are the worlds heaviest sleeper!" Snapped a frustrated Elsa with compressed lips and nostrils flared in anger. She had dark circles in her eyebags and her braid was messy.

"What!? I did??"

"YOU ALL DID!" Yelled a crazy haired Anna as she poured cold water all over Kristoffs body.

"AHHHH!!! What the— Damn it Anna! What the hell!? Yelled Kristoff as he stood up shivering.

A angry and frustrated Rapunzel with messy short brunette hair walks over to her snoring husband Eugene with fist clenched fists and sets Pascal down. Pascal crawls to Eugene's ear and sticks his tongue inside his ear causing Eugene to spaz out.

"EEEEKKKKK! Damn it frog!" Yelled Eugene as Pascal quickly crawls back to Rapunzel's shoulder as she glares at Eugene crossing her arms in anger.

"Seriously you guys attracted a family of bears with all your snoring!" Snapped Anna as she glares at all three men.

"Well sorry! We were exhausted yesterday from almost being killed!" Said Eugene as he stands up on his feet.

"UGH. You guys are ridiculous!" Snaps Rapunzel.

"I'm going to shower! You three _bears_ take care of breakfast! Yelled Anna as she stomps away to the pond she found nearby. Rapunzel and Elsa follow Anna when suddenly Elsa turns around at Hans and throws another snowball hitting his face causing him to fall back down.

"What the hell! Do they not appreciate that we brought them food last night?? We almost died trying might I add!" Snapped Hans as he wipes the snow from his face.

"That's women for you ... don't mess with their beauty sleep." Says Eugene.

"GOOD MORNING!" Yelled Olaf as he runs to the men.

"Hey— Hey Olaf." Said a shivering Kristoff as he hugged his arms.

"Oh no Kristoff! You're cold! Don't worry I'll go find some firewood, come on Sven! Says a positive Olaf as he and Sven march down the hill.

"Well ... I guess I'll go find some eggs." Said Hans.

"I'll come with you admiral! Said Eugene.

"You really need to stop calling me admiral."

"I just like pushing your buttons." Laughed Eugene as he and him walked down the hill.

"Don't— worry gu— guys, I'll be fi— fine he— here." Shivered Kristoff as he continued to hug himself.

Eugene and Hans made their way down the hill as they studied every tree nearby to find eggs for breakfast. Being in the new world surrounded by its different wilderness was bizarre to say the least.

"So! How are you and the ice babe??" Said Eugene as he starts to make conversation.

"You know what her name is moron."

"I know but she is an ice babe to you, is she not?" Teased Eugene. Hans sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Well if you really must know Elsa and I are doing fine. Luckily for me it seems she's gotten over the whole awkward situation when I tried telling her there was something going on between us which she said there wasn't. She's forgiven me and we seem to be building our friendship little by little everyday."

"That's not what I wanted to hear .. you do realize she's lying to you right?? The girl is head over heels for you." Says Eugene.

"That _girl _just so happens to be the Queen of Arendelle. The kingdom where I almost killed their Queen and Princess—"

"Goddamnit Hans when are you going to get over that!?" It's been almost 3 years and Elsa has forgiven you!" Interrupted Eugene.

"Yeah but not Anna, and I don't blame her. Besides I understand why Elsa felt nothing between us. I mean why would she? I almost killed her and her sister and she has a whole kingdom to run. I'm blessed enough as it is to have received forgiveness from her and become a friend of some sorts." Says Hans.

"Look man." Sighed Eugene. "Rapunzel Says Elsa hasn't discussed anything with her or Anna concerning your guys's relationship and I don't think I believe her quite frankly. I think Elsa Asked Rapunzel to never say a word to me and Rapunzel being the good cousin that she is, will most likely be keeping her promise. But all I'm saying is the way this girl acts around you obviously shows she's adapted feeling towards you." Explained Eugene.

"Orrrr that she's just being nice??" Scoffed Hans. "Look man, I'm honestly fine. She has thousands of kings and princes waiting for her in Arendelle. She'll be fine."

"Yeah but there is only _one_ Prince Hans." Said Eugene. Those words punched Hans stomach making him stop his walking and stare at the ground speechless.

"Not anymore." Muttered Hans under his breath. He turns around slowly and walks over to meet Eugene's eye level. "Don't you see? There is no Prince Hans, there is no admiral Westergaard. I'm just me, Hans. Nothing more."

Several painful seconds of silence pass by which felt like minutes as they glared into each other's orbs until Eugene takes a deep breath and speaks to the his friend he cared for.

"You keep telling yourself that." Whispered Eugene as he walks away from him. As they walked further ahead into the woods they began to hear sounds of loud birds coming from tall trees.

"Hey look!" Says Hans as he points at the giant tree. Up in the giant tree was a bird with black feathers and it's head was as white as snow and its beak yellow.

"Huh, looks like some kind of eagle." Says Eugene.

"I've never seen a eagle that big. And also with that color." Said Hans.

—

Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel were showering in the pond trying to get out all the dirt from their hair and trying their best to not smell bad even though they've been traveling outside for practically almost three weeks.

"Well at least we get to relax in the pond and not listen to those snoring bears anymore." Says Anna causing Elsa and Rapunzel to laugh.

"So Elsa. How are you and **Hans-ome** doing?" Teased Rapunzel with a wink.

"Oh my god. Did you really just come up with that joke??" Laughed Elsa staring at her cousin with narrowed eyebrows.

"Ewww don't call him Hans-ome!" Retaliated Anna.

"What!? He is handsome! You should know Anna you were engaged to him." Said Rapunzel.

"_Yuck! _Don't remind me." Said Anna which caused Elsa to roll her eyes and laugh.

"Well if you really must know, we're just friends. Nothing more." Said Elsa as she began to wash her hair.

"Wait what?? _Just friends_??" Said Rapunzel raising her eyebrows.

"Pffftttt! Yeah I don't buy that sis." Said Anna as she floated naked in the water with her eyes closed.

"Anna! Stop floating naked, someone might see you! Like Kristoff!" Said Elsa laughing.

"Well it's not the first time Kristoffs seen me naked—" Suddenly Anna opens her eyes realizing what came out of her mouth and sits up staring at Elsa and Rapunzel with fear.

"Oh my god ... oh no ..." Said Anna as she hides her crimson face with her hands." Rapunzel and Elsa glance at each other and jaw dropped and then turn their attention back to Anna.

"Elsa ... I'm so sorry .. I was gonna tell you but I felt ashamed and I— I—"

Suddenly Elsa and Rapunzel burst out laughing with tears coming down their eyes. Anna couldn't believe what was going on. _Why is my own sister laughing and not disappointed?? What the hell is going on!_

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Yelled Anna. Rapunzel and Elsa try to catch their breath as they try to finally acknowledge Anna.

"Oh— Anna— you really are the funniest person I've ever met." Said Elsa as she tried to catch her breath which only failed as she gave out an adorable snort which she immediately retaliated by covering her nose.

"Oh my god my side hurts from laughing too much." Said a teary Rapunzel trying to catch her breath and holding her rib cage.

"Why are you not mad! Or disappointed!? Are you even my sister!" Yelled Anna causing Elsa and Rapunzel to start laughing again. "Stop laughing!" Yelled Anna frustrated.

"Oh Anna, I already knew!" Said Elsa finally able to control herself.

"You did!?" Said Anna covering her mouth in complete and utter shock.

"Duh! I'm your sister Anna!"

"But— I— we— and— what???" Stuttered Anna lost with words.

"Oh Anna it's so obvious! Look at your neck!" Said Rapunzel pointing to her bruised neck. "I know a hickey when I see one." Said Rapunzel as her and Elsa laughed.

"Must've happened in Iceland huh?" Teased Elsa.

"But .. I thought you'd be mad .." Said a very shy Anna.

"Oh Anna, why would I be mad?? It's your choice, not mine. I choose to save myself till marriage but what you do with your life is your choice. Papa and mama taught us to wait till marriage and I will follow their example. But you, you can do whatever you want." Said Elsa.

"I just thought .. you'd be disappointed in me." Said Anna.

"I won't lie to you, I do find it weird knowing my little sister has engaged in close encountered activities but I can't force or control your life of what to do and not what to do." Said Elsa.

"We haven't had sex you know .. not yet anyways, Kristoff has brought it up a couple times ever since Rapunzel's story with Eugene." Said Anna shamefully.

"Oh we know you haven't had sex Anna. I can tell by your face." Laughed Rapunzel. "But that is your choice. Just because Eugene and I chose not to wait doesn't mean you have to either. Don't feel pressured." Said Rapunzel.

"Yeah I wasn't planning to actually .. I was going to tell you the truth Elsa I just felt ashamed and I start remembering papa and mama.." Said Anna as her face turned crimson.

"Anna .." Said Elsa as she swam to her sister and out wrapped her arms on her shoulders. "You know that I will always love you no matter what. I personally would prefer for you to wait until your married so you can experience that with the one you love, but it's your choice. However, make sure you consent always. Don't feel pressured or forced by Kristoff because then that's when I will have a big problem." Said Elsa.

In the beginning of Anna and Kristoffs relationship, Elsa and Kristoff butted heads. They both felt they knew what was best for Anna and were overprotective, but over time they were able to reconcile and respect each other's boundaries and now they got along well. Elsa considered Kristoff almost like a brother, not entirely that is but she learned to like him and trusted him with Anna.

"I understand, I will wait. I just wish I could be like you Elsa. You're so beautiful, obedient, graceful and knowledgeable—"

"Anna, I want you to **stop** comparing yourself to me. No is perfect and I think your perfect just the way you are. I feel like sometimes you are the big sister to me." Said Elsa. Anna smiles at her sister and hugs her back.

"Okay enough with the cheesiness!" Said Rapunzel. "So Elsa, whats going on between you and Hans ..."

"Yeah enough about me! How are you and ugly sideburns." Joined Anna which only caused Elsa to roll her eyes.

"You do realize he has a beard now right .." Said Elsa.

"Don't care, he's still sideburns to me." Said Anna as she splashed water on her face. Elsa giggled at her sisters comment, Anna was always a natural comedian even by accident.

"Nothing is going on between us." Laughed Elsa. "We're just friends, that's all."

"Come on! Don't you wish you could be more!" Said Rapunzel. Elsa hesitated answering for several seconds but found her courage and spilled the truth.

"In a perfect world I admit it sounds great .. But I can't. I'm Queen of Arendelle. My duty is to my people. And eventually Hans and I will go or seperate ways." Said Elsa with a sad frown realizing that eventually their journey will come to an end.

"Oh well ..." sighed Rapunzel. "One day you both will need to discuss this and eventually your going to have to tell him the truth that you at least have some feelinfs for him."

"Correct, **some feelings**, but not all. I haven't loved a man yet and when I do I'll be sure to let you both know. And if I _did _love Hans I would have told him by now. But the truth is, I don't." Said Elsa. And it was true. Although Elsa had grown feelings for Hans it did not mean she loved him.

"Well sis, lets hope it stays that way for the next coming months." Added Anna.

—

Hans, Kristoff and Eugene were sitting in front of the fire as they made as they cooked eggs on a flat rock over the fire waiting for the girls to come back. They spot in the corner of their eye Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel in a good mood which weirded them out considering the fact they threatened them just an hour ago.

"Well, it looks like the shower helped control the anger didn't it??" Said Eugene sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." Says Rapunzel as she sits next to him. Elsa makes her way to Hans and sits next to him.

"You're not gonna throw another snow ball at me are you??" Asked Hans as he turned his attention to her.

"If you snore like that ever again it won't be a snowball you have to worry about hitting your face." Teased Elsa followed by a devilish smirk.

After breakfast Anna insisted all three men bathe themselves in the pond because apparently they smelled worse then Sven. "Go shower you filthy bears!" Demanded Anna as she pushed Kristoff to the direction of the pond. The men arrived at the pond, undressed and headed inside the waters washing themselves and trying to relax their sore muscles.

Kristoff wasn't one to be talkative or thank anyone for that matter. But there was no denying that he had grown respect for Hans with his heroic sacrifice last night, and although he probably still didn't like him for all he did to Anna and Elsa, he knew it was only right to thank him. And so he turned his attention to Hans and sets his pride to his side.

"Hey, I never thanked you for what you did back there with the wolf .." Said Kristoff to Hans as he washed his hair.

"Uhh— I'm sorry but of all the times you tell me now.. when we're showering ..." Says Hans with his eyebrow raised.

"Your body makes him more comfortable." Laughed Eugene jokingly to which Kristoff splashed water at his face. Hans joined in laughter at Eugene's joke and turned his attention back to Kristoff.

"You'll never have to thank me. I just did what needed to be done." Said Hans as he went back to washing himself.

"I understand, just thought you should know."

Elsa and Anna were packing their things to head out soon when suddenly Rapunzel comes running from the corner.

"Psst! Elsa, Anna! Come follow me!" Says Rapunzel with a childish grin on her face.

"Why?" Asked a suspicious Anna.

"The men are showering and Hans and Eugene are having a duet." Said Rapunzel laughing.

"What!? No we're not going to spy on them—" before Elsa could finish her sentence Anna was already gone running with Rapunzel to the pond giggling like little girls while holding hands. Elsa rolls her eyes and follows them. _Those two are practically the same person I swear. _Elsa arrived to the bush where Rapunzel and Anna were hiding and she kneels down with them.

"You guys we can't be here! It's wrong to spy on them!" Whispered Elsa.

"Elsa look, it's your _man." _Teased Rapunzel as she pointed out to Hans which Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, you guys are acting like such little girls—" suddenly Elsa stops and sees Hans washing his body. He was naked until the V shape lines from his abdomen were cut by the pond, just like he was in Iceland.

_**What will we do with a drunken sailor?What will we do with a drunken sailor?What will we do with a drunken sailor?Early in the mornin'**_

Anna and Rapunzel begin to cover their mouths trying hard not to laugh too hard at Eugene and Hans ridiculous drinking song. Even Elsa couldn't help but laugh as it reminded her the time when Hans and his prison buddies sang and danced at the old pub in Iceland. But then again she was also biting her lower lip as she continued to gaze at Hans very toned and muscular body.

"Hey Elsa, does this bring back memories from the hot springs in Iceland?" Said Anna as she and Rapunzel laughed. Elsa was too distracted staring at Hans that she didn't say anything for the next five seconds.

"_Hmm_.. wait what!? Shut up Anna!" Snapped a embarrassed crimson Elsa as she turned her attention back to Anna to which Rapunzel and Anna laughed again.

"It's okay Elsa, I mean you have good taste in men. Hans is definitely a attractive man. And a really good singer! Right Anna?" Said Rapunzel as she turned her attention to Anna.

"Yeah yeah he's all right but that doesn't mean I still like the man! Besides I already knew he was a good singer. We both sang a duet together, unfortunately ... but I have my Kristoffs _gorgeous_ god-like body now." Said Anna as she licked her lips and stared with lust at the mountain mans thick and muscular body.

"Ewww Anna!!!" Said Elsa to which Anna stuck her tongue out at Elsa like the playful sister she is.

"Well we promised we'd be honest about everything so that's the truth!" Said Anna as she winked at her sister. Elsa couldn't help but roll her eyes and laugh at her inappropriate little sister.

"Haha! I can't wait will the day we all have children and we tell them the story of how you two were engaged to the same man." Joked Rapunzel.

"Oh stop Punzie!" Laughed Anna as she playfully slapped Rapunzel's arm.

"Come on you naughty girls.. let's go before they see us." Laughed Elsa as Rapunzel and Anna follow Elsa back to the camp.

A few minutes had gone by and Anna figured she might as well go wash Kristoffs clothes before he comes out of the pond. She picks up her moutain man clothes and takes it to the empty pond which Hans and the men had already left. As she was walking down she was startled and to her surprise Hans was kneeling down, still shirtless as he washed his blue long sleeve shirt and new black coat he had received and hummed the same drunken sailor song.

"Oh uhh— hey Anna." Said Hans nervously realizing him and Anna were completely alone.

"I— I was just about to wash Kristoff's clothing." Replied Anna looking away.

"Right let me leave and—

"No it's fine Hans, just stay and mind your own business." Snapped a frustrated Anna as she walked past him. And so they did. Each of them minding their own business in the awkward silence as they washed their clothing. This had been the first time Anna and Hans had been alone ever since the great winter in Arendelle. The last time they were alone Hans had left Anna to die. The painful memories began to replay in not just Anna's head but also in Hans.

Anna figured she might as well get her frustrations out of her chest and at least ask why he did what he did last night for Kristoff. Even Kristoff admitted that he had grown respect for Hans and that only bothered Anna.

"Why did you sacrifice yourself." Said Anna bluntly breaking the awkward silence. There it was, Hans knew eventually she would ask him this. He figured he might as well tell her the truth.

"It's the least I can do I suppose." Said Hans as he buttoned his blue shirt back on.

"You wanted my sister and I dead, you manipulated me and the people of Arendelle into believing you were a good man and a charming prince and now you want to be the good guy?? Why. Because you find my sister desirable." Snapped Anna glaring at him with frustration.

"I know you'll never forgive me Anna—"

"Correct. I will NEVER forgive you." Said Anna as she stood up to meet his eye level.

"My sister has made it crystal clear that she wants **nothing** to do with you. She has no feelings for you. _Lies, Anna knew Elsa liked him but she needed him to believe it, and he did. _And I will make sure you never hurt her again. I'm not afraid of you Hans, but if you hurt or touch or manipulate my sister like you did to me I swear it won't be Elsa's ice powers you'll have to worry about."

Anna and Hans were only inches away from each other and not in the good way. Anna was glaring up at him with fire in her eyes but somehow Hans didn't see hatred in them. She was hurt. Hurt for what he did and how he manipulated her and quite frankly he couldn't blame her. It was his own wrong doing.

"I understand." Whispered Hans looking at his feet in shame. And with that Anna walked away with the washed clothes in her hands. Her goofiness however got in the way as she slipped on mud followed by a Yelp. Hans was about to help her up until Anna refused.

"No! I— I planned that!" Hans bit his inner cheek trying not to laugh at Anna's ridiculous explanation. Anna stood up and sighed with frustration and embarrassment.

Hans stood still as she disappeared back up the hill as he thought the words he wished he said. _It's okay Anna. I won't hurt your sister, after all who coul ever love a monster?_

—

There were other things that bothered Anna, and it wasn't just Hans. You see Anna had been in charge of the map and the mysterious book and every night before she went to sleep she stayed awake and glanced inside the mysterious book.

Then again she only did this because she refused to go to sleep if Elsa and Hans were awake. She was definitely the overprotective sister.

Frustration had been growing inside Anna as she kept of remembering the things she saw. And she knew she needed to discuss this with Elsa, and lucky for her she was there talking with Eugene, Rapunzel, Kristoff and Olaf as they waited for Anna and Hans.

"Elsa." Said Anna in a very gracious and authoritative tone.

"Yes Anna—" Elsa stopped immediately when she saw the mud on the side of her gown.

"How did you get dirty already .. you **just** showered."

"It was an accident .. sorry Elsa." Said Anna like a little child.

Elsa sighed and rubbed the temple on her head, no matter how many years went by Anna would always remain that clumsy little girl.

"Well what it it Anna, is everything okay?

"I uh— well you see I kinda— took a glance at the— you know the thing with the thingy thing— and that thing kinda was weird and—

"Anna! Real words please."

"Okay okay!" Anna takes a deep breath before she explains. "I've been looking through the book and there are some things I found that have been really strange.."

"What things??" Asked Elsa.

"Well for one, look at this." Says Anna as she opens the book and flips to a page she bookmarked. In the page were many weird texts but something caught their eye. In the middle of the page were several family crests. Elsas eyes suddenly go wide realizing what she was staring at.

"Wait .. is that—"

"Yes .. it's our family crest." Said Anna finishing Elsa's sentence. The group grew silent as they stared at the purple and green crest with the golden flower in the middle.

"Why would our family crest be there ..." muttered Elsa under her breath.

"Wait! Mine is there too!" Said Rapunzel as she pointed at the crest a little far out to the left from Elsa and Anna's family crest. Sure enough the golden sun crest of Corona was there.

"Uhh what hell is going on ..." Asked a confused Kristoff.

"I don't know! But for some reason this really old book has all of our family crests and ancestors tracing back to St. Olaf!" Said Anna.

"Wait! There's another Olaf!" Said Olaf as he jumped up and down with excitement.

"No Olaf ... St. Olaf is one of our oldest ancestors. He was King over all Norway and Scandinavia at one point until the kingdoms broke apart." Explained Anna. "But we did name him after you because of his really old painting we had in our castle."

"Wait hold on, time out. What does the family crests have to do with anything?? And why is it such a bad thing? Asked Eugene.

"Because look." Said Anna as she flipped the page, there in the page was a drawing of a man laying down being controlled by a demonic troll. The drawing looked to be from a time period of a long time ago.

"What is that ..." Said Rapunzel as they all stared at the drawing with fear and curiosity.

"I think that's St. Olaf ..." Said Anna.

"But why would St. Olaf be cotrolled?? He was a good king." Said Elsa.

"There's only one way to find out ..." Said Kristoff as he joined in the conversation. "My family knows. But we aren't in Arendelle."

"I know. That's why when we get back we **need** to tell them about this Elsa. There are prophesies, and not good ones." Said Anna.

"Actually there might be one other person who may know.." Said Elsa as she paced in circles rubbing her chin.

"Wait what?? Who." Said Anna.

"Papa." Said Elsa.

"Papa!?? What would he have to do with any of this??" Said Anna. Elsa took a deep breath and began to explain.

"The night I hit you in the head with an icy blast, Papa knew exactly where to go. He took out a book and headed to the land of the trolls ... I think this is that same book." Said Elsa. Anna couldn't believe it, her own father knew secrets of magic and their native land.

"If they are alive and we do find them we _have_ to show him this Elsa. There's some things I read Elsa that could cause great danger to Arendelle .." Said Anna.

"But what do these family crests have to do with anything?? I counted 12 of them." Said Rapunzel.

"I have no idea what it means but look at this one!" Said Anna as she pointed at her family crest and another right next to each other. All 12 family crests are lined up except **two**. Our family crest is a little higher abover the rest with another one right next to each other like they are overseeing the rest of the 10."

"That's my family crest." Suddenly everyone gasps and turns to stare at Hans who stood behind Anna. Elsa and Anna glare at him shocked by his words.

"That's the crest of the Southern Isles. Red and gold with a diamond in the middle and golden leaves on the side. I think it represents all 12 kingdoms. My family also descends from St. Olaf."

"Eewww!!! That would make us like far distant cousins!" Said Anna as she glares at Hans with disgust.

"Anna relax .." Sighed Elsa. "But why is your family crest next to ours and why is it governing over all of the other 10??"

"Well like I said. St. Olaf is a literal descendant of mine, he runs in my fathers blood from generation to generation, much like yours. But I don't know why the Arendelle crest and The Southern Isles crest are next to each other." Said Hans.

"Okay besides the fact that I'm disturbed that Hans is my **literal** cousin, I'm more disturbed by the fact that this could mean something bad! I can barely make some words out from the ancient Norse language but from what I got were words like _prophesy, destiny, war, true King and Queen."_

_"_That is strange .." muttered Elsa under her breath.

"We can't waste anymore time. We have to get going and try to find Papa and Mama!" Said Anna. All our heroes rose to their feet and quickly grabbed their things to leave. They jump on top of their respective steeds and journey further into the forest.

—

The Council of the Twelve were known for practicing secret combinations. Their handshakes and rituals were taught by their father and king since a very young age. All these symbols and repeated rituals were part of a way to 'assemble the brotherhood' that is what they called it.

Everytime the brethren met Caleb, the oldest brother would stand in from of them and bow their heads as they offered prayer to King Sorin, The Southern Isles and themselves in succeeding the vision of claiming all 12 kingdoms. They were taught since a early age that only the Westergaards can bring balance and order to the all 12 kingdoms of Scandinavia. And so Caleb lead the ritual as all the brethren repeated the words with him.

"Our beloved Father which art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name. We **the Council of the Twelve **are gathered here today to carry on thy work of possessing all 12 kingdoms of the great Scandinavia and its great people. May we always pledge our faithfulness to thee, to our king and to thy **chosen one**."

"Very well." Said Caleb taking his seat as the others did the same. "We shall start with the obvious. Has anyone in this chamber had any luck finding Hans?"

No answer came, all was silent as all the brothers look at each other waiting for someone to say something to break the awkward silence.

"Damn it!" Yelled Caleb as he slapped the table with the palm of his hand. "Not one person was successful?? Not even information of Hans??"

"We looked everywhere Caleb! He was not in Sweden." Confirmed his brother Christen.

"We may have something." Interrupted the deep voice of Rudi. "We asked around in Iceland and many think they saw Hans and the Queen walking around the streets. But at last all these words came from villagers, rumors they've heard."

"Even if it were true it wouldn't be be good enough Caleb, father will come through the door any second now and expects Hans head on a silver plate." Said Jurgen.

"Damn it Jurgen I know!" Affirmed Caleb. "What am I supposed to tell father now!?"

"How about the truth?" Scoffed Beowolf as he leaned back and put his feet up on the table. "No one in this family has cared for Hans and quite frankly no one understands why father is exaggerating with his sudden disappearance. He's gone isn't he?? That what father always wanted."

"Aye!" Agreed all the brethren in the room except Caleb and Jurgen.

"Our father only needed 12 sons to take over Scandinavia, why is he so stressed out over the thirteenth being gone?" All the men joined in laughing with Axel.

"You fools." Said Lars causing all the brethren to stop laughing. "How can you be my brothers yet be so blind. Our father fears his potential, his greatness—"

"There is NOTHING great about Hans, Lars!" Snapped Caleb.

"How can you not see it! Our father has always hated him, wishing he has never been born. Almost like he **fears **him!"

"Why would anyone fear our little brother!?" Laughed Emil.

"You may not fear him but our father does." Protested Lars. He turned his attention back to Caleb and pointing at him."So, **you** being the oldest should find out why the 'council' is wasting it's time trying to find our youngest brother who isn't even close to the throne or any for that matter."

Everyone in the room became silent, they had to admit that their brother Lars was right. They were wasting their time on the 13th son.

"I agree with Lars, Caleb." Said Franz as he took a bite of his apple.

"Aye!" Agreed all the brethren. After a few silent minutes Caleb got up and walked to the fireplace staring into it's red waves with his back to his brothers and his hand behind his back as well. He too admitted that his fathers desire to have Hans dead made no sense to their ultimate vision, and he himself knew the right thing to do was talk to his father, and he knew he would at least have success since he was the highly favored.

"Fine." Sighs Caleb with frustration. "I will talk to father when he gets here. This meeting is adjourned—"

Suddenly the door barged open and in came King Sitron. His presence filled the chambers with fear.

"My king!" Said Caleb as he took a knee and everyone followed and did the same.

"So. I hear that no one has had success finding that little rat, am I correct?" Said King Sitron as he slowly made his way to the front of the room with his hands behind his back and his long cape dragging the floor.

"Yes well father we actually wanted to talk to you—"

"And I assume what you want to talk to me about is why your wasting your time on him am I correct?" Said King Sitron as he stops and stares at all of them. The silence was even so more disturbing then his presence. He controlled all of the Southern Isles and with a flinch on his pinkie he could kill anyone he wanted.

"Allow me to enlighten you all. The great St. Olaf had prophesied a long time ago that Scandinavia shall be ruled as one. **_All __12 kingdoms of Scandinavia must come forth as one and mine own descendants shall rule over._** Those were his exact words. So tell me my sons, who are the descendants of St. Olaf?"

"We are sir." Said all of them in union except Lars as he looked at the ground with shame and disgust.

"Precisely. And do you know why Hans is a threat?"

All the brethren looked at each other confused by his question and Franz decided to answer in his own way.

"Well father he isn't really close the throne—"

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I ASKED FRANZ." Franz immediately leaned back on his chair like a little child being yelled at by his father.

"Hans is a threat because he is **useless **in this prophesy, because he has always been jealous of all of you and would not surprise me if he got in our way of our vision. And just hours ago I come to find out that the ancient book of prophesies and trolls is missing along with a map. And do you know who else is missing??"

"Hans .. sir .." Said Jurgen.

"Precisely." The king walked over to the table of the Twelve brethren and leaned his hands on the table and stared at his sons with his intimidating blue eyes. "I've made the mistake of trusting him before, I will not make that mistake again. I do not care by what means you have to do in order to capture that little monster but you **WILL **capture him. Or so help me God you will **die **trying. Am I understood?"

None of his sons had ever seen the king so serious and so intimidating in their entires lives. He wanted Hans, and he wanted Hans dead. "Yes Father." Said all of them in union.

"Good.. now get up and go back to work."

—

Our heroes walked further ahead into the woods as they normally would each day. But something was different, it must've been the realization of natives living nearby but they began to hear whispers in the trees. Whispers in different languages. Elsa and Hans led the way riding on top of Sitron and they could hear the whispers becoming louder. Hans pulls on Sitron commanding him to stop and signals Eugene and Kristoff to stop.

"Do you hear that?" Whispered Hans to Elsa.

"I do.." Responded Elsa as she looked around her concentrating on the growing sounds. Suddenly they hear a loud yell from within the trees and Hans immediately jumps of Sitron and pulls out his sword. Elsa follows Hans, jumps of Sitron and holds her hands out ready to attack.

"What's going on Elsa!?" Shouted Anna.

"Stay back Anna." Demanded Elsa.

Just then a wild group of shouting natives appeared from the trees and came charging at them with spears, arrows and tomahawks. Kristoff, Eugene, Rapunzel and Anna immediately jump from their steeds and pull out their respective weapons.

Hans was ready for them to come at him when suddenly huge icicles magically rise from the ground which blocks them from the natives. Elsas hands were up with strength as she glares at the natives with confidence. The natives were in absolute shock with what they just saw Elsa do. None of them dared flinch even a muscle as they were in the presence of the Snow Queen.

_BANG! _A loud crack of thunder fills the skies and startled the group of the natives and the group of our heroes. The natives immediately run back to the forest fearing they'd hear that loud noise again. Olaf had immediately jumped into Anna's arm trying to hide his face as Anna comforted him like a mother does to their child.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! _

Our heroes had no idea where that sound was coming from, but the strong smell of gun powder filled the air.

"What—What is that??" Asked Rapunzel as she held unto Eugene's strong arm.

"It sounds like rifles." Replied Hans as he gripped his sword harder.

"We have to hide, quick let's go to the trees!" And all of them folllwed Hans orders and they quickly pulled their horses and reindeer and ducked under the bushes to not be seen. Anna was holding tight to Olaf making sure his goofiness doesn't come out so he doesn't accidentally expose their hiding.

As they were hiding beneath the bushes and trees they heard a group of men in wagons approaching the scene wher sour heores just abandoned. Sure enough they were horses, but they were a different breed of horse. They were much taller then the ones in Scandinavia, although an argument could be made that Maximus could meet their eye level. But the horses in the new world were taller, not as hairy and beautifully colored.

Each group of horse were pulling wagons behind them, and sure enough they were pulling a group of men. Our heroes could tell these men were not dark skinned like the natives, in fact they were white skinned like them but their facial features were not Scandinavian. They held rifles in their hands and seemed to be studying with caution Elsa's large and sharp icicles that had come out from the ground. Their clothing was also a little different. They communicated with each other in a bizarre language and accent none of our heroes could even understand.

"Psst! Rapunzel, can you understand anything they say??" Whispered Anna.

"I'm trying but they have a accent I've never heard before in my life.." Rapunzel's knowledge of languages was failing in this moment. How could she not understand them?? She spent her whole life locked up in a tower studying all the languages.

"Try harder!" Whispered Anna.

"Okay okay geez!" Whispered Rapunzel. She closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could to the men chattering with each other.

"I think they are speaking English but ... it's not like the English Isles ... they speak in a bizarre accent.. it's kinda hard to understand." Whispered Rapunzel. Just as Rapunzel finished whispering a man in the group shouts an order and all of them turn back to where they came from leaving the scene. After the men were gone Elsa and Hans in unity step out from the trees and slowly walk back to where the men had just been.

"I can see them. They are heading back to where they came from." Said Elsa. The rest of our heroes hiding immediately make their way back to where Elsa and Hans were standing.

"What was that!? Who are they!" Yelled Anna swinging her arms around.

"I don't know .. but we should follow them." Replied Elsa.

"Wha— follow them!?"

"Yes Anna, follow them. They are probably returning to their city and if we find the city perhaps someone could point out the direction to where we may find mama and papa."

"But what about the map?? I thought we were follwing the map??" Said Anna.

"Check the map, see where it leads." Said Kristoff. Anna quickly takes the map from her bag only to be affirmed that indeed the direction they should head was that of the men.

"Okay fine .. it _just _so happens we're follwing them. But they could shoot us!" Said Anna.

"Let them try." Scoffed Elsa. Who could blame Elsa's confidence? She was the Snow Queen afterall.

"We should remain low, make sure they don't see us following them." Said Hans.

"Good idea, lets get going then." Said Kristoff.

**_Well hello everyone, thank you so much for being patient. I'm not gonna lie I've had a pretty bad week thus far. The only good thing that came out was the Frozen 2 trailer lol._**

**_Still no Hans. I'm actually just gonna stop reading all these theories and rumors of Hans online and just wait till I see him in the next trailer or in the movie itself. I have no idea if he's in the movie or why they are hiding him but you guys know my opinion already, he's just too important of a character to pass up._**

**_I kinda struggled with this chapter and I didn't like how it turned out but I hope we get better moving forward. I just want November to be here already._**

**_Take care guys, I'll be working on chapter 3 maybe next week when things get a little better here in my household. Please leave your reviews below._**


	3. Chocolates and Apples

Chapter Three:

Chocolates and Apples

_Thursday_

_December 1st, 1842_

Our heroes had been following the mysterious group of men for 8 days straight now. When they got tired of riding on their noble steeds, they walked beside them as they tried to not tire out their legs as much.

Hans beard had now grown to the perfect length as it was when Elsa first saw him in the dungeons. She had eventually admitted to Rapunzel and Anna that she found Hans attractive the first day she met him almost 3 years ago, in fact she admitted that she found him attractive out of all the princes there that day. But there was something about him having a manly and great shaped beard and longer hair then his usual style that gave her butterflies in her stomach.

Hans, Eugene and Kristoff walked a few feet further away from them as they talked with one another, studying the map and their surroundings. Kristoff had gotten more and more comfortable around Hans. He still didn't like him, and he couldn't bring himself to understand why exactly he left his precious Anna to die and try to kill Elsa who he considered a sister. But nevertheless he respected Hans leadership and sacrifice. And he had to admit that being around men was a good change then being around two emotional sisters and one child minded snowman.

"Okay so so if we continue to follow them a few more miles ahead we should be getting out of the woods soon and into—"

Elsa stared at Hans as he explained to Kristoff and Eugene the directions of the map. _God why is it that everything this man does is so attractive? Is this how most women feel.. _she couldn't help herself but glance at his hard rock buttocks as he walked with purpose. Everything the man did to even sneezing always caught Elsa's attention. Luckily for her she had become so good at **feeling **and** concealing **that Hans never had a clue Elsa was checking him out or being flirtatious.

"How's the view?" Muttered Anna to Elsa's ear causing her to spaz and jump. She was so concentrated on Hans backside that Anna's words brought her back to reality.

"**Anna! **Dont scare me like that!" Said Elsa as she held her heart with both her hands. Anna couldn't help herself but laugh at her sisters reaction, even Rapunzel joined in.

"Did you not hear a word we said?? We were repeating your name multiple times!" Laughed Anna.

"I— I must have been distracted."

"Oh yeah you were distracted all right!" Said Rapunzel as she joined in with laughter. "The mans got quite a backside I'll give you that much."

"I— I don't know what— your talking about cousin— I merely—"

"Hahah! Oh my God Elsa just admit it, your never one to studder!" Laughed Anna.

"Ugh, you guys are ridiculous!" Said a embarrassed and crimson Elsa as she marched forward leaving her little sister and older cousin to laugh at her.

"**Ahem. **Gentlemen, are we almost there yet?" Asked Elsa to the men trying to ignore the continuous laughter behind her.

"We should be your majesty, at least I hope so according to what the map is telling us. Looks like the men ahead of us might be taking a break. We should do the same." Replied Hans.

"I agree sweet cheeks!" Says Eugene as he slaps Hans buttocks. _SMACK!_ "Hey blondie, whats for lunch??" Said Eugene as he walks past Hans.

Rapunzel and Anna immediately begin to laugh trying to cover their faces at Eugene's sudden slap to Hans behind.

"What the hell Eugene!?" Yelled Hans as he threw his hands up in confusion with a bright embarrassed face.

Elsa starts to grab her mouth and nose as she starts to giggle trying to hide her snort and crimson face. Eugene makes his way past Elsa and whispers.

"I saw you checking him out, don't worry he doesn't know. But take it from me, the mans got a hell of an ass." Winked Eugene.

Elsa shook her head at Eugene's inappropriateness as she finished her giggling.

The whole party of their group pulled aside and made themselves comfortable as they stretched their legs and try to catch their breaths. Elsa makes her way to her giggling cousin and sister and sits in the middle of them eating her berries.

"**Ahem, **so." Elsa rolls her eyes knowing exactly what Rapunzel was going to ask her. "Have you always been attracted to Hans backside."

"Children. I swear you two are children." Said Elsa as she rubbed her forehead.

"Oh come on Elsa! We're family here. Just be honest with us! Even Anna admitted just now that she doesn't blame you for staring at Hans—"

"HEY! I told you that in secrecy Punzie!" Retaliated Anna to her cousin Rapunzel. Elsa could care less of being formal now. Instead she just spat her berry out and laughed at Anna.

"Really?? Is that so." Said Elsa as she continued to laugh.

"Ughhh, yes the man is attractive I must admit. And his backsides not too bad either, I mean I was engaged to him for heavens sake!"

"Don't be so ashamed Anna! I'm married to Eugene and even I admit all the time Hans is a attractive man." Said Rapunzel.

"I guess Eugene thinks so too since he was the ones that spanked him." Laughed Elsa as Rapunzel and Anna joined in laughter.

Hans, Eugene and Kristoff were talking with one another. Seemed to be a good and lighthearted conversation due to the fact that even Kristoff seemed to be enjoying the conversation with smirks and laughs he gave out from time to time.

"Wow, seems like Kristoff likes Hans now." Said a surprised Elsa stuffing more berries in her mouth.

"No way! He's just enjoying the fact that he doesn't have to deal with so many females around. I mean let's be honest ... Olaf's practically a female." Said Anna as she pointed at the goofy snowman collecting autumn leaves.

"Haha that is true." Said Elsa as she continued to eat her berries.

"What is it that you exactly find attractive about Hans anyways?" Teased a giggly Rapunzel.

_Sigh _"You two I swear .. well if you really must know I have a thing for green eyes."

"Green eyes!?" Giggled Rapunzel as she held her face with her hands paying full attention to her cousin like a little girl.

"YUP! You heard her right, green eyes." Said Anna.

"Hans eyes aren't just green, they're emerald. It's almost like his eyes are—"

"**Dreamy**??" Finished Anna as she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow

"Yes! How did you know Anna!?" Asked Elsa.

"Umm, lucky guess.." said Anna as she hid her face.

"More tell us more!" Shouted Rapunzel.

"Well let's see, he has a very strong and structured face, fair skin. I don't mind his sideburns but there's something about him having a beard that really brings out his manliness."

"Whoa Elsa ... all this coming from you, it's like a declaration of love!" Said a surprised Anna.

"Oh stop!" Laughed Elsa as she threw a berry at Anna's face.

"What else! Say more more! Tell me tell me tell me!" Pleaded Rapunzel.

"Well .. on a physical note I'm sure you both noticed that Hans has a good toned body. He's muscular, not like Kristoff who is just full on muscular and thick, no offense Anna."

"Hey! I love his thickness!" Retaliated Anna with pouty lips.

"Anyways— What I'm trying to say is I admire his tone and muscular body without it being over excessive." Said Elsa.

"Oh my gosh Elsa! I never imagined hearing you compliment a man before!" Laughed Rapunzel.

"Me neither. I'm convinced my sisters been replaced with someone else." Said Anna.

"You guys wanted to know the truth!" Said Elsa as she shrugged.

"Okay okay, but what do you like about him in a non physical way." Asked a curious Rapunzel.

"Yeah I'm curious to know that too. What exactly is it about his personality that you admire?? Remember I used to be engaged to the man so I only know Prince Hans. But you've met another Hans. If that even is the real him." Said Anna.

"Well... he's really easy to talk to. When I'm around him I don't have to force myself to put on a smile and pay attention like the rest of the other princes I've met. He's bold, brutally honest and gets to the point which I admire so much. I always loathed when men would try to beat around the bush and treat me like a price to be won."

Anna and Rapunzel's jaws drop at the sudden honesty of Elsa's words.

"Ever since a child I always admired men who pay service to their kingdom. And much like my father, he also served in the navy and became the youngest admiral in his own kingdom."

"No Wonder you like green eyes! They remind you of Papa!" Said Anna.

"A lot of Hans reminds me of Papa to be quite honest with you. I imagine to myself that if it were under better circumstances and Hans didn't do what he did in my coronation, Papa would have loved to arrange our marriages .." said Elsa with a frown.

Although Anna hated Hans for what he did, she couldn't deny Elsa's words. Even she admitted to herself that her Papa would have loved someone like Hans to marry Elsa. A fellow navy veteran like himself. "I understand Elsa.. but unfortunately Hans is responsible for his own actions .."

"I know. But there's something else that has brought me to adapt feelings towards Hans." Said Elsa.

"Which is?" Asked a curious Rapunzel.

"I can relate to him."

"Huh?" Asked Anna with presses eyebrows.

"Anna, him and I were both trapped in our rooms for our whole lives. Him because he had to hide from the abuse of his brothers and father, and me because I couldn't control my powers. We both felt like monsters everyday. We spent our whole lives reading scripture, books and studying. We had no friends, no one to console our feelings with and we were shut out from the world."

"But Elsa that's not really the same—"

"He also grew up practically invisible, many of his brothers ignored him. Even you can relate to that Anna.."

"I know, he told me that the night he proposed that's why I kinda fell for him .." said Anna as she glanced over at Hans.

"His father thought little of Hans and viewed his youngest son with disgust and distrust. He was widely neglectful of Hans, going so much as to unabashedly acknowledge his lack of interest in his son's presence during family and diplomatic gatherings." Explained Elsa.

"That's horrible .." said Rapunzel as she began to imagine Hans horrible upbringing.

"He remained hopeful his whole life, imagining the day where his father would recognize him as his son and earn his father's respect; not only for the sake of being loved by his parent but to also be the appointed heir to the Southern Isles' throne. But alas .. that never happened and so his heart hardened." Said Elsa with a frown.

"What kind of family would do that to their own son .." said Rapunzel as she glanced at Hans laughing with her husband Eugene.

"A family who's father is hungry for power I suppose." Said Elsa.

Elsa and Anna joined Rapunzel as they watched the men talk and joke with one another. It truly was heartbreaking to see Hans smile on his face but know that behind that smile was pain, horrible pain he had suffered since when he was a child.

"That's why I've adapted feelings for him .. because I can relate to him. Because I know what it's like to feel like a monster. I know what it's like to feel lonely, helpless and depressed. To feel like no one in the world could ever love you. And for the first time in forever, I feel like Hans and I have this connection, like I've known him my whole life for some reason and I can't explain it .." said Elsa as she frowned and pondered.

Anna stares at her sister, she was shocked but knew that Elsa was being honest and she had to at least respect her words. Known each other their whole lives?? How is that possible.

"But I know that him and I will never be anything more than friends. Arendelle can't forgive him, neither the council nor Anna and I understand. I'm just happy to know he has come to trust me and consider me his closest friend. And I will forever cherish that memory of him apologizing to me and crying because I forgave him." Said Elsa as she held back tears of the memory when Hans cried on her shoulder and they held each other for what seemed hours. God knew they both needed someone to cry to for years.

"Now, is that enough information for the two of you?" Asked Elsa as she raised her eyebrow up at both her sister and her cousin Rapunzel. The silence confirmed to Elsa that not only were they surprised by her explanation but also satisfied.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go sit with the men. You two are more than welcome to come." Said Elsa as she stood up.

"Wait Elsa! Said Anna grabbing her hand. "Those scars on Hans body, was that from when he was in prison??" Elsa stared at her sister for several seconds remembering the painful answer Hans had told her not too long ago and finally answered.

"Some of them are, but a lot of them are from when he was a child." Said Elsa. And with that chilling answer she left her sister and cousin and made her way over to Hans.

—

Matthias and his men had been traveling up north in Iceland since they've arrived. After getting permission from King Jon, they all immediately went to work asking the villagers and scoping out the area calling for the two sisters.

It was now their fifth day in Iceland and still no sign from the sisters. The only lead they recieved were from the ex felons in the old pub. They were reassured however that Elsa and Anna were indeed alive and well. But that didn't stop Matthias, he was going to do everything he possibly could to bring the sisters back.

"General Matthias, a word of advice?" Said one of his men.

"Go on." Said Matthias with seriousness in his tone.

"We have been traveling for nearly 5 days and have had no signs of the Queen and the Princess. Perhaps maybe we should relocate to a different country? Maybe they are there."

"I was given the task to go to Iceland and look for the Queen and the Princess. And if we have to look through every single inch in Iceland then we will." Said Matthias as he walked further not making eye contact to his young soldier.

Matthias was determined to find Elsa and Anna at all costs even die trying if he had to. He owed his life to Agnarr, and he would make sure that his daughters Elsa and Anna don't suffer the same fate as their father did.

The only problem was that Elsa and Anna were no longer in Iceland anymore, but Matthias, his men and Arendelle didn't know that. They had no clue that Elsa and Anna were in the new world.

—

Queen Magdalia was very worried for the safety of her son Hans. She had no idea what to do, her husband King Sorin has been in the worst mood, even worse then his usual days. Her anxiety had built up even more then usual as King Sorin started to suspect more and more of Hans disappearance connected to her and Lars.

Luckily for her however, Queen Magdalia happened to be good friends with King Frederic and Queen Arianna of Corona. In fact she would visit Corona every month and stay there for at least three weeks. King Sorin and her sons were very aware of her close relationship to Queen Arianna, but more importantly her husband had trusted her with trade negotiations and so it was also part of her duty.

As her stepsons Rudi and Runo helped her provisions down the stairs she couldn't help but grin realizing that she'd be away for almost a month. She'll be away from his presence so she could forget her worries.

As she made herself down the great stairs she was surprised to find her husband King Sorin waiting at the doors with his back against her.

"So, you ready to leave to _Corona_?" Asked King Sorin with hatred in his voice.

"I am. You know this is what I do every month Sorin." Said the Queen Magdalia as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes I know. It's part of your duty." Said King Sorin as he continues to stare at the doors.

"But not for long." He turned around and made his way over to Queen Magdalia with slow footsteps. "Because this will be your last ever trip to Corona. Do you understand?" Said King Sorin as he glared at his wife's eyes.

_How dare you control my life! You know this is what I look forward to every month, I can't stand you anymore and I need to be free from your devilish grip!_ Of course those were all things she wanted to say but all those words only came to her mind. She wanted to slap him, she wanted to yell at him and tell him that he is an abuser, a horrible father to his children, especially her own son. That she was tired of his physical and emotional abuse that she has to deal with everyday of her life, crying herself to sleep.

But instead she just stares into those evil blue eyes and nods. King Sorin stares back at Queen Magdalia with threating eyes and then suddenly leaves as he scratches his grey hairy beard. And so Queen Magdalia leaves the Southern Isles castle and makes her way to the docks.

"Here you are mother, have a nice trip." Said Runo with his deep menacing voice as his brother also nodded and bowed.

"Thank you my sons. Please be on your best behavior." Said Queen Magdalia to her stepsons as she hugs the two giant and wide twins on her tippy toes. Although not her real sons, she practically raised all of them. And all of them respected and loved Queen Magdalia, and she considered all of them her sons.

"Please send our wishes to Eugene, Rapunzel and all of Corona." Said Rudi.

"I will my children. You take care of yourself now." And with that Queen Magdalia headed up the ship and into the edge of the ships bow. She could see on the corner of her eye Rudi grasping one of the crew members with his right hand and threatening the scrawny man to make sure nothing happens to her. She chuckled at the overprotectiveness of her sons.

And so the ship left the Southern Isles. And as the ship drifted further and further away from the Southern Isles, Queen Magdalia could finally breathe. She closed her eyes, exhaled a long and deep breath and relaxed her shoulders and let her hair fall loose as the precious auburn locks were pushed by the gentle breeze as she puts her tiara back on her head. She finally felt free and no longer felt like a prisoner. She looked up to the skies, to her God watching over her, she closed her eyes and offered a prayer from her heart.

_"Oh gracious Father who art in Heaven, watch over Hans. My little Hans. Thouest know he is a good man, I know there is still good in him. Let him continue to see the light of thy Son Jesus Christ. Let him feel the atonement of the blood of thy Son. Let him find peace, love and guidance. Put before my son an **angel**. An **angel** that will guide him and change him to be a better man. An **angel** that will show him the true meaning of love. Amen._

And with that gentle and loving prayer she wiped her tear away.

—

As our heroes followed the mysterious men, Elsa could see in the corner of her eye Hans looking up to the heavens before him, almost like he was listening to a voice, a prayer. Elsa had a special gift besides her magical powers. She had the gift to read people's faces and stare straight into their soul. Having to spend all her life indoors gave the young Queen the ability to study people from the outside.

But Hans was different. Whenever she saw his face she could see so much. She saw pain, sorrow, regret and even love, all at the same time. And now in this very moment she wondered to herself why Hans would look up to skies like he was waiting for God himself to come down. But all her thoughts came to a abrupt end when Hans suddenly stopped walking and holds his hand up signaling the rest to stop walking.

"Hans, what's going on?" Asked a confused Elsa as she approached his side. But it didn't take long for her or the rest of the group to catch on what Hans was staring at. Because right in front of their eyes was a city.

"Holy shit ..." muttered Eugene as he approached Hans right side.

The city was not like Arendelle, Scandinavia or Europe for that matter. Their buildings were completely different. Their designs, windows and even roads were _odd,_ being a fairly new discovered country, the amount of space this new country had was a lot. They're many spacious roads and land only prompted to wonder if the people here even know a thing about Arendelle or the word for that matter.

"Okay.. wow. We .. found it? I think?" Said Anna as she joined the line of the group.

"I've studied every country in the world when I was locked in the tower .. but this, this is something I've never seen or could've imagine before." Said Rapunzel as she joined her husbands side.

"I want to touch it!!!" Yelled and excited Olaf as he ran ahead of the group.

"Whoa whoa!" Hans immediately rushes and grabs Olaf before he escapes from them. "Easssyy Olaf easyyy..."

"But I want to touch it!" Said a childish Olaf with a grin that of a 5 year old.

"Hans is right Olaf." Said Elsa as she joined his side and patted his little snow head. "We can't just go running, besides I think they'll be a little weirded out if they see a magical talking snowman." Giggled Elsa.

"Wait that's true! How are we gonna hide him??" Asked Anna.

"Here, I got this." Said Kristoff as he walks and grabs Olaf. He goes to a bag that was strapped to Sven's back and places him in there with a blanket on top to cover his head.

"Oohhhhh! I can peak without anybody noticing!" Said an excited Olaf as he peeked his eyeball through a hole in the bag.

"Well done mountain main!" Said Eugene as he slaps Kristoffs back with a congratulations. "All right ladies, lets do this!" Said Eugene as he grabbed his wife's hand as walked.

"Wait, hold on." Said Hans as he lifted his hand up graciously. Though not a prince anymore, his royal body language did escape time from time by accident but not as 3 years ago. "We need to set some ground rules first."

"I agree." Says Elsa as he joined his side and stands shoulder to shoulder with Hans.

"Rule #1, we do not under any circumstances risk the chance of Olaf being caught." Said Hans.

"Okay duh!!!!" Scoffed Anna as she crosses her arms and listened to Hans leadership which she found so annoying.

"Rule #2, Rapunzel. You and I cannot show or mention our magic whatsoever. This is a new country we are in and perhaps they don't know the stories about what we can do." Explained Esa to her cousin.

"Oh right of course! Don't worry my lips are sealed." Said a smiling Rapunzel.

"And rule #3, this is the most important one of them all. We under **no** circumstances try to upset or offend the people here." Said Hans.

"Hans is right, we are strangers in this country, not even invited guests. Our main objective is to receive directions or information of my parents. But we must always respect their culture and their laws." Said Elsa with Queenly authority.

"_Ughhhh, _we get it we get it! We'll be on our best behavior **mom **and **dad.**" Scoffed Anna as she spoke to both Elsa and Hans. Rapunzel giggled at Anna's jokingly comment to Elsa referring to her and Hans as the parents of the group. She had to agree, Elsa and Hans were natural leaders.

"Anna, this is serious. We are on the verge of finding mama and papa. We have to concentrate." Said Elsa as she stared at her sisters turquoise eyes and slowly approached her.

"Hey— Elsa relax, I get it." Said Anna as she took her soft hands in hers. "I'm also nervous about seeing them again. I promise we'll do this together. I'm right here." Said the comforting younger sister. Elsa gives Anna one of her gracious smiles, she truly was lucky to have a sister like Anna.

"Okay then. Let's do this." Says Hans.

—

"My son, what's bothering you?" Asks King Sorin as he makes his way to Caleb as he looked out the great castles window.

"Nothing father, just thinking."

"And what exactly are you thinking about son?" Asks King Sorin as he stands next to him.

"Just that .. well father St. Olafs prophesy can come true with or without Hans. Right? I mean it's not like he matters to be in your vision he's a half breed and the 13th. There's is no place for him in ruling Scandinavia."

"Caleb. Hans cannot exist whatsoever." Said King Sorin as he faces his son.

"But he is just one man—

"One man can ruin everything we ever worked for! I do not trust Hans, he is capable of many things and I will not rest until he has taken his last breath!" Snapped King Sorin which completely took Caleb by surprise. _What did Hans do that caused you to hate him all your life father?? _Of course that's what Caleb would want to ask his father, but he knew very well he shouldn't. Besides he didn't care for Hans.

_Sigh _"Caleb .. you are the next in line for the throne. After Hans is brought back to me and executed, I will be stepping down and **you** shall become king."

_Finally after all these years?? So in order for me to finally become king I need to bring back Hans dead or alive. Consider it done._

"I understand father. I won't let you down." Said Caleb.

"I know you won't son. But don't let your wife or child down, they depend on you as king." Said King Sorin. "Very well, there is someone I'd like for you to meet. He will be helping us find Hans and the Snow Witch." Said King Sorin as he pats his sons arm and urges to follow him to the throne room.

"Who is it father??" Says Caleb before the guards open the doors. They walk inside the throne room and a small and fragile old man was standing with his back to them and his left hand behind his back. Next to him were two big men. Caleb makes his way to him with his father curious to know what was so important about this man. The small old man turns around and Caleb is finally able to see his long nose, his grey hair, his ridiculous mustache and big eyes with glasses. His two men, one with dark hair and a beard and the other with brown hair and sideburns.

"Caleb, May I present to you the former Duke of Weselton, Alan Tudyk."

"Your majesty, your highness. It is an honor to be in your presence." The duke of weselton bows before them very exaggerated and his toupee nearly falls from his head. Caleb bites his cheek as he tries his best not to laugh at the ridiculous man.

"Likewise my lord." Says Caleb as he clears his throat. "What exactly are you here today?"

"Caleb, Alan will and his men will be helping you in hunting Hans and the Queen."

—

Our heroes finally made their way to the entrance of the city. It was a weird feeling really to be in a place where there were no guards patrolling. In reality the whole city felt free, like everyone was minding their own business and simply going throughout their day. Light snow had begun to appear in the city. Back in Arendelle snow would already be ten feet up high. The townspeople noticed our heroes walking through the city and whispered among themselves. They've never in their life seen such a mysterious group of people, especially one where they have a reindeer and a beautiful woman with a unique icy blue gown with a unique vest like style.

"They're giving us weird looks ..." Whispers Eugene to Hans.

"Probably because we have a reindeer with us." Whispers Hans back to Eugene.

"So does this country have a king or a representative or something??" Asks Anna as they all try to ignore the weird looks.

"I've read about the new world and they don't. I mean they do have a representative but not like a king back in Arendelle or Corona." Replies Elsa.

"Hey look!" Suddenly Rapunzel points to a small post office. "We can send our letters now Elsa!" Says Rapunzel.

"Good idea, wait here everyone, Rapunzel and I will be back shortly." Says Elsa as she and Rapunzel start walking to the post office.

"I'm coming with you two hold on!" Shouts Anna as she runs after her sister and cousin.

The men were once again left by themselves and all of them immediately at once heard their own stomachs growl. They look at each other with eyebrows raised and knew what they were thinking.

"So, anyone hungry??" Asks Eugene.

"Oh yeah I'm starving." Says Kristoff as he makes his way to Sven and the bag where Olaf was. " I have some money here perhaps we can—" suddenly Kristoffs eyes get big and the expression on his face turns into fear as he continues to search with his hand inside the bag.

"Oh no. Oh no no no no!!!!" Yells Kristoff.

"What, what is it?? Questions Hans.

Kristoff stuffs his face inside the bag to find something but instead yells "Fuck fuck fuck fuck!!!"

"What's going on!?" Demanded Eugene.

"Olaf! Olaf where are you!?" Yells Kristoff as he runs around in circles. Hans runs to Kristoff and grabs his arm to make sure he stops. If the civilians weren't giving the group weird looks, they definitely were now.

"You lost Olaf!" Yells Hans.

"He must have escaped!" Yelled Kristoff back.

"How could you lose Olaf you were supposed to be watching him!"

"Me!? How the hell is this my fault!?" Yells a frustrated Kristoff back.

"It's your reindeer and your bag!" Yelled Hans back.

"Well don't just blame me! Eugene could've at least helped but he never does!"

"Hey! How is this my fault now!?" Yelled Eugene back defensively.

"I'm sorry isn't it always." Scoffed Kristoff as he crossed his arms.

"Last I checked you are the one that knows that damn snowman better than all of us! If anything he's **your **responsibility." Retaliated Eugene.

"SHIT. Anna's gonna kill me and Elsa's gonna freeze me.." Kristoff slaps his head with his hand in frustration.

"All right all right! Let's just split up and look around the city, he couldn't have gone far." Said Hans.

"Good idea, lets go Sven!" Said Kristoff as he jumps on top of Sven and takes off. Hans and Eugene follow Kristoffs example and they hop on Sitron and Maximus and they take off searching for Olaf.

"Olaf!? Olaf where are you buddy!" Yelled Hans as he made his way through the crowd of people. He had to stop immediately before a train passed right by him. "Oh God, please don't tell me you got ran over .." Muttered Hans to himself.

"Hey snowman where the hell are you!" Yelled Eugene as he and Maximus went through a alley of buildings. Eugene tried speaking with the civilians if they've seen a snowman around but everytime he tried to the people looked at him strange, clearly none of them understood German. "Damn it ... where the hell are you snowman!"

"OLAAAFFFFF!!! Olaf this isn't funny come out now!" Yelled Kristoff as he and Sven made their way through the streets. "Damn it Sven where the hell coukd he have gone ..."

_Anna's gonna come out any second Kristoff—_

_"_Damn it Sven I know!" Retaliated Krsitoff to his reindeer friend imagining his words in his brains.

—

"Guys look!" Whispered an eager Anna to Elsa and Rapunzel as she held up a native dream catcher.

"What is that??" Asked a confused Rapunzel as she and Elsa stopped writing to pay attention to Anna.

"I don't know but it's sooo cuutteee!!! Can you buy it for me Elsa?? Please please pleaasseeeeeee!"

"Anna..—"

"Pleaseeeee!!!! I wanna bring back a souvenir when we return to Arendelle so I remember our crazy adventure in the new world!" Begged a childish Anna.

_SIGH _"Fine." Said Elsa as she tried to control her anxiety from coming out. Writing the letter to Kai turned out to be a lot more stressful then she realized. How can she explain in one letter everything that happened. Luckily for both Rapunzel and Elsa they were able to write the letters and seal them in a envelope.

"Rapunzel, do you think you could talk to the man behind the counter? My English isn't that good." Says Elsa with a frustrated sigh finally letting out the pressure in that letter.

"Of course cousin!" Says a positive Rapunzel. It turned out the man spoke French which is one of the many languages Rapunzel is very fluent in. When Rapunzel purchased the dream catcher from the man he seemed confused why they were giving him different coins of money compared to his native country but didn't argue, it was gold, that's all he needed to know.

"How'd it go??" Asked Elsa as they finally exited the post office.

"Very good actually. I explained to him where Corona and Arendelle are, turns out he's never heard of our kingdoms. Anyways, he said the letters should get there in a week and a half since they normally deliver mail to Germany and Norway anyways."

"Oh that's good." Sighed a thankful Elsa. But then the frustration came back because when they returned the men weren't there. No one was there, not even the steeds.

"Wha— where'd they go" Said Anna as she turned her head trying to find them.

"I— I don't know they were just here—"

"OLAFFF! Yelled Eugene as he made his way back to the girls. "Oh ladies! Uhh— how'd it go?" Asked Eugene very nervously.

"Eugene? What's going on, why did you guys leave??" Asked Rapunzel as she glanced up at Eugene on top of Maximus.

"Uhh— nothing! We're all just playing hide and seek." Chuckled a very nervous Eugene.

"EUGENE." Commanded Rapunzel.

"Okay okay! Look ... we may have ... lost Olaf—"

"WHAT!?!?!" Yelled Elsa and Anna immediately in union like exaggerated mothers.

"Don't worry he probably didn't go too far and is probably playing hide and seek with us—"

"This is Olaf we're talking about! He's the worlds best hide and seeker!" Retaliated Anna. Elsa's anxiety begins to come back. The feeling of being in a new world, her parents possibly being alive, the worry of Arendelle wondering why she hasn't returned, confused feelings about Hans and now a lost Olaf. Ice began to form beneath her feet and she begin to breath heavily. _Oh God please no, not right now. _She couldn't risk a blizzard, not right now in a place she's never been before with people she's never even seen before.

"Elsa? Elsa relax okay just breath I'm right here." Anna comforts her sister as she takes her sweaty cold hands in hers. Anna knows very well when Elsa begins to get a anxiety attack and has learned very quickly how to support her when it happens. Elsa squeezes Anna's hand for support. She controls her breathing as she slowly inhaled and exhales. Rapunzel walks over to Elsa and rests a comforting hand behind her back, rubbing in a gentle motion.

"I'm okay .. I'm okay .." breathes out Elsa as she hold her left hand to her heart trying to control the intense beating.

"Shh.. I got you Elsa .. I love you okay?" Said Anna as she caresses her head and gently kisses it. Elsa takes one final deep breath before turning her attention to Eugene.

"Where are Kristoff and Hans?" Asked Elsa.

"We split up, were trying to search around the whole city." Replied Eugene.

"Elsa, is there a way you can connect with Olaf through your powers??" Asked Rapunzel while still holding Elsa.

"No. He's gotten lost before during Christmas last year and the whole kingdom had to go look for him."

"Okay well let's go search for him before anyone sees him." Says Anna.

"Olafff!" Yelled Kristoff as he made his way to a snowy grass area. "Olaf please will you come and—" then he sees it. "Oh no." He jumps off Sven and makes his way over to pick up the carrot, Olaf's carrot nose to precise. "Damn it." Says Kristoff as he closes his eyes with pain.

"Olaf! Olaf you here buddy??" Said Hans as he made his way to a park. He jumps of sitron and walks slowly to the open area with snow. Tiny little footprints of children were marked on the snow which surprisingly led to a little snowman with twigs for an arm. Except this little snowman had a green top hat and was holding a broom on his hand. Hans kneels next to the buizarre snowman hoping it will answer his question.

"Uhh— Olaf.. is that you??"

No answer.

_SIGH _"Who am I kidding, your not Olaf, your missing your nose." He sits next to the snowman and hugs his knees "I'm so sorry Elsa .." mutters Hans to himself.

"**SURPRISE!!!!!**" Yells the bizarre snowman as he jumps scaring Hans causing him to fall back.

"WAAHHHH! What the!?— Olaf!?"

"Yes it's me! You found me good job Hans!" Olaf jumped up and down like a little child on Christmas morning.

"Olaf! We've been looking everywhere for you, why did you run away from us!?"

"I wanted to explore this wonderful new place! I ran into these little kids playing in this park. They were trying to build a snowman but their snowman kept falling down so instead I played with them! Oh Hans we were having so much fun! We ran in circles, sang songs together and they even gave me this so wonderful little hat!" Olaf points at his head showing of his green top hat.

"They even gave me a new name! Frosty the snowman! I prefer Olaf still—"

"Olaf. Did anyone else see you?? Perhaps their parents??" Asks Hans very nervously.

"Nope! They left because they wanted to show their parents how alive I was."

"Okay, we need to go Olaf. Now." Hans scoops up Olaf in his arms and runs to sitron. He takes out his jacket from his bag and covers Olaf so the only thing people could see would be his new green top hat. It was the perfect cover up, people would assume he's carrying his son.

"Hey Hans, do you think they'll tell stories about me!? About a real life snowman coming to life named Frosty!?" Said an excited Olaf.

"I— I don't know Olaf, maybe." Said Hans as he continued to make his way back to where he left Elsa and the girls. At least he was trying to, he didn't know his way around the new world whatsoever.

"I hope so!" Said Olaf. "Hey Hans."

"Hmm?" Said Hans as he continues to concentrate on the road ahead of him.

"Do you still love Elsa?"

_Damn it this snowman always has to ask the deepest questions._

_SIGH _"Olaf, Elsa and I are just friends."

"Oh okay .. so do you still love Elsa?"

_Motherfucker_

"I— I love her as a friend I suppose."

"Oh okay .. so do you still love Elsa."

Hans gently pulls on Sitron so he can stop. Hans stares at the road ahead of him for a few seconds before he turns his attention to Olaf. _Of course I still love her. _Of course he would never bring himself to say that, especially not to a talking snowman.

"Hey Olaf, has— has Elsa said anything about me?"

"Umm not that I can remember, but if I find anything out I'll tell you!" Said Olaf.

"Hahah, thanks Olaf but it's okay."

—

"Olaf! Olaf please come out!" Yelled the Elsa and Anna as they walked through the city with Rapunzel and Eugene.

"Where could he have gone ..." muttered Elsa.

"Hey look! It's Kristoff!" Anna points to see her mountain man slowly walking back to the group with his head down. Sven seemed to be doing the exact same thing.

"Kristoff!" Anna runs to Kristoff with the rest following her. "Have you found Olaf!"

"I— I .." he couldn't bring himself to say it, instead he shows them the carrot nose.

_GASP _"oh— oh no.." Says Elsa as slowly picks up the carrot from Kristoffs hand.

"I'm— I'm so sorry Elsa, Anna. I wasn't paying attention and—."

"Kristoff .. you were supposed to be watching him .." Whispered Anna with sadness.

"I know I'm— I'm so sorry." Kristoff stares at the ground beneath him in disappointment.

Elsa stares at the carrot nose and small tears begin to fill her eyes until suddenly they hear a familiar _neigh _of a horse. They turn to their right and see Sitron slowly making his way towards them. On top of him was Hans holding what seems to be a small child with a green top hat in his arms. He gently pulls on Sitron and jumps off. He walks over to the group while still carrying the small individual on his arms. And then he shows them who he was carrying.

"Hi guys!" Yelled a happy Olaf. All of their eyes grow big and a relieved expression fills their faces.

"OLAF!" Shouts Elsa and Anna in union. Hans gently sets Olaf down and Elsa and Anna hug Olaf.

"Olaf, why did you run away!" Yells Anna.

"Sorry!" Chuckles Olaf. "I was just so excited to see this new place!"

"Olaf, when Anna and I tell you to do something you have to obey. Promise me you'll listen next time." Says Elsa with her motherly tone.

"Okay I promise!" Says Olaf.

"Has anyone seen you Olaf??" Asks Anna.

"Just children, we should be fine." Replies Hans. Elsa stands up and meets Hans eye level. If it weren't for the people around them Elsa would jump on Hans and hug him kissing his cheek. But Elsa knew better and instead did the opposite.

"Thank you ... this means a lot to me. To us— actually." Says Elsa as she nervously corrects her statement. She nudges Anna so she can save her from any further embarrassment.

"Uhh— yeah thanks." Says Anna knowing very well she needed to help her sister out in that moment. But at the same time she knew it was the right thing to do and thank Hans, even though she didn't want to.

"You don't have to thank me. I really didn't do much, he found me if anything." Says Hans as he stares at Elsa's icy blue eyes. _God those eyes kill me._

"Elsa! Hans is really good at playing hide and seek, we should all play together when we return to Arendelle!" And then it hit her. Hans isn't going to return with them to Arendelle. More importantly he isn't going to return with her.

"Haha, maybe." Says Hans as he gently pats Olaf's head and walks ahead to talk to Kristoff. Elsa's cheeks burn red as Hans walks past her.

"So, you stil hungry?" Asks Hans as he raises his eyebrow at him. Kristoff was still dumbfounded by Hans heroism again. _First you kill a wolf and now you save Olaf?? What the hell._

"Oh Hans! You're my hero!" Teases Eugene with a very feminine voice as he tries to hug Hans.

"Get off me moron!" Hans pushes Eugene off which only causes Rapunzel to laugh at her husbands sense of humor and Elsa bites her lip staring down at the ground.

—

Dinner came and went. They were able to find a restaurant and finally eat real food. Surprisingly enough the owner of the facility found it perfectly fine for the royals to pay in gold then their own money. I mean who wouldn't say no to gold anyways?

"Food here tastes .. different. But I'm just so glad we finally ate real food. It's been almost a whole month!" Says Rapunzel.

"It's getting late, we should find a place to sleep." Suggested Hans.

"I saw a inn at the end of the street. Maybe we can try there." Says Kristoff as they all start to follow him. Eventually they get to the inn and Rapunzel tries her best to talk to the owners and explain that they wanted a place to sleep.

"Okay everyone listen up. I talked to the owner and he only has two rooms available. So I was thinking maybe the guys can share a room while us girls share—"

"**AHEM!**" Everyone turns around to glance at Eugene for his exaggerated cough. "Blondie may I speak to you alone for a second??" Says Eugene. Rapunzel raises her eyebrow confused but follows Eugene to the corner.

"What's up?" Asks Raounzel.

"Why don't we have Elsa and Hans share a room tonight."

"What!? No! I told you already Eugene, Elsa doesn't like Hans!" _Lies, she knows Elsa likes Hans but she was swore to secrecy to not tell anyone especially her husband. _

"Ughhh fine. But what about us?"

"What about us?" Retaliated Rapunzel. Eugene raises his eyebrow up hinting at Rapunzel to guess correctly.

"_Oh_ I see. You want to have sex." Rapunzel sighs, she can't blame her husband, he loves having sex with her and she finds it flattering that he loves doing it with her so much.

"Eugene, we can't. What if we're all sharing a bed or—"

"Come on blondie, you seriously don't want to??"

Rapunzel sighs. "Yes I want to. Fine but you have to figure out a way to distract them."

"Done!" Agrees Eugene.

Eugene pulls Hans and Kristoff to the side while the girls talked with one another. He realized he might as well be honest with them and tell the truth. Then again Eugene has never been a guy that's afraid to say what's on his mind.

"All right guys listen up, I have some very good news for you. You both have the amazing opportunity to go on a double date tonight!" Says Eugene.

"Wait, what?" Says Hans and Kristoff in union.

"Look Rapunzel and I are gonna have sex tonight. And I need you two to distract Elsa and Anna until her and I are done."

"Are you serious!? We're all sleeping in their you idiot!" Yells Hans.

"Shhhhh keep your voice down! Don't worry we'll use the bathtub."

"Rapunzel was right, you are desperate." Says Kristoff as he crosses his arms.

"Come on guys help me out! I'd do the same for you! Besides, Kristoff you get to spend time alone with Anna and Hans you have an opportunity to connect more with Elsa!"

_That's actually not a bad idea .. Wait what am I thinking!?_

"She doesn't like me Eugene. We've been over this—"

"Okay well at least try! Come on, this journey will be over before you know it. At least spend time with her."

_SIGH he's right .. _"Fine. But make it quick, no more than an hour."

"Sir yes sir!" Says Eugene.

Night time came and Kristoff had convinced Anna to walk around with her around the new city they were in. Elsa of course was invited by Anna to join them but she denied and decided to stay. Now it was Hans opportunity, he stood in front of her door as he hesitated whether he should knock or not. He knows he likes her, but he was extremely nervous to ask her out right in this moment.

"Do it already!" Whispered Eugene loudly in Hans ear.

"All right all right!" _Knock knock knock! _Eugene ran to the corner of the hall and hides so he can't be seen.

Elsa opens the door and is surprised to see Hans standing in front of her with his hands held together as he meets her eyes. She was already barefoot and in her icy blue night gown she had obviously created. Her hair was down and no longer in a braid. God he loved seeing her hair down.

"_Oh, _Hans What a surprise. Everything okay?" Asks Elsa.

"Yeah no everything's fine it's just that— you know I can't really sleep and I have nothing to do so I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk with me?" Hans swallows his saliva as he nervously reads her body language and waits till she responds. The questions completely took Elsa by surprise.

"Are you asking me to spend the night with you?" Elsa finally replies with her eyebrow up at Hans.

"Yes. I mean no— you know not in that way just— I'm sorry what I meant is do you want to to spend some time together before we go to sleep."

Although she's extremely well in concealing and feeling, her heart was beating a thousand miles an hour.

"Oh, well I don't see why not. Give me one second. "Elsa closes the door behind her and leans against the frame covering her mouth with her hand. Her cousin Rapunzel was jumping up and down in the bed very excitedly as she listened to the whole conversation.

"What do I do Rapunzel .." asks a very timid Elsa.

"Elsa, he likes you! Just spend some time with him, it doesn't have to be serious. Now go! You have him waiting!"

Elsa's instinct kicks in and she runs to grab her icy blue gown and icy blue boots she had on when traveling.

"Does my hair look okay? Rapunzel please help!" Rapunzel quickly jumps of bed and finishes braiding Elsa's hair for her.

"There, now go!" Rapunzel kisses her nose and pushes her to the door. Elsa takes a deep breath and reminds herself to conceal and not feel. She opens the door to find Hans looking at the floor until he raises his chin up to meet her eyes.

"Umm, okay lets go." Says Elsa as she steps outside and they make their way down the hall. Eugene pokes his head out as Hans turns around to glance at Eugene.

_You got this! _Mouths Eugene with his lips as he holds out his thumb up in approval. He then runs to Rapunzel's door with giggles from both of them.

They made their way outside. The beautiful snow has settled in and it was nice outside. It wasn't cold and it wasn't hot. It was a nice cool weather. There was silence between them, Elsa stared at the floor as she tried to hide her grin with her hands behind her back.

_Okay Hans, break the silence come on say something to her!_

"**Ahem**, so how was your day today?" _Stupid you were with her all day! _

Elsa presses her eyebrows together in confusion. "Uhh its was fine I suppose, I mean you've been with me all day."

"Right right sorry." Laughs nervously Hans. _Okay change the subject!_

"Your birthday is coming up isn't it?"

Elsa stops walking and the whole world froze for a matter of seconds. "How did you know?

"Lucky guess I suppose. You seem to be like someone born in December." Laughs Hans.

"Well your right, December 22nd to be precise."

"First day of the winter solstice how ironic." Laughs Hans as she joins him, it was quite true anyways.

"And let me guess, you were born June 21st." Questions Elsa. His eyes get big and wide at the sudden challenge.

"How— How did—"

"Lucky guess." Smile Elsa. "First day of the summer solstice, how ironic." Elsa jokingly mocked his tone very playfully.

Time went on and the two had had a very good night full of conversation about anything really. It was rare for Elsa to find someone like Hans who's able to have good taste in books and politics and even challenge her way of thinking. One thing was for sure, they were both competitive.

"You're implying Lucifer cares? How preposterous!" Hans debated as they sat on a wall with their feet dangling as they ate chocolate which Elsa had bought a group of people in front of them were enjoying a fire they created to keep warm.

"No one is born evil Hans, even you know that."

"Yes but to say Lucifer still cares contradicts the whole bible and God himself."

"How so!? Lucifer is a lost child, the only reason he was outcasted from God's presence was because he chose to go against Gods divine plan."

"He also led one third of angels with him, and yet you justify his actions?"

"I do not justify his actions Hans. Each person must be held accountable before the law and their maker one day. But what you need to understand is that what upset God in the first place was that Lucifer wanted all the power to himself. But why? Pride? Sure. The title of God? Maybe. But Lucifer at the end of the day wanted to force everyone to follow him and not give us free agency. That is not Gods plan as you know. We are to _have _free agency and use our agency for good and not the bad. It's what makes us feel, without pain we don't know love."

"So your saying Lucifer thought he had good intentions and justified his actions as for the greater good? Am I hearing this correctly or am I just crazy?"

"Precisely, we all know it was the wrong thing to do, but I refuse to believe someone or anyone for that matter can be born evil. Certainly you don't believe you were born with the intention to kill?"

"I— Uh well that— _SIGH _Damn it."

"My point proven." Says Elsa with a prideful smirk.

"Haha okay okay I give up you win this round." Hans throws his hands up defensively.

"Of course I won, I'm right." Says Elsa as she stuffs more chocolate in her mouth. Hans laughs and picks up his apple and eats. He makes a bizarre face as he bites the apple and then shrugs.

"What? Are you trying to debate the apple was born evil too?"

"No no it's not that it's just apples here taste a lot different then the ones in the Southern Isles."

"Here let me try." Elsa grabs Hans apple and bites it concentrating on the flavor befor she swallows it whole.

"It's an apple Hans. It taste the same as any other." Elsa proclaims as she shakes her head.

"Are you serious!? You think this apple compares to that of the Southern Isles?? Surely you cannot be serious."

"I am serious. I didn't stutter did I?" Says Elsa as she raises her eyebrow. Hans laughs and smiles at Elsa's cold sense of humor.

"Well remind me to have you try an apple from the Southern Isles one day." Hans grabs a chocolate from the small bag Elsa purchased as begins to crush it with his heads and wiping it all over the apple before he takes a bite.

"What— what are you doing??" Questioned Elsa.

"Chocolate covered apple. You never had it?"

"No I haven't." Says Elsa.

"Here grab some more chocolate and let's rub it around the apple." Elsa follows his instructions and does just that. She very delicately rubs chocolate on the apple covering it whole.

"Now slightly freeze the chocolate so that it'll stick to the apple." Elsa does what he says and freezes the chocolate only slightly.

"Okay now try it." Hans hands the apple to Elsa and she takes a bite. _Wow._

"This.. this is actually really good.."

"I'm glad you like it. My mother used to make these for me all the time you can have them hot or cold." Says Hans with a bitter smile. Elsa caught his smile and it touched her heart. She knew Hans loved her, and she understood why. Hans mother Magdalia was a good a gracious lady towards her.

Time went on and as they ate their chocolates and apples and when they finished their conversation they realized they should probably head back before it gets any later. They make their way back to the inn and stop at Elsa's room. Elsa turns around to find Hans slightly close to her that it caught her off guard and gave out a little gasp.

"Umm— well thank you Elsa for spending the night with me. I mean! Spending **time** with me." _God your such an idiot._

"Hahah thank you for inviting me, I enjoyed our debate." Says Elsa with a genuine smile. The urge to kiss Elsa and carry her to his room has never been so tempting till this exact moment. But instead he grabs her left hand lightly presses a kiss on her knuckles which sends chills all through her body down to her spine.

"Sleep well your majesty." And with that Hans gives a graceful bow and leaves. Elsa stands completely blown away by the strange yet wonderful sensation she felt. And then something weird happened. Her whole body became warm. Very warm. She could feel her cheeks burning and felt like her whole body was _**thawing**._

_What just happened ... _

And with that she ran into the room to find an eager Rapunzel sitting up waiting for Elsa with a big smile on her face and a pouty Anna as she sat next to Rapunzel with her arms crossed.

"Sorry I— I have to go the bathroom." Elsa rushes to the bathroom and splashes water in her face to try to calm the heat in her body. Whatever that was, it certainly was a first. Many princes had kissed her hand but none of them have ever given her this feeling. This strange thawing feeling.

She steps out of the bathroom to find her sister and cousin still waiting for her. She rolls her eyes knowing that they wanted the full details.

"Well! Spill it out!" Shouted an eager Rapunzel. Her brunette hair was very messy almost like **someone** had been pulling on it.

"Yes please do tell." Said Anna as she raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh, can we talk about it tomorrow please. I'm so tired." She really was tired. Walking all day, anxiety attack and this strange feeling had really exhausted her.

"UGH. Fine but first thing tomorrow morning we talk." Said Anna. And with that Elsa changed back to her gown, let her hair down and went to sleep with the girls in bed.

Hans and Kristoff stared at their tiny queen size bed as Eugene snored shirtless with a happy grin on his face.

"They didn't tell us we had to share." Muttered Kristoff.

_SIGH. _"Look whatever, I'm going to sleep." Hans takes off his shirt, and lies in bed as Kristoff does the same.

"If someone walks in on us tomorrow they're going to think we're in a committed three way relationship." Says Kristoff as he faced the left side staring at the wall.

"Considering the fact that Eugene slapped my ass, nothing surprises me anymore."

Kristoff huffed out a laugh at Hans comment. "Hey how'd it go with Elsa?"

"Good surprisingly. We just talked, nothing more." Said Hans. _Nothing really, oh yeah except the fact that I kissed her hand and my lips have been stinging ever since._

"Well." _YAWN _"that's good.." _ZZZZZ ZZZZZ ZZZZ_

And in a matter of seconds Kristoff was sound asleep snoring through the night. Hans looks up to the ceiling and touches his lips as he grins at himself remembering her smooth and cool skin on his lips. Little did he know, Elsa was going the exact same thing on the other side of the room as she caressed her knuckles to her lips, remembering how Hans lips felt.

_She's an angel._

**_Wow! What a long chapter. Sorry I took so long. This was one of those chapters where I really wanted to get over that hill and just move on to something different. We will know be moving forward to different plots and I couldn't be more excited. _**

**_Please continue to write your reviews, they always motivate be. Till next time!_**


	4. All Aboard!

Chapter Four:

All Aboard!

_Friday _

_December 2nd, 1842_

_YAAWWWNNNN! _Rapunzel stretches her arms after what fell like a long sleep as she slowly sits up rubbing her eyes. She turns to her right to find her two cousins in deep sleep. Anna being in the middle had her messy hair all over Elsa's face as she snored in her shoulder with drool running down her mouth. Elsa was drooling as well except she didn't suffer from Anna's morning hair. Rapunzel giggles at seeing the hilarious scene before her.

_I've always wished I could have a sister. But I'm glad the Lord has blessed me with two. _

With that beautiful thought Rapunzel jumps on her feet and begins to sing.

_**Seven a.m., the usual morning lineup**_

_**Start on the chores and sweep 'till the floor's all clean**_

_**Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up**_

_**Sweep again, and by then it's like 7: 15!**_

"Mmmm?" Groaned Elsa as she weakly raised her chin up to see her dancing and cleaning cousin Rapunzel run around the small bedroom with excitement and so much energy singing her heart out about _when her life will begin._

"Rapunzel?? Ugh ... it's too early." Muttered Elsa barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Come on! I'm a morning person, aren't you? Being Queen and all."

"I am but not when I've been traveling for almost a month straight." Elsa grabbed her pillow and covered her ears to Rapunzel's continuous singing. "Rapunzel I love your voice and you sing beautifully but can you wait at least five more minutes??" Elsa was now talking to her pillow trying to avoid the sounds of cleaning and singing.

"Come on Elsa!" Said Rapunzel as she pulled the sheets away from Elsa and a snoring Anna. "It's a beautiful new day and you get to share it with a _beautiful_ man." Teased Rapunzel. Of course she was referring to Hans. Elsa immediately pushed the pillow off her face in defeat.

_SIGH _"Fine." Elsa gets up from bed and makes her way to the bathroom to ready herself for the day. "Well that sure woke you up! Must've been a good night." Winked Rapunzel as she leaned on the bathrooms door watching her cousin prepare her bath.

"Haha, we just talked. Nothing more." Said Elsa as her icy blue gown dissapeared with a flick of her wrist and she made herself into the tub.

"Mhhhmmmmmm, talked, riggghttttt." Teased Rapunzel. "Well I might as well try to wake up Anna."

"Pftt, good luck with that. She's a very heavy sleeper." Said Elsa as she began to wash her hair.

"Psst, Anna wake up!" Said Rapunzel to Anna's ear.

"Mm."

"Anna come on it's time to get ready!"

"Mmmmmm."

Rapunzel tried shaking Anna back and forth for what seemed several minutes but the little strawberry blonde was such a heavy sleeper that her snoring only became louder.

_God Elsa wasn't kidding this girl can sleep through the end of the world. Wait! I have an idea._

Rapunzel moves her lips close to Anna's ear and whispers. "Elsa and Hans had sex."

"**WHAT!?!?!?!**_" _Anna immediately jumped from bed with crazy eyes and pushed Rapunzel out of the way with her boyish strength and marched to the bathroom.

"You and Hans had **sex**!?" Demanded Anna as she barged through the bathroom door.

"Good Lord no!" Elsa now hiding her naked body in fear under the water. Although the older sister, Anna could be very terrifying with her feisty attitude and boyish strength.

"Don't lie to me Elsa!"

"I'm not! We just talked and ate chocolates and apples that's all!" Elsa now hiding deeper under the tub, the only thing you could see where her sapphire eyes.

"Anna! She's telling the truth nothing happened! Right?" Asked Rapunzel.

"Yes ... well he did kiss my hand—"

"EWWWW!" Yelled Anna in disgust.

"Anna relax! It's totally normal to kiss a royal in the back of the hand!" Defended Rapunzel with a slight laugh.

"I know that Punzy! But it's **Hans **we're talking about!" Retaliated Anna. Rapunzel retuned Anna's retaliation with a questionable eyebrow raise which brought back Anna to her senses.

"Okay okay ... your right maybe I'm overreacting .. I just, I don't trust him, I can't even forgive that horrible man." Said Anna sticking her tongue out in disgust like a toddler.

"Anna I know you can't, and you don't have to. But I have." Said Elsa now raising her head up.

"Yeah I guess.. anyways, is that why you ran to the bathroom last night!?" Asked Anna.

"Yeah well when he kissed me and my body started feeling .. **really warm.**" Said a embarrassed Elsa. Rapunzel and Anna immediately burt out laughing in union. "Stop laughing at me!"

"Oh Elsa! That just means you are starting to adapt more and more feelings for him, deeper feelings actually." Said Rapunzel.

"I guess .. but it felt really weird." Elsa now remembering the strange yet satisfying feeling of his lips on her knuckles. "Hey Anna .. when Hans proposed to you did you and Hans ever—"

"Kiss?? God heavens no!"

"Oh." Said Elsa as she nervously played with her hands.

"Well actually not really ..." sighed Anna now remembering the painful memory.

"Wait what?" Said Rapunzel confused now turning her attention Anna.

"I mean once I said yes to his proposal we hugged each other. I was the one who made the first move and went in for a kiss but he denied me and instead moved his head so I **barely** missed his lips . . . Okay maybe I felt them a little, but It was practically a kiss on the cheek! Besides he returned the gesture." Explained Anna as she rolled her eyes remembering her biggest mistake.

"Oh, I see." Said Elsa leaning on the bathtub with her elbow as she listened to her sister.

"So don't worry, Hans and I never _really_ kissed. But don't tell Kristoff! He'll get jealous.." Said Anna.

"Well he shouldn't! He was your first kiss!" Said Rapunzel.

"And I was his." Giggled Anna as she played with her hands like a little schoolgirl.

"Seriously!? Wow you would think someone strong and handsome like him would've kissed several girls already." Said Rapunzel as she made her way over to the side of the tub, sat and began to wash Elsa's hair for her.

"I mean my Eugene used to be _Flynn Rider _so you can imagine his _experiences_." Laughed Rapunzel as Anna joined in with her.

"Okay we're done having this conversation." Said Elsa shaking her head. "And thanks Rapunzel for washing my hair." Said a gleaming Elsa as she looked up at her cousin.

—

Meanwhile the men in the other side of the room where snoring their worries away. All three muscular men were shirtless and cramped into the tiny queen size bed. Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel has finished themselves getting ready when they suddenly realized there was no sign of the men. Which was odd since they were usually the ones up before them.

"Where are they?? Are they still sleeping??" Asked Rapunzel as they waited outside their bedroom door.

"Hmm, maybe we should check their room." Replied Anna. They followed her lead as they headed next door. Anna gave her usual knock to the door.

_Knock knock knock-knock knock!_

But when there was no response they looked at each other confused. _Gasp! _"Did Hans murder then and run away!" Said Anna as she suddenly started to grow worried.

"Anna! Don't joke around like that!" Said Elsa correcting her little sisters behavior.

"I'm just saying . . . You never know." So Anna takes the bold initiative to open the door. She slowly opens the door and all three girls peek inside to see if maybe they were there or not. And to their surprise they found three of them snuggled against each other snoring.

Anna immediately closes the door as she covers her hand and turns around to her sister and cousin. All three girls look at each other in complete shock and burst out laughing and run back to their room.

"WHAT DID I JUST SEE!" Yelled a now crying Anna as she held her stomach in laughter.

"Oh dear Lord they were cuddling with each other!" Said Rapunzel as she joined in the uproar laughter.

"Guys shhhh, they might hear us!" Said Elsa trying hard to fight her smile but it was too late, she began laughing with them to the point she snorted so loud she immediately covered her nose and mouth with her hand.

Somehow in his deep sleep Hans heard Elsa's cute snort and immediately recognized it. The girls had finished their laughter and went back to their door to slowly open it and peek again and that's when they noticed that Hans was beginning to wake up.

"Mmmm, Elsa?" Muttered Hans in his sleep as he started to face Eugene. He must have been having a really good dream about Elsa that he began to caress Eugene's snoring jaw like it was Elsa next to him. "Hmmm, I'm so happy it's you." Unbelievable. Hans was dreaming about Elsa.

Elsa grabs her mouth and nose and her face becomes extremely crimsoned to the point that Rapunzel and Anna has to hold her mouth from snorting any louder of laughter.

"Oh my god Elsa he's dreaming of you!" Whispered Rapunzel to Elsa as she tried to contain her own laughter of seeing Hans caress her husbands jawline.

"Mmmm blondie you have the most amazing fingers.." now Eugene was muttering in his sleep as he turned around and spooned Hans.

"Guys ... oh my god I'm gonna puke of laughter!" Whispered Anna as she and Elsa were biting their lips so hard to not bust out in laughter. Elsa couldn't hold it any longer and her loudest snort escaped her nose.

_SNOOORRRTTT!_

So loud that it woke Hans up from his sleep and right in front of him was Eugene.

"Huh, Elsa? What the— **AHHHHHHHHH!**" Yelled Hans as he opened his eyes and realized who he was touching.

"Hmm blondie— HANS! What the fuuuuckkkkk!" Both men immediately jump out of bed which caused Kristoff to scream like a little girl at the loud noise and fall flat in his face. Anna closed the door in panic and they ran as fast as they could to escape the inn. Finally making their way outside they went back to uncontrolled laughter.

Finally after what seemed a half an hour, the men stepped out of the inn and walked to the girls, Olaf and the steeds waiting for them.

"Hello boys, did you guys have a good nights sleep?" Said Rapunzel with obvious tease in her tone as Anna giggled to herself and as Elsa tried her best to not make eye contact with Hans or else he would see her flaming red cheeks.

"Huh? Oh umm hey blondie .." Muttered an embarassed Eugene. Even he himself couldn't give his confident _Flynn Rider _charisma due to the awkward morning they had.

"**Ahem**, morning .." muttered Hans as he turned his attention to his horse Sitron. The last thing he wanted to do right now was look at Eugene.

_Of course it's Eugene of all people .. _his brain was in utter torment from the horrible morning he had to wake up to. _And to think I was having the most amazing dream of my life!_

"Hans?"

"Hmm, huh, what??" Hans looked up to the crowd of people only to realize it was Elsa calling him. He must have been brushing Sitrons mane longer than he thought.

"Sorry— sorry about that, I was uh distracted."

"You can say that again .. owwww!" Anna's teasing only earned her a jab on her left breast by her cousin Rapunzel.

"Oh umm it's quite all right . . ." Said Elsa as she shyly tucked a platinum blonde piece of hair in the back of her ear. "We were just discussing of an idea Rapunzel came up with."

"Oh, and what is that?" Said Hans as he approached the group.

"Well this morning Anna and I were reviewing the map and discovered that it had ended here in this exact location. There is no other trail to follow." Explained Elsa.

"Oh, does that mean they're here then?"

"Well that's the thing." Said Rapunzel now joining in the conversation. "I spoke to one of the tourist people here who happened to speak French and they informed me that no one by the name of Agnarr or Iduna live here."

"Wait what?" Said Hans now surprised by Rapunzel's explanation. "But— the map led us here."

"It did. But Rapunzel thought of an idea, perhaps we could ask of the travel agents if they know a family here or nearby with out last name, and perhaps they'll have a better understanding." Said Elsa.

"Actually that's not a bad idea, but it really depends on you and Anna. Whatever you guys say is what we do. This is your parents, so it's your call." Said Hans. Even Anna was surprised by Hans trust in both of them, and she had to admit he was right. At the end of the day this was a decision Elsa and her have to decide.

"_Surprisingly_, I agree with Westergaard here. It's up to us Elsa." Said Anna.

"Yeah your right . . . I— I think we should go with Rapunzel's plan." Said Elsa.

"I agree!" Said a gleaming Anna.

"Then it's settle! Let's go talk to the travel agent and see if he can help us out." Said Rapunzel.

"Sounds good to me blondie!" Said Eugene helping his wife on top of Maximus.

"Are you referring to me or the _other _blondie you woke up next to this morning." Winked Rapunzel with a little giggle. Eugene's expression turns into sudden embarrassment as he stares at his wife in disbelief.

"What the hell, you know about that!?" Whispered Eugene leaning his face in closer to Rapunzel's.

"HAHAH, I admit you started my day off with a laugh this morning so thank you for that." Said Rapunzel.

"Damn it . . ." Muttered Euegene as he climbed on top of Maximus. "I knew your knuckles weren't that hairy."

"Hey! My knuckles are not hairy!" Said Rapunzel defensively.

"Don't worry blondie, a little hair here and then is good." Winked Eugene which caused Rapunzel to roll her eyes and laugh.

"All right then, lets get going!" Yelled Kristoff as they all took off on their steeds with an excited Olaf yelling.

"Yayyyy! I love adventuring!"

—

Although he didn't want to, Caleb respected his fathers wishes and sat down to hear the old scrawny former Duke of Weselton so he could rant about his experience at Queen Elsa's coronation. Luckily for him, he refused to sit down alone and instead forced his other 11 brothers to sit down with him in all 12 thrones.

"And then she nearly _killed_ me!" The Former Duke was explaining his side of the story about when Elsa exposed her _dark _magic.

"Wait wait hold on, I understand how she almost killed you with the sharp giant icicles almost stabbing you, but are you also implying you could have died by slipping on ice?" Said Christen the tenth born in line for the throne.

"Yes that's precisely what happened!" Snapped the former Duke." All the brothers except Lars and Caleb stare at each other in complete disbelief by the former dukes story and then immediately begin to laugh out loud. Even Caleb was chuckling, or at least trying no to.

"It's not funny!" Yelled the former Duke.

"Oh come on _Weaseltown, _you have to admit that's pretty funny." Laughed Christen as the other brothers joined him with even more laughter.

"My name is Alan Tudyk and I am the former Duke of Weselton, not WEASELTOWN!" The former dukes face was now boiling red and his toupee threatened to fall off any moment. His two bodyguards as always stood behind him in serious composure.

"All right, all right brethren settle down." Said Caleb the oldest brother as he signaled with his hand for everyone to silence, sure enough all the brothers did in a matter of seconds. "Please continue Lord Duke."

"As I was saying . . . The sorceress ice witch escaped Arendelle and fled to the north mountain. Her _idotic _sister, the princess decided to go after her instead of taking up her duty as next in line for the throne and left your _brother_ Hans in charge instead! All because he probably bedded the stupid princess earlier that day." Growled the former Duke.

"Pfft! Hans bedding someone?? Yeah sorry Lord Duke but as much as I hate defending Hans, I can assure you he would never do that, nor have such luck with one of the beautiful royal daughters of Arendelle." Said Beowulf the talented swordsman and sixth born in line for the throne.

"Well regardless! He was left in charge and took care of all of the people suffering from the witch's eternal winter and handed out all of our cloaks and supplies, sheltering the ungrateful kingdom of Arendelle inside the castle, providing them with hot gloggs and warm fire!" Growled the furious Duke.

"What a _terrible _thing to do." Said Enok the ninth born for the throne sarcastically as they all joined him in laughter.

"And then what happened." Said Caleb pressing the former Duke to continue.

"Princess Anna's horse came back without the Princess and your bother Hans insisted they go find her. Imagine that!? As if finding one spoiled Queen wasn't enough now he expected us to find the Princess!" The former Duke was shaking with anger.

"And so did you?" Asked Caleb.

"I sent my two trusted bodyguards, Erik and Francis to help him. **However**, I instructed them that when they see the Queen, they are to put an end to the eternal winter by all means necessary."

"Kill her. You were going to have her killed." Said Caleb raising his eyebrow up.

"Precisely." Replied the former Duke.

"And so what stopped you? Why is she still alive if you gave the order to your men to have her killed." Inquired the crown prince Caleb.

"Yeah did you slip on ice again?" Laughed Caleb which caused his brother Franz to spit pieces of apples he had taken a bit as they all joined him once again in laughter.

"Laugh now, because what I'm about to tell you is no laughing matter." Replied the former Duke with anger in his eyes.

"Brethren please." Said Caleb raising his hand up to silence them. He then turned his attention back to the former Duke. "Go on."

"My men were involved in a seriosus batte with a giant snowlike beast that left your brother preoccupied with. My men took advantage of going up the giant ice palace to kill her. Once they arrived to her they were involved in a intense battle with that _monster_, she had pinned Francis against the wall with icicle spikes as one was threatening to stab his throat. She was about to push Erik off the ice palace to his death with her magic!

"Ah, so she outfought your men." Said Caleb tapping his chin as usual.

"But that's not all, your _brother_ Hans came running inside the ice chambers and saw the chaos unfolding before his eyes. He then said some words that impacted the Queen and she hesitated, completely caught off guard by the murders she was about to commit." Said the former Duke.

"And then what happened?" Asked Caleb as now him and all his brothers leaned forward very interested in the story: after a few silent seconds the former Duke finally answered coldly.

"He _saved_ her." All the brothers started muttering to themselves, surprised by what the former Duke just said.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Now it was Lars, the third born in line for the throne and Hans closest brother who stood up in confusion.

"He. _Saved_. Her. Francis raised his crossbow for one final attempt to kill the queen. However, your brother Hans spotted the movement, ran to Francis and directed the shot to the ceiling. The giant chandelier dangling above was struck by the bolt and fell towards the ground where the Queen was standing. She ran as fast as she could and managed to run clear before it struck her yet fell unconscious because of the impact."

Prince Caleb and his brethren were jaw dropped and confused by the heroic yet confusing act by Hans.

_"_Bloody hell!? Why would Hans save her if he tried to kill her!?" Said Prince Franz, the fourth born as he slammed his fist to the handle of his throne chair.

"I do not know. But your brother Hans ruined our chance to kill the Queen! That is why I deserve to accompany you in this journey of killing the Queen, for what your brother did your family at least owes me that!" Yelled the former Duke.

Prince Caleb stood up and began to pace in circles trying to process all this information.

"Caleb, father wants us to kill Hans, after all one of us needs to take control of Arendelle and the cold witch certainly isn't interested in another Westergaard after what Hans did." Said Jurgen the second born in line for the throne.

It was true, Elsa has made it known publicly to all of Scandinavia that she was not interested in any suitors and denied all of their letters. Which only made King Sorins great vision of pocessing all of the kingdoms of Scandinavia even harder, especially when you had the Snow Queen with powers who could kill you in a second if you thought otherwise.

"Lord Duke. What did my brother say to the Queen that helped her calm down before she committed murder?" Asked Lars curious to know what his little brother said.

The former Duke of Weselton turned to his body guard Francis who stepped forward and recited the words he heard that night in the ice palace.

"_Don't be the monster they fear you are._"

The brethren all gasped silently and muttered with each other the words Hans said.

"Surely you now know why I need my revenge! Your brothers actions owe me this and I demand to help!" Yelled the Duke.

"You are in no position to demand whatsoever!" Yelled William angrily back as all the brothers joined in anger as well rebuking the former Duke.

"**Enough**." Barked Prince Caleb as he held his hand up for everyone to silence. "I've made my decision. King Sorin's wishes continue forward as we try to find Hans. If we find Hans then we shall fine Queen Elsa. Lord Duke, you and your men may accompany us. But you _will _follow our orders. And if you insomuch cross us or our family I will personally see to it that you are executed. Am I making myself clear?" threatened Caleb as he spoke and acted so much like his father King Sorin.

"Understood, your _highness_." Growled the former duke.

—

"There he is guys! Let go talk to him." Said Rapunzel as they made their way to the old traveling agent who was helping others get their tickets to board the train.

The train was a new way for for transportation, and was invented not to long ago by Richard Trevithick in London. Places like Arendelle and Corona haven't been fortunate to have a train and tracks built in their kingdoms yet but it was slowly making its way throughout several countries to make transportation a lot easier.

"_Bonjour! _It's me again, Rapunzel. I was wondering if you could help us out." Said Rapunzel.

"Of course mam, what can I do for you?" Asked the elderly man.

"We came from a very far place in Europe in hopes to find my cousins parents—" Rapunzel.

"Oh, yes I believe I remember you saying that just a few minutes ago." Responded the man.

"Yes! Well perhaps you can talk to my cousins." Rapunzel signaled for Elsa and Anna so they may speak to the elderly man as Eugene, Kristoff and Han's stood behind them in a respectable distance yet still being able to hear the whole conversation. "Don't worry he speaks French, you both know French right?"

"Uhh not perfectly but I can manage." Said Elsa as she approached the man now speaking in French. "_Bonjour_ good sir, my name is Qu— I mean Elsa. My name is Elsa and this is my sister Anna." Elsa pointed towards her sister as Anna gave a cute little wave to the man.

"We come from Arendelle and are here because we are trying to look for our parents. Is there a family at all that comes from Arendelle?" Asked Elsa.

"I'm sorry, but what is Arendelle." The old man had no idea what place that was let alone the name.

"Oh uhh, Norway. We're from Norway." Said Elsa now correcting her previous statement.

"Ahhh Norway! Well not many people from Norway travel in these places dear, mostly British and French live here. However I do know of a city that is filled with Norwegian people. In fact I've heard they call the town _Little Norway._"

"Really? Oh good sir please take us there!" Said Anna now joining in the conversation.

"Well it's not necessarily here. It's a bit further down to the country next to us. It takes about a week to get there on foot."

"A week . . . Muttered Elsa as she thought about the long journey they'd have to endure again. "What country are you referring to?"

"The United States Of America miss." Elsa and Anna were surprised by the mans sudden confidence of the country's name. They've heard about the United States, but they've never thought they'd actually be one to go visit. A very new country only founded 66 years ago.

"But if you take the train you should get there in two days."

"Really!? We'll take it! I've always wanted to ride a train anyways." Said Anna now turning to her sister talking in her native language with excitement.

"You sure about this Anna?" Asked Elsa wanting to be sure about their decision before anything.

"Elsa, this is our chance! A little town full of Norwegians?? Mom and dad _must _be there!" Said Anna holding her sisters shoulders.

"I agree with _strawberry blondie_ on this one. Better than being chased by natives." Elsa pondered Eugene's words while Anna raised her eybrows up at the weird nickname Eugene just invented for her.

"Okay Anna, I trust you." Elsa turned her attention back to the elderly man. "We would like to purchase tickets to take us to this place."

"Perfect!" The man counted the group of people except Olaf of course who was hiding in Kristoffs bag and charged extra for the steeds that would be riding in the back of the train. "Wow you folks must make good money since your able to afford all these tickets."

"Hehe, you can say that again— OWWWWWW! Punzy why!?!?" Anna's comment earned her another jab on her left breast by Rapunzel. Revealing that you are of a royal household in public let alone a new country you've never been before can cause you a lot of trouble, even held captive for ransom.

"Your train leaves in five minutes and it seems you will be riding by yourselves so there will be no one to bother you. Have a safe ride!" And with that the elderly man waved our heroes goodbye as they jumped inside the dark train.

"Oh wow, I've never been in a train before, this is amazing! Elsa we should really get one for Arendelle!" Said Anna as she led the way walking down the train like an excited five year old.

"Yes this is really impressive." Said Elsa admiring the great mechanics inside.

"Eugene and I rode a train once when we were in Berlin visiting. You guys will love it, trust me." Said Rapunzel as she followed her cousin Anna behind.

"Yeah and the girls aren't too bad either." Said Eugene with a devilish wink to his wife as Rapunzel playfully slapped his arm.

Our heroes chose a few seats in the back of the train. Three people could sit in one seat so Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel sat on one seat with Olaf on Anna's lap while the men sat in the seat across to their left.

"Hope your not gonna caress my jawline this time." Said Eugene as Hans took seat next to him.

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't talk about that!" Muttered Hans through cringed teeth.

"You know for a guy, you have really soft and feminine hands. You can't blame me for thinking you were Rapunzel. And you you big blonde mountain man, your scream is that of a teenage girl."

"Hey! It's not my fault you two decided to become cuddle buddies last night! Retaliated Kristoff with embarrassment

"SHHHHHHH! Keep it down they'll hear us—

"Everything all right boys?" Teased Rapunzel as she winked at her husband Eugene with Anna giggling behind her.

"**Ahem**, yeah yeah no everythings good, everything's fine!" Euegnes voice was cracking like he just got caught red handed stealing cookies behind his mothers back. Right _Kristoff..." _

"Yeah yeah toatally ... Hey speaking of which shouldn't we have packed food first or something? I mean I can manage with carrots but I don't think it'll be enough to share with all of you," Said Kristoff as he took a carrot out of his bag and took a bite.

"Oh don't worry, this is my favorite part. Just watch." And with that statement from Eugene sure enough came employees from the train to greet them.

"Tickets please!" After collecting all the tickets a waiter from behind approached the group. "Good day to you all. Would you like us to present you with a few breakfast suggestions?"

"Oh wow, breakfast in a train?? I love this already!" Said a squealing Anna.

Time went on and our heroes found themselves enjoying the train ride more than they anticipated. In fact is was full of laughter and slight jabs at each other. Especially Anna's smirky comments towards Hans as always. It was nighttime now and the first day of traveling was coming to an end and they were playing their final game of charades as they were trying to pass the time. Elsa unfortunately was not good at charades, in fact she was horrible and had the lowest points out of all of them.

"Okay okay my turn!" Said Anna as she eagerly jumps on her feet. She begins to dance around pretending like she's singing a duet with someone. In fact Hans caught very early that she was pantomiming _their _duet.

"Oh dear God ..." Muttered Hans as he covered his face with his hand and shook his head.

"Oooohhhh! I know your pretending to clean and sing early in the mornings like me!" Yelled Rapunzel, Anna only shook her head as a response for no.

"Your wanting to build a snowman?" Cringed Elsa. Anna stared at her sister in disbelief and scoffed. "Sorry I'm not good at charades you know that!" Pouted Elsa as Anna returned again to pantomiming.

"Are you pretending to be Olaf?" Questioned Kristoff, Anna rolled her eyes and groaned at everyone's wrong answers.

_SIGH. _"You're singing our duet .." Said Hans as he crossed his arms and shook his head.

"BOOM! Bingo! Westergaard wins!" Said Anna as she jumped in excitement and pointed at Hans.

"Are you serious, that's what you chose to mime? How were we even supposed to guess that??" Questioned Kristoff with questionable eyebrows.

"You weren't, just wanted to remind Westergaard of his _mistake_." Said Anna as she took her seat next to Kristoff.

"All right and the winner with the most points is ... oh! Anna, congrats little one." Said Eugene as they all applauded a congratulations.

"Thank you! Thank you! Except Hans, I _don't _thank you." Said sassy Anna.

"Right. Got it." Said Hans as he took a sip of his water.

—

In Arendelle the kingdom seemed to remain calm. Although Caleb tried to threaten the people of Arendelle, they seemed to be doing fine. Having a magical queen with powers helped not being scared and as far as they knew, they had no idea Elsa and Anna were in a shipwreck and were trying to find their way back.

As for Kai, Gerda and the rest of the castles staff were growing worried as more time passed. They knew Elsa and Anna would eventually return but having had the opportunity to see the two wonderful sisters grow up over the years, they have become like family.

"Kai? You doing okay?" Said Gerda as she approached the chubby overseer of the Arendelle Castle who stood outside the castles balcony overseeing the docks.

"Just waiting as usual." Said Kai as he folded his hands behind his back.

"I miss them too Kai. Even now I wish they could just be here stuffing all the chocolates from the box I try to hide from them." Said Gerda as she made her way next to Kai in the balcony.

"Gerda, If— If they don't return . . . I am going to step down as overseer . . ." Sighed Kai.

"Oh Kai, you mustn't say such things like that!" Scoffed Gerda.

"I can't continue to serve the castle if they're gone Gerda. I will have to move on—"

"Not that you silly old man! Whether you retire or not is up to you. What I am referring to is your ridiculous comment of whether or not they'll return."

"But Gerda. The King and Queen left and they never returned—"

"Yes Kai they _never _returned. But this is Elsa and Anna we're talking about. Those two brave girls can do anything when they're together. I **know **with all my heart they'll return." Said Gerda with confidence

"How can you be so sure and confident at the same time dear Gerda??" Asked Kai astonished by Gerda's belief that everything will be fine.

"Because I _believe _it Kai. Because I have faith in the Lord Jesus Christ that they will return to us. And I put my faith in his hands, praying always for the safety of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna." And with that firm but hopeful statement, Kai began to feel it too.

"I guess I've been so stressed I forgot to pray for their safety." Said Kai admitting his great mistake.

"Well as I always say, _there's never a bad timing or moment to pray._ Pray with me Kai." And so they did. Kai and Gerda fell on their knees and offered prayers to the Lord, waking Him to watch over the two girls they love so much like family and that they can have success in returning back home safely.

—

_December 3rd, 1842_

Sleep seemed to lack for Elsa. Although it was already midnight, everyone seemed to be fast asleep as the train ride proved to be far more relaxing through the dark night. The truth was that Elsa couldn't sleep due to the realization of how close they were to finding their parents. In fact what bothered her was that she didn't know if she should feel happy to see them again.

_We're so close to finding them but why is it that I don't feel happy to see them. Why do I feel nervous? Scared and even worried. _

These thoughts kept Elsa awake through the whole night as she sat a few seats up front away from the group that was asleep. However there was one that was also having a hard time sleeping for entirely different reasons and he noticed Elsa having a hard time sleeping too.

_Maybe I should go talk to her . . ._ And so he stands up and walks over to Elsa as leaned her elbow out the open window feeling the cool breeze and admiring the gentle trees under the moon.

"Can't sleep?"

"Oh!" She jumped startled by the sudden question behind her. "Oh Hans, it's just you! You almost gave me a heart attack there." She chuckled nervously still holding her heart with her right hand.

"So— Sorry about that. I just couldn't sleep and I saw you alone and I figured you might want some company." Said Hans as he took a seat next to where she was sitting. He then realized how confident he might have looked by suspecting he could sit in with her and now thought he made a huge mistake.

"But, I can go if you want—"

"No no! It's fine, please sit down I'd love some company." Said Elsa as she stopped him before he got up and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Oh, well thank you." Said Hans returning the smile as he sat back down and ran his fingers through his long hair. Elsa quickly glanced and smirked at his attractive hair and beard as she looked down at the floor.

"So what's bothering you?" _Wow so bold and straightforward. Am I turning into Eugene?_

Elsa was taken back by the sudden forwardness by Hans, what was even more shocking for her however was that he was right. "Why would you assume something is bothering me?" Questioned Elsa with furrowed eyebrows. In all honesty she was curious how she could read her so well.

"Well for one your awake and it's midnight, your staring out the window to the outside like your contemplating something and if I'm not mistaken you didn't really eat your dinner."

_How did you get all of that right . . . _Thought Elsa to herself. Before Elsa could say anything Hans finished with one final statement.

"Annndddd I know all of this because something is also bothering me."

"What's bothering _you_?" Said Elsa now wanting to be the one interrogating.

"Well besides Eugene spooning me this morning I'm worried about never being happy again and—"

"Wait wait slow down. What did you just say??" Asked Elsa now leaning in with full attention.

"About Eugene spooning me?? It was an **awful **thing to wake up to in the morning believe me—"

"No not that! You said your worried about you never being happy again, what do you mean by that??" Elsa was surprised by Hans declaration of never being happy again.

"Well if I'm being honest this past month with _you_ and with them has been the happiest time of my life." Said Hans with a sad smile."

"Really?" Whispered Elsa as she put her feet up on the seat so she can hug her knees.

"Yep." Said Hans as he put his one foot up and hugged his knee close to his chest while the other foot dangled.

"But why— I mean how, surely you've had better and more pleasant experiences than all this we've been going through?" Said Elsa.

"No, no I haven't actually. My whole life I've never been happy until the day you set me free." Said Hans as he met her blue eyes.

"Even after everything we've gone through? The shipwreck, being stranded in an island, you being beaten to almost death, poisoned, almost killed by wolves and traveling in exhaustion to get here. Everything that has happened you claim to be the happiest time of your life??"

"Yes. Everything. I'd do it all again if it meant I'd get stuck in that island with _you_." Elsa's heart was pounding and her skin was burning again. She was never one to feel warmness, her body temperature was always cool yet she felt more than just warmness, she felt the urge to just have him hold her and rock her back and forth like a baby.

"Hans, you have a bright future ahead of you. Give it time and I'm sure you'll meet someone who can make you feel happy." It pained her to say that, because she wanted more than anything in this moment to be with him but given the circumstances she couldn't.

"No I won't, my past will not be forgiven easily and I understand that. I'm just trying to enjoy these last few moments with you. And with everyone else of course." Chuckled a nervous Hans. Elsa stayed quiet as she tried to process everything he just admitted.

"So anyways enough about me, how about you?" Asked Hans with a smirk.

"How about me what?"

"What's bothering you." There it was, the same question she knew.

_SIGH _"I don't know how I feel about seeing my parents again . . . I mean if they're alive that's great and all but I already found closure in their death more than 6 years ago. To see them again and alive, it's almost terrifying . . . It makes me not want to be here." Said Elsa as she nervously played with her platinum blonde braid.

"A month after the events of my coronation, I knew I needed to find closure by visiting my parents gravesite. I wasn't able to go to the funeral because I was so afraid of hurting someone, or worse even Anna.

I asked Anna to accompany me, just the two of us and I rode with Anna as she led the way with her horse Kjekk. As we approached the hill overseeing the large fjord my heart started pounding harder as I saw the two large tombstones before my eyes.

Anna had to hold me in her arms as I approached the two grave stones and I immediately fell to the floor crying all that I held in since their death. All the pain, all the sadness and all the regret. I think I mourned and wept for two hours straight while Anna held me in her arms being the good sister she is as she cried with me.

"I'm so sorry .. I can't say I know what it feels like since I've never experienced that love of a family in a household. I always said to myself that if any of my family members died I wouldn't cry because I never felt love towards them. But I can only imagine that with your parents you and Anna had that love." Said Hans.

"They weren't perfect but they were my parents and I still loved them. Especially my papa who was so hard on me to control my powers but I know he did it out of love. If only I knew how I could conceal and know the truth about how to control my powers in the first place. Then they'd probably still be here .."

"You know once when I was serving as admiral for the Southern Isles, I used to tell my men that suffered from post traumatic stress disorder, that in order for them to sleep better at night they need to toughen it out by exercising before they went to bed, eat well and say your prayers. Basically have a good schedule so that your body and mind can beat the horrible nightmares.

But then something interesting happened, I remember there was a young boy not much younger than me that experienced a horrible death before his eyes. One of our men who tragically died serving the navy. And I tried giving him my tips on how to beat the nightmares but nothing was working. And so I told him one day that if he wanted to beat this it was up to him. A few months later I started noticing he was sleeping better, he was smiling more and was far better at being attentive."

"Really??" Asked Elsa very curiously. "Well what changed then??"

"It turned out .. it wasn't my tips that helped. He found a discovery that changed _my_ way of thinking. He realized that it was perfectly _normal _for him to feel these challenging feelings and he let himself cry and hug his pillow and have faith everything would be okay." Said Hans as he started to remember the young boy.

"But .. wouldn't that make him you know, worse?" Asked Elsa who was very curious at this young boys recovery.

"No because feeing is part of life. Without **pain** we don't know **pleasure**, without **sadness** we don't know **happiness**. And without **hate**, we don't know **love**." Elsa stared at Hans and she had a feeling she knew where this was headed. Hans took a deep breath and licked his lips. "Elsa what I'm trying to say is that your father had it all _wrong_, concealing your powers made everything worse. Concealing and hiding everything is bad and one day it will explode. I should know since I've experienced it."

"What .. so— so your saying my father was a bad man .."

_Uh oh. Not what I meant ..._

"Huh?? Oh no no no! What I meant— I mean what I'm trying to say—"

"What do you think that I was some kind of puppet and he controlled my feelings too??"

_Oh no, not good not good not good ..._

"No I'm not saying that. I'm more than positive your father was a great man, I'm just saying that the way he went about things with concealing your powers was wrong, it turned things for worse." Explained Hans.

"It's not like he did it on purpose, he was scared for us!" Said Elsa defensively.

"But didn't his actions make everything worse for everyone??"

And that was all Elsa needed to hear. She stared at Hans in disbelief like he just offended her. Maybe it was the stress she was under or maybe it was the sadness she felt they wouldn't be together after this journey, but instead she just got up and walked away from him.

"Wait Elsa please I can explain—" but it was too late. Elsa went back to the group and lied down as if she was going to go to sleep.

_Damn it Hans .. what the hell did you do now. _

The next morning Elsa was completely ignoring Hans. She was refusing to stare at him and Hans felt horrible. Even Kristoff noticed the awkward silence between the two.

"What's up." Said Kristoff taking a seat next to Hans who was siting by himself.

"Huh? Oh hey .." Said Hans rubbing his forehead.

"Something happen between you two?" Asked Kristoff.

"Why would you think something happened between us?"

"Come on man .. your sitting by yourself and Elsa is in a serious mood, even around Anna. She's also refusing to look at you." Said Kristoff, just then Eugene takes a seat next to Hans and Kristoff to join the conversation.

"Hey lady fingers, did you guys kiss last night or something cause Elsa _really _doesn't wanna talk to you right now." Said Eugene.

"God is it that obvious!? Ughhh okay look last night we stayed up and talked because she was under a lot of stress about seeing her parents again. She started to blame herself for not being able to conceal her powers earlier and I said that what her dad thought concealing is was wrong and only made things worse. I didn't think she'd get upset about that!?" Explained Hans.

"Oooo yeah, been there done that .. they're really sensitive about their parents." Explained Kristoff. "Just give it time, she'll come around. For now just give her some space."

"I guess .." Said Hans frustrated,

"Remember my advice lady fingers. Women _always _come around." Said Eugene.

Time went on and night time was approaching again. Elsa and Hans still haven't talked and even Anna was starting to realize something was off. Elsa became more and more nervous the closer they started getting to their new destination and after last nights conversation with Hans, she just couldn't focus on their main objective to finding Agnarr and Iduna. Just then one of the train employees from the engine room comes walking up to the group.

"Good eveneing ladies and gentlemen. We should be arriving to our destination bright and early morning tomorrow. Please make yourselves comfortable and let us know if you need anything." He heads back to the engine room and one of the men from the room declared very loudly their next destination.

"Next stop, **Brooklyn**."

**_Not my favorite chapter but we're so close guys! Next two chapter will be a roller coaster of emotions just you wait! I'm so excited to finally see where we get going from here! _**

**_Please leave your reviews as always, they motivate me to write more._**

**_All love!_**


	5. Eighth Avenue

Chapter 5:

Eighth Avenue 

_Sunday _

_December 4th, 1842_

"Land ho!" Yelled the captain of the Southern Isles ship as they finally landed in Corona. Queen Magdalia let out a satisfied exhale as she stood at the edge of the ship viewing the beautiful kingdom before her.

"Your majesty, whenever you are ready." Said the captain respectfully as he bowed before her.

"Of course, let us go." Said Queen Magdalia as she was guided by the captain and several crew members to the ships wooden dock ladder. Although controversial, the Southern Isles had a talent for designing some of the best ships known to Scandinavia. A lot of that was thanks to Hans himself when he served as admiral for the Southern Isles.

King Frederic and Queen Arianna of Corona as always stood in the docks with their guards behind them waiting for their dear friend Queen Magdalia as she makes her way down the wooden dock ladder. King Fredric runs up like the gentlemen he is and meets Magdalia half way to help her.

"Allow me Magdalia!" Said Frederic taking her arm in his.

"Oh Frederic it so nice to see you again!" Said the beautiful auburn haired queen.

"Likewise Magdalia, we are always happy to have you here." Said King Fredric as they stepped down to the docks and he politely kissed her knuckles.

"Hello my dear friend." Said Queen Magdalia now turning her attention to Queen Arianna.

"Oh it's so nice to see you again Magdalia!" Said Queen Arianna dropping the formalities as she hugged her dear friend in a tight embrace. "How was the voyage here?"

"Oh it was perfect, the weather seemed to cooperate beautifully thanks to the Lord." Said Magdalia with the sweetest smile.

"Well that is wonderful news! We have _a lot_ to talk about Magdalia, so much has happened over the past month." Said Arianna holding her shoulders with care.

_SIGH _"Indeed we do Arianna .." said Magdalia fighting back her tears.

"Oh my dear friend .. it's okay." Said Arianna giving her another reassuring embrace as Magdalia smiled sadly and let one teardrop fall from her right eye. "Come Magdalia, let us go to the castle." Said Arianna wiping her tear away with her thumb and placing her arm on her own.

"Indeed, guards." Said King Frederic commanding his men. "See that you take Queen Magdalias provisions to the castle."

"Yes your majesty." Said the guards as they hurried up the ship.

"Now, shall we?" Said king Frederic with a kind smile as he respectfully signaled for them to walk with him as he folded both his hands behind his back as they made their way to the beautiful castle of Corona.

—

"_Hans .." _

_"Wake up my love .."_

_"Hans .."_

_CHOO CHOO!_

"HANS!" Yelled Eugene as he threw a banana at Hans head waking him up.

"Huh?? M—mom??" Awoke Hans confused by the banana on his chest.

"Mom!? First your caress my jaw now you call me your mother!?" Yelled Eugene cringing at Hans while Kristoff chuckled behind him.

"Sorry." Groaned Hans. "I must've been dreaming of her."

"Well keep dreaming _lady__ fingers_, we're here." Said Eugene sticking his hand to help him up.

"We— we are??"

"Yes now come on everyone is ready to go." Hans took his hand in sure grip and quickly stood up on his feet to see the rest of the group preparing their bags and small provisions to take with them. Olaf got himself comfortable and jumped back inside Kristoffs bag so he can remain hidden. And that's when he saw her, Elsa talking to Anna and he couldn't help but stare at her, their conversation yesterday kept replaying in his mind and he lacked sleep because of it.

"Dude." Whispered Kristoff to Hans ear causing him to jump. "You gotta stop staring at her, just give her some space."

"I know— I know .." said Hans sighing defeatedly as he turned around to Eugene. "This is your fault damn it!"

"Me??" Said Eugene offended with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes you! Being around you for too long made me say something before even thinking!" Complained Hans.

"HAHA! Well that's only a talent that _Flynn Rider _can master so well." Chuckled Eugene. "Don't worry man! It's your first disagreement of many more to come, trust me I could name a million of disagreements and fights Rapunzel and I have had."

"Same here." Admitted Kristoff.

"Yeah yeah whatever, let's go already." Said Hans as they made their way down the train to exit.

While the men waited outside for the girls, Elsa felt prompted to offer a prayer. Her emotions were acting up again and she didn't know to feel about it. And so while Rapunzel and Anna were laughing with one another, Elsa lowered her head and offered words that she felt in her heart.

_Beloved Father in Heaven, _

_I humbly offer a prayer to Thee in this moment because we need Thy help. We are about to go out in hopes to finding our parents in this new world we haven't been to before. We ask that Thy spirit may be with us, that we may listen to the promptings of the Holy Ghost and that we may have sufficient energy to trail forward._

_Thy Son had taught us, "__ **Ask, and it shall be given you; seek, and ye shall find****; ****knock, and it shall be opened unto you**." _

_Beloved Father, may we have faith in thy Son Jesus Christ that He will show us the way._

_In his name I pray, Amen._

Shortly after she offered her prayer, Elsa opened her teary eyes wiping away them away before they fall down her face.

"Elsa? You Okay?" Asked Anna as she noticed Elsa blinking her tears away.

"Yes yes, I am fine." Said Elsa reassuring Anna with a smile.

"Oh, well are you ready?"

Elsa took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I'm ready."

The girls made their way out of the train and were met by Hans, Eugene and Kristoff already waiting with Sitron, Maximus and Sven. Although he was trying his best to follow Kristoffs advice, Hans just couldn't seem to take his eyes off Elsa and even though he couldn't see it, she was having a hard time keeping her eyes off him.

"HEY!" _Snap snap snap!_ Anna clicked her fingers trying to get Hans attention so he could stop staring at Elsa.

"Huh— What??" Studdered Hans embarrassingly as he turned to face Anna.

"Eyes here Westergaard! I've repeating your name 6 times!" Said the feisty and sassy strawberry blonde.

"Oh sorry— uh what's going on?"

"Oohhh! You want me to explain again!? Ugh! Listen this time. The engineer of the train told us that little Norway is just a few blocks ahead. So let's get going, it's bright and early and it's perfect for being able to find them." Said Anna with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, okay yeah let's do it." Shrugged Hans.

"_GREAT!_ Now do us all a favor and get on Sitron already so we can go!" Demanded Anna as she pointed at Sitron with Elsa already waiting for him there.

"Yeesh, she can be demanding huh?" Whispered Eugene to Kristoff.

"Haha, you have no idea .." said Kristoff as shook his head.

Hans quickly made his way to Sitron who was gently enjoying the delicate caresses on his nose by Elsa. Elsa had known Sitron for quite a while now, in fact when Hans was sent back home after the coronation, she had taken Sitron in the royal stables and even learned to ride with him since she never had the opportunity to growing up. Every morning before her Queenly duties she would feed Sitron and brush his mane as she sang to him. In reality Sitron has become one of her closest friends and Sitron loved Elsa.

"Hey Sitron my dear, you want an apple?" Said Elsa as she took out an apple from a bag and handed it to him. She then turned around to see Hans approaching both of them and she quickly turned her attention to the ground as if she was studying it the whole time.

It was awkward, Hans hated feeling like a monster again for what he had said and didn't even know how to approach Elsa anymore. He stuck his hand out respectfully to help her up as usual but she refused,

"I can manage." She said straightforward as she climbed on top of Sitron with ease.

_Of course you can .._ Muttered Hans in his mind.

He jumped on top on Sitron and made himself comfortable to ride. Although Elsa didn't want to in this exact moment, she had to wrap her arms around Hans waist in order for her not to fall. Hans face turned bright red not because of her cool touch, he'd already gotten used to that. But because after last nights conversation everything was now _different_ in a bad way.

"All right lets go!" Yelled Anna as they trotted through the city, admiring the different architect and giant skyscrapers.

—

"So everythings been a mess, worse than usual actually." Sighed heavily Magdalia as she finished explaining the whole story of Elsa freeing Hans and her husband King Sorin going mad everyday their sons don't find Hans.

"Wow, that truly is awful Magdalia .. but Elsa let Hans go free did he not? Why is Sorin so worried??" Asked Queen Arianna as she stirred her tea with sugar.

"It's the prophesy Arianna .. the man is _refusing_ to believe it even though he knows the truth. He will do anything in his power to prevent it from happening." Said Magdalia as she nervously stirred her own tea. "He even went as far to tell me that this would be my final voyage to Corona .."

"What?? Final voyage?? Absolutely not!" Said Arianna putting her tea down in the table.

"I don't want to return Arianna .. I fear that man will kill me any second now the more time passes they don't find my little Hans. He's starting to suspect my involvement of setting him free." Said Magdalia as she sadly remembered her beloved son.

"That will _not_ happen Magdalia." Said Frederic taking a sip of his tea. "You shall stay here as much time as you need."

"Oh Frederic I can't ask you to do that—"

"My decision is made Magdalia. You will stay here with us." Said Frederic with a reassuring smile.

"I just don't want Sorin to come barging through the door angry at you for doing that for me .." Said Magdalia nervously as she played with her beautiful auburned hair.

"He wouldn't dare, after all, Corona and the Southern Isles have a very good trading partnership, and I'm sure he wouldn't want to risk anything he'd regret." Said King Frederic with a smirk.

"You are most welcome to stay with us my dear friend." Said Arianna gently taking her hand.

"Thank you both. You two are the most amazing people and you remind me so much of Iduna and Agnarr." Said Magdalia reaching her other hand and covering it with her own.

"Ah yes, my dear little brother and his precious wife Iduna. How I miss them." Said Arianna with a gentle but sad smile. "There is something however I _must_ tell you Magdalia .."

"What is it dear?" Said Magdalia putting her tea down.

"Please just know that before I tell you that you need to know everything is okay."

"O—okay." Said Magdalia now starting to feel nervous. Queen Arianna took a deep breath and began to explain.

"Almost a month ago the captain of Elsa and Anna's ship was found weak and hurt in our seashore. We took him in and he explained to us that he had been in a shipwreck with them present."

"Oh no .." gasped Magdalia with fear as she placed her hand close to her mouth.

"And.. it seems that Hans was with them in the shipwreck .."

"No... not my baby no ..." Magdalia's tears were now building up on her eyes.

"Magdalia dear it's okay! _Shh shh_ there now, he is safe!" Said Arianna kneeling down at her and placing her hands on her shoulders.

"He— He is??" Said Magdalia trying to breath normal again.

"Yes, our daughter Rapunzel and her husband Eugene have made contact with King Jon from Iceland and received word that they were indeed alive and well. She and Eugene are currently searching for them but the good thing is that they are safe and well." Explained King Frederic.

"Oh .. oh thank you Lord." Said Magdalia holding her heart with her hands. "When will they return??"

"We don't know, we are still waiting for a letter from Rapunzel but we do know that when Hans had escaped after you and Lars set him free that he ran and jumped on their ship and they were sailing to Corona so he can stay here instead of returning to Arendelle. That is until the storm hit them." Explained Queen Arianna.

"But they will return soon we are sure of that." Said King Frederic.

"After all, I think it's time Hans finally meets _**her**_, dont you think?" Asked Arianna.

"Yes, I believe it is time they finally meet .. is **she** upstairs?" Asked Magdalia.

"Oh you know her, can never stay still and always wants to help out." Chuckled Arianna as Magdalia joined in with her.

"Haha yes, she is something else. May I go see her?"

"Of course Magdalia! Go right ahead." Said Arianna.

"Very well, excuse me and thank you so much for your hospitality. Her and I shall join you for dinner later today." And with that Magdalia curtsied and left to go upstairs to meet with her.

But who's _**her**_ . . .

—

"Okay eighth avenue should be around the corner." Said Anna as she read the directions she wrote down front he train engineer.

"Ah! There it is, eighth avenue!" Said Anna excitingly as she pointed at the street sign. "Come on let's go Sven!" Sven did what he was told and took off with speed.

"Who whoa slow down Anna!" Yelled Kristoff trying to calm his feisty girlfriend.

"Anna wait up! Go sitron, follow Anna!" Elsa immediately commanded Sitron and he did what he was told as Maximus also followed along. Anna, Kristoff and Sven arrived first and turned into eighth avenue as fast as they could and immediately halted before going any further because what they saw in front of them was shocking to say the least.

"Anna? Everything okay—" Elsa stopped as well as she realized why Anna was silent and staring.

"Oh .. my .. god .." muttered Euegene as he helped Rapunzel down from Maximus. Hans instinctively did the same and helped Elsa down which she didn't rebuke since she was in total shock staring with Anna. Our heroes walked to where Anna and Kristoff were standing and lined up together.

"It's— it's little Norway ..." Whispered Anna. Indeed it was, they were in_ Eighth Avenue_ and before their eyes were small stores so similar to that of Norway and wonderful Norwegian people they've never met before. The whole avenue in front of them reminded them so much of home.

"Oooohhhh! I wanna see!" Muffled Olaf from

Kristoffs bag as he peeked his eye out out through the hole. "Wow, this place is gorgeous!"

"This _place_ literally looks like Norway .. it's kind of .. weird." Muttered Kristoff.

"Elsa .. this is where mama and papa could be .." Whispered Anna. Elsa's heart was pounding even faster now. "Oh look! They have Nordic sweets! Let's go!" Said Anna very excited as she crossed the street to head into the little store that read _Nordic Sweets_ in Norwegian.

"Wait Anna slow down!" Elsa hurried up to catch her little sister while the others did the rest. Anna opened the stores door and barged in like a child just received money from their mother to buy candy.

"_Hallo_!" Said the elderly women behind the counter. Just hearing that in her native language was the most beautiful thing Anna could hear in this exact moment!

"_Hei på deg!_" Said Anna with a bright smile.

"We have new shipments that came in this morning so please help yourself my dear." Said the old women.

"Anna?? Why did you— whoa ..." suddenly Elsa stopped as she realized there were thousands of Nordic treats in front of her. And chocolate .. the sisters weakness.

"_Hallo!_ You two look like sisters!" Said the kind old women as she studied their faces like she knew them.

"Uhh yes— yes we are .." Said Elsa completely surprised as she heard her native language.

"Please help yourselves!" Said the kind old women. "My name is _Alma_ in case you need anything."

"Elsa let's get some, come on!" Said Anna jumping up and down with excitement.

"Anna .. we have to go find our—"

"Come on, we have to eat don't we??" Said Anna.

"Yes but this? For breakfast??" Said elsa pointing at the treats in front of them.

"Come on .. it's not like we haven't done it before!" Said Anna with now pleading puppy eyes. As everyone else stepped inside the store, Elsa finally gave in.

"Haha okay fine, but afterwards we go."

"_Hallo! _Please help yourselves." Said Alma greeting the rest of our heroes until she noticed one that grabbed her attention. "You, handsome man what is your name?" Asked the old women.

"Oh me? Hahaha why thank you kind women." Said Eugene leaning on the counter giving her one of his famous smirks.

"No not you! Him!" Said the old women pointing at Hans behind him.

"M— me??" Said Hans thrown off by the question.

"H— him!?" Retaliated Eugene offended while Rapunzel and Anna giggled. Even Elsa couldn't help but smirk.

"Yes you, what is your name handsome."

"Uhh— Hans .."

"You're not Norweigan are you."

"Uhh no I'm uhh— I'm Danish." Said Hans rather shyly and weirded out.

"Ahhhh yes ... Danish ... I've dated many Danish men throughout my life. Phew! Do they know how to please a women in bed—"

PFFTTTTT! Eugene had spat out his Norwegian orange soda he had gotten from the soda isle at hearing this old women's inappropriate comment. Kristoff had to pat his back making sure he doesn't choke to death.

Rapunzel and Anna began to laugh at the old women's claim and even Elsa had to hide her smile as she began to giggle. The old women made her way around the counter and walked over to Hans maybe a little too close then what he would allow.

"Ahhhh yessss." Said the old women grabbing his strong shoulders and feeling his pectoral muscles and then made her way to his face feeling his strong jawbone and auburned hair and beard. "You must drive norweigan women _crazy_ over you! Isn't that right ladies??" Said the old women turning her attention to a giggling Elsa and Anna.

"Oh uhh .." Said Anna nervously as Elsa cleared her throat at the uncomfortableness.

"I guess that's a yes." Laughed the little old women. "Come follow me _handsome_ Hans. I have some Danish pastries, would you like to take some for you and your friends??"

"Uhh sure, I would love that." Said Hans still very shy with an embarrassed crimsoned expression.

"Of course you would _handsome_. Follow me." Said Alma pulling him.

"Hey what about me!? I'm German. Aren't German guys a catch too??" Said Eugene a little jealous.

"Meh." Responded Alma as she kept pulling Hans with her as Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa went back to their giggling.

"Haha, better luck next time buddy." Said Kristoff giving a jaw dropped Eugene a playful pat in the back. While Hans was busy being escorted by the old innapropiate women Alma, the rest of the group decided to start gathering their treats they'd like to take with them. And much to their surprise there was treats that they had back in Norway.

"So, how long have you been bedding the beautiful plantinum women _handsome_ Hans." Said Vilde with a devilish smirk which caused Hans to choke on his Danish pastry he had stuffed in his mouth.

"I'm— I'm sorry!?" Replied Hans trying to breath normal again.

"Oh young lad, I've lived in this world for 80 years, I know when a women is fond of you."

"Uhh— no sorry we're just friends, or used to be anyways .." said Hans as he continued to stuff more pastry's in a bag.

"Oh, and why is that?" Said Alma now curious.

"Well I may have said something that offended her and I don't really have the best past when it comes to her .. let's just say I may have a _deadly_ past with her .." said Hans clearing his throat.

He had no idea why he was opening so much to this little old lady, but right now he needed someone else to talk to besides Kristoff and Eugene, and Elsa was now ignoring him.

"Oh you _handsome_ idiot .. us women forgive easily don't you realize that? You just have to open your heart and listen to it." Said Alma as she placed the last Danish pastry in the bag. "Now you guys aren't from here are you? All your accents sound like you just came off the boat."

"Oh well uhh yes, we're actually from Norway trying to find Elsa and Anna's mother and father." Explained Hans.

"Oh, and what are their names?"

"Agnarr and Iduna." The women stared at Hans hesistating whether she should answer or not but finally responded. "I'm afraid I can't help you if you don't give me a last name, do you know their last name??"

"Uhh I don't .."

"Here, let us go ask your girlfriend and that strawberry blonde sister of hers." She grabbed his arm again and dragged him back to the main store entrance where the rest of the group were eating and drinking their treats.

"Young lady, your name is Elsa right??" Asked Alma.

"Uhh yes it is." Said Elsa walking closer to the women.

"Hans here tells me you two are trying to find your parents, I unfortunately can't help you if you don't give me your full names."

"Oh right of course, well my mama and papas names are Agnarr and Iduna **Andersen**. And I am their daughter Elsa Andersen." Said Elsa.

"Andersen .." repeated the old women like she recognized the names.

"Yes and my name is **Arianna** Andersen." Said Anna joining her sisters left side.

"Wait what!? _Arianna_? Your name is Arianna??" Said Kristoff shocked by Anna's sudden declaration of her name.

"Yeah you didn't know that!?" Said Anna turning her attention to Kristoff like he was crazy.

"No! I always thought your name was just Anna!"

SIGH "My full name is _Arianna_ but I like to go by Anna. I was named after my aunt Arianna, Rapunzel's mother." Explained Anna.

"It's true, I was actually named Arianna like my mother before I was abducted by Gothel. So my uncle Agnarr feeling horrible for my mother, named his newborn girl Arianna." Explained Rapunzel.

"But— you go by Rapunzel." Said Kristoff still in disbelief.

"Well yeah, I mean I've gotten used to it." Laughed Rapunzel.

"ANYWAYS!" Said Anna annoyed how they were now so focused on her real name. "Do you know of them?" Asked Anna to the old women.

"I'm afraid dear that _Andersen _is such a common Nordic surname .." said Vilde as Elsa and Anna gave out a frustrating sigh. "But you can try knocking on all the doors around the neighborhood and asking for them."

"Actually that's not a bad idea old timer." Laughed Eugene popping another cinnamon bun in his mouth when suddenly he yelped. "OWWWWW!" His ear was being pulled by the short elderly women down to her eye level.

"Who you calling old timer _big nose_." Chuckled the old confident woman as she let go of his ear. Eugene held his ear rubbing it like he had just cut it off.

"Okay we'll do that, thank you so much for your help Alma! Let us pay you for the treats." Said Anna as she started to dig in her satchel for money.

"No no, you guys just run along." Said Alma sticking her hand out to stop them.

"But surely we owe you for this! Please allow us." Said Elsa.

"No my dear child, do not pay me." Said Alma grabbing Elsa's cold hands in hers. "Your presence has already been enough payment for my soul. Besides, I got to stare at that _gorgeous_ Dane over there." Winked Alma to Elsa like she was trying to tell her something while everyone else started laughing and Elsa trying her best to hide her her smirk. "Now go, and the best of luck to all of you."

"Thank you Alma." Said Elsa as she was pulled in a hug by Alma and she returned the gesture. "Now run along you kids!" Elsa and Anna led the way out of the store with Hans following behind until he was suddenly called out by Alma.

"Not you _handsome_, stay I must tell you something important." Hans hesitated but seeing how his group was already distracted by the treats he went up to Alma.

"Yes mam?" Said Hans.

"Listen to me carefully young lad. At 5:30 in the afternoon you are to come back to this store, do you understand?" Said the elderly women with a very serious tone.

"Wait why?" Asked Hans with furrowed eyebrows.

"_You'll find what your looking for._"

"But why would I need to— OWWWWW!"

"Do as I say you handsome Dane!" Said the elderly women holding Hans ear with her finger and meeting her eye level.

"Oww oww okay okay!" Said Hans as the old woman finally let go of his ear.

"Very well, now go and run along." Said Alma as Hans started waking back out the store. "Oh and Hans!" Hans turned around to see what else she had to say to him.

"No matter what, us women are _always _right. Even when we're wrong, we're _always _right." Winked the old women to Hans like she was giving him advice. And with that advice Hans headed out the store to meet the rest of the heroes.

—

Matthias and his men had ended up going far north into the woods of the country of Iceland in hopes to find the Queen and the Princess. But after much traveling his men began to murmer about how long and exhausting the journey had become and so he knew that before anything went out of hand he needed to rest his men.

"We will rest for an hour and then continue with our quest." Said Matthias as his men followed his instructions and found comfortable grass or rocks to rest on.

"General Matthias?" Asked on one his men.

"Yes soldier." Responded Matthias drinking his water.

"What Prince Caleb of the Southern Isles said about sending a war to Arendelle over the Queen setting Hans free, it isn't true is it?" Asked the young soldier worriedly as the rest of his men waited for an answer from Matthias.

He was hesistant at answering first but finally sighed and turned his attention to them. "I don't know soldier. But what I _do _know is that Queen Elsa is still Queen over all of Arendelle. And if she says Hans is to be set free than it is done."

"But.. he's a murderer General ..." said the young soldier.

"Last I remember he hasn't murdered anyone. Whatever the Queen decides to do, it is our duty to support her and trust her. Even if it means going to war." Said Matthias glancing at his young soldiers.

"But regardless, even if they _dare _come at us, we shall show the Southern Isles that we are not to be messed with. No matter how large or powerful their military is."

"And what if we're wrong .. what if we lose." Said the young soldier scared by what the future holds.

"Then we'll lose together." Right as Matthias said those words there was a agonizing screech that filled the Icelandic woods. A horrible noise like a monster was calling for his prey.

_RRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRR_

"Swords!" Yelled Matthias as he and his men stood up and pull out their swords ready to attack whatever they just heard. It sounded like the gates of hell opened and satans army had been released. Suddenly the screeching stopped and silence filled the air like nothing had happened.

"Wha— what was that General!?" Asked one of the young soldiers who was still shaken up by what they just heard.

"I— I don't know .. but we have to keep moving. Let's go!" Yelled Matthias as all of them started follwing his lead to go deeper into the forest.

—

Back in New York, our heroes made a circle in the middle of the street as they started to plan their task of finding Agnarr and Iduna. They all realized asking around and knocking was the only way they would have any luck. They knew this task would be better on foot so they tied up Sitron, Maximus and Sven behind Alma's _Nordic Sweets_ store until they returned.

"Okay so right now in the perfect opportunity to start asking the people. It is early morning and everyone seems to be off with their usual days." Explained Elsa. "We'll meet here, in front of the _Nordic Sweets_ store.

"I agree, we should all split up." Joined Hans as he tried his best not to make eye contact with Elsa since things weren't patched up yet.

"Groups of two? That'll help us cover more ground." Suggested Rapunzel with Pascal agreeing on her shoulder.

"I call Kristoff as my partner!" Shouted Anna as she grabbed her mountain mans strong arm.

"Actually Anna .. I think you and Elsa should go together." Said Hans nervously.

"Wait what? I mean I don't mind being with my own sister but why should I trust you with my Kristoff!?" Demanded Anna as she placed her left hand on her hip.

"Hans is right Anna. It'll be better if you and Elsa are together on this one. If your parents are here they can recognize you." Said Kristoff coming to defend Hans. In all honesty Kristoff thought it was a good idea but he knew right now that things were delicate with Hans and Elsa.

"Hmm, okay fine. But if you hurt my Kristoff I'll punch your face again Westergaard!" Threatened Anna.

"I'll try not to." Chuckled Hans as he made his way over to Kristoff. As Elsa watched him leave she shyly placed a piece of her platinum lock behind her ear feeling strangely melancholy not saying goodbye or wishing Hans good luck.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Pouted Anna as she watched him and Kristoff leave. "Wait! You guys do realize you have Olaf with you right??" Kristoff and Hans stop in their trail and groan realizing he was still hiding inside Kristoffs bag.

"Yup I'm still here!" Laughed the little snowman.

"Now Olaf, you gotta promise me you'll be on your best behavior for Hans and Kristoff." Called Elsa as she bent down and peeked her eye inside the hole.

"I will! Maybe Hans and I can play hide and seek again!"

"Uhh— Maybe next time buddy okay?" Said Hans patting Olafs hidden head. "We'll see you guys later I guess." Said Hans nodding at the group as him and Kristoff went straight ahead to cover a street of restaraunts and businesses.

"Don't kiss anyone you don't know lady fingers!" Called out Eugene. "Well I guess blondie and I will cover this other street. Seems like they're just full of apartment buildings."

"Bye Elsa, bye Anna good luck!" Said Rapunzel as she waved them goodbye and walked away.

Now it was Elsa and Anna, all alone once again. They both stared quietly at the street ahead of them filled with people and houses. Elsa took a deep breath and held it in as long as she could before letting it go.

"You ready Elsa?" Asked Anna taking her hand in hers.

"I am, are you?" Said Elsa facing her sister.

"I was _born _ready." Said the feisty strawberry blonde as Elsa gave out a chuckle to relax the nervous tension they felt. "We'll do this, _together_."

"We will." Said Elsa as they smiled each other and walked to talk to the people and knock in their houses in hopes to finding Agnarr and Iduna.

Our heroes spent the whole day walking as they tried to talk to as many people as they could asking for Agnarr and Iduna Andersen. Whenever someone would point out a Andersen they knew, that Andersen only ended up pointing at another Andersen family they knew. Alma was right, Andersen is a very common surname in Nordic.

Kristoff and Hans were especially having a hard time finding Elsa and Anna's parents. It seemed no one in eighth avenue was from Arendelle or even remotely close from there. Olaf had ended up falling asleep inside Kristoffs bag taking his usual nap time. Even for a crazy energetic snowman like him needed his nap.

"Haven't we already gone down this street??" Said Hans as him and Kristoff took a break next to an alleyway trying to catch their breath.

"Ugh, I don't even know anymore. Everything here looks the same." Said Kristoff as he sat with his back on the alleyways wall. "We've been at it for over 6 hours and yet still no luck."

"Three more hours until we meet back at the same place we left off." Said Hans sitting a few feet away from Kristoff.

"You wanna know something crazy?" Asked Kristoff.

"Sure_ I love crazy_." Said Hans massaging his calves from all the walking they've done.

"Ookaayy, don't get too carried away with your comments there." Said Kristoff correcting Hans before he got too comfortable. "I Uhh— I've actually decided I'm going to **propose** to Anna."

Hans spat out his water in disbelief as he tried to remain a strong grip on his water canteen so it doesn't fall.

"Really? Wow that is— that's great. What made you come up with that decision?" Asked Hans trying to remain his posture.

"Well, we've been together for nearly 3 years now and I realized that the more times go by, the more I wanna be able to have children of my own. I want a big family and to share it with someone special. I believe it's Anna."

"Well .. I can't say I disagree with you. By the way have you asked Elsa for her blessing?"

No— no I haven't. I'm scared she might say no, after all she said no to you."

"Okay but my proposal was for my own doing and Elsa knows you aren't anything like me. Besides you've been dating her for almost 3 years, I'm sure she'll say yes." Said Hans.

"Actually that's not what I'm really worried about." Said Kristoff as he started tossing pebbles at the alleyway.

"Well what is it your worried about?"

"I'm worried she might say no because she's afraid." Said Kristoff taking a deep breath.

"Why would she be afraid??"

"Believe it or not Anna is the only friend Elsa has. I mean sure there's me and Sven and Olaf but we mean nothing like the way Anna means to her. She adores her and they spend so much time together, making up the years of isolation she's been in. I've seen the way she stares at us when we're being all romantic and I know she feels saddened at times knowing that one day Anna will eventually marry. I think she's afraid that she'll feel alone again. That she won't have her sister by her side anymore."

"I'm sure she'll understand once you tell her." Said Hans.

"You think so?"

"I don't see why not, it'll show Elsa how much respect you have for Anna if you talk to her first."

"Yeah maybe your right .. I'll talk to her tomorrow." Said Kristoff now feeling a little confident. "Thanks for the advice I guess..."

Hans chuckled at Kristoffs thankfulness. "Oh you don't want advice from me, you should ask Eugene since he's the one that had to propose five times until Rapunzel finally said yes."

"Yeah I guess your right, why am I even talking to you about this?" Scoffed Kristoff as he got back up on his feet pretending like their conversation didn't happen. "We should keep moving before the daylight runs out."

"True that." Said Hans as he stands up on his feet and continued forward.

Elsa and Anna in the other hand weren't having as much luck either. In fact it came to a point that everyone they seemed to talk to knew everyone around the town and pointed at many different Andersen family members.

"My feet hurt." Groaned Elsa almost unlady like.

"Here let's take a break over there at that fruit stand." Said Anna pointing at a man selling fruits. "Besides those strawberry's look really good." Licking her lips, Anna dragged Elsa's arm with her until they finally got there.

"Honestly Anna I don't know how you can walk all the time. You must've had years of experience running around the castle all the time and ice harvesting with Kristoff. I guess my feet aren't quite used to it since I was in my room most of the time." Said Elsa as she moved her boot in circles trying to let the blood circulate.

_"_Hahah I guess that's why papa always called me his _little_ _troublemaker._" Laughed Anna as Elsa joined in with her. "That poor man. I drove him _crazy _by interrupting his meetings and embarsssing him in front of other royals who came to visit. But he always just laughed and would defend my _innocent _actions. What nickname did he give you??" Anna was now staring at Elsa and waiting almost excitedly.

Elsa's smile suddenly disappeared as she started remembering the memories of her and her own father. Sadly her memories didn't consist of much laughter and fun like Anna's.

"I— I didn't have a nickname.." said Elsa nervously as she stared playing with her braid and looking down at the ground.

"Oh, oh Elsa I'm sorry—"

"It's okay really, I just have memories of papa trying his best to help me control my powers. I mean I played chess with him, read books and stood beside him as he taught me all about Arendelle and it's duties as a monarch leader.."

"Well if they are alive, you can make more memories with him since now you _can _control your powers." Said Anna trying to encourage her sister.

"Maybe.. honestly Anna I'm nervous about seeing them again. To tell papa that he was wrong about concealing my powers, besides we've already mourned their loss and seeing them again will be like seeing a ghost." Elsa now looking up at the clear skies like she's waiting for an explanation from God himself.

"I know what you mean Elsa .. I too am nervous about seeing them again. But you know papa tried his best to help you. He was afraid, that's all.."

"I know .. I just wish he hadn't told me not feel emotions like I was some kind of puppet." Elsa now playing nervously with her fingers. Part of the reason why Elsa walked away from Hans and has been ignoring him is because deep down she knew he was right.

"Oh Elsa, your not a puppet. You're my sister, and we'll get through this together. I promise." Said Anna taking her hand in hers. "Now come on, let's get some fruit I'm hungry!" Said Anna as Elsa chuckled at her sister. If there was one thing she was sure about, it was that she could always depend on Anna to be there for her.

As time went on our heroes realized that the sun was starting to set and although they would prefer more than anything to continue, they knew they needed to rest.

"Hey, we should go back and meet up the others at the center of the marketplace again." Said Kristoff.

"Yeah it's getting late anyways .." said Hans in defeat after asking what felt thousands of people if they knew an Agnarr or Iduna Andersen.

As they walked through the crowds of people, Hans saw in the corner of his eye a miniature Norwegian Stave church. There the people were leaving and entering the little building offering they're prayers to their Lord. And something overcame Hans. A flashback.

—

_August 26th, 1820_

_"I HATE YOU!" Yelled the little four year old auburn haired boy as he slammed the door to his room trying to ignore his laughing older brothers down the hall._

_"Awww looks like we made the little monster feel bad!" Laughed Christen the tenth born as his brothers joined him._

_"Try not to cry like such a little girl Hans!" Laughed Axel The fifth born as they're footsteps started leaving the hallway._

_Hans paced around the room in anger as his blood started boiling with heat. He held back his tears and then grabbed his little Sir JorgenbJorgen stuffed penguin and threw it as hard as he could to his bedroom door. Once realizing how silly it was for him to take his anger out on his dear little stuffed penguin, he decides to walk over and picks up hid innocent little friend and sits down with his back towards his door._

_Knock knock. _

_"Hans? Are you in there my love?"_

_"Go away mom!"_

_"Hans my love, I can't help you if you don't let me in." Said the gentle and young Queen Magdalia as she spoke to him from the other side of the door._

_"I don't need help!" Cried our the little prince through the door as he hid his hands under his armpits in fear._

_"Everyone needs help my love." Said the Queen with a gentle voice as she sat down and leaned her head on the door. "Would like for me to sing you your favorite lullaby?"_

_"N—no.."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_When no response came she smiled to herself realizing that she had gotten an answer, she began to sing with her beautiful voice to her son the sweet lullaby he's heard since the day he was born._

_Hush now my baby, be still love don't cry_

_Let your **flames** feel love and ease _

_Hush now my baby, have love in you heart _

_That you may one day bring us peace _

_Remember my son who you really are_

_The one that is chosen to be **King**_

_She sat there with her head still at the door waiting for him to open the door for her. Her smile lit up as she saw his little feet from the doors undercut rise up from the ground and turn the knob for her. _

_He met her eye level since she was still sitting on the floor and she smiled more brightly for him when he saw his emerald green eyes like hers that were red and puffy from keeping the tears in, or at least trying to. He walks over to his mother and wrap his arms around her neck and rests his cheek on the crook of it._

_"I'm sorry mom .." Whispered the little prince to his mother who he loved so much. The beautiful auburned hair queen rose on her feet with her son still in his arms and steps to his room closing the door behind her._

_"There there my love. Now tell me what's wrong." Said Magdalia as she placed him on his bed._

_"Axel and Christen said I'm not a real prince. They said I'm not even their real brother, that father doesn't love me and that I'm a monster." Said Hans with pouty lips._

_"Oh my sweet boy, pay no attention to your brothers. Because you my son are a prince, a prince chosen to be King one day. But your also something far more important than that Hans."_

_"What is that?" Asked the curious little prince now sitting up on his bed and meeting his mothers emerald eyes with full attention._

_"You are a son of God, Hans. He is your Father." Queen Magdalia kicked off her her royal loafers and sat Hans on her lap as she made herself into his bed and they stared out the window at the night sky with the beautiful aurora above them. _

_"Hans."_

_"Yes mother?" Said Hans turning to his mother._

_"Look at the lights. Those beautiful lights were created by God."_

_"It's beautiful." Said Hans staring into the Aurora with his emerald eyes shining in the reflection._

_"No matter where you are Hans, whether it's far or in a different world, God will **always **be watching over you."_

_"Really?" Said Hans jaw dropped staring up at his mother._

_"Yes. And do you know why?"_

_"No.."_

_"Because you are his creation. Just like the lights, you are beautiful in his eyes and you are his son who he loves so much." Hans turned his attention back to the lights as they shined gloriously in the skies._

_"So whenever you feel alone or helpless, just remember that God will always be there to guide you ... and so will I ..._

—

_Present day_

_December 4th, 1842_

Lately Hans has been having flashbacks and dreams from his childhood which he didn't understand why. And seeing the church right then and there reminded him of his relationship with God which he had lost over the years. His mother had taught him well to walk in the ways of the Lord but stopped after he committed sin for his actions in Arendelle of the two royal sisters.

Guilt overcame him and he wanted to feel worthy again. Not just in the eyes of Elsa and Anna but also in the eyes of the Lord. He knew he needed to to establish that relationship again. He needed to return to the Lord.

"Hey Kristoff." Said Hans making Kristoff stop in his trail and turn around to see Hans staring at the small church. "There's something I need to take care of. I'll meet you back at the same place in an hour."

"Wait, are you going to church??" Asked Kristoff now confused by Hans sudden desire to speak to the Lord. Hans shrugged defeatedly admitting his desire to stay behind. "Well all right then, I'll see you there later." Kristoff took off with Olaf in his bag and headed back to where the rest of the group would be.

"Bye Hans!" Called out Olaf.

Hans took a deep breath before entering the church, he hadn't been to one since Elsa's coronation. He slowly stepped inside to find the church semi empty with only a few people offering prayers. He made his way to the aisle and sat on the wooden bench of the second row. There in front of him was a cross, symbolizing the atoning sacrifice of the Lord Jesus Christ.

As a child, Hans had grown up learning of Jesus Christ and his sacrifice for what he did, laying down his life for the sins of every man who had lived and ever will live in the world. Now even more guilt overcame Hans.

_Can someone like me really be forgiven after everything I've done?_

_—_

Elsa and Anna as well admitted defeat and had walked back to the main marketplace where they said they would meet. There they found Rapunzel and Eugene waiting for them.

"Any luck?" Asked Rapunzel as she met halfway with her cousins making her way through the crowd of people.

"No. What about you guys?" Breathed out Anna.

"Unfortunately no, we knocked almost all the buildings but couldn't have luck. Instead they always said there was an Andersen family that lived in so and so street.

"Us too! Ughhhh, why did our family have to be named Andersen.." pouted Anna.

"Well we can always try tomorrow .." said Elsa as she stood next to her sister.

"Yeah besides, there's still a lot of more buildings down the other street." Said Eugene as he tried to fight a yawn.

"Hey!" Suddenly they all turn their attention and see Kristoff walking towards the crowd of people with Olaf inside the bag.

"Kristoff!" Yelled Anna as she ran up to her blonde mountain man and gave him a hug. "How'd it go! Did you have any luck at all??"

"No, everyone here is named Andersen ..." said Kristoff standing next to Anna.

"Oh tell me about it!" Joined Eugene as he tried to fight another yawn.

"Wait." Elsa almost instinctively started looking around to see if she could find him. "Kristoff where's Hans??"

"Oh he'll meet us here in an hour. He's at church right now."

"At church??" Questioned Elsa with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yeah, he Says he has to take care of something I don't know."

"Hans at church? HAH! That's a good one, well he's a better man than me already, blondie here has to force me out of bed to go Sunday mornings.

Elsa's heart felt like a arrow struck her. Hans was praying and it almost broke her heart realizing how she behaved the other night. He knew he meant well and she felt she needed to go find him.

"I'll go after him." Said Elsa as she started to walk down the street.

"Wait Elsa!" Said Anna catching up to her sister. "You heard Kristoff, he'll be here in an hour."

"I— I know it's just .. I'm the one in charge of him and promised his mother I'd look out for him."

"But Elsa—"

"Anna please I need you to trust me on this." Although Anna didn't want to She knew her sister had a good reason to do things.

"Okay but make sure you come back as soon as possible!" Said Anna giving her a quick embrace.

"I will I promise. Where is this place Kristoff?" Said Elsa now turning her attention to him.

"Just up the street shouldn't be too far."

"We'll meet you at the inn a few blocks ahead, we should rest there tonight." Called out Eugene to Elsa before walked away.

"Okay great thanks." Elsa took off walking almost speedily eager to find Hans again.

—

_Okay well here it goes ... I uhh, I haven't done this in a long time so ..._

Hans cleared his throat before he closed his eyes and offered a prayer form his heart.

_Father in Heaven .._

Hans tried to think of words to say but nothing seemed to come to his mind.

_Father in Heaven .._

Still nothing, he hesitated whether he should try again but decided to anyways.

_Father in Heaven—_

Than it him.

_**Father** .._

_"You are a son of God, Hans. He is your Father." _

His beautiful mother's words impacted his soul once more, reassuring him that indeed he does have one.

_**Father** ... Father ... _

Those words felt like he was talking to his father he had lost contact with, it made him feel loved, and for once he felt like he actually had a father who cared. Tears threatened to leave his eyes but instead he held them in.

_Father, _

_It's me, it's Hans .._

_Father I know it's been a while and I know you have every reason to be disappointed in me. I have sinned, I have done horrible things by becoming something I'd never thought I would. _

_I have let my mother down, I have let my brother Lars down. And above all I have let Thee down. Beloved Father it is said __that "**though your sins be as scarlet, they shall be as white as snow; though they be red like crimson, they shall be as wool**."_

_Father, I don't know what it is I have to do to earn forgiveness, but please show me what I have to do and I will do it. I want to prove to Elsa that I am worthy. I want to show Anna that I truly am sorry. And I want to receive thy forgiveness._

_Please Father, help me understand the atonement of thy Son. And please bless Elsa with everything she may need. Bless her that she may find comfort in seeing her parents again. And help us find them Father. _

_All these things I leave with thee in the name of thy Son Jesus Christ, Amen._

Hans raised his head up looking at the cross in front of him almost like he was waiting for something or someone, expecting a sign.

"All right well, I'll just wait till you throw a sign at me I guess." He said to himself.

"Hans?"

His eyes lit up and widended, the hairs in the back of his neck rose with goosebumps and his heart was pounding a million miles an hour. He knew who it was, he knew that voice.

_Mercy Lord, what took you so long!_

Hans stands up on his feet and turns around to find the beautiful Queen Elsa standing in the opene doors of the church staring at him. Her left hand resting on the doors frame and her beautiful blue eyes and platinum blonde hair shining even though the inside of the church was darker.

_Dear Lord you've certainly sent an angel before me_

"H— hi." Was the only thing Hans could say as a slight crack threatened to leave his voice.

"Kristoff said I might find you here." Said Elsa as she walked towards him hugging her arms. When she reached a respectable distance from him she cleared her throat breaking the awkward silence and pointed to the bench with her chin. "May I sit?"

It took a while for Hans to process what she had asked, he was too distracted by her beauty. "Oh uh sure, yes." Hans took a few steps to his left giving Elsa room to sit. To his surprise she sat closer to him than he had originally thought she would.

"So, what were you praying about?" Asked Elsa meeting his eyes.

"Forgiveness." Hans stared back at her eyes and then turned his attention to the cross. "I was praying for forgiveness or what I have to do in order to receive it. I was praying for inspiration of what I have to do in order to change into a better man. I was also praying for your parents." Said Hans now turning his attention back to Elsa.

"That's .. very sweet of you. Thank you." Though caught off guard by the last part, she was touched to say the least.

"You know in the book of Matthew the Lord teaches us that **_For if ye forgive men their trespasses, your heavenly. Father will also forgive you: But if ye forgive not men their. trespasses, neither will your Father forgiveyour trespasses_.**"

"Hans I'm very touched by your desire to change. And I do want to remind you that I _have_ forgiven you. _The past is in the past._" Said Elsa as she gently placed her cool hand on his lap. The natural man inside him was burning.

"Also I owe you an apology for the other day—"

"No, no you don't. You were right."

"I— I am??" Said Elsa almost surprised by his confession.

_Let's hope your advice works old women! _Thought Hans remembering the old ladies advice she gave him.

"Yes. I shouldn't have said those things to you and I was way out of line. I'm sorry." Elsa stared at him almost in disbelief, she knew he wasn't at fault here but hearing him apologize touched her heart even more.

"Well .. you were right about a couple things .. my father was wrong for what he did. He should have been more considerate when it came to forcing me to not feel." Said Elsa as she took a deep breath.

"Elsa, I've never met him but I am more than sure that he loved you very much."

"I know." Sighed Elsa.

"_The past is in the past_ right?" Said Hans with a playful smirk. Elsa met his emerald green eyes and smiled at him.

"It is." They stared into each other's eyes until Elsa gently slapped his chest. "Come, let's go back the group. I believe they found an inn for us to stay." They both stood up and were about to walk down the aisle.

But suddenly he caught her wrist before she could take another step.

She looked at him wide-eyed, obviously hadn't expecting that move from him, but he kept his touch gentle and made sure he stood in a perfect distance away from her. He breathed out, slowly and hugged her. At first Elsa didn't know what to do with her arms, still deciding whether she should wrap them around his broad shoulders or stay still. But Hans hugged her waist not wanting to let go.

Her cool waist didn't bother him as he placed his chin on the crook of her neck. She's never been this physically close with a man let alone have one hold her waist but Elsa's eyes filled with water and she closed them fearing she would let them fall as she wrapped her arms around him, embracing him with love.

And both of them embraced each other with pure love in front of the cross. _The pure love of Christ._

There it was again, that flaming thawing reaction she had with him. When reality came to him he slowly pulled away still holding her waist while she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Sorry, I— I don't know what came over me—"

"No no.. it's okay." She breathed back, her left hand now resting in the back of his neck. She stared into his emerald green eyes as he stared back at her sapphire blue. Her fingers smoothly rubbing the back of his hairs on his neck and skin. She smiled sweetly at him like she was happy he just did that. Her eyes were sparkling of happiness and it was in that moment that she realized something.

_I'm in love with him._

After several seconds of silence that didn't seem to be awkward at all, Elsa finally pulled her hand away from his neck as he pulled his hands away from her waist.

"I uhh, I think I should take advantage and pray as well. There's _something _on my mind I need an answer to." Said Elsa looking up at him.

"Of course .. I just remembered anyways that Alma asked me to come back to the _Nordic Sweets _store. She probably wants to give me more Danish Pastry." Shrugged Hans.

"Hahah she really likes you." Giggled elsa that almost sounded like a teenage schoolgirl.

"Yeah she's crazy." Chuckled Hans.

"I'll meet you there in a couple minutes said Elsa as she gently placed her hand in his arm and traced his bicep with her thumb before letting go.

"Sounds good I'll see you there." Hans left Elsa alone in the church as he made his way down the street to the _Nordic_ _Sweets _store that was only a few steps away from the church.

_I hope this old hag doesn't want to bed me or something _

As he made his way to the store he stopped his trail, he saw a **woman** who looked awfully familiar walking down the street going through a crowd of people with bags on her arms.

_Elsa? Since when do you have brown hair??_

This woman's brown hair was in a twisted up bun with two spirals. She had a typical Norwegian purple dress with red symbols only it looked more royal then anything.

She walked gracefully just like Elsa, she had pale skin like Elsa and she looked **exactly** like Elsa .. then it hit him.

_Oh my God ... it's her. It's their mother._

The woman walked into the _Nordic Sweets _store and he immediately sprinted into the store. He barged in almost tripping himself as he tried to catch his breath.

_"_Your late." Winked Alma as she greeted him with a smirk. He stared at her like he just saw a ghost. She signaled with her head to the pastry isle, he followed her instructions and found the woman collecting some Norwegian _Kringle. _The woman had her back towards him as he hesistated whether he should talk to Elsa's mother or not. His heart was pounding harder than it ever has and the palms of his hands were sweating cold which they never do since he was always warm.

_I— I should just get Elsa right?? Wait but what if she leaves!? It isn't my place to talk to her it should be Elsa and Anna—_

Before he could decide anything the woman had already finished gathering the last of the Kringle she could stuff in the bag and was headed to the counter walking towards Hans. She quickly glanced at him as she passed him and he stood there dumbfounded and speechless. He turned around to see her making her way to Alma when suddenly he sees a dollar bill fall from her dress and land on the floor.

"Hello Idun, good to see you again dear." Greeted Alma with a bright smile.

"Likewise Alma how are you, has it been busy today?"

"Oh you know, same old same old." Chuckled Alma as Iduna joined in chuckling with her. Hans bent down and picked up the dollar bill from the floor and with as much confidence as he could he approached Iduna.

"Excuse me mam?" Iduna turned around almost startled to see Hans so close to her. "I believe you dropped this." Hans showed her the dollar bill that had fallen from her dress.

"Oh! Why thank you young man." Said Iduna taking the dollar. "I don't know how I would pay all this if you hadn't found it." Giggled nervously Iduna.

Her voice, her laugh, her mannerism and her facial expressions were exactly like Elsa's. In fact if the two of them were together right now they would be mistaken as sisters.

"Iduna I see you've met Hans." Said Alma smirking.

"Hans is it? It's a pleasure to meet you Hans." Said Iduna gleaming at him and sticking her right hand out for him to shake.

"It's— it's a pleasure to meet you as well your maj— _I_ mean mam .." Said Hans catching himself as he took her right hand in his trying his best to smile normal.

"Are you Alma's grandson?" Asked Iduna.

"Oh I wish!" Giggled Alma. "Hans here is just visiting, he's Danish."

"Oh Danish! Well that's great, your Norwegian is very good, I almost thought you were one." Giggled Iduna. "What part of Denmark are you from?"

"Uhh— I'm from uhh— the Southern part." Right at this moment Hans didn't want to reveal exactly where he was from.

"Well Denmark is a beautiful country, I've visited there before many times." Said Iduna as she instinctively placed a piece of brown lock behind her ear.

_Just like Elsa._

"Say Hans, you look _very _familiar. Have we met before?" Said Iduna furrowing her eyebrows and studying his face like she's seen him before.

"Uhh— not to my knowledge mam." Said Hans swallowing his spit nervously.

"Well it might be just my old age." Giggled Iduna. "Well it was a pleasure to meet you Hans. Maybe we'll see each other around." Said Iduna with that smile so much like Elsa's.

"_Maybe_." Said Hans as he smiled at her and she giggled.

"Have a good night Alma." Said Iduna as she headed out the store with only the sound of bells as it closed behind her.

"Good night my dear!" Alma turned her attention back to Hans as he still tried to process everything that just happened.

"So it looks like we may not have some _Danish Pastries _today but if you come back tomorrow perhaps I'll have some _prepared_ for you." Winked Alma to Hans.

"H— how did you—"

"Stop! Come back tomorrow handsome." Winked Alma when suddenly the stores doors opened again and in walked Elsa.

"Ahhh The beautiful Elsa! How are you dear? It's good to see you again." Said Alma greeting her with a smile.

"Likewise Alma, I'm doing great how are you?." Said elsa smiling at her."

_Just like Iduna._

"I was just telling Hans that he should come back tomorrow morning, unfortunately I'm all out of Danish pastries but I should have some tomorrow, isn't that right handsome?" Said Alma smirking at Hans.

"Uhh— Yeah .." said Hans trying to breathe normal again.

"We understand, come on Hans let's go." Said Elsa as she wrapped her arm around his. Although Hans found it odd Elsa would do that like they were some kind a couple, he was in too much shock to even process that right now.

"Have a good night Alma." Said elsa smiling at her.

"You two lovebirds have a good night as well!" Said the old women as the door closed behind them.

Elsa and Hans walked arm in arm through the quiet streets heading back to the inn that Elsa had mentioned. Both of them were quiet for two very different reasons. As Hans looked up at the stars Elsa stared up at him almost smiling.

"You okay?" Asked Elsa. Hans turned his attention back to Elsa.

"Huh? Oh I'm good, how— how are you?"

"I'm .. _great_. More than great actually." Said Elsa looking up at him with the most gentle and kind eyes while smiling at him.

"Well that's _great." _Said Hans with a gentle smile.

"It is." Gleamed Elsa back with glowing eyes.

And that's how they walked back to the inn, arm in arm while Hans tried to process everything that just occurred.

**_Wow! What a way to finish the chapter! I was so happy the way this chapter came out and we are finally moving deeper into the crazy story that is about to unfold._**

**_So let's go over some things shall we?_**

**_\- why does Hans keep having dreams and flashbacks of his childhood?_**

**_\- what is St. Olafs prophesy about and why is King Sorin so afraid of Hans_**

**_\- who is _she _that Queen Magdalia and Queen Arianna mention_**

**_\- what was that horrible screeching sound that Matthias and his men heard in the woods of Iceland?_**

**_\- how will Anna react to Kristoffs proposal? Will she say yes? Will Elsa approve?_**

**_\- why did Queen Magdalia promise Hans he would be King one day?_**

**_\- what did Elsa pray about?_**

**_\- Iduna is alive! Will Hans tell Elsa and Anna!?_**

**_We'll just have to wait till the next chapter comes out. Until then thank you for your support, have a wonderful week!_**


	6. Mama and Papa

Chapter 6:

Mama and Papa

_"We're going to kill you for that half-breed!" Yelled one of Hans brothers as the 6 year old little auburned haired boy ran as fast as he could through the Southern Isles forest. _

_"You won't get away with this!" The yelling seemed to be fading away as he ran faster and faster. Hans was panicking as he hid his two hands under his armpits in fear afraid to touch something or anything for that matter. His tears were threatening to fall from his cheeks when suddenly he fell into a ditch down to a dark cave._

_His scream echoed as he fell on his back gasping in pain from the impact. Quickly he rose up on his feet only to see glowing red eyes with little squeals staring at him in the dark opening of the cave. He panicked and ran to one of the cave rocks so he wouldn't be seen._

_"Where'd he go!?" Yelled a young teenage Caleb as they approached the cave._

_"Did he fall in there?" Said Enok the fifth born as he and several other brothers joined his side. _

_"Hans! Hans are you okay!?" Yelled in panic Lars as he searched for his brother who fell into the deep cave._

_"Are you insane! You're asking him if he's okay?? Did you not just see what he did to Runo!!!" Yelled Caleb grabbing Lars shirt collars._

_"He was only defending himself! He was just scared!" Yelled Lars trying to defend his little brother._

_"Guys!" Yelled Christen the ninth born as he joined his brothers. "There's— there's a lot blood, Runo's eyes it's ..." Christen couldn't say it, his hands were covered in blood from trying to help him. "We have to go back, Rudi .. he's trying to keep him calm .."_

_Caleb sighed in frustration. "Fine lets go." He turned his attention down to the cave. "Just stay there and die you **MONSTER**!" _

_As soon as they all left Hans was left alone in the dark cave. He stared at both his hands with fear as they started to shake from the adrenaline. He quickly hid both his hands back under his armpits and closed his eyes wishing it was just a dream. _

_"Hans!?" _

_"Oh no .. it's mother .. she's going to be so mad at me .." thought Hans to himself._

_"Hans??" The young Queen gasped as she saw the cave and realized her son could've fallen in. "Hans baby! Hans are you down there! HANS!"_

_"I'm .. I'm here mom." Said the little voice hiding under a big rock._

_"I'm coming hang on Hans!" The young Queen very bravely and without hesitation brought her long auburned hair into a ponytail and made her way down the deep and dark cave. "Hans? Where are you sweetie talk to me!" Said the Queen as she landed on her feet with a little splash at the water on the ground._

_"Here .." Muttered Hans, the young Queen quickly turned her attention to the big rock to see Hans sitting with his back to the large rock with his knees to his face and hiding his hands under his armpits._

_"Oh there you are sweetie!" She ran to her son and kneeled down holding his **warm** face. "Are you okay love? Are you hurt??"_

_Hans looked up at his mothers emerald eyes with tears forming in his very own emeralds._

_"I— I didn't mean to hurt him mom! I just, I panicked and—"_

_"Shhh shhh shh, there there my child." Queen Magdalia grabbed Hans in her arms and gently moved him back and forth to calm him._

_"Don't touch me mom .. I— I don't want to hurt you too .."_

_"You'll never hurt me Hans." She whispered in his ear. _

_"Now they're going to hate me more .. and father, he's— he's going to be so mad at me .."_

_"You let me handle your father Hans okay? You'll be okay I promise." She said hugging him in her arms even tighter. _

_"Why am I like this mom .. am I really a monster." Said Hans pulling from the hug hiding his hands in his armpits again._

_"You're **not **a monster Hans. People .. people are just afraid of what they don't understand." Sighed Magdalia._

_"R—really??" He asked now looking up at his mother again. Queen Magdalia smiled lovingly at him and sat him in her lap. _

_"Hans do you know what those are?" She Asked pointing to the glowing red eyes in the dark space of the cave in front of them._

_"They're monsters mom! They're scary and they have glowing red eyes!!!" Cried Hans not wanting to stare at the creatures again. _

_"Hans." She said grabbing him again and meeting his eyes with her own. "Do you trust me?"_

_"Wh— What?" He asked surprised by the question._

_"Do you trust me."_

_He looked at her still confused by the question and nodded yes. She grabbed him in his arms and she stood up on her feet walking down to the dark space of the cave towards the glowing red eyes. _

_"No mom they'll attack us no!" Yelled Hans._

_"Shhh Hans, you said you'd trust me didn't you?" She said looking at his eyes again. He had no idea what his mother was doing but he nodded yes again agreeing with her. She walked into the dark opening and the sounds of high pitched sqeals became even louder. Suddenly she stopped and gently tapped her sons back._

_"Now look up." Hans did as he was told and looked up to see the glowing red eyes staring at him. He grabbed onto his mothers neck harder fearing they might attack. Then suddenly all the glowing red eyes started squealing as they all flapped their wings and surrounded Magdalia and Hans in circles. _

_"Ahhh!" He screamed grabbing into his mothers neck._

_"It's okay Hans. They're bats." _

_"B—bats.."_

_"Yes love, bats."_

_"But .. won't they bite .."_

_"Bats don't bite Hans." _

_"They— they don't?" He was surprised, surely his 6 year old imagination told him they sucked human blood._

_"No, in fact bats only eat fruits." Said Magdalia completely calm by the sensation of the many bats flapping their wings to her ears. "You see Hans, people are afraid of what they don't understand."_

_Hans stared at his mother surprised by her way of teaching. She smiled at her son and kissed his cheek. "Come on, let's go back home." _

_She made her way back to the entrance where she climbed down from and placed Hans on her back so he can hang on like an ape hanging on to his mothers back. _

_"Hans." She said looking up at the light up the deep cave._

_"Yes?" He asked looking at his mothers face as she continued to stare up._

_"Why do we fall?"_

_"Well .. Lars said it's because of gravity .." Magdalia chuckled at the little innocent boys answer as she began to climb up the cave._

_"We fall so we can learn to pick ourselves up again."_

_—_

_Monday_

_December 5th, 1842_

Hans eyes opened as he furrowed his eyebrows from his strange dream. Lately he's been having flashbacks and dreams he never even knew existed.

_When did that happen? All I remember was falling into a cave and mother rescuing me but did I hurt Runo or something?? How could I, I was only six .. Oh well, it was just a dream. _

Back at the inn, Hans stared up at the ceiling eating his hands on the back of his neck for support as he tried to process everything over the past 24 hours. The dreams, the flashbacks, Elsa and most importantly of all meeting her mother.

_Her mother .. damn old women! Why couldn't you just tell me you knew who she was!_

Hans turned to his side to see Kristoff and Eugene still snoring their troubles away. Luckily for both of them, this inn happened to have 3 beds in one room so there was no need for the nickname "lady fingers" anymore. He stood up and walked over to the window looking outside the streets.

_There's not even light out yet .. _

Only a few people were waking the streets as they started opening their businesses to start the day as usual. It was Monday, which only meant people were going about their days, going to work, school and ect. That's when he realized that he needed to see Alma to ask about Idunas whereabouts so that he could take Elsa and Anna to her before she escaped their sight again.

With that thought Hans quickly washed his face, beard and hair. Began to put on his dark pants, long sleeve blue shirt rolling the sleeves up as usual, leaving his neck unbuttoned, boots and snuck out of the room leaving Kristoff and Eugene by themselves. Right across their room is where Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel were sleeping. He thought to himself, _should I wake her up and just tell her? No, no evidence would be better. She needs to see her herself. _He walked out of the inn and went behind the building to whistle for Sitron.

"Hey boy, how'd you sleep?" Hans smiled as he gently patted Sitrons strong back.

"Nnneeeiiggghhh!" Responded Sitron as he welcomed his master and friend.

"Tell me about it." Joked Hans as if he understood his horse. "Wel buddy I hope your ready because today is gonna be a looongg day." Said Hans as he jumped on top of Sitron. "Let's get going then." Sitron took off galloping to the direction of Alma's sweet store _Nordic Sweets_, Hans was determined to get answers whether she liked it or not.

As he arrived at the store he found it was still closed. He let out a frustrated sighed wondering when she would arrive. Just then in the corner of his eye he saw a man walking down the street as if he was going to work.

"Excuse me sir?" The man turned around to see what Hans wanted. "What time is it?"

"It's 5 in the morning, _Nordic Sweets _doesn't open until another two hours." With that the man continued walking to the direction he was heading.

"Well buddy I guess we'll just wait then." Said Hans as he rested his body on top of Sitron. Before he knew it he had actually fallen asleep and was only awaken when he heard the noise of keys trying to unlock a door. He shot up, jumped off Sitron and immediately sprinted to the front of the store. Sure enough he found Alma trying to open the doors.

"Alma!" He yelled which she jumped and screamed dropping all her bags, keys and items.

"Good Lord you Dane, you scared me!" She said holding her heart with her hand.

"Alma, we need to talk now." Hans was not going to go easy on Alma, he was tired of playing games and was going to get information out of her even if he had to do it the hard way.

"Wait, you still haven't told her??" Asked Alma as she started picking her things up.

"No I haven't." Said Hans helping her pick up her things. "It's not my place to tell."

Alma sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, come help an old women set up and I'll tell you everything."

Hans went inside the store and began to help Alma set up before the store would open. He started sweeping the floors, unpacking new shipments and even decorating the store a little since he was tall enough to reach places she wasn't able to. And he did all this for an hour determined to please Alma enough until she was ready to tell him.

"All right what do you want to know?" Asked Alma as she started counting all the money from yesterday.

"How about the obvious, why didn't you tell us you knew her since the beginning?" Said Hans unpacking the last of the shipments and waking to the counter to talk to her.

She smirked and crossed her arms. "Because you wouldn't have found her home anyways."

"Wait why not?" Asked Hans furrowing his eyebrows.

"She had just gotten out of work so you wouldn't have found anyone home." Said Alma walking over to the Danish pastry area. "She isn't a Queen over here you know?"

"Wait, you know about that?" Hans could've sworn he had never mentioned to Alma that Elsa and Anna were royalty, let alone their parents.

"Of course, I'm not the only one she's trusted with such information. Just like I know Elsa is the famous Snow Queen." Hans stood there speechless and nervous as she heard her sudden declarations.

"Oh don't worry, I won't tell a soul. The Americans don't believe such a story, they think it's just a bedtime story we tell our kids but us Scandinavians around the world, especially here, we know. You of all people know that Scandinavia is full of magic, especially Norway. Did you know the Americans hear believe _Ariel_ is a folk story?"

"They do?? That's impossible, I'm from Denmark myself and I've seen mermaids with my own eyes while serving as admiral. In fact my cousin _Eric_ is the King of the Northern Isles who just so happened to marry her." Protested Hans.

"Well you can blame Hans Christian Andersen for that." Said Alma as she pulled out a book from her apron pocket and handed it to Hans.

"Oh dear Lord .. please tell me this _ridiculous_ book hasn't made its way here." Sighed Hans as he held the bridge of his nose in frustration

"Oh it has, the Americans here are quite fond of Hans Christian Andersen's stories, even though his stories have been completely taken out of context."

"Completely! He writes his own version of the true stories!" Complained Hans with annoyance in his tone.

"Maybe it's a good thing? It keeps the mysteries of Scandinavia a secret for the rest of the world, especially the United States. Trust me, you don't want them to know the truth." Admitted Alma.

"So your cousin is prince of the Northern Isles ey? I knew you looked like royalty." Smirked Alma taking the book back from his hands.

"Well .. used to be." Said Hans sighing at the painful memory.

"Used to be?" Asked Alma now intrigued.

"It's a long story." Said Hans staring at the delicious just made Danish pastries.

"Well the shop won't open till another hour, so speak." Demanded Alma as she handed him a roll of Danish Spandauer.

Hans began to tell the true story of Elsa and Anna. Of her coronation and of the eternal winter she had set off by accident. He didn't even hold back to tell her of his devious actions he had committed to Elsa and Anna. And how he was stripped off his title of prince thus losing all his promised riches and blessings.

"Wow .. no wonder it's complicated between you and the Snow Queen." Cringed Alma.

"You can say that .. but she's forgiven me for what I did to her. As for Anna, unfortunately she isn't so forgiving. But I don't blame her." Said Hans stuffing another pastry in his mouth.

"Well at least Elsa has forgiven you. And she seems to have grown very fond of you." Winked Alma.

Hans Scoffed "Oh please, we're just friends."

"Right." Said Alma rolling her eyes. "And her taking your arm in hers was definitely just a friends move." Chuckled Alma. Hans stayed quiet about that, even he knew that was strange.

"Well I'm glad I know the truth about the Snow Queen before Hans Christian Andersen rewrites the whole story. Here in little Norway all we know is that there is a Queen from Arendelle who controls ice and winter and tends to give people the cold shoulder. Literally."

"She can be cold if you really upset her. But in reality she's a gentle and innocent worthy woman. Kind hearted who cares deeply." Sighed Hans as he stared out the glass windows like she was in front of him.

"Sounds like love to me." Chuckled Alma. Hans rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the important matter at hand.

"Look I came here so you can tell me where she lives. Elsa and Anna _need_ to see their mother." Said Hans.

"Here, I'll write you the address to her home." Said Alma as she took out a pen from her counter and wrote the directions in a small piece of paper. "I would suggest you go in two hours, it's too early right now to visit her. But she'll be there I'm sure of it." Said Alma handing him the paper and a large bag of Danish and Norwegian pastries for the rest of the heroes.

"Thank you Alma, we'll come visit you later to tell you how it went." Said Hans gratefully.

"Please do. Oh and Hans!" Said Alma before he headed out the door.

"I would _really_ ponder Iduna's words last night." Said Alma with seriousness.

"What words??" Asked Hans curiously.

"She said you looked familiar, she might know who you are."

"I've never met her since last night." Protested Hans with a scoff.

"I don't know Hans, she's been living here in the states for a quite a while now and she suddenly sees your face and it's recognizable? I think there's something going on." Said Alma.

Hans felt this too. Iduna's words last night of how he looked familiar was bothering him but his attention was mostly towards taking Elsa and Anna to their mother. With that thought Hans nodded respectfully to Alma and headed out the store. He decided to follow the directions of Alma just to make sure what he had given her was correct. The place wasn't too far from the store, ironically it was only five minutes away.

_How could we have missed this place! _He thought to himself.

He found a little home with a white picket fence surrounding it. Green grass covered with snow and clothes hung up to dry. It looked like an ordinary home, not fit for a royal whatsoever. Hans quickly took off with sitron and headed back to the inn hoping they didn't wake up realizing he wasn't there.

—

_Knock knock._

_"Elsa?" Called out Iduna from outside Elsa's playroom._

_"Yes mama?" Answered the Little 3 year old Elsa. Iduna walked in with a 3 month old Anna in her arms._

_"Hello my little angel, are you having fun playing?" Smiles brightly the Queen as she approached her first born._

_"Yes, look I made a snowman!" Yelled the excited 3 year old as she showed her fascinating display of ice powers._

_"Wow, look at that! You are quite an artist." Said Iduna as she sat down in a rocking chair and began to breastfeed Anna._

_"Hello Anna!" Ran Elsa to the little infant as she gently caressed her cheek. "I want Anna to grow big so I can play already mama!" Elsa loved her newborn sister. She always offered to help around if it meant she got a chance to hold her._

_The gentle young Queen chuckled. "I promise one day Anna will be old enough to play with you." Elsa bent down a placed a kiss on Anna's forehead to which Anna gave a out an adorable baby giggle. _

_"Elsa dear, do you know what day it is today?"_

_"No I don't mommy, what day is it today?" Said little Elsa as she looked up at her mothers eyes that were so similar to hers._

_"Did you forget **he's **coming today." Winked the beautiful young Queen to her daughter. _

_Elsa gasped in excitement. "Yay! Yay! He's coming today! Oh mommy I'm so excited to see him again!" _

_"I'm sure he's very excited to see you as well Elsa." Chuckled the young Queen. "Just try not to destroy the castle this time, poor Kai had to run around for you two kids last time remember?" _

_"I promise we will behave this time mommy!" Said an eager Elsa to which the Queen chuckled more._

_—_

Elsa awoke from her dream and blinked several times trying to adjust to the present. She stood up from bed to see her snoring sister and cousin still asleep peacefully.

_What a strange dream .. I don't ever recall that happening._

Thought Elsa to herself. She quickly rose from bed and showered herself, braided her hair and changed so she could be ready to go when suddenly her stomach growled in hunger.

_Maybe Alma's store is open now._

Elsa quickly opened the door to her room only to suddenly hit someone with the door.

"Uuuff!" Yelped the man behind the door.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Exclaimed Elsa as she stepped outside her room. "Oh, Hans it's you." Said Elsa nervously.

"Hi sorry I was just walking back to my room until I got hit by the door." Chuckled Hans holding a large bag of Danish and Nordic pastry.

"I apologize for that." Giggled Elsa as she tucked a plantinum blonde lock behind her ear. "Why are you up early?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Smirked Hans.

"I asked first." Said Elsa raising a challenging eyebrow.

Hans chuckled in defeat. "I woke up early and wasn't really tired so I decided to go for a ride with Sitron.

"And you went to Alma's?" Teased Elsa with another eyebrow up.

_Crap I can't tell her about her mother yet._

"Yeah well she asked if I could help her set up shop. The old fragile women can't reach places so she insisted I use my Danish genes." Said Hans rolling his eyes.

Elsa laughed covering her mouth. "Is that all?"

_Damn it Elsa I want to tell you so bad .. we just have to wait one more hour."_

"She also sent some Danish and Nordic pastry for everyone." Said Hans holding up the large bag. Elsa's eyes grew big with excitement.

"Oh thank goodness I am starving!" Said Elsa snatching the bag from his head almost unladylike. She gasped like a little girl on Christmas morning. "Chocolate Chip Kringle! My favorite!"

_Well, like mother like daughter I suppose. _Thought Hans as he remember Iduna grabbing the same Kringle in a bag last night.

_"_Come on, let's go sit down somewhere." Said Hans chuckling as they walked to a nearby stool they found that faced the streets outside. As they sat they saw the people beginning to grow in the street of Eighth Avenue. Men going to work, women taking their children to school, businesses starting to open, pretty much the usual that happened in Arendelle on a Monday morning.

"So tell me Queen Elsa." Smirked Hans which Elsa rolled her eyes at. "Why are you up so early?"

Elsa inhaled deeply before answering. "I had a weird dream."

"Well that makes two of us I suppose." Said hans stuffing a chocolate chip Kringle in his mouth. "Oh my God these really are good."

Elsa giggled at Hans childlike expression when realizing how tasty the Kringle was. "Really, what did you dream about." Asked Elsa now focusing on his response.

"Nope, you first." Smirked Hans. Elsa shook her head and giggled.

"I had a dream about my mother." Hans heart suddenly sunk to his stomach and he became very nervous.

_She knows .. doesn't she?_

"I was playing in my room and she came in with Anna. She might've just been born cause Anna was still infant. And I became excited because she told me today was the day I've been waiting for or something like that." Said Elsa furrowing her eyebrows at the strange dream.

"Huh." Said Hans surprised by her dream. It seemed awfully similar to his.

"What's weird is I don't have a childhood memory of that whatsoever, yet it felt so real."

"That's .. strange .. I've been having similar dreams like that. Even flashbacks."

Elsa turned her attention to Hans almost dropping her chocolate Kringle. "Really??" She breathed out.

"Yeah, really." Hans turned to meet her sapphire eyes. "Just last night I had a dream of my own mother. In fact all my flashback and dreams have been about her."

"What was your dream about?" Asked Elsa very intrigued.

"I was running away from my brothers, they were mad with me about something I did, supposedly I hurt my brother Runo which is impossible, him and and his twin Rudi are the biggest out of all of us and I was only six."

"That is weird, I've met them remember? They're _huge_." Said Elsa remembering when Rudi and Runo escorted Elsa to the dungeons to see Hans.

"Exactly, anyways I was running through the woods and I fell into some ditch. A very deep ditch to be exact, there were bats in there so I hid under a rock which at the same time I was hiding from my brothers. My brother Lars tried defending me but Caleb said I was a monster for what I did to Runo."

"What did you do??" Asked Elsa pressing her eyebrows together.

"That's the thing I don't remember. I remember running away from them and I remember falling into the ditch but that Runo accusation is new to me. Anyways my mother ended up coming down to comfort me and calm me. For some reason I was so afraid to touch her or anything for that matter. But she always had a way to calm me. She even sang a lullaby to me."

"You're mother is such a sweet woman." Said Elsa reflecting at the memory when Queen Magdalia walked with her sound the Southern Isles castle.

"She is." Laughed Hans.

"What lullaby did she sing to you?" Asked Elsa.

"Oh, it's just some silly lullaby she sang since I was a baby." Chuckled Hans. Now Elsa became even more intrigued.

"Let me hear it." Commanded Elsa.

"Huh?" Asked Hans caught off guard by her commanded.

"You heard me, let me here the lullaby." Said Elsa crossing her arms.

"Your joking." Chuckled Hans.

"Does it look like I'm joking." Elsa raised her eyebrow up with a serious expression.

Hans sighed in defeat. "As you wish _your majesty." _Said Hans playfully to which she giggled excited to hear his beautiful singing voice again. Hans took a deep breath and began to sing in the beautiful tenor voice of his.

_Hush now my baby, be still love don't cry_

_Let your **flames** feel love and ease _

_Hush now my baby, have love in you heart _

_That you may one day bring us peace _

_Remember my son who you really are_

_The one that is chosen to be **King**_

Elsa sat and listened to his beautiful voice but the words _flames_ and _King_ really stuck out to her for some strange reason.

"That's— that's a beautiful melody." Breathed Elsa.

"It is." Said Hans nodding his head.

"But what does she mean by _King_.."

"I don't know, I mean she always called me her little king. I know that drive my brothers crazy jealous." Said Hans smirking at the memory.

"Yeah but I just find it a little weird that—"

"She sang the words **chosen king **even though I'm the thirteenth in line? Or was. Trust me I know." Laughed Hans. Elsa pressed her eyebrows together still trying to figure out the mysterious lullaby, but the chocolate chip Kringle soon proved to be a distraction as they sat in the stool enjoying ther breakfast and they admired the new world they were in.

"We should probably head back, it's a new day so we can find them." said Hans standing on his feet.

"**If** we find them .." Muttered Elsa sadly.

"Hey." Said Hans grabbing her hands gently and standing her on her feet. "I'm more than sure we'll find them today."

"Really, and how are you so sure about that?" Asked Elsa smirking at him.

_Crap, you had to open your mouth didn't you Hans .._

"I— I just believe it. You gotta believe." Shrugged Hans.

Elsa stared at him confused raising her eyebrow up but chuckled anyways. "You're a weird one Hans Westergaard."

"So I've been told." Laughed Hans.

"I like weird." Said Elsa starting at the floor almost with dreamy eyes. She mentally slapped herself realizing what she just said and Hans eyes widened at her words.

_Elsa you idiot ... _she thought to herself.

"I— I mean I like when people are themselves, even when they're weird." Said Elsa trying to hide her nerves.

"No no— Yeah no I totally get you." Chuckled nervously Hans.

"**AHEM**." They both quickly tuned their heads to the same direction of the exaggerated cough that startled them. They found Anna leaning at the wall with her arms crossed still in her night gown, barefoot and all staring both of them down with one eyebrow raised.

"Am I interrupting something?" The obvious tease in her voice was so strong.

"No, not at all we were just having some Nordic pastry's, want some?" Said elsa nervously cringing hoping Anna didn't hear what she said.

"Distracting me with treats? How dare you Elsa— ooohhhhh!!! Chocolate chipped Kringle!" Exclaimed Anna with joy completely forgetting what she just heard.

"Umm, I think I'm gonna go wake the guys up." Said Hans excusing himself as he walked away before Anna could say anything else. Only till he was gone did she realize how distracted she got by the Kringle.

"Wait, ugh! Curse my addiction for chocolate.." she turns her attention to her sister with chocolate stains all over her mouth and before she could speak again Elsa cut her off with a laugh.

"Hahah, Anna clean your mouth, you don't want to kiss Kristoff with chocolate morning breath now do you?"

"Hey! Kristoff loves me no matter how bad I may smell!" Said Anna follwing her laughing sister as she made her way to her room while breathing in her hand to check how bad her breath might smell.

"So, are we going to talk about this or not?" Said Anna closing the door behind her and crossing her arms.

"Talk about what??" Shot up Rapunzel from her sleep with one eye still closed and her brunette hair sticking out from last nights sleep.

"Anna, there's nothing to talk about." Said Elsa shaking her head as she made her way to the restroom.

"Really? Cause you seemed to be enjoying your morning with tall, red and handsome."

"Anna!" Defended Elsa as Anna's description brought her cheeks to burn with shyness.

"Wait, you guys were together this morning!" Sat up Rapunzel now eager to find out.

"Guys, we were just eating pastry's he picked up from Alma's, nothing more."

"Then why is your face bright red?" Protested Anna like a little schoolgirl. She rolled her eyes when no answer came from Elsa and she turned around and began to change and ready herself as Rapunzel did the same.

Elsa stood there pondering Anna's words. _Of course she doesn't believe me I'm her sister. We agreed we'd be honest with each other, might as well tell her the truth I suppose .._

With that thought Elsa took a deep breath and decided to face her fear. She tuned around and blurted out the truth.

"I'm in love with him."

Suddenly what seemed most important to Rapunzel and Anna at the moment as they changed and did their hair slipped away. They're eyes widened and they stared at Elsa like they've just seen a ghost.

"At least I think I am .. I— I don't know I've never really been in love with someone before. But I do care about him, very very much.." said Elsa as she nervously played with her hands.

Anna and Rapunzel stood speechless as they stared at Elsa and then back at each other. Suddenly almost in union both Rapunzel and Anna burst out with laughter.

"What is so funny!" Demanded Elsa as her face turned burned more with fire.

"Really, took you this long to finally tell us." Laughed Anna.

"I didn't realize I was in love with him till last night okay!"

"Wait wait, last night?" Asked Rapunzel now trying to catch her breath. "What happened last night."

"Nothing happened last night." Scoffed Elsa. "I just had this desire to pray and seek an answer if what I felt for Hans was wrong or not. And when I did I felt this inner peace I haven't felt in a long time. I felt calm and loved. That's when I realized that my love towards him .. wasn't bad .."

"Wow." Said Anna surprised. "So, you want to be with him now??"

"You know I can't be with him .. as much as I would love to, I can't. For your sake, for Arendelles sake. I simply can't. Unfortunately _destiny _won't allow us.

"Elsa, you should at least tell him how you feel." Said Rapunzel.

"Yeah I agree with Rapunzel on this one." Said Anna to Elsa's surprise.

"Wait .. you do??" Said Elsa.

"Well yeah, I mean your not going to feel any better if you don't tell him how you feel before you two go your separate ways. No matter how much I can't stand the handsome jerk, he does deserve to know." Said Anna shrugging while her arms were crossed.

"I'll— I'll think about it. Right now I just want to get back to searching mama and papa and head back to Arendelle as soon as we can." Said Elsa.

"Awwww! Elsa's all grown up!" Teased Rapunzel as she hugged her platinum blonde cousin. Elsa rolled her eyes as Anna laughed and also joined in the hug.

"We're here for you Elsa, for the better or for the worst." Said Anna embracing her cousin and sister. Elsa giggled and embraced them both of them in return.

—

Meanwhile Hans sat in the bed pondering the conversation he just had with Elsa while Kristoff and Eugene prepared for the day.

"Uh oh, I know that face!" Exclaimed Eugene as he teased Hans. "What happened kid?"

"Nothing happened moron." Said Hans rolling his eyes. "We were just talking this morning, nothing more."

"Notice how I didn't even ask about her yet she was the first thing that came to your mind when I did." Teased Eugene.

"Wait what? Shut up!" Eugene and Kristoff laughed even harder as Hans blinked in embarrassment. "Nothing happened okay!"

"Uh huh, nothing, right." Laughed Kristoff.

"Hey your one to talk, you still have to **talk **with Elsa if you know what I mean." Kristoffs eyes widened at Hans comment.

"Wait what? What are you two talking about?" Said Eugene as he buttoned his shirt.

"Well go on tell him." Teased Hans to Kristoff.

"I hate you." Muttered Kristoff to Hans as he turned his attention to Eugene. "I'm going to ask Elsa for her blessing to propose to Anna .."

"WHAT! No way man congrats—"

"SHHHHH! They'll hear you idiot!" Whispered Kristoff through cringed teeth.

"Congratulations you big moutain brute, your marrying the right girl I'll tell you that, you two are perfect for each other!" Said Eugene as he slapped Kristoffs back.

"I gotta agree with him there." Chuckled Hans as he stood up on his feet. "You and her were destined to be together."

And for the first time ever, Kristoff actually liked Hans and genuinely smiled at his girlfriends former fiancé.

"When are you planning to ask for Elsa's blessing?" Asked Eugene.

"Probably when we return to Arendelle. If we return that is." Scoffed Kristoff.

"Oh don't worry, we'll be getting there soon." Said Hans as he headed out the door. Eugene and Kristoff stared at each other surprised by Hans positive declaration but ignored it as they kept changing.

Hans walked through the hallway as he nervously thought about how he could approach Elsa and Anna about their mother he had found. He was nervous to say the least. And he knew today was going to be an emotional day for both of them.

—

_"One final push my lady you can do this!" Yelled one of the many nurses as she encouraged her Queen wiping her sweat from her forehead._

_"Nnnnaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!" Yelled out the young Queen Magdalia as she pushed with all her strength crying in agony. Her body was burning hot and the nurses around her could feel it. But suddenly all that pain seemed to go away when hearing the most beautiful noise she'd ever heard._

_"Wahhhh! Wahhhhh! Wahhhh!" Cried out the newborn baby. The nurse gently grabbed the baby and placed it in her arms._

_"It's a beautiful baby boy my lady." Said the nurse quickly passing the baby to his mother. Magdalia cried tears of joy as she held her baby boy. Auburned hair bright like **flames**. He looked exactly like her and she cried tears of happiness as she held him in her chest, feeling his skin with hers._

_"My baby boy." She whispered to her son who began to calm his crying. _

_"What shall you name him my lady?" _

_Magdalia stared at her baby's perfect and beautiful face as his emerald eyes stared at her own. She smiled at seeing her newborn who didn't cry, he felt calm almost like he knew exactly who he was looking at. _

_"Hans. **Hans Christian Westergaard**." He wrapped his little infant hand around her finger as she smiled more at him. "My Hans .. you have been chosen, highly favored of the Lord to be born on this day, my little King. One day, you shall bring peace to all of Scandinavia my son.."_

_Hans began to cry again and the nurses began to fear as they started sweating uncontrollably as they looked around them. But Magdalia was not afraid, instead she hushed her child and began to sing a melody. _

_Hush now my baby, be still love don't cry_

_Let your **flames** feel love and ease_

_Hush now my baby, have love in you heart_

_That you may one day bring us peace_

_Remember my son who you really are_

_The one that is chosen to be **King**_

_The baby almost immediately stopped fussing at hearing his mothers beautiful voice. Queen Magdalia smiled at her son, a little tiny infant who was now hers. He was hers. But suddenly she started feeling another pain in her stomach. And she started screaming in agony._

_"My lady! Are you all right!" But the pain started hurting even more as she screamed even louder. "Prepare another bucket!" Called out the nurse._

Queen Magdalias eyes opened as she rose from bed like she'd just seen a ghost. A single tear was running down her face from her right eye. Her heart was beating fast not because of fear or sickness, but because she _knew_ what her dream meant. And she knew what it meant for Hans.

She quickly rose to her feet and tried to look presentable as possible as she headed down the royal stairs and approached her friend Queen Arianna who was eating breakfast with her husband King Frederic.

"Ahh Magdalia how did you sleep!" Said Arianna standing up on her feet and hugging her friend.

"I slept well Arianna thank you." Said Magdalia as she nervously sat in her chair.

"Is everything all right dear friend?" Said Arianna concerned for her friend.

Queen Magdalia met her eyes and inhaled deeply before telling her what she had felt. "I— I think he's starting to remember .."

"Who?" Asked Arianna grabbing her hands.

"Hans.."

Arianna eyes widened and she met her kings face who also looked very nervous. She knew what Magdalia was referring to and she could barely choke out her response to Magdalia.

"The prophesy .. it'.. its—"

"It's starting." Breathed out Magdalia nervously finishing Arianna's sentence. "I have to let **her** know."

"Yes .. it's time .." said King George very nervously as he rose to his feet and turned his attention to his guards. "Guards, I want you double the guards around the castle, double the officers, double everything! No one is to approach the castle unless authorized by me or the Queen."

"Yes your majesty." Said the guards as they took off to inform the others.

"I will go with you to talk to **her**." Said Arianna as her and Magdalia quickly made their way up the giant stairs to her room.

The prophesy was beginning and Magdalia, Arianna and Frederic knew exactly what it meant. It meant that in the following days all will be revealed. Every secret, every truth and every principle will all be revealed.

_Destiny is arriving _

But who's her .. and what prophesy ..

—

Our heroes were now outside the inn as they prepared their steeds. Olaf was joking around with Pascal as usual and Maximus and Sitron seems to be having a normal horse conversation.

"Okay guys, second times a charm right?" Said Eugene as he helped Rapunzel hop on top of Maximus.

"I'm sure we'll have better luck today Elsa." Said Rapunzel.

"So where exactly are we going to go this time? What neighborhood are we covering." Said Kristoff as he and Anna jumped on top of Sven.

"Well I was thinking—"

"Actually. I might have a place." Said Hans interrupting Elsa. Everyone turned their attention to Hans and were by his sudden bold proclamation.

"You do?" Asked Elsa blinking in surprise.

"I— I do yes. I found a place we can knock, perhaps a better neighborhood with better luck."

_Just trust me on this .._

"Hmmph. How should we trust you?" Asked Anna crossing her arms.

"I just have a feeling okay." Said Hans trying to remain calm. Elsa stared at him still confused as to what he wa playing at but at the end agreed.

"All right fine, we'll follow your lead Hans." Said Elsa as Hans helped Elsa on top of Sitron and as he jumped on top as well. They all began to follow Hans to the direction of the house he had been given by Alma. It wasn't a far way off but the way there felt like an eternity for Hans. He was nervous, scared to how Elsa an Anna would react when he tells them the truth.

Before he knew it he had stopped in front of the house on the other side of the street. He nervously looked at the house in front of him that he had visited earlier that morning. It still remained exactly the same. Clothes were hung up and no one seemed to be home, from the outside that is.

Our heroes stared at each other confused as to why Hans had stopped and was staring at a random house. Especially when he had promised of a better place he knew.

"Hans, everything okay?" Asked Elsa as Hans still faced his back towards her not moving a muscle as he continued to stare at the house.

"Hans??" Pressed Elsa again. Still nothing from Hans, Kristoff and Eugene stared at each other confused by Hans body language. Suddenly Hans inhaled deeply and nervously as he jumped off Sitron. His behavior was strange to say the least to the whole group. He turned his attention to Elsa and looked up at her and to Anna who was behind Sitron still on top of Sven.

"I lied." Said Hans very nervously.

"Lied about what?" Asked Elsa confused by his weird behavior. Anna straightened up almost defensively prepared for whatever he was about to say.

"I lied about the neighborhood, there is no neighborhood because .. because I found her .."

"Who?" Asked Elsa furrowing her eyebrows with confusion.

"I— I found your mother Elsa. I found Iduna."

Elsa and Anna's world seemed to become silent and they could hear their own heartbeats. Anna's mouth opened and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion with a little anger.

"Liar." Growled Anna as she jumped off Sven. Elsa didn't have the moral support to stop Anna for whatever she was going to do, even she was shocked.

"Anna, I know you think I'm lying—"

"LIAR! How dare you claim you found our mother!" The little feisty strawberry blonde marched to Hans with clenched fists as she looked up at him only inches away from their bodies touching. Elsa came back to realization and quickly got down from Sitron as Rapunzel, Kristoff and Eugene did the same.

"Last night when Elsa was praying at the church I went to Alma's because she had asked me to return. When I was walking there that's— that's when I saw her.."

"Hans .." Elsa began until Hans cut her off.

"She had brown hair, pale skin like Elsa, blue eyes like Elsa, she walked gracefully just like Elsa and she even talked like Elsa." Elsa and Anna's eyes widened at Hans description of the woman he saw and their mouths opened without words.

"Elsa, she looked exactly like you." Said Hans now turning his attention to her.

"You said she talked like Elsa, what do you mean by that!?" Demanded Anna still in shock.

"When I went into the _Nordic Sweets _store she was picking up chocolate chip kringles and she had dropped her dollar bill to pay. I approached her returning her money and Alma introduced me to her. She herself confirmed her name was Iduna .."

Elsa and Anna's hearts were beating so fast that Hans could've sworn if they were all quiet enough he could hear it.

"I know this sounds crazy but I'm not making it up .. that's why I didn't tell you, because it's not my place. This is between the two of you. She's in there." Said Hans as he pointed at the house. "If you don't believe me, go and find out yourselves."

Elsa and Anna stared at the house, Elsas anxiety was building and to her amazement she wasn't sending a snow storm. Anna in the other hand was so nervous that at this exact moment she wasn't her talkative self.

Elsa with shaky hands grabs Anna's. Her palms were sweating cold and she could barely breath. With a forceful deep breath she leads the way crossing the street while holding Anna's hand.

"Rapunzel." Said Hans turning to her as she also had eyes widened with shock. "You should stay close to them. You are part of their family after all."

Rapunzel nodded and quickly paced to Elsa and Anna who still had locked hands as they approached the house. Hans, Eugene and Kristoff followed well guiding they're steeds and a hidden Olaf inside Kristoffs bag.

The two sisters who's parents were thought to have died at sea were about to finally find out if that was truly what had happened or not. After 6 years of burying them, mourning for them and moving on was about to mean nothing. Because it was all about to come to an end.

They approached the little home still with their hands interlocked. As they got closer they heard the noise of laughter from small children who seemed to be playing from the backyard.

"Catch me if you can!" Shouted a little boy as he ran from behind the house and into the front yard where Elsa and Anna were approaching.

"I'm coming!" Shouted a little girl as she giggled uncontrollably chasing after the little boy. Elsa and Anna stopped outside the fence in their front yard as they witnessed the little children play and giggle to each other.

The little boy had strawberry blond hair, green eyes and fair skin while the little girl had turquoise eyes, fair skin with many freckles and light brown hair. They seemed to be only a few years apart given how close they were.

Suddenly between all their giggling as they played in the snow the little boy caught his attention at the two mysterious people who stood by the fence staring at them both. He also noticed the random reindeer, horses and men who were not too far away from Elsa and Anna but his attention was more toward the two sisters. Not long after the little girl also joined by staring at Elsa and Anna.

"Mama?" called the little boy almost nervously confused why there were two strangers outside his home while the little girl hid behind the little boy.

In only a matter of seconds a woman with brown hair, pale skin, blue eyes stepped out. She was carrying a basket of laundry with her leaning it in her hip as she made her way around the corner into the front yard to hang up more clothes to dry. And Elsa and Anna's jaw dropped.

"Children, remember to not leave your toys outside when I'm doing laundry—"

The woman's eyes widened and her facial expression disappeared at what she saw in front of them. Her jaw dropped and she couldn't bring herself to talk. The basket of laundry fell from her hands as it landed in the snow with the clothes scattering everywhere as she almost lost her balance. She brought her shaky hand to her mouth as she started breathing very heavily while her little children seemed confused by their mothers weird behavior.

Elsa and Anna's breathing became very heavy and they're hands were shaking. They also couldn't bring themselves to say anything and their mouths just fell open.

It was her. It was their mother. It was Iduna.

"Children .." Said Iduna still staring at Elsa and Anna while slowly removing her hands from her mouth and placing it on her chest. "Go get your father."

"Mama? What's going on?" Asked the older boy.

"Now please." Said Iduna not breaking eye contact with he daughters while Elsa and Anna did the same. Slowly but eventually the children did as their mother commanded and ran inside to get their father.

"Papa!" Called out the children as they headed inside while Elsa and Anna's heart raced even faster at hearing those words. Iduna and her daughters said not one word to each other as they continued to not break eye contact not knowing what to say. Even Rapunzel was nervous who was only a few steps behind them for moral support.

"Idun?" Came a deep voice that Elsa and Anna immediately recognized as they gasped and shot straight up at the front door. Out came from the house a tall man with strawberry blonde hair like Anna's with a few grey hairs and normal civilian clothes.

It was him. It was their father. It was Agnarr.

"What's going on my love—"

Agnarr stopped as he realized his wife didn't turn at all but stared directly at two women at their home. And that's when he finally realized who it was. His mouth dropped and his eyes widened. Slowly with his cane he limped down the steps to join his wife.

Iduna began to take slow steps towards Elsa and Anna as Elsa did the same, leading her sister with her hand in hers as she slowly walked to meet her mother halfway. When they finally met halfway they stopped.

Iduna and Elsa stared at each other like they were staring at a mirror. Both the same facial expressions, the same eyes, the same nose, the same pale skin and the same body language. Iduna slowly raised her shaky left hand almost hesitating as she gently touched her daughters cool cheek. And that's when she got her confirmation, it was her daughter Elsa. She knew that cool skin so well.

And with tears building up on Idunas eyes she began to sadly smile at her beautiful daughter. And Elsa's tears immediately fell from her cheeks as she began to sob.

Iduna then turned her attention to her daughter Anna who already had tears in her eyes at seeing her mother alive in front of her. Immediately Iduna pulled her daughters in for a hug, the hug that Elsa had waited for so long since she was a child as she cried on her mothers shoulder sobbing while Anna followed as well.

While all of three Agnarr's girl cried while embracing each other. He slowly limped his way to them with a heartbreaking smile on his face. Elsa and Anna pulled out from the hug with tears on their eyes as they looked up at seeing their father right in front of them.

"Papa .." choked out Elsa with more tears running down her cheeks. Agnarr immediately chuckled with his own tears running down his face as he pulled his three girls into his arms.

The King and Queen that were thought to be lost at sea were finally found by their daughters as they all cried tears of love, sobbing into one another's arms. Rapunzel who only stood a couple feet behind them immediately was brought to tears as she started remembering her own experience when she reunited with her parents after 18 years of being separated from them.

Iduna pulled out from the hug and placed both her hands gently on her daughters faces wiping their tears away.

"Oh my dear daughters. Look what beautiful women you've become." Said Iduna in tears as she looked at her beautiful daughters who were women now.

"We missed you two so much .." choked out Elsa still sobbing uncontrollably.

"We have prayed to the Lord everyday for six years this day would come and at last we have finally had our prayers answered." Said the King as tears fell from his eyes and he smiled gently at his two daughters.

"Oh papa .." sobbed Anna. "Your .. your so .. your—"

"Old?" Finished Agnarr as he chuckled. Elsa Anna and Iduna laughed with him with tears still falling from their eyes as he pulled them into a hug again.

"Mama, Papa?" Came the little voice from behind them. They all pulled out from the hug as they turned their attention to the two small children who shyly hid behind the door.

"Come children, come." Said Iduna smiling gently at them as she wiped her tears away. The little boy slowly walked to his mother while the little girl kept hiding behind as they very shyly stopped in front of their mother. Iduna kneeled down at their level as she placed her two hands on their little shoulders. Elsa and Anna stared at the two children who looked so familiar.

"My children. Remember when papa and I told you that you had two older sisters?" Elsa and Anna's heart jumped and their nerves came once again.

"Y—Yes." Answered the little strawberry blonde haired boy.

"Well, I would like for you two to meet Elsa and Anna." Said Iduna as she pointed at Elsa and Anna who looked even more nervous and shy then the small children. "They're your older sisters my children."

The two children stared at they're older sisters with such a surprised expression on their faces as Elsa and Anna did the same.

"Go on then, go say hi." Chuckled Agnarr. The children once again very shyly walked towards Elsa and Anna as the little girl still hid behind her brother. Elsa and Anna took a deep breath and kneeled in front the two small children.

"Hello." Said Anna with a gentle smile.

"H—hi." Said the little boy as he met Anna's turquoise eyes.

"What is your name?" Smiled Anna at the little boy.

"_Kai._" Responded the little boy.

Elsa and Anna's eyes widened but quickly turned back to being gentle.

"Kai." Repeated Anna smiling at her little brother. "That is a great name you have there Kai. My name is Anna."

"And you my dear?" Said Elsa turning her attention to the little light brown haired girl who was still hiding behind her big brother. "What is your name sweetie?"

It took a few seconds for the little girl to respond but she finally walked away from her brothers back and presented herself shyly to her sisters with her hands behind her back.

"_Gerda_." Said the little girl.

"That is a beautiful name Gerda." Said Elsa smiling brightly at her little sister. "My name is Elsa. How old are you?"

"3." Responded the little Gerda sticking out her little fingers showing how old she was.

"And you Kai?" Asked Anna smiling at him.

"6." Responded Kai.

"Wow you two are big kids." Teased Elsa as she fought tears again. "Would you like me to show you something?" Said Elsa very gently as the children nodded in agreeance.

"Okay, but you have to promise me you'll keep it a secret between us okay?" Teased Elsa. The children nodded once again and Elsa raised her left hand with her palm up and presented a beautiful tiny display of light show with snowflakes and small snow dusting in front of the innocent children's eyes.

"WHOA." Said Kai and Gerda in union as they admired the beautiful magic before their eyes. Agnarrs eyes widened at the realization of Elsa controlling her powers but didn't decide to press it any further since right now was a beautiful moment of being reunited.

The little children giggled at seeing the beautiful magic before their eyes and Elsa smiled as a tear fell from her face as their faces reminded her of Anna when she was a little girl and how she would react when she showed her magic. Anna as well was wiping a tear away at seeing her little siblings amazed by Elsa's magic.

Soon after Elsa closed her palm she gently touched little Gerda's cheek brushing her freckles face to which Gerda smiled at her big sister. Anna grabbed her little brother Kai and embraced him in a hug as she smiled and tears fell from her face. Agnarr and Iduna were brought to tears at seeing their children finally meet each other before their eyes.

"Can you do the magic again?" Asked the innocent little Gerda as she looked up at Elsa's eyes. Elsa smiled and chuckled as she remembered how often Anna would ask that to her.

"I have a better idea." Said Elsa smiling at them. She stood up as Anna folllwed as well. "Olaf!"

Immediately Olaf jumped from Kristoffs bag and raced to Elsa. "Whooof! Thank you so much for calling me, Elsa! It was staring to get warm in their." Giggled the little snowman. Agnarr's and Idunas eyes widened at seeing the talking snowman. Agnarr now realized just how powerful and how comfortable Elsa had become with her magic. And she wasn't wearing gloves.

"Wow!" Yelled the giggling children in union.

"Olaf, I will like you to meet Kai and Gerda." Said Elsa showing Olaf the two little children. "They are our little brother and sister Olaf."

Olaf gasped and his eyes gleamed with joy as he brought his little stick arms to his snow cheeks. "You two are Elsa and Anna's little brother and sister!? How wonderful!" Screamed with joy the talking snowman.

Kai and Gerda's face brightened as Olaf approached them. "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Said Olaf sticking out his little arms for Kai and Gerda to embrace.

"Hi Olaf!" Said the little children in union as they jumped on Olaf and hugged him. Elsa and Anna were brought to tears again as they smiled at their little siblings.

"Mama, Papa! Can we play with Olaf please!?" Pleased Kai.

"Yes please mama!" Joined Gerda.

Iduna chuckled as her children. "Of course my love." Kai and Gerda screamed in excitement as they ran to the backyard with Olaf running behind. Elsa and Anna wiped their tears away as they once again met their parents smiling faces.

"Rapunzel?" Asked Iduna as she noticed the brunette standing a few feet behind Elsa and Anna. "Is that really you??"

"It's me auntie Iduna." Said Rapunzel wiping her tears away as she finally meets her aunt for the first time.

"Oh my dear child!" Said Iduna embracing her niece. "It's so nice to finally meet you in person."

Agnarr walked over to Rapunzel and smiled gently at her with saddened eyes. "Rapunzel, you look just like your mother." Said Agnarr embracing his niece as he began to remember his sister Queen Arianna.

"Thank you uncle Agnarr." Said Rapunzel embracing her uncle back as a tear fell from her eye. "She misses you very much and she will be so happy to hear if you again." Another tear fell from Agnarr's eyes at the realization that his sister was full alive.

As Rapunzel pulled out of the hug she turned to her husband Eugene who was still standing with Hans and Kristoff respectfully a few feet behind them and called him to come to her.

"Auntie Iduna, uncle Agnarr. I would like to introduce you to my husband, Eugene Fitzherbert."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Eugene." Said Iduna embracing her nephew in law. "We apologize for not arriving at your wedding but as you can see we unfortunately got hit with the storm."

"Oh don't worry about it! You didn't miss much anyways." Chuckled Eugene. "Uff!" Grunted Eugene as his wife elbowed his side.

"Ooohhh Papa, mama!" Shouted Anna excitingly as she raced to Kristoff. Kristoff gulped realizing that this was the first time he would be meeting Anna's parents.

"Good luck." Whispered Hans with a chuckle as Anna dragged his arm.

"I would like you to meet Kristoff!" Said Anna pulling him to his side as he almost lost his balance.

"Kristoff, it's a pleasure to meet you." Smiled Iduna as she gently bowed her head to Kristoff.

"Uhh .. thank you your majesty .. You too .." Said Kristoff nervously as he began to sweat.

"Are you a friends of Anna's?" Asked Agnarr with a smile on his face with his hands behind his back still able to stand straight like a royal although his leg prevented him to fully keep balance.

"Kristoff and I are dating papa, he's my boyfriend!" Said a smiling Anna with her arm around a very nervous Kristoff. Agnarr's eyes widened with surprise at his daughters confident explanation as he saw her arm around Kristoffs while Kristoff knew exactly how uncomfortable this made Anna's father and only made him more nervous.

"Boyfriend huh .. interesting." Said Agnarr tilting his head to his side and squinting his eyes with a forced smirk.

"Oh Agnarr stop it!" Said Iduna who gently slapped her husbands arm. "Forgive my husband he's just very overprotective of his daughters." Chuckled Iduna as she regarded Kristoff.

"Uh oh Kristoff, gotta be extra careful now." Teased Eugene which brought out laughter from Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel and Iduna. Meanwhile Agnarr still stared at Kristoff with a forced smirk while Kristoff gulped with nervousness at seeing his girlfriend and hopefully soon to be fiancés father.

While all of them laughed and conversed with one another Elsa realized that Hans still stood by himself behind them all. She turned around to see Hans with his hands respectfully folded to the front as he patiently waited for the family to have their moment or until he was called over. But sadness overcame Elsa, because at the end of the day Hans wasn't a part of this family, he had no relation through blood or marriage to introduce himself.

She stared into his eyes that were gently admiring her family as they laughed and he was in amaze at seeing the bond and love of a family. She knew that Hans had never experienced what it was like to have a family who loved each other because he never felt like a part of his own. From all the stories that she had heard from him of his childhood and his life she knew that he simply never knew what the word _family_ meant.

But at the end of the day it was thanks to Hans that they were all able to be here as a family once again. It was thanks to him that he had saved her life, guided them through the new world, found her mother Iduna and even brought them to her parents and new siblings. He had done so much than any man she had ever met in her life and only confirmed that she indeed did love him. She loved him so much for all that he had done to prove that he didn't want to be the same man he was once was.

Her eyes watered again with tears and she began to walk to the direction of where Hans was standing by himself until she stopped right in front of him looking up at his emerald green eyes. Hans looked at her sapphire teary blue and cleared his throat nervously.

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier .. I just felt like it wasn't my place and you and Anna needed to find out yourselves—"

Before he could even finish Elsa had wrapped her arms around him and let her tears fall on his shoulder. He was completely surprised by her display of affection and didn't know whether to hug back or stay still. Elsa with tears in her eyes gently kissed his cheek and rested her head on the crook of his neck.

"Thank you." She whispered to him. He smiled and hugged her waist with love.

"You don't have to thank me." Whisepred Hans as the rest of the group laughed and conversed with one another.

Iduna saw from the corner of her eye Elsa and Hans embracing each other like they have been married for years. She quickly recognized that it was the same Hans she had met last night at Alma's _Nordic Sweets _store. She made her way out of the circled group and walked over to Elsa and Hans who were still embracing each other. As she got closer she realized that this Hans she had met was _not _just some ordinary Hans. And seeing her daughter affectionately embrace him made her realize that she knew **exactly** who he was.

The group had stopped conversing with each other as they saw Iduna approach the embracing couple. Agnarr immediately stood up straight defensively at seeing his daughter be holding a man for so long while on the other hand Eugene smirked and nodded his head with proudness at seeing his good friend who he cared for so much hug the Queen he had fallen in love with.

"Hans?" Asked Iduna as she approached her daughter and her embracing partner. Elsa and Hans looked over to Idunas direction and pulled away from the hug.

Hans cleared his throat nervously and folded his arms in front of him with respect as Iduna approached both of them.

"Your _Hans, _aren't you?" Asked Iduna thinking a million thoughts on her mind.

"Ahem, allow me to properly introduce myself your majesty. My name is—"

"Hans. **Prince Hans of the Southern Isles**." Finished Iduna for Hans.

Hans was caught off guard by her interruption, he wasn't going to use his royal title since he was stripped off that right. But her sudden ability to know correctly like she had known him for years surprised him. And it wasn't just him, Elsa, Anna Rapunzel, Kristoff and Eugene furrowed their eyebrows at seeing Iduna guess his name and former title so correctly. But Agnarr's eyes widened at hearing that name and title, because he knew _exactly _who he was too.

"Umm, not anymore your majesty." Said Hans as he looked down at the ground.

"Hans." Repeated Iduna more authoritative now. "You are Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Son of Queen Magdalia and King Sorin, thirteenth in line for the throne."

Hans eyes widened even more now at hearing how specific she was being and how she knew who he was. Our heroes looked at each other surprised by how well Iduna knew Hans.

"Uhh— I'm sorry your majesty have we met before??" Asked Hans know weirded out.

"Hans .." Said Iduna with tears forming in her eyes. "Oh my dear boy!" Said Iduna embracing Hans. Elsa's head shot back surprised at seeing her mother now embracing him. Rapunzel, Anna, Kristoff and Eugene stared at each other confused as to what was going on.

"Hans ..." Said the King now walking towards his wife and Hans. "Is it really you??" He breathed out with widened eyes.

"It's really him Agnarr!" Said Iduna turning to her husband with tears in her eyes and a giant smile on her face while holding Hans bearded cheeks with her hands.

"Oh Hans my son it is you!" Said Agnarr almost throwing himself to Hans and embracing him in a giant bear hug to which Hans grunted at the surprised affection by the King. Elsa couldn't imagine her eyes to grow even wider but they did. She had no idea as to why her parents were embracing Hans like he had been a lost child of theirs.

"What is going on!?" Blurted out Anna as she and the rest of the group walked towards the King and Queen.

"Oh Hans my dear boy look how big you've gotten! You've grown into such a man." Said the emotional Iduna holding his face with her hands again.

"Blessed be the Lord for he had answers our prayers!" Said Agnarr rejoicing. Elsa simply couldn't bring herself to speak, her tongue at the moment seemed to be failing her and she was so shocked that she didn't even know what to think at the moment. Meanwhile Hans was suffering from the same thing at seeing Elsa's parents embrace him like a son of theirs.

"HEY!" Blurted out Anna causing Agnarr and Iduna to turn their attention to their loud daughter. "What is going on!?" Demanded Anna. Elsa couldn't be more grateful at this moment for Anna's feisty behavior.

"We have been praying that King Sorin would accept our request and he finally did!" Said the emotional Iduna regarding the rest of the group.

"Uhh, I'm sorry I— I don't understand." Said Hans now able to find his voice again at the mention of his father.

"Elsa! We couldn't be happier for you, we've always known we made the right decision in picking Hans." Said Iduna as Agnarr joined her side smiling.

"I'm sorry .. picking!?" Asked Anna now confused.

"We are truly sorry we couldn't be at your wedding Elsa .. God knows I would have done anything to walk you down the aisle." Said Agnarr with sadness in his eyes.

"Whoa hold on." Said Elsa now able to find her own voice. "Are you assuming Hans and I are .. married??"

"Yes!" Said Iduna and Agnarr in union with smiles on their faces.

Kristoff and Eugene's jaws dropped at seeing everything play out before their eyes.

"Uhh .. we're not married mama, papa." Said Elsa with furrowed and confused eyebrows.

"Oh .. engaged I suppose! Well that's terrific Elsa, we'll be able to be at your wedding and—"

"Papa! Elsa and Hans aren't even courting!" Yelled Anna now joining her sisters side. Iduna and Agnarrs smiles disappeared at hearing Anna's words.

"What .. why— why not?" Asked Agnarr as his eyes became concerning. "Surely King Sorin has finally told you!" Said Agnarr turning his attention to Hans.

"I— I don't have the best relationship with my father your majesties .. in fact I'm not even a prince anymore .. he stripped the title and it's rights off me." Said Hans with furrowed eyebrows confused as to why they assumed him and Elsa were married.

Agnarr and Iduna fell silent and it seemed their world was falling apart by their facial expressions. "Oh no .." Muttered Agnarr.

"Can someone explain to what's going on!? Why did you guys think Elsa and Hans were married!?" Demanded Anna. After several seconds of silence Iduna decided to answer for her husband who sat himself on the doors steps rubbing the temple of his head very worriedly.

"Elsa ... you were supposed to be _betrothed_ to Hans .."

"What?" Whispered Elsa while her breathing seemed to stop for seconds. Anna was taken back by her mothers response and she took a step back shaking her head confused by her mothers words blinking uncontrollably.

"We arranged your marriage with Hans since before you were born Elsa .." said her mother Iduna with saddened eyes.

Hans suddenly in a flashback before his eyes started remembering everything from the coronation. How he had gone to Arendelle to court Elsa and even tried to talk to her but how difficult she was being, how he met Anna and how he lied to her about his love towards. He started remembering the ice palace and how the Weselton guards tried to kill Elsa, their confrontation at the prison and how devastated she looked when he told her Anna was dead. And .. when he held the sword above her head.

"No .." Whispered Hans to himself shaking his head as to deny the words. Elsa's eyes couldn't focus on one thing as she looked at her father, her sister, her mother and back to Hans.

Hans. The one that she had fallen in love with was _chosen_ to be hers since before she was born.

"Oh. My. God." Muttered Eugene and Kristoff in union at hearing this news while Rapunzel brought a hand to her mouth in shock.

"I—I'm sorry but you must have me confused. My parents never informed me of this—"

"We have known your mother Magdalia for a very long time Hans. She's the one that agreed to the marriage when you were just two years old." Said Agnarr as he rose up on his feet. "Your father Sorin was a little hesitant at first but over the years he became hard hearted and said he wouldn't. Before we left to Corona he promised he'd reconsider .. but I never thought he would stoop this low and not tell you."

"No— no that's impossible you never left Elsa a note or any information about this!" Said Anna defensively.

"We were going to tell her the day we came back from Corona. By then we'd hope Sorin had said yes but as you can see .. we never made it back." Said Iduna with sad eyes.

All this was too much for Elsa and Hans to take in. It felt like they're worlds just took a completely different turn as they just wintenssed a shocking turn of events take place. Yet at the same time, Elsa felt like this was another answer to her prayer.

"I— I don't understand .. why would you arrange Hans and I to be married??" Asked Elsa trying to control her anxiety from spreading especially in front of her father.

"Elsa .." Said Iduna meeting her daughter eyes. "You and Hans .. were _chosen_ to be together .."

"_Chosen_, what do you mean chosen??" Said Elsa now able to talk a little normal at the shocking declaration by her mother.

"Elsa my dear, there is a lot that we haven't told you and Anna. We've hidden things from you two for your own safety and a lot of those things are about to take place .." Said Agnarr worriedly.

"You're mother knows about this as well Hans .." Said Iduna turning her attention to what would have been her son in law.

"What? She does? She never told me anything of that matter .." Said Hans.

"That's because we can't Hans .. not yet anyways. Same goes to you Rapunzel .. your mother and father have not told you the whole truth .." Said Agnarr.

"Really? Well what truth is that Uncle Agnarr??" Said Rapunzel walking towards Elsa and Anna and standing by them.

"We will tell you as much as we are allowed to. But the rest you will have to hear from the trolls first and then your parents .." said Agnarr.

"The trolls .." Muttered Anna as she and Kristoff exchanged glances. She then realized she was still carrying the mysterious book of the trolls with her and that the only one who could know about it was her father.

"Papa, there is much we need to tell you. About Arendelle and what occurred 3 years ago .." Said Elsa remembering the painful memory of the everlasting winter she sent. And about Hans ..

Agnarr became nervous already fearing the worst until he suddenly turned his attention to the house. "Come and follow us inside. You too Rapunzel, you are a part of this too." He then turned his attention to the men who had gathered around Hans trying to talk to him. "Gentlemen, I would like a moment alone with my daughters and my niece if that is all right with you."

"Agnarr .." began Iduna thinking her husbands sudden privacy seemed ridiculous.

"Iduna please, just for a moment my dear I promise." Retaliated King Agnarr.

"We understand your majesty, we shall wait." Answered Hans for the group. With that response Agnarr nodded at the men and headed inside as Rapunzel and Anna followed. Iduna quickly made her way to Hans and gently caressed his bearded face like a gentle mother does to her son.

"It's nice to see you again Hans." Smiled Iduna as she followed her husband inside the home. Elsa followed her mother and before she went inside she turned around and looked at Hans as he was also staring at her.

_Her ex fiancé she didn't know about .._

She inhaled deeply and nervously before she turned her attention back to the home heading inside and closing the door behind her.

Now it was just Hans, Kristoff and Eugene who stood outside the door waiting for the girls to come back out. None of them spoke a word for a minute straight as they tried to register in their brain everything that had just happened. Even Maximus, Sitron, Sven and Pascal were jaw dropped by what just occurred. That is until Eugene finally spoke for them.

"What in the hell just happened .."

—

Deep in the _enchanted_ forest of Scandinavia, a loud and horrible noise filled the air. A screech that sounded like the very jaws of hell. A screech that was calling out it's rival to battle. Smoke and **fire** filled the trees until the _monster_ appeared in the **flames**.

_"It is time ..."_ He growled.

**_DUN DUN DUN!!!_**

**_Man talk about a plot twist right!? We finally reunited with Elsa and Anna's parents who turned out to have had two other children! Let's welcome little Kai and little Gerda into the family._**

**_Wow. So I guess Elsa and Hans were betrothed to one another and they didn't even know! How much more secrets are Agnarr and Iduna hiding .. as well as King Frederic and Queen Arianna who seem to understand what Queen Magdalia is also hiding .._**

**_Let's review some few things .._**

**_\- Why does Hans still continue to have dreams and flashbacks of his childhood and how did he hurt Runo?_**

**_\- Why did Elsa also have a dream of her childhood? (You can find the answer in this chapter)_**

**_\- Will Elsa tell Hans she loves him?_**

**_\- How will Elsa and Anna get alone with their new siblings Kai and Gerda?_**

**_\- How will Agnarr and Iduna react when Elsa and Anna tell them the whole truth of what occurred at her coronation?_**

**_\- What is Queen Magdalia hiding? And what does Hans lullaby mean?_**

**_\- What do King Frederic and Queen Arianna know?_**

**_\- Who is _her _and why is she at the Corona castle?_**

**_\- AND WHAT IS THIS PROPHECY!? _**

**_Please leave your reviews, they really inspire me to write and reading your theories is awesome. Till next time!_**


	7. PlanningforMidnight

Chapter 7:

Planning for Midnight 

_Monday_

_December 5th, 1842_

Neither Hans nor Kristoff were in the mental state to address Eugene's "What the hell just happened" declaration. All of them and even their own steeds along with pascal were jaw dropped.

Hans just heard with his own ears that he was supposed to marry Elsa. Elsa . . . _Queen_ Elsa . . . The woman he had wronged and manipulated almost 3 years ago. This whole time, her parents and his mother have arranged their marriage since they were infants. Nothing made sense anymore, Hans didn't understand why _him_ of all people was chosen for _her_. He was thirteenth in line! He wasn't even close to being at her level. But most important of all, why would his own mother keep this from him.

"I— I need to sit down .." Said Hans suddenly as he walked over to the right side of the white picket fence and slowly crouched down leaning his back on the fence while looking up at the sky like he expected God himself to come down and explain.

"Dude ... what the hell just happened .." repeated Eugene as he and Kristoff walked over to where Hans was sitting. Sitron made his way next to Hans and sat next to him like the good loyal friend he is.

"I— I— ... I—"

Hans couldn't believe it. His tongue was tied up and he could even talk. It's as if he'd been born mute for years and now couldn't be able to hold up a single conversation.

"You what??" Asked Kristoff impatiently waiting for Hans to finish. Hans stressfully grabbed the bridge of his nose as let out a big shaky exhale.

"I need a drink."

"What? A drink?? It's only eight in the morning!? Not that I don't mind, I'd drink with you. It's been a while since I've had alcohol. Two weeks is too long .." Protested Eugene.

"I— I don't care, okay? I need something to get my mind of all this, this—"

Before Hans could finish he was distracted by the exciting laughter of children. Kai and Gerda, Elsa and Anna's new younger siblings were running around and playing in the snow with Olaf. At least they seemed to have no worries.

"Hans .. you _can't _run away from this." Said Kristoff folding his arms. Hans quickly turned his attention back to Kristoff surprised by how encouraging he was being.

"I agree with mountain man here. You heard her parents, they _chose _you!" Said Eugene pointing at Hans chest.

"They chose wrong!" Shouted Hans as he stood up on his feet. "Did you guys forget what I did 3 years ago!?"

"Uhh no what did you do exactly." Said an obvious sarcastic Kristoff.

"You were there! I would think you of all people would hate hearing all this!" Protested Hans waving his arms around.

"Oh trust me I do. Considering the fact that their father seems to like you in less than a second while I on the other hand get the threatening death glare." Said Kristoff rolling his eyes in annoyance and jealousy.

"What's your point!?" Retaliated Hans.

"My point is, that the trolls just so happen to be my family. Did you forget about that? I know from experience when they say something is serious, they mean it."

"Wait, your not seriously believing their parents words are you?? _Chosen before we were born?? _It sounds ridiculous!" Exclaimed Hans.

"You keep telling yourself that but if I remember correctly it was your own mother who also arranged the marriage. She too believed in the same words of Elsa and Anna's parents." Retaliated Kristoff.

Hans stayed quiet about that one. He couldn't bring himself to understand why. Why his own mother would keep something like that from him, why his own mother had chosen Elsa for him. Why??

"Look man, why are you even stressing about this, this is great news! You obviously love the girl and this only means that you were supposed to be hers this whole time! It's _destiny _you red idiot! Same thing happened to me when Rapunzel and I were dating." Said Eugene.

"Wait what do you mean? How were you and Rapunzel _destiny_??" Asked Hans now intrigued by Eugene's declararon of destiny.

"I never told you did I? Well .. another story for another time." Winked Eugene with his usual playful smirk.

Hans Scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Look, even if we were supposed to be together we can't. We humanly and politically can't. The kingdom of Arendelle won't accept me especially after all I did. And my own kingdom, the Southern Isles have literally banished me. I don't bring anything good to the marriage if it means both kingdoms can't cooperate."

"So what!? I'm not a prince and you don't see me complaining! Besides you should marry out of love not because of political reasons!" Shouted Kristoff.

"I seriously don't understand how your okay with all of this .." blinked Hans.

"I already told you I'm _not. _And the idea of you and I being brother-in-laws is a nightmare. But I know my family. Look the faster we get to them, the faster we'll be able to understand what this all means. Apperantly that's what Anna's dad said remember? We have to go to the trolls _first_. Besides don't think I've forgiven for what you did to Anna." Said Kristoff with threat in that last part.

Hans Scoffed as he turned his attention back to the laughing children who were having the time of their lives playing with Olaf. How he wished he could be them at this moment. Then he realized that right at this moment Anna was probably going off about everything that had happened at Elsa's coronation. And of course he _knew _it had to be Anna, the girl is a talkative one and it only suits her to tell her parents about his devious acts since she is still so bitter about it.

"You do realize that right in this moment Anna is telling the King and Queen about everything I did .. and you guys still want me to stay .."

"Oh trust me I know. I wouldn't of be surprised if she's even acting it out. But how do you think I feel!? I'm the normal peasant dating the princess of Arendelle .. I'm sure right now her father is having a stroke about how her and I met and how we fought wolves and everything!" Proclaimed Kristoff with a frustrated sigh.

"Hey! Being a peasant isn't so bad, I was one don't you forget!" Winked Eugene as he proudly ran his fingers through his hair.

"You aren't helping." Muttered Kristoff to Eugene.

—

"So then I was like _the only frozen heart around here is yours. _Wack! And I punched him right off the ship!" Said Anna as she finished explaining everything that happened at Elsa's coronation. Rapunzel snickered as she brought her hand to cover her mouth trying her best not to laugh at Anna's exaggerated storytelling. She was acting out every single experience from 3 years ago like she was living it again.

Elsa on the other hand cringed inwardly as she impatiently tapped her fingers together at seeing her parents, especially her father silent on the matter. They just sat there listening quietly as they waited for Anna to finish the whole story.

But also she was still speechless by the sudden revelation that her and Hans were arranged lovers. She never thought her life could get more crazier then it already was. From supposed dead parents who turn out to be alive, new siblings and now a arranged marriage she never knew about with the man who tried to take over Arendelle and kill her. It was going to be a long day and she knew it.

"And we've been doing great ever since! The people of Arendelle really love Elsa and we have the best time together! Oh you should have been there when we rang the Jule bell and it everyone was so happy to hear it again and—"

"Anna." Suddenly Anna stopped at hearing her name from her sisters mouth as she turned around to look at her.

"Oh sorry! Was I going off again?? Sorry I got too excited there .."

King Agnarr and Queen Iduna sat in silence as they pondered everything they just heard from Anna. Iduna was waiting almost impatiently for her husband to say something.

Suddenly King Agnarr inhaled deeply as he stood up on his feet. He started pacing around the small kitchen as he balanced himself with his cane, only listening to the silence in the kitchen. Elsa could only imagine what her father was thinking at this moment. From failing to keep her powers hidden at her coronation, to sending an eternal winter, Anna leaving Arendelle in charge of a stranger, Hans. From accidentally freezing Anna's heart and Hans leaving Anna for dead and almost killing her.

Elsa closed her eyes waiting to be called upon. Her daughter instincts didn't take long to come back as she waited for her father to say something.

"So, it turns out I was wrong." Said Agnarr in that deep regretful voice of his. Elsa bit her tongue and twitched. She could only imagine how disappointed and angry he was towards her now presumed_ ex fiancé_ Hans.

"Agnarr .. what Hans did was disgraceful, there's no going around that. But we mustn't judge him for his mistakes. After all we know how his father is. That poor boy probably suffered so much in the hands of him and his brothers .." Said Iduna who came in defense for Hans.

"I wasn't referring to that Idun." Said Agnarr as he slowly turned around to meet the family's eyes. Elsa and especially Anna widened their eyes at his comment. _What did he just say? _

"I meant I was wrong for concealing Elsa's powers." Said Agnarr with a regretful expression. Elsa's heart sunk at hearing his words, she never thought in a million years she'd live to hear him say that, let alone be alive.

"Papa, I don't blame you for what transpired. I know you were just concerned for my safety, for Anna's—"

"Regardless, what I did was still wrong. I have made a terrible and foolish mistake in thinking your gift could be controlled by force. All those ridiculous lessons of encouraging you to _conceal and not feel . . ."_

Her fathers words caught her breath like she had been hit by a horse. All those years of self pity and negative thoughts proved to be wrong because it was her own father who admitted he was wrong.

"Could you ever forgive an old foolish and crippled man like myself?" Said Agnarr to his daughter. Elsa teared up and gave her father a encouraging smile as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, embracing her father with love.

"You have become much more powerful then we could possibly have ever imagined Elsa." Said Iduna as Elsa and Agnarr pulled out from their hug. "The fact that you can create clothing such as beautiful as the icy blue gown you have on now truly is remarkable.

"Pfft! That's nothing, you should've seen the one she created 3 years ago. She looked like a true Queen of ice and snow." Said Anna proudly showing off her sister.

The declaration from Anna calling her sister Elsa the _Queen of Ice and Snow _made Agnarr cringe inside but decided to ignore it.

_One problem at a time .._

"Indeed. And it is good news that you have learned to control them so well. As for Hans, I'm not sure how I can bring myself to say the words good news from what you and your sister just told me .."

"Papa, I know he did wrong but he has truly repented for his past, he has saved my life many times and has helped us come here. He even found mama last night!" Said Elsa as she defended Hans like they were already courting.

"It's true Agnarr, Hans was a total gentleman just like his mother raised him to be." Said Iduna as she came in defense for her daughter.

"Pfft! Yeah when he wants to be!" Said Anna as she walked over to Elsa's side. "But .. I must admit he has _improved _if that's even the right word to put it."

"I think he's a great guy! He always takes very good care of us and has helped us get here. Also, he is quite a site for sore eyes if you know what I mean." Giggled Rapunzel as she winked at her cousin Elsa. Elsa immediately gave Rapunzel a death stare and it was only until she saw her stare that Rapunzel has realized what she had said. "Oops."

But it was to late. Iduna immediately had caught on that there was something going on between Elsa and Hans the second she saw them together. Betrothed or not.

"Have you grown fond of Hans my dear?" Asked Iduna in her sweet and gracious motherly tone.

"Umm— well I .."

"She loves him if that's what you want to know." Smirked Anna until she grabbed her abdominal side with pain as Elsa elbowed her. "Owww!"

As Rapunzel giggled at her cousins chidlish display, Iduna smiled lovingly at Elsa and then turned to her husband. "Well that's great news right Agnarr? I mean they were always supposed to marry anyways."

"Yes. That _would _be good news under better circumstances. In fact had it not been for his actions three years ago I would gladly give him my blessing in a heartbeat." Said Agnarr as he inhaled stressfully.

"R—really?" Breathed out Elsa completely surprised by her fathers words. Anna shot her neck back and furrowed her eyebrows with disgust like she just witnessed Sven going to the restroom.

"However." There it was, her fathers authorative tone. "Due to his actions he committed, it doesn't put him in a good spot with me. In fact it has me concerned now."

"Oh Agnarr stop it!" Said Iduna turning to her King. "Who are we to judge a mans actions save God alone?? We've known that boy since he was a child and his mother always tried to raise him under the best circumstances even when around his 12 abusive brothers and narcissistic father."

"Idun my love I know." Said Agnarr as he patiently and calmly tried to explain his words.

"So then? What are you waiting for. You and I both know Elsa and Hans were _chosen_ to be together."

There it was again. That word. _Chosen_. _Have they really known Hans for such a long time? _Thought Elsa to herself.

"Wait time out!" Yelled Anna interrupting her parents. "Have you two really known Hans for that long??" _Thank you Anna for asking this right at this moment. _Thought Elsa to herself.

"Iduna and Agnarr glanced at each other nervously before answering. "In a way yes .." Said Iduna.

"What?? How?" Asked Rapunzel now very intrigued.

"It's a story we cannot tell here. We can tell you part of the story in Arendelle with the trolls and then we have to tell the rest of the story in Corona, because your parents are a part of this as well Rapunzel." Said Agnarr.

"My parents? What have they been hiding uncle Agnarr?" Said Rapunzel furrowing her eyebrows.

"We've all been hiding many things for your own safety." Said Iduna. "There are things we cannot tell you because they could interfere with **fate**. But we promise we _will _tell you all the truth when we get to Arendelle and to Corona. But for now all you need to know Elsa, is that we chose Hans for you because we _knew _he was meant to be yours. Just like you were meant to be his."

Elsa, Rapunzel and Anna were confused to say the least. All this time their parents had been keeping secrets from them. But for what? And why would them telling the truth at this exact moment _interfere with destiny?_

Suddenly that's when Anna remembered the book. _The book! _She thought to herself as she ran to the little kitchen counter to search inside her satchel like a desperate child.

"Anna? What are you doing??" Asked Elsa.

"The book! Remember!?" Said Anna still diving through the satchel. "AHA! Found it!" She held the book up with pride like she had just found a treasure chest full of gold. She ran back to her father almost tripping herself as she very clumsy gave him the book.

Agnarr took the book in hands and his eyebrows furrowed, he knew what this book was and he knew exactly what it said.

"Papa, Hans mother gave him this book when he escaped The Southern Isles, apperantly King Sorin knew you were alive. Queen Magdalia thought that perhaps if Hans gave us this book we would allow him in Arendelle." Explained Anna.

"Magdalia is such a smart woman. Always a step ahead." Chuckled Iduna until she suddenly turned to her daughter and niece. "My daughters, this book contains the **secrets** **and** **prophecies of Scandinavia."**

"Really?" Asked Rapunzel as Elsa and Anna's eyes widened and they held their breaths.

"Yes. This book helped us go to the trolls the night of the incident." Explained Agnarr as Elsa inwardly cringed at remembering the night she struck Anna. "But .. there is something more this book contains .."

"What does it contain papa?" Stepped Elsa closer.

"A prophecy." Breathed out King Agnarr. "A prophecy written thousand of years ago by our great King allfather **St. Olaf**."

"A prophecy?? He wrote a prophecy, about what??" Asked Anna.

"We cannot tell you here .."

"UGHHH! Come on papa don't do this!" Protested Anna like a complaining toddler. "We've traveled for so long and now your telling us we have to wait till we get back to Arendelle!?"

"Anna, listen to your father my dear." Said Iduna calming her feisty daughter with her gentle motherley tone. "As we said before, we _cannot _interfere with fate. There are things that you three must find out yourselves."

"Are you saying that if you tell us everything .."

"Then certain prophecies and promises **won't** happen." Finished Agnarr for Rapunzel. "_Destiny_ doesn't always mean it'll happen. We control our own lives, that is why God has given us free agency. We cannot force someone to step up to their own _destiny_, that's not what God teaches us. _Destiny_ comes to those who choose their lives wisely and worthy."

"It is much like you Elsa." Said Iduna addressing her eldest daughter. "You were always _destined _to become Queen. You were the crown Princess of Arendelle and the first born but that didn't mean you just sat at the castle and waited. You had to get up early morning everyday with your father and learn what the responsibilities of being Queen is. You had to prepare yourself and learn as much as you could. You are Queen not because of your title or your birth right. But because you chose to step up and become the Queen you were meant to be."

Elsa Now understood what her parents meant. Just because she was destined to be Queen didn't mean she could just sit and wait for the throne to fall to her. She herself had to learn and granted she is _still _learning to this day. She did that, she became Queen because she chose to live up to her destiny.

"I understand .." said Elsa pressing her yebrows together.

"Okay well .. if we're going to go to Arendelle we have to go **now**. We've been gone for a whole month and poor Kai is probably worried about us .. oh! That's another thing, why is it that you never came to Arendelle mama and papa?? We thought .. we thought you were dead." Said Anna with hurt in her voice at finishing that last part.

"Anna we wanted to, believe me we did. But we couldn't .. when the storm hit us your father was badly hurt. I was knocked unconscious and your dear father with his hurt leg carried me in his arms fighting the storm through the night. His leg had never been the same ever since. We were sent violently through the waves and we were about to perish until a ship rescued us."

"A ship?" Asked Elsa as she heard the painful story.

"Yes. As it turned out it was a ship that was carrying thousands of passengers from Europe. Families migrating from Italy, Germany, France, Sweden, Denmark and even Norway. When we awoke your father could barely move and we were already arriving here, in America."

"But why didn't you come back??" Asked Anna.

"We couldn't Anna." Replied Agnarr. "Here in the United States they have no royalty. Therefore when we tried to explain to people that we were from a place called Arendelle and were the reigning monarchs no one believed us. Only but a few from Scandinavia of course because they've heard of us but to them we were immigrants. We had no money, no ship, no crew members that survived with us and no eveidence."

"Oh Papa .." Said Anna with sadness.

"We tried so hard to return to Arendelle but we had no money. Your father and I had to go to work as if we were immigrants. It wasn't until a few weeks later that I realized I was pregnant with Kai .. we had to save up as much money for him as we could and even then it wasn't enough. Imagine trying to buy a ship to head back to Arendelle? All these years we've been working everyday to save up money so that we could return.." Said Iduna with tears threatening to fall from her face.

"In all these 6 years never once have we gone a day with you two on our minds. Even after Kai and Gerda's birth we remembered you two always. We worried about you, praying to God that we would reunite with you. And in all those 6 years of hard labor it was all worth it at the end to finally be reunited with you. So that you could finally be here today. And at the end it was you two my daughters that found us. I couldn't be more proud of you two." Said Iduna with tears now running down her cheeks.

Elsa and Anna were immediately brought to tears again as they walked over to their mother and embraced her like they feared she would leave their lives again. King Agnarr smiled and walked over to his girls embracing them with pure love while Rapunzel quickly wiped her tears away hoping they didn't see her but it was too late.

"Come my daughter, your a part of this family too." Said Agnarr as he waved Rapunzel to join in the hug. Rapunzel giggled as tears ran down her cheeks and walked over to embrace her aunt, uncle and cousins.

"So .. what will you do about Hans?" Asked Anna as they pulled out of the hug. King Agnarr sighed as he remembered his would have been son in law. After some painful seconds of silence he turned to his eldest daughter Elsa,

"So you really love him now Elsa?" Said Agnarr. Elsa was surprised by the straightforward question. She bit her lip and looked up at her father.

"I— I don't know Papa, I never really been in love with someone before .. but I think I do. He's helped me out so much and I just know that if I leave him in Corona .. I'll miss him." Said Elsa almost guiltily. Agnarr sighed as he licked his lips pondering her repense.

"And what about you Anna? Do you love Kristoff?" Said Agnarr now turning his attention to his daughter Anna.

"With all my heart Papa. I can't imagine my life without him. He's my world." Said Anna as smiled up at her father.

King Agnarr closed his eyes as he began to think of a solution to all this. One of his daughters was in love with a man who he had chosen for her. But tried to take the throne in the most brutal way while the other was dating what seemed to be a good man which he didn't know too well let alone someone who wasn't a royal. Then again, Hans was also a good man once and he knew that. With another deep sigh King Agnarr turned to his daughters and finally replied.

"I wish to speak to Hans and Kristoff alone."

Elsa and Anna's eyes widened with fear. They're hearts were racing and they tensed up at the thought of their father interrogating their men. They knew just how powerful they're father presence could be and how easily he can make someone nervous.

"Agnarr .. what are you playing at." Said Iduna as she stood next to her daughters.

"My daughters are fond of two men I do not know." Replied the bold King.

"But you **knew** who Hans was Agnarr .." Protested Iduna.

"Not anymore. Hans actions were despicable and I'm sure when we get to the trolls we will be able to better understand him. But for right now I am to meet Hans once again like my daughter had brought home a boy for the first time. I expect him to take full responsibility and show improvement after you've set him free Elsa. I will be keeping a very close eye on him and will **not** be going easy on him. Just because I chose him for your suitor in the past and you two were chosen for each other doesn't mean he will get away with this. He must prove that he is worthy of being called a prince again and a man. And _if_ he proves himself worthy, and _if_ Elsa has desire to be with him, then will I reconsider giving him my blessing." Said Agnarr

Something overcame Elsa. Almost like her heart was shattered at hearing her fathers words that Hans would have to earn his blessing again. She knew she loved him, maybe. But she knew how strict her father could be. And she knew when he said he want going to go easy on him, he meant it.

"But papa—"

"That is my final decision Elsa." Said Agnarr with authority as he raised his right hand up to stop Elsa from talking. Elsa frowned with sadness as she closed her mouth respectfully and stared at the floor.

"As for Kristoff .." Anna gulped nervously not breaking eye contact with her father. "Although he has proven to be a good man and has been dating you for 3 years, to me .. I still can't trust him."

"Papa that's not fair!" Protested Anna as she took a few steps towards her father while Elsa widened her eyes at her fathers comment while Rapunzel did the same.

"Agnarr! That boy loves Anna, why not trust him after all he's done for Anna and Elsa??" Said Iduna calming Anna by gently holding her shoulders.

"Let me be clear. Anna and Kristoff dating is still perfectly fine with me." Said Agnarr as the tension in the house seemed to die down a little. "But I expect Kristoff to show more responsibility. If you wish to be with him Anna, I expect him to get used to being a prince. I don't expect him to leave his desire to ice harvest but he must learn to be knowledgeable in the ways of Arendelle monarchy. It's disappointing that he's been with you for 3 years and not once has he showed desire to learn .. He must learn to take more responsibility around the castle and .. I expect him to at least serve **one year** under the Arendellian army."

Those last words felt like another icy blast hitting her heart. Her Kristoff serving in the army?

"Papa no! I don't want Kristoff to join the army! Please papa don't do this!" Protested the feisty Anna as Iduna and Rapunzel tried to gently hold her back.

"Papa I've known Kristoff for 3 years. He is a good man and all these requirements you are setting are not needed. Please papa let Kristoff be." Said Elsa as she stood next to her sister coming in defense for her. Although she had to admit that Kristoff taking more responsibility around the castle and learning what a prince means would be helpful. She's been trying to have him do that for years. Kristoff needed to change that about him but Elsa loves her sister too much to ever force Kristoff to.

"I'm sure he is. But nevertheless he must take more responsibility if he wishes to be a part of this family some day. That is my final decision." Said King Agnarr as he stood his ground with his hands folded behind his back.

"However .. I am not the reigning monarch in Arendelle anymore. If you wish to not listen to me then I won't stop you my daughters, I understand that you two are grown women now. But again all I ask is for Kristoff to prepare to become a prince and Hans to prove himself worthy of being a prince and husband of yours Elsa l, if you so desire."

Elsa and Anna stared at each other thinking their fathers words. In reality he wasn't asking much from Hans and Kristoff, just a way to prove themselves worthy for their daughters and his blessing. It would also give Elsa plenty of time to get to know Hans if he truly desires to be with her and her him. It could also be a way for Arendelle to forgive him or not.

"You know Elsa, Anna .." Said Rapunzel as she faced her cousins. "Eugene also had to prove himself before my father. After all he was a robber. He loved me so much that he was willing to do anything to please my father, even things he never cared or had desire to do."

Agnarr furrowed his eyebrows. It seemed their daughters and niece were into ordinary flawed men. It was strange to him to say the least but he understood they were grown women now and could make their own decisions.

With that thought Elsa blinked, swallowed and looked up at her father. "Okay papa, I agree."

Anna sighed and disappointedly replied. "Fine. I agree as well."

Iduna gave her daughters an encouraging smile while Agnarr nodded his head. "Good. Now I would like to speak to Hans and Kristoff alone."

—

"She's in love with you I just know it!" Yelled Eugene at Hans who was pacing frustratedly holding the bridge of his nose while Kristoff crossed his arms and stood next to Eugene. They were trying to encourage their friend to get his head together and step up to his destiny even if he didn't know it. "Trust me that snow babe can't deny this, you have gotten her attention Hans! Your not the same person you once were and you were engaged to her even when you didn't know!"

"It doesn't matter! I **can't **be with her, Arendelle would look at their Queen like she's delusional for being with someone like me!" Yelled Hans with bear veins popping from his neck.

"Not if you prove yourself to Arendelle." Backfired Kristoff with annoyance in his face. "Now quit whining like a child and step up."

"You two are ridiculous!" Hans was so frustrated that he picked up a snowball and threw it hitting Kristoffs face.

_SPLAT! _Kristoff didn't move a muscle at the impact of the snowball and it wasn't until Eugene's eyes widended that Hans had realized the mistake he had done.

"Oh no .. damn it, Kristoff I'm so sorry I was just mad and.."

Kristoff very calmly but slowly wiped the snowball from his face and directly glanced at Hans with eyes of revenge. "Okay, now your dead." Kristoff ran forward and tackled Hans to the ground covered in snow. There was no punching, no kicking, nor violence. Just a pair of two grown men wrestling each other in the snow like little children.

"All right Hans now open wide!" Yelled Kristoff as he picked up snow from his hand and started stuffing it in his mouth while holding his chin with with the other.

"MMMMMM!" Muffled Hans as the cold snow was being stuffed down his throat. Hans spat out the snow hitting Kristoffs face as he screamed in disgust. Hans tackles Kristoff to the ground and jumped on top of him and began to stuff snow inside Kristoffs ears.

"Ahhhhh get off me!" Yelled Kristoff. Hans was smirking, though their was a lot of tension it did feel nice to let out a little steam. Sven, Maximus and Sitron were laughing while Pascal rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Eugene was laughing so hard that he couldn't even balance himself. "Come on Hans, now pull down his pants and put some snow in the middle of his cheeks!"

Kristoffs eyes widened in fear. "Oh no you don't!" He reached over and grabbed Eugene's leg dragging him down to the playful and rough wrestling match.

"Hey do you hear that??" Asked little Kai as he stopped running around in circles chasing after Olaf and Gerda in the backyard of the house.

"Hmm, it sounds like Kristoff and Hans!" Shouted Olaf with excitement. "Let's go see!" Little Kai, little Gerda and Olaf ran to the front of the house to find the three grown men in a childish wrestling match.

"They're having a wrestling match!" Gasped Olaf with excitement.

"Whoa! Who are they!?" Asked Kai very impressed.

"That man with red hair is Hans, Elsas boyfriend! And the blonde one is Kristoff, Anna's boyfriend!" Said Olaf proudly.

"Really!? Oh yay! You go Hans!" Shouted little 3 year old Gerda cheering for her older sisters supposed boyfriend. Hans furrowed his eyebrows and turned to see the children applauding and cheering.

"Huh?" He said until he was suddenly overpowered by Kristoff.

"All right, here we go, here we go you asked for it!" He began to summon up a loogie from his mouth directly in front of Hans face as it started to slowly make its way down to his face.

"Go Kristoff go!" Cheered Kai jumping up and down.

"No! No no no no!" Hans quickly dogged the loogie when suddenly Eugene overpowered Kristoff and began to stuff snow inside Kristoff pants.

"Ahh! What are you doing!" Yelled Kristoff as the children and Olaf laughed and cheered even harder.

"What!? I thought you loved the snow!" Laughed Eugene as Hans came from behind him and grabbed him in a headlock smashing snow on his head while the children and Olaf continued to cheer.

—

Agnarr led the way to the front of the door while his daughters, niece and wife followed behind.

"Well I supposed it's time to talk to these boys." Sighed Agnarr.

"Papa please promise you'll be nice!" Shouted Anna fearing for her Kristoff.

"You heard your daughter now Agnarr." Teased Iduna as she held his arm in hers helping him walk.

"I'm only going to talk to these boys. I'll be sure to be on my best behavior." Chucked Agnarr.

Iduna Opened the door and what they found in front of their eyes was shocking to say the least.

Kristoff was on the ground cursing slur words to the sky's above while Eugene was on top of him laughing devilishly as he stuffed more snow in his pants and Hans was on top of Eugene grunting in frustration as he held him in headlock throwing snow at his face. They were wrestling each other like little children. Kai, Gerda and Olaf were cheering for the men while Sven, Sitron and Maximus jumped up and down with neighing with laughter. The only one normal seemed to be Pascal.

Elsa and Anna's eyes widened with horror and embarrassment while Rapunzel bit her lip trying to hold back an enormous laugh. King Agnarr and Queen Iduna's jaws were dropped and their eyes widened at the display of the men in front of them, their daughters men.

"HEYYYY!" Yelled the feisty Anna like she was yelling at her own children. All three men immediately stopped they're tussle and shot up with wide eyed as they looked up to see Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel and the King and Queen all staring at them in disbelief.

All three men jumped to their feet as fast as they could cleaning their clothes up with all the snow that they were covered in. Kristoff began to shake the legs of his pants that were full of snow as it slowly fell down from his legs to the floor.

Anna sighed in frustration and embarrassment as she slapped her forehead at seeing her Kristoffs first impression before her father. Elsa cringed and shook her head in embarrassment as well while Rapunzel covered her mouth and snickered and Iduna gave a forced encouraging smile to the men.

Agnarr stood in his front porch staring at the two men who's daughters had fallen for. So many thoughts running through his mind, yet at the same time so very curious as to why they were behaving like such children.

"**Ahem**, Hans Westergaard, Kristoff Bjorman. A word please?"

That authorative deep tone of King Agnarr brought chills down Hans and Kristoffs spine. While Elsa and Anna were nervous as ever.

"Agnarr please go easy on them." Whispered Iduna to her husband before he went back inside the house. Hans and Kristoffs hearts were beating fast that even Eugene was nervous for them.

"Well .. it's been nice knowing you." Whispered Eugene to his two friends as they slowly made their way up the porch. Anna couldn't look at Kristoff right now. Instead she closed her eyes and sighed while turning her attention to the ground. She was nervous for him, her father was about to tell him to join the army and to take responsibility. Kristoff saw Anna's worried expression but decided not to press it any further.

Hans on the other hand quickly glanced at Elsa who stared deep into his eyes. She cleared her throat, looked away and pushed a platinum blond lock behind her ear. Hans had learned that whenever Elsa did that it meant she was hiding something or worried.

_Here we go .. _Hans thought to himself as he and Kristoff walked inside the home as the door closed behind them. They found Agnarr sitting patiently and quietly at the kitchen table with two chairs on the other side. He sat with authority and royalty while he balanced his hands on top of his cane. His expression not changing one second.

"Please have a seat." Said Agnarr as he gestured at the two wooden chairs in front of him. There was no smile, no frown, not even a tiny smirk. He just stared at the two men as the chairs made a terrifying creek as they sat.

Agnarr was testing them.

He sat in silence as he stared into their eyes. Reading their facial expressions, they're breathing and body language. He could tell right away that Kristoff was nervous. Extremely nervous and not confident. He felt like a peasant before the Kings eyes which in reality, he was. He was having trouble sitting up straight before Agnarr. If Kristoff was his son in law he wouldn't care _but_ for a first impression he needed to at least try to look confident.

Hans on the other hand stood his ground, respectfully sitting up before royalty like he was trained to do so as a young lad. The King was quiet pleased with this but he could tell that he felt unworthy before his presence. His facial expression read that he would accept any punishment or ridicule from him and that he would not defend his actions whatsoever.

After what seemed two painful minutes of silence, the King, the former monarch of Arendelle inhaled deeply to open his mouth.

_Lord, give me knowledge and wisdom so I can find the right words to speak to these boys. _

"So, it has come to my attention that you two are fond of my daughters." There was no hesitation in the way he spoke. When he spoke he presented authority and got right to the point.

_Guess that's where Elsa gets that from .. _thought Hans to himself.

When no answer came from the two he pressed forward. "Is this true?"

"Y— yes your majesty." _Well at least he knows how to use the title appropriately. _"I care about Anna very much and she's been a delight these past three years.

_Damn it Kristoff .. don't say __delight. Thought Hans to himself._

The Kings eyes widened and Kristoff could tell that he chose the wrong words and quickly shut his mouth. Agnarr quickly ignored the awkward way he added the word delight and knew that he clearly had no idea how to talk to royalty.

"And what about you Hans? Do you fond my eldest daughter Elsa?"

Hans sat in silence for what seemed ten seconds as the Agnarr studied his eyes. He knew it was not wise to hide such feelings when her own father asked. He finally breathed it and answered Agnarr. "Yes your majesty."

"I see .." Agnarr leaned over to the kitchen table with his hands interlocked as Hans and Kristoff waited for Agnarr to speak again.

"My daughters have catched me up on what has occurred over the past six years." _Great_ .. Hans thought to himself. "And I have learned that three years ago at Elsa's coronation was the day my daughters met both of you."

Kristoff gulped with fear while Hans exhaled frustratedly.

"I have learned everything. That you Hans, were engaged to Anna only so you can marry for the throne. Now granted we learned that neither Elsa nor you were informed of your arranged marriage, nevertheless your intentions to use my daughter were still there."

_Ouch_.

"And you Kristoff, I have learned that you assisted in finding Elsa by helping take Anna to the north moutain. And for that I am grateful for."

_Oh thank God ..._

"However." _Oh no .._ "I can't help but feel disappointed in you two. Kristoff, you have been _courting_ my youngest daughter Anna, I say courting because my daughter Elsa has been kind enough to let other Kingdoms with princes who have desire to court Anna, know that she is taken and has assured them that she will indeed wed _someday._ Yet she has informed me about your past three years with her. All good things I am sure of and my daughter Anna seems to love you. However in these past three years I have learned that you have made no effort to even show courting. Did you know my eldest daughter Elsa has been denying letters and putting up with several monarchs assuring them Anna is truly courting even though they have pleaded to take Anna's hand? All so you two can still enjoy being together."

All this was new to Kristoff. He had no idea his relationship with Anna was such a huge sacrifice for Elsa. No wonder she's been trying to give him responsibility around the castle like he was some sort of prince, because dating a princess requires for you to become part of the monarch family one day. Worst of all he's been dating her for three years ignoring all royalty responsibility because he enjoys being an ice harvester too much and _royalty is not for me_.

"I'm also informed that the only position you've held responsible has been of you being the head ice master and deliverer. Which I find amusing since that position and title never existed with me .."

Kristoff gulped.

"If I were still reigning monarch I would have at least expected for you to show responsibility and improvement within the first six months. But you've been with my daughter Anna for three years. As far as I'm concerned it seems you are just a free loaner who visits the castle, flings with my daughter and goes back to ice harvesting with his reindeer."

_Ouch. _Even Hans had to admit that hurt.

"As for you Hans." _Here we go .. _"I am **very **disappointed in you. You may not remember me but I remember you since you were but a small boy. You are **not **the man your mother raised you to be. I don't know what came over you to perform such devious acts towards my daughter Anna and worst of all to Elsa, the one who we had chosen for you to marry. The one who we have trusted **you **to love. You took advantage of your title of prince, the title which is sacred and most valuable. The title which your are to show an example towards all citizens. A prince is supposed to be honest, helpful, loyal and kind. And Hans .. you did the exact opposite of all those things."

Hans never had a father figure to feel disappointed in, when he returned to the Southern Isles after his crimes his father and brothers were just angry with him in embarrassment and what he had caused to the Southern Isles. But right in this moment he was finally being lectured about his cruel acts for what he did as a prince and he welcomed it with shame.

King Agnarr sat in silence after scolding his two daughters men. The tension was very heavy in the house and pain, embarrassment and anguish filled Kristoff and Hans stomachs.

"I have made a decision." Said Agnarr as hooked back up at them. "If you two wish to be with my daughters then you will have to prove it to me. I have presented this idea to my daughters and with their consent I have made some requirements.

"Kristoff, I will allow you to continue seeing my daughter Anna. I will not take away that relationship from her which she adores so much. However, if you truly wish to be with my daughter Anna and marry her one day then you are to step up and show responsibility around the castle.

Whether you like it or not Kristoff, if you marry my daughter one day you _are _to become a prince. She is a princess of Arendelle, second in line for the throne and that will never be taken from her, it is who she is. So you are to be trained and taught the history of Arendelle. You are to be taught royalty, learning to behave and act as a prince. It is written that _f__or this cause shall a man leave father and mother, and shall cleave to his wife and they shall become one in the flesh_.

I do not know if you have parents Kristoff, and I am not asking you to give up ice harvesting, but you **must **learn that Anna is a princess and you must become one with her one day if you ever wish to marry her. And because she is a princess, you must one day become a prince and be equal with her, becoming one.

Also .. I expect you to serve one year under the Arendellian army."

Kristoffs eyes widened and he quietly gasped. Hans bit his lip at that last sentence. He had an idea that was coming when Agnarr said he wanted Kristoff to prepare to be a prince but hearing it still felt shocking.

Kristoff was not prepared for that last statement. Sudden fear overcame Kristoff, he had no experience in sword fighting or fighting for that matter. Only brutal outside wrestling when he went against the other strong built ice harvesters for fun, but this truly wasn't something he ever planned to do.

"As for you Hans .. although you and Elsa were chosen to be together, that does not change the fact that what you did was wrong. _Destiny _comes to those who are worthy. And Hans, you are not worthy.

Elsa was merciful enough to send you back to the Southern Isles knowing very well she could have had you executed on the spot. Why she did that I am not sure. Perhaps it was because she isn't that type of Queen, or perhaps it's because of the guilt she felt that you saved her life in the ice palace against the Weselton guards. Although there is an argument to be made that you aimed for the chandelier on purpose to stage an accident for her.

Nevertheless she has a greater heart than me. She has shown true compassion towards you while on the other hand God only knows what I would have don't to you had it been me still reigning monarch."

_Gulp _

"However, you have a chance, a second chance to redeem yourself before me and before Arendelle. You are to come back to Arendelle and prove yourself worthy of being a prince again and one day husband to my daughter—"

"Your majesty, if I may." The sudden interruption by Hans caught King Agnarr off guard but he lifted his chin for Hans to continue.

"I do not wish to marry Queen Elsa." Kristoff widened his eyes and glanced at Hans he like just committed suicide.

"Oh, I thought you were fond of my daughter?" Said Agnarr with his eyebrow raised as he frowned at him.

"I am your majesty. But I am not worthy of it. Perhaps I was arranged to her before but that was before. I have done wrong in her eyes and in the eyes of Arendelle. I am grateful she has forgiven me for the wrong I did to her and she has become a close friend but the truth is that she simply isn't fond of me and politically the Southern Isles isn't either."

Agnarr stares into Hans eyes. He was telling the truth, yet he didn't know the whole truth. Of course Agnarr knew his daughter had feelings for Hans but he wasn't about to tell him that.

_You fool .. don't you know you and Elsa were destined to be together?? _

"That is not up for you to decide Hans. Elsa as well is very surprised by the news she heard of her arranged marriage. But what _you_ need to focus on first is becoming worthy again. You and Elsa were chosen for a reason. I promise you will know soon enough, but for right now you need to become the man your mother always wanted you to be. Is that understood?"

Hans could not bring himself to understand how somehow him and Elsa were chosen for a reason, but he knew he needed to change. Perhaps this was an answer from God himself of what he needed to do to become a worthy man again.

"I understand your majesty." Said Hans.

"Very well." Said Agnarr as he stood up on his feet. "I very much look forward to getting to know you both. Now let us go outside, they're waiting for us."

Hans and Kristoff stood up on their feet and followed Agnarr outside to the front yard. Elsa was performing magic in front of her younger siblings as they laughed and awed at the beautiful snowflakes Elsa was creating while Anna was as well playing with little Kai and Gerda. The front door opened and caught all of they're attention as they saw all three men step outside the home.

Elsa and Anna glanced at their men hoping they can get answers by just reading their facial expressions.

"Very well, all is taken care of here." Announced Agnarr as Hans and Kristoff made their way back to Eugene. "Now Let is get back to what really matters. Elsa, I suppose you know of a way to get us back home?"

"Actually Papa we don't have enough money left in order to purchase us tickets to sail back to Arendelle .." Said Elsa.

"I see .."

"Sorry uncle Agnarr, But Elsa and I did our calculations and we simply don't have enough to purchase all of us entrances to the ship. If we were back in Arendelle or Corona we could purchase the whole ship without a problem. But we've been in this journey for a very long time .." Said Rapunzel.

"Perhaps we could steal it!" Said Eugene with confidence to which the whole group glanced at him like he was crazy. "What!? I'm just saying, if we don't have enough money I could help you steal it!"

"Hmm .. perhaps." Admitted Agnarr as he rubbed his chin.

"Whoa! Papa stealing a ship?? Who are you and what have you done to papa!" Shouted Anna as she placed her hand on her hips. Little Kai and Gerda giggled at their older sisters feisty yet funny attitude.

"Anna my dear, sometimes we must make sacrifices for the greater good, even when they don't correspond with our beliefs." Said Agnarr.

"Agnarr, but how are we to sail back to Arendelle? You can't possibly guide us through the sea with your leg like that." Said Idun as she approached her husband.

"It's true .. my leg does tend to slow me down." Said Agnarr as he rubbed his forehead in frustration. Although a former admiral and navy mean himself, he knew guiding such a large ship with a bad leg wouldn't be a good idea and he would risk the safety of his family and _those two men_.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." Offered Hans as everyone turned their attention to him. Elsa's eyes widened with relief, she had almost forgotten Hans was in the navy too.

"That's right!" Said Elsa as she made her way to Hans and stood next to him despite the shocking reveal that they were ex fiancés. "Papa, Hans was an admiral like you when he served in the navy."

"Huh, I see." Said Agnarr as he nodded his head in appreciation. _Good man for joining the navy I suppose._

"Damn you Hans .." Muttered Kristoff under his breath as he saw Hans make a good impression before Elsa and Anna's father. _Of course he likes you, you served in the navy just like him. _

"All I would need is a way to get to the ship and at least one hour so I could make sure everything is set to sail." Said Hans as he approached the king while his _ex fiancé _Elsa followed behind him. "I can sail the ship without a problem your majesty, and you can help in other necessities such as keeping an eye on the sails and the seas given your experience."

"Hmmph! Show off .." Said Anna his other _ex fiancé _as she crossed her arms.

"Anna! Be polite." Corrected Iduna.

"What!? I'm just stating the obvious!" Said the feisty Anna as her little siblings giggled behind her.

"Very well. I will give you the directions to the docks. However I do recommend that you go at midnight when no one is around. I also don't recommend you go alone." Said King Agnarr.

"Ah! Don't you worry about that _Uncle _Agnarr!" Said Eugene as he made himself next to Hans and wrapped his arm around his neck. "They don't call me _Flynn Rider _for nothing!"

Rapunzel sighed as she covered her face in embarrassment at her husbands charming yet humorous personality. Nevertheless she could always find herself smiling at Eugene's display of confidence.

"It's true your majesty." Sighed Hans with embarrassment. "Eugene does have a great ability of learking and hiding without getting caught."

"Hmm." Said Agnarr staring at the two men worriedly if he should trust them or not. "Very well."

"I'll take Kristoff with me as well." Said Hans.

"Wait me?" Asked Kristoff confused by his sudden volunteer.

"Yeah why my Kristoff!" Demanded Anna. Lately Hans and Kristoff have been spending too much time together, more than what she would allow.

_Don't tell me your catching feelings for my Kristoff too!_

"Kristoff can really help us, after all you know better than I do your majesty, that a whole ships inspection by one person can take time especially when trying to steal the ship." Said Hans.

"Indeed your right. Very well then, you, Kristoff and Eugene shall go to the docks of Brooklyn and prepare a a way for you to obtain the ship at midnight. The faster you go now, the faster you'll be able to come up with a way to obtaining a ship."

"Understood your majesty." Said Hans as he bowed his head in respect to the king.

"Idun, I think it's time we start packing our provisions, we should also go to the market and get as much food as we can to take for the journey. Sailing from the United States to Norway will be quite a journey."

"I will acompany you mama." Offered Elsa stepping forward. "Spending money on lots of food is something we can actually afford."

"Me too!" Offered Rapunzel. "I will gladly put my side of the money so we can spend it on food and provisions as well."

"Hey I wanna come too!" Said Anna crossing her arms like a child.

"Me three!" Shouted Kai with joy.

"Me four!" Said little Gerda as she jumped up and down in joy. Idun chuckled at her children's funny display of excitement for the journey. She bent down and kissed their two foreheads.

"Of course you can come my children." Said Queen Iduna with love in her voice. The children cheered in happiness which caused Elsa and Anna to giggle. They were already getting used to having Gerda and Kai around and they loved seeing how playful they were. It reminded them a lot of them when they were little.

"Your majesty, please take Sitron with you to avoid the walk." Said Hans as he stepped forward and politely passed Sitrons leash to Queen Iduna.

"Hello Sitron." Said Iduna lovingly as she caressed Sitrons chin just like Anna did when she first met him. Sitron lowered his head in respect for the Queen as he chuckled and neighed. "You've trained Sitron well Hans, I remember when you first got him at 10 years old."

"You do?" Asked Hans surprised by her statement as were Elsa and Anna.

"I know you don't remember us son, but we do. We've known you and your mother for a long time." Smiled Iduna to Hans.

"How have _they've_ known Hans for this long but we haven't!?" Whispered Anna to Elsa who stood next to Rapunzel as Idun continued to talk to Hans.

"I have no idea .." Whispered Elsa back to Anna equally as confused. "But that explains why Hans mother treated me so kind when we were in the Southern Isles. Almost like a daughter .."

"Wow. Our family just got bigger guys!" Whispered Rapunzel with excitement in her voice.

"Hey! Hans is not part of this family Punzie! Besides him and Elsa aren't even courting." Said Anna with pouty lips. "Wait .. your not planning to court him, right Elsa??"

"Right now I can't _plan_ on doing anything if I'm honest with you." Sighed Elsa. "All this is just too much to take in. My whole life I've grown up to accept that I would never have an arranged marriage like other princesses and princes. And to be quite honest with you it was a relief because I never liked the idea. But it turns out I did this whole time? And to Hans??"

"Now you two were engaged to the same man just like I predicted!" giggled Rapunzel.

"Not funny Punzie!" Pouted Anna while Rapunzel continued to giggle. "Well if I know one thing, it's that _you_ Elsa always play hard to get."

"What do you mean?" Asked Elsa.

"It means you aren't going to let Hans in easily. I mean you heard papa, he has to prove himself worthy of being a prince, let alone a royal again. And he has to win the trust of Arendelle again."

"Also did you heart auntie Iduna?? She said you two were _chosen _for a reason. What does that mean?? Could it be fate??"

"I don't know .. I too ask myself this. But right now I just want to focus on sailing back to Arendelle. We've been in this journey for too long."

"Your right. _PHEW! _Sven! Come on buddy!" Anna whistled for Sven just like Kristoff does and Sven immediately came to Anna with his tongue sticking out like a puppy. Agnarr furrowed his eyebrows at seeing how unladylike Anna called for the reindeer but he chuckled to himself because he knew Anna got her boyish strength and attitude from him.

"Hey, where you going with Sven??" Asked Kristoff as he approached Anna.

"Oh calm down you big oaf!" Teased Anna. "Were going to the market to get food so we'll be right back. Besides Sven is running out of carrots."

"Oh .. yeah I guess that's okay." Shrugged Kristoff.

"My goodness Kristoff, we've been together for 3 years and you _still _don't trust me alone with Sven!" Joked Anna.

"All right all right feisty pants. I'll let you and Sven go." Chuckled Kristoff.

"I'll take good care of him I promise _Christopher_." Teased Anna as she got on her tippy toes and kissed Kristoff on his cheek. Kristoff immediately blushed and chuckled but then tried clearing his throat as he saw Agnarr standing on his porch glancing at him and his daughter.

"Come on Kai and Gerda! Come jump on top of Sven so we can go." Said Anna to her little siblings. Immediately Kai and Gerda cheered and ran towards Anna as she helped them up on top of Sven.

Hans like the respectable gentleman that he is helped Idun on top of Sitron. "I must admit it's been a while since I've rode a horse before." Said Idun.

"Don't worry mama, I can ride Sitron, he knows me very well." Said Elsa as she approached Sitron and gently caressed his head. Hans offered his hand to Elsa to help her up, although things were still awkward she took his hand and he helped her on top of Sitron. She settled herself on top of sitron and then turned her attention to Hans who looked up at her.

"We won't be gone long, you and the rest should go to the docks now to see what your up against." Said Elsa.

"I will." Responded Hans nodding his head. He knew very well Agnarr was watching him. Elsa cleared her throat and nodded her head at him trying to avoid his eyes.

_But how can anyone avoid those emerald eyes of his?_

"Stay safe okay?" Said Elsa meeting his eyes.

"I'll try." Smirked Hans. Elsa Smirked back at him as she tried hiding her red cheeks, Iduna looked away and raised her eyebrows up smiling at herself so Elsa and Hans wouldn't see her. She didn't want to embarrass her daughter in front of the man she loved.

She was so proud that Elsa had grown to become a beautiful woman. She deserves to feel love and flirt with men. Elsa then commanded Sitron to go as Sven, Anna, Kai and little Gerda followed behind.

"I'm really good at cleaning, packing and all types of house duties Uncle Agnarr! Let me be of assistance and help in any way I can." Said the smiling brunette Rapunzel.

Agnarr smiled at her niece who reminded him so much of her sister. "Of course my dear, I would much appreciate your service given my old age and this stubborn leg of mine."

"Here, let us go to the house." Said Rapunzel as she placed her arm around his and helped keep him balance as the walked up the porch.

"You remind me so much of your mother Rapunzel. So adventurous and full of energy just like her." Smiled Agnarr at his niece.

"I get that a lot." Giggled Rapunzel. "My Father says I'm reincarnated from her."

"Oh that Frederic, always goofy as usual." Laughed King Agnarr. "You wouldn't believe the thousands of stories I have of your mother and her crazy adventures."

"Oh! Please do tell uncle Agnarr!" Said Rapunzel as she and Agnarr disappeared into the house with Pascal climbing on top of Rapunzels shoulder.

Now it was just Hans, Kristoff and Eugene with one steed and that was Maximus. "Well, Agnarr said if we go up north a few blocks to the sea we'll find the docks. Let's get it over with before lunch time then." Said Hans as he turned around to his friends.

"Olaf, you stay with Elsa and Anna's father. Try to help out in any way you can." Said Hans as he turned his attention to Olaf.

"Right then! Let's go so you two can make your father in law proud." Winked Eugene to which Hans and Kristoff rolled their eyes at. "By the way, what happened in there when you were alone with the old man??"

"Trust me, you don't want know." Scoffed Kristoff.

—

Meanwhile back in Arendelle, Kai was overseeing the castle staff as he walked the halls making sure everything was fine as usual when suddenly his name was being called from the halls.

"Kai!" Shouted Gerda as she ran to her old friend.

"What is it Gerda?" Said Kai as he walked fast towards her.

"We've received a letter from them Kai! A letter from Elsa and Anna!"

Kai's eyes widened with surprise. But more importantly they were relieved, relieved that the two sisters they loved so very much has sent them a letter. Kai took the letter form Gerda's hand and they quickly made their way to an empty room to read the letter in secrecy.

Dear Kai,

I apologize for keeping you, Gerda and the rest of the staff and council in such a nervous state but please be assured that Anna and I are fine. As you probably know by now, we were struck by a horrible storm that caused our ship to break and sink. We were thrown overseas and landed on an island which to our surprise ended up being Iceland.

Anna and I were separated for more than three days while I was stranded with Hans from the Southern Isles. In those three days we were able to survive by fruits, water and shelter we found in a cave. 

Hans and I later found Olaf who miraculously survived the storm. We arrived at the main kingdom of Iceland and were guided by the people to the King Jons castle who kindly let us stay with him until we could find Anna. 

As it turned out that same night Hans was informed that there was a possible sighting of Anna and Kristoff. Kristoff had saved Anna's life when she was about to fall to her death in a volcanic cave that crumbling down to the ground. I'm sure you could only imagine the tears and that were shed between Anna and I when we finally reunited. 

Now I know this is a lot to take in, especially the fact that you were probably already informed by King Frederic that Hans is with us.

I have decided to let Hans go free, on my way over there I had realized that the only thing I was upset with him about was the way he manipulated Anna and sought for power in such a cruel way. Over the past weeks I've able to understand his motives and what caused him to perform such acts. In reality he is much like me, alone without a friend who simply never understood what love is. Perhaps I will never forgive him for what he did to Anna, but I have forgiven him for what he did to **me**. 

He has become a dear friend of mine and I have learned to feel comfortable around him. He has opened a lot to me, more than anyone in his entire life.

To all of our surprise he has been on his best behavior and has been helping us on our journey. He saved my life when he pulled me to shore after the shipwreck and even Kristoffs when they were attacked and chased by natives. (Yes I know another story for another time.) Anna of course is still bitter against him but I can tell she's slowly starting to warm up with him even though she'll never admit it.

Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene were able to find us and have been with us in our journey. They've been a great help and it's nice to spend time with your cousin, even under the weird circumstances.

Kai, I need you trust me. I promise we will be home soon enough. Something was revealed to Anna and I and I cannot tell you through a letter. But be assured that we are fine and that when our journey is over and we finally find what we've been looking for we will return .. and we won't return **alone** ..

I have written a second letter specifically for the council, you know better than I do that if the council reads this letter I sent you they will be upset and say I have left my post as Queen. But I assure you Kai that is not what I am doing. 

This journey we are in means a lot to Anna and I. We have to find what we are looking for even if it means we don't, but we need to try. I know this is a lot take in but please Kai, for the sake of my parents please trust me on this. Do not let the council see this letter, instead give them the other one I wrote. I trust in you Kai and know you will be true to your word.

Please have faith in me my dear Kai. Please let Gerda know how much we miss her and we always pray to the Father for you and all of Arendelle. We ask that you continue to pray for us as well that we may have succes in our journey so we can find what we are looking for. 

With all my love and prayers,

Queen Elsa of Arendelle 

Signed December 1st 1842

Tears threatened to leave Kai and Gerdas eyes. The two sisters have been in quite an incredible journey but all they cared to hear was that they were okay and more importantly that they were together, which to their relief they were.

But that last part caught their attention, what could possibly be so important that they needed to go on a journey? Kai and Gerda had no idea that King Agnarr and Queen Iduna were still alive, Elsa couldn't tell them in a letter simply because it would be too much for them, the council and all of Arendelle to handle. But Kai and Gerda nevertheless understood.

"Kai, I am ready to trust Queen Elsa, are you?." Said Gerda.

"I am .." sighed Kai as he paced the empty throne room. "I'm just worried the council will get suspicious said Kai as he took out the other letter and began to read it. It was shorter compared to the one that Elsa had sent specifically for Kai, in fact it was just of Elsa informing them that they would surely be on their way soon and are just trying to recover from the shipwreck.

"We must trust her Kai, you heard her yourself, _for the sake of her parents_." Said Gerda.

"I understand .." Said Kai. "Very well then, nothing of what we read shall leave this throne room Gerda." Said Kai as he faced her.

Gerda took the letter from Kai's hand that was written to him and her and walked over to the fireplace and threw it in.

"Understood." She said smirking at Kai as she turned around back to him.

—

"Yeesh! So he wants you to join the army for a year!?" Said Eugene as Kristoff, Hans and Maximus all walked down the street in the middle of all the people.

"Not even my old man made me do that! All he did was have me study the history of Corona and all its monarchy. It was also a way so that I could serve penance for the crimes I committed. Talk about a death sentence! I would have much rathered serve in the army then sit for hours and hours being trained how to be a prince and how to bow and how to properly introduce yourself and _blah blah blah blah!"_

Kristoff groaned in frustration, his biggest fear is doing just that, learning how to do this and not do that, what to say and what not to.

"But I got a chance to train with the guards of Corona so they taught me how to combat in battle which was good. It took about three years for him to lighten up to me. Now good ol' _Freddy_ loves me!" Said Eugene.

"You call your father in law, King Frederic, Freddy .." commented Hans with an eyebrow raised.

"Well Yeah! We are family of course." Said Eugene shrugging his shoulders as he turned his attention to Hans. "And you well uff, I think you got it the hardest _lady fingers_."

"He's got it the hardest!? Anna's father already loves him!" Shot Kristoff as he pointed at Hans.

"What makes you say that!?" Backfired Hans.

"Did you not see the joy in his eyes when Elsa told her father that you were an admiral like him?? The guy was about to run, hug and kiss you again." Scoffed a jealous Kristoff.

"I literally tried to kill his daughter and left his other one to die .. trust me if anything he likes _you _more. Besides, Elsa doesn't want anything to do with me even if we **were **arranged lovers before."

Eugene sighed as he slapped his forehead in frustration. "I swear if I was in your shoes I would have ran over to that girl and kiss her already. What's taking you so long to see that she likes you!"

"She **doesn't **like me. Right Kristoff? ... Kristoff?"

When no response came from Kristoff Hans started to grow worried and kept repeating his name until he would finally answer.

"Look, if she really didn't want anything to do with you, why is she still talking to you." Said Kristoff as he finally turned around and answered Hans.

"HAH! I knew it!" Yelled Eugene in victory.

"Oh God, not you too .." Muttered Hans.

"Look I don't know if she likes you. Elsa is hard to read, she's really good at concealing her feelings but so are _you_. I've seen thousands of princes try to court her but she's either given them the cold shoulder or simply denied. None has ever gotten her attention. But there **is **something there between the two of you. It's obvious she's _interested _in you." Explained Kristoff.p

"How could you even know!? You just said so yourself that she's good at concealing and feeling!" Retaliated Hans.

"Yeah and so are you! Therefore you know there is at least something there." Responded Kristoff.

Hans sighed as he closed his eyes trying not to imagine that Elsa actually had feelings for him but even he knew there was something going on between the two despite the arranged marriage news. For the past month he has felt a connection to her and not just in a relationship way, but in a _magical _way. Like they've known each other for a very long time.

"Look, the trolls will help us understand better when we get there, they are love experts after all .." said Kristoff.

"Pfft! I'm the real love expert! Hans just listen to me, you want to prove to Arendelle and her father that your worthy again then do it. But don't think for one second that she isn't attracted to you. Trust me when the girl sees you she imagines to herself that she would just love to see your—

"Ship?" Said Hans with eyebrow raised.

"Huh??" Said Eugene confused by Hans interruption. No I was going to say she wants to see your—

"A ship!" Yelled Hans with widened eyes.

"What!? No she doesn't want to see a ship, or is that what you call your—

"No you moron! A ship look!" Shouted Hans as Kristoff, Eugene and Maximus turned their attention to what Hans was pointing at.

Sure enough right in front of them was a gorgeous thin ship. The colors of the ship were light brown with white painted on it. There tied in front of the ship thin ship was a star-spangled flag with red and white stripes and gorgeous blue color.

"Oh .." said Eugene and Kristoff in union at finally understanding what Hans was referring to.

"Come on let's go!" Said Hans as he ran to the ship with Kristoff, Eugene and Maximus follwing behind. They arrived to the docks trying to not make themselves look to obvious in front of the busy streets of people. There within the ship was a crew that seemed to be unloading provisions from the ship.

There were two men with Springfield model rifles ready to fire if anyone set foot on the ship. Behind them was a giant gangplank that would take anyone who wanted to set foot on the ship there with safety. The crew members seemed to be unloading their things after a long journey and were ready to return with their families.

"Okay, seems simple enough to me. We got two bozos guarding the ship, the crew seems to be unloading to go back and sleep with their wives and no sign of anything that would prevent us from stealing this bad boy." Said Eugene as they all hid behind barrels, even Maximus.

"Except one problem .." said Hans as he pointed to the men with the rifled guarding the ship. "You see that lighthouse next to them?" Sure enough there was a tall and white lighthouse that was just next to the docks.

"The keeper of the lighthouse is always watching everyone during the day and night. If he even suspects one mysterious activity or even the ship moving without approval he will ring the bell." On top of the lighthouse was a bell that could be heard throughout the whole city if something went wrong.

"If the bell is rung then our plan is over with. Policemen would come and arrest us in a matter of seconds .." Explained Hans.

"So what do you suggest we do then?" Asked Kristoff.

"We're going to need a distraction .." said Hans as he started pondering an idea he then saw Maximus in the corner of his eye with his hood resting on his chin pondering of an idea as well. That's when he got an idea. "How fast is Maximus Eugene?"

"The fastest, he's the captain of the guard in Corona and can outrun Sitron and the reindeer if he wanted to." Replied Eugene.

"His name is Sven jackass!" Snapped Kristoff.

"All right **shhhhh**! Maximus do you think you could help us out?" Asked Hans as he turned to Maximus. Maximus stared at Hans confused by what kind of idea he had planned but agreed by nodding.

"Okay then, here's the plan."

—

Idun, her daughters and her youngest children Kai and Gerda where at the supermarket gathering all the things they needed. Fruits, grains, vegetables, water milk and all other thing necessary to take.

They needed to take at least two weeks worth of food and provisions for the journey. Especially considering the fact that their party was now made up of ten people, three steeds, one chameleon and one snowman. This was a good opportunity as well for Elsa and Anna to spend time with their younger siblings and also catch up with their mother.

"So how has it been like ruling Arendelle my love, I assume it's a little difficult not having a King by your side." Said Idun as she picked out fruit and placed in a large bag.

"Actually I've been managing well just by myself mama." Said Elsa as she followed her mother while carrying her little sister Gerda in her arms. "We've struggled a little due to the fact that we've lost Weselton and the Southern Isles as trading partners, but thanks to the Lord we've had sufficient for our needs."

"I see, well I'm just happy that you've been managing well my child. I've always known that when the day came for you to be Queen that you would rule with greatness." Said Iduna as she smiled at Elsa.

"Thank you mama." Said Elsa smiling back at her as she caressed her nose with Gerda's as she gave out an adorable giggle at her big sister.

"I'm so happy to know you and Anna are getting a lot with your new siblings." Said Iduna smiling lovingly at her two daughters.

"Of course mama! How can we not? Anna and I are so happy to know our family got bigger. And when we get to Arendelle I'll make sure they are to immediately have a royal christening for the new Prince and Princess of Arendelle." Said Elsa as she smiled at her little sister.

"I'm sure your father would appreciate that very much." Said Iduna. "So, how do you feel about everything so far? You know the arranged marriage with Hans."

"I don't know .." sighed Elsa. "Growing up I just thought that you and papa never wanted me to find someone due to not being able to control my powers. I never thought I would be one of those who you would want to arrange with."

"And not just anyone Elsa, **Hans**. We chose Hans for you because we love you my daughter. You deserve love more than anyone in the world, as does he." Said Idun.

"But I just— I don't understand why him? I mean he's a great guy, handsome and charming but .. he's thirteenth in line .. he isn't even close, right?" Questioned Elsa.

"Elsa." Said Iduna as she sighed. "Believe me I want to tell you but I **can't**. All you need to know for now is that you and Hans were chosen for a _reason_. And I promise you will know soon enough. We just need to head back to Arendelle and speak with the trolls."

_Why do you guys mean by that? Supposedly him and I were arranged before I was even born?? And for a reason nonetheless. _

"Hey I got Sven's carrots!" Shouted Anna with heavy breathing as she ran back to them with Kai next to her.

"I think we're all set here then." Said Iduna as she placed the carrots in the bag. She quickly glanced at Elsa who still held Gerda in her arms. She sighed and placed her hand on Elsa's cool cheek. "I promise all will make sense soon. Hans is as confused as you are my dear. Now let us go to Alma's one last time to say our goodbyes and to pick up some Nordic treats."

—

Back in Corona, King Frederic, Queen Arianna and Queen Magdalia were in the throne room having a very serious conversation with each other regarding Hans, Elsa, the prophecy and the safety for all the people of Scandinavia.

"I have already written letters to our closest trading partners and adviced them to bring more men with them when crossing the seas. Now that the prophecy has begun, we must be careful at all times in case of an appearance from that .. that—"

"Monster." Finished Magdalia for him as she sighed. "All this could have been avoided if I had just listened to my instincts in the first place and left the Southern Isles earlier."

"Don't blame yourself Maggie .." Queen Arianna as she gently rubbed her back. "We've All made mistakes with our children that unfortunately affected their **destiny**. But look at Rapunzel, we thought we lost her forever but she came back. Sorin might have tried to stop Hans from becoming King with Elsa but if Hans chooses to change then the prophecy will be fulfilled."

"But how Ari?" Said Magdalia with worried eyes. "Hans has no idea of the prophecy, how will he react when he finally knows the truth of who he really is, his arranged marriage with Elsa and .. and **her **.."

"God will help him I'm sure of it Maggie. If Hans let's himself, God will surely help him." Said Arianna comforting her friend.

"Arianna is right Magdalia. Hans is a good man despite his actions. He helped keep pirates away from Corona when serving as Arendelle for the Southern Isles. We all know there is still good in him." Said King Frederic.

"I know there is .. he's my little **King**." Said Magdalia smiling lovingly. Suddenly the head overseer of the Corona castle came barging though the throne room which startled Arianna and Magdalia.

"Your majesty! I apologize for the intrusion." Said the overseer trying to catch his breath.

"Is everything all right Louis?" Asked Federic as he stood up from the couch.

"A— a letter from Princess Rapunzel has arrived your majesty." Said Louis still breathing heavily as he held the letter up showing the King and Queen.

Queen Arianna immediately jumped from the couch and ran toward Louis as Frederic ran behind her. They haven't heard from they're daughter in weeks and were starting to worry for them. The last thing they knew was that they were in Iceland and were trying to find Elsa and Anna.

Queen Arianna took the letter from Louis, quickly opened it with shaky hands and began to read it out loud.

My dearest Mutter and Vater

I am so sorry you haven't heard from me in weeks. Please father before you worry know that I am doing perfectly fine. Eugene and I have been on quite a journey, a safe journey! 

But I have good news to share with you both. We have found Elsa and Anna. In fact not only did we find Elsa and Anna, but we also found Kristoff and Hans. 

When we found them Hans was dying from being poisoned by someone in Iceland but I was able to heal him thanks to my healing incantation. He has been fine ever since. As it turns out Eugene and Hans have actually been friends for a long time! Apperantly when Hans was admiral and keeping off the pirates from Corona he had Eugene help him steal they're plans and provisions so the pirates were forced to retreat when the Southern Isles outnumbered them. 

Guess Eugene was a hero of Corona even before I met him. He never fails to surprise me I suppose! 

Hans has changed my dearest mother and father, I know it seems hard to believe but he has been a complete gentleman towards all of us. Eugene is filled with joy when he's around Hans, those two are best friends and are hilarious when they're together, even Kristoff seems to enjoy Hans company.

And ..

It seems Elsa has been falling for him. They've been connecting very well since we've arrived and they make a really good team together, almost like they were **made **for each other ..

We shall be returning to Corona soon I promise. But, we won't be returning **alone** .. I promise all will make sense when we arrive. I am praying for you always and just know that I am doing fine. I'm so thankful that you gave me this opportunity to prove myself father. Mark my words I will return Elsa and Anna back home.

With love,

Your daughter,

Princess Rapunzel of Corona

The King and Queen were relieved to read the letter and immediately informed Magdalia about everything they just read. About Hans and about their journey.

"My poor Hans! Someone tried to poison him!? Thank God Rapunzel arrived in time." Said Magdalia as she nervously exhaled.

"Maggie .. Rapunzel said Elsa seems to find Hans .. it's .. it's—"

"The prophecy." Said Magdalia. "He had to know someday I suppose. He was always _chosen_ for her, now let's just hope it isn't too late and he can be able to prove he's worthy before the **darkness **comes."

"We have to keep praying and hope they arrive soon. It's time we tell Rapunzel, Elsa, Anna and Hans the truth .." said Arianna as she looked at her husband.

"Indeed .. it is." Replied King Frederic. "But I wonder what journey they are in exactly, what could be so important?

Magdalia cringed inwardly, because she was the only one of the two who just recently found out that Agnarr and Iduna were alive. But she couldn't tell them. Not yet anyways.

—

Elsa, Anna, Idun, Kai and Gerda arrived to _Alma's Nordic Sweets _store. Kai and Gerda dashed right in as they started making their way to the chocolate section giggling with happiness.

"Hey you guys like chocolate too!?" Said Anna as she followed them.

"Yeah! We love chocolate!" Shouted Kai with joy.

"Us too!" Shouted Anna with excitement like a little girl while Elsa giggled at all three of her siblings.

"I suppose they get that from their mother." They followed the voice as they realized it came from Alma who was behind the counter smiling at them.

"Indeed they do." Giggled Idun as she walked towards Alma and embraced her. "It's good to see you Alma."

"Likewise my dear, I'm happy to know that handsome Dane of yours was able to bring you to your mother." Said Alma as she turned her attention to a smiling and blushing Elsa.

"Indeed he did. The joy we have felt with being reunited with our daughters has been incredible. Thank you Alma." Said Idun.

"No need to thank me, _your majesty._" Said Alma as she bowed before Idun. Elsa and Anna's eyes widened at seeing how Alma knew they were all royals.

"Wait, you knew??" Said Anna still surprised.

"Of course I did. Just as I know that Elsa is the famous Snow Queen." Said Alma as she mad her way to Elsa and bowed before her. "It's been an honor to meet you face to face _your majesty._"

Elsa smiled at Alma and nodded her head respectfully. "No Alma, it's us who should be thanking you."

"Well Indeed it couldn't have been done by that handsome _ex fiancé _of yours." Winked Alma at Elsa as her eyes widened. "Hans already updated me what has occurred the past few hours, in fact he's over there in the back with the German and the blonde strong man stuffing their faces in Danish pastries."

"Oh is he now." Snickered Elsa as she and Anna walked to the back of the store with little Kai and Gerda walking behind them.

"Those two kids seem like they were destined to be together, a match made in Heaven." Said Alma smiling at her friend Iduna.

"Oh believe me Alma, you have no idea." Chuckled Iduna.

As Elsa and Anna made their way to the back store they found the three men eating Danish pastries like little children as they talked with their mouth opened.

"All right, so Maximus will take care of the guards and that should give us enough time to jump into the ship and prepare the vessels—"

"Psst, Elsa!" Whispered Gerda to her sister as she pulled her gown. Elsa giggled as she knelt before her yongest sister.

"Yes my love what is it?"

"Your boyfriend is very funny and handsome!"

"My boyfriend??" Asked Elsa with furrowed eyebrows while still smiling.

"Hans!" Pointed Gerda to the auburn haired man who was talking to Kristoff and Eugene while crumbs of food fell from his mouth every time his mouth opened.

Elsa giggled at Hans and then turned her attention back to Gerda. "He isn't my boyfriend Gerda."

"He's not? But Olaf said he was!"

"No he's not. But he is handsome." Said Elsa as she followed up with a wink.

"Hey! I heard that sis!" Said Anna with pouty lips as Kai giggled behind her. The men had no idea they were being watched and it wasn't until Elsa interrupted them that they turned around startled like they were just caught stealing.

"So I suppose you boys had success planning the stealing of the ship." Teased Elsa with her hands folded behind her back.

"I— Uhh Yes we— _COUGH COUGH COUGH!" _Hans had so much Danish pastries in his mouth and seeing Elsa behind him only made him start choking. Eugene started slapping his back to make sure he was able to breathe again.

"I'm okay, I'm okay _COUGH COUGH COUGH!" _Little Kai and Gerda giggled at seeing their older sisters _boyfriend _have a hard time speaking, even Anna giggled with them as Elsa hid her mouth trying not to show her smile.

"Here drink this." Said Alma as she approached Hans with a glass of milk. "How embarrassing! Choking in front of your ex fiance!"

Eugene now joined in the laughter as the little old women lifted Hans chin up and began to help him drink like a grandmother helping his grandson drink milk.

_COUGH! _"Thank you Alma .. sorry Elsa, yes we have a plan that should go well at midnight. Everything should go well for us to depart."

"Departing so soon? Well I guess being in royalty means no off days I suppose." Shrugged Alma.

"Yup, no off days." Chuckled Anna.

"We will miss should dearly Alma, thank you for all you did for us over these past 6 years." Said Idun as she hugged the little old woman with tears building up.

"The pleasure was all mine your majesty. Now you and your family can return home back to Arendelle. It sounds like such a lovely kingdom. God knows I would have loved to visit there."

"Come with us Alma! We have plenty of space in our ship!" Said Idun holding her hands.

"No thank you love, I have my grandchildren here and although Arendelle sounds lovely, I wouldn't trade my grandchildren for the world. Now off with you all! It's getting late and almost dinner time, take as much stuff that you will need for your journey."

"Alma, thank you so much for everything you did for us." Said Elsa as she approached Alma and embraced her.

"Your welcome your majesty, and remember .." said Alma as she leaned to her ear and whispered. "**The heart wants what it wants**." They pulled out of the hug as Elsa stared at the old women surprised by her words. Alma Winked at Elsa and then turned her attention to Hans.

"As For you you handsome Dane." Said Alma as she approached him while Elsa, Anna, Iduna and her children giggled, she embraced Hans and whispered in his ear.

"**Home is where your heart is .. and my dear boy. She is your home, because she is your heart**." She whispered as she pulled out of the hug and smiled up at him as he stared at her and pondered her words. "You are like the son I never had. Please my dear boy, don't forget who you are. You are special in her eyes, now prove to her that she is special in yours."

"Now, I will leave you all to go." Said alma as she smiled at all of them.

"Hey what about me! Don't I get a hug!? Scoffed Eugene with jealousy. Alma glanced at Eugene and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Mm, nah."

The group in the store laughed as Eugene's jaw dropped.

—

Back in King Agnarrs house, Rapunzel and Pascal were cooking up dinner for everyone while Agnarr and Olaf were in the living room folding clothes and chatting with one another.

"Interesting, so you are that same snowman that Elsa and Anna adored so much as little children."

"Yup! Elsa brought me to life, she's my magical mother!" Said the smiling Olaf.

"Well that is quite a story, tell me Olaf. What do you think of Kristoff?" Said Agnarr hoping the little snowman can be vulnerable enough to admit every flaw to him.

"Kristoff is a great guy! He and Anna love each other very much and Kristoff always helps us around when we have something to fix or build. He also takes us sledding on his slay with Sven and Anna and I help him out sometimes with ice harvesting!"

"Anna ice harvesting?? Huh, guess her adventurous and boyish strength is my fault I suppose. She gets that from me, as well as my hotheaded attitude. What about Hans, what can you tell me about him?"

"At first I was scared of Hans, I mean .." Olaf leaned forward and whispered to the King. "he tried to kill Elsa and left Anna to die .. BUT! He's changed, he's really fun to be around, is really good at hide and seek and I think Elsa likes him!"

"Well I suppose this conversation is nothing I already didn't know." Sighed Agnarr. "I can manage folding the rest of these clothes Olaf, why don't you go help Rapunzel in the kitchen.

"Yes sir!" Shouted Olaf with a salute as he ran to the kitchen in excitement. About half an hour later Iduna and the rest of the group walked in the house. Hans, Kristoff and Eugene were helping bring in all the many groceries they have purchased while Elsa and Anna carried Gerda and Kai in their arms.

"Hello Idun, how did everything go my love." Said Agnarr as he walked to his wife with his cane and kissed her lips.

"Everything went fine my King, we got all the groceries and provision necessary for our journey."

Elsa smiled at seeing the affection of her mother and father. All those years she's missed the way her mother would call her father _my King._

"Well that's good to hear." Smiled Agnarr, suddenly his smile went away as he noticed Kristoff and Hans behind them bringing the last of the groceries.

"**Ahem**_, _how did the search for the ship go." Said Agnarr as he placed his hands behind his back. Kristoff and Hans looked up at the king to answer.

"We were able to find a ship your majesty, we have planned a way to get ahold of the ship without problem. When midnight comes, all should go according to plan." Replied Hans standing with royal respect.

"Hmm. Very well, let's hope everything goes well at midnight then." Said Agnarr as he nodded his head and made his way to the kitchen table.

"All right guys everyone wash your hands!" Said Rapunzel as she started placing food at the table. "Eugene can you help me set the plates and utensils please!?"

"On it blondie!" Said Eugene as he ran and began to help his wife. After everyone washed their hands they all took a seat at the kitchen table. Everyone sat next to their respected spouses while little Gerda and Kai sat with Olaf.

Anna and Kristoff sat next to each other while Elsa took a seat in the middle of Hans and Anna.

"You don't mind if I sit next to you do you?" Asked Elsa.

"Never." Replied Hans with a playful smirk to which Elsa smiled at. Agnarr quickly noticed this and decided to test Hans.

"Well, we are all here gathered as a family once more. Truly a blessing from the Lord to be reunited with our precious daughters and our beautiful niece. We have a long journey back to Arendelle. But if we keep Gods commandments, he shall guide us to safety."

"Hans." Everyone turned their attention to the Hans as he was caught off guard by the sudden declaration of his name. "Will you say grace please."

It took a few seconds for Hans to answer the King but he cleared his throat and nodded his head in agreeance. Everyone in the table followed the kings example as they started to take each other's hand and respectfully bow their heads.

As Kristoff took Anna's hands in his and Anna took Elsa's left hand in her right. Elsa turned to see Hans staring at Elsa's hand hesitating whether he should take it or not. Elsa could see how nervous he was, especially in front of her father. And for some strange reason it made her smile.

Almost at the same time they both offered their hands and they interlocked their fingers together. For some strange reason, Elsa's cool hands never bothered him at all. They smiled at each other and then Hans bowed his head and cleared his throat.

_"Beloved Father in Heaven. We are gathered here today to offer our prayers in thanksgiving for guiding us here to safety and the success we had had in our journey. We have found King Agnarr and Queen Iduna. We are grateful Father that in these past 6 years Thou has kept them safe. And now it is time that they return home to their kingdom where they're people await and miss them._

_We ask a special blessing upon Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. For their example of faith, hope, charity and love. They have shown the greatest example to us in being able to continue this journey and trusting their word. And because of th__eir example, they were reunited with their mother and father. Bless their days Father, that they may long and blessed forever._

_We ask a special blessing upon King Frederic and Queen Arianna of Corona. That they may feel peace and that Thou may reassure them that their daughter Princess Rapunzel is safe as well as Prince Eugene._

_Father .._

_We ask that thou may bless this food, that it may be nutritious to our bodies and may give us strength to awake at midnight and depart for our journey. Please keep us safe of all evil and let us always remember Thy Son .._

Hans voice cracked and he immediately cleared his throat hoping no one would notice. But Elsa did and she tightened her grip on his warm hand as she gently caressed the knuckle of his thumb showing her support to him.

_"Thy Son .."_

Hans started to remember the Savior, the one who had atoned for his sins.

_"Thy Son who atoned for our sins. The one who made it all possible to have second chances. Let us try our best to remember Him and His eternal love. That we may apply His atonement daily in our lives._

_We love thee Father, let us not lose faith and always strive to be better and change. And bless us through our faith, that we may return to Arendelle safely. These things we leave with thee in love, in the sacred name of Thy Son Jesus Christ, Amen."_

"**Amen**." Said all of those in the table in union as they opened their eyes. Iduna and Rapunzel had tears threatening to leave their eyes. It was one of the most beautiful prayers Idun has ever heard in her life, and she knew right then and there why Elsa and Hans were always chosen for each other.

"Thank you Hans for that beautiful prayer." Said Iduna smiling lovingly with tears threatening to leave her eyes. "Your mother raised you well."

Kristoff leaned over to face Hans who was surprised by Idun's appreciation of his prayer. "I hate you." He mouthed to him with a jealous face as Hans was able to make another good impression before Elsa and Anna's parents.

"Oh stop!" Whispered Anna to her Kristoff as she playfully slapped his chest. "You'll have plenty of opportunities to be able to impress my papa."

Elsa on the other hand was still holding hands with Hans and staring at them. Because when she had tightened her grip, she felt peace. But that was not all, she started noticing Hans hands started becoming **warmer **and **warmer**, almost like a fireplace. And Hans could feel it too because there was a connection between his warm hands and Elsa's cold ones.

They stared at each other eyes trying to focus on the weird sensation they were feeling until Anna cut them out of their thoughts.

"Ahem! You guys can let go of your hands now .."

Elsa and Hans immediately let go with embarrassment. Hans brought his hands down to his legs while Elsa shyly placed a platinum lock behind her ear, all while Rapunzel giggled and Eugene smirked and raised his eyebrows up at Hans.

"Very well, let us eat then." Said Agnarr as they all began to eat. Suddenly not even a few seconds into the meal Eugene interrupted.

"Do you two know the story of how Hans and I met?" Teased Eugene to King Agnarr and Queen Iduna. Hans sighed in embarrassment as he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel giggled because they knew the story already.

"No, please do tell." Said Idun smiling at Eugene.

_Hah! Now let's see what their father thinks of this story! _Though Eugene to himself.

"Well, it actually happened 9 years ago. Hans here was an admiral at 17, if you think he's handsome now, you should have seen him at 17 year olds. Cute and adorable. Anyways, we met at an old pub, talked with each other and after a few drinks we said our goodbyes, this guy didn't even notice I had stolen his wallet the whole time and—"

Everyone on the table laughed, even Agnarr couldn't help but smirk at the former admirals funny story of how he and Eugene had met.

As Elsa sat at the table, she looked around to see the beautiful faces she has come to know for the past month. She was with her family. Her and Anna finally had a bigger family then just the two of them. And then she saw Hans and that's when she realized something.

_Well I guess I was wrong. I guess you really are part of this family._

And she was happy at that moment, even if he was her ex fiancé.

**_Is anyone else enjoying the Bro moments between Kristoff and Hans or is that just me?? Anyways, we're finally heading back to Arendelle! Things are getting exciting just you wait and see! _**

**_Also I love how Agnarr is still overprotective of his daughters and how he is making Kristoff and Hans prove themselves before him._**

**_Reviews make me happy and inspire me to write! _**

**_Much love, till next time! _**


	8. DoGoodandFearNobody

Chapter 8: 

Do Good and Fear Nobody

_1830 _

_The Southern Isles _

_It was a beautiful sunny day in the Southern Isles, the gentle sounds of waves splashing as a young 14 year old Hans sat on a bench at the docks, staring at the ships and the Royal Southern Isles navy as they performed drills and their day to day activities. Although Hans hated the Southern Isles this was perhaps the one thing he did admire, the navy and the sea._

_"Well well well, look who finally decided to come out of their room! Admiring the view little brother?" Said William the eighth brother followed by Christen the ninth brother as they sat next to him on the bench._

_Both brothers had just returned from their third round trip serving under the Southern Isles Army and they went along bragging about their supposed heroic tales trying to impress all attractive young women._

_"I think our baby brother is still going through puberty." Chuckled Christen. "You know Hans, if you need help talking to girls I will more than gladly teach you how to get one to your bed."_

_As both handsome brothers laughed, Hans rolled his eyes, scoffing at his two olde__r brothers as he continued to watch the navy men perform their drills. "I'm not admiring the women idiots, I'm watching the navy men perform their drills."_

_"Wait, hold on. You mean you weren't gazing at those beautiful curves." Said Christen as he pointed at the young beautiful ladies talking with one another. "**Phew**! Good morning to you ladies." William followed with a wink and a nod as he ran his fingers through his brown hair._

_"Good morning Prince William and Prince Christen." Said the ladies in union with a vulnerable giggle as they bowed and made their way over to the handsome princes. Hans inwardly groaned, he hated being around his brothers when they started to show themselves off and admire their own good looks._

_"How are you ladies fairing on this beautiful and sunny morning?" Asked William with a smirk._

_"We are fairing well your grace, we heard you two had just returned from a round trip in the army." Said a beautiful black haired woman._

_"That we did." Said Christen as he brushed his red and gold prince army uniform. "We're hero's you know."_

_While the clueless young ladies awed in admiration, Hans snorted and rolled his eyes in annoyance. His brothers hero's? More like cowards._

_"Oh, who's this??" Asked a beautiful blonde haired young woman with eyebrows raised as they all turned their attention to Hans who seemed to be ignoring all of them as he continued to stare at the ships and sailors perform their drills."_

_"Oh this?" Said William as he pointed at Hans like he was some kind of puppy. "This is our youngest baby brother Hans. 13th in line for the throne." _

_Hans **hated **being introduced as the baby brother and 13th in line. One, because he didn't feel like a brother to them, two because the term baby only meant they saw him just as that, a baby. And three the unlucky number 13. Is there more to explain?_

_"My my, I didn't know all the Westergaards were such a sight for sore eyes." Teased the young woman with flirtatious admiration in her voice. Hans furrowed his eyebrows almost in disgust as he turned his attention to the giggling women._

_"Hey! Ladies he's only 14, the boy hasn't even finished puberty." Teased Christian as he laid back with one leg across the other and one arm on the bench. "But we have."_

_The women giggled at the way they threw shade at Hans and the how confident they were. "Forgive us my lords, we just didn't know you had a 13th brother is all, and one with such good looks."_

_"Pfft typical." Said Hans under his breath turning his attention back to the ships, since he was the 13th brother it wasn't uncommon for him to be so forgotten easily._

_"Surely this unlucky number 13 isn't as handsome as us!?" Shouted Christen almost with jealousy as the young women giggled._

_"All right I'm done." Said Hans shaking his head as he stood up and walked towards the ship._

_"Hey! Where you going little brother? Hasn't mother taught you that it's rude to walk away from a lady let alone multiple of them??" The obvious sarcasm was there in his tone, he was just pulling this act so they can bring them back to the castle to share with their brothers. A game, more like a competition his brothers played so well. To see which of them can bring the most attractive women to their bed._

_The gullible young women who were just fascinated by the idea of talking with handsome princes full of riches giggled as they saw Christen and William approach Hans._

_"I'm trying to enjoy the navy drills and I can't when you two are over there flapping your jaws with harlots." Said Hans as he continued to walk away shaking head in annoyance._

_All the young women gasped at hearing the youngest of the Westergaards say such things in front of their faces. "You little rascal, why I outta—"_

_"Whoa whoa whoa! Relax Hans." Said William as he chucked interrupting the angry dark haired young woman behind him. "So what if they're harlots, we're **princes**, we can do whatever we want with whoever we want."_

_"EXCUSE ME!?" Said all the young women angrily almost in union._

_"Oh relax sweet cheeks, you all will be going back to the castle with us anyways you know it." Laughed William without shame. "Why are you hear anyways Hans? Starting at the navy men, don't tell me you like men now do you??"_

_"NO!" Proclaimed Hans in anger as William and Christen laughed. "I'm trying to study the drills and life of a sailor all right?? And I was enjoying my time alone and at peace until you two bothered me, just like you always do."_

_"Wait wait .. your not seriously joining the navy are you??" Asked Christian with a smirk and furrowed eyebrows._

_"I am. In two years I am at the age of joining a military branch due to fathers rules and I've made my decision, I'm joining the navy."_

_Christen and William looked at each other in disbelief then burst out in laughter. "Hans in the navy!? Oh my that would be something to see." _

_Hans clenched his fists and bit his tongue trying his best not to explode at this moment. Everything he did for himself his brothers thought little and weak of him and his father encouraged it._

_"Why the navy?? You know you'd be the first in our family to join right? You really want to stick out don't you?" Laughed Christian._

_"I'm not doing it to stick out. I'm doing it so I can be as far as possible from the Southern Isles and from all of you." Said Hans as he started to walk away._

_"Yeah you do that Hans." Scoffed William. "And you go out and fail, just like you've always failed at everything, unlucky number 13."_

_Hans ignored his brothers as they started heading back to the castle with the vulnerable young ladies in their arms. He walked next to the ships admiring every detail of the design, the masts, the bows, the gangplanks, the architect and even the way the navymen called out orders to each other. Ever since a young age Hans had always been fascinated by the sea, partly due to the fact that he's always dreamed of just sailing away from the Southern Isles and never returning. _

_Nevertheless he vowed since a young age that he wanted to join the navy, perhaps that would help him take out the anger he feels for his family. And so Hans continued to talk down the docks admiring the ships and sailors who worked together in union. But suddenly something caught his eye._

_No way .. he thought to himself._

_He soon came to a stop as he realized who he was starting at. There on top of the main ships deck was none other than __Admiral **Steen**__** Andersen Billie**. He was the Royal Danish Navy's Admiral in charge of all admirals and navy's in all of Denmark's kingdoms. The most well known and respected admiral. At just 11 years of age, Admiral Billie joined the navy and became one of Scandinavia's finest sailors. He was a personal hero of Hans, a legend. He's read all of his journeys, his conquests and even knew of his lifelong achievements._

_Hans stared in awe at Admiral Billie and wondered just why exactly he was here in The Southern Isles of all places, at 79 years old the old admiral still looked strong and firm as ever. Hands behind his back, straight posture that held with authority, and grey hair with long sideburns._

_"Hmm, I wonder how I would look like with sideburns like that." Whispered Hans to himself as he ran his hand through his cheeks, he was the only brother of course who hadn't been blessed with the Westergaard facial hair as of yet. As much as he loathed his brothers, they were right about him still going through puberty._

_Admiral Billie must've heard Hans because he soon turned his attention to the young 14 year old Auburn's hair boy who was running his hands on his cheeks as if he had facial hair, which he did not. Hans eyes grew wide in embarrassment and he quickly drew his hand away and set it to the side of his legs._

_A small smirk appeared on Admiral Billies lips as he glanced at the young lad, he knew he had been admiring him from afar off and by his attire he already knew he was a prince._

_"Whats your name son?" Asked Admiral Billie._

_"Uhh— Hans, s-sir."_

_"Hans. Do you have a last name?"_

_"Westergaard." Said Hans clearing his throat._

_"Are you not King Sorins son then? **Prince** Hans."_

_"I-I am." Replied Hans biting his cheek, he certainly didn't feel like a son to him._

_"What brings you out on this fine morning like today?" Asked Admiral Billie with hands still behind his back._

_"I was admiring your ships sir .. I wish to join the Southern Isles navy in two years and have been watching the day to day drills of a sailor." Said Hans with pure honesty._

_Admiral Billie smiled at Hans with his bright old eyes. "Really? Is that so, may I ask why a prince like yourself wishes to join a military branch?"_

_"Well my father believes that we should all learn skills for our lives regardless of us being monarchs. Most my brothers joined the Southern Isles army while some served their kingdoms in different ways."_

_"And you want to join the Navy?" Asked Admiral Billie._

_"Y-Yes sir."_

_"Well, your a good man for choosing__ the navy I suppose." Chuckled Admiral Billie. "Say Hans, would you like for me to show you around? I can show you a little of what a sailor does and get your familiar with a few things to have a clearer mind. Would you like that?"_

_Hans eyes widened. The great Admiral Billie had just asked him to shadow him, this was perhaps the greatest thing that's happened to him in his whole life. "Y-yes sir!"_

_"Good. Come aboard." Said Billie as he gestured for Hans to walk the gangplank and stand next to him. _

_Hans entered the ship and his eyes widened almost with excitement as he saw all the sailors. It was everything he could have ever dreamed for. Even the strong smell of sand and ocean filled the air._

_"This way Hans." Called out Admiral Billie as he led him to a group of navy men who were peroforming drills as they threw ropes across the ship. "We're about to perform something called a bootleg turn, we throw the ropes to the nearest rocks and we make a whole 360 degree turn with the ship, this method is used to escape pirates who are about to catch up to you."_

_"Really?" Asked Hans._

_"Yes, why don't you give it a try. Go with the sailors and tie a knot like them, then throw it to the nearest rocks and I will guide the ship in a 360 degree turn."_

_Hans eyes widened with excitement as he immediately sprinted to the group of navy men and began to copy their knots tying it as quickly as he could and in the best way he can. None of the sailors seemed to be bothered by a young prince next to them as they were just too busy following orders._

_"Ready!?" Yelled our admiral Billie as he started guiding the ship next to the rock. "Full speed ahead!" Yelled Admiral Billie as the ship sailed faster and faster with another ship just right behind them. "Hold it .. hold it ..." called out Admiral Billie as the sailors and Hans waited anxiously for his command. "NOW!"_

_Immediately all the sailors and Hans threw their ropes to the nearest rocks and admiral Billie turned the ship to lean left, all the men aboard the ship grabbed to the edge of the ship in nervousness. All except Hans, for he was absolutely fascinated by what was happening. Before he knew it the ship made its full 360 degree turn and were back to their normal destination._

_The sailors cheered and clapped their hands with pride as they just mastered the famous bootleg turn. And for once in Hans life, a large smile filled his cheeks._

_"Well done Hans." Said Admiral Billie as he approached the young auburned hair boy. "You're a fast learner. I would very much like to continue showing you the life of a sailor if that is okay with you."_

_"Yes sir!" Blurted out Hans in excitement. "I mean I would really appreciate that!"_

_"Well good." Chuckled Admiral Billie. "I will try to teach you as much as I can." _

_While the sailors continued to celebrate, Hans followed Admrial Billie to the end of the ships bow as he stared out at the beautiful horizon before his eyes. _

_He was thinking something or perhaps remembering something. Admirals Billie has lived in the world for a very long time and has had quite the life of a sailor man. Hans wondered if perhaps there wa something inspiring that he was going to say to him or perhaps he wa just overthinking._

_"**Do good and fear nobody** Hans." _

_Hans eyes furrowed in confusion as the sudden statement by Admiral Billie. "Sir?"_

_"Remember those words from now on and live by them. __"**Do good and fear nobody**. That is what makes a person a great sailor."_

_1832_

_For the next two years Hans spent his weekends shadowing the great Admiral Billie whenever he passed through the Southern Isles. He would learn the basic drills of a sailor and even participated in helping the crew with hard labor, training in swordsmanship and the basics of a ship._

_Before any of them knew it the time had come for Hans to leave for __**Copenhagen**, the capital city of Denmark. He would be one of many thousand young men joining the Danish Royal Navy, if he completed his training and succeeded well in the academy then he would be assigned to complete a year tour of a kingdom of their choosing. _

_Queen Magdalia embraced her son with so much love and force on the docks, ironically she was the only one who actually went to say goodbye to him. Didn't surprise Hans at all, his brothers didn't care to go, Lars was on his honeymoon and his father refused to see him._

_He didn't care in all honesty. All he needed was his mother there. His mother who always loved and supported him no matter what. He remembered the day he told her he would be joining the navy and although fear and anxiety was shown in her eyes she was supportive of him and even convinced her husband King Sorin to let Hans join the navy instead of the army. She knew more than anything that Hans wanted to leave the Southern Isles so he could no longer suffer the abuse of his brothers and the ignorance of his father._

_"I'm going to miss you so much my boy." Said Queen Magdalia as she embraced her son with more pressure placing endless kisses on her sons cheeks. _

_"Mom!" Chucked Hans as he pulled out of the hug. "I'm not a baby anymore, I'm going to the navy for goodness sakes."_

_Queen Magdalia smiled lovingly at her son as she looked up at his emerald eyes that he had gotten from her and placed the palm of her hand on his cheek._

_"You'll always be my baby, my little **King**." _

_Hans looked at his mother lovingly as he smiled at her and pulled her in for an embrace of his own. It wasn't until he heard a familiar noise that he turned around to see who it was._

_Admiral Billie, who was now 80 years old stood on the docks balancing himself with his cane. His age had finally caught up to him and he was slowing down. _

_Hans eyes widen with surprise and happiness as he saw the old admiral waiting for him at the docks. Queen Magdalia smiled at Hans and gestured him to go over and talk to Admiral Billie. _

_"Go on son, go say goodbye." Said Magdalia with a smile. Hans made his way over to Admiral Billie and joined him in the docks._

_"So, todays the day huh?." Said Admiral Billie as Hans walked to him and stood beside._

_"Yes sir, I leave to Copenhagen and will be training for 6 months until they assign me to tour a kingdom of their choosing."_

_"This is where the adventure begins .." said Admiral Billie meeting Hans eyes with a chuckle. __"Well son, it's time to say goodbye I suppose. Tomorrow I go back home to my son and family. You see I know my time is coming soon and I am not sure if I'll make it another year or not._

_"Oh Admiral Billie .. I- I am so sorry—"_

_"Don't be son, the time comes for all of us." Said admiral Billie with a smile on his face. "My so__n, Steen Andersen Billie the II is going to be admiral after I am gone, I'm going to be reviewing its duties with him when I return home."_

_Hans stared at the old admiral as he looked out the sea with such devotion and pride. In these past two years Hans had been able to understand how much potential he has, being 13th in line he always assumed he wasn't good at anything, but Admiral Billie changed that in him, making him realize that he is good at least in one thing, sailing._

_"I wanted to thank you Admiral Billie, you've taught me so much and my love for the sea has grown because of you, for that I am eternally grateful." Said Hans bowing his head to him._

_Admiral Billie turned his head to look at Hans and smiled at him, __then he turned his attention back to the sea with the beautiful horizon before their eyes._

_"Hans what do you see?" Asked the admiral gesturing at the sea._

_"I see .. the waters sir." Replied Hans._

_"Yes, but what else do you see." Pressed Admiral Billie._

_"I-I'm not sure sir, just the sea and it's beauty I suppose." Said Hans furrowing his eyebrows._

_"You know what I see .. **life**."_

_"Life sir?" Asked Hans now confused._

_"Precisely, life. You see son, life is like the ocean. Waves will try to knock you down and push you back to where you started but once you fight through them, the entire ocean is yours."_

_Hans stared at the old Admiral, pondering his knowledgeable words as he gazed at the beautiful horizon before his eyes. _

_"Today .. is a new day." Sighed Admiral Billie as the call for the departing ship for Conpehagan was called. Hans immediately shut his eyes up and adjusted his clothing as he paced towards his mother, Queen Magdalia for one final goodbye until he stopped and turned around to see the old admiral gazing at him with a smirk._

_"Thank you Admiral. For everything." Said Hans as he approached the old admiral and bowed before him. Admiral Billie smiled and stuck out his hand for Hans to shake. _

_"**Do right**." Said the Admiral gripping his old but firm hand with Hans._

_"**And fear nobody**." Finished Hans with a gentle smile. And with that Hans departed, embraced and kissed his mother one final goodbye and headed to the ship. _

_He watched the ship leave the docks as he stood to the side seeing his mother and admiral Billie become further and further away. Not once did he even notice the Southern Isles departing presence. _

_And Admiral Billie was right because ever since that day it became a new day for Hans as his journey to becoming Admiral of the Southern Isles began. _

_—_

_Tuesday_

_December 6th, 1842_

Hans sat on the old worn out sofa, remembering the memories of Admiral Billie and the opportunity he had to train with him so close. He taught him to do what is right and what a true and good sailor does.

_Why then did I not follow his words .. _he thought to himself.

He knew midnight was fast approaching and it would be his first time sailing a ship since 3 years ago when he was stripped off being admiral for the Southern Isles.

He was nervous, extremely nervous. His leadership at this precise moment depended the safety of Elsa and her whole family. If even one thing goes wrong the chance of returning to Arendelle will be lost forever.

Dinner that evening went surprisingly well despite the presence of the overprotective King Agnarr. After dinner was over King Agnarr and Queen Iduna took Elsa, and Rapunzel around town to say their goodbyes to all their friends and neighbors they have met over the past 6 years. Despite missing their home in Arendelle, it was no secret that they have gotten very used to living in the United States of little Norway in eight avenue. Many of the families they visited have become dear friends and were honored to meet Elsa the Snow Queen and Princess Anna in person who they talked so much about.

When the night came they all returned home to ready for bed, but there were only three who didn't end up going to bed just yet. Hans, Kristoff and Eugene couldn't sleep that well that night. Not because they didn't want to but because they were nervous. Midnighr was approaching and they kept reviewing their plan over and over again to make sure they were on the same page.

_0000 hours_

It was time, midnight had come and Hans, Eugene and Kristoff slowly walked through the home trying to not make noise. At this moment they couldn't risk having neighbors even suspect their departure whatsoever. They stood in the kitchen surrounding the table as they started to prepare their weapons.

Hans as usual carried his sword with him, Kristoff carried his two ice harvesting pickaxes and Eugene his infamous pan which Hans and Kristoff both agreed was just flat out ridiculous.

"Okay guys, it's time." Said Hans as he took one final look at the old worn out grandfather clock.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Asked Kristoff as he picked up his bag.

"I'm sure. I'm like .. 75 percent sure." Said Hans clearing his throat. Eugene and Kristoffs eyes widened as they quickly glanced at each other with worry and then back at Hans.

"And what about the other 25 percent!" Demanded Eugene. Hans stayed quiet until he finally sighed and answered them.

"We get caught."

Eugene and Kristoff groaned at hearing Hans words. "Look just follow my lead and everything will go according to plan okay??" Said Hans.

"Oh yeah sure, _very _reassuring." Scoffed Kristoff.

"Hey, quit your yapping and go get the—"

"Yeah yeah I'm going _yeesh_!" Said Kristoff as he took off to Anna's room where her, Elsa and Rapunzel were staying at for the night. He gently opened the door to see all three cousins scrambled in bed like little children sleeping silently and in peace. Except his Anna, who of course snored and could sleep through the end of the world which he found absolutely adorable.

"Psst, Anna!" Whispered Kristoff from the door. Anna furrowed her eyebrows at hearing her name but didn't wake up. He decided to try again.

"Feisty pants wake up!" Whispered Kristoff even louder. This time Anna began slowly open her eyes as she saw her blonde mountain man standing in the doorway.

"Huh, Kristoff??" She Muttered with her eyes barely opened.

"Shh, come!" Said Kristoff as he signaled her to come outside. She gave him a confused look, groaned like a child but did as she was told as she went out the hallway barefoot and all.

"What is it, you woke me up Kristopher!" She hissed at him as he leaned his back against the closed door.

"Anna listen to me, I need to borrow a dress."

Suddenly Anna awoke from her tired state as she blinked trying to process what she just heard. Surely she must've been dreaming still, her Kristoff just asked her that he needed to borrow a dress ..

"Umm— I'm sorry did I just hear you say that you need to borrow a dress??"

"Yes."

Anna continued to stare at Kristoff with furrowed but now very serious eyes. A million thoughts were running though her mind and not good ones. But those thoughts only proved to not help when suddenly Anna curled her nose in anger and jealousy as she punched Kristoffs muscular arm so hard that it caused him to lose his balance and immediately grabbed it with pain.

"Owwww!" Yelled Kristoff.

"Who's the dress for _Huh_!? What are you going to give it to some other girl or some skank something!" Shouted Anna at Kristoff with her face now as red as a tomato.

"What?! No I—"

"Don't lie to me Kristoff Bjorman!" She held up her index finger with demand.

"No Anna .. I— I need the dress for Hans .." Said Kristoff as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Now Anna's furrowed eyebrows returned but this time it was out of confusion, she punched Kristoffs other arm this time harder then before that Kristoff almost fell to the floor.

"OWWWW! Anna—"

"Is he trying to steal you too!? What is he fond of everyone in my life now!? Oohhhh, that green eyed red son of a—"

"Anna for Gods sake no! What makes you think I'd want anything to do with Hans!?" Interrupted Kristoff still holding his arm in pain yet slightly embarrassed by Anna's accusation of him and Hans being a thing.

"Oh. I— I just thought since you two have been together a lot—"

"Oh God, no Anna .." Sighed Kristoff as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "We're using it as a distraction to steal the ship, I promise we'll return it but we just need it, it's part of our plan."

Anna curled her nose still confused as to what came over Hans to plan such a ridiculous plan, but they only had one hour to get ready so she needed to help in all she could even if she didn't trust Hans yet.

"All right hold on." Whispered Anna as she headed back to the room quietly not to wake Rapunzel or Elsa. The gentle steps of her bare feet where the only thing he could hear out the door as he waited patiently for her to return. "Will this do?" Asked Anna as she came back outside holding a beautiful green dress, the same green dress she wore at Elsa's coronation.

"Perfect." Said Hans taking the dress from her hands, perfect material and design from Arendelle. Though Elsa was the more fashionable type, Anna still had a sense of style when it came to apparel, both daughters got that from their mother. Even after her supposed death Anna tended to use her mothers clothing a lot, Elsa did too just not as much since she was the one mostly designing her own gowns and clothing with her magic.

"You sure this plan of Hans is gonna work?" Asked Anna with a bit of scoff in her tone.

"I hope so .. he says he's about 75 percent sure so .."

Anna raised her eyebrows as her eyes widened. "And the other 25 percent!"

"We .. we get caught." Said Kristoff clearing his throat.

Anna closed her eyes and gave out a frustrated exhale as she opened them again and looked up at Kristoff. "Well don't get caught, because if you do I'm going to kill him then I'm going to kill you." Finishing her threat she stood up on her bare tippy toes and planted a kiss on his mouth before heading back inside. Kristoff smiled affectionately at her but then realized he needed to head back to the group before they started wondering why he was taking so long.

"There you are! I was starting to think you and Anna were having a _wrestling _match if you know what I mean." Said Eugene. Kristoff scoffed and rolled his eyes as he made his way to them.

"All right I got it." Said Kristoff as he planted the green coronation dres on the dining table.

"Oh perfect— hey .. isn't that the dress from Elsa's coronation??" It wasn't until Hans saw Kristoffs serious glare with furrowed eyebrows that he realkzed what he just said.

"Yes. Yes it is." Replied Kristoff with obvious sarcasm.

"Right .." Said Hans clearing his throat. "Let's get going then." They quickly headed out the door with Maximus and into the empty streets of Brooklyn. Hans kept on going over the plan in his head over and over again to make sure he didn't miss anything. In reality the plan was simple, Eugene would create a distraction which would allow Kristoff and him to jump into the ship to prepare to sail. It seemed simple enough.

But all that plan changed, because the second they arrived at the docks they realized that the two guards standing earlier that day were just for the day. As it turned out there were more than 15 men standing guard as they made sure no individual dared step on the ship.

"Damn it .." Muttered Hans as they hid behind the same barrels they were hiding in earlier that day. Kristoff, Eugene and Maximus jaws dropped as they realized just how this plan took a completely different turn.

"What do we now!?" Whispered Kristoff to Hans. Hans wouldn't admit but even he became doubtful of their escape plan, everything was set perfect but he didn't know how he could distract such a big group of men guarding the ship. But then suddenly he was overcome with an idea.

"I got it." Said Hans as he turned his attention to the two. "We're going to stick to the original plan only this time Kristoff and I will improvise on the way to the ship."

"Whoa whoa whoa, you can't be serious?" Asked Kristoff.

"I am serious. The faster we get this done, the better it'll be for all of us get the hell out here."

"What if your wrong, what if we blow this over, what do we do then??" Question Kristoff.

"Then we fail." Said Hans exhaling deeply. Kristoff and Eugene looked at each other very doubtful of what was about to happen, if they fail they would never see their women ever again. "But I promise as God is my witness I will die trying if I have to. Now are you with me?" Hans stuck out his hand in the circle for them to do the same.

"Count me in." Said Eugene as he pressed his hands on top of Hans.

"Well, what choice do we have I suppose." Sighed Kristoff as he also joined, Maximus then neighed as he followed his friends example and placed his hoof on top of their hands.

"**Do good and fear nobody**_." _Said Hans.

_A few moments later .._

"All right _lady fingers_, now I'm only doing this because we made a deal remember?" Said Eugene behind a large wooden box.

"Wait what? You made a deal with him?" Said Kristoff with his arms crossed as he turned his attention to Hans next to him.

"It was the only way he would agree to do it." Sighed Hans as he rolled his eyes.

"Yup! And now you have to **kiss** Elsa before the year ends." Said Eugene still behind the large wooden box.

"What!? You can't be serious??" Exclaimed Kristoff.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down!" Hissed Hans. "I told you it was the only way he would agree to do this, believe me I didn't want to do it but you know how Eugene is."

"You've got exactly twenty-five days to fulfill your promise or so help me God I'll tell everyone about that one time we—."

"SHUUUTTTT UPPPP!" Hissed Hans. "I told you I'd do it all right!"

"Just making sure." Chuckled Eugene. Kristoff stared at the box and at Hans with confused wide eyes. _What exactly were they talking about?_

"Uhhh—"

"Trust me you don't want to know." Said Hans as he shook his head.

"All right I'm ready to come out!" Said Eugene, sure enough a few seconds later Eugene came out behind the box only it wasn't the Eugene they all knew because this Euegene just so happened to be wearing Anna's green coronation dress from 3 years ago.

"Well, how do I look?" Said Eugene as he placed his hands on his waist while he huffed out a piece of his long brown hair from covering his eyes.

Kristoff, Hans and Maximus stood speeches with their mouths open and eyes widened. None of them couldn't say a word as they saw Princess Eugene in front of them. It was only until after some long and painful seconds that Hans and Kristoff slowly tuned their heads to meet each other's expressions and immediately burst out in laughter. Even Maximus was neighing in laughter.

"Shut up!" Hissed Eugene through his teeth as he witnessed them cackling.

"S-sorry, but you look hilarious." Said Hans wiping his tears away.

"Why couldn't we just have Elsa, Anna or Rapunzel be the distraction huh!? I mean I know I'm probably the worlds best looking man in a dress right now but they're actual women with real curves!" Proclaimed Eugene not helping his argument while popping his hip to the side with one hand on his other hip.

Kristoff snickered so loud he had to cover his mouth while Hans did the same and fell to the ground laughing so hard, hoping we wasn't heard by a guard.

"Bite me!" Exclaimed Eugene.

"It's—it's because Elsa is the only one that can help her family escape in case someone attack's or tries to stop them. Remember they're immigrants here in this country so they could go to jail if they even suspect of them stealing a ship. So it's wise to have Elsa there in case she has to freeze someone." Explained Hans as he tried to catch his breath.

"Don't worry man, your a hero for doing this." Said Kristoff as he placed a hand on Eugene's shoulder only to snicker again. "Princess Eugene." Hans and Kristoff burst out in laughter again.

"Ugh! Let's just get this over with." Growled Eugene as he picked up his clothes he had taken off and stuffed it in a bag in the side of Maximus. "Hope you enjoy the view!" Just as Eugene said that he jumped on top of Maximus and flashed both Kristoff and Hans as they exclaimed in disgust.

"What the hell! Why are you wearing no underwear!" Proclaimed Kristoff as he covered his eyes with his hands in disgust.

"Hey! To play the part you gotta be the part pal. _Hiyah_!" And with that Eugene took off with Maximus to the ship as Kristoff and Hans watched him leave with the skirt waving with the wind.

"I don't think Anna's gonna want that dress back .." Muttered Hans to Kristoff.

_Another few moments later .._

The guards were taking their jobs very seriously as they surrounded the docks with their rifles with them. Each one of them surrounded the ship so well so no one could possibly sneak past them. For Hans this was the part where he had to improvise. The original plan was that Eugene was going to distract the two guards and have them chase him so that way Hans and Kristoff could go up to the light tower and take out the keeper. But now since there were 15 men the plans had changed.

"I hope this works." Whispers Kristoff to Hans as they hid behind the barrels waiting for Eugene's signal.

"I hope so too." Breathes out Hans.

Eugene combs his long hair as back as he can to try to look as feminine as possible for the guards. Maximus with full speed comes towards the guards and they immediately tense up and began to point their rifles at Eugene and Maximus.

"All right Max, it's show time." Says Eugene as Maximus haults in front of the frightened guards at seeing the large and muscular white stallion.

"_Help! Help!" _Cried out Eugene in his very feminist voice. The whole plan was that Maximus would be moving so fast that the guards wouldn't catch Eugene's face but only a dress of a woman.

"Mam? What is it, is something wrong??" Asked one of the guards as he brought his rifle down. Every single one of the guards turned their attention to Eugene, even the keeper of the light flashed his light at Maximus.

"Perfect. Now is our chance, let's go." Whispered Hans as he and Kristoff paced to the light tower trying their best not to be seen.

"It's me husband! A group of large men attacked him, please come quickly!" Said Eugene as he took off with Maximus down the alley.

"Wait mam!" Exclaimed the guard only realizing that if he didn't follow Eugene he would lose him. "Quickly! 5 of you come with me, the other 10 stay here!"

While the guards chased after a great acting feminine Eugene, Kristoff and Hans made it past the guards and into the light tower. They very quietly opened the door and they quickly paced up the long stairs that would lead to the top of the light owner where the keeper was.

"H-how long do these s-stupid stairs go for." Huffed Kristoff as he ran behind Hans up the long stairs that twirled in circles.

"We're a-almost t-there.." huffed out Hans, they were both out of breath and sweating by the time they reached the door.

"O-Okay .. all right, you know the plan right??" Asked Hans as he leaned on the wall trying to catch his breath.

"Y-Yeah. Just one second .." said Kristoff coughing.

"Come on, let's get this over with."

The keeper of the lighthouse sat in front of the large windows with his feet up at the desk reading _The New York Herald _newspaper. Hans quietly opened the door trying to make as little noise as possible. Once he realized the coast was clear he gave a signal to Kristoff in which he crawled on the floor to the direction of the keeper. As Kristoff crawled his way to the keeper, Hans quickly scanned the lighthouse tower looking at all the things that it maintained.

Hans experience in the navy taught him that a lighthouse always had equipments with them at all times such as ropes, first aid kits and even sail provisons and weapons. Hans plan was going great so far because he had found the one thing he knew he needed. Ropes.

Hans quietly tip toed his way to the ropes and he carefully gathered them in his hands. He turned his attention to Kristoff who was know curled in hiding next to the keeper waiting for his signal. Kristoff met Hans gaze and gave him a thumbs up. _There's the signal._

"**Ahem**! Excuse me." The lighthouse keeper jumped and shot his neck back to see Hans leaning on the doorway swinging the rope causually on his fingers like everything was fine. "You don't happen to know where the restroom might be?"

The lighthouse keepers eyes widened, startled to see a man who had snuck in so quietly before him.

"How— How did you _MMMFFFFFF!_" The lighthouse keeper muffled into Kristoffs strong neck lock as his other hand covered his mouth, preventing him from making any sounds or cry of plea. Hans immediately jumped into action as he started to wrap the strong rope around the keepers body and arms so that he wouldn't be able to move whatsoever.

"Shhh. Hey, look at me." Said Hans placing a hand on the keepers frightened shoulder. The keeper stopped his squirming as he looked up to meet Hans eyes as he was still being held by Kristoffs strong grip. "We aren't going to hurt you okay? We're just going to steal a ship and we'll be gone for good. We just can't have you set off the alarm. Come tomorrow morning you'll be free again."

The keeper furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, he'd never come across someone who wasn't willing to hold him ransom for money in return, instead they promised him they weren't going to harm him at all.

Hans grabbed the handkerchief sticking out of the keepers pocket and opened it, he began to stuff into the keeper mouth to make sure he wouldn't make a sound after they left.

"Okay, I think he'll be fine just like that." Said Hans as he turned his attention to the windows and the view that oversaw the ships and the guards.

"Okay what next?" Asked Kristoff.

"Now, we provide a distraction for the rest of 10 guards." Said Hans as he began to move the giant light that shined at the ships arriving. "Come on help me move it." Grunted Hans as Kristoff joined Hans side and began to follow his every move to where Hans wanted to move the light.

"We're going to use Morse code on them." Explained Hans.

"Wait what? What's that??" Asked Kristoff.

"No time to explain." Hans grabbed a giant sheet and placed it over the light. Immediately the guards jerked back wondering why the light had suddenly gone out. They they looked up to see the light shine again.

Kristoff and Hans were working together in placing the sheet over the light and then removing it. This they did several times as Hans used Morse code in his head.

It didn't take long for the guards to understand what the light was saying to them in Morse code and immediately all 10 of them ran to the opposite side of the docks leaving the ship unguarded.

"What .. what the .. they just ran off!" Exclaimed Kristoff.

"Exactly, I used Morse code to explain to them there was a mob of men heading this way from three blocks away."

Kristoff jerked his head back surprised by how well Hans had planned this. "Whoa .."

"Look now is not the time to marvel, we're behind schedule and we have to ready the ship in 30 minutes, let's go." And with that Hans and Kristoff took off running down the stairs to head to the ship.

The gangplank for the ship had been rolled back up for no one to jump on, luckily Hans thought this one out too. There next to the ship was a tiny boat. They immediately jumped on and with two oars they peddled their way to the giant ship in front of them.

"All right, this is where we climb. I hope your good at that." grunted Hans as he began to climb up the ship.

"Of course I'm good at climbing, I'm a ice harvester for crying out loud." Said Kristoff as he began to join Hans in climbing up the ship.

Immediately right as their feet touched the ship Hans began giving orders to Kristoff like he was an admiral again. "Get those ropes untied! Make sure the shrouds are nice and tight and the chains are locked in place!"

Hans sprinted to the captains cabin leaving Kristoff to do what he was told. Hans drew out his sword and kicked open the doors holding his blade in defense just in case anyone was on the ship that would try to attack him. For their luck no one was on the ship whatsoever and so he drew his sword back in and ran to the study desk to study the map.

Just as he had suspected in order to get back to Arendelle they'd need to head east crossing the ocean with no land whatsoever. _Dear God I hope we can do this. _

Hans immediately ran back outside to find Kristoff tying the shrouds as tight as possible. Hans ran to the front of the ship and up to the bowsprit as he started tying to the ropes there. Even though Hans hadn't controlled a ship in years not once did he lose his touch. And Kristoff realized this and also realized why he was admiral at such a young age.

"What do you want me to do next!?" Called out Kristoff when suddenly a loud thunder filled the skies. Hans and Kristoff eyes widened as they looked up to the heavens.

_No, no God please just be a gentle rain._

"Get all equipment unnecessary from the gun port and toss it out to the sea, it'll help the ship sail faster!" Yelled Hans as he jumped down to the deck as Kristoff took off in a lightning flash, literally because at the same moment lightning filled the air.

_Come on Elsa .. we're going to need your help here soon_

_—_

Elsa awoke with a gasp at hearing the thunder outside her window. Just as she woke up her mother Iduna opened the door and came inside the room already dressed and ready to go.

"My daughters, it's time." Said the Queen in her gracious tone.

Elsa gasped again and turned her attention back to the window. Iduna knew her daughter very well and knew exactly what was going through her mind at this moment.

"They'll be fine Elsa. Those boys are strong and courageous men and they have a great leader to guide them." Said Iduna with a comforting smile. Of course Elsa knew her mother was referring to Hans as the leader. And granted she was right. If anyone could do it, it's Hans.

She stood up and with a flick of her wrist her night gown disappeared as her icy blue gown covered her with boots and all while Rapunzel and Anna began to undress and wash their faces.

"Is everything ready mama?" Asked Elsa as she finished braided her ponytail.

"Yes, all is ready to go for one trip that way we don't have to return to grab things." Said Idun as she walked over to Anna's side and began to comb her messy morning hair.

"Mmmm I missed you doing my hair mama." Said Anna yawning still sleepy from waking up as Idun chuckled at her daughter.

"I like the new look by the way Anna, wearing your hair down like that, it suits you." Said Idun as she kissed the back of her head. Just then walked in King Agnarr all dressed and ready to go.

"Good day to all of you." Said Agnarr with a gentle smile. "We leave in 20 minutes, we should start preparing the bags and leave them by the door."

"I'll go help you uncle Agnarr!" Said Rapunzel as she followed King Agnarr our the door. Idun stood up from her and began to walk out the door until she turned to her daughters.

"Elsa, Anna I'm going to need your help with Kai and Gerda please."

"Yes mama." Said Elsa and Anna in union as they followed their mother out the door.

Kai and Gerda were sleeping so peacefully that it pained Idun to wake them up, but she knew it had to be done. Idun and her daughters gently kneeled in front of them as they started to wake them up by gently caressing their faces.

"Mmm?" Groaned Kai as she stood up with eyes still shut.

"Kai dear, it's time to go now." Said Idun.

"Right now?" Asked Kai with his eyes still shut.

"We're leaving to Arendelle Kai!" Whispered Anna as she picked up her baby brother in her arms. Kai was too tired that he fell back asleep in Anna's arms.

"Well I suppose I can change them later. Let them sleep then." Sighed Idun as Elsa picked up Gerda in her arms and cuddled in Elsa's crook of her neck sleeping tightly. "Let's go meet your father in the living room, I'm sure it's almost time to go."

Sure enough Agnarr and Rapunzel were finishing putting the last of the many bags around Sitron and Sven to carry to the ship. Although Rapunzel was trying to help out as much as she could, even she was nervous for her Eugene.

"They'll be fine daughter." Said Agnarr putting a reassuring palm on Rapunzels cheek.

—

"Mam please wait!" Called out one of the guards as they tried catching up with Maximus. Eugene was leading them as far away from the ship as he could so that Hans and Kristoff has enough time to prepare the ship. As Eugene continued to run through the city he suddenly saw an alleyway and immediately pulled Maximus to turn inside.

"All right Maximus this is it, you know what to do!."

Eugene and Maximus hid behind the alleyway as they waited for the gaurfs to turn in with their horses. Sure enough just as the first man turned Eugene plastered the man with his frying pan. _DONG!_ Immediately the other 4 guards behind him halted in fear as they pulled out their rifles forward.

"Drop your weapon and come out with your hands up!" Yelled one of the men. There was no response and the guards were getting nervous.

"I said come on out!"

After a few seconds later Eugene threw his frying pan to the middle of the men which they jerked back startled yet surprised by the object in front of them and out came Eugene from the alleyway with his hands up.

The guards furrowed their eyebrows and jerked their neck back completely weirded out by seeing a man in a green beautiful dress.

"Whoops! Sorry guys, I was actually trying to cook some eggs and the pan must've slipped from my hands, poor little guy." Said Eugene turning his attention the guard. "I'm sure he'll be okay, you handsome gentlemen want some breakfast or perhaps some milk—"

"GET ON YOUR KNEES NOW!" Yelled the other guard holding his rifle up shaking with fear.

"Whoa fellas! I normally do that on the third date and not with so many men around! At least take me out to dinner or something—"

"GET ON THE GROUND!" Yelled another, all of the guards held up their rifles ready to shoot at Eugene if he dared attack them.

"Yeesh, didn't know I was _this_ attractive. Say how about at least one dance with me? Anyone??"

The guard in the front pulled the hammer from his gun backwards in warning for Eugene to disobey or talk one more time, and as the guard did that Eugene smirked because he knew this was the perfect chance.

"Well then, I suppose you gentlemen love to play hard to get. _Let's dance_." And with that signal Maximus came out from the alleyway neighing furiously and charging at the screaming guards. One was about to fire at Maximus until Eugene had thrown his frying pan at his face as he fell to the ground from his horse. He then picked up his skirts and dove for the pan blocking two swords that were coming down to him.

Maximus immediately kicked the guards so hard that they lost conscious as their bodies hit the floor. Now it was only one guard remaining, the same guard that Eugene had thrown the frying pan in the beginning was slowly standing up on his feet with weak knees. He turned around and his eyes widened at seeing an angry Maximus and a smirking Eugene with his arms crossed and frying pan at his hand.

"This isn't anything personal so please don't take it the wrong way but unfortunately we're going to have to knock you out." The guard swallowed nervously as he stared at them both. "You have been served by the one and only, _Flynn Rider_." Just as Eugene said that Maximus used his hoof to hit the man on his head as he hit the floor unconscious.

All the five guards that Eugene had distracted were now down. "All right Maximus." Said Eugene as he jumped on top of Maximus. Let's head back to Hans and Kristoffs. Five down and ten more to go, _hiyah!"_

As Maximus and Eugene took off with great speed back to the docks, Hans and Kristoff were running around the ship trying to prepare everything so to set sail. The night sky became louder with thunder and there was lightning beginning to form. It was beginning to sprinkle but no sign of any storm yet. Given his experience in the navy, Hans suspected all would go well, and if by any chance there was a storm it wouldn't be quite a fierce one like the one they experienced a month ago. But his main concern was the guards they had distracted, he knew very well that his false Morse code wouldn't hold them off for much longer.

"In 10 minutes Anna, Elsa and the rest are about to come!" Yelled out Kristoff to Hans who on top of the ships tall main mast tightening the rope so the strong winds can safely guide them through the sea.

Hans grabbed the knife from his mouth he had and quickly cut the last rope as he started making his way down to Kristoff.

"Any sign of Eugene yet?" Asked Hans as his feet landed on the ships deck.

"Not yet, he should be here any second—"

"HEY!" Suddenly both men turned their attention to the shout and ran to the side of the ship where they found Eugene and Maximus on the the empty deck. "Don't you know it's rude to keep a lady waiting??"

Kristoff smiled and chuckled. "That son of a bitch did it."

But suddenly both men's relieved expression went away as they started hearing horses from far away and ten angry men making their way to the docks where Maximus and Eugene where. Hans eyes widened with worry, nothing they had planned went well and Elsa and her family were about to show up in 10 minutes.

"Damn it.." Muttered Hans under his breath as Kristoff stood next with mouth open in fear. "Eugene! Go back to Elsa and Anna!"

"What?? You told me the plan was to help you prepare for the ship to sail, besides they're going to be here any minute." Retaliated Eugene.

"Eugene you don't understand, there's guards coming this way and if they see you, us or Elsa and Anna's parents they're going to stop the ship and have them thrown in jail. Inform the group so that you can guide them with safety!"

Eugene furrowed his eyebrows at Hans declaration until Kristoff joined in the conversation. "Eugene just go and inform the others, Hans and I will distract the guards!"

Eugene glared at both Kristoff and Hans wondering if this was the right decision to just leave them or not but decided to obey anyways as he commanded Maximus to head back to the group. Just as Eugene was out of sight came the guards charging with their steeds. Hans and Kristoff immediately ducked down to the deck so they wouldn't be seen by the guards.

The guards murmured with each other as to why they were given such a Morse code when they found nothing and we're becoming suspicious of an attack. One of the guards decided to investigate as he made his way to the lighthouse tower.

"Shit.." Whispered Kristoff to Hans. "What do we do now?"

Hans adrenaline was running a thousand miles an hour, he knew that right now his main goal was to board Elsa and Anna's family to the ship as quickly and as safely as they could, even if it meant he didn't. At least that way they'd have a chance to escape.

If that bell is rung then their hole plan is gone to threads. Perhaps Elsa could help in freezing them all but what good would that do if it meant putting their little siblings in danger.

"We wait." Said Hans as he began to hold his breath. "We make sure they don't get on this ship, if they try to them we attack."

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Kristoff.

"No, but we have to try, Elsa and Anna should be here soon, we have to make sure the guards don't come in this ship whatsoever."

"And what if the bell rings?" Whispered Kristoff.

"It **is **going to ring." Said Hans as Kristoffs eyes widened with fear. "The policemen will arrive in a matter of seconds, therefore it's our job to make sure that when they approach this ship they are held back."

"How in the _hell _are we supposed to do that!? We're just two compared to hundreds of backup they'll call! Not even Elsa is here to defend us." Proclaimed Kristoff.

"No, but we have the ship." Said Hans as he quietly stood up and made his way down to the gun port. There in the gunport were canons, guns and all types of weapons that Hans had experience in.

"When the bell rings we're going to fire the gunport at that ship." Said Hans as he pointed to another ship in front of the one they were in. "They will be distracted by the sudden flame and will be forced to turn their attention there."

"What if it sinks??"

"It won't, these ships can take a lot, it'll need more than one gunport hit to sink it, the main goal is to make sure they're distracted so it can give Elsa's family enough time to board the ship." Said Hans as he ran back to get two large and heavy canon balls that were chained together and began to stuff it inside the gunport.

"God I hope this works." Said Kristoff as he ran to get a fire match like Hans had requested.

"When the bell rings, light the match." Said Hans as they crouched down and waited for the loud shout from the guard at the lighthouse tower. Any second now they would realize that the keeper was tied up.

The suspense was killing Kristoff, the stairs were long and he knew that only made his nerves worse. And it also didn't help knowing Anna and Elsa were no where to be seen as of yet.

—

"Okay I think we're ready to go now, is everyone ready to depart—"

King Agnarr stopped talking when he noticed his wife Idun on the front porch caressing the front door as if she was saying goodbye. In 6 years the king and queen have lived in a strange country that had ultimately become their home, and leaving became very bitter sweet for Queen Idun.

"Idun my dear, are you ready." Said Agnarr gently as he approached his wife from behind.

"Yes .. yes I am I just .."

"I know my love. But it's time to go home. No matter what happens, these memories will always live with us forever." Said Agnarr as he put an encouraging arm around her shoulder.

"I know." Said Idun with a single tear from her cheek. "It's time to go home, as a family." Said Idun as she turned around to see her daughters smiling lovingly at her.

"Let us go my dear." Said Agnarr as he offered his arm. They all jumped on their respective steeds, Elsa with Gerda in her arms, Idun and Rapunzel sat on top of sitron while Agnarr and Anna with a sleeping Kai on her arms sat on top of Sven.

Just as they were about to take off they started hearing loud hoofs of a horse, immediately Rapunzel knew who that was.

"Eugene?" She's asked jumling off sitron and approaching the front fence to see a majestic white horse approaching them with much speed and what looked like a woman with a green dress riding Maximus.

When Anna recognized her green coronation dress her eyes widened and her eyebrows furrowed in horror.

"Hey, is that my— my dress??"

"_NEIGH!_" Called out Maximus as he stood before them. Euegene quickly jumped off him and approached the group.

"Hey! Hi, umm we need to go like **NOW**." Blurted Eugene.

"Eugene!? Why are you wearing a dress!" Shouted a confused Rapunzel.

"Yeah why are you wearing **my **dress!" Shouted Anna still horrified. Elsa had to blink several times and shake her head making sure she wasn't dreaming while Agnarr stood speechless as his tongue seemed to have fallen off.

"It was part of the plan okay, I portrayed a women to distract the guards so Hans and Kristoff can go up and tie up the keeper of the lighthouse." Explained Eugene.

"**WHAT**!?" Demanded Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel at the same time.

"Look are we going to just stand here and check out how good I look in a dress or are we gonna get going!? Kristoff and Hans plan backfired, it turns out there were more than 15 guards on portal and they're all on their way back, we need to hurry before they catch them!"

Elsa and Anna's eyes widened with fear and without hesitation Elsa immediately commanded Sitron to depart. "Go Sitron, _hiyah!_" Anna and Sven quickly followed behind.

"Wait! At least let me change!" Shouted Eugene as he picked up his skirts and tried running after them. Although they were in a serious situation at the moment, Rapunzel couldn't help but burst out in laughter at seeing the display of her husband. "Hey come on blondie! Don't laugh at me, help me out of this dress!"

"Haha! Sorry Eugene, here let's get you changed and let's catch up to them but in the mean time I must admit that the green dress really brings out your eyes." Teased Rapunzel.

"Come on blondie, no time for flirting right now. Maybe later but not right now."

—

The suspense was killing Kristoff and Hans as they waited for the guard to come running out in panic or for the bell to go off. And then their fears came true when a guard yelled from outside the window that the keeper was assaulted.

_DONG! DONG! DONG!_

"Now!" Shouted Hans, Kristoff immediately lit the match and they both covered their ears waiting in suspense for the gunport to go off.

_DONG! BOOOOOM!!!_

Right as the bell went off so did the gunport which allowed the guards to be distracted without hearing a single fire from the ship. And it was only until they saw the other ships side on fire that they began to panic.

"Follow me!" Commanded Hans as he and Kristoff ran up to the captains cabin. Hans barged in and went to the captains personal closet and pulled out a sword and gestured Kristoff to take it. "Do you know how to use this?"

"What!? N-no.."

"Well if your going to join the army it's time you start practicing." Said Hans placing the sword on Kristoffs hands. "Just hold your grip nice and tight and swing as hard as you can. One leg is to always be in the front and the other behind. Block all shots that come before you but **don't** stab them, just slice they're arm so they won't be able to use it. Make sure they stay off the ship."

Kristoff stood speechless with the sword in his sweaty hands, not once in his life had he ever harmed or taken the life of someone and he wasn't about to do that today. "No .. I'm sorry I just— I can't—"

"Hey." Said Hans grabbing his shoulder in a grip. "We're not going to kill them okay, these men are innocent and they're just doing they're jobs. We just have to make sure they stay off the ship."

"Oh _now _you want to protect the innocent?" Scoffed Kristoff until he realized Hans annoyed expression. "Sorry, your right lets go."

Kristoff and Hans ran back to the main deck of the ship. They hid behind barrels and Hans pulled out his sword from his side, ready to attack if someone dared. Just then he heard loud heavy footsteps as the guards climbed up the ship. Hans turned to Kristoff and gave him a signal to stay still.

Five guards entered the ship and began to inspect if there was someone inside trying to steal which in reality there was, just not pirates. Hans gave Kristoff a nod and Kristoff nodded back. Each of them circled the guards very quietly and began to grab them by force and throw them off the ship. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! SWORDS!" Said the guards as they pulled out their own swords ready to attack the mysterious man aboard the ship.

"Now Kristoff!" Hans and Kristoff jumped from the upper deck and began to go against the men in a challenging sword fight. Kristoff had no idea how to handle a sword but luckily enough his strength and lean muscle helped him over power the guards and throw a few of them of his ship. Hans was holding them off but even Kristoff could tell that he was rusty, he hadn't trained in three years.

When two guards surrounded Hans to the corner of the ship, Kristoff came from behind and sliced they're arms making both guards drop they're swords. Hans and Kristoff threw both guards off the ship with the rest.

"Thanks." Said Hans as he and Kristoff approached the gangplank.

"Yeah don't mention it." Snarked Kristoff.

"HANS, KRISTOFF!" They immediately recognized the loud shout from Eugene and ran to the side of the ship to find Elsa, Anna and her whole family on the docks of the ship.

Kristoff and Hans reliefs only lasted seconds because right behind them came more guards, and not just guards but also policemen with rifles being shot in the air as the bell started to ring again. The giant light of the lighthouse started to shine on the family, Kai and Gerda were awake in fear as they held tightly to their sisters.

"Eugene!" Said Hans as he threw a sword that belonged to one of the guards at a now normal dressed Eugene which he caught graciously. "We'll hold them off, the rest of you get to the ship!"

"What!? No! Kristoff your coming with us now!" Demanded Anna as her worried eyes fell to her mountain man.

"I'm sorry Anna but Hans is right, you need to get your parents and your little siblings to the ship. They need your help in case anything goes wrong." Retaliated Kristoff.

"I'll stay with you three." Said Elsa as she jumped off Sitron. "Mama, papa, Anna and Rapunzel. Go to the ship." Said Elsa as she created a beautiful icy gangplank for them to run up to the ship.

"Elsa! What are you doing daughter, let us go!" Said King Agnarr as he and his family stopped midway from the entering the ship.

"No papa, I'm the only one that can hold them off—"

"Elsa, you need to go with your parents." Elsas eyes widened as Hans cut her off.

"No.. no! I'm the strongest one here I need to help you guys!" Retaliated Elsa.

"Elsa please dont!" Pleaded Anna with near tears falling from her cheeks. "I can't lose you again please!"

"Elsa you don't understand, if anything happens to your family your the only one who can defend them. You're father is the only one who can sail the ship in case of—"

"In case of _what_." Demanded Elsa.

Hans stayed quiet and but his lip wondering what to say, Eugene and Kristoff knew this could be the end for all three but they couldn't let their ladies know of that. "You **need **to be with them." Said Hans instead.

Fear and conflict overcame Elsa, in no way did she plan on losing her ex fiancé who she had just found out about but in no way was she also going to lose her parents. She turned around to see them waiting for her upon the ship as the guards and policemen began to surround their ship.

"Fine .. but we are **not **leaving without you three.

Elsa ran up to the icy gangplank to meet up with her family. The men stood on the docks staring up at their women before them who stared back at them. Rapunzel and Anna stared at Eugene and Kristoff while Elsa only glared at Hans with seriousness. Her expression however said it all. _You're coming with us or we're not leaving._

"Eugene, please promise me you'll make it back!" Shouted Rapunzel with tears in her eyes as the guards approached them while the others started to make their way on top of the ship.

"Blondie, you can _never _get rid of me." Said Eugene with a smile but saddened eyes.

And just then almost at the exact moment the large group of guards and policemen charged at Eugene, Kristoff and Hans while Elsa defended her family from the other guards in the ship.

It was chaos, Hans, Kristoff, Eugene and Maximus were surprisingly holding their ground but Elsa was having trouble with such a large group of men approaching her and her family from all directions of the ship. Agnarr knew he needed to start the ship and so he made his way up to the deck into the steering wheel and quickly turned the ship to leave the docks.

"No papa we can't leave them!" Shouted Anna with worry as she ran back to the edge of the ship. "KRISTOFF!" Tears we're forming in her eyes as Rapunzel did the same.

"Anna, Rapunzel get back here!" Shouted Idun as she held little Kai and Gerda tightly to her. Men approached Anna and Rapunzel with swords but Elsa quickly shot an icy blast at both men's stomachs causing them to fall over the ship and into the waters.

The ship was departing and Anna and Rapunzels eyes worried as they saw their men look further and further away. "If Hans and the others are going to come with us now is their chance!" Shouted King Agnarr holding tightly to the ships steering wheel so he wouldn't lose his balance.

Rapunzel's eyes widened and she ran to the edge of the ship. Hans, Kristoff and Eugene has their backs facing each other as they held held their ground. Hans was hit with a rifle on the left side of his forehead but he quickly recovered as he punched the guard and quickly sliced many others arms with a incredible combo.

"EUGENE!" Shouted Rapunzel as Eugene turned his attention to his wife who stood at the edge of the ship calling for her husband with dear life. The icy gangplank was starting to break apart as the ship moved further and further away.

"Guys, ships leaving let's go!" Shouted Eugene. Kristoff and Hans jumped on top of Maximus with Eugene and Maximus took off quickly to the ship.

Although many men tried climbing up the ship, Elsa was successfull in keeping them back and throwing them out the sea witch her icy cool blasts. But nothing was safe yet, because just in that moment _two_ ships were approaching their very own stolen ship and were approaching them each from opposite directions. King Agnarr knew in his experience in the navy that if two ships were threatening to come at you and you weren't stopping that they would not hesitate in hitting your ship.

"Brace for impact!" Shouted Agnarr as he made his way to his family and knelt down with them. "Elsa come! The ships are going to hit us!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Shouted Elsa with furrowed eyebrows as she stuck both her arms out in opposite directions ready to summon the most powerful icy winds at the ship.

"They're about to get hit!" Shouted Kristoff as the men and Maximus sprinted to the departing ship, they were too far to swim to the ship and the men behind them were fast approaching them.

"Maximus, your going to have to _really _jump!" Shouted Eugene. Maximus neighed and with as much strength as he could he sprinted to the end of the docks and up the remaining icy gangplank left as the group of men were following them behind. Maximus was about to make a leap of faith to the ship.

"Mommy! I'm scared!" Said Gerda as she held tightly to Anna and Kai as the giant ships were fast approaching them ready to hit them. Everyone huddled in a circle embracing each other hoping they'll withstand the hit expect for Elsa who stood in front of them with much bravery.

"Everybody hang on!" Shouted Elsa as her hands were about to throw the riskiest and most powerful icy winds at the ship.

Suddenly all that changed because the ship they were aboard made a powerful turn which everybody including Elsa collapsed. The ship was moving ..

"Did-did we get hit!?" Said Anna in disbelief.

"No .. someone's sailing the ship!" Said Agnarr as he pointed out at the two ships that were about to hit them. The turn guided the ship safely out of the impact but they weren't out of their sight yet.

"H-how did we get away!? Who's sailing!" Shouted Rapunzel through the fierce thunderstorm.

Suddenly all the family looked up to the main deck where the steering wheel was as the powerful rain was pouring at them. And in a large flash of lighting and sound of thunder they saw who was steering the ship.

"_Full speed ahead!_"

It was Hans.

Elsa's eyes widened and she couldn't hide the bright smile on her face. He kept his promise and he made it back to the ship. Kristoff and Eugene jumped to the deck and immediately obeyed Hans orders as they let the ships mast fall gradually to be led by the wind. And now it was Anna and Rapunzels turn to smile with wonder at seeing they're men alive and well.

"Prepare the _Bootleg__!_" Shouted Hans to Eugene and Kristoff. They were both taught by Hans about this technique yesterday when planning their escape and quickly obeyed orders as the rushed to the edge of the ship and began to grab the heavy ropes in their hands.

King Agnarr eyes widened, he knew about this technique but never once in his whole life as a Admiral himself has he seen it being performed by _two _large ships approaching them.

"Admiral! Are your sure about performing the bootleg turn with two ships approaching!?" Shouted Agnarr through the storm.

Hans didn't have time to process the fact that he just called him admiral, he was too concentrated in calculating the bootleg strap drill at the exact right moment. "It's the only way your majesty, hang on tight!" Shouted Hans.

Eugene and Kristoff waited anxiously looking up at Hans waiting for him to give the orders. Agnarr immediately went back to his family as he grabbed them in a group embrace. "Elsa! Come!" Shouted Agnarr. Elsa was too focused looking up at Hans, he was bleeding from his left forehead and it was coming down at his face but she knew he didn't care or worry with the determination on his expression. She ran back to her family and followed their example in embracing them.

"Whats going on!?" Shouted Elsa.

"It's a bootleg turn, in a matter of seconds Hans is going to steer the ship in a hard left turn with a whole 360 degree turn. Hang on tight!" Shouted Agnarr as the rest of his family's eyes widened in fear as the scary description.

Elsa and the rest of the group looked up at Hans as they joined Kristoff and Eugene in waiting anxiously for Hans command. And then it came.

"NOW!" Shouted Hans. Eugene and Kristoff immediately through the ropes at a large pile of rocky cliffs and immediately Hans turned the ship as hard as he could to the left. Agnarr and his family screamed as the were driven back to the side of the ship. They were only inches away from the sea as the ship started sailing at a perfect 360 degree angle.

Kristoff and Eugene grabbed on to the ropes as hard as they could while Hans steered the ship. The two ships that were approaching them were caught off guard by the sudden turn by the ship that they had no time to steer into a different direction. Instead as Hans directed the ship completely away from them, the other two ships collided to each other.

Hans did it, he performed the bootleg turn so perfectly that he was able to drive the two ships away and was able to sail Elsa's family away from safety. In all his years of naval experience, not once had King Agnarr seen such a perfect and beautiful bootleg turn that was able to not just outsail one, but two ships at the exact same time.

Agnarr and his family cheered as they embraced each other with happiness. Little kai and Gerda jumped up and down as they realized they were finally away from the _mean_ men and were sailing away. Agnarr, Idun and their daughters embraced each other with laughter realizing they were finally after all this time returning home. All while an ecstatic Rapunzel jumped on Eugene's arms kissing him like she hadn't seen him in years while Anna followed and did the same to Kristoff.

All while Hans watched and steered the ship. Trying to catch his breath

As everyone cheered and celebrated the success they had, Idun turned around to see the little state of New York become smaller and smaller and bitter sweetness overcame her. Everyone around her grew quiet as they noticed her approach the edge of the ship and place her hands on the wood, staring out to the sea.

Agnarr slowly made his way to her side and wrapped his arm around his wife, encouraging comfort and reassurance to her, because he too knew deep down inside they were grateful for this country, for these past 6 years and its ability to have kept them all alive.

But now it was time to return home.

After a long few minutes King Agnarr turned around to see Hans steering the wheel focusing on the stars trying to read the directions like a true sailor.

Agnarr wouldn't admit it but he was impressed and proud for the brave display of Hans and Kristoff and they're ability to not just secure a ship, but also sacrifice his family's safety over theirs.

_So far so good, let's see if you two can keep it up .._

"Admiral Westergaard." Said Agnarr as he placed his hands behind his back looking up at Hans.

That name and title made Hans cringe inwardly, he hadn't been called admiral for years, least from a monarch, but he wasn't about to correct the king about not calling him that, if it was of his tests then he would might as well play along.

"Yes your majesty." Replied Hans.

"From one former admiral to the other I suggest we locate our destination as soon as possible, we don't want to be sailing in circles now do we?"

_Aha, he is testing me._

"Of course your majesty." Hans was going to do just that anyways, he sprinted to the captains cabin and immediately got to work looking over all the maps, compasses and even the ships blueprints so he can have more of an idea what he was dealing with.

Hearing her father say those words _one former admiral to another _brought joy to her ears and she couldn't hide her giant smirk in the corner of her lips. It was like a childish dream and she had to admit it. After all she _admired _men who served their country, especially when they were navymen like her father.

Hans was proving everyday, little by little that he is capable of change and perhaps maybe she'll have a better idea of what their _future_ will hold if they choose to continue the arranged marriage or not.

But she knew that it would take baby steps, at the end of the day Anna was right in that Elsa isn't just going to jump on top of the first man she loves, that's not the kind of person she is and although she adores her sister, she admits that it one of her biggest flaws.

Instead she will be doing tests of her own, at the end of the day she is a Queen first and she knows very well that the people of Arendelle aren't going to forgive Hans immediately, she will need to test Hans and see how he is around the people of Arendelle, how he's capable of obeying every rule and not being tempted to take her throne again. Although she admits she loves him, she will _always _put her people first, it's her duty.

And like her own mother and father said, even if they are _destined _to be together it can only occur if Hans proves himself to all of Arendelle and her own father that he is worthy of being their king and her husband.

_Sorry Hans, but I'm not going to go easy on you either, no matter how much I love you._

Just then in that thought Idun approached her daughter and gently caressed her wet face due to the rain. "How are you fairing my daughter?"

"I am well mama, I'm just so happy we got away." Said a smiling Elsa. Idun could tell right away that wasn't the only thing she was smiling about, she saw the way her face brightened as Hans sailed the ship so heroically.

"Hans did a wonderful job. You're father and I are very proud of him." Said Idun smiling at her daughter, Elsa smiled shyly as her face grew hot with blush at hearing her mother's words about Hans. "You should go check on him, he was bleeding after all."

"Oh! Yes I'll go check on him right now!" Said Elsa as she realized that she was so busy daydreaming she forgot about Hans injury. Queen Idun smiled proudly as she watched her daughter walk away.

And with that, Queen Elsa walked up the stairs to the main deck to go visit Admiral Westergaard in the captains cabin.

—

It was past midnight in the Southern Isles and the castle was quiet, too quiet. Especially when the Westergaards are such a huge family with constant laughter, arguments and even crying from children. But just because it was quiet, didn't mean there was something going on ..

The crowned Prince, Caleb finished getting the last of his bag and placing it on his shoulder. He looked at his reflection in the mirror one last time before turning to his wife _Clara_.

"Do you really have to go Caleb?" Sighed with frustration Clara as she sat up in bed covering her naked upper body with their bed sheets after their sexual activities they have just finished.

"You know I have to Clara, my father won't rest until Hans is dead." Said Caleb as he walked over and sat next to his wife in bed while putting on his fine dark boots.

"Honestly why are you guys even wasting your time with Hans. He's gone isn't he?? Why is your father still freaking out." Said Clara annoyed by the amount of time Caleb had been spending with his brothers to plan their quest to find Hans.

"Clara love, there's just some things I can't tell you .. all I can tell you is that my fathers vision is for all of us his sons, to enherit all the 12 kingdoms of Scandinavia, and Hans could be a threat."

"Right right I get it, _The Council of the Twelve _business." Mocked Clara shaking her head in annoyance."

"Hey." Said Caleb gently grabbing her chin and forcing her face to meet his. "Once it is all over father has promised me to give the crown to me once and for all so he can finally retire and rest."

"About time .. if that's what it's going to take for you to finally become the king your meant to be then do it. Just get it over with already and _don't _die." Threatened Clara meeting her hazel eyes with his blue.

Caleb smirked and met her lips with his, brushing her brown curly hair with his hands until he finally pulled out and stared into her eyes. "I promise I will return to you."

"Not just me, remember your a father of two children. Promise you'll return to them too."

"I promise." Caleb smiled and gave her one final kiss before standing up out of bed and heading out the door.

"Caleb." She called out before he grabbed the knob. He turned his attention back to his wife who still sat up in bed. "I really hope your father actually means it this time about giving you the throne."

"He will, after all it's my destiny." He winked followed by a smirk and headed out the door.

—

"4, 5, 6 .." counted Prince Franz the fourth born as he was making sure all his 12 brothers have met in the Council chamber room like they agreed to. "9 10,11– wait! We're missing one." He looked around his brothers trying to see the where last one to count may be. "Where the hell is Caleb!" Yelled the tempered Franz as his face and bald head immediately brightened red.

"I'm here brethren, all at ease." Said Caleb entering the chambers with a big echo of the giant doors closing behind him. "Now, let's get started shall we?" He made his way over to the long table where al the brothers had made a circle with maps and paperwork, Caleb approached the circle of his eleven brothers.

"Very well, our ships leave soon so here are the final teams we've selected to go visit all 12 kingdoms in Scandinavia." Said Caleb as he pulled out the giant map. "Rudi and Runo, you both are the ones most familiar with Corona given your _criminal_ history there so you two will both go. You are to maintain a low profile so that the King and Queen of Corona don't suspect your purpose of being there. And don't screw up your penance either."

"Very well." Said Rudi as he sharpened his knife with his other blade. "But we cant guarantee we'll be civilized. After all you know how us Westergaards get information out of people." Runo his one eye patched twin brother smirked darkly at his twin brothers comment.

"Do what you have to do." Said Caleb looking up at his two large twin brothers. "Franz and Jurgen." Said Caleb turning his attention to him is other two brothers. You two will go to the Kingdom of Revesano in Norway, there should be no problem for both of you there since Franz is already married to the former princess."

"I know my way around there, if he's there he definitely can't hide from me." Said Franz pridefully.

"We'll see about that." Teased Prince Jurgen the second born.

"Beowulf." Said Caleb now turning his attention to the seventh born. "You will take one of our ships with our men and will take the duke of Weseltons guards with you, Erik and Frances and will sail to the Kingdom of Weselton since they know their way around the kingdom. You are to also be on your best behavior. Do you understand?" He finished staring at his troublemaking brother with threatening eyes.

"I got it." Scoffed Beowulf.

Caleb continued to assign different kingdoms to his brothers. His idea was that if they all split up and went to all the kingdoms of Arendelle as spies so they could track down Hans. In reality it wasn't such a bad idea since most of them had married into most of the kingdoms anyways.

"Now Lars." Caleb voiced in a very serious tone as he turned his attention to his brother and glared into his eyes with warning. "You will go by _yourself_ to Arendelle. They're overseer Kai, seems to trust you. But be _warned_ Lars, if you so betray us or go behind our back again we will dispose of you."

"Really, is that so" Questioned the tall scrawny brother with raised eyebrows. "I thought I was needed to complete fathers vision." Now he was just teasing, he never cared for his brothers or his fathers vision for that matter.

"If he is in Arendelle, Hans will open up to you. After all he seems to trust you." Caleb then approached his brother closer with fixed eyes. "And yes unfortunately we do need you so don't do something you'll regret."

"**AHEM**. Can you two love birds quit staring at each other and get back to business.." Said Axel the rest of the brothers began to laugh.

After staring at each other down for what seemed several minutes, Caleb turned his attention back to his laughing brethren. "The Duke of Weselton and I will travel to the Northern Isles and will speak with our cousin King Eric. Now my dear brothers, go to all 12 kingdoms and bring back that half breed, dead or alive. The quicker we get this over with the better we will all finally be able to move on with our lives. God be with you all."

All 12 brothers left the chambers and walked out of the castle to the rainy dark night. The whole kingdom was asleep and it was the perfect time to sail away so no one would get suspicious. And with that all 12 brothers set sail to all 12 kingdoms once again to find Hans like their father commanded them. Dead or alive.

—

_Knock knock knock._

"Come in." Said Hans as he stood over the captains desk reviewing all the maps and blueprints. He was trying to find the safest and fastest route to get to back to Arendelle, they're supply of food would only last them for two and half weeks.

The door opened and in came Elsa, Hans had his back to her looking over the captains large desk in deep concentration. "Hello Admiral." She said teasingly as she closed door behind her.

Hans eyes widened as he turned around to see Elsa. "Well hello _your majesty_, are you enjoying your stay?" Asked Hans teasing in return.

"Well the ships a bit wobbly and there's a rainy storm outside but other than that, I'm managing I suppose." Said Elsa smirking at him.

Hans met her eyes and smirked in return as he let out a small chuckle. "I apologize about that, but you must know that every ship you set your foot on will always be wobbly, especially on a rainy night like tonight."

Elsa smiled at him as she made his way over to Hans stopping at a respectable distance between the two of them. "You're bleeding." She commented.

"Huh?" Said Hans supporting his hands on the captain desk.

"You're forehead." She pointed out.

Hans furrowed his eyebrows as he raised his hand to feel the left side of his forehead. He knew it was sore from the rifle hit his head had endured but he didn't realize he was bleeding. "Oh." Said Hans looking at the tips of his fingers covered in his blood. "Guess I had so much adrenaline in me that I didn't realize it." He chucked nervously.

"Understandble." Said Elsa chuckling lighthearted. "Sit down, let me clean it for you."

"Are you sure about that your majesty? I don't want to unease your stomach now." He raised his eyebrow almost taunting her.

"Blood doesn't bother me Hans." She retaliated rolling her eyes playfully. "Now sit so I may clean it for you, we wouldn't want you fainting due to blood lose now would we? After all you are the only one that can guide us back home."

"Well, if you insist." Said Hans chuckling as he sat on the captains large chair. There was an extra wooden chair right across the wooden desk. Realizing this he cursed himself for not being a gentleman and pulling the chair for her, if his mother was here she'd let him have it right in front of Elsa. Lord knows that woman always taught Hans to be a gentleman at all times.

But he expected Elsa would pull up the chair herself and sit next to him. It made sense since she was going to be the one cleaning his wound. However what he did **not **expect was Elsa's follwing action.

After retrieving the first aid kit from the droor she made her way back to Hans and her eyebrows furrowed with an idea that had come to her mind. And she smirked inwardly realizing what she was about to do.

She sat on his lap.

_What the hell ..._

His eyes widened and and his throat became dry. Elsa positioned herself comfortably as if she thought no wrong about it whatsoever. His mouth opened slightly wanting to rebuke her action but he couldn't bring himself to even breathe.

Elsa on the other hand knew _exactly _what she was doing. A small smirk appeared on the side of her lips as she started to gently dab the white cloth on Hans left side of his forehead completely ignoring his embarrassing facial expressions. Why was she doing this? Well it was one of her own personal tests. As far as she knew Hans had no idea she had feelings for him. Perhaps Hans suspected something was there between them but he was totally clueless.

_Guess your not the only one who's good at concealing and feeling Admiral .. let's see if you pass this personal test of mine._

"**Ahem**, your majesty." Said Hans clearing his throat nervously with a little crack in his voice. "I don't think it's necessary for you to sit on my lap."

"Oh, and why is that?" She Asked with a very sassy and serious tone.

His cheeks were burning hot, Elsa could feel the heat coming right off his skin and making its way to touch her cool skin. She had never sat on a mans lap before, in fact the thought of her performing such an action itself had always brought Elsa to feel annoyance. But with Hans it was different .. she actually _wanted _to sit on his lap.

Seeing Rapunzel and Eugene embrace and kiss they're men after the successful ship heist almost made Elsa feel sorry for Hans who had no one but himself. She wasn't about stoop herself at such a low level to jump in his arms and place her first kiss on his lips, but she wanted to show him that she appreciated everything he did for her family.

And if she was being honest with herself she also felt like a childish little girl who's dream fairytale came true, especially after seeing Hans perform such a heroic and outstanding performance and hearing her own mother praise her ex fiancé. She figured she might as well enjoy this and test him to see if he's capable of acting like a gentleman even when someone like her, the Queen who sat on his lap.

Besides, she figured that _if _her and Hans were going to have any future together that she might as well slowly see how a simple action like sitting on your _lovers _lap might feel. Of course she knew it didn't mean anything and that the future can be whatever she chooses it to be. But she also felt that perhaps she deserved this and he did too. And that she might as well experience how it's like and so far .. she didn't have an issue with her sitting on his lap whatsoever. In fact, she rather liked it.

"I-I just don't think it's appropriate for someone of your great stature to stoop herself so low and sit on a mans lap. Especially when that man happened to be someone who has wronged you."

Elsa wanted to laugh so hard, mainly for two reasons. One because his cheeks were so red that he looked like a nutcracker doll and two because of his ridiculous comments. Suggesting that she _doesn't _need to stoop herself so low. Although she quite enjoyed his response which only proved himself to pass her own personal test, she had _every _right to do whatsoever she felt. Not because she was Queen but because she was a woman and no one, not even Hans was about to tell her what she can or can't do or feel and not feel.

"Stoop myself so low??" Said Elsa as she pulled the white cloth away from his forehead. She stared at him almost in annoyance but with a small hint of teasing. "Are you suggesting that I can't help a good friend of mine clean his wound without being judged of what's appropriate of me??"

_What!? No!_

"No! I-I mean I just don't think .. what I mean to say .. you know with the way you—"

"Hans." She cut him off with an eyebrow raised and no sign of a smirk or smile although she was definitely doing all of that inwardly.

He sighed nervously as he tried sitting up straight to hide his growing erection. But it was too late, she could feel it and it wasn't the first time she's felt the large bulge in his pants. Especially after they're _hot springs _encounter in Iceland. "I just don't think it's necessary for you to sit on my lap your majesty .."

"I'm sitting on your lap because it's easier for me to clean your wound, I'm able to see the damage more clearly _and _I'm also more comfortable thanks to the support of your legs. And Hans .. drop the royal name calling and call me by my name." She said glaring at his eyes. She was lying of course, she could very well clean his wound on the wooden chair but she didn't want to. Instead she wanted _this_.

"_Elsa_—" he sighed as he grabbed the bridge of his nose until he was cut off by her again.

"_Hans_. I'm doing this as a good friend not for sexual approach. Now quit your whining and let me clean your wound."

Hans glared at her icy blue eyes nervously as she glared back at his emeralds with seriousness not showing any remorse for her words. He bit his cheek nervously as he pondered whether he should just push her off or let her continue.

It was every sailors dream come true yet. Sitting on the captains large chair with a beautiful, goddess of a woman sitting on his lap, let alone a Queen! The only thing that would complete his dream would be that Elsa be completely naked with only his naval jacket covering her body. He thanked God that last part wasn't a reality or else he wouldn't be able to contain a animal inside him that is just begging to escape it's cage.

"Fine." Said Hans as he closed his eyes and let out a worried sigh. "But if your father comes barging through the door and points the rifle at me I'm going to make sure my final words are _it was her idea_."

Elsa snickered, rolling her eyes and shaking her head as she let out an adorable giggle and continued the procedure of cleaning Hans injury. She focused intensely at the cut right above Hans left aubrned eyebrow. She would occasionally lean back and turn around at to the captains desk, grabbing the appropriate utensils for cleaning and bandaging a wound.

Hans stared deep into her eyes. _Her beautiful blue eyes. _Her eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration as she gently cleaned and covered the deep wound, putting ointment and rubbing it gently with the tips of her cool fingers.

She stared deep into his eyes. _His beautiful green eyes. _His eyebrows remaining so calm and relaxed as if he had a high tolerance of pain. Never flinching even when she dabbed alcohol on his wound but only staring at her as she took care of him.

All while the gentle storm outside continued as the sounds of rain rapped the cabins window.

After Elsa was finished his long auburned hair gently fell over his left eye where his wound was located. Very lovingly she moved his auburned lock away from his eye as she placed the top of her fingers on the wound she had finished working on, sending a cool gentle breeze.

"Does it hurt?" She asked as she continued to send a cool breeze.

"No .. it actually feels .. really relaxing." Said Hans as he let out a yawn. "Excuse me, sorry about that."

"Don't be." Said Elsa chuckling. "You have every right to be tired, you did it Hans. You guided my family to the ship with safety and now we'll be returning back to Arendelle thanks to you."

"Well I couldn't have done it without Kristoff and Eugene. Those two helped out so much." Said Hans with tiredness in his voice.

"Speaking of which, Eugene .. with a dress??" Asked Elsa with confused furrowed eyebrows.

"Yeah well .. we needed some sort of distraction for the guards so I figured Eugene's big mouth would help us." He said shyly.

"How on earth did you convince him to put the dress on!?" Giggled Elsa as she covered her mouth with her hand, while the other hand grabbed unto his shoulder for support. All while still sitting on Hans lap.

"Trust me it wasn't easy." Scoffed Hans. "I had to make a deal with him."

"Oh? What deal." Asked Elsa now curious.

Hans eyes widened at the sudden realization of his mistake of bringing that up. "Uhh— just some stupid deal. Doesn't really matter anyways."

"If it doesn't matter than just tell me." Said Elsa raising her left eyebrow up.

"Just— something that happened a long time ago and I promised Euegene I wouldn't tell his most embarrassing moment." Said Hans nervously.

"Blackmail?? Hmm that's odd. Eugene doesn't seem the type to feel embarrassed." Said Elsa.

_Damn it she's right .. _

"Well, you'd be surprised." Chuckled Hans.

"Well perhaps you'll tell me soon. After all we have a long journey ahead of us." Said now joining in the yawning. "Excuse me.

"Speaking of which if I may ask?"

"Go ahead." Replied Elsa.

"Are you and your family going to be okay with the storm?? After all .. storms don't really have a good history with the royal **Andersen **family if you know what I mean .."

"I get what you mean." Chuckled Elsa. My mother may be a little nervous but we're together now. God forbid if anything were to happen to my family again and a deadly storm overcame us then I would be at peace." Said Elsa.

"Really .. and why is that?" Asked Hans now curious.

"Because I'm with my family now. At least I'll have the reassurance that we're together now. And I'm sure they feel the same way."

_And I'm also with you .._

"Hmm, that makes sense." Said Hans pressing his lips together.

"Besides, nothing will ever change my fathers love for the sea, not even a deadly storm." Chuckled Elsa.

Hans joined Elsa in a snicker of his own. "Yeah well that's how us sailors are."

As the laughing died down Elsa could see in Hans eyes that he wanted to say something but he just couldn't bring himself to say it. She knew he wasn't going to say it unless she asked.

"Something's on your mind." She suddenly stared as if it were a fact. Hans eyes widened surprised by how well she read him.

"Wow .. how did you know?"

"I could see it in your eyes." She commented almost whispering at him. Chills ran through his arms and spine at hearing those words. "What is it?" She added.

He stared into her eyes biting hit lip before finally sighing and answering her question. "You sure it's a wise idea to bring me back to Arendelle?"

"Why do you ask?" Deadpanned Elsa.

"Well it's just .." Hans sighed as he looked down at the wooden floor with Elsa's feet dangling back and forth in the air. "I happen to be the man who wronged you, Anna and Arendelle. Besides I don't want think they'd be too happy after they find out we—"

He stopped himself immediately as he bit tongue and his eyes widened in nervousness for a little. But it was enough for Elsa to immediately know what he was going to say because she too was thinking the same thing.

"That we were betrothed? That your my ex fiancé?" She finished with a teasing eyebrow raised.

Hans heart plummeted at hearing her statement and immediately cursed himself for bringing it up. He was hoping that nothing would be said about the bethroal the whole journey back to Arendelle but fate thought otherwise.

"Uhh—"

"One of us had to bring it up at some point I suppose." Shrugged Elsa.

He sighed. "Elsa, I'm so sorry. I had no idea about the bethroal, I honestly have no idea why my mother never told me." Said Hans still confused as to why she never did.

"Well that makes two of us." Sighed Elsa. "But that doesn't mean you get to leave Hans. You have a chance to prove yourself to Arendelle."

"Elsa, Maybe our bethroal meant something a long time ago but now it—"

"Hans." Deadpanned Elsa. "I don't care about our bethroal from the past, I care about what _you _are willing to do for Arendelle to accept you."

"Wait .. you actually want us .. to continue in the bethroal??"

"What!? No .. I _never_ said that." Said Elsa shaking her head although deep down inside she was actually considering the idea.

"Just making sure!" Said Hans immediately trying to correct himself. "I mean that's up for you to decide not me."

"Hans .. courting someone is the _last _thing on my mind. I have a duty to fulfill to my people."

"That's true. _But _the help wouldn't be bad you know?" Hans immediately cursed himself for saying that.

"What are you trying to say?" Asked Elsa with an eyebrow raised, challenging his comment.

"Just .. **ahem**, you know that if you ever do court someone that it wouldn't be a bad thing. I mean a Queen and King ruling Arendelle? It would help you a lot in the day to day."

"Uhu .. so you want to be my king??" She was teasing him.

"What!? No I never said that—"

"I'm kidding Hans." She chuckled. "But I get what you mean, trust me my whole Council thinks the same thing but I am not one that is going to marry for political reasons since Arendelle is doing fine nor because I feel lonely which I don't."

"Fair point. But what is a Queen without her King?" Asked Hans with his own teasing eyebrow.

"Still a Queen." She replied in sass.

Hans eyes widened, surprised by her response and then gave a nod in agreement. "You're right." Said Hans as Elsa chuckled. "Has anyone ever told you that your a _sassy_ one your majesty?"

Elsa giggled at him and her both her hands wrapped around his neck almost instinctively that neither of them noticed. "I've been told yes."

Hans chuckled at her. "Well your right. You don't need to be in love with someone to rule Arendelle."

"I've never really been one to fall in love with someone like those romance novels and fairytales. Now my sister Anna is like that but not me. I find love almost .."

"Cringeworthy?" Finished Hans.

"Yeah .. cringeworthy." Said Elsa surprised by how well he put it. "I'm just not the type that's romantic. I guess that's why the many princes that have tried to court me think I'm so cold, because I dismiss their approaches immediately towards me."

"No I get it. I also find love quite bizarre if I'm being honest with you. Besides Elsa, you don't need someone to make you happy. You have Anna and your family." Said Hans smiling gently at her.

_That's true .. but __you_ _also make me happy._ Thought Elsa to herself as she stared deep into his emerald green eyes. Those eyes that she could just stare for hours and never get tired of.

The rest of that stormy night they continued to talk with each other, laugh with each other just about anything and Hans quickly got comfortable with Elsa on his lap, in fact he didn't want her to move. He just wanted her to fall asleep with him.

Both they're eyes started to grow heavy, especially Hans who has not slept and was exhausted after the fight with the guards and preparing a whole ship in less than 30 minutes. His eyes started to slowly close and his head fall until he would force himself to stay up.

Elsa let out a yawn followed by a giggle at seeing Hans so exhausted. "You should get some sleep. You need your energy for tomorrow."

"Hmm? Oh .. I'm-I'm good. I have to stay awake anyways to guide us back to Arendelle .."

"Hans. The ships will still be here tomorrow, besides you know very well the ship is just going to run a straight course and won't make that much progress when it isn't navigated and you don't need someone to steer the ship for the night." Deadpanned Elsa.

"Wow .. you really know your stuff .. you sure you haven't gone sailing more than you claim??" Hans asked with surprised eyebrows.

"I'm sure." Said Elsa giggling. "You forget my father served in the navy, as a little girl I've always been fascinated with the way ships work and the ocean. Granted I hadn't gone sailing until we went to visit you in the Southern Isles and now."

"Hmm. Well I'm impressed." Said Hans chuckling as Elsa smiled at him.

"Go to sleep Hans, you need to rest." Said Elsa with her gentle soothing voice.

"Mmm .. I'm just gonna close my eyes for a second .. you could stay here .. with me .. if you want .." Said Hans as he leaned back in the captains chair."

Elsa's eyes widened and her cheeks became red. He was so tired that he was being brutally honest. He just admitted he wanted her to stay with him, stay in _his_ lap.

"I'll just wait till you go to sleep okay?" Said Elsa as she made herself comfortable and leaned her head on Hans chest.

"Mmm. Your hair smells like flowers .." said Hans with a small smile on the side of his lips as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest. His hairy auburned chin on top of her platinum blonde hair.

She stayed silent with widened eyes at his display of action. Never in her whole life had she ever been this close to a man. Let alone cuddle with a man! She never imagined herself doing such things with someone in the first place.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

Before she could do anything she was interrupted by Hans light snoring. He had fallen asleep holding her in his arms like a father cradling their child. She slowly raised her head to see Hans sleeping like a rock.

He looked so calm, so innocent and so at _peace_. There was no worry in his eyelids, no shame of guilt on his expressions, he looked so .. angelic. She loved it.

She smiled lovingly at the man holding her as she lowered her head again and made herself comfortable in Hans chest. Although she never imagined herself doing this with a man, let alone Hans. She _loved _it, she felt so at peace in his arms. Her right side of the face was right in the middle of the muscular gap of his chest. And that's when she heard it ..

_THUMP THUMP, THUMP THUMP, THUMP THUMP._

His heart sounded so beautiful. The sound of a heartbeat that has gone through so much in life, that has never felt the assurance of comfort in himself, the heartbeat of loneliness and doubt. Every thump reminding him why he's still alive and Elsa knew this feeling _very well_.

His heart was _Frozen_. Just like hers was once before. But it was slowly thawing .. she could feel it. His **warm **body temperature flowing through his skin and out of his clothes and making contact with her own **cold **skin. She could feel something .. a _connection_. The same connection she felt last night at the dinner table when they held hands as they offered grace.

It felt .. _good_. It felt as if she's known this strange yet beautiful feeling her whole life. This connection with Hans as if she's known him since she was in her mothers belly. She felt at home with him.

She closed her eyes and let out a loving and satisfying sigh as she brought her feet up to the chair and cuddled closer to Hans, hearing his beautiful heartbeat and enjoying the strong skin connection of **hot **and **cold**. And befor she knew it she had fallen asleep ..

_Later .._

Her eyes opened and she blinked her blurry vision away as she gently rose her head up to look out the ships window. It was still dark, it was still raining but it must have been about two hours since they last talked. He was still asleep, snoring his dreams into the rainy night.

She smiled at him and she quietly stood up from his lap, gently moving his hand away from her waist. As much as she wanted to just stay the night with him she knew it wasn't a good idea especially with her father aboard. Because then he would actually barge with the rifle.

She grabbed the captains table for reassurance from the shaky ship and stared back down at Hans who continued to sleep as if the shaky ship and thunderstorm only helped him sleep better.

She could stare at him all day, especially like this where he looks so peaceful. She smiled lovingly at him as she bent down and placed her soft lips on his forehead.

_ZING._

Her lips felt a tiny shock, not of electricity.. but of warm ness .. almost like **fire**.

_The connection._

"Goodnight Admiral." She whispered lovingly at his ears as she stood up again and walked back to the door. She opened it and before stepping out to the rainy deck she glanced back at him one final time.

She smiled and closed the door behind her.

—

_Iceland _

"Warm yourselves men! It's getting cold tonight!" Shouted General Matthias as he led the large group of young Arendellian soldiers though the cold Icelandic mountains.

Scandinavia winter had returned once again and as always it made sure to return with the cold. A snowstorm was beginning as the ground was starting to turn white due to the amount of snow.

Matthias and his men were covered from head to toe in the warmest clothing possible for an Arendellian soldier. The long and laborious journey in search for Queen Elsa and Princess Anna proved no difference.

Kai with approval from the council had perosnally written Matthias to return back to Arendelle, that Queen Elsa had informed them that they are safe and well and will be returning soon.

But the letter hadn't reached Matthias as of yet and so as far as he knew they were still lost and he would die trying to find them if necessary. He was not going to let his friend the late King Agnarr down.

His men were tired, hungry and home sick. They had been traveling for almost a month straight with no days off. Although Matthias wouldn't admit it, he was starting to grow very worried.

Worried for Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, worries for the safety of his young soldiers, worried for his family at home and worried for Arendelle ..

The Southern Isles had threatened them with war and bloodshed for Queen Elsa's decision to let Hans free. Arendelle could not afford war or tension with another country at the moment and he knew that.

"Perhaps we can start a fire sir!?" Shouted one of his young soldiers as they were walking up a steep mountain. The blizzard was starting to grow strong and the strong wind and snow was hitting their faces like small darts.

"Good idea soldier. Men!" Shouted Matthias as he turned his attention to his cold and shivering young soldiers.

"We will rest here for a little while, unload your bags, eat and drink if you need to, use the restrooms and return. We will start a large fire here in the middle with all of us to surround—"

_ROOOOAAAAARRRRRRR!_

The same hideous growl from days ago returned and Matthias and his men immediately tensed up as they recognized the sound. They were all alone in the mountain with no other sign of human contact whatsoever.

Suddenly out of nowhere a large pillar of hideous fire appeared in front of them. They jumped back in fear too scared to even pull out their swords.

The fire was not ordinary, it seemed like it came from a different world because it flickered uncontrollably. The flames went from red, to blue and then to dark purple.

They were surrounded in horrible heat that made them all want to tear theat clothes to shreds as the flames started to surround them like wolves surrounding their prey. None of them had the ability to even say a word, only fear came out of their mouths. Not even Matthias could give an order because his eyes were widened in fear and awe.

_"You think the prophecy will will be fulfilled? No. I AM THE PROPHECY!"_

The loud and horrible demonic voice screamed in anger as the pillar of fire expanded and the shape of a tall figure stood before them in flames. The only thing Matthias and his men could see from his face were his eyes. His glowing red eyes.

_"Return to Arendelle and tell them what you saw. Tell them that a **war** is coming and judgement day shall come to claim the lives of those who are unworthy to have it._

_Soon all of Scandinavia shall know who the true **King **and **Queen **of Arendelle are._

_Soon, **we** shall fulfill **our** destiny!"_

Matthias and his men fell back as the flames grew bigger and louder. The figure still standing in the flames as it didn't burn even a hair from him.

_"And tell **him**. That I'm coming .. to claim what is rightfully mine! I AM THE PROPHECY! And I will find **him**!"_

The pillar of fire and the hideous flames vanished in a blink of an eye and Matthias and his men were left again with the horrible winter as if nothing had just occurred. They all stood up jaw dropped by what they just saw. None of them dared say a word, they were too terrified that if they did the flames would appear again.

"G-General Matthias?" Said the young soldier with an obvious shaky and terrified voice.

Matthias stood in front of all of them with his back towards them as he stared at the empty space where the figure and flames were just there only seconds ago.

"General Matthias .. what do we do .. what's the order sir?" Asked the young soldier again.

Matthias licked his lips as he tried to blink and shake his head back to reality. He swallowed nervously as he turned to face the young soldiers again.

"Turn around." Said Matthias in a low tone.

"What??" Asked the young soldier surprised by his response. All of the terrified young soldiers began to whisper with one another as they also were surprised by his response.

"We're not staying here ... it's time to go back home."

**_Wow this was a hard chapter to write .. especially when it came to the details of the ship heist. _**

**_Interesting fact, Admiral Steen Andersen Billie was an actual real Admiral from Denmark and highly respected. I thought it would be a great idea to involve him in Hans story and inspiration as to why he became an Admiral._**

**_This story is picking up and we're moving forward to great mystery and plot twists. I love reading your comments so feel free to leave reviews, they inspire me to write._**

**_Also if anyone out there is interested in drawing fanarts inspired by scenes in my story please feel free to let me know. I would love to see them. _**

**_Also .. where's Olaf??_**

**_Till next time!_**


	9. SailingtoDestiny

Chapter 9:

Sailing to Destiny

_Wednesday_

_December 7th, 1842_

_Corona_

_Knock knock knock! _"My lady?" Asked one of the Corona castle maids.

"Yes come in." Said Queen Magdalia as she finished brushing her long and beautiful auburn hair next to the window using the light of the morning for help.

The morning had just begun in Corona with gentle snow fall. Corona was a warmer climate compared to other kingdoms and the snow wasn't as brutal compared to Norway or Iceland's but nevertheless the cold could still be felt throughout the whole kingdom.

"Good morning your majesty." Said the young maid as she entered the room and bowed before her. "I am to inform you that King Frederic will be in meetings all day, Queen Arianna has invited you to accompany her in a walk around the kingdom."

"Thank you very much, let Queen Arianna know that I will be joining her shortly." Said Magdalia smiling at the young maid.

"Of course your majesty. Also, I am here to deliever a letter that has come to you today, it's from the Southern Isles, King Sorin to be exact." Said the young maid.

Magdalias smile slowly went away and was replaced with a little frown. She stood up from the wooden stool where she was combing her hair and walked to the young maid to take the letter in her hands. She thanked the young maid who bowed to her as she left the room leaving Magdalia by herself again.

She stared at the front of the envelope that read her name _Magdalia _in her husbands handwritting that she knew so well. King Sorin rarely sent letters to her and if he did it was only to inform her of new information regarding trade with Corona. But things were going well with Corona and the Southern Isles so she had no idea as to why she would send a letter so suddenly.

After staring at the envelope for what seemed several minutes pondering what the letter could contain, she put her thoughts aside as she made her way to the bed and sat as she crossed her feet together, making herself comfortable. With a heavy and nervous sigh she began to gently tear open the envelope.

Dear Magdalia_,_

I hope all is well and you've been enjoying your stay at Corona. I write this letter to inform you of two things. The first is to inform you of a small list of demands I give you to discuss with Frederic that the Southern Isles needs.

The second is to inform you that our 12 sons are preparing a voyage soon, by the time you receive this letter they have had already left to all 12 kingdoms of Scandinavia to search for Hans. Rudi and Runo will be sailing to Corona and given that they have criminal history there, I cannot risk having another Westergaard son embarrass our family if they commit any wrong-doings again.

That is why I ask that you make sure they are in their best behavior. Caleb shall give them direct orders to not pursue violence, at least I hope he does. We wouldn't want any of our sons getting in any more violence than they have their whole lives now would we?

I know what your thinking Magdalia and I know how angry you must be right now with me that our sons are on the search for Hans, but please understand that I am doing this for the safety of Scandinavia. The Westergaards are the only family in Scandinavia that can maintain peace from all manner of evil.

I know that you wish for no harm to come to Hans but I am willing to propose an offer. If Hans is found I will reconsider my punishment for him and will reinstate his title of Prince and he shall serve penance here under the Southern Isles. He will not return to the dungeon and he will be given all his benefits of a royal once more.

No harm shall ever come to him again and you won't have to worry for the safety of his well being. He shall be with you all the days of your life.

Please reconsider this offer Magdalia, I only do it for the good of Scandinavia and as much as you don't want to believe me, I do it for _you._

You matter to me Magdalia, even after all we've gone through in these past years, ever since the first day I saw you singing by the waterfall I knew that I'd always want to be with you. I know I am a stubborn man but I only do it for the safety of our people.

If I've ever gotten angry with you or caused harm to you emotionally or physically please know that not once have I ever thought of the idea of killing you. Because losing you again would be the end of me.

Write to me Magdalia, let us not be so cold to each other anymore. Let me know how you are fairing, how Corona is treating you. I need to know you are safe at all times.

Sincerely,

King Sorin of the Southern Isles

She read the letter over and over again, she couldn't believe that for once after all these years he was actually starting to open up again, she had completely given up on her husband and only expected him to continue in his arrogant and prideful ways, but for the first time in forever he actually sounded .. sincere.

But she wasn't buying it.

She was not going to give into his flattering words and she was not going to even consider his offer. Hans was a free man, he's always been a free man since the day he was born. Elsa had forgiven him and set him free so there was no reason for his offer whatsoever.

_Oh Sorin, how can you be so foolish? What has happened to you .. The Westergaards will never rule over Scandinavia._

_Destiny is arriving and Hans will soon take his rightful place as King. The Lord will shower him with all the promised blessings and he will rule as a great and noble man. _

_You used to believe in this too. You used to favor and spoil him, calling him a **miracle** **child** a blessing upon the Westergaard family .. how I miss the Sorin I knew and loved .._

_I have prepared him for this since the day he was born, even after you've stopped believing in him. And ever since that day all you've done is deny him and fear him. All these years you've shamed him and turned his own brothers towards him. But no more!_

_He shall stand tall above his 12 older brothers. He shall bring peace to all of Scandinavia. And he shall become the one true **King**. _

—

_Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean_

Elsa's eyes slowly opened as she awoke from her deep sleep. She slowly stood up stretching her sore back from the the bed she had slept in.

How she missed her bed. Her large Queen size bed that was exactly fitted for a royal, Perhaps that wa stjenfirst thing she was going to do when returning to Arendelle, lay in her bed and sleep.

Anna had fallen asleep with Kai and Gerda while Rapunzel had fallen asleep in Eugene's arm in anther room and Kristoff fell asleep next to the steeds, he insists the stables are far more comfortable than any bed.

She started remembering her evening with Hans, as much a she enjoyed it, she couldn't help but wonder if someone had walked in. When she awoke she could have sworn she heard a door shutting.

She was going to tell her sister Anna about her night with Hans but by the time she got there she was snoring heavily, almost exaggerated.

_It was probably nothing. _Thought Elsa to herself trying to put her thoughts to her side.

She seemed to be the first one awake because she found no one on the ships deck. The skies were grey but they were slowly fading to a deep orange as she sunrise slowly began to rise. With a deep inhale she approached the edge of the ship as her beautiful unbraided blonde locks flowed freely against the wind.

The gentle and cool morning breeze filled the skies as the sunrise set. Elsa closed her eyes enjoying the smell of the ocean, the sounds of the waves splashing against the ship and the seagulls flying though the air.

She loved this. It's everything she ever imagined from the stories she's heard as a child of her fathers adventures as an admiral. She never got the chance to travel on ship but now, experiencing it for he first time was .. _magical_.

Her eyes opened at the sudden sound of a door shutting behind her. Turning around she looked up to the upper deck to see none other than the former admiral himself stepping out into the cool morning breeze.

_Hans .._

He was shirtless and was putting on a clean light blue buttoned sailors shirt on himself. His scars and bruises that blended so well with his toned and muscular body shined beautifully before they were covered up with the shirt.

He wore a brand new pair of dark blue breeches that perfectly tightened around his legs and waist, showing his very toned and rounded rear end to which Elsa blushed with uncontrollable heat. He wore long, black, leather sailor boots. He looked as handsome as ever and that long untamed auburn hair that flowed to his neck followed by a glorious beard.

He looked like a true sailor.

Elsa bit her lip in a very sensual way that she's never done before. He looked handsome as the weather helped his long hair flow so perfectly.

He walked to the edge of the ship as he finished rolling his sleeves to his elbows and tucking in his shirt. All while admiring the beautiful morning horizon just coming up above the ocean. His hair glowed like **fire **as the sun beamed heavenly and the as the red skies filled the air.

He inhaled deeply, he missed this. He missed sailing so much. It was one of the few things in this world that actually made him feel at peace, at home. He felt a sudden prompting in his chest and obeyed as he offered a morning prayer to the Lord, thanking Him for the successful ship heist and the beautiful morning he was given on this day.

"Good morning _Admiral_."

He knew that voice. He opened his eyes with a childish grin appearing in the corner of his lips. _And I thank thee Lord, for another day to be in her presence._

"Queen Elsa, what brings you here at the deck at such an early morning—" He was cut off immediately and his speech left his tongue the second he turned around to see her standing there in full beauty and her platinum blonde hair down. God he loved her hair down.

"I should be asking you the same thing, I was here before you." She teased as she made her way to him while while hugging her arms together.

She stood next to him at the edge of the ship as she joined him in admiring the beautiful morning horizon. It took him about 30 seconds to finally register that she had answered his question, he must've gotten distracted by her beauty.

"**Ahem** .. Well, I'm a morning person, ever since a child I've always woken up early just before the sunrise. My training in the navy also required us to wake early so that is probably returning back to me since we are in a ship again." Replied Hans as he folded his hands behind his back.

"And what about you your majesty?"

"Well like you I've always been a morning person but I'm also the Queen of Arendelle, I have a duty to fulfill and with that comes the responsibility of being up early and ready to work." Replied Elsa with a smirk.

Hans smiled at her as he turned his attention back to the beautiful horizon before his eyes. Elsa followed as she rock joined in admiring the view before her. They stood shoulder to shoulder with no one around them. Just the two of them in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

"It is quite beautiful .." Commented Elsa breaking the silence. "Now I understand why my papa loved the navy so much. This view justifies his many stories he told Anna and I as children."

"I'm still amazed how you know so much about sailing, especially for someone who has only sailed twice in her life. Perhaps you should have joined the navy." He teased as he leaned forward, balancing his forearms at the ships edge.

Elsa giggled as her eyes brightened with glee at his teasing comment. "I've sailed more than twice, as children papa would take us sailing all the time. And believe me I wanted to. But if anyone was going to join the navy it'd be Anna, _Arendelle's first female Admiral_. She would say all the time."

Then Elsa's smile slowly faded as tragic memories returned to her once more. "But after mamá and papa were gone .. I never wanted to step on a ship ever again, let alone see one .. especially Anna. It pained her dearly and reminded her of papa so much."

Hans pressed his lips as his eyes met the ocean. He hadn't realized just how much they're parents tragic accident affected even the things they once found admirable.

"Hey." He said as he gently grabbed her arm. Her eyes lit up and met his as she felt the **warmness **of his large hands. "The past is in the past. Now they're here again and you get to experience this with your father now."

She smiled at him and he very shyly let go of her arm as he returned to leaning on the ships edge with his forearms. "It's always been a dream of mine to sail in Norway you know."

"Really?? And why is that." She asked curiously.

"I love Norway. The grand and majestic fjords, the cool and clean weather with the most spectacular greenery. The solitude and the slow pace of life, the _snow_. I love the snow, we don't get enough of it in the Southern Isles and of course .. the _Northern Lights_."

Elsa covered her mouth as she let out a adorable and flattering giggle. Hans had described Norway in the most perfect way and he was right about every single detail he had pointed out. She could see right away the love he had for her country in his eyes.

"You can assume now why I wanted to stay in Arendelle." Commented Hans turning his attention to her.

"Yes I can .. but you went about it the wrong way." She replied with a somber expression.

"I know .." he sighed as he turned his attention once again to the dancing waves as they splashed ship.

"But surely you must love the Southern Isles more. The Northern Lights exist there too you know, as do the fjords." She giggled trying to ease the tension.

"Not like Norway's." Chuckled Hans. "Our fjords are tiny things and The Northern Lights in Denmark are still and small, practically boring.. but in Norway .. they're _magical_, it's as if they're dancing in the skies."

Elsa smiled lovingly at him, he was right. The Northern Lights in Norway was something that could only be experienced by in person. Yet with the way Hans described it, it's almost as if she was convinced if she looked up at the skies right now, they'd be there.

"But to answer your statement, I'm not fond of the Southern Isles, I never have been. I've never felt at home there. In fact I felt more at home in Arendelle even if it was for just one day." Said Hans meeting her eyes.

"Well I can't say I disagree with you. Arendelle is a lovely place to be, I can't possibly imagine seeing myself live anywhere else in all honesty." Replied Elsa shrugging and smiling at him.

"Neither can I." Replied Hans with a heavy sigh.

"Oh .." Replied Elsa surprised by his answer. "I assume you are excited to return to Arendelle then?"

"I don't know .. how can you feel excited to return to a country you've wronged .." Replied Hans as he shook his head. "Speaking of which I was meaning to ask you, have you decided what you are to do with me when we do return?"

"I'm still working on that." Replied Elsa with a sigh of her own. "It's quite difficult to choose what I can put you to work in when all of Arendelle still sees you as a .. well not as a good person I suppose.."

"You could have said monster, I wouldn't have rebuked it."

"I will never use those words with you Hans." Defended Elsa. "One thing is certain however, I don't plan on just having you sit in the castle, so you will be put to work I just don't know what for."

"Well I am very knowledgeable in the history of Arendelle and its trading and political system. I'm also a very good sailor in case you haven't noticed." He smiled teasingly.

She glared at him with her eyebrow raised. It's as if he never lost that charming pride of his or perhaps it was returning. "Are you trying to impress me Hans?"

Hans chuckled at her with his head shaking. "I'm merely kidding with you Elsa. Besides I don't think Arendelle would trust me with such things."

"Well I must admit that you did take good care of Arendelle when I .. well when I ran away to the North Mountain. But my council would never let you even near the trades and political systems of Arendelle."

"I wouldn't expect any less from them." Replied Hans. "Besides, I'm sure you have a great Admiral so there is no need for me."

"Well as you know my father was King and Admiral until his sudden _disappearance_. So Vice Admiral _Sigurd Bohler_ took over. He's been doing a fairly good job over these past years taking over my fathers position."

"My God he's still alive??" Asked Hans completely surprised by her response.

"Yes he is .. Wait, you know him??"

"Well yeah, when you join the navy you get to know and hear of a lot of Naval officers in Scandinavia. He's a good admiral. Very simple man and Arendelle has a good history of avoiding conflicts of war. The last time Arendelle has been in war was when your father was admiral at 15 years of age. You know I've always admired King Agnarr and his experience in the navy. He brought much peace to Arendelle." Said Hans.

"He did indeed." Elsa smiled at him, almost flattered by his kind words about her father and how he looked up to him. "I like to keep it that way if you haven't noticed."

"That's a wise thing to do." Chuckled Hans. "Unlike the Southern Isles that has a history of war and bloodshed."

"Well, it's a good thing you'll be in Arendelle now." Smiled Elsa. "Just make sure that Southern Isles culture doesn't follow you back to Arendelle."

"Believe me your majesty it won't." Replied Hans. He met her eyes again. "How do you think your people will react when they find out .. you and I were betrothed at one point .."

Elsa net his own eyes with hers as she pondered the question for a few seconds. "I don't know." Sighed Elsa. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

They turned their attention back to the beautiful view before there eyes. The skies were clearing up and the light blue was beginning to fill. Elsa couldn't help herself, as much as she fought it she always ended up staring at his well rounded back side and those new sailor breeches didn't help at all either.

"I didn't know you brought clothes with you Hans, or did you find them in the captains quarters." She teased as her eyes moved away from the sight of his rear end to his face.

He turned to look at her, completely clueless that she had been admiring his gifted backside. "I figured it was time for something a little more comfortable, call me crazy but I enjoy being in sailors breeches and shirts."

He chuckled as Elsa joined in with a giggle of her own hiding her giant smile with her hand.

"Why do you ask your majesty, do I look okay to you?"

The sudden bold question not only surprised Elsa but also Hans. He mentally cursed himself for saying such a thing. Elsa's cheeks begin to turn pink until suddenly—

"**Ahem**." They both turned around almost startled by the loud and exaggerated cough to find Elsa's father, King Agnarr standing before them with hands behind his back while holding his cane. "Good morning to the two of you."

"Good morning your majesty." Said Hans as he stood up straight and bowed before the king, trying to return back to his royal posture.

"Good morning papa, how are you today?" Asked Elsa as she stood next to Hans smiling at him.

"I am well my dear. The ship was a bit shaky but I'll get used to it in no time." He turned his attention to Hans as his smile slowly went away and was replaced by a serious expression. "Admiral Westergaard, how is the ship doing so far? Have you any idea as to what our destination time would be exactly?"

"I do your majesty." Said Hans as he slowly and respectfully approached King Agnarr as Elsa followed behind with her hands clasped in front of her. "With no interruptions and or thunderstorms, we should arrive in two weeks. At least I'm hoping we do since our food and provisions will only last us for that amount of time. And the ship so far has maintained great condition as we have been sailing thus far."

"I see .." Said Agnarr as he looked over to the ocean befor him. "Well I suppose it's best we calculate the exact longitude and latitude of Arendelle then."

"Of course your majesty, if you'll excuse me." Said Hans lowering his head respectfully before the king until he then turned his attention to Elsa and bowed respectfully before her. "Queen Elsa."

"I'll see you later Hans." Said Elsa smiling at him as he walked away, she couldn't help but stare at his tightly rounded rear end. And he went back to the captains quarters leaving her blushing ex fiancé and King Agnarr to themselves.

_"Dear Lord, what is wrong with me today?" _Thought Elsa to herself.

—

_Iceland_

_Brrrr! _"You know how much longer we're going to be here??" Asked one of Arendelle's sailor to another fellow sailor as he shivered in the Icelandic cold.

The winter that had come to Iceland came with no mercy. The cold was intense and could be felt right though the skin and felt as if it pierced your bones. The Icelandic people were used to it of course, but not most people from other kingdoms.

"We've been here for almost a month waiting for General Matthias to come back. It's getting cold out here!" Replied the other sailor shivering.

"_Pfft_! It's cold back in Arendelle what are you talking about mate??" Said another sailor as he joined the two like the cold wasn't bothering him.

"I know that! But still we've been here for too long." Exclaimed the shivering sailor.

"Maybe we should ask the captain how long we'll stay here till." Suggested the other.

"_You_ can ask the captain, I'm not."

"Oh come on! We have to—"

"INCOMING!" The sudden shout from a Arendellian solider on the docks caught their attention as they quickly raced to the edge of the ship. They followed the soldiers index finger up the hill to see Matthias and his men returning back from the long and exhausting journey.

"It's him, It's General Matthias! Quick someone alert the captain!" Shouted the sailor.

Before they knew it the captain of the ship came running down the lowered gangplank along with his sailors to meet Matthias and his men.

"General Matthias!" Exclaimed the running captain. He quickly stopped as he saw the somber and exhausting expressions on all of they're faces. "Is-is something wrong? Have you found Queen Elsa and Princess Anna??"

"No. We haven't found them but we need to return home. It's-it's too dangerous to be here." Explained Matthias with a long face.

"Are-are you sure, General?" Asked the captain.

"Yes I'm sure." Replied a somber Matthias as he walked away and headed up to the gangplank with his men following behind.

The sailors could tell that they were not going good. They looked as if they'd just seen a ghost. They looked pale, scared and exhausted. Part of that was from the long and exhausting journey they had been in, but a lot of it was because of the _beast _that appeared before them.

"Okay .. well let's get going then." Replied the captain as he turned his attention to give orders to his naval sailors. "Men! Prepare the ship! We leave in an hour!"

—

_Corona_

Queen Magdalia of the Southern Isles and Queen Arianna of Corona walked through the beautiful kingdom of Corona as all he people went about they're day to day lives. They bowed before the royal queens, offering gifts and all manner of beautiful clothing and tributes.

"Isn't it a beautiful day out Maggie?" Asked a smiling Queen Arianna as she and Magdalia interlocked arms.

"It sure is Arianna, Corona is quite beautiful this time of the season. It almost reminds me of Arendelle." Replied Magdalia smiling back to her friend.

"I can see where your coming from." Chuckled Arianna. "Arendelle's winter is quite a magical time of the year especially with all the snow everywhere."

Queen Ariannas face turned into a slight frown at the sudden reminder of her native home of Arendelle.

"You miss it at times don't you?" Asked Magdalia gently tightening her hand in hers.

"I admit at times I do but Corona is my home now. I have my family here and a duty to fulfill. Besides it's difficult to return because .. because .."

Arianna couldn't bring herself to finish her explanation as her eyes filled with sadness. But she didn't need to because Magdalia already knew what she was thinking.

"The memories of you and Agnarr return to you don't they?" Asked Queen Magdalia with a encouraging but somber expression.

"Yes." Admitted Queen Arianna with a heavy and deep sigh. "I fear that if I set a foot in that castle again all the painful memories of Agnarr and I as little children shall return .. all the laughs, all the times we ran around the castle and all the adventures we used to go on."

"Let's not forget all the times you and Agnarr gave the servants a hard time as they tried to chase you around the castle." Said Magdalia. Arianna snickered as her and Magdalia erupted in giggles at the memory of their childhood. "I miss them too Arianna .. but you know, no one is ever really _gone_."

"I know." Sighed Queen Arianna as she smiled at her. They continued to walk through the kingdom as the two friends laughed with each other, trying on jewelry and clothing like they were teenagers again.

And there in front of them was **her**. That same her that Magdalia visits so many times when she comes to Corona. She walked only a few feet in front of them as she guided the two queens through the kingdom, trying on jewelry and clothing of her own.

The people adored **her**. She was known for being Rapunzels personal handmaiden and has been ever since her former handmaiden, Cassandra betrayed her. Before that however she was a helper around the castle, always.

Magdalia smiled lovingly at her. She was proud of the women she had become. She was strong, loving and a natural leader just like her son Hans. She was full of beauty both inside and outside and when she spoke you could tell right away she cared.

"She is so beautiful Maggie." Said Arianna smiling to her dear friend as they stared at the young woman in appreciation and awe.

"She is. I am so proud of her Ari, she has proven to be a extraordinary woman." Replied Magdalia.

"She reminds me of someone." Replied Arianna with a wink to Magdalia to which they both giggled. "Come, let us go meet up with her."

"Wait Ari." Said Magdalia gently tugging her arm to stop her from walking any further. "There is something I need to show you .."

Queen Ariannas eyebrows furrowed as she saw the sudden change and worried expression on her dear friends face. "What is it Maggie, is everything all right?"

Queen Magdalia pressed her lips together and exhaled deeply before reaching for her pocket dress and pulling out an envelope. It was the letter, the same letter she received from her husband King Sorin this morning.

—

_Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean_

"_YAAWWWWNNNN ..._ Hmm?" Eugene rolled out of the hammock looking at all directions to see where his wife Rapunzel had gone. He knew she'd always been a morning person but he though she'd at least sleep in after their great ship heist last night.

"Blondie??" He exclaimed as his voice echoed in the empty quarters. "Hmm, where have you gone this early? Hopefully making breakfast." His stomach grumbled in return.

He stood up stretching his arms and his back as he made his way out to the main deck to find practically everyone awake. Elsa, Idun and Kristoff were engaging in a friendly conversation while Sven, Maximus and Sitron were eating lots of carrots and hay.

"Hey it's the big nose ugly German man!" Eugene furrowed his eyebrows at the sudden declaration of his new _nickname_. He turned around and followed the sound of giggling children to find Kai, Gerda and Olaf behind him.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Eugene as he knelt down before the three tiny individuals. "Don't you know it's rude to call a handsome man like myself ugly!?"

"But that's what Alma called you!" Giggled Gerda as Olaf and Kai followed.

"Yeah well Alma's crazy a old hag. If you don't believe I'm handsome then ask my wife Rapunzel, she'll tell the truth at all times! Hey speaking of which, where were you snowman!? You disappeared last night, when I was going to sleep I realized you weren't aboard but I was too tired to swim back and find you." Said Eugene.

"We hid Olaf in one of the luggage's." Giggled Elsa as she, Kristoff and Queen Iduna approached Eugene. "We couldn't risk Olaf being seen or perhaps creating a little _accident _for you guys."

"That makes sense." Said Eugene standing on his feet. "Have you seen my wife? She wasn't beside me this morning, hope that handsome auburned sailor boy didn't make her fall in love with him or something."

Idun and blushing Elsa giggled in union, Eugene was a natural comedic individual who was always brutally honest even if it made other or him look like a fool.

"Here I am!" Came out Rapunzel running from the kitchens quarters and panting heavily as she stirred pancake batter excessively. Pascal the chameleon was helping in the cooking as he stirred his own little pancake batter. "Sorry Eugene but I'm just making Dutch puffs for everyone!"

Eugene's eyes lit up.

"Oh blondie, it's as if you know how to read my mind. How'd you know I was craving your famous Dutch puffs!" Exclaimed Eugene in excitement. "I'm also glad your here and not up with handsome sailor boy there. Am I right Elsa?" He teased as Elsa's eyes widened. Idun in the other hand turned her face to hide her smirk.

_Does he know?_

"Oh Eugene stop it!" Exclaimed Rapunzel with an adorable giggle as Eugene planted a loving morning kiss on his wife's cheek.

"Oh Rapunzel! I wish you would have told me so I could help. Here let us go to the kitchen." Exclaimed Idun as she walked towards her niece.

"It's okay auntie Idun! I'm almost done .. kinda." Giggled Rapunzel.

"Nonsense! I will help you make breakfast." Exclaimed Idun.

"I can help as well!" Volunteered Elsa as she made her way down the kitchen quarters with her mother and cousin trying to ignore Eugene's comment and hoping her mother wasn't suspicious.

"Us too!" Exclaimed little Kai and Gerda as they ran after their sister with a laughing Olaf behind them.

And just like that Kristoff and Eugene were left by themselves on the main deck. But something was bothering Kristoff and Eugene could tell. The blonde ice harvester never said much nor did he ever care to say much but his facial expression was clear, he was _begging _to blurt out something he was hiding.

"What's wrong mountain man? You look like you just saw Anna naked for the first time." Said the confident and jokester Eugene.

Kristoff rolled his eyes and gave a heavy sigh. "If I tell you .. you have to promise you can't tell **anyone**, do you understand??

—

Back in the captain quarters, Hans sat on the large captains chair with the grand map before him as he repeated the coordinates over and over again to make sure he was sailing the ship the right direction.

"_58.4618 N, 8.7724 E_. Hmm, seems simple enough." Muttered Hans to himself.

Suddenly the door barged open in a heavy thud and in came a determined Eugene with a nervous Kristoff following behind. Hans jumped at the sudden presence of his two companions as he stared at them with furrowed eyebrows and confusion.

_Click._ Kristoff shut the door behind him and locked it to make sure no one would hear or see them.

"Uhh what going on?" Before Hans could reach for his sword or follow up with another question Eugene cupped his two hands firmly on Hans face and smacked his lips on both his cheeks firmly.

_Mwah! Mwah!_

"What the hell!? **Eugene**!" Rebuked a blsuhing Hans until he was suddenly caught off guard by a hard punch to the arm by Eugene. "OWWW!"

"You sly dog! I knew you had it in you!" Laughed Eugene triumphantly while Kristoff crossed his arms in front of him waiting for the two to finish so he can talk.

"What the hell was all that for!?" Demanded Hans as he held his arm rubbing the hard punch away.

"Come on Hans, you know what I'm talking about!" Grinned Eugene.

"No I don't, care to explain!?" Retaliated Hans.

They heard the sudden clearance of Kristoffs throat as they both turned their attention to him. He gave out a heavy sigh before finally speaking. "Someone walked in on you two last night."

Hans heart plummeted to his stomach and goosebumps filled his skin. He did a double take to the door fearing King Agnarr would barge in any second with a rifle to his head.

"H-how .. What .. what are you talking about exactly." Said Hans clearing his throat as his voice cracked a little.

Kristoff glared at him with a _really _expression. "You know what I'm talking about." Scoffed Kristoff as he rolled his eyes.

Hans eyes widened and he laid back back hopelessly as he held the bridge of his nose. "Damn it .."

"AHA so it is true! She sat on your lap _lady fingers_! Do you know what that means—"

"SHHHHH!" Exclaimed Hans in panic trying to shush Eugene's loud declaration. "Do you want me to get me more killed by her father!?"

"Oh it wasn't her father who walked in on you two .." Said Kristoff with his eyebrow raised.

"It-it wasn't?" Asked Hans nervously.

"Nope. It was someone much worse." Replied Kristoff with a sigh.

"Who .." Asked Hans now curious with a hint of fear. Surely there wasn't anyone worse enough that could know of what happened last night than Elsa's father, the King.

"Hiyah! _Sling! _Hiyah, hiyah, **hiyah**! _Sling sling sling!_" Both Eugene and Hans glared at each other by the strong feminine cry and sword clanging to one another from outside the upper deck. All except Kristoff as if he knew exactly who that was.

They made their way out the door and up the main deck to find none other than Anna and King Agnarr exchanging in sword fighting and much to Hans surprise, Anna was .. pretty good. Actually she was _very _good.

"HIYAH!" Exclaimed Anna one final time as she blocked Agnarr's falling sword at her abdomen and pointed the sharp point right at King Agnarr's face, finishing the battle with a win. Hans eyes widened in amazement, it's as if she was trained her whole life.

"Very good Anna!" Exclaimed Agnarr with pride to her daughter followed up by a chuckle. "You sure you haven't trained for 6 years? You haven't lost your touch one bit."

"I'm serious papa!" Giggled Anna as she wiped her sweaty forehead away with her orange rolled up sleeves. "Ever since you and mama disappeared I gave up on it because it reminded me too much of our times together. But now that your back I can train again!"

Kristoff smiled lovingly at his Anna as he let out a small chuckle. Al these years especially after meeting her father only proved Elsa to be right. Anna was a lot like her father, bold and feisty with a sense of adventure.

Hans on the other hand was impressed. He remembered Anna mentioning to him that she had training in sword fighting at Elsa's coronation but he didn't actually believe her. She was so gullible that he just thought Anna was trying to impress him.

"Good day gentlemen." Said Agnarr as he nodded his head at the three who stood a few feet away from him and Anna. "I hope we aren't interrupting anything."

"No-no not at all!" Exclaimed Krostoff trying to hide his nervousness. "We were just admiring the two of you and your training."

"I see. Say Kristoff, if your going to join the army perhaps now is a good opportunity than any to practice your swordsmanship. I could give you a few basic lessons if you want right now?" Asked Agnarr to his youngest daughters boyfriend.

"Uhh.." was the only thing that Kristoff could say until Hans and Eugene elbowed him encouraging him to accept. "Yeah. Yeah that's fine .."

"Perfect, come." Gestured Agnarr as Kristoff approached his hoped to be future father-in-law. Hans chuckled to himself as he saw Kristoff finally able to have some one on one time with Anna's father.

Suddenly he heard the noise of fingernails as they tapped the sharp blade of the sword in a continuous rhythm. He turned around to find none other than Anna leaning at the side of the ship in a unladylike manner and glaring at him with eyebrows raised.

"Well well well .. If it isn't my ex fiancé. Or should I say, my former _brother-in-law_. How you doing _bro_?" Asked Anna with obvious sarcasm.

Hans raised his eyebrow at Anna's weird behavior, especially since she just asked how he was doing. But it wasn't until Kristoff cleared his throat heavily from from afar off that Hans finally caught up as to why Anna was behaving in such a weird way.

And then Kristoff twitched his head at Anna's direction nervously.

_Oh no ... it was she who walked in on us last night .._

Hans cringed as he let out a shaky exhale at meeting her turquoise eyes. _I might as well try to explain to her what happened exactly.. _"Anna I—"

"Stop!" Exclaimed Anna as she straightened her posture and raised her hand in a gesture in an authoritative way for him to not say another word. She glared at him, studying his face and eyes as if she was trying to get information out of him just by her stare. "Get your redheaded butt over here. I challenge you to a duel."

Hans eyes widened and after a few seconds he shifted his head back in guffaw as Anna's smirk left her lips and was replaced by an annoyed expression. "You—you can't be serious?" Chuckled Hans in disbelief.

"I **am** serious. I'm not going to repeat myself again." Said Anna as she crossed her arms giving him one of her most deadly glares."

Hans eyes widened at the sudden change of expression and even by the way Kristoff nervously held his breath he knew that Anna was feistier than ever.

"Anna, I don't want duel you."

"Hmm something tells me your afraid of me." Teased Anna with a smirk as she raised her eyebrow up at him.

Hans skickered as he let out a chuckle. "Believe me I am not afraid of _anyone_ or _anything_. Especially not **you**_, _Princess."

Anna glared at him, her turquoise eyes studying his face as if she was planning his death in a million different ways. The same glare he's seen her own father King Agnarr do.

Hans inwardly bit his lip, although Anna was the youngest out of all of them in the group, she was without a doubt the most fearless. Her feisty attitude is what makes Anna who she is, never caring if she's a princess or not, she will always be herself even in front of every royal in the world.

That's something Hans realized early on about Anna, that she simply could care less for royalty. She knew she was the crown princess and she accepted it. Just like she knew she was blessed without measure and had many riches. She knew all that but she never cared about what people thought about her except Elsa of course.

_I'm not **that** princess. _

"Hmmph." Said Anna as her sudden glare faded away and was replaced by a devilish smile. She slowly turned around with her sword behind her back as if to walk away.

"Well in that case . . . **HIYAH**!" Anna suddenly in a fast maneuver raised her sword forward until it was blocked off by Hans own sword that he pulled from his belt.

_**CLING!**_

Hans eyes widened and his jaw fell in astonishment. He wasn't expecting that surprise attack from Anna whatsoever and normally he's the one that could easily do so.

_**CLING! CLANG! CLING! CLING!**_

As Hans blocked every maneuver thrown at him he couldn't help but look amazed. He's gone up against many men in his life and many of which who were highly skilled in swordsmanship but Anna, she was ... _fast. _Extremely fast! And surprisingly strong.

_**CLANG! CLING, CLING!**_

"Anna stop!" Shouted Hans as he dodged Anna's right sword blow and rolled backwards graciously and jumped back on his feet. "I don't want to fight you okay!?"

"Who said anything about fighting!" Retaliated a feisty Anna with another fast and hard blow to the right. _**CLING!** _"I'm merely enjoying some quality time with my my former brother-in-law!" _**CLING, CLING CLANG!**_

"Anna.." _**CLING! **_"I know you came in on Elsa and I last night—"

"SHUT UP AND DUEL!" _**CLING CLING CLING CLLAAANG!** _Anna with a powerful and fast maneuver sent Hans sword flying out of his hand and into King Agnarr and a jaw dropped Kristoffs feet. Eugene on the other hand seemed to be enjoying the confrontation as he quickly rushed to Agnarr and Kristoffs side with eager.

"Well done Anna!" Said a cheerful Agnarr as he clapped his hands with pride. "Admiral Westergaard, I'm a little disappointed. I would think someone with so much military experience would be better."

_Ouch._

"With all due respect your majesty .. I wasn't really trying." Said Hans meeting Anna's feisty glare with one of his own.

"Oh and why is that? Is it because I'm a woman??" Asked Anna with an eyebrow raised and with the tip of the sword pointed at Hans throat.

"What!? No! I have a lot of respect for woman who learn how to sword fight—"

"Then prove it." Deadpanned Anna as she brought her blade down to her side. "Pick up your sword and lets go again."

"Anna—" Began Kristoff trying to calm his feisty girlfriend.

"I wasn't talking to you _Kristopher_!" Anna wasn't having it. Her pride overcame her and she wasn't going to let Hans go easy on her. "Now pick up your sword." Threatened Anna as she pointed to the Hans sword that still laid on the deck.

"Anna .. just let me explain okay." Whispered Hans afraid King Agnarr would hear them. "Last night Elsa—"

Anna rolled her eyes and growled as she marched forward to Hans with her right hand grasped tightly at her sword. She stood up on her tippy toes and grabbed the back of Hans head gently as she pulled him close for her to whisper in his ear.

Kristoff and Eugene's eyes widened at the display of Anna.

They haven't been this close since they got engaged.

"If you don't pick up your sword and face me like a man I'm going to tell my papa **exactly **what I walked into last night and you can kiss your time with my sister goodbye."

Hans eyes widened and the hairs of his neck stood up straight at the bold threat from the feisty strawberry blonde as she walked back to her fighting position with her head held high. "Pick. Up. Your. Sword."

Kristoff and Eugene glanced at each other nervously. They had no idea what Anna whispered in Hans ear but they could only assume with Anna's current attitude at the moment that it wasn't good.

"What do you say Admiral? My daughter perhaps can learn a few things from you given your experience." Said the smiling King Agnarr as he grabbed his cane once again to maintain his balance, totally unaware of what occurred last night.

"Yes Hans, lets see what someone like _you_ can teach _me_." Taunted Anna as she tightened the grip on her sword even harder.

Hans exhaled deeply as he slowly walked over to pick up his sword that he's used for so many years as an admiral from the deck.

"This isn't going to end well .." Muttered Eugene to a nervous Kristoff.

The duel between Anna and Hans was about to take place. The duel that has been waiting impatiently for 3 years ever since Hans betrayal and leaving her for dead in the room and locking her in. For 3 years Anna has lived with the painful memory of what Hans did to her and for 3 years Hans has lived with the painful memory of what he did to someone like Anna. Sweet and innocent Anna.

"On your move Westergaard." Challenged Anna as she raised her sword up.

"This is a crazy idea Anna .." Replied Hans.

"I thought you _loved_ crazy. **HIYAH**!" Anna charged at Hans as Hans followed and did the same, both of them brought their swords up to their heads.

_**CLIIINNNGGG! **_

_**CLING! CLANG! CLANG CLING! CLING!**_

Anna could tell right away that Hans was actually trying. His blocks and his swings were powerful enough to throw her overboard, nevertheless she stood her ground despite the soreness of her body.

_**CLING!** _"I know." _**CLING!** _"It wasn't you that, whoa!—" Anna dodged away from Hans powerful right swing and quickly stood up on her feet blocking his sword coming down at her. _**CLAANGG!**_ "Who persuaded her!"

Hans eyes widened and his mouth slightly fell open at Anna's truthful comment and how even she knew that it wasn't him. "You-you do?" Said Hans as he slowly lowered his sword.

Anna took advantage and with a blink of an eye she performed a low spinning sweep kick with her right foot hitting Hans heel hard. He grunted as he fell straight on his back to the deck and his sword slipping out of his hands.

Anna raised her sword up and with a Viking scream as if she was calling upon her ancestors, brought her sword down and Hans moved out of the way just in time as the sword stabbed straight through the main decks flooring. Elsa, Idun and Rapunzel screamed and jumped as the sword came straight through the decks wood and through the kitchens roofing where they were preparing breakfast. Hans with his back still to the floor grabbed his sword as fast as he could and performed a gracious acrobatic kip-up move and blocked Anna's second swing with one hand to his sword.

_**CLLAANNNGG!**_

"Yes I do!" Growled Anna as she struggled to push her sword down to Hans chest with her two hands gripped tightly at the handle. "My sister isn't someone who is easily manipulated like I was!" Hans with one arm stood up on his feet and pushed Anna with his sword causing her to fall on her back as her own sword slipped from her hands.

"I'm not going to hurt her Anna!" Shouted Hans as he dove for Anna's sword only for Anna to dive faster and retrieve her sword in a gracious front flip and jumping to her feet blocking another swing from Hans.

_**CLIIINGG! **_"I know!" Shouted Anna as she and Hans dueled fiercely. _**CLING! CLANG! CLING!** _"Because if you do!" _**CLANNNGGGGG!** _"I'll kill you."

They're faces were only inches away from each other with only they're swords in the way. Both ex fiancés stared deeply into each other's eyes, remembering all they're past history together and that it has all lead them to this.

"Believe me Princess. I would kill myself even if the thought came of hurting you or your sister again." Whispered Hans.

Anna's serious and feisty expression slowly faded away as her eyes widened and mouth slowly fell open. She had to blink several times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She never would have believed Hans would ever say words like that.

Then in a blink of an eye Hans performed a powerful and skillful combo causing Anna to have no time to counter. Her sword flew from her hands and Hans caught it in mid air. He pointed both swords at Anna. Anna had no time to process as she only stared at Hans in disbelief still dumbfounded for what he whispered to her.

"Very good!" Clapped King Agnarr while Eugene and Kristoff still stood beside him jaw dropped by the intense duel that just occurred with Anna and Hans. Completely unaware of the conversation they just had due to the loud swords clashing together. "I think that's enough sword training for today don't you say??"

"Agnarr?" Suddenly all of them turned to see Elsa, Idun, Kai and Gerda come out from the kitchens quarters.

"What's going on here??" Elsa and Idun looked exactly like twins as both they're faces where filled with concern and confusion.

"We were just sword training my love." Replied Agnarr with a chuckle as he limped his way to grab his cane.

"Agnarr .." Sighed Idun. "You're leg .. you know you can't be putting so much force on it."

"I know my love but I needed the exercise." Chuckled Agnarr as he gently planted a kiss on Iduns cheek. "Besides, Hans and Anna just had quite a good training don't you say boys?" Said Agnarr turning to a jaw dropped Eugene and Kristoff.

Elsa's eyes widened as she turned her attention to a heavy breathing and sweaty Anna and Hans. "You-you two just dueled??"

"All for fun Elsa!" Said Anna waving her hand away. "Besides, I just wanted to spend time with my former _brother-in-law." _

Hans sighed and rolled his eyes as he made his way to Elsa and whispered in her ear. "She walked in on us last night."

Elsa's eyes widened even bigger as her face immediately turned bright pink. While Idun and Agnarr were too busy conversing with one another Elsa made her way to her sister with Hans follwing behind.

"Anna—" Sighed Elsa.

"It's okay Elsa." Said Anna. Hans eyes widened with disbelief.

_Did she just say that it's okay .._

"No. I must explain to you what happened—"

"Elsa!" Chuckled Anna. "I know your not someone who would ever stoop yourself to that level. Especially for big fat _red head_ here, you aren't someone who is easily manipulated so don't worry, I know nothing happened."

Elsa cleared her throat as she shyly pushed her platinum blond lock behind her ear. "I was just cleaning his would."

"I know." Sighed Anna as she wiped the sweat of her forehead with her rolled up sleeve as she then turned her attention to Hans. "But I'm still keeping an eye on you."

"I wouldn't expect any less." Replied Hans with a smirk. And for the first time in forever Anna found herself smirking back at Hans.

"**Ahem**." Anna cleared her throat realizing she was smirking at him longer than she had intended to. "Well, don't do anything you'll regret." Threatened Anna as she made her way past him and Elsa.

She stopped halfway before returning to Kristoff and turned around to glare at Hans. "See you around, _bro." _And with her feisty and sarcastic statement she kept walking forward until she jumped in Kristoffs arm smacking her sweaty lips on his.

Hans found himself smiling, he always liked Anna. Perhaps not in the way that she had thought but he always saw her like a little _sister_. A sister he'd always dream of having someday.

_But she still hates me. _Thought Hans to himself as he chuckled inwardly.

Hans looked down to Elsa only to see her already staring up at him with a smile of her own. They both seemed to want to say something and just before they got the chance out came running a messy Rapunzel from the kitchens quarters excitingly.

"Breakfast is ready!"

And with that announcement they all headed down to the kitchens quarters to have a well prepared morning breakfast to start their day.

_As a family._

—

_Corona _

"Oh my .." Whispered Queen Arianna as she finished reading the letter from King Sorin as she and Queen Magdalia sat on a public bench under a tree with two guards as always on each of their sides, all while the people of Corona danced through the Kingdom, playing and singing songs of Christmas joy to prepare for the holidays.

"I-I can't believe he sent this .." said Queen Arianna still in disbelief.

"I know .. can you believe it?? The nerve of him." Scoffed Magdalia as she rolled her eyes.

"No Maggie .. I mean he-he's flirting with you .." Replied Arianna meeting her eyes.

Queen Magdalia widened her eyes and her eyebrows furrowed in such a similar way that Hans does when he's surprised. "What?" She breathed out.

"Look!" Exclaimed Arianna as she scooted herself closer to Magdalia in the same way Rapunzel does when she gets overly excited. _"You matter to me Magdalia, even after all we've gone through in these past years, ever since the first day I saw you singing by the waterfall I knew that I'd always want to be with you. Losing you again would be the end of me??_ Maggie .. he still loves you!"

Magdalia sat in silence as her eyebrows furrowed in an even more confused expression as she stared at her overly excited friend in disbelief. And then suddenly she gave out a cute bubbly laughter.

"Hahah you are quite the jokester Ari." Laughed Magdalia.

"Maggie I'm serious! He's flirting with you he said so in the letter!" Retaliated Arianna. "I know that perhaps it sounds crazy—"

"No Ari, it **is** crazy." Deadpanned Magdalia. "That man hasn't flirted with me since .. since forever."

"I know I know! But .. perhaps he's trying to open up to you! Remember Maggie we were there .. we were **all** there! Idun, Agnarr, Frederic and I, we were **all** there Maggie and so where you and Sorin!"

"That was a long time ago .." Sighed Magdalia as she held the bridge of her nose.

"And what if it was!? Maggie you and I know that we can **never** forget what happened the first time we all met each other. We were so young, we were practically children and Sorin .. oh Maggie he loved you the first time he laid eyes on you. Down by the waterfall .. we **all** saw it."

The bitter sweet memories returned to Magdalia when she first laid eyes on the young blonde boy when he caught her singing by the waterfall. His eyes were blue and his skin fair.

Although Hans looked like Magdalia there was no argument that King Sorins body structure, his height and his gestures were so much like her son Hans and he even had the stylish middle part hair when he was his age. And if she closed her eyes tightly enough she could hear that sweet song again ..

Those sweet memories that as much as she tried she could never erase them from her brain. Because that was the day she also met Agnarr, because next to her by the waterfall singing with her .. was Idun.

"Ari .." Sighed Magdalia meeting her eyes. "He's not that boy anymore. He's a stubborn man! Refusing to believe the prophecy even when he saw it with his own eyes! When he held him in his arms .. Ari .. he used to call him a _miracle child _.."

Tears threatened to leave Magdalias emerald eyes but with a sharp exhale she drew them back in. "He's not the man I once loved."

Queen Arianna stared at Magdalia with a somber expression. She then turned her attention to the crowd of people where Rapunzels personal hand maiden danced with many of the villagers, especially the young men who found her stunning and indeed she was.

After staring at the beautiful young woman dance she turned her attention back to her friend. "Magdalia. Tell me this, do you still love him?"

Magdalia stayed quiet as she watched the young handmaiden dance with joy with the many men who were just dying to get one dance with **her**. She smiled lovingly at her as her chest filled with pride towards her, then she turned her attention back to Arianna.

"Unfortunately .. I do. Perhaps not in the way I used to but I still love him because I know the person he was once." Sighed Magdalia.

"Maybe he's still there Maggie .." Said Arianna grabbing Magdalias hand in comfort. "Maybe he's scared of something or _someone. _But Hans is coming back soon, Elsa is starting to fond over him. The prophecy is slowly being unfolded and soon Sorin will have to finally accept what he once knew. Just don't give up on him."

"I never have Ari." Said Magdalia smiling sadly at her. "I can't .. as much as I wanted to I can't .. he's my husband and more importantly, he's the one I fell in love with in the waterfall."

"We all did Maggie." Said Arianna smiling lovingly back at her. "Sorin was a good man and maybe there's still that good in him."

"I hope so .." Sighed Magdalia. "Because if there isn't he won't stop me from helping Hans fulfill his destiny with Elsa."

"And we shall help too Maggie." Said Arianna. "We are all a part of this and have been since the day we all met each other. **All** of our children will fulfill their destinies and Elsa and Hans shall reign as the true Queen and King just like they were always meant to be."

"Believe in Hans, Magdalia. Believe that he will prove himself worthy to become the one true king and believe in Sorin that he will return to the light. If Idun were still alive she would want Elsa and Hans to marry more than anything in this world."

Magdalia nodded her head and smiled at Arianna. She exhaled deeply as she returned her attention at the young handmaiden before her as she leaned on the large mural, smiling widely as she hid a beautiful lock of her hair behind her ear. The many young men surrounding her were all trying to impress and woo the young handmaiden all while she glanced at all of them and then back to the ground.

"Who can blame those boys, she's stunning." Giggled Arianna as she hid her mouth with her palm.

"She truly is." Giggled Magdalia with her friend. "And quite a good dancer as well."

"Well she does have a great mother who passed those all those attributes to her." Winked Arianna as Magdalia blushed and giggled at her.

—

_Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean _

"Whoa blondie! These Dutch Puffs smell amazing! How is it that I got so lucky in hiding away from those ugly _stabbington_ _brothers_ and into the lost princess of Corona's tower." Exclaimed Eugene as he and the rest of the group entered the kitchens quarters.

There was a large long table that was set in the middle that seemed to be for all the sailors to sit at when it came to for them to dine. Rapunzel, Idun and Elsa had set plates, drinks and utensils all around the large table. Each of them took a seat next to their respective spouses and Elsa and Hans took a seat next to each other instinctively. Whether or not it was on purpose they both didn't know, but they weren't complaining.

They smiled at each other as they're faces grew crimson and they were both about to open their mouths to say something until suddenly—

"Scoot your red butt _bro_!" Anna wasn't about to let Hans sit with Elsa unless she sat on the other side of him and chaperoned his every move. "I told you I'd be watching you _Westergaard_."

Hans bit the urge to scoff and roll his eyes so instead he just sighed and gave Elsa a quirky smirk causing her to giggle.

"Kristoff." Said King Agnarr suddenly as the whole group in the table silenced. "Will you say grace please."

Kristoffs eyes widened and his throat became dry. He opened him mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. After ten painful seconds of embarrassing silence, Anna elbowed her mountain man. "Uhh-Yes. I can do that .."

"Good." Replied King Agnarr with a serious glare, bowing his head as everyone in the table took ahold of their hands. Elsa smiled gently as her eyes gleamed when Hans offered his hand.

His **warm** palm felt so perfect under her **cool** hand. They smiled at each other as Elsa turned to her right to reach her hand out to Rapunzel. Hans still daydreaming of the beautiful sensation of Elsa's cool skin turned around only to be reminded that he had to take Anna's hand.

He almost jumped back as Anna glared at him with warning, contemplating a million things that she could do to make his life harder.

Instead she exhaled heavily as she stuck out her petite hand for him to take. Hans did a double take to her face and then back to her hand, wondering if she would be pulling a knife under her dress or something. Instead he took his chances and took her hand in his.

It was a weird yet familiar sensation. They hadn't held hands since they were engaged and even Anna felt it. Anna met Hans eyes and with an eyebrow raised she dug her nails into his knuckles.

"Oww! Anna, what are you—"

"Shhhh! It's time to offer prayers to the Lord _bro_!" Retaliated Anna with obvious sarcasm.

Hans never thought he could bite his tongue this hard but was necessary because everyone in the table was staring at him as if they were waiting for him to bow his head. He cleared his throat of embarrassment and lowered his head in respect, all while a smirky Anna continued to dig her nails deeper into Hans knuckles.

_Damn it Anna .._

Kristoff was nervous. Back in Arendelle when he would normally say grace with Elsa, Anna, Olaf and Sven, he normally would throw in quirky comments and jokes when praying, but now Anna's father was in front of him. The King.

Kristoff swallowed, he could feel his skin start to slowly heat up as sweat threatened to leave the corners of his head. As everyone bowed their heads in silence, waiting for him to start the prayer, Kristoff panicked and shot a look at the one person he knew gave the most beautiful prayers. Elsa, who to his surprise was already staring at him.

"Just take it slow." Mouthed Elsa to her sisters boyfriend.

He nodded and took a deep exhale as he began to offer up a prayer.

"_Heavenly Father_." Began Kristoff as he cleared his throat.

"_We thank thee for this beautiful day that Thou has given us_. _For being able to have a good nights sleep and to be here as a f-family? I think .. **ahem**, anyways we ask that this food that was prepared for us may be nutritious for our bodies and that we can have strength to continue to sail onward to Arendelle._

_Please bless us with health and safety as we partake in this long journey and that we may have thy Spirit to be with us always. Umm .. **what else do I say**?" _Whispered Kristoff to Elsa even though everyone in the table could clearly him.

"Just say whatever comes to your heart!" Whispered Elsa back as Kristoff cringed with embarrassment as King Agnarr cleared his throat.

_"Umm .. we would like to thank Thee Father, for the safety thou has provided for Hans, Eugene and I, last night in the docks. Because of Thy helping hand, we were able to have succesex .. **I MEAN SUCCESS**!!!"_

Kristoff blurted out in embarrassment as his eyes shot open, immediately turning his attention to King Agnarr as his eyes opened wide in horror with furrowed eyebrows.

Anna let go of Kristoffs hand as she smacked her forehead still maintaining her eyes closed. She could only imagine her fathers facial expression at the moment.

The infamous _Flynn Rider _couldn't help himself as he gave out a loud snicker. "Eugeenneee!" Whispered Rapunzel to her husbands inappropriate behavior as Pascal shook his head in disappointment.

Hans bit the urge to bust out in laughter. He quickly opened his eye to glance at Elsa who was trying her best to hide her smirk as she cleared her throat and quickly concealed the urge to laugh as her majestic posture returned once again to her while Hans on the other hand had to inhale and exhale to make sure he wasn't tempted to follow Eugene's contagious snickering. But then .. it happened. Little innocent Gerda spoke.

"Mommy what does _sex_ mean?"

Hans and Eugene snickered so hard that it caused Kristoffs face to burn even brighter with embarrassment. Hans was in literal tears trying his best to stop laughing. It wasn't until a deep nail dig from Anna and a frosty nail dig from Elsa that finally caused him to calm down.

"_Owwww!_" Grunted Hans as Elsa and Anna digged deeper into his skin.

"You need to stop laughing!" Hissed Elsa to Hans ear.

"Yeah shut it Westergaard!" Hissed Anna.

"S-Sorry." Whispered Hans trying to breath normal again.

_"**Ahem**, in Jesus name we pray .. amen."_

"**Amen**." Said everyone in union as they opened their eyes again. Kristoff and Hans faces were bright red from all the laughing while Kristoffs was just red of embarrassment.

"Well .. thank you for the prayer Kristoff, I suppose .." Muttered Agnarr until his wife Idun jabbed him with her elbow. "_Uff!_"

"Agnarr!" She glared at him with those same eyes just like Elsa does when she corrects Hans. "That was a _lovely _prayer Kristoff."

"**Ahem**, indeed it was Kristoff." Said Hans trying to recover from his laughing. "I shouldn't have been laughing at you I apologize for that."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Scoffed Kristoff.

"Everybody dig in!" Exclaimed Rapunzel as they all began to serve themselves delicious breakfast.

Despite Kristoffs embarrassing display of prayer, everyone seemed to go about their breakfast in the best way possible. Eugene's usual stories of his _Flynn_ _Ryder _days, Rapunzels experience as a princess for the past 6 years and building the relationship between her father and mother and Olaf's usual childish comments followed by enormous laughter by Kai and Gerda.

"So, how is our journey looking so far Admiral?" Asked King Agnarr as he raised his last piece of eggs into his mouth.

"So far everything is going according to plan your majesty. The ship has shown no sign of malfunctions whatsoever and the weather has been kind to us. With the provisions we brought aboard it seems we should get to Arendelle in two weeks as I suspected." Replied Hans.

"Well that is good news. Have you located our destination?" Asked King Agnarr.

"Yes your majesty. _58.46198 North 8.7724."_

"Very good." Replied King Agnarr as he brought down the cup of chocolate milk from his face. Little Kai and Gerda immediately started giggling at their father.

"Papa! You have chocolate on your mustache!" Giggled Gerda and Kai as Olaf joined in the laughter.

"Oh." Chuckled Agnarr as he touched his chocolate face with his fingers. "I suppose I do."

Elsa, and Anna joined their little siblings in the giggling. As young children they always recalled how silly the serious king could be.

"It's time for a shave soon my King." Said Idun as she lovingly caressed her husbands strawberry blonde scruff. "You're going to end up looking like Hans if you wait another day. Not that it wouldn't be a bad thing .."

"EWW MOM!" Exclaimed a embarrassed Elsa and a horrified Anna while little Kai and Gerda giggled.

"What!? Im just complementing your father, the man looks good when he grows a beard what can I say??" Shrugged Idun as if no harm was done.

"It's still weird hearing it!" Exclaimed Anna.

"Oh now it's weird?" Scoffed Kristoff. "You've been begging me since we've started dating to grow my beard out."

"Because you would look great! You would look like a true mountain man!" Said Anna with a flirtatious giggle as she caressed her dinky fingers in his cheeks while Kristoff nervously cleared his throat.

"See what you've done Idun." Sighed King Agnarr. "Because of you our daughters have a _thing_ for men with facial hair."

Hans eyes widen as Elsa nervously licked her lips.

"I can't help it if you've practically have had facial hair for the past 20 years my dear." Smiled Idun as she crossed her arms and leaned back on the chair in the same gesture that Elsa does. "And our daughters have only known you with your signature sideburns and mustache. What more could you expect from our daughters if they seem to be fascinated with facial hair that reminds them of their wonderful father."

"That explains why we're attracted to facial hair Elsa, it's all moms fault!" Whispered Anna loudly to Elsa over Hans shoulder.

"Anna!" Retaliated Elsa with a embarrassed whisper. Anna cringed as she realized she had whispered to loudly as Hans furrowed his eyebrows at Anna's comment.

"Oh don't get your hopes up Westergaard! Just because you so happen to have facial hair doesn't mean your in luck!" Exclaimed Anna with pouty lips.

"Anna .." Sighed Elsa as she covered her face with her palms in embarrassment. "Please stop talking .."

—

_Later that afternoon_

The sun was slowly making its way down as evening was beginning. Hans along with Eugene and Kristoff were walking around the ship as they performed all the duties of basic sailing, doing their best to direct the ship to the right coordinates.

"I can't believe you didn't kiss her right then and there!" Said Eugene suddenly as he stood next to Kristoff as they watched Hans steer the ship.

"Eugene." Sighed Hans as he looked up to the heavens for help. "I swear I'm going sew your lips tight if you don't stop talking so loudly."

"Hey relax _lady fingers!_ The Snow Queen can't hear us, she's too busy gossiping about your nicely shaped rear end." _Smack!_

Hans immediately jumped as his hand came to grab his right buttcheek at the hard impact of Eugenes slap. He glared at Eugene as if he was about to tell him off until Kristoffs chuckling cut him off.

"She isn't talking about that." Replied Hans shaking his head in annoyance.

"_Pfft_! Believe me if I caught my own wife admiring that Danish rear end of yours you can believe Elsa hasn't stopped staring at it since you stepped out his morning."

Hans scoffed in annoyance as Kristoff began to chuckle even harder. He turned his attention to Elsa who seemed to be relaxing and enjoying the breeze as she watched her parents sitting together.

"Hey, just go out there and talk to her. Moutain man and I will take it from here." Said Eugene with a devilish grin.

Hans scoffed with guilty eyes. "What makes you think I want to go talk—"

He stopped as he beheld Kristoff and Eugene giving him a _are you serious right now? _expression. He couldn't deny it, he loved talking with Elsa, even if the conversation seemed silly.

"Fine." Sighed Hans. "But don't touch the steering wheel!"

"Relax." Laughed Kristoff. Now go and talk to Elsa and don't do something that you'll regret. What I mean by that is .. Anna's watching you. She really meant is when she said she'd be watching you."

"Yeah yeah I got it." Smirked Hans as he rolled his eyes and made his way down to main deck.

"He's growing on you huh?" Teased Euegene with a devilish smirk as they watched Hans make his way to Elsa.

"Eh, what can you do really." Replied Kristoff with a shrug. "If he's coming back to Arendelle with us then why hold a grudge against someone who's going to be around you all the time."

Elsa watched from afar off as Idun sat in a chair in front of her husband as she gently shaved his skin with a razor. Enjoying the weathers beautiful breeze as she sang a lullaby to him. A lullaby she's sang to him her whole life.

She missed seeing this. Although Elsa had accepted her life to die with no husband she couldn't help but always smile like a daydreaming little girl whenever she remembered her mother and father doing these things.

And now seeing it again only confirmed to her how much she loved seeing them together. Even when it's something so simple as shaving her fathers facial hair.

"You weren't kidding about your parents." Said Hans as he made his way and stood beside her. "You're mother loves cleaning his facial hair."

Elsa smiled and blushed at hearing the echo of his voice beside her and remembering the time she herself helped Hans shave his own beard when they were traveling to find her parents. "I told you." Replied Elsa while still admiring her parents. "It's their _bonding _time I suppose."

"You know I hope you don't take this offensively but you and your mother are very alike in many ways. And not just because you resemble her or your body language but—"

"But in the sense of our personalities? Yes I know I get that a lot." Giggled Elsa. "I take more from my mother while Anna on the other hand takes more from my father."

"And the strawberry blonde hair she takes from your father too." He chuckled. "Which reminds me, your hair .. is it because of—"

"My powers? Most likely. No one in my family has ever had platinum blonde hair like I do."

"So if you didn't have powers you'd be—"

"A brunette." Replied Elsa meeting his eyes with a loving smile. "It makes sense since I already take so much from her. Why do you ask Hans, do you prefer if I were a brunette??" She teased.

"Yes." Replied Hans too busy gazing at her eyes. He always got so distracted if he stared into those icy blues for for too long. It wasn't until Elsa gave him a raised eyebrow that he realized what he said.

"Wait I mean no! I mean yes— I think you would look great as a brunette but you-you look great as a blonde too!" Exclaimed Hans as his cheeks grew hot of embarrassment.

"Brunettes are fantastic! Take it from me!" Exclaimed Eugene from the upper deck as Kristoff jabbed his side for him to shut up. "_Uff!_" They were secretly eavesdropping but thanks to Eugene's lack of keeping his mouth shot, he had given their secret away. "But blondes are great too!"

"Eugeeenneee!?" Exclaimed Rapunzel with a giggle she couldn't hide.

Elsa giggled as she covered her mouth with her hands. "I'm only playing with you Hans. But I appreciate your honesty, now I know you prefer me as a blonde or a brunette." She teased again.

"Well at least now I now know you prefer _me_ with a beard." Chuckled Hans. Elsa's cheeks **burned **with **fire **which was unusual since her skin was always cool.

The awkward silence filled the air as they both realized that for the first time they were actually openly flirting with each other. None of them knew what to say to each other as they're hearts started to beat faster, especially Elsa who _never_ flirted with anyone.

Eugene and Kristoff glared at each other in uncomfortableness. They just witnessed both of them flirting and the hard silence wasn't good. Just as Eugene was about to give an exaggerated loud cough and distract them in any way he could a miracle happened.

_"_HEY!" Suddenly the loud shout was able to grab Elsa and a startled Hans attention as they turned around to a feisty strawberry blonde Anna making her way over to the middle of them. "Beat it Westergaard! I'm gonna spend some quality time with my sister."

Elsa couldn't be more relieved at this moment. It's as if her sister knew she was caught up in the most awkward situation ever. The only solution she could even come up with was just to hold her breath.

"Of course." Replied Hans clearing his throat. "Excuse me ladies." Said Hans as he bowed before them and quickly walked away in embarrassment as Kristoff and Eugene ran after him.

"**Humph! **Loser .." Muttered Anna as she watched her ex fiancé disappear.

"Oh thank you Anna!" Exclaimed Elsa with a heavy sigh placing her hand on her chest. "You just saved me from utter embarrassment."

"Yeah no kidding." Scoffed Anna. "I think Rapunzel and I are going to have to give you a few lessons on flirting."

Elsa's eyes widened in surprise. "You-you knew .. and you want to help me .." to say Elsa was surprised was an understatement, she never would have guessed that Anna of all people genuinely wanted to help her with Hans.

"Oh come on Elsa." Scoffed Anna with a little chuckle. "You're my sister, of course I want to help you."

"You do??" Asked Elsa with furrowed eyebrows. "Even after your little duel with him?"

"Hey! I just needed someone to relieve my stress out and he _just_ so happened to be a good swordsman okay!" Exclaimed anna as both sisters laughed. "Besides Elsa .. I shouldn't be the one to get in the way of your happiness."

"Anna, just because I'm happy around with him doesn't mean I'll automatically marry him, even if he was my ex fiancé." Teased Elsa. "Our our I should say .."

"Hey! Too soon!" Giggled Anna as Elsa joined her. "But you have thought about it." Retaliated Anna as she met Elsa's eyes with seriousness. "I-I walked in on you two last night and you both were already asleep by then .. Elsa, you looked so .. so at peace with him. As if you were safe in his arms. You were sleeping with a smile tugging at the end of your lips."

Elsa looked out to the ocean almost in shame as she sighed deeply.

"I wanted to yell at him, punch him or even rip that ridiculous beard of his face but .. but I couldn't because what I saw wasn't disgusting it was .. adorable and beautiful .. Because I saw my sister .. in love."

"Anna—

"I can't be the one to get in the way of your heart Elsa. I will never do that and I've always meant it that I will _always _support you no matter what. I've made that promise a long time ago since the day I was born and since the day you held me in your arms."

Elsa's eyes filled with tears and she let out a loving smile at Anna as she pulled her sister into a tight embrace. She quickly wiped a tear away from her cheek before letting go and meeting Anna's eyes again.

"Anna, I want you to know that you were right. I am going to be testing Hans when we get to Arendelless regardless of what feelings I may have for him. I have forgiven what he has done to me but not to you. And believe me when I say this .. if Hans tries to betray us or harm our family _again_ ... I won't hesitate to freeze his heart."

Anna's eyes shut up with surprise as she took a few steps back with a shocked expression forming in her face as chills ran though her back. "Whoa Elsa .. you-you aren't serious are you??"

"I am serious." Said Elsa with determined eyes. "I will always put my Kingdom and my family first and especially _you_, because _you_ Anna will always be my _true love._"

Anna's heart filled with so much joy that she had to fight the urge to embrace Elsa with her boyish strength. But instead she follows her instincts and embraced her with all the strength she had.

"_Uff!_" Exclaimed Elsa.

"Why are you such a good big sister!?" Exclaimed Anna.

"Oh Anna, I'm not .. I wish I could believe it but I'm not." Replied Elsa with a sigh.

"But you are!" Exclaimed Anna as she pulled out of the hug. "You're the worlds greatest sister. I love you so much Elsa!"

Elsa's eyes filled with tears again as she pulled Anna into another embrace. "I love you too."

"Sisters first." Whispered Anna to Elsa's ear.

"Always." Whispered Elsa back embracing Anna tightly.

—

_Thursday _

_December 8th, 1842_

_Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean _

_**CLING! CLANG! CLANG CLUUNNGGG!** _"Whoa!" Yelped out Kristoff as his sword flew out of his hand causing him to almost fall to the floor.

"Remember keep your feet firm to the ground!" Exclaimed the feisty and sweaty strawberry blonde. "You always need to make sure they are always secure to the ground or else they're going to take advantage to make you lose your balance just like you did right now."

"Anna my dear, take it easy on Kristoff. In fact you should be taking a break soon, you've been training with him for the past hour." Commented Idun as she and Olaf sat on the steps of the docks watching young couple duel.

"Wow Anna is really good!" Exclaimed the goofy snowman. "Maybe she can teach me soon!"

"I don't think so Olaf." Chuckled Elsa as she walked towards Olaf and her mother. "But _if _Kristoff ever improves maybe then he can teach you." She teased.

"Hey! I've gotten a lot better since this morning! Kinda .." retaliated Kristoff as Elsa giggled to herself. "Besides I'm an ice harvester not a soldier."

"Not yet anyways." Commented Hans as he stirred the ships steering wheel from the upper deck as King Agnarr stood next to him looking through the captains telescope. "Remember your still joining the army."

"Yeah I know shhh!" Mocked Kristoff. He followed that up with a sigh as he went to pick up his sword, ready to go against Anna again.

"Perhaps I can offer some advice?" Added Hans.

"Oh no, don't you even dare!" Retaliated anna with a pointed finger to the air at him. Hans politely asked Agnarr to steer the ship while he made his way down to Kristoff and Anna.

"Okay so I was thinking, you are an ice harvester. Always have been and always will be. Well why don't you use that to your advantage. When the sword comes to strike you, firmly press your feet to the floor and jerk your body up like your about to go climb a mountain."

"Oohhh! Stop helping him!" Growled Anna.

"Okay okay I'll stop." Chucked Hans as he shot his hands up like he was just caught until he turned to Kristoff and whispered. "Try it out."

"Hey I heard that!" Growled Anna. Kristoff furrowed his eyebrows as he contemplated Hans words. He firmly pressed his feet to the ground and with his strong upper body he positioned himself, ready for Anna to come at him.

"Okay, come at me." Anna obeyed Kristoffs command and went after him with the sword. _**CLING CLING CLANG CLANG CLUUUUUNNNNGGGGGG!**_

"Uff!" Grunted Anna as her sword escaped her hand and she stumbled back and hit the floor. "Heeeyyyy!" Exclaimed Anna in the same manner she did when Hans _accidentally _hit her with sitron.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry are you hurt Anna!?" Asked Kristoff as he ran forward and lifted his feisty strawberry blonde girlfriend to her feet.

"Yes I'm fine _Kristopher!_" Chuckled Anna. "And you!" She said turning around to face her arch nemesis and former fiancé. "Stop giving Kristoff advice, he needs to learn by himself!"

"Oh Anna stop it." Giggled Idun as Elsa joined in with her. "He's just trying to help and Kristoff was able to counter your maneuver."

"His advice did help Anna .." Commented Kristoff as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Come on let's go again, teach me more feisty pants."

Anna rolled her eyes with a smile as she returned back to Kristoff. "Okay then, come at me!" **_CLANG! CLING!_ _CLANG! CLANG!_**

"Good job." Commented Elsa with as smile as he made his way back to the stairs where her and Idun were.

"It's nothing." Shrugged Hans with a smile of his own. "Kristoff is a good learner and he's capable of many things. He'll make a great soldier."

"Of course he'll make a good soldier!" _**CLANG!** "_He's good at everything!" _**CLANG! CLANG!** _Elsa and Idun giggled at the feisty strawberry blonde as they rolled their eyes.

"Say Hans, what inspired you to join the navy anyway?" Asked Idun to her former son-in-law.

"Ever since a young boy I've always admired the ocean. It's just always reminded me that there's a whole world out there with many different types of people. Then I met _Admiral Billie_ and he taught me all he could about sailing."

King Agnarr shut his head up.

"Hold on .. Admiral Billie??" Said King Agnarr as Elsa and Idun looked up to the king. "_The _Admiral Billie??" Asked King Agnarr now more intrigued as he stepped forward.

"Yes your majesty, he spent some time in the Southern Isles in 1830 and trained me as much as he could about sailing and naval life."

"Incredible." Breathed out Agnarr as he made his way down the stairs where Idun and Elsa where. Elsa furrowed her eyebrows followed by a grin at her fathers strange behavior.

"My dear, who's Admiral Billie?" Asked Idun.

"Why Admiral Billie is the greatest Admiral to ever exist in Scandinavia! He's a legend Idun, everyone who's ever been a sailor knows about his greatness!"

Idun rolled her eyes playfully as Elsa grinned at seeing her fathers joyful exclamation.

"I've met him a couple times, even fought by him side by side. That man is incredible to work with!" Exclaimed Agnarr with a giant smile on his face.

"Indeed he was your majesty. I was very grateful for meeting him and training with him before he passed." Replied Hans.

"So I assume he inspired you to join the navy as well?" Asked Agnarr.

"Yes he was one of them and well .. I wanted to get away from The Southern Isles. It never felt like home to me." Replied Hans as Elsa listened.

"You never ended up getting along with your brothers or father did you?" Asked Idun with a somber expression. King Agnarr leaned closer to listen to the conversation as his old friend King Sorin had now been brought to the light.

"Only one. Lars, he's the one that helped me take out my frustrations in books and literature and could relate to me, he knew what it was like to be picked on as the youngest at one point, but even then I never did have a _close sibling_ in a way. Three of my brothers pretended I was invincible and the others, well they just played along whenever the teasing came."

Sadness filled Elsa and Iduns eyes. If there was one thing that Elsa absolutely hated hearing was how Hans brothers ignored him and teased him. She could only imagine how he felt when Anna on the other hand was only ignored out of love.

Hans was surprised to realize that the loud noise of sword dueling had come to a pause. He turned around to find none other than Anna staring at him but there was no grudge or bitter in her eyes. There was .. _compassion_. If anyone in the world understood how Hans felt, it was Anna.

They stared into each other's eyes as they both started to remember the night of the coronation ball when they were outside the castle grounds and how they both shared each other's experience of being the _spare_.

"And what about your father?" Asked Idun. "Did he ever .. open up to you?"

"Open up?" Asked Hans with curiousity. "I-I don't recall my father ever opening up to me. He umm .. never really regarded me."

That's when Agnarr's heart dropped. At hearing Hans declaration of how Hans never had memory of Sorin ever opening up to him or in other words, loving him.

_Damn it to hell .. he doesn't remember anything .._

"If I may?" Asked Hans as Idun gave him a loving nod for him to continue. "How long have you known my mother and father? I mean I understand that royals, especially in Scandinavia know of each other through balls, trade meetings and even coronations but .. With all due respect I get the feeling that you've know of them on a more .. personal note."

Even Elsa and Anna were curious as they waited anxiously for their mother to respond. How is it that in all these years they never told Elsa about a young boy only two years older than her from the Southern Isles who was supposed to be betrothed to the crown princess of Arendelle.

Idun nervously licked her lips as she looked up to her husband who had his own lips pressed together as the memories of Sorin returned to him. With just one of Iduns nervous look, Agnarr took initiative and immediately answered for his wife.

"I have known your father King Sorin, for a very, very long time Hans .. him and I were close."

Hans eyes widened in surprise as Elsa and Anna's jaw dropped in shock. "Really .. I-I never knew that .." said Hans as Elsa and Anna's eyes widened in surprise at their fathers comment. "And what of my mother, have you known her for a long time as well??" Asked Hans now curious.

Idun stared deep into Hans emerald eyes as she studied his face that reminded her of her dear friend Magdalia. She smiled lovingly at him as she stood up on her feet and walked a few inches before him placing her gentle hands on his shoulders like a mother does to her son.

"Yes I have." Replied Idun. "But all I can say Hans, is that I love your mother _very _much. I always have. She means so much to me like how Anna and Elsa mean to each other. I promise all will make sense soon."

Elsa never thought anyone could even compare to her astonished yet curious facial expression, that is until she saw Anna. Both sisters with one glance at each other were already pondering what on earth their mother meant by that.

—

_Corona_

"I don't know Ari .." Sighed Magdalia as she and her dear friend sat at the library drinking their usual tea in the afternoon. "I don't even know what to write back to him."

"Just write whatever comes to your heart Maggie!" Exclaimed Arianna as she put down her tea at the table. "What's important is Sorin knows where you stand and how you stand in regards to Hans."

"He _knows_ where I stand, he knows that I believe with all my heart that Hans is the chosen true king to rule by Elsa's side. And he knows that too! He used to believe it too but he's just so stubborn to admit it." Scoffed Magdalia as she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe there's more to the story we don't know .." Replied Arianna after a few painful silent seconds. Magdalia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she glared at Arianna like she just grew another head.

"Look I know it might sound crazy and I don't give any excuse to Sorin for how he has behaved himself these past 20 years but we both know he was _never_ like that."

"But Ari—"

"He's still in there Maggie. The old Sorin we both know and love is _still_ in there. Somewhere deep down inside all that stubbornness—"

"**No** Ari!" Said Magdalia with a sudden raise in her voice which caused Arianna to jerk back. "That boy we once knew is gone. You can't imagine the pain and anguish I've had to endure in seeing my son, my own _son_! Be neglected by his brothers and worst .. his own father!"

"But Maggie—"

"All Hans ever wanted was for his father to love him!" Tears were now threatening Magdalias eyes and her voice began to crack. "And all he did was .. ignore him! I get what he did to Runo and to the Southern Isles and how much that scared him but .. he was only a child Ari! He was scared and he was only defending himself and—"

"Magdalia." Said Arianna with a sudden sharp but loving tone. "Sorin adored him .. do you forget that? Sorin _adored_ Hans and favored him .. he still loves him, deep down inside all that pride I'm sure he _still _loves him. And he still loves _you. _I just know it."

Magdalia exhaled deeply as she wiped the tear from the corners of her eyes. "I wish I had your hope Arianna."

Queen Arianna took Magdalias hand with her own and set it on her lap as she met her friends emerald eyes with her own green. "Maggie .. I lost Rapunzel for 18 years .. for 18 years I had hope and faith that she was still alive. For 18 years people called me crazy for believing such a thing. And for 18 years I prayed to God the Father to reunite me with my daughter."

Magdalia pressed her lips together as she looked down at the royal rug in shame, remembering how much her dear friend Arianna had to endure. She thought herself foolish for ever forgetting.

"I know what it's like to feel like hope is all lost, to feel like God has abandoned you. But he hasn't Maggie .. you have spent your whole life praying to the Father for Hans. Now, it's time to pray for Sorin."

Never have any words touched her in that moment. Magdalia smiled at her dear friend and they embraced each other with love.

"I wish I was as wise as you Ari." Said Magdalia as a tear fell from her eye.

"My dear." Said Arianna wiping Magdalia's tear away. "I wish I was as **strong** as you. Ever since a young girl you've always showed your strength not just physically but also personally. You inspire us so much Maggie, you have no idea how much I love you."

"I love you more Ari." Said Magdalia embracing her friend again. "Very well then.. I'll respond to his letter."

—

_Saturday _

_December 10th, 1842_

_The Northern Isles (Denmark)_

Although the Northern Isles were the neighboring kingdoms of the Southern Isles, the truth was that they were indeed very different in many ways.

The Northern Isles Kingdom was more colorful compared to the Southern Isles. The weather was much cooler and the Kingdom was surrounded with beaches.

Prince Caleb and the Duke of Weselton made their way through the kingdom in the Southern Isles royal chariot. Many of the people recognized Prince Caleb and waved at him, bowed to him and even announced his name in holiness.

_Make way for Prince Caleb! All hail the crown Prince of the Southern Isles!_

The Duke of Weselton watched from the chariot as the kingdom of the Northern Isles payed tribute to Prince Caleb as he waved to the crowd. "They seem to love you your highness, must be nice having your cousin Eric as your neighboring kingdoms monarch wouldn't you say Prince Caleb??" Sneered the Duke of Weselton.

Prince Caleb eyes shut up and he immediately turned his attention to the old former Duke, glaring at him with intensity. "Do I sense jealousy or grudge??"

"Me? Jealous!?" The Duke of Weselton erupted in a evil laugh as he wiped his imaginary tears away. "Believe me your _Royal Highness_ I could never be jealous of you or your family. Unlike the Westergaards, I had to climb my way up to my position."

"Really? And how did that turn out for you _former duke._" Retaliated Prince Caleb as his blue eyes glared at the old Dukes ones.

"Now listen here young man! I—"

"No. **You** listen." Exclaimed Prince Caleb as he stood up on his feet. "Do not forget who I am. I am Caleb Westergaard, first born of King Sorin. I am the Crown Prince of the Southern Isles and I am also the cousin of King Eric, you are in _my _kingdom. _My_ home and don't you forget who it is you are working for."

The old dukes eyes widened with fear as the intense glare Prince Caleb gave the old duke. In reality Prince Caleb was right, the Duke was not on his turf and since he wasn't a duke anymore he had to obey Prince Caleb's orders if he wanted to become duke again in Weselton.

"You want to become royal duke of Weselton again? Well then you are going to follow my every order if you wish for my family to give the King of Weselton our blessing in defense to bring you back as royal Duke. I do not have time to play games with you. Is that understood?"

Before the duke of Weselton could even begin to come up with a way to respond to Prince Caleb, the chariot driver announced that they have arrived to King Erics castle.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sneered Prince Caleb as he quickly transformed his posture from threatening to princely as he jumped off the chariot in the most dashing way he could and made his way to grand entrance of the Northern Isles castle.

The Duke of Weselton quickly regained his posture as he cleared his throat trying to forget the threatening stare he received from Caleb and followed him behind with a few Southern Isles guards beside them.

They made their way to the beautiful and colorful castle that stood just right next to the seashore. The weather was beautiful, winter had come but it was a cool breeze of gentleness. In front of the large front doors were a few guards, servants and none other than the two monarchs themselves.

King_ Eric_ and Queen_ Ariel _of the Northern Isles.

"Your majesties." Said Prince Caleb as he dropped in one knee and placed his right fist over his heart in respect before the two monarchs. "It is a pleasure to be in your presence— whoa!"

"Come here you big dork!" Exclaimed King Eric as he ran up and hugged Prince Caleb almost causing him to fall back.

"You and those ridiculous royal greetings, I will not allow my own family to greet me like that ever, especially when my favorite cousin comes to visit!" Chuckled King Eric as he gave Prince Caleb a hard brotherly slap on the back.

"Oh Eric, you never change do you." Chuckled Caleb with a hiss from the hard slap as he patted his arm in return. He turned his attention the beautiful, blue eyed, bright red hair Queen who stood in royal posture with her hands clasped together giggling at the display of her husband.

"Queen Ariel." Said Caleb as he bowed before her. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise Caleb." Nodded Ariel with a giant smile to her cousin-in-law. "How are Clara and the children doing?"

"They are well your majesty." Replied Caleb with a smile in return. "Sorin in almost 11 years old and Madison will turn 7 next month. Clara sends her best wishes."

"Thank you Caleb." Replied Ariel. She then realized that behind Caleb was the old duke, standing firm and straight with one hand behind his back as always except he looked skeptical when she met his eyes. "And you, who might you be my lord?"

"Your majesties. My name is Alan Tudyk, I am the former Duke of Weselton." He leaned his body down with a deep and exaggerated bow which caused the toupee on his head to detach and hang in mid air. Like always.

Ariel snickered as she held in her adorable high squeak giggle which Eric loved. Even King Eric has to bite hit lip to make sure he didn't erupt in laughter.

"**Ahem**, it is a pleasure my lord. You must be the same duke then that was banned from Arendelle am I correct?" Replied Ariel fighting her urge to laugh as she changed her expression to a serious composure.

The Duke stood up straight again as his toupee fell back on his head gracefully. "Yes .." Sighed the Duke with annoyance in his tone. "That same one."

"May I ask what exactly it is you might be doing here?" Asked Ariel now able to hide her grin.

"If I may your majesty." Commented Caleb as he stepped forward. "I believe it's best we take this conversation indoors. If that is all right with the two of you?"

"Certainly!" Exclaimed King Eric with another hard slap on Caleb's back. _"Uff!"_

"Grimsby!"

The tall and skinny old manservant stepped forward from his spot and bowed before King Eric as his name was called. "Yes your majesty."

"Please show our guests to their rooms and inform the kitchen staff to prepare a glorious dinner for us. Today my beloved cousin has returned." Chuckled Eric as he once again slapped Caleb's back with brotherly love. Caleb hissed at the impact of Erics hand in the same spot, he could guess already how red his skin had gotten.

"Eric dear, lets not handicap your brother now." Giggled Ariel as she put her arm around her husbands. "Come gentleman, let us go inside."

—

_Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean_

Another beautiful day emerged as the sunrise appeared on the horizon. Our heroes had been sailing for about three days and Hans along with King Agnarr were able to have no complications when it came to working together as they're naval experience emerged into one.

As King Agnarr stirred the ship to the coordinates of Arendelle, Hans stood at the edge of the main deck as he looked into the captains telescope, scoping out any threats or dangerous waves that could be coming their way.

Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel giggled with each other as they watched the clumsy Eugene and Kristoff sword training. Kristoff was improving day by day. He wasn't as good as Anna, Hans or King Agnarr of course, but for someone who never held a sword his whole life he was doing quite well.

"Make sure your body is always open at a 45 degree angle Kristoff." Exclaimed Hans as he continues to study the waters with his telescope.

While Anna glared viciously at Hans and stuck her tongue out at him for his advice he'd given Kristoff, Elsa stared deeply at the auburned man. His shirt was open and it exposed his strong and well toned chest. He had one foot up on the edge of the ship as he balanced himself, the wind blowing gracefully as his auburned long hair did so as well.

He looked a true sailor. Elsa didn't even realize she had been staring for too long until Anna leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Enjoying the view again."

Elsa jumped with an adorable squeak as her hands instinctively went up to her heart as Anna and Rapunzel erupted in laughter.

"Anna! You need to stop surprising me like that!" Exclaimed Elsa still holding her hand to her heart.

"Come on Elsa! We know you were staring, we were too." Giggled Rapunzel until she yelped with pain as Anna's elbow met her side. _"Uff!"_

"Oh really?" Teased Elsa. "And what exactly were you two staring at."

"Ugh, it's not our fault the man is wearing the tightest breeches ever known to human existence!" Scoffed Anna. "Besides if your going to get to know a man on a more _personal _level then why be ashamed of what your admiring Elsa??"

"Shh Anna!" Hissed Elsa. "Not so loud!"

"Admiring what my dear daughters?" Came the voice from behind them. Queen Idun walked gracefully with her hands folded in front of her. She smiled at them teasingly and it was obvious she had overheard they're conversation.

"Oh hi mama! Just that Elsa here was admiring Hans back side— oww!"

"Anna stop!!" Exclaimed Elsa as she elbowed her sisters side. Her face had turned bright pink of embarrassment.

"Oh I see." Giggled Idun as she sat down in the middle of Anna and Elsa. "Well it isn't a bad thing to stare my dear. I've stared at your father many times when he was in the navy wearing those Arendelle naval breeches."

"EWWW MOM!" Exclaimed Anna in disgust as Rapunzel erupted with giggles. "Now I have to go wash my eyeballs!"

Even Elsa couldn't hide her giggle. Her mother had always been such an honest, graceful yet straightforward woman. It balanced her fathers stubborn and feisty personality. If there was one person her papa always listened to, it was her mama.

"Oh Anna." Giggled Idun. "It isn't a bad thing to compliment your man. Us woman for many years have been taught that we are to act like ladies and always be in our best ladylike behavior and indeed we should, but that doesn't mean we should take the time to not admire what we like."

"Truth!" Exclaimed a smiling Rapunzel as she agreed with her dear aunt.

"Isn't that right Elsa? After all you did sit on his lap that stormy night." Commented Idun with a naughty smirk of her own as Anna and Rapunzel giggled.

Elsa's eyes widened in embarrassment. "You-you know about that?" She then turned her attention to Anna and Rapunzel as she gave them a intense glare.

"Sorry Elsa, I couldn't help myself." Giggled Rapunzel as Elsa held the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Oh Elsa relax my dear it's fine!" Said Idun smiling at her. "I already knew you'd be coming back to bed late the second I saw you walk into the captains quarters with Hans

"I was just cleaning his wound mama .." Replied Elsa clearing her throat nervously as her pale cheeks began to blush.

"Sure you were my dear." Replied Idun as Rapunzel and Anna giggled even harder. "You're not the first one to do these things. If you knew half the stories your father and I did then—"

"Mom!" Exclaimed Anna in disgust as Rapunzel giggled harder than before. "Please stop I'm going to throw up .."

Idun giggled as she turned her attention back to her daughter Elsa. "What I'm trying to say Elsa is that this is all part of getting to know someone you have feelings for. You have to decide for yourself what is the right thing to do as well as what is the wrong thing to do."

"Does papa know??" Whispered Elsa nervously.

"Oh heavens no! And I don't intend on telling him ever." Winked Idun. "Now. How about I give you a few tips on flirting the next time you and Hans have some time to yourselves."

"Tips? What kind of tips auntie Idun??" Asked Rapunzel.

"I may not be all three of your ages anymore but I do have experience with men and they're way of flirting. You think your father is the only man that tried to win my heart over? Nonsense, he's just the only one that actually succeeded." Winked Idun to the three young women.

Elsa blushed as she smiled at her mothers hilarious honesty towards her father.

"We were actually going to give some tips to Elsa the next time she and Hans have a conversation mama." Said Anna.

"Well good, I'm happy you are helping your sister out Anna, now let's take some advice from your dear mother shall we?" Smiled Idun.

—

_The Northern Isles_

"Ah there you are!" Exclaimed Eric as he ran towards his cousin as he came down the royal stairs with the duke of Weselton follwing behind. "I hope you too are hungry, I head we're having _Frikadeller_ tonight!"

"Famished actually." Replied Prince Caleb chuckling. Suddenly the doors of the hallways barged open and out came running a little girl with Grimsby panting heavily from running after her.

"Princess Melody! Please don't run, your parents have guests—"

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Giggled Princess Melody as she ran to her fathers welcoming arms.

Her hair was dark like Erics but her eyes were her mothers, blue like the sea. And as far as facial looks go, she looked like both of them. There was no telling apart.

"Well what are you up to my little troublemaker!" Chuckled Eric as he picked her up in his arms and started to tickle her stomach. Melody erupted in giggles as Ariel smiled lovingly at her husband and daughter.

"Your majesties .." came Grimsby running as he bend down, holding his knees and panting uncontrollably. "Deepest apologies for the interruption .."

"No worries Grimsby, I'll take it from here." Smiled Eric as he turned his attention back to his daughter. "Melody, do you remember Caleb?"

"Who's Caleb?" Asked Melody innocently as she looked around only to find Caleb and the former Duke standing in front of her. "Is-is that old man over there??" Pointed Melody to the former Duke.

"Melody!" Said Ariel correcting her daughter.

The former Duke Scoffed as if he was offended by Melodys comment and was about to open his mouth until Caleb caught him off.

"He is rather old isn't he?" Chuckled Caleb. The former Duke wanted to rebuke Caleb at that moment but he had to bite his lip. He was after all working for him.

"You probably don't remember me Melody, I was there at the ship when you were introduced to your grandfather King Triton." Explained Caleb.

"Oh you know granddaddy Triton! He's a king under the sea!" Exclaimed Melody innocently.

The former Duke cringed as he gripped his fists. Ariel quickly glanced at the formers dukes body language. From what she has seen so far, she could tell that the former Duke was not fond over magic.

"Indeed he is." Chuckled Eric. "Come gentlemen, let us sit down and enjoy the meal that was prepared for us."

"Come my darling." Said Ariel to Melody as she took her in her arms lovingly, trying to ignore the former dukes hatred for magic.

All four of them along with Princess Melody sat around the large dining table as they're foods were brought out to them. Conversation was light as it mainly focused on Caleb and Eric catching up on how family was doing, how the children were growing and learning each day and how their kingdoms were progressing.

The Duke however seemed to be anxious as if he wanted to get to the main reason of their visit. Ariel could tell that he felt very uncomfortable around the dinner table, especially with her, a magical mermaid who became Queen.

_Here we go again .. _thought Ariel to herself.

"Tell me Caleb, how is my dear uncle Sorin doing?" Asked Eric as he sat his fork down after eating his final _Frikadeller._

"Health wise he is doing well." Replied Caleb as dabbed the dining cloth on his lips before setting it down again. "But on a more personal level he is .. worried."

"Oh." Replied Eric as his eyebrows raised as Ariel paid more attention as Melody sat on her lap eating drinking her cup of juice. "And why is that? Are things not well in the Southern Isles?"

"The Southern Isles is progressing fairly. Our termination of trade with Arendelle did take quite a hit but thanks to the Northern Isles and Corona we've had sufficient for our needs."

"Well that's always good to hear." Spoke Ariel as Melody sat on her lap and continued to eat. "We wouldn't want both our neighboring kingdoms to suffer through any complications, after all we do support each other and all of Denmark."

"Yes indeed." Spoke Eric. "Now why is it that you have come today my dear cousin? Not that I don't mind at all, your presence is highly welcomed here."

Price Caleb took a deep inhale before he turned to Eric and answered. "I came here on behalf of King Sorins orders .. I'm here to look for our youngest brother .."

The dining room became quiet all of a sudden as Ariel and Eric glances at each other with concerning eyes. Eric knew exactly who Caleb was talking about.

"Hans .." Replied Eric in a low tone.

Ariel's eyes widen as her fork fell from her hand midway to her mouth whispering a tiny gasp. Memories of her past returned to her as his face started to reappear in her brain.

_Hans .. _

"That's why I've come here today .." Replied Caleb as he pressed his lips together.

Eric stayed quiet as he started to ponder what to say next. His wife Ariel was staring at him as her eyes were showing nothing but full support and patience as she waited for her husband to say something. But deep down inside .. she was remembering him. She was remembering Hans ..

Eric met her eyes and with a tiny smirk he inhaled deeply before turning his attention to his daughter who was just enjoying her food without a care in the world. His smile grew more lovingly as she stared at her as every second passed by.

"Grimsby." Called our Eric as his man servant stepped forward with his hands behind his back.

"Yes your majesty."

"Can you please take Melody to her play room so we can finish our meeting in private?"

"Of course your majesty. Princess Melody, if you may?" Said Grimsby as he held his hand out in a polite gesture.

"Aww daddy! I want to stay with you and mommy!" Retaliated the blue eyed and black haired little girl with pouty lips.

"I know my darling but daddy and mommy have an important meeting at the moment. After we get done I promise we will meet up with you again." Replied Eric smiling at his daughter.

"Okay .. do you promise mommy?" Asked Melody as she she looked up innocently and met her own blue eyes with her mothers.

"Of course my little darling, I promise when I'll come find you I'll sing you your favorite song." Said Ariel smiling at her daughter.

"Yay!" Cheered little Melody as jumped off her mothers lap and started to run away as Grimsby started to chase after her, that is until her mother called her.

"Melody! Are you forgetting to do something?"

Melody furrowed her eyebrows in confusion but then it finally dawned on her what she was taught to do when excusing herself after eating.

"Oh right!" Exclaimed Melody as she curtsied in front of all of them like a royal princess. "Please excuse me and enjoy the rest of your night."

Caleb smiled at hearing Melody's respectable words that she was being taught to repeat as a princess. "Have a good evening Princess Melody." Said caled as the former Duke nodded respectfully as the little princess ran off with Grumsby follwing behind.

The doors closed behind them and the only ones in the grand royal dining room where the four of them as they sat in silence around the dining table. Caleb and the former Duke waited patiently for Eric to say something but all Eric did was tap his fingers in the table repeatedly as he held his chin with his hands, pondering over what he should say.

The mood had changed entirely, Ariel was very aware of the whole situation since she had married into the Westergaard family. Hans crimes in Arendelle almost affected the neighboring Northern Isles as the people tried to claim all the Westergaards were corrupt. And in a way .. they were.

Her opinion on Hans however wasn't as bad from what her husbands cousins claimed. She was introduced by Eric personally at her wedding on the ship, the whole Westergaard clan was there.

_Admiral Hans Westergaard _at that time was only 21 years of age and he was fairly quiet the whole wedding. He seemed like a bright young man and very charming from when she was introduced to him at her wedding.

But there was something else .. something she hadn't told her husband about Hans. You see that wasn't the first time Ariel and Hans met each other.

They've had a run in a long time ago and she immediately recognized who he was because she felt something she was around him .. something she couldn't describe

"I can assure you that he isn't here." Said King Eric suddenly causing Ariel to snap out of her flashback she was having of her wedding .. and Hans.

"Believe me if he was I would have known immediately and had him brought here to the castle. I wouldn't risk the safety of my people."

"I understand. But King Sorin has asked that all of us go to all 12 kingdoms in search for him." Replied Caleb.

"By us you mean ..?"

"All 12 of us."

King Eric exhaled deeply as he leaned back on his chair. "I see .." he rested his hands on his lap as Ariel sat in silence staring at her husband afraid he might say something he would regret.

"What exactly has Hans done this time?" Asked Eric as he met Caleb's eyes. "Last I heard is that he's a free man."

"It's King Sorin who feels that he shouldn't be free .. he fears that he is a threat and can still cause a lot of trouble to many of the kingdoms." Replied Caleb.

"And it's not just him that can cause trouble to the rest of the kingdoms!" Interrupted the former Duke as Caleb glared at him for interjecting in. "We also have another threat that could easily wipe us all out!"

_Yup, this man hates magic. _Thought Ariel to herself, she knew exactly who the former Duke was talking about.

"Ah yes, Queen Elsa .." Replied Eric still maintaining his posture and not seeming bothered by the dukes sudden abruption. "Rumor has it the _Snow Queen _herself has made him a free man. If that's the case I don't see why Uncle Sorin should be worrying about Hans overtaking another kingdom if everyone in Scandinavia has already marked him as dangerous."

Caleb sat in silence as he pondered what he could say next. In reality Eric was right. It made no sense as to why King Sorin would want his sons to find Hans if no one in Scandinavia was going to allow him into their kingdom again. All except two of course .. but not even they knew that.

"Believe me Eric .." began Caleb with a tired sigh as he met his cousins eyes. "I don't understand why my father wants us to find him but I know that he will not rest until we do. All I ask is if we may have permission to look around the kingdom for Hans and if we have no success in finding him then we will leave."

Eric sighed as he started to ponder Caleb's words, slowly rubbing his chin repeatedly. He stood up on his chair as he made his way in front of the fireplace, staring at the flames as if he was searching for an answer.

"The last thing I want is trouble in the Northern Isles. I know that Hans can't stay here because the people would revolt in seeing _The Fallen Son of the Southern Isles_. Now as I said in the beginning, Hans isn't here and if he were I would have been informed immediately. But I will respect Uncle Sorins wishes and allow you to search the kingdom for a week as long as you do so in secrecy and without trouble."

Ariel tensed up as she started to nervously play with her fingers. The last thing she would want is for Hans to get hurt. Despite his crimes she always admired him, never thought evil of him but saw him more as a misunderstood young man. When she heard the news of what Hans has done in Arendelle it saddened her because she still saw him as that young charming prince she met at his wedding.

But overall she now knew that she needed to talk to her husband regarding Hans and what she hasn't told him about what she felt the day she met him and every moment after ..

"As for Queen Elsa .." Sighed Eric. "The Northern Isles are not not trade partners with Arendelle and I assume that Queen Elsa has no interest in establishing such a relationship with the neighboring kingdom of the Southern Isles, considering the fact that I myself am a Westergaard."

"But your majesty—" began the former Duke until he was cut off by Eric.

"Nor do I have interest in starting problems with Arendelle and her Queen. My kingdom is not looking for conflicts of any kingdom, especially with the one the _Snow Queen _resides in. That being said, the Northern Isles shall always support the Southern Isles in every way possible, even war. But I ask you dear cousin, to not start war with Arendelle."

"Of course not Eric!" Exclaimed Caleb as he stood up on his feet. "I would never risk the safety of your family, people or kingdom!"

"Good." Smiled Eric as he met Caleb's blue eyes with his own. Suddenly they all turned their attention to alter former Duke as he cleared his throat so he can begin to speak.

"Your majesty, Arendelle is fat too powerful. As much as we hate to admit it, the truth is that Arendelle possesses too much power that could easily overthrow any kingdom if the Queen so chooses to."

"Are you suggesting we ought to worry my Lord?" Replied Eric as he raised his eyebrow. "Are you forgetting that the Southern Isles possesses the strongest military in all of Scandinavia? And that the Northern Isles is always bound to help its neighboring kingdom."

"Of course your majesty, but the _Snow Queen _can't be trusted. She possesses magic, magic! That sorceress can freeze us all into a eternal winter with a snap of her fingers, magic is truly evil your majesty .. and those who possess it will always be evil!"

"**NO**!" Shouted Ariel as she stood up on her feet. Her hands were shaking with anger and her husband could already tell that by the sounds of the sudden roaring oceans waters surrounding the castle that sea was ready to defend her if she felt threatened or angered.

She had enough of the dukes sneeres and comments regarding magic. She herself was not going to live another minute of hearing such words by the former Duke.

"I will not allow you to talk such _blasphemy _about magic! Do not forget who _I _am dear _duke_. I am **Ariel**, the sixth born daughter of _King Trtion_ and my dear mother _Queen Athena._ Although I may be Queen of the Northern Isles, I am still a princess of the kingdom of _Atlántica_! My father rules the seven seas with honesty, integrity and most important of all, **magic**!"

The former Duke of Weselton shook with nervousness at seeing Ariel stand before him, her eyes were flowing ocean blue and the waters was roaring like it was forming a hurricane. The seas were ready to attack at whoever offended King Tritons daughter.

"But-But your majesty .. Queen Elsa isn't like you, she controls winter, she can cause our kingdoms to go extinct and—"

"I do not know if Queen Elsa is evil or not. Rumors I've heard about her have been both good and bad. But they're just rumors .. I cannot judge someone I have not met and I _especially _will not allow someone to offend the beauty of magic." Growled Ariel as her first we're still shaking with anger.

King Eric quickly took initiative to stand by his wife's side and ease her anger by gently holding her arms. Ariel was very sensitive when it came to people with magical abilities. He knew how much she had suffered by the cruel words of the people who called her a _freak_ for being a magical mermaid.

The former duke blinked nervously. His mouth was dry and he couldn't come up with anything to respond to Queen Ariel. Instead Prince Caleb stepped forward.

"I apologize Queen Ariel for the cruel words the former Duke just spoke. It will not happen again."

Queen Ariel inhaled a deep shaky breath as she open her eyes to look at them. "No no .. I apologize I've lost my temper .."

"There there my love .." Whispered Eric in his wife's ear. "Well gentlemen I suppose it's time to retire for bed. You have my permission to start the search for Hans tomorrow morning."

"Thank you your majesty." Replied Caled as he bowed before him.

—

_Sunday_

_December 11th, 1842_

_Corona_

"Land ho!" Exclaimed the captain as the Southern Isles ship arrived at the docks near a large snowy forest just outiside the kingdom of Corona.

"Land ho-owwwww!" _Cough! Cough! _Exclaimed the captain as a large hand grabbed his throat causing him trouble to breathe. His feet dangled in mid air as he was lifted up by the tall and strong individual.

"We heard you." Growled the large older twin brother, prince Rudi as he glared at the frightened captains eyes.

He let go of the captains throat causing him to fall on his back, rubbing his sore throat as he gasped for air. The two large twins stepped out of the ship as they headed down to the docks.

Prince Rudi and Prince Runo had changed into their _hunting _attire. They're blades were strapped on their bodies as was their canteens of water.

_Sniiifffff .. _"Mmmm." Growled Rudi as he exhaled deeply letting the sweet smell leave his large nostrils. "Corona .."

"It's been a while." Replied Runo as he stood behind him.

"Last time we were here was when mother picked us up. We were just given freedom." Said Rudi remembering the memory of seeing their mother pick them up from prison after being set free.

"You were crying like a baby." Chuckled Runo in his deep and low tone laugh.

"HEY!" Growled Rudi at his laughing twin brother. "I had— something in my eye okay!?"

"It's okay brother." Chuckled Runo. "You missed mom as did I, it was nice crying on her shoulder when she embraced us." It was true, although the twin brothers were large and threatening they were always gentle when around Magdalia.

"Let's just get this over with." Scoffed Rudi and he led the way down the familiar forest.

"Wait, shouldn't we visit mother first?" Exclaimed Runo. Rudi rolled his eyes as he kept walking forward.

As always there was nothing unusual going on around the forest, it was quiet and peaceful with no signs of unusualness. That is until the sudden eruption of loud fighting and drunk men filled the air.

Rudi and Runo glanced at each other knowing very well what that noise was and what it meant. Grinning at each other, they walked forward follwing the noise to the infamous pub.

_The Snuggly Duckling_

"Home sweet home." Chuckled darkly the older twin brother as he barged into the pub.

As expected they found Vladimir beating up on Big Nose and several men, Hook-Hand playing the piano and singing songs of men, mime performing his usual silent displays and a drunk Cupid swinging around the pub with nothing but a diaper.

Immediately in union all the men gasped as they saw the two large individuals slowly walk into the pub as every step they took almost shook the entire pub. Hook-Hand slowly stood up from the piano bench as he squinted his eyes to see who the two large men were.

Immediately he realized who the idviduals were as he noticed the ginger hair, scars on their chins, one with an eyepatch and the other with sideburns.

"Sideburns and Patchy?? The _Stabbington Brothers .._" Whispered Hook-Hand as his eyes and everyone else's in the pub widened in surprise.

They're presence easily silenced the men m, even giant Vladimir was nervous as he backed away slowly, making room for the two twin brothers as they walked forward.

"Good to see you again Hook-Hand." Chuckled Rudi darkly as he sat on the high table taking a random mans beer from his hands and drinking it like it was his.

"Its-it's good to see you as well.." chuckled Hook-Hand nervously. "What are-what are you doing here? Not that we don't mind just .. curious."

"Visiting of course." Replied Rudi sarcastically as he took another sip of his beer.

"I thought you two were banned from Corona??"

"We've paid our penance. As long as we are supervised then we are fine."

"And who's supervising you two?" Chucked Hook-Hand.

"That's none of your concern now is it?" Replied Rudi with another sip of his beer. Hook-Hand swallowed nervously. "I'm actually here in search for someone."

"Well if it's _Flynn Ruder_ your looking for then he's in the castle, he did marry princess Rapunzel after all."

"Aye." Said the men in the pub in union who had the utmost respect and love for dear Rapunzel.

"We're not here for Flynn."

"Oh, then who?" Asked Hook-Hand. Rudi took another sip of his beer before answering casually.

"_Hans Westergaard._"

Gasps filled the pub as the _Snuggly Duckling _men began to murmur to each other at the mention of the name. Almost all of them had a _personal _history with Hans.

"_Admiral_ Hans Westergaard??" Chuckled Hook-Hand. "Last I heard was that he was sent back to the Southern Isles for what he did to Arendelle." The men burst into laughter all while Rudi and Runo remained quiet. "He isn't here is that's what your wondering. And if he was we'd immediately put him to death ourselves."

The men in the pub all erupted in agreeance at Hook-Hands comment, all while Rudi drank his beer peacefully.

"Well, if you see him make sure to let me know." Said Rudi as he got out of his chair. The suddenly in the blink of an eye he grabbed Hook-Hands shirt and lifted him up on his feet as he glared at his eyes.

The men all jumped into action ready to attack until the other large brother took out his large sword and dared anyone to step closer. Rudi pulled him close to meet his face while Hook-Hand struggled to break free.

"Is that clear?" He whispered to Hook-Hand eavily."

"Yes-Yes it's clear." Gasped Hook-Hand. Rudi released his grip as Hook-Hand fell on his rear end.

"See you around gentlemen." Saluted Rudi as Runo out his sword back in and followed his older twin brother to the door. "Oh and hook-hand, you never saw us, is that understood?"

"Y-yes .."

The twins left the pub as the door shut behind them.

—

_Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean_

Late afternoon after dinner had ended, our heroes found themselves enjoying the cool breeze as they sat in a circle outside the main deck watching Elsa display her glorious magic in front of everyone but more importantly, in front of her little siblings Kai and Gerda.

"Again! Again!" Giggled little Gerda as she jumped up and down eager for Elsa to create another life size sculpture of themselves.

"I think that's enough ice sculpting for one day children." Giggled Idun as she was being held in the arms of her husband.

"Awww but mama .. one more?? Pleasseeee." Plead little Kai with his adorable puppy eyes.

Elsa giggled as she started to wave her hand around to summon her powers. "Okay Kai, one more." Wind a flick of her wrist Elsa creates a life size sculpture of her mother and father dancing. Everyone in the group laughed with joy at seeing the snow versions of the King and Queen.

Even Hans had a giant smile on his face from ear to ear. Elsa blushed as she quickly glanced at seeing Hans smile as she hid her plantnium lock behind her ear. This is what she loved seeing about Hans the most, his smile. The whole world stops moving whenever Hans experienced genuine happiness.

"Well would you look at that." Giggled Idun. "I think Elsa is trying to tell you that you'll need to take me dancing soon my King."

"For you, anything my dear." Replied Agnarr with a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Just let me strengthen my leg and I promise I'll dance with you the next time there is a ball in Arendelle."

Elsa sat with her elbow rested on her leg and her hand holding up her chin as she admired how much of a perfect couple her parents were. They balanced each other so perfectly well with their different personalities.

"Papa." Said Gerds suddenly. "Can you tell us a story before we go?"

"Yes please papa!" Exclaimed Kai. Elsa and Anna giggled, they knew first hand how well their papa was at telling stories.

"Very well." Said King Agnarr as Gerda and Kai cheered in union. Even Elsa and Anna grinned like little children as they made themselves comfortable around the circle.

"Now let's see here .. what kind of story can I tell you all hmmmm— oh I know, have I ever told you kids about the time I met the legendary _King Triton _of _Atlántica_." Said King Agnarr.

Elsa and Anna grinned. They've heard this story many times before, but what they didn't know was that the story their father told was true.

"Who's King Triton??" Asked Olaf.

"King Triton is a legendary merman that lives under the sea and reigns as king. Agnarr here claims he saw him." Giggled Idun as the rest of the group joined in laughter.

Except Hans ..

"It's true Idun!" Exclaimed Agnarr. "So there I was right, the year was 1809 and we were in an alliance between Denmark and Norway. We were at war against Sweden and—"

"Wait I'm sorry." Said Hans suddenly. "The war against Sweden?? My father was there .. he was—"

"General of the Southern Isles army .. I know Hans." Said Agnarr smiling at him. Elsa and Anna's eyes widened. "Your father .. was a brave and skilled warrior, very loyal. Sorin and I had much success when we worked together during the war .."

Idun pressed her lips as she started remembering Sorin and her dear friend Magdalia. Before Hans, Elsa or Anna could say anything else, Agnarr continued his story.

"It was violent war and our ships were gong down fast and the storm was coming down heavy on us. Your father, Sorin had to retreat his men from land, Sweden was attacking viscously and your father didn't want to risk losing more men."

Hans leaned closer paying close attention to the kings story.

"Arendelle were the only ships left from Norway besides Denmark of course, Admiral _Billie_ had to take command and block Sweden from pursuing us any further. We thought we'd be dead until .. until it happened."

"What happened?" Asked Anna now very curious. Her and Elsa never heard their father tell this story so specifically.

"He appeared. Out of the waters emerged King Triton in anger. With his all mighty powers he sent all ships on both sides to the land, forcing us to stop the fighting. King Triton saved us from killing each other that day."

"Wow!" Said Gerda and Kai in union while the others giggled.

"Oh papa, even it was the powerful and legendary king Triton, why would he appear in the middle of the war especially one that didn't involve him." Laughed Anna.

"We were in his territory Anna, he was angry that we were fighting above the sea, all the pollution and smoke must have fallen to their home." Replied Agnarr.

"What did he look like?" Chuckled Eugene.

"_Magical._" Replied Agnarr. "His eyes were blue in anger as the seas obeyed his every command."

"I believe it." Said Hans suddenly causing all of them to silence and stare at him like he was crazy. "I've seen mermaids at sea and my cousin King Eric of the Northern Isles married Queen Ariel. She's a mermaid and the youngest daughter of King Triton."

"Wait .. are you saying the stories about her are true??" Asked Elsa with furrowed eyebrows.

"Of course." Replied Hans.

"Thank you Admiral!" Exclaimed Agnarr. "Glad to know I'm not the only one!"

"They're just stories!" Retaliated Anna. "_Hans Christian Andersen_ inspires these stories by his books and people point their fingers at a random royal like Ariel and accuse her of being a mermaid."

"Oh she's a mermaid trust me." Replied Hans.

"_Pfft_, whatever!" Replied Anna turning her attention back to her parents. "Mama weren't you and father courting around that time?

"Not yet." Giggled Idun. "I was 14 years of age at that time and before your father went to the war I made sure he knew that I would wait for no man, regardless of him being crown prince and a admiral."

Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel giggled.

"And she was right." Sighed Agnarr as Idun giggled. "By the time Sorin and I had returned from the war and visited your mother in Corona at your aunt Arianna's wedding, she was dancing with several men, all of them were flirting with her, trying to kiss her hand and whisper things to her ear."

Elsa, Anna and Idun giggled in union at seen their fathers jealous expression form in his face as he started to remember the wedding.

"Your mother was there too Hans." Said Idun.

"She was!?" Exclaimed Hans, Elsa and Anna in disbelief.

"Oh yes, Sorin was burning with rage at seeing Magdalia dance with handsome princes. You see your mother is known for being a wonderful dancer."

"She is actually." Chuckled Hans softly.

"And so _Prince Agnarr _and _Prince Sorin_, having been overcome with jealousy at seeing the women they had their eyes set on during the war be dancing with other princes, decided to challenge the princes for our hand." Giggled Idun as Agnarr shook his head in disbelief at his wife's behavior.

"Wait, What!?" Exclaimed a giddy Rapunzel.

"Agnarr and Sorin challenged all 25 princes who were trying to court us to a duel." Laughed Idun at remembering the memory.

"NO WAY!" Exclaimed Anna in laughter as Kristoff smirked at her. "Papa you really did that!?"

"I had to." Scoffed Agnarr. "Your mother was letting all these _princes_ take her hand and guide her to the dance floor, I needed to let them know she was mine."

Anna and Rapunzel awed in union as Elsa brought her hand to her mouth and covered it with a giggle.

"Now that's what I call game, way to go uncle!" Exclaimed Eugene as Agnarr furrowed his eyebrows.

"Gotta agree with him there." Chuckled Krostoff as he took a bite of a carrot and then shared it back with Sven. Agnarr's nose curled in disgust at seeing his youngest daughters boyfriend share his snack with the reindeer like there was no harm done.

"And so there we were, Magdalia and I just two young 15 year old princesses watching these two princes take on 25 others princes all at once." Laughed Idun. "In the middle of your own mothers wedding! Can you believe the nerve of those two Rapunzel??"

The whole group burst into laughter as Agnarr pouted his lips trying to hide his growing smirk.

"Your mother was embarrassed at seeing her own little brother crash her wedding like the way he did Rapunzel." Laughed Idun.

"I can't believe it!" Laughed Rapunzel. "My mother never told me about this!"

"Hah! I don't blame her." Laughed Idun. "Who else would want to see their own little brother sword fight at their own wedding, your own mother was tempted to lock him and Sorin in the dungeon."

"What about Freddy what did he do??" Asked Eugene excitingly about his father in law.

"He was laughing!" Exclaimed Idun in laughter as the whole group laughed with her. "He found it entertaining and allowed them to have their duel, Arianna was _furious_ with him, she was considering sleeping alone that night and not consummating their marriage!"

Tears were rolling of the face of the whole group. Although Kai and Gerda didn't understand half of what was going on, they just joined in laughter at seeing their growing family happy.

Elsa was laughing so hard that she started snorting, causing Anna and Rapunzel to laugh even harder. They were in happiness, all of them.

"I can't believe it papa." Said Anna trying to breath normal again. "But what happened afterwards, did you two win??"

"Oh we won all right." Smirked Agnarr pridefully as he followed it up with a chuckle. "I earned the right to be hers that night. So no prince was able to steal her for the night for the rest of the wedding."

"Awwwww!" Exclaimed Anna and Rapunzel in union as Elsa smiled lovingly at her parents.

"And what did he say to you mama!?" Asked Elsa now excited.

"Well my king." Said Idun giggling. "Tell them what you said to me."

Agnarr chuckled. "I went up to your mother and said .. _I thought you said you'd wait for no man, but yet you clearly waited for me to finish this duel._"

Idun giggled. "And I said .. _You fool, have you forgotten that I've been writing to you and only you everyday during the war? That I've gone though sleepless nights thinking of you? Of course I've been waiting for you, you were just late._"

"**AAAWWWWWWWW**!!!." Exclaimed Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel and Gerda even louder. Even Elsa couldn't hide her giddiness anymore.

"That is so romantic!" Squeaked Rapunzel holding her cheeks with her face.

"And so Agnarr fought his way for me, while Sorin for his way for Magdalia." Giggled Idun.

"I never thought my father was like that." Chuckled hans softly. "I just never imagined him ever doing something like that."

Agnarr and Idun glanced each other with somber expressions until turning their attention back to Hans

"There's a lot that all of you don't know. But all will be revealed soon." Said Agnarr smiling at them.

All of our heroes furrowed their eyebrows at hearing the words from the king. The more time went on, the more curious they became in finding out the truth.

"I think it's time we retire for bed." Announced King Agnarr as he stood up on his feet with the help of his wife.

"Already? But it's only eight in the afternoon papa!" Exclaimed Anna as she yanked Hans pocket watch from his pocket causing him to almost lose balance.

"You're father and I aren't young anymore my dear." Chuckled Idun. "Besides, I believe it's time for two of my children's bedtime."

Kai and Gerda moaned as Idun turned her attention back to her small children. "Already mama?? Can we just stay up a little longer pleassseee."

"If you go to bed early tonight you'll be able to wake up early tomorrow and have much more time to play with Olaf and your sisters." Replied Agnarr with a smile.

"Yay!" Exclaimed Kai and Gerda in union as they stood up on their feet and hugged their sisters and Olaf goodnight as they waved farewell to the rest of the group.

As little Kai and Gerda headed down the ship to go into their guest rooms, King Agnarr stood up on his feet and turned his attention to the 6 young adults.

"**Ahem**, please be on your best behaviors .." Said the overprotective King Agnarr until Idun slapped his arm.

"Agnarr .. our daughters are grown women, they know how to take care of themselves." Giggled Idun as she turned her attention to the rest of the group. "Have a good night everyone, we will see you tomorrow morning."

"Goodnight mama! Goodnight papa!" Exclaimed Anna as the king and queen headed back down to the ship to join their small children.

Elsa watched as she saw her parents make their way back to bed. It was .. _strange _for her to see her once energized father slow down and it wasn't just because of his leg, but because age was catching up to him as well as her mother although she still looked great despite her age. Hans was right when he said that she can pass as the literal twin sister of Elsa.

"Mama and Papa have gotten so old .." Commented Anna as Elsa snapped out of her pondering thoughts.

"That's how I feel about my own parents." Giggled Rapunzel. "It's quite funny seeing them slow down actually."

"What are you talking about blondie?? You're mother still looks great!" Replied Eugene. "I mean .. I should know since I'm married to her daughter."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Replied Rapunzel with a grin and her eyebrow raised.

"Look all I'm saying is if your mother who you claim to be old looks like the way she looks like now then .. I'm excited for the next 20 years ."

"Eugeeeneee!" Exclaimed Rapunzel as she playfully slapped her husbands strong arm. Elsa and Anna erupted into giggles and snickers at the hilarious chemistry between Rapunzel and Eugene. Even Hans and Kristoff were snickering.

Pascal rolled his eyes at Eugene's comment as he slapped his green chameleon lizard tale across his chin.

"I know my mother still looks great for her age Eugene! As does my auntie Idun, but what I meant to say is that as time goes on your body tires out. You go to bed earlier than usual, you take naps throughout the day and they start eating less. It's quite comical actually!" Giggled Rapunzel.

"It's not just that." Commented Kristoff as he made himself comfortable with Anna leaning back on his chest. "Elsa and Anna's parents have been working everyday for the last 6 years as immigrants in a new country with two younger children. It's exhausting."

"Especially for someone their age now .." added Elsa as she sat in the middle of her sister and Hans.

"I still can't believe that story! All of our parents were .. friends! It's weird .." Said Anna as everyone nodded their head in agrreance.

"Wait I have a question!" Blurted out Eugene like a child as he raised his hand in the air. "Now that your dad is you know .. _alive_, does that mean that your going to step down as Queen? Have him become King again??

Hans turned his attention to Elsa as he waited for her to answer. Even he was curious about Eugene's surprisingly _well thought _out question. He personally hoped she wouldn't step down as she was already a perfect ruler in his eyes.

"No." Replied Elsa as Hans gave out a relieved exhale. "Even if my father wanted to I wouldn't let him. They've been working for far too long and I plan on having them retire and live the rest of their days in peace."

Anna smiled at her sister, she was glad that without even talking about it they both knew what the right decision for their parents was. Now that they would be back with them in the Arendelle, that only meant that Elsa would need help around the castle.

In no way was Anna going to avoid meetings or even responsibilities around the castle anymore. She had a goal when returning to Arendelle, many of them to be exact. She was going to put in 100% of her effort as crown princess instead of her usual 70% .. she was going to make sure she's there for her younger siblings, she knows how difficult raising a 6 year old and a 3 year old at such an age that her parents were in.

But most importantly her other goal was keep an eye of Hans as always. She's gotten _used_ to him in a way, but she still hasn't forgiven him and she still can't trust him. She was gonna keep an eye of that _Westergaard._

"That's understandable, besides you've got a lot on your plate in Arendelle to get back to and I'm sure your papa isn't wanting to come back to thousands of documents and meetings to go over." Said Rapunzel as she followed it up with a giggle.

"Don't remind me .." Sighed Elsa as she shook her head. "I still have to go over October's trade arrangements to verify if the numbers were exact as we calculated. I won't be seeing the sunlight till the beginning of next year."

"Oh no you don't!" Exclaimed the feisty strawberry blonde sister. "If you think I'm going to let you lock yourself in your study all month during your birthday, Christmas and New Years then you have another thing coming!"

Kristoff snickered as he gazed upon his feisty girlfriend lovingly. She always cared about her sister and put her first above anything, even him. And he being the good boyfriend that he is respected and understood her intentions.

"You royals I swear .." chucked Eugene as Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel have him a glare. "Why can't you guys be simple like everyone else. Dont you guys love the simple life? Worrying about your own family instead of a whole _kingdom_??"

"Eugene .." Sighed Rapunzel as she held the bridge of her nose. "You _are_ a royal. You married into it remember .."

"Well .. Yes and no .." Replied Eugene as he snuggled up next to his giggling wife. "After all, I am your _dark prince."_

Hans and Elsa's eyes shot up immediately at hearing that claim escape Eugene's lips. Given their knowledge in books, history and royalty, both the blonde and auburned duo had the same strange feeling when hearing about the legendary _dark prince_.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on. What did you just say??" Asked Hans with furrowed eyebrows.

"Hmm.. Wait what—me??" Asked Eugene as he suddenly realized his mistake in admitting his secret. "Uhh nothing!"

"No you definitely said something." Replied Elsa with furrowed eyebrows of her own.

"Uhh—Uhh .. _help me out here blondie!_" Whispered Eugene. Rapunzel gave him a glare as to question him why he wouldn't just tell them the truth but Eugene's pleading eyes said otherwise.

"Umm it's just a silly nickname I have for him." Replied Rapunzel giggling.

Now Elsa knew something was up. Rapunzel wasn't one to give nicknames especially to her own husband Eugene. But she wasn't going to push her for an answer so she just _let it go_.

"**Ahem**, so anyone have any fun games to play or something??" Said Eugene with a crack in his tone as he nervously tried to change the subject.

"How about charades!?" Exclaimed a giddy Anna.

"Uhh yeah no, sorry _strawberry_ _blondie _but we've played that game too many times. And it isn't really that fun when _you know who_ loses all the time." Said Eugene in an exaggerated whisper.

"Hey!" Retaliated Elsa. "I just— I'm not good at charades okay .."

"Hey dont worry about it Snow Queen! I may have a game up my sleeve." Winked Eugene as he jumped to his feet and ran to the kitchens quarters. Seconds later _Flynn Rider_ came back out with with a large box of liquor glass bottles. And not just any liquor . . . _Rum._

"Oh great." Sighed Hans with a smirk as he rolled his eyes up to the sunset heavens immediately recognizing the famous sailors drink.

"So I know you 3 _princesses _aren't fond of beer since our last _drinking evening_ so I thought we'd go a little lighter." Eugene popped off a rum bottle of his own as he sniffed the opening with glee.

_Lighter?? Is he man!?_ Thought Hans to himself.

"Is that rum?" Questioned Elsa. Eugene's and Hans eyes widened with surprise of how the very own Queen of Arendelle recongnized the drink. Awkward silence filled the air as the astonished men glanced at Elsa.

"What!?" Exclaimed the feisty Anna. "Elsa and I have tried rum before .. kinda .."

"Kinda??" Grinned Hans with an amused chuckle.

"Ugh your such a loser!" Exclaimed Anna with her tongue sticking out at her arch nemesis. "Our Papa was a sailor did you forget that!? He has a full stock of rum in his personal study."

"And let me guess, you two got curious and decided to try it out yourselves." Chuckled Hans even harder.

"Kind of .." admitted Elsa with a giggle of her own.

"Kind of!? Hah!" Exclaimed Kristoff. "You and Anna kicked me out of the castle so you can drink _without feeling guilty."_

Elsa stuck her tongue out at her sisters boyfriend playfully. Hans smiled like a love sick puppy. He loved seeing this Elsa, the one where she didn't have to worry about royal protocols or anyone for that matter.

"We're so used to wine that any other alcoholic drink is bizarre for us so we ended up throwing up after the first drink." Admitted Elsa with a chuckle as everyone joined in laughter.

"But it got us _hammered!_" Exclaimed Anna in a very unladylike manner. "When Elsa gets drunk she turns into the funniest person _ever_!"

"Anna!" Exclaimed Elsa with shyness as a grin formed at the end of her lips. Everyone in the group laughed all while Hans became curious.

"It's true." Chuckled Kristoff with a shrug. "Remember Anna's birthday party?"

"I wasn't drunk! I was sick with a cold!" She deadpanned with a giggle.

"Hmm. Well if that's the case." Said Hans as he stood up on his feet and went into the kitchen quarters himself. He came back with a big jar of water in display.

"If your going to be drinking rum for the first time then I suggest you add a little water, that way the sugar doesn't hit you so strong." Said Hans as he started opening bottles of rum and pouring a little bit of water inside.

"That's why you and Anna threw up, your father drinks his rum like a true sailor, raw and natural. But as for you three." Said Hans as he handed all three bottles to the three princessses with his princely charm he still possessed. "I suggest we start out slow for you _beginners_."

Rapunzel and Elsa giggled as their cheeks grew hot pink while Anna on the other hand glared at Hans viscously.

"**Hmmph**! Like we should listen to you. _Ooh, I'm Hans Westergaard and I know so much because I was an admiral for the Southern Isles!" _Sneered Anna as she immitated her arch nemesis.

Hans smirked and for the first time he had the feeling to actually talk back. "Well .. you forgot to mention that I also beat you in sword duel."

The group of heroes ooed in union at Hans burn to the strawberry blonde. Anna of course only glared at him more while her mouth fell open in surprise.

"That— he— we— I almost had you okay!?"

"Actually you didn't." Chucked Hans. "But if it makes a difference, you are the best swordswoman I've ever met princess." Replied Hans with a smirk.

Anna while continuing to glare at Hans couldn't fight the small smirk in the corner of her own lips at hearing Hans praise for her. "You bet your ass I am."

"Anna .." Said Elsa correcting her sisters use of language with an obvious grin in her face.

"What!? I should be the one surprised with you! You've actually accepted the fact you might get drunk tonight." Retaliated Anna.

"Well .." shrugged Elsa with a guilty grin on her face. "If I'm going to be returning to a load work of paperwork in Arendelle then I might as well enjoy my last two weeks of freedom." Replied Elsa with that grin never leaving her face.

"Actually you have about a week and half your majesty." Replied Hans with a wink. "But who's counting .."

"Obviously you!" Scoffed Anna.

"All right can we drink already!?" Exclaimed Eugene impatiently. "I haven't had a good alcohol drink in almost a month!"

"Wait." Replied Hans as he dug into the box and handed Kristoff his very own bottle of rum.

"Heeeyyyy .." pouted Anna like a little girl. "Why does Kristoffs rum bottle have no water but ours does!? He hasn't drank a drop of rum his whole life!"

"I trust Kristoffs strong built can take the hard alcohol of rum." Replied Hans as he turned to meet Kristoffs eyes. "You can handle this .. right?"

"Please." Scoffed Kristoff. "If I can handle a a whole _shelf_ of beer I can certainly handle _rum._

"Suit yourself." Chuckled Hans as he turned his attention to the rest of the group. "Okay I think we're ready then."

"YES!" Exclaimed Eugene as he jumped up on his feet excitingly. "All right everyone stand up and raise your bottles!"

The group of heroes did as Eugene instructed and stood up on their feet as they surrounded each other in a large circle. They all raised their bottles of rum high in the air as they waited for whoever was in charge of the toast to deliver it so.

"All right what are we toasting for .. anyone have an idea?" Asked Eugene as he glanced at his fellow friends.

"Umm .. for our safety?" Replied Rapunzel as she shrugged.

"How about for the ship, that it guides us home safely." Added Kristoff.

"Wouldn't that be the same thing .." Replied Eugene with his eyebrow raised. Kristoff furrowed his eyebrows as he realized what he just said. It was the same thing ..

"Shut up!" Retaliated Kristoff.

"How about we toast for everything we've gone through. For this _incredible_ yet _exhausting _journey that is coming to an end as we finally make our way back home." Added Anna.

"That's a little too long of a toast isn't it?" Asked Eugene.

"Well what do you suggest huh!?" Retaliated the feisty strawberry blonde as everyone in the group except Hans began to murmur of what the best toast should be and how their own toast was the best one.

While Hans watched them argue he began to ponder of a toast he can declare to the group of friends that they have all become. There wasn't one word to describe this incredible closing journey, but he has realized that all this wouldn't be possible if it weren't for Elsa. She was the one who forgave him, set him free and would take him back in he kingdom of Arendelle.

More than anything he wished he could declare his toast to Elsa but he feared that would only make her uncomfortable and worst of all her sister upset. So instead he went for the thing he knew Elsa loved most besides her sister and her family.

"**Ahem**." Said Hans suddenly as everyone in the circle quieted down at hearing Hans clearing his throat for attention as he raised his bottle higher.

_"For Arendelle."_

Elsa's eyes widened as her heart raced for what seemed a thousand miles an hour. Hans toast was just _perfect_. It made Elsa's bosom burn with delight.

Even Anna was star struck at hearing such a perfect yet simple toast. She loved her country, she loved her kingdom and she knew by Hans toast that he really meant it.

Everyone else in the circle seemed to agree as they stared at Hans in silence at the simple yet _perfect _toast he declared for the circle. Because at the end of the day .. that's where they are headed. _For Arendelle._

_"For Arendelle." _Added the Queen herself as she suddenly stepped in closer to the group as lifted her bottle higher.

_"For Arendelle!" _Exclaimed the feisty princess with a more bolder tone.

_"For Arendelle!" _Exclaimed the strong blonde mountain man as he lifted his bottle of rum higher.

_"**For Arendelle! For Arendelle! For Arendelle**!"_

The heroes yelled out in union as they cheered in joy with another as the evening fell upon them and the darkness started to fill the skies.

They were at peace, they all felt the same feeling with one another. They were _friends_. Lifelong friends and they knew it. They could feel that although this journey would be coming to an end, it wouldn't be so.

"Bottoms up!" Exclaimed Eugene as he popped open his bottle and started chugging it down. The rest of our heroes in the circle followed Eugene as they rose their glasses to their lips and drank the rum.

Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel licked their lips several times as they furrowed their eyebrows at the interesting taste of the rum. To their surprise it tasted .. good. Not great but good.

"It tastes kind of .. sugary .." Said Rapunzel as she looked at the bottle.

"Sugar cane is the secret to rum." Replied Hans.

"Meh, I don't feel nothing yet." Said Anna as she shrugged.

"Oh don't worry, you will soon." Chuckled Hans.

"Yeah right!" Scoffed Anna. "You think one drink will get me wasted? No way."

Anna took initiative as she started chugging down the rum more. Elsa laughed at her feisty sister as she also brought the rum up again to her lips to drink. Before they all knew it, everyone was drinking their rums and having a normal conversation with one another, but Hans knew that it wouldn't be normal soon.

He smiled deviously as he glanced at his group of friends enjoying the night. Elsa from the corner of her eye while talking to Rapunzel and Eugene noticed Hans smiling at them as if he knew something was about to happen.

"_Drink up me hearties yo ho._" Chuckled Hans as he chugged down his rum like a true sailor.

_A few hours later .._

_**What will we do with a drunken sailor?**_

_**What will we do with a drunken sailor?**_

_**What will we do with a drunken sailor?**_

_**Early in the morning!**_

_**Way hay and up she rises**_

_**Way hay and up she rises**_

_**Way hay and up she rises**_

_**Early in the morning!**_

Hans, Kristoff and Eugene stood upon the upper deck with their arms huggeung each other as they kicked their right foot up to the left and then up to the right. All while singing the famous _drunken sailor_ song.

They were drunk. All of them were including the three royal cousins as they roared in laughter. Anna and Rapunzel were ballroom dancing with each other and Elsa had tears pouring down here face from all the laughing. Elsa was so drunk that she wasn't even hiding her snorts anymore.

_SNNOOOORRRTTTT!_

Rapunzel and Anna fell to the floor laughing at the ridiculous loud snort that they just heard come out of Elsa's nose.

"Rapunzel!?" Called out an obvious drunk Eugene while holding his third bottle of rum in his hands.

"Yes my dashing—_ Prince!" _Exclaimed Rapuznel as she hiccuped loudly from all the drinking. Her shoes were now missing and she was barefoot.

"Oh Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!"

"Of course my _Lost Prince of the Darkness!_" Rapunzel with a high and exaggerated pitchy voice began to sing her famous healing incantation song. Her short brunette hair begin to glow as the color of the sun while it grew into a long length almost touching the ocean below.

"Thank you my love now I shall— oh wait .. it's the other way around. You should be up here and I should be down there so I can climb up." Snickered Eugene as his wife erupted in giggles with him.

While Rapunzel and Eugene reinacted their scene of climbing up the hair, Elsa was crating all types of ice sculptures as she spinned around in circles like a little child.

"La la la la!!!" Exclaimed Elsa in her beautiful but drunk singing voice.

"Elsa?" Asked a drink Anna.

"What!? I'm _fiinneee_." Replied Elsa as Anna burst into more laughter.

"Hey!—Hey youuu." Said a dizzy Kristoff as he held on to Hans shoulders for balance. "I have a question for youuu."

"Yes my dear." Replied Hans chugging more rum.

"Did you and Anna ever you know .." _Mwah! Mwah! Mwah! _Said Kristoff as he kissed the air with his eyes closed.

"Nope. I mean she tried but she just barely— missed my lips." Winked Hans.

"Hey can I— can I just sayyyy that I respect you, you aren't such an asshole you know that?"

"T-thank you." Sniffed a drunk Hans as he started to grow tears. Kristoff embraced Hans with a large drunk mountain man hug as he picked up Hans from his feet, holding unto him tightly. But they soon lost balance and they both fell to the floor.

_Thud!_

"Hey, Hey Anna!" Yelled the loud _Snow Queen _excitingly to as she skipped her way to Anna. "Guess what!?"

"What." Replied Anna while chugging down more rum.

_"I just peed." _Whispered Elsa to her sisters ear causing Anna to guffaw and spit her rum out as both sisters erupted in laughter. "And it froze!"

Anna was completely right about Elsa, she was an entirely different person when intoxicated. She was bolder, more honest and a hilarious jokester.

"_Hey ... _HEY!" Yelled out the feisty Anna suddenly as she rose up on her feet and made her way up to the upper deck where Hans and Kristoff had both fallen to the ground in a drunken state while Euegene on the other hand was attempting his fifth try to climb up Rapunzels magical long hair.

"Get of my maaannnn!" Growled a drunk Anna as she started pushing Hans of Kristoff with her petite foot. Unfortunately her drunken clumsiness caused her to slip and she ended up falling right on top of Hans in the same way she did the first time they met each other.

"Oh boy .." Exclaimed Hans as the petite strawberry blondes body positioned herself perfectly on top of Hans in a too intimate way.

_"This is awkward."_ Giggled Anna as Hans started helping Anna up to her feet. _"Not cause you're awkward, but cause we're…I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?_ What am I even saying!? Back off _Westergaard!"_

Anna pushed Hans with all the strength she could possibly summon and ended up pushing Hans down the stairs as he started tripping over his foot. Due to him being intoxicated he couldn't think as fast as he wanted to and instead ended up falling his way out to the ships edge to fall into the ocean until suddenly—

_Whoosh!_

"Uff!" Grunted Hans as his back hit a magical ice cold wall blocking his way just before he fell into the water. He blinked his eyes repeatedly confused as to what he was feeling that was so cold on his back and then he realized who was in front of him with her hands up gracefully.

_"Glad I caught you." _Said Elsa with a giggle.

"Oh your majesty. Thank you." Chucked Hans as he stood up straight. "I would have gone overboard and I'm pretty sure I would be lost at sea."

"Well we wouldn't want that now would we." Giggled Elsa as she flinched her wrist up, causing the magical ice wall to vanish into little ice particles.

"How is your experience with rum going your majesty?" Asked Hans with a grin as he made his way next to Elsa who stood in front of the edge of the ship as the roaring night waves splashed on the ship.

"I. Am. **DRUNK**!" Yelled Elsa with a loud howl of laughter, totally unlike the usual Elsa.

"I can tell .." grinned Hans as he rubbed his ear from the loud exclamation from the Snow Queen. "So are they."

Elsa with love sick and drowsy puppy eyes followed Hans index finger to see a cheering Rapunzel and Eugene as they celebrated Eugene's successful climb up Rapunzels long blonde hair, meanwhile Anna and Kristoff were still engaging in a furious tongue battle in their mouths.

That's when Elsa got curious ..

"Have you really never been this drunk your majesty?" Said Hans with a dashing smile as he turned his attention back to Elsa.

Elsa's heart skipped a beat as he shined his perfectly white pearls at her. "Never. Ever." She replied licking her lips flirtatiously. "Let's play a game!"

Hans jerked his head back at the sudden loud exclamation from Elsa but quickly recovered his confused expression with a grin. "Sure why not." He chuckled. "What kind of game did you have in mind?"

"Truth." Said Elsa as she chugged down the rest of her rum and then threw it out to the sea. "Or dare."

"Hmmm." Said Hans playing along. "I don't see why not, let's do it then."

"You first _Admiral_." Giggled Elsa with a squeak.

"Okay, truth or dare."

"Truth!" Squeaked Elsa as she jumped up like giddy girl.

"What is your biggest fear?" Said Hans clearing his throat.

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows as she stared into the sea pondering his question. Shortly after a few seconds she turned her attention back to Hans and replied boldly.

"Losing my sister." Hans nodded in agreeance at hearing her bold but graceful declaration. "You're turn then, truth or dare." Said Elsa.

"_Dare_."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Dare?? Okay let's see .. hmmmm." Said Elsa as she tapped her chin repeatedly thinking of an idea. Hans chuckled in laughter of how animated Elsa was when drunk. "I dare you to .. push Eugene off the ship."

"_Pfft_, done." Said Hans as he hurried to a loud Eugene celebrating as he came behind him and wrapped his strong arms around Eugene's strong shoulders, preventing him from moving at all.

"Hey—What the? _Hans!_ Let go of me!" Hans only laughed viscously at Eugene while Elsa covered her mouth as she hid her giggles. "I'm serious let me go!"

"As you wish Replied Hans with a wink to Elsa as he quite literally let Eugene go as he screamed in fear, falling his way down to the sea.

_SPLASH!_

"Eugene!!! Replied Rapunzel as she ran to the side of the ship to see her husband struggling to maintain his head above water.

"I'm gonna kill you Hans!" Yelled Eugene as everyone except Rapunzel erupted into loud laughter.

"Hang on Eugene I'm coming!" Yelled Rapunzel as she threw her long blonde hair out to the sea for Eugene to climb on.

Hans made his way back to Elsa as they both laughed uncontrollably trying to catch their breaths like children.

"Easy." Said Hans with a smirk as he stood next to Elsa crossing his arms in pride.

"Okay relax _Admiral,_ don't boast yourself too much." Giggled Elsa.

"I believe it's my turn to ask the question." Said Hans raising his eyebrow.

"Oh no .." Said Elsa hiding her face with her hand.

"Oh yes." Chuckled Hans. "Truth or dare."

"Dare .." Sighed Elsa as she let her hands fall free to her lap as she turned her attention back to Hans.

"I dare you to .. sing to me." Grinned Hans.

"What!?" Exclaimed a drunk Elsa causing Hans to once again grab his ear. Although she didn't show it, Elsa could be just as loud as Anna.

"Umm yeah .." Replied Hans rubbing his ear.

"How— why do you want me to— how do you even know I can sing in the first place?" Asked Elsa nervously.

"Come on Elsa I know you can sing." Chuckled Hans. "You're a royal, like me. All of us royals grow up singing and besides I've heard you humming and singing to yourself almost everyday, you sing beautifully."

Elsa's eyes widened as her cheeks grew hot pink. She looked up to see the drunk yet lustful emerald eyes with her very own icy blue. "Fine .." she sighed with a giggle. "What song do you want me to sing?"

"A song that speaks about you, that speaks to your soul. A song that inspires you and has great meaning to you and who you are."

Elsa smirked at him, she knew exactly what song to sing and with a flick of her wrist her icy blue coat and boots disappeared and were replaced by her famous icy blue dress from two years ago.

Hans eyes widened with awe at seeing her beautiful power in display and his heart flustered with the beautiful dress and skin she was showing.

And then she sang ..

_**Let it go! Let it go!**_

_**And I'll rise like the break of dawn**_

_**Let it go! Let it go!**_

_**That perfect girl is gone**_

_**Here I stand in the light of day**_

_**Let the storm rage onnnnn!**_

Hans stared at the beautiful ice queen speechless as she threw out beautiful snowflakes and ice around the ship as it landed perfecly and gracefully, forming beautiful coats of white snow. She sang _angelically _and with _power_ like a true Queen. His cheeks burned bright red as her dress swayed back and forth exposing her pale and perfect skin.

**_The cold never bothered me anyway!_**

In almost perfect harmony a drunk Anna had joined her sister in singing the last words of the song. They erupted in laughter as if they've sang this song millions of times before. And indeed they have, they were sisters after all.

"Wow .." Applauded Hans as a drunk Queen Elsa curtsied in appreciation for her performance. "Now that was just .. _beautiful_."

"Thank you, thank you." Giggled elsa as her famous icy blue dress vanished and was immediately replaced by icy blue coat and boots.

"Now .. I believe you owe me a dare, Admiral." Grinned Elsa as she put her hands behind her back and walked over to the edge of the ship as she stared at the roaring waters.

"Of course your majesty, I am a man of my words. Shoot your dare." Replied Hans with a chuckle.

"Very well .." Said Elsa as she continued to stare at the waves. Seconds passed by and it looked as if she was thinking of a dare for him but in reality she already knew the dare, she was just nervous to tell him ..

"I dare you .." began Elsa as she took a long and shaky exhale trying to control her drunk state. She turned around with her hands still behind her back as she looked up to his admiral eyes.

"To tell me how you really feel about me— whoa!"

The ship went over a big wave just at that moment causing Elsa to lose her balance and fall backwards to the edge of the ship. Hans also fell the large impact as he was sent forward with Elsa to the edge. Elsa grabbed the edge of the wooden ship as hard as she could as her hands froze in spot. Her legs instinctively in fear of falling, wrapped around Hans waist as she pulled him closer afraid she might fall.

They were inches away from their lips as Hans breathed cold air from his mouth as it touched hers. They're bodies were touching each other, they're crotches in contact with each other as they stared into their eyes pondering what was happening and what they should do next.

But they both knew what they wanted to do next ..

Elsa lifted her left hand slowly as she ran it down his right side of the face, feeling how smooth and **warm **his skin was under her cool touch. Her thumb slowly traced his lips as if she was touching holy grail.

Hans studied her face as she was staring into his soul, he loved it. He loved her **cool **touch on his **warm** skin. He took initiative and placed his large palm on top of her petite cold hand. All while they stared at each other, amazed by the feeling of their touch.

They wanted to kiss each other ..

Almost at the exact same time Hans leaned his forehead as Elsa leaned hers while pulling him to her. Elsa was about to experience her first kiss with the man she had fallen for and even though they were both drunk, she was going to allow it.

They leaned in closer only an inch separating their lips as they were about to create _magic_ until suddenly ..

_BLAAAHHHHHHHH!_

Elsa as fast as lighting unwrapped her legs from his waist as she jumped off and leaned over the ships edge vomiting. The amount of rum she consumed caused her body to finally give out and literally _let it go._

_BLAAAHHHHHHH!_

Hans watched in horror as the as the all powerful _Snow Queen _puked her guts out. She sounded .. horrible. Like a cat had been ran over by a chariot. His eyes widened, he was so drunk that he was afraid that perhaps it was his desire to kiss her that made her vomit in disgust.

"E-Elsa? Did I do something wrong or—"

_BLAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_

Hans jerked his hand away as Elsa continued to vomit. Her whole body forcing the horrible substances from her body as if she had been poisoned. He didn't know what to do as he just stood there awkwardly and it wasn't until a little strawberry blonde petite woman came running to the rescue.

"MOVE LOSER!" Shouted Anna as she bumped Hans out of the way causing him to fall backwards. "Elsa!? Are you okay?? I'm here, it's okay I'm here."

The overprotective sister came to her sisters side as she held her platinum hair up with her hands as to not vomit on her hair while she took the other and started rub her back gently.

"That's it let it out sis." Cooed Anna as her the older sister vomited repeatedly. Not much later came their cousin, Rapunzel running to their side as she also started to help.

Hans stood up on his feet still dumbfounded by what just occurred. Kristoff and Eugene were too drunk to even stand on their feet by this point and Hans was slowly getting there. He realized he might as well go to the captains quarters to lie down for the rest of the night.

And so he made his way up the upper deck and into the captain quarters still wobbly from the amount of rum he had consumed. He hadn't been this drunk since he was a sailor and the second the doors closed behind him he passed out on the floor.

—

_Monday_

_December 12th, 1842_

The next morning was filled with headaches, dizziness and fatigue. Our heroes were extremely hungover. So hungover that not even Eugene could pull his famous _Flynn Rider _charisma. As much as Hans didn't want to get up and fulfill his duties of sailing the ship he wasn't going to abondon Elsa's father all by himself.

"Good morning your majesty." Muttered Hans with heavy and drowsy eyes as he made his way next to the king.

"Ah, Admiral Westergaard. How good to see you this morning and happy to know you are up to fulfill your duties even after consuming so much rum. Like a true sailor."

Hans eyes shot up awake. He knew .. he knew they were drunk. He feared that now in a matter of seconds came the scolding from Elsa's father of how Hans had tempted their daughter to drink rum.

To his surprise however, King Agnarr seemed unfazed and relaxed about the whole situation as if nothing went wrong last night.

"I assume you expect me to scold you for introducing rum to my daughters is that correct Admiral??"

Well— I um, technically Eugene brought out the rum and—"

"You have nothing to worry about Admiral." Said King Agnarr unfazed. "My daughters are grown women and they make their own decisions now. And although I would have never imagined them to drink rum since you and I both know that drink is far too strong for a princess and a queen .. it is their choice."

Hans stayed quiet unsure if he really meant what he said but soon decided to drop the matter as king Agnarr returned his attention to the sea.

_The sea .. oh God, we almost kissed .. AGAIN._

Hans could only imagine how Elsa's morning was going ..

—

"GOOOOD MORNING!" Shouted the happy snowman as he barged inside the three royals room. All of them in union groaned weakly at hearing the loud exclaimation for Olaf.

"Uhhh Olaaaffff .. it's too early!!!" Whined Anna as she stuffed her face under the pillow.

"It is a beautiful new day! Mama Idun is making breakfast, come on!" Shouted the happy snowman as he ran back up to deck.

"I feel like death." Said Rapunzel sitting up from bed with one eye still closed and the other blood shot eye open. Her hair was back to normal again, short and brunette as if her golden long hair never grew out.

"Elsa?" Asked Anna as she turned her attention to her sister who still remained in bed.

"Mmmmmmmmm.." groaned Elsa as she brought her cover sheets to her face to hide the sunlight and block the noise. "5 more minutes .."

"Come on Elsa get up." Groaned Anna as she rolled off bed only to land flat face to the ground. "Do you feel better?" She muttered to the floor.

"I feel like dying of pain and dying of embarrassment." Replied Elsa while still under the sheets.

"What, why?" Asked Rapunzel.

"I almost threw up in his mouth last night .. right before we kissed .."

"Who, Hans??" Asked Rapunzel with a grin.

Elsa sighed at she stood up from bed covering her face with her palms. "Yes Hans .."

Anna giggled. "Well it's a good thing I was there."

"Ugh what am I gonna do .. he's going to look at me like I'm such a freak for vomiting in front of him."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that my love." The three young women furrowed their eyebrows as they looked up to see none other than Queen Idun stepping to meet her daughters with a giant smile.

"Mama?? Did-did you hear what I said?" Asked Elsa shyly.

"I did my love." Giggled Idun. "Rum is quite a drunk. I should know your father and I had it when we were but teenagers. He brought me up to his ship as the young prince admiral at that time and convinced me for a drink. Turns out it ended up being more than one drink."

Rapunzel and Anna giggled at the funny memory that Idun shared with them while Elsa blushed and smiled. Her mother never judged, always looked at things with tender care and understanding.

"I am _never_ having rum again. I feel so .. _bleh! _Does papa know we drank rum? Will he be mad??" Asked Anna.

"Oh don't you worry about your papa, I've already dealt with him." Laughed Idun as she sat next to Anna on her bed. "It's going to take him some time to get used to the fact that you two are grown women now but he is trying, he promised he would be on his way behavior and not let his temper get to him."

Anna and Elsa giggled, they loved their papa and knew how overprotective he was of his daughter. They appreciated how hard he was trying to not lose his temper or judge, it was all part of being a family again.

"Now as for you my dear." Said Idun as she turned her attention to her oldest daughter. "I wouldn't worry about your little _accident _last night. We've all done embarrassing things in front of the person we fond over."

"Really?" Giggled Elsa.

"Oh yes my dear, I cannot tell you the amount of time your father has spilled food all over himself when we first started seeing each other. That poor man." Said Idun with a chuckle as her three daughter joined in with her.

"It's true Elsa." Giggled Rapunzel. "Eugene embarasses himself all the time but I love that about him."

"Can't argue with that." Shrugged Anna. "You already know how Kristoff and I are. I think I embarrass him more than he embarrasses me."

Elsa smiled.

"Come my daughters, let us go have breakfast, the food will help the blood in your system after a long night of drinking." Winked Idun

—

Breakfast was quite, _very_ quiet. The hangover proved that our heroes had emerged in a state of such hunger that all of them had finished their breakfast and even had seconds but none of them had the will power to even say a word as it seemed that even lifting a fork was exhausting itself.

Not even Eugene was able to give his famous _Flynn Rider _charm, he was quiet and drowsy which was unusual for Eugene.

"Thank you for breakfast mama!" Yelled Kai and Gerda in union as the rest of our heroes hissed at the children's loudness.

"My pleasure my little darlings." Giggled Idun seeing her daughters hiss in pain. "You may be excused."

Kai and Gerda quickly took off with Olaf in laughter while the rest of the group along with Agnarr and Idun remained. Kristoff had started snoring until Anna jabbed him in his side to awake.

"Well, I hope you three gentlemen have enough energy for today." Said King Agnarr suddenly as he dabbed his nap King on his lips. "We will be sailing through the Norwegian Sea starting tomorrow and the waters will become heavier, especially around this time in winter when ice is surrounding us."

"Well it's a good thing we have the _Queen of Ice and Snow _with us my dear. Elsa will be able to help us cross the Norwegian waters and return home safely." Said Idun.

"That may be so Idun but we can't risk the safety of the people aboard the ship. We must act wisely and guide the ship with caution." Said Agnarr.

"Perhaps we should have all hands on deck." Said Hans. "That way we're able to steer the ship in more unity and with the help of so many people it will guide safely through the Norwegian Sea."

"I agree." Said Agnarr as he stood up on his feet, balancing himself with the cane. "Well then, let's get to work."

They all followed Agnarr up the upper deck while Kristoff and Eugene went to attend to the ships masts. As Hans was about to head up to the captain quarters to fulfill his usual duties around the ship, a petite yet cool and soft hand grabbed hold to his bicep.

"May I talk to you please?" Said Elsa smiling at him.

"Of course." Said Hans smiling in return. "Here, follow me if you would."

Hans and Elsa walked up the stairs and into the captains quarters where they shut the door behind them. "Sorry about the mess." Said Hans as he pointed to the many papers that had fallen to the floor. "When I had return back here last night I must've passed out on top of the table and knocked all this over."

"That's quite all right." She giggled. "At least I know I'm not the only one who doesn't recall how I ended up where I did."

"Tell me about it." Said Hans. "I haven't been that drunk in ages."

"I've _never _been that drunk." Claimed Elsa. "What is in rum, poison!?"

"I wouldn't put it past that." Said Hans chuckling. "Now, what can I do for you Elsa? Are you here to sing another song because if so I won't dispute."

_He remembers .._

"Uh no-no. Actually." Said Elsa giggling shyly. "I wanted to apologize for .. last night."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"But I do, I almost vomited in your face." Said Elsa shrugging shamefully.

"It was your first time drinking rum, what can you really expect." Chuckled Hans. "I should be the one apologizing actually, I'm sorry I almost well .. kissed you, I—"

"I'm sorry about that too." Chuckled Elsa. "I-I don't know what came over me."

"Well we were drunk." Smiled Hans.

"We were .." Said Elsa as they both started to laugh. And she was right, indeed they were both drunk, _very _drunk last night. But that didn't mean she didn't want to kiss him. She still did ..

"**Ahem**, anyways." Said Elsa clearing her throat as she realized Hans and her had gotten lost in their eyes. "I suppose it's time we help sail this ship, anything you might need of my assistance for, _Admiral?_"

"Not at the moment no." Chuckled Hans. "_But_, I have a surprise for you."

"You-you do?" Asked Elsa with furrowed eyebrows. What could he have that would want to surprise Elsa. He smiled widely at her as if he was excited to hand her his gift.

"Yup. But it'll have to wait .. for _tonight._" Replied Hans with a grin.

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows, she had no idea what he was planning and for some reason the word _tonight _seemed to speak all manner of sexual tension.

"Why not just give it to me now?" Asked Elsa with a teasing eyebrow raised.

"Bear with me your majesty, It's worth the wait." Chuckled Hans. "Meet me her eat the captains quarters, tonight.

_What do you have up your sleeve Hans .._

"Fine." Said Elsa rolling her eyes playfully as she made her way back with her mother. "Tonight then, _Admiral_."

"Tonight." Replied Hans. "I'll see you then, your royal _drunkness_."

"Hey!" Retaliated Elsa. "I wasn't _that_ drunk!"

"Are you kidding, you dared me to throw Eugene over the ship! You don't recall that?"

"Oh my— I did!?"

Hans erupted in laughter.

—

_The Northern Isles_

Nighttime had arrived in the Northern Isles and Queen Ariel was in melodys room putting her little princes to sleep with her favorite song.

_**You are my world, my darling**_

_**What a wonderful world I see**_

_**You are the song I'm singing**_

_**You're my beautiful Melody**_

Melody smiled at her beautiful mother lovingly as she closed the song in that beautiful soprano voice of hers. A yawn escaped her mouth, it was finally time for bed.

"Goodnight my darling." Whispered Ariel to her daughters ear with a kiss to her forehead.

"Mommy?" Asked Melody.

"Yes my love?"

"Is uncle Hans evil?"

Ariel's yes widened and her smile faded away at hearing melodys words. Ariel knew Melody has met Hans about almost three years ago just before he had left to Arendelle for Queen Elsa's coronation. She was just about two years old at that time but Ariel had know idew she would actually remember him.

"Melody my dear, you remember uncle Hans?" Asked Ariel now curious.

"I remember a tall red headed man who played with me. He was very nice and handsome."

"He was very handsome." Chuckled Ariel as a sad expression filled her face.

"Is-is he okay mommy?" Asked Melody.

"I hope so." Sighed Ariel. "But don't you worry my little Melody, everything will work out just fine. Now go to sleep my darling."

"Goodnight mommy." Yawned Ariel as she snuggled her tiny head on her pillow. Ariel kissed her forehead one last time before quietly leaving Melodys room.

Upon closing her daughters door behind her she immediately let out a long sigh as she leaned her back and head on the door.

She was stressed, she was worried and all of that went to Hans. She started remembering when she met him for the first time many years ago. How charming he seemed, how there was not one ounce of evilness .. but she also started remembering what she felt with him ..

The energy ..

_I need to speak to Eric .. I tell him the truth._

_—_

_Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean _

_"Yawwnnn_ .." Exclaimed Elsa as she rubbed her eyes after the long day she had in assisting the men with the ship. Although it proved tiring, she had to admit that it was enjoyable, just as laborious as her father would describe it.

"Wow, what a day!" Exclaimed Anna coming from behind Elsa. "That was a lot of hard work .. but it was so much fun! We should do that more often!"

Elsa giggled at her sisters never ending enthusiasm. "Oh Anna, I wonder where you get all this energy from, probably papa."

"Yeah you can blame him for that." Giggled Anna. "Anyways, I'm going to spend the night with Kristoff tonight and look at the stars. Appearantly he invited me to join him so we can discuss .. the future? I don't know .."

"Oh, is it just me or am I hearing the bells of a _wedding_ ringing in the air." She teased.

"It's not like that you stinker!" Teased Anna. "I think we're just going to discuss what we are to do when we return home, he is going to be joining the army after all."

Anna sighed worriedly as she looked out the dark waters. Elsa knew how worried Anna was for Kristoff when returning home but Elsa had faith. She loved Kristoff like a brother and knew he would do anything in his power for her sister and for that she admired him.

"It'll be all right Anna." Said Elsa putting her arm around her. "Kristoff will make a great soldier, Arendelle will be blessed to have him there."

"I know." Chuckled Anna. "But enough about me, what about you!"

"What about me?" Giggled Elsa.

"Oh don't give me that you stinker! We're going to be returning to Arendelle soon, have you thought about what to do with _tall, red and handsome?"_

Elsa sighed as she brought her hand around Anna back down. "I haven't decided yet, I have a few ideas but there's not really a decision I have come up with." She said as she played with her fingernails.

"It'll be all right sis!" Said Anna. "Besides, I could always use a new foot stool for my room when brushing my hair—"

"Anna!" Exclaimed Elsa at her sister as she erupted into giggles.

"What I'm offering!" Shrugged Anna with a grin. "He has to be useful _somehow!_"

"You're terrible." Laughed Elsa as Anna joined with her.

"Well I'm going to go meet up with Kristoff. Good night sis, love you." Said Anna as she embraced her sister and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Anna, make sure you and Kristoff are on your best behaviors, we wouldn't want papa threatening poor Kristoff." Said Elsa as she kissed her sister back.

"_Pfft_ me!? You should be telling yourself that." Laughed Anna. "In all seriousness though Elsa, if your going to spend the night with Hans make sure you aren't ovulating. I wouldn't want to be babysitting a red headed nephew—"

"ANNA!" Exclaimed a crimsoned Elsa embarrassingly until she erupted in giggles.

"Oh you know I'm only kidding Elsa! I'll love the little rascal no matter what, even if his father is that _Westergaard_." Giggled Anna.

Elsa laughed as she shook her head in disbelief at her sisters sense of humor. "Nothing is going to happen Anna. You'll be getting pregnant way before I even consider courting a man."

"Oh we'll see about that!" Winked Anna with a challenging smirk. "Night sis! And tell Hans he stinks!"

Elsa laughed as she watched her little sister run after Kristoff and jump in his arms and as they settled themselves comfortably below the stars, Elsa started imagining their future together.

Elsa knew that if Kristoff ever came up to her to ask for her blessing she would give it in a heartbeat. He had proven himself worthy of his sisters love. She could imagine herself seeing two or maybe three children running around the castle, but her ..

All she could see right at this moment was her duties as Queen, Arendelle's needs and Hans situation. Yes she had feelings for Hans, but that didn't mean she was going to court him. Her people's necessities came first.

_After all .. I'm the Snow Queen, a man wouldn't want to be with someone who could freeze the other side of the bed._

She smirked as she imagined Hans on her side of the bed. Somehow she imagined that it wouldn't bother him, that he would actually enjoy the cold. She then started imagining her and Hans courting. She imagined herself kissing him, holding hands with him and even reading together in the library which she enjoyed to by herself.

Somehow those sweet thoughts turned into a wedding. She imagined her and Hans being married, going on a long and well deserved honeymoon and having children and—

_What am I doing? Enough Elsa._

She quickly shook her head away and headed up to the captains quarters where Hans said he'd be waiting for her there.

—

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in." Said Hans as he poured wine on the second glass of fine cup he had retrieved from the kitchens quarters.

Elsa came in and was immediately greeted by Hans back side. He stood tall and firm, completely unaware of the noise of wine splattering the fine glass.

"Ah, your majesty." Said Hans as he turned around to greet Elsa with a charming smile and two glasses of fine wine on his hands. "Good evening, I'm glad you made it."

Elsa's eyes widened. _Is he trying to bed me??_

"**Ahem**, well I keep my promises." Said Elsa smiling in return. "I see you have wine with you."

"That I do." Smirked Hans approaching her.

"And one of them is for me I suppose?" Said Elsa approaching Hans gracefully.

"That it is." Said Hans handing her a glass of wine as their hands brushed in contact.

"Well thank you _Admiral _but I must ask, is this the big surprise? I mean I know that I've mentioned I enjoy wine but are you trying to get me drunk again?" She teased.

Hans laughed. "Not at all your majesty, come." Hans gestured for her to follow him as he led the way to the other side of the captains quarters.

_Oh Lord he's going to bed me isn't he .._

"Here we are." Said Hans as he pointed at the small but elegant table. On top of the table was a chess set, a simple chess set used for captains and sailors when dueling with each other.

_Oh._

"Is that a chess set?" Grinned Elsa. Her eyes lit up in amazement.

"It is." Chuckled Hans. "I know how much you enjoy playing chess from the stories you told me." Said Hans pulling a chair for Elsa like a charming prince.

"That is true, it's how I spent entertaining my days in solitary. Are you wanting to go against me _Admiral_?" She teased as she sat on her chair.

"Absolutely." Replied Hans with a smirk as he took a sip of wine from his fine glass. "You claim that you've never lost a game of chess in your life so I will be the judge of that."

Elsa laughed wholeheartedly and it was the most beautiful noise Hans ever heard. "Very well then." Said Elsa as she took a sip of her own wine. "But I'm warning you, I'm very good."

"We'll see about that." Said Hans chuckling. "Now choose your color, black or white."

"White, always."

"Very well, I'll be black." Said Hans making himself comfortable. "Who goes first."

"It doesn't matter." Shrugged Elsa with confidence. "Why don't you start?"

"Okay." Smirked Hans as he leaned over the chess table to draw his first move.

Elsa smiled at him as she without hesitation placed her first pawn. The game continued back and forth as they enjoyed the sounds of the gentle waves. They socialized back and forth enjoying the sweet taste of wine.

Elsa loved this. This was perhaps the thing she enjoyed doing most in her free time, a glass of wine with a good book or even a chess game. Back in Arendelle she always went against Kai or Gerda who seemed to be the only ones capable of standing up against her but even then she would always win. Anna on the other hand didn't have the patience to play chess, she always got very upset whenever she made the wrong move, which she always did.

The night grew darker and the game of chess grew more intense. Hans and Elsa enjoyed conversing with one another just about anything that came to their minds. Despite where they stood as far as their relationship went, they both knew one thing, they enjoyed their time together. Discussing with each other about politics, novels and even philosophies. It was all amusing to them.

"So Arendelle hasn't traded with the Northern Isles before then."

"A long time ago in the past when my father was reigning monarch I believe but never recently." Said Elsa moving her glass of wine around in circles. "Besides, the Southern Isles and the Northern Isles are neighboring kingdoms so Arendelle won't trade with any kingdom associated with the Southern Isles."

"My fault." Said Hans with a sad smirk.

"It's in the past Hans." Replied Elsa with a gentle smirk. "Besides I've never visited the Northern Isles."

"Well that's a shame, you would really love the Northern Isles, it's beautiful, colorful and lively unlike the Southern Isles."

"The Southern Isles isn't so bad. It has .. it's unique style." Chuckled Elsa.

"A lot of the Southern Isles is old. Ancient in fact, my own father refuses to renovate the old castle." Said Hans shaking head at his fathers stubbornness.

"It's a part of history, it may look small but it's rather large inside." Said Elsa taking a sip of her wine.

"That is it, it's like the Westergaards of the past knew they're ancestor would have 13 sons." Said Hans rolling his eyes as he took a sip of his own wine. "But you should consider visiting the Northern Isles one day, Queen Ariel is a joy and I'm sure you two would get along."

"Oh, is it because she's the supposed _magical _mermaid?" Teased Elsa.

"She is a mermaid! The stories are true!" Laughed Hans.

"Hans I've never met anyone in my life who possesses magic, I know there's been talk of mermaid sightings in Denmark but there just that, talks."

"Oh Elsa, if only you saw what I did, then you'd believe me." He laughed.

Elsa giggled as she brought her hand to cover her mouth. She turned her attention back to the chess game where there was only a few pawns, a knight, took and Hans King and Queen that remained and all Elsa had was her bishop, her knight and her king.

Hans had proved himself a worthy opponent to play in chess, she couldn't remember the last time she's played with someone that had left her pondering over her next move for more than two minutes. He had the advantage, or so he thought .. The game could go either way at this point but as always, Elsa wasn't going to give in just yet.

_Aha, got it .. _

Elsa smirked as she glanced up at Hans, biting her lip so she could hold back her grin, she had solved his trick and found a way to capture his king at the same time. Hans furrowed his eyebrows at Elsa.

"What, are you ready to surrender your majesty?" Said Hans leaning back on the captain chair with a sip of his wine.

Elsa sneered. "Me? Surrender? _Never_ Admiral, I'm merely waiting for you to throw in the towel, before I beat you."

Hans chuckled at Elsa's bold words. "How can you beat me Elsa? You only have one bishop, one knight, one king and _one _tiny pawn. I've clearly outnumbered you. We're at endgame right now."

"Yes you have." Said Elsa smirking at him. "But you forgot one thing."

"What's that?" Sneered Hans.

"This is chess, not a _I have more than you_ game." Smirked Elsa. "I move my knight to two spaces to a right turn."

"_Pfft! _Wrong move my Queen." Said Hans. Elsa furrowed her eyebrows.

_Did he just call me **his **Queen?_

"I block your knight with my bishop thus giving me a clear shot for your king." Chuckled Hans. "Sorry your majesty, but I believe I'm going to be the first one to ruin your perfect undefeated streak."

Elsa only grinned devilishly at him. "So close .. yet so far." Hans smirk disappeared. "I move my pawn, yes my _tiny _pawn, one space to kill your King. _Checkmate. _Now it's endgame." She leaned back and took a sip of her wine, her legs never uncrossing.

Hans eyes widened as he leaned over the chess table in horror unable to register what just happened. Elsa only grinned wider at seeing Hans so dumbfounded by what just happened. She outsmarted him, she actually outsmarted him.

"Wow .." Muttered Hans under his breath as he leaned back in his chair blinking in surprise. "You-you outsmarted me."

"That I did." Said Elsa removing the glass from her lips.

"Wow. I stand corrected, your not only the _Snow Queen _and the Queen of Arendelle but your also the Queen of chess." Said Hsns shaking his head in disbelief.

"What was that? I'm sorry I-I didn't quite hear you, can you repeat that?" She was mocking him.

He rolled his eyes and he let out a laugh. "You are the Queen of chess."

"Ah, there we go. _Now_ I heard you." Grinned elsa as Hans laughed.

"You're unbelievable Elsa you know that?" He said as he stared into her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat at the way she described her. _Unbelievable .. _in a good way?

"Its a good thing we didn't put up wagers." Giggled Elsa trying to ignore the heat rising in her cheeks. "That would've been more embarrassing by far."

"Even if there were wages I would gladly honor them." Replied Hans. "I've never met anyone as good as you."

_As good as me?_

"Good in what?" Teased Elsa.

"In _everything._" He breathed out with a genuine smile at her. Her cheeks burned red as she smiled back in return, lost in his emerald eyes. "Perhaps you should go against Rapunzel, Euegene has told me that she's quite the chess player herself and no one in Corona can beat her."

"Oh yes, I know trust me." Replied Elsa with a smile as she rolled her eyes. "She always wants to challenge me for a game, all her letters she has written to me all end in challenges."

"Well if you ever do go against each other please inform me, I would _reallly _love to see that game." Chuckled Hans.

Although Elsa could very well leave, she decided to stay a little longer with Hans as they continued their conversation, enjoying their presence as they finished their wine. It was perfect, their time together was nothing but perfect.

"I should probably start heading back, it's getting late and we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow said Elsa standing up. She was suddenly startled as a large **warm **hand wrapped around hers.

"Elsa wait."

Her heart started skipping a million miles an hour as breathing became harder for her. He stared into her eyes as if he was going to say or do something that would change his life.

"Before you go, I just .. I wanted to say thank you."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "For what?"

He smiled gently at her. "For everything."

She stared into his eyes, trying to figure out what exactly he meant by that but she could only see a hint of worriesome, not for himself but .. for her.

"I just .. Elsa you've changed my life. I-I never thought I could ever be where I am today, but _you_ changed me. My whole life I've felt like .. like I'm useless. And after what I did to you and Anna, I thought my life would be over, that there was no possible way I would ever get a second chance."

She smiled at him. "You chose to change yourself Hans, your the one who decided what was the right thing to do."

He stared into her eyes and she could tell immediately that there was something else he wanted to tell her, and it wasn't about his true feelings or hers because he still had that worried look on his face .. like he was scared for her.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

"Elsa." He said with a shaky breath. "I know Arendelle will not be happy to see _me_, the monster back in their kingdom. I know that .. you will be judged viscously for setting me free and for allowing me to stay in Arendelle. Especially after they find out that you and I were betrothed to one another.."

Her eyes widened.

He swallowed. "I don't know what this _destined to be together _is all about, nor do I know why your parents incist we go to the trolls and then to Corona but .. it doesn't matter."

Her heart was pounding. _Doesn't matter?_

"That's why when the time comes and we finally arrive to Arendelle .. and there is an attempt on my life—

"Hans—"

"Please don't blame yourself nor fault them, they have every right to kill me or dispose of me. I .. I keep having these nightmares of leaving Anna to die in the fireplace and I keep hearing her voice .. begging me to let her out of the room."

"Hans please—

"And I keep remembering our confrontation in the frozen fjord .. and how I lied to you, convincing you that you were responsible for Anna's death .. I lifted my sword above your neck and if it weren't for Anna .. I-I." His voice started cracking and Elsa immediately and without hesitation cupped her hands in his face.

"Hans please stop." She pleaded with tears threatening to leave her eyes. "I've forgiven you Hans. I've forgiven you."

"I know but .. Anna, I left her for dead and—"

"I can't decide for Anna, Hans." She said hodling her hands firm to his hairy cheeks to make sure he doesn't look away from her. "What you did to her is up for her to decide .. but I've forgiven _you_ Hans .."

"You don't have to." Whispered Hans. "You don't have to bring me to Arendelle, as much as I would love that you don't have to. I don't want you to go through all the stress and hardships with your council and people."

"I can take care of myself Hans. But I _want _you." Her eyes widened as she realized what she just said. "I mean I want you in Arendelle Hans. I need you there because .. because we need answers Hans, you and I."

"We-we do?"

"Yes!" Exclaimed Elsa. "I need to know why I have these-these powers." She removed her hands from her face a she brought her palms up and a beautiful show of icy blue colors displayed.

"We have to find out why we were betrothed to one another Hans, why our parents kept this hidden from us and why there's this prophecy and .."

She stopped as she nervously licked her lips.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Why .. why I feel _connected _to you." She whispered.

His eyes widened. "I-I feel it too .. I feel like I've known you my whole life .."

"Don't you see Hans, you can't go, I won't let you and I certainly will never allow my people or any other kingdom for that fact harm you. I've forgiven you Hans, if Anna chooses to forgive you or not that's up to her but _I've _forgiven you."

"I just—"

"Hans .. I knew you were going to kill me."

Her words struck his heart as if an icicle had gone through him. He stared at her in disbelief, unsure what to say.

"What .." he whispered.

"Hans you had told me my sister had died because of me. I didn't care to live at that point. I heard you take out your sword, I knew what you were going to do .. and I was going to allow it .. I was going to allow it because I harmed Anna. I frozen her heart."

"Elsa—"

"I'm sorry I never told you but .. I didn't want to because I want us to move forward Hans, not backwards. The _Lord_ forgives our sins and forgets them. That's what I want to apply as well Hans.

"Elsa I'm .. I'm so sorry for what I did—"

"Shh." She said bringing her hands up and and covering his soft lips gently. "I know my dear."

They're hearts melted.

Love was in the room and they could feel it. It wasn't lust, it wasn't attraction, it was pure love. The pure love of forgiveness. The pure love of christ.

"Hans." She whispered. "Don't you want to find out the truth to everything we were told? Why our parents had kept all of this hidden from us?

_Kept me hidden from you._

"I-I do.."

"Then leave the past behind, it's in the past. Focus on the present, believe me even I have doubts time and time again but I always have to remind myself to live in the present.." She said taking a deep breath as Hans stared at the floor. She lifted his chin with her finger gently so he could meet her eyes.

"At least do it for me .. at least .. do it _for Arendelle."_

He chewed his inner lip nervously, she had asked him to do it for her, for Arendelle and her words of wanting to find the truth hit him because at the end of the day .. he did. He wanted to know the truth.

"I will." He whispered.

"Good." She smiled at him. Her next move caught him completely by surprise as she pulled him into a loving embrace. "I've forgiven you Hans, do you hear me? I've forgiven you, it's time your forgive yourself too."

"I know." He chuckled quickly wiping a tear away. "It's just hard to .. appreciate yourself, even after all you've done."

"I know." Replied Elsa still holding him tight. "I too have a hard time doing that."

As much as they didn't want to pull out of the hug they eventually did. She looked up at him relieved that he'd been able to control his anxiety, suddenly she got an idea.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

His eyes widened. "Wh-What?"

"I don't want to keep hearing my sister snore in my ear all the time." She giggled.

"But I snore too .." he chuckled with furrowed eyebrows.

"I know but .. at least it'll be a different kind of snoring." She replied.

"Yeah a louder one." He laughed. "But to answer your question yes, you can stay."

"Thank you." She Replied smiling at him. While Hans went over to a room to change into his night wardrobe, Elsa took advantage of disolving her dress, coat and boots and transforming into her icy blue gown with only her bare feet.

"You can have the bed if you'd like, I can sleep in the hammock." He said walking out of the room with nothing but bed breeches on. He was shirtless, his strong leaned muscle were showing and his perfect hardcore abs and v shape line were on display.

She blushed. She hadn't seen him shirtless in a while and had forgotten how built he was. Unable to reply to his question Hans immediately realized why she was so quiet.

"Oh! Sorry .. I normally sleep without a shirt on, I could just go back and get it and—"

"**No**! I-Imean .. _no_ it's fine." She chuckled nervously realizing her desire of him not to hide his exposed upper body came out too strong. "I mean we're adults here, nothing to worry about."

"Right." Chuckled Hans as he made his way to the hammock. "Good night your majesty."

"Good night." Said elsa making herself comfortable in the large bed. She couldn't help but look up to see Hans adjusting the hammock for his build and height that we he'd be able to sleep more comfortable.

She wanted to call him over to join her in bed, there was plenty of room but Hans was being a gentleman and didn't want to cross that line and she couldn't blame him, after all her overprotective father was aboard. If he caught Hans and Elsa in bed Hans would be a dead man.

_But if he wasn't aboard .. I'd be holding you right now my dear .._

Instead she turned to her left to see only the emptiness there. She reached over, pretending that Hans was there as she snuggled up with the pillow as her eyes closed and she fell fast asleep to his light snores.

—

_Tuesday _

_December 13th, 1842_

_The Northern Isles_

Ariel had awoken from a dream as she blinked her eyes repeatedly. She had dreamt about him .. she had dreamt about Hans.

She stood up from her bed as she looked out the grand castles window where the skies were still dark. The morning hadn't come yet and The Northern Isles we're still quiet.

But she was worried. The dream she had only confirmed to her that she needed to talk to her husband immediately before they find Hans, wherever he might be ..

"Eric .." she whispered to her husband as she gently shook his shoulder. "Eric, wake up."

"Hmm?" Groaned Eric. He opened his eyes slowly adjusting his vision to the darkness of their room as he slowly stood up and faced his wife. "What is it Ariel, are you all right?

"Eric .." she whispered. "There's something I need to tell you .."

"What is it, is everything okay?" He replied now able to wake his body up more.

"It's .. it's about Hans."

His eyes widened. His eyebrows furrowed at the sudden name his wife whispered. She looked worried, like she was keeping a secret from him.

"What about Hans, did he do something to you??"

"No, no." She replied immediately. "I just .. Eric .." She swalllwed nervously.

"Hans and I .. we know each other."

—

_Somewhere in the Norwegian Sea_

Elsa was in deep sleep. The hard work that everyone did yesterday proved tiring and exhausting. But there was something else going on. Elsa was _dreaming_.

Her dream was a strange dream that she had never experienced before ..

In her dream was a strong and beautiful ice and she could immediately tell that the ice had been created by her. It was her design, her ice and her magic.

But then there was something else ..

**Fire **started to wrap around the ice and for a second she was worried, afraid that the **fire** would melt the ice but it didn't .. instead this fire was different from the rest. It was _Glorious_, _beautiful_and _enchanting _**fire**. It didn't look harmful, it didn't look like it could burn but it was still **fire**.

She could immediately tell the difference between normal **fire** and this **fire** from her dreams. This fire looked _majestic_.

The fire and ice worked together so beautifully and perfect as none of the elements seemed to harm each other whatsoever, instead the **fire **continued to wave in enchanting circles while the ice stood strong, firm and majestic. It's as if it was .. _destiny._

And then he spoke ..

"_Elsa_ .." her heart jumped and chills ran down her spine at hearing the voice. It sounded so .. familiar.

"_Elsa." _He said again until suddenly—

"ELSA!" Screamed Hans as Elsa jolted awake, gasping for air. He was beside the bed, shirtless and had the most worried expression on his eyes.

And his touch was **warm**. Very **warm **..

"Elsa wake up, we're under attack!" Yelled Hans.

"What!?" Exclaimed Elsa jumping to her feet. "Who-who's attacking us!?"

"Get dressed!" Said Hans ignoring her question as he ran to dress himself. Elsa immediately flicked her wrist and her icy coat, dress and boots appeared in seconds.

"Hans whats going on!?" Demanded Elsa as she ran to his side while putting her hair up in a ponytail, she had no time for a braid.

"Listen to me Elsa." Said Hans grabbing her shoulders. "Go down with your mother. Anna, Rapunzel, Kai and Gerda will be there with Olaf. Make sure you do everything in your power to protect them do you understand!?"

"Hans, tell me what's going on! I can help!" She demanded. Hans opened the captains quarters doors and they both stepped out into the cool morning.

They were in the Norwegian Sea now, the water were cold, the familiar wind of breeze caught Elsa by surprise and there were frozen ice everywhere with fog. But then suddenly she saw it.

Right in front of their eyes, there were 5 ships surrounding them and they were coming full speed their way and there was no escaping it. Her eyes widened. There weren't just any normal ships. These 5 large ship had the flag of a skull on top of their masts with two swords.

"Pirates .." She gasped as she head the loud chants of the terrifying pirates.

"Hey, we're here!" Shouted Kristoff as Eugene followed behind him runnig up the the upper deck to Hans and Elsa's direction.

"Go Elsa, protect your family." Demanded Hans as he ran up back to the captains quarters and opened the weapon station where there were guns, swords and all manner of weapons. Elsa quickly ran down the deck only to run into her father.

"Elsa, thank God. Go with your mother, protect them!" Shouted Agnarr as he ran up the upper deck to join the men in arming themselves with weapons.

Before running away she quickly kriced that Hans had pulled all three men to the side to discuss what seemed like a serious conversation due to his facial expression, but Elsa had no time to find out.

Instead Elsa ran down the quarters to find Anna waiting at the door with a sword tucked in her side with a belt, ready to attack.

"Elsa! I was so worried!" Exclaimed Anna as she hugged her.

"How-How did this happen!?" Exclaimed Elsa pulling out of the hug.

"Hans awoke early morning and went outside. There was a lot of fog and he couldn't see well until he heard loud noises of cannonballs being fired at us. Hans ran to alert us and asked Kristoff, Eugene and papa to ready themselves and meet him upstairs."

Elsa's eyes widen, this couldn't be happening not when they're so close to returning home.

"We have to do something!" Exclaimed Elsa.

"What can we do Elsa? We have no army, no navy and no kingdom." Retaliated Rapunzel with a somber expression.

"I can help! I can move the fog, I can freeze them and—"

"Elsa!" Exclaimed Idun as she hugged the terrified little Kai and Gerda close to her. "It's too late .. they're are 5 pirate ships and they've been waiting behind the mountains for a ship to pass through to attack. No one could have prepared for this, we have to trust in Hans and your fathers naval experience right now."

Before Elsa could even think about a way to respond to her mother, in came Hans and the rest of the men with guns, swords, canonballs and powder, all ready to go in case of a war which at this moment seemed most likely.

"Do you know how to use this?" Said Hans handing a pistol to Anna.

"No but I can figure it out." Deadpanned Anna taking the pistol.

"Here let me show you how to use that thing Anna." Said Agnarr as he approached her.

"Elsa." Said Hans as he pulled her aside while the others hid their weapons as good as they could. "I need you to listen to me okay .. I've already talked with your father about this and he wanted to make sure you know about it first hand."

"Okay, what is it?" Asked Elsa.

He swallowed nervously before telling her the hard truth. "We're going to be captured .."

Elsa's eyes widened. "What?"

"Look it's 5 against 1 and we can't risk the deaths one anyone aboard this ship. Just let me do the talking and I'm going to need you to play along with every single move I make."

"But Hans, we can fight our way out of this I-I can freeze they're ships—"

"Elsa we're surrounded. If they see one person raise even a sword they will fire at us."

"So what we do nothing!? Hans they will kill us if we just sit here!" Deadpanned Elsa.

"No they won't." Replied Hans as he placed his hands on her nervous arms. "Because your the Queen of Arendelle."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What does that have to do with anything!?"

"It has to do with _everything_." Retaliated Hans. "They will not kill nor harm the Queen, they're going to keep you alive for ransom and maybe even your sister. But what I'm going to do is I'm going to convince them to keep your whole family alive, even Rapunzel since she is the crown princess of Corona."

"Because we're royals .." Whispered Elsa realizing his plan as her eyes widened.

"Exactly, Eugene and your father will stand guard here along with you and Anna in case they try to take your life, but in reality she shouldn't after we tell them you are all royals."

"But what about Kristoff??" He bit the inside of his lip nervously and Elsa didn't have to press her question any further as she turned around to see Kristoff trying to calm a worried and reluctant Anna in the verge of tears.

That's when she realized that he was explaining the plan to Anna in the same way Hans was explaining to Elsa.

_Kristoffs not a royal .. and neither is Hans, not anymore .._

"But what about you!" she exclaimed with near tears now falling down her eyes.

He smiled sadly at her. "Don't worry about me."

"No .. Hans, please don't." Her voice was cracking now. "I-I can't lose you I—"

"Shh." Said Hans gently as he cupped his hands in her cheeks while gently covering her mouth in the same way she did to him last night. "It'll be okay my _love_."

Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat.

_Did he just call me his love?? _

He pulled her in the most loving embrace as he gently set his chin on top of her head.

"I promise on my life that I will do everything I possibly can to get you and your family out of this. Even if it means I die trying." She couldn't control it anymore, tears fell down to her cheeks and she held unto him afraid he would disappear. "You _will_ make it out of this, I promise."

She pulled out of the hug and looked up at him while gripping his forearms. "You will too." She said without hesitation. "Promise me Hans, promise me you and Kristoff will make it out alive, do it for Anna, do it for Arendelle—"

"Elsa—"

"Promise me Hans, promise that you'll _return to me_." She said with firmness. He stared into her eyes and for a second she saw a slight glimmer of hope reflecting in his.

_"Always." _He whispered smiling at her. She let out a shaky breath as she stood up on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. And they stayed like that, holding unto to each other for dear life while the others in the family comforted one another.

Kristoff was holding unto a weeping Anna as she buried her face in his chest as he whispered sweet words of comfort to her ears. This could be the very last time Elsa and Anna see the men that they had come to love.

Elsa took it one step further as she moved her face to his and kissed his cheek relatively close to his lips, just barely touching the corners.

He blushed but he wasn't ashamed, if he was going to die today he would die with no sadness after what she just did. She then leaned her forehead in his as they just stayed like that, savoring the **warmness **and **coolness **of their bodies, trying to avoid the horrific screams of the pirates.

Just like her dream, they were _enchanting _when together.

"It's time." He whispered as he slowly pulled out from the embrace and made his way to Kristoff. "You ready?" He asked.

Kristoff looked up at him and nodded his head. "Yes." He then turned his attention once more to a weeping Anna and kissed her sweet lips in the most tender way he could. "I love you feisty pants."

He let go of her and slowly stood up as Anna cried more for her ice harvester. Idun quickly came to her daughters side and held her in comfort, she too was in the verge of tears.

"Hey." Said Eugene as he stood up on his feet after comforting his wife and approached his two friends and embraced them in a manly embrace. "I'll be ready to fight with you two, just say the word and I'll be ready."

Hans smirked at Eugene as he made his way to Sitron, his loyal horse and only friend since he was a child as he rubbed his neck with kindness. "Take care of Elsa now, she's your master too." He whispered.

Kristoff on the other hand went to Sven and hugged his dear reindeer companion while whispering in his own ear. "Whatever you do Sven, protect Anna." Sven nodded his head in a somber expression at obeying his master as Olaf stood next to the reindeer with a somber expression of his own.

"Gentlemen." Said King Agnarr as he stood up on his feet. He approached the two men and clapped his two hands at both their shoulders as he stared at his daughters men that they had fallen for. "May God be with you."

They bowed respectfully before the king as Rapunzel approached the two and hugged them, placing kisses on their cheeks as she was in the verge of tears herself. Then came Idun from behind and hugged the two in the most motherly affection, planting kisses on their cheeks.

"Please take care of yourself my sons, and have faith in the Lord." Whispered Idun as tears began to fall.

Elsa and a weeping Anna stood by the door as they waited for Hans and Kristoff to depart. Unable to control herself, Anna jumped into Kristoffs arms and embraced him one final time.

"Hans wait!" Exclaimed Elsa as she ran up to Hans and embraced him. He embraced back and held unto her, savoring her gentle body in his.

He pulled out of the hug and leaned his forehead in hers as they stared deeply into their eyes. He whispered one of the beautiful words she ever heard come from his mouth and although she didn't understand what it meant, she didn't care.

"_Keep a weather eye on the horizon._"

And just like that the former prince and admiral and the ice harvester departed out to the deck with their swords, pistols and weapons, where screaming pirates were awaiting them.

"They need to come back .. they just have to." Whimpered an emotional Anna.

Elsa took Anna's hand in hers as they continued to stare at their two men leave. "They will .."

_Because he's my destiny._

_—_

Hans and Kristoff made their way to the front point of the ship as they stood in front of the great Norwegian Sea waiting patiently for the screaming pirates who were making their way over to them in the cold winter.

Five pirate ships with over 100 men aboard against one ship 2 men and a hidden family they vowed to protect at all costs.

"You do realize that we might not make it out alive." Said Hans as he continud to stare out to the sea.

"I know .." Sighed Kristoff staring at the view in front of him with Hans. "_But I'm with you till the end of the line_."

Hans turned around to stare at Kristoff at hearing his pledging words. The two weren't friends anymore, they were brothers even if they weren't married to the two royal sisters yet.

And just like that the two brothers stood heroically before the edge of the ship awaiting the screaming pirates, as they made their way closer and closer to the two as the strong cool Scandinavian winter breeze blew across their faces, waiting for whatever fate they were headed to.

**_WOW! What a chapter right!? I hope you guys enjoy this one because it took a while to write this. There is SO much going on and I'm sure you guys are just begging for answers. Let's review real quick._**

**_\- Hans and Elsa are getting closer by the second, what will their destiny bring and will they ever find out the truth?_**

**_\- We have a little more story on King Sorin, is there a reason as to why he is the way he is or is he really just a monster?_**

**_\- Why is Hans referred to as a "miracle child?"_**

**_\- WHO IS HER!?_**

**_\- How do all of our heroes parents know each other? Especially Hans and Elsa's parents??_**

**_\- How does Ariel know Hans? What happened between the two of them and how will Eric react??_**

**_\- What did Elsa's dream mean?_**

**_\- Will Hans and Kristoff make it out alive from the deadly pirates!? _**

**_You guys know I love hearing your theories so PLEASE drop them down below. I want to make sure you guys are paying attention because this story is going to take a huge twist that will leave you guys speechless._**

**_Reviews inspire me to write more so if you want to see more chapter like this then drop them below._**

**_Till next time!_**

**_By the way, if you caught all the call backs_****_, references and easter eggs then I applaud you._**


	10. APiratesLifeForMe

Chapter 10: 

A Pirates Life For Me

_Tuesday_

_December 13th, 1842_

_The Northern Isles_

"Ariel .. What is it?" Asked Eric impatiently waiting for his beloved queen to speak. His heart had been beating nervously after hearing Ariel's words that she and Hans had met before, immediately his thoughts turned to the worst and imagined Ariel and Hans sharing a passionate night of love making.

_Oh God, they did it didn't they??_

Ariel immediately could read her husbands terrified expression and scoffed with offense as her eyebrows furrowed at him. "Hans and I never had anything to do with each other as far as intimacy comes if that's what your thinking!"

"Oh thank the heavens .." breathed out Eric heavily followed by a nervous chuckle, holding his chest in relief. "I thought he was an ex boyfriend or something."

"No!" Exclaimed Ariel offensively. "Why would you ever think I would have anything to do with Hans! You're my first Eric .."

Eric cringed and shrugged. "You never know .."

"Eric for goodness sake .." Sighed Ariel holding the bridge of her nose in frustration. "We have a daughter together! And besides even if something had happen between Hans and I you would have known first hand, you forget that I'm a _mermaid_ Eric, we're natural honest species."

"You're right, you're right! Sorry honey I got a bit worried there. But you still think that he's charming and handsome, right??" He asked nervously.

"Of course!" Replied Ariel with a giant grin and giggle. "Who doesn't think Hans is handsome and charming? That I will _never _deny and have always been honest about."

"All right, all right easy there _mermaid_. Don't get too carried away there!" Retaliated Eric defensively with a hint of jealousy. Ariel covered her mouth as she blushed and erupted into giggles at seeing her handsome yet gullible husband. "All right so tell me, how do you and Hans know each other? Did you two meet before the wedding or something??"

Ariel made herself comfortable on the bed. "No." She sighed. "I met him way before that .."

Eric's eyebrows stretched up. "How long ago .."

Ariel bit her lip as she looked out the window into the night time with the moon shining as memories started to come back to her.

"I was 13 when I met him .."

—

_The Northern Isles_

_ (Denmark)_

_1834_

_"Keep her steady lads!" Called out the young Southern Isles Vice-Admiral. Hans Westergaard had just turned 18 years old and was returning back home from Corona after a long successful round trip with his young sailors who he lead that were about 15 to 16 years of age._

_For the past year Hans had protected the kingdom of Corona from viscous pirates and criminals who were threatening to kidnap children and women so that the King would have to force his hand and pay ransom. Fortunately for Hans he ran into a certain professional thief by the name of __**Flynn Rider**, who through his connections in the Corona criminal underworld and his skill and talent of sneaking around, was able to help in capturing and defeating a lot of these evil pirates._

_And now he was returning home. His tour had come to an end and he was sailing back to the Southern Isles. Which in reality he didn't want to, he would much rather have stayed in Corona then return and and deal with his ignorant father and annoying brothers again. Of course he was excited to see his mother and he knew she would be too, but in reality he didn't care to return back to the Southern Isles._

_Hans overlooked the great North Sea, he could smell the strong and familiar odor of Denmark. Fish and the sea. As a young boy for some strange reason Hans had always admired that smell while others were disgusted by even a sniff._

_"Vice-Admiral." Said one of his fellow young sailors. _

_"Yes William, what is it?" Asked Hans as he turned around to the young blonde haired sailor._

_"I just wanted to congratulate you for the successful round trip you had in Corona. Thanks to your great leadership we were able to protect Corona of the pirates__."_

_Hans smiled. "William, it isn't all thanks to me. You and the rest of the brave sailors did a wonderful job in following orders and remembering your training. This was a team effort, not a one man job."_

_"Nevertheless my lord, you were our leader in all of this. King Frederic had honored us as heroes in Corona thanks to you and when we get to the Southern Isles, you have all our votes to become the new admiral." Replied William._

_Hans smiled as he patted Williams arm. "Thanks William, that means a lot."_

_Kingdom of Atlantica _

_(Under The Sea)_

_Deep under the sea, where no man had ever gone, was a ancient and beautiful kingdom where mermaids and mermen lives in peace and harmony._

_Evening had come to the great kingdom of Atlantica. Every mermaid and mermen were swimming back to their homes to retire for the night._

_It was no secret that the kingdom of Atlantica was grand, beautiful and majestic. Full of magic, fishes and water. The mermaids and mermen all lived a relatively happy yet disclosed life. After the unfortunate death of Queen Athena, the King took it upon himself to eliminate any sort of human contact with the outside world. And protect the kingdom at all times from any danger humans could present._

_The King was especially overprotective of his 7 daughters, the princesses of Atlantica, who barely had any freedom to swim through the sea where their father King Triton, had established borders of what was permitted and what was not._

_"Time for bed everyone!" Exclaimed the oldest and crown princess sister Attina as she swam through her sisters clam beds, making sure they were all there._

_"Arista! Give me back my night mask!" Exclaimed Aquata the fourth oldest as she put her hands on her hips._

_"Umm your mask?" Scoffed the blonde Arista the fifth born. "This is **my **mask!"_

_"Is not! It has my initial on it, see!" Retaliated Aquata as she pointed at the A, initial in the mask. _

_"All of our initials start with an A, Aquata .." Sighed Attina, the oldest shaking her head in annoyance. "Is everyone here?? Alana??_

_"Here!" Exclaimed Alana the second born._

_"Okay, Adela?"_

_"Present!" Responded Adella the third born as she raised her hand up._

_"Andrina??"_

_"Already laying in bed!" Groaned the sixth born._

_"Okay and we got Aquata and Arista here so that makes 6 and wait— we're missing one .. **Ariel**, where's Ariel!?" Announced Attina to her sisters causing them all to immediately stop what they were doing. __Guilty expressions spread across the faces of the bickering sisters, Aquata and Arista._

_Attina smacked her forehead and sighed. "You two were suppose to be watching her!"_

_"Oops." Said the two sisters in union with their hands behind their backs in shame._

_"Well that's just great .." Sighed Attina again as she swam to Ariel's empty clam bed. _

_"Where do you think she went??" Asked Adella as she and the rest of her sisters joined her side._

_"Hmmph, where else." Deadpanned Attina as if she already knew where her little sister was headed._

_Down in the deep blue sea was none other than Princess Ariel herself. The adventurous 13 year old who would always disobey her fathers council in staying away past his borders and never swimming up to land. Ariel had a habit of not listening to her father, she had become very good in sneaking around without getting caught by any humans or ships._

_"I can't believe my daddy wants to keep me hidden from all these wonderful things!" Exclaimed with joy the teenage princess as she swam across the water below the dark skies and moon. She was swimming towards a dock where she saw a ship earlier that day. A grand and beautiful ship that was full of laughter from young men who looked like they were in their teenage years like her._

_She smiled and stared in awe as she saw these young and good looking men converse with one another with many young women. They all seemed so happy and relaxed, like there was not a care in the world as they sang, drank and danced with joy until suddenly she set her eye on one who seemed to be enjoying the conversation with many women who were obviously fond over him but he seemed like he wasn't, like he was keeping his distance. _

_He was handsome, that Ariel could tell right away, in fact he was a lot more handsome compared to the others and although it was dark she could tell by his face that he had a great smile by the way his white pearls shined under the moon. _

_She sighed and leaned her head forward on the seas rocky cliffs. "He is quite dreamy .." _

_While being distracted by the handsome young man, she suddenly jumped as she saw a great pirate ship approaching toward the direction of her and the young sailors. Panicking, she glanced around her to see where she could swim but the pirates were approaching so fast that she had to swim towards the young sailors. _

_"WESTERGAARD!" Yelled a viscous and hissing voice from the pirate ship causing everyone including Ariel to jump. The tall and handsome sailor who Ariel had been admiring, quickly rose to his feet and ran towards the edge of the ship with his other fellow sailors following behind. _

_"Ya thought we'd let ya leave Corona alive!? You're a dead man Westergaard, and ye will pay for what ya did to my loyal comrades! I will decapitate that pretty head of yours with my sword and will hang it above my head, I will drink your blood in front of your men and I will feed your body to the fish below!"_

_**ARRGGHHHHH!**_

_Ariel's heart was pounding a million beats per minute at seeing the scary long bearded pirate cursing all sorts of fouled mouth words. She was stuck, she couldn't move unless the ship moved so she wouldn't be seen._

_"It's **Eli Boggs** .." Muttered Hans under his breath, he then turned his attention to the rest of his crew and began shouting orders. "Get the women out of the ship now and prepare for battle!"_

_Under his strict command the sailors obeyed and did what they were told as they led the women out of the ship. William, Hans second in command came running to Hans._

_"Vice-Admiral! Should we alert your cousin Prince Caleb to help with the Northern Isles navy??" Asked William._

_Prince Eric happened to be the Admiral for his own kingdom and a very good one too. But Hans wasn't going to involve him in trouble, especially with his own father on his death bed._

_"No .." Replied Hans biting his lip. "This is our mission and our problem, we will not risk the safety of our neighboring kingdom. Full speed ahead!" _

_The Southern Isles Royal Navy obeyed Vice-Admiral Westergaards and went charging full speed ahead after the threatening pirate ship as they did the same. Ariel quickly took advantage and swam away down to below the sea to not be seen but before she knew it there was a loud explosion above the sea that made her jump in fear._

**_BOOM!_**

_Fires were shot on top of the surface and Ariel's eyes widened as she looked on top to see the two ships firing at each other. She could see men jumping from ship to ship as they engaged in furious battle. She could smoke begin to rise. She wanted to swim away, she knew she had to but curiousity got the best of her and instead she swam back up to the surface. Her eyes widened at seeing a badly damaged ship on fire. Her fears got the best of her as she started to think about the young sailors who we're aboard the ship __until she realized that it wasn't the Southern Isles ship on fire, it was the pirates .._

_The Southern Isles had brutally attacked the pirates and their ship. Many of the sailors were arresting them or killing them if necessary. And then she turned her attention to the top of the ships main mast to see none other than the handsome sailor, Vice-Admiral Westergaard and the ruthless pirate, Eli Boggs engaging in a sword battle to the death._

_Hans was highly skilled and although the pirate was half his age, even he knew that he didn't expect such swordsmanship talent from the young vice-admiral. _

_"It's over Eli!" Exclaimed Hans blocking a viscous sword strike. "Half of your crew is dead and your ship is destroyed. Surrender or you will die!"_

_"**Never**!" Yelled out Eli Boggs pulling out a knife from his pocket. He started attacking Hans with as much strength as he could, slashing his sword with his right hand and slashing his knife with the other. But Hans was so skilled and graceful with the sword that he blocked every shot._

_Hans had enough, he gave Eli his final warning and he was not going to let him and his men stop his young sailors from returning home. And so .. Hans unleashed the monster. _

_**SLASH!**_

_"Aaarrrrgghhhh!" Cried out Eli as Hans cut his right foot completely off. "Aaarrrggggg!" He screamed again as Hans slashed his right eye, completely covering his right face in blood. Unable to hold his balance with one foot, Eli fell and caught on the mast, just barely holding on for dear life. __Hans approached the weak and bloody pirate as he pointed the edge of his sword to his throat and in that moment Hans contemplated taking his life. _

_Hans had killed men before since being in the navy, so it wouldn't be any different killing a horrible and vile pirate who had caused so much damage to the life's of millions of people. But in that moment Hans froze as he stared into the bloody eye of Eli Boggs who for the first time didn't seem vile but .. weak and scared._

_However, before Hans could even decide what to do, Eli jumped out of tall mast, going overboard and disappearing into the waters. Hans stood speechless contemplating whether he had done the right thing but was shortly interrupted when he heard his men from the other ship yell out his name._

_"Vice-Admiral! Vice-Admiral!" __That's when Hans finally realized what was happening and why they were calling out his name. The burning pirate ship was about to crash into the rocky cliffs where Ariel just so happened to be. He was the only one aboard the ship and knew that he had no choice but to jump overboard as well. And so he did. Right as the ship was about to crash to the rocky cliffs, he jumped into the waters._

_Ariel on the other hand tried to swim as fast as she could as the ship was about to collide to her and the rocks. But she was too late, the ship crashed the rocky cliffs next to her and her life flashed before her eyes as she started remembering her mother and the same way that she had died by collision of a pirate ship. She figured it was only fitting for her to come to her own mothers fate._

_**BAM!**_

_The hard collusion caused Ariel to be pushed back to edge of the rocky cliffs and parts of the ship got tangled with her fin. But by the mercy of Poseidon, the ship just barely missed her but nevertheless she was stuck with half of her upper body on land. _

_She couldn't move, she couldn't even budge. She struggled for what seemed a half hour trying to swim back down to the sea but she just couldn't._

_"Oh no .. daddy's gonna kill me!" Exclaimed Ariel feeling hopeless. _

_Hans on the other hand had successfully escaped the pirate ship and was swimming towards the rocky cliffs since it was the nearest land that he could rest his body. But as he started to swim there that's when he saw her. _

_A mermaid. A beautiful red headed mermaid who was struggling to escape. Her fin was caught between the rock and parts of the broken ship with the ships anchor tangled. As Hans slowly and quietly approached the mermaid, Ariel sensed his presence. She being a magical mermaid sensed .. him._

_She quickly turned around to see the young Danish naval officer standing a few feet from her. She panicked and started to move even harder, trying to get away. All her life she promised her father that she would never be seen, but now she just broke it._

_"Hey whoa it's okay!" Called out Hans as he slowly approached the terrified young mermaid. "I'm not going to hurt you, okay?"_

_She stopped squirming and looked up to his green emerald eyes who stared in awe at seeing the young magical mermaid before him. "Can you understand me?" He asked._

_She hesitated answering him but nodded otherwise. _

_"You're a mermaid .. aren't you?" He asked._

_Ariel swallowed nervously and nodded her head, confirming to him his suspicion. What caught her off guard was his gentle smirk that he gave her in return. _

_"I thought so .." he marveled as his green orbs glowed in the night. Ariel still terrified held her hands together near her beating heart, afraid that the handsome human would kill her or hurt her in any way. But instead he approached her gently, slowly and respectfully. "I'm going to get you out of here okay? But I need you to trust me. I promise I won't hurt you."_

_Before Ariel could even think of a response, Hans got down on his knees and started to untangle the strong anchor from her fin and started to move the piles of rocks and ship parts on top of her delicate torso. Ariel stayed stunned at the way Hans so willingly helped a magical stranger like her. _

_Hans was amazed by how smooth her scales were in the fin. Nothing compared to normal fish scales. Everytime his hand slightly brushed her scale he could feel how magical she was and for some strange reason Ariel could feel something from Hans as well, she just couldn't put her finger on it._

_Before they knew it, Hans pushed the last boulder off Ariel and the second she was free she jumped into the ocean. Hans stood up in his feet only to see the little mermaid gone and only his reflection in the dark waters until suddenly he noticed a beautiful glowing green color form in the water. _

_His eyes widened as he saw the glowing green become brighter and brighter until it finally reached the surface. From the waters came up none other than Ariel. She was glowing, her scales were shining green as a way to help mermaids and mermen see in the dark. She stood up and looked up at Hans as she maintained her balance in the water, still able to swim with her fin._

_Hans was amazed at how elegant she looked, how a creature could be so magestic yet beautiful at the same time. He knelt down as he gently smiled at her. Ariel on the other hand only stared at Hans, wondering if she should thank him or not, considering the fact that she was just seen by a human and would get in more trouble by her father if she spoke to him._

_But before she could decide they both gasped as they heard a loud crack from the sinking pirate ship. The broken ship lost all balance and started heading down towards Hans to squish him dead. Ariel's eyes widened with worry and instinctively grabbed the collar of Hans naval shirt and dragged him down to the sea with her, just barely missing the large ship._

_**BOOM! SPLASH!**_

_Ariel dragged Hans down down the sea to avoid any harm to come over him as she tried swimming away from the broken ship parts floating their way. Realizing that humans can't breath underwater, Ariel only hoped that Hans would be able to withstand the cold deep sea and the lack of any oxygen but to her surprise Hans proved he was able to do just that._

_But then something surprised her. Because she could feel a strong energy of **magic**. She knew it, she just knew it since she was a magical mermaid herself. And then she realized where the strong energy of magic was coming from .._

_It was coming from Hans .._

_She stared at him in disbelief wondering how someone like him, a normal human from land could possess such a strong source of magic. She wanted to ask him but he wouldn't be able to respond here underwater and so she waited till the ship was gone from their eyes. But she still felt it, she could feel the magical energy as if it was coming out from him._

_After what seemed two minutes, Ariel quickly grabbed Hans collar and swam as fast as she could back up to the surface for Hans to be able to breathe again. The second Hans head emerged underwater he began to cough up water, gasping for air and shaking from the cold air. Ariel hugged his back and swam with him back to the sandy land where he would be able to be out of harms way._

_He crawled his way back to the shore as he continued to cough up the rest of the water from his lungs. After finally catching his breath he slowly stood up on his feet and turned to Ariel who watched from the surface, making sure he was okay._

_All while she continued to glow in the nighttime._

_"T-thank you." Shivered Hans rubbing his arms and running his fingers through his wet hair._

_Ariel simply gave him a genuine smirk as her eyes did the smiling._

_"I suppose you have a name?" Asked Hans as he sat on the sand and took off his boots to get all the seaweed and water out. He wasn't surprised that she didn't respond, she seemed very shy and scared of him and he didn't blame her. Humans were probably strangers to people like her. But then she surprised him._

_"**Ariel**."_

_His eyes widened and his mouth parted open as he turned around to face the gleaming mermaid who smiled purely at him. He never would've imagined that he would hear a mermaid speak._

_"Ariel .." repeated Hans as he continued to stare at the beautiful teenage mermaid. "I am **Hans Westergaard**." He said as he pointed at himself with a gentle smirk of his own._

_She smiled at him as she continued to stare at the strange yet interesting man, trying to understand why she felt so much energy of magic with him. Suddenly all those thoughts went away when she heard a group of yelling sailors._

_"Vice-Admiral! Vice-Admiral!"_

_She gasped as she turned her attention to another giant ship coming their way. Her eyes widened with fear thinking they were the same pirates but Hans reassured otherwise._

_"It's okay, they're my men." He said as Ariel turned her attention back to him. "You should probably go .. before they see you."_

_He was right, she couldn't risk the safety of her people and if her father found out she would never leave her castle again. And so Ariel swam back a couple feet away from where she was to swim back down to the sea. She turned her attention back to Hans one final time who was standing on his two feet staring at her._

_"Goodbye Ariel."_

_She smiled at him and quickly dove underwater leaving Hans staring at her glowing fin as it slowly descended into nothing but darkness and silence._

_"Vice-Admiral!" Called William as he directed the ship to the beach and dropping the anchor down. He then jumped off the ship and swam to the beach to where Hans was standing. "Are you alright sir!?"_

_"I'm fine, I'm fine." Chuckled Hans as he patted his arm. He then cleared his throat as he realized they were just in a brutal attack. "What are the casualties William? Is it bad?"_

_"None dead sir, just three of our men injured but we'll make it out alive." Replied William._

_"Thank the Lord." Sighed Hans in relief as they made their way back to the ship where all his fellow sailors greeted Admiral Westergaard with respect as they cheered for their victory. There were about 15 pirates aboard down below the deck in chains while the other 10 were killed._

_"What shall we do with the captives Vice-Admiral?" Asked William._

_"I shall speak with my cousin Prince Eric immediately and ask if he can keep them locked in his dungeons. We depart to the Southern Isles tonight to avoid any more trouble that come our way—"_

_"Prince Hans!" Exclaimed a Northern Isles royal guard from the beach where Hans had just been. He seemed that he had just come from the castle since it wasn't that far away anyways. _

_Hans furrowed his eyebrows, the only reason why he would use his title would be if his family had sent for him or a royal monarch was calling for him for something important. "Yes?" Replied Hans confused as he approached the ships edge where the guard commanded the horse to stop with two other royal guards behind him._

_"King Edward ... is dead." Replied the guard in a shaky voice. Hans eyes widened, that's why he was called by his royal title, because prince Eric told the royal guard to inform his own cousin of his fathers death._

_King Edward, father of Prince Eric, brother of King Sorin and uncle of Prince Hans had died after a long exhausting battle with cancer._

_The whole ship silenced at the shocking news of their neighboring kingdoms monarchs passing. Eric was the same age as Hans and would have to wait another 3 years before becoming king. But even Hans knew that now the whole council would be pressuring him to marry._

_"All hail the king." Said Hans with a somber expression._

_"All hail the king!" Replied the royal guard as he drew out his sword and held it above his head in respect for the former king and the future king._

_"All hail the king! All hail the king! All hail the king!" Exclaimed all the sailors and royal guards in union as they drew out their own swords paid homage to the Northern Isles and the Westergaard family._

_"Thank you for informing me General, I shall go visit Prince Eric now and comfort him through this difficult time. I only ask a favor however, that you may put our prisoners in your dungeons so that they may never realm free again." _

_"Of course your highness." Replied the General as he turned his attention to the other guards to do as Prince Hans asked._

_"Gentlemen.." said Hans turning to his crew. "I shall be back shortly, please continue to prepare for our departure."_

_"Yes Vice-Admiral."_

_Kingdom of Atlantica_

_(Under The Sea)_

_"Ariel! Where have you been!?" Exclaimed Attina The oldest. "You are so lucky father hasn't came to say good night to us yet, do you know how much trouble you could be in?? How much trouble I could be in!?"_

_"I'm sorry Attina .." Sighed Ariel .. "It's just .. I was going to head back but then I caught up in some trouble .." Ariel rubbed her hands nervously with shame._

_"Trouble?? What kind of trouble .." Asked Attina squinting her eyes in suspicion as her sisters waited impatiently behind._

_"I umm .. I was sorta .. seen by a .. by a human .." admitted Ariel as she cringed._

_"**WHAT**!?" The sisters retaliated in union._

_"But it's okay! He-he didn't hurt me he—"_

_"Ariel." Snapped Attina. "You know fathers rules! No one goes beyond Atlantica borders __and no one **ever **has any sort of contact with humans, are you trying to get yourself killed Ariel!"_

_"But he saved my life!" Exclaimed Ariel. Suddenly Attinas serious expression completely changed and Ariel began to explain to her sister about the strange and tall handsome man who helped her escape back down to the sea after battling the viscous pirates and how she saved his life as well and that he even told her to leave before she was seen by his own crew members._

_Attina paced around their room worriedly as her fin flapped from left to right nervously, she didn't like lying to her father but she especially didn't like seeing her sisters get in trouble._

_"Attina I know your mad but I promise it won't happen again! Nobody saw me but him and he protected me!" Exclaimed Ariel._

_"Wow .. he sounds so dreamy .." Sighed Adella as her other sisters joined her with flirtatious giggling. Ariel blushed._

_Attina stopped pacing and turned to Ariel as she sighed. "Fine. I won't tell father what you did, but promise me Ariel this will never happen again. We can't risk the safety of our people, PLEASE promise me."_

_Ariel didn't want to promise her sister, she loved exploring and being stuck in Atlantica to her was miserable and boring, but she agreed nevertheless. "I promise .." she said with her fingers crossed behind her back._

_The Northern Isles _

_1837_

_Three years had passed and the rumors quickly spread around Denmark that Prince Eric would finally be marrying a royal princess. And not just any princess, but Princess Ariel of Atlantica, daughter of King Triton. _

_After a series of unusual events, King Triton finally realized that he couldn't preserve contact from Denmark and humans always, at least not the royal monarchy. The overprotective father gave permission for her daughter to become human and marry the love of her life. _

_The Royal Monarchy of the Northern Isles along with the Southern Isles agreed that they would allow Ariel to marry into the Westergaard family. Not that the Southern Isles had any choice anyway, Prince Eric was his own decision maker now. _

_The grand and beautiful wedding took place inside the royal Northern Isles ship. Prince Eric, who would soon be crowned King Eric in a couple of months, led his wife to the middle of the deck as he spun her in circles, enjoying the beautiful weather, music and laughter. All while they danced. They were in love and they were finally going to be together._

_Prince Eric's big family didn't surprise Ariel, she herself came from a big family and he had warned her before the wedding that the Westergaard clan was huge. Practically covering all of Denmark. _

_King Triton allowed for all of Atlantica to join the wedding from the sea and participate in his baby girls special day. On the day of her wedding Ariel realized why king Triton was so protective of her. It was because she was his favorite, the youngest daughter that reminded him so much of his late beloved Queen Atheana who tragically passed. _

_Ariel shed a few tears as her father emerged from the water and rose to the ship to meet her. She hugged her father one final time before the ship departed in the most loving embrace a father and daughter could have. _

_"**I love you daddy ..**"_

_And so king Triton waved his youngest daughter and his new son-in-law goodbye, as did her sisters and the whole kingdom of Atlantica as the ship drifted further away and as they continued to celebrate the glorious wedding._

_Ariel had to quickly run to the restroom to wipe her tears away. She wasn't sad, not at all. On the contrary she was overjoyed that she was now with her one true love. But the bond between a father and a daughter will always touch ones heart, especially on their wedding day._

_After returning back to the ship, Ariel found herself smiling as many people of the kingdom of the Northern Isles greeted her and bowed before the future majesty in respect, paying tribute and congratulating her for her marriage to the future king. _

_Many of those people where Erics cousins as they all greeted her in the most highest respect like a prince should. Her feet were getting tired, it would take a while for her to adjust to human legs but nevertheless she still enjoyed it. She walked towards the edge of the ship as she looked at the beautiful sea before her, breathing in the beautiful air. _

_But then suddenly she felt it .._

_The energy, a strong magical energy that her instincts immediately recognized as the hairs on her neck stood up. She looked out the sea, concentrating her eyes to see if her family had been follwing her but they weren't. She knew there wasn't anyone aboard who possessed magic expect her. Unless .._

_"Your majesty."_

_Her eyebrows furrowed. That voice .. it sounded familiar._

_She turned around and her eyes widened as she let out a gasp to realize who was behind her._

_Behind her of course was none other than Admiral Westergaard. No longer Vice-Admiral as he had ranked up the second he arrived to the Southern Isles three years ago. He smiled at her and by the expression in his face she knew that he still remembered her._

_She wanted to speak, she wanted to open her mouth to greet him as well but she only found herself lost at the familiar face she saw three years ago when she was only 13 years old._

_His face was more mature, which probably had to do with the growing sideburns he had. He seemed taller from what she remembered and still as handsome as ever. In fact there was an argument to be and that he was even more handsome._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you .. Queen **Ariel**." He smiled lovingly at her as he bowed before her. There was a hint of tease in his voice and she could tell._

_"It's-it's you .." she whispered still in awe._

_"Indeed it is your majesty." He chuckled. "I only assumed it would be you who my cousin would be marrying when he mentioned his bride would be a mermaid."_

_She wanted to speak but she couldn't. His presence was so powerful that she could feel magic as if it was flowing from his skin. She was curious what sort of magic Hans possessed because as far as she knew no one in Eric's family were mermaids or mermen._

_"I-I umm—"_

_"Please don't force yourself your majesty." Hans Replied respectfully. "I understand I caught you off guard. I merely wanted to congratulate you for your grand wedding and also thank you for saving my life."_

_"No no! It's okay .." she exclaimed bringing her hands up. "I just .. I didn't expect to see you here .."_

_"Yes well I am a Westergaard unfortunately." He shrugged with a sad smirk. "I just wanted to welcome you to well .. the **family** I suppose .. not that it really is one to me but .."_

_Ariel giggled. "Well thank you and I also wanted to thank you for saving my life as well. I never got the chance, I admit I was a bit terrified of you. It was forbidden back then to communicate with any human .."_

_"I understand." Chuckled Hans as he smiled at her. Ariel wanted to ask him who he was or what he was. She could feel the strong energy of magic just radiating off him and what she found even stranger is how he acted as if he had no clue, as if he himself couldn't sense her magic._

_She was about to open her mouth to ask him until they were interrupted by Hans brothers, three of them to be exact._

_"Your majesty, is our little brother annoying you?" Asked Beowulf the sixth in line._

_"No, not at all!" Retaliated Ariel blinking repeatedly as she tried to concentrate again._

_"Well if he does get on your nerves we will gladly throw him overboard for you." Said Axel the fifth in line. All three brothers erupted into laughter while Hans only sighed and rolled his eyes._

_"What do you guys want?" He hissed turning to his brothers._

_"Whoa whoa easy little brother, don't get all worked up just cause your weak." Laughed Emil the fourth in line._

_Hans glared at him and then smirked at them with a confidence of his own. "You sure about that?" _

_Ariel bit her lip as all three brothers expressions turned into deathly glares. She knew from experience that sibling rivalry was normal but she never expected siblings to actually want to kill each other which seemed like what was about to happen, luckily Queen Magdalia came just in time._

_"Boys, enough." She exclaimed as she approached all three brothers gracefully. "Emil, Axel and Beowulf. Go with your father, he's speaking to the royal generals and expects all three of you to introduce yourselves."_

_"Yes mother." They responded as they gave Hans one final glare and turned their heels._

_"My deepest apologies Ariel for my sons behaviors." Said Magdalia turning to Ariel with a beautiful smile._

_"Oh it's no problem your majesty! I have 6 sisters so I know what it's like .." she chuckled. She lied of course, she's never seen siblings hate each other like that!_

_"Well you can imagine how it's like to have 12 older brothers." Scoffed Hans._

_"Hans. Enough." Corrected Magdalia as she sighed and then turned her attention back to Ariel. "Excuse us your majesty but I actually came to drag my son to dance with me."_

_"Mom!" Retaliated Hans with shyness as red cheeks appeared. _

_"Not a problem at all." Giggled Ariel. "I'll see you later Hans, it was a pleasure to meet you."_

_"Of course your majesty." Bowed Hans._

_"Please, just call me Ariel." Smiled the red headed bride._

_"Very well, Ariel." Smiled Hans. Ariel gave him a wink just before he left with his mother on his arm as they headed to the middle of the deck._

_As ariel watched Hans guide his mother through the dancing crowd, her smile slowly drifted away as she started to ponder who exactly the real Hans was and why she could clearly feel magic in him. _

_"Ariel my dear?" She turned around and smiled brightly at seeing her charming husband Eric in front of her. "Care to dance?"_

_"Always my darling." Smiled Ariel as she took his arm and was guided to the dancing crowd._

_—_

"Wow .." Muttered Eric at hearing Ariel's story. "So .. you met him when you were 13? Why didn't you ever tell me??"

"I don't know .." Sighed Ariel. "It just didn't seem like a big deal but after everything I just heard today it made me realize what I felt that day and the day I met him."

"And what's that?"

Ariel swallowed nervously "_Magic_." Erics eyebrows furrowed as he stared at his wife trying to register what she just said, and then his eyes widened.

"What .."

"Look Eric I know it sounds crazy but I could feel it. Every time I was around Hans I could feel he had magic in him."

"Wait so are you saying he's some kind of merman or something??"

"No. He's not a merman. It's some sort of magical energy I've never felt before. It's not from Atlantica, it's from here .. the land. He possesses it Eric I know he does. Maybe he doesn't know it but I can feel it!" Said Ariel.

Eric with a heavy and frustrating sigh moved his feet to the side of the bed as he leaned over and started run his fingers through his hair, soaking up all the information he just received from Ariel.

His Queen moved herself behind her husband and wrapped her arms around his muscular back.

"Darling .. I know how hard this is for you but you have to believe me. Hans was never a bad person, yes he made a mistake, a _huge _mistake but it's in the past. Please darling don't let them kill him. He possesses magic I just know he does."

"I can't do anything Ariel .. my uncle is the one that wants him dead, not me .." Sighed Eric. "I need to reassure that our kingdom is safe at all times."

Ariel bit her lip nervously. Her husband was right, their kingdom and the safety of its people always came first. But then she got an idea.

"At least give me time with him alone .." Said Ariel.

"What?? Ariel—"

"Please Eric. If Caleb and his men find Hans at least give me 5 minutes alone with him. I need to find out what he is, please."

Eric chewed his inner lip nervously.

"We Atlanticans have a duty to always protect those who posses magic at all times, to always treat each other with respect and kindness despite the difference of magic. Please Eric, please let me see him .."

Eric rubbed the temple of his forehead as he started to consider Ariel's plea, he could never say no to his wife.

"All right, IF they find Hans here which is a possibility they won't since he's nowhere to be found, then I'll give you 5 minutes with him. But what is he's not?"

"Then we move on love." Replied Ariel hugging him tighter. "Caleb will only be here for a week and if they can't find Hans then all the better. I just want to talk to him befor he uses his magic for something bad or stop him before he causes a catastrophe or something."

"Very well then .." Sighed Eric. "Now can we go back to sleep?"

Ariel giggled as she pulled her husband into a loving embrace and followed it with a kiss. "Of course."

—

_Somewhere in the Norwegian Sea _

The loud chants and growls of the approaching pirates were only growing louder by the second while Elsa and Anna remained by the closed chamber doors as they listened, horrified by how much louder it was becoming.

Olaf was kept kept hidden inside a barrel where they instructed him he stay and never step outside unless they told him to. Sitron, Maximus and Sven we're tied up on the dark corner where no one would notice next to Olaf's barrel.

King Agnarr tightened the grip of her sword harder as the nerves around the family were felt. Eugene already had a sword and gun ready to aim, Rapunzel and Iduna were holding Kai and Gerda with a strong embrace to calm their nerves all while Elsa and Anna stood next to the door ready to attack in case of sudden barge.

"Elsa." Called out King Agnarr. Anna and Elsa turned around to face their father. "Don't attack unless they do so first."

Elsa wanted to retaliate, wanted to tell her father that attacking was their best option, but then she remembered Hans words and how he told her to stay calm and that he would fix this. She knew he was right, Hans naval experience would be the only thing that could possibly help them survive this.

_I trust in you Hans .. _

Meanwhile, Kristoff and Hans stood by the front of the ship as the fierce Scandinavian cool wind only became stronger by the second. The loud pirates were still sailing their way towards them and the message was loud and clear to the pirates that they assumed they already saw at least two people aboard, which is exactly what Hans wanted.

"Okay, let's go hide." Said Hans as he led the way to the back of the ship.

"What about Elsa and Anna?" Asked Kristoff as he followed behind. "Are we going to come out when they hold them hostage??"

"Yes, that's the plan." Replied Hans as they continued to make their way to the back of the ship. "I know how these pirates work and I know what they're after so when we finally emerge I'm going to need you to follow my every lead as if you and I have been crime partners for years, think you can do that?"

"I'll try .." Sighed Kristoff holding the grip of his sword with firmness. "I'm not the greatest actor like you .. but I'll follow your every lead."

"Good." Replied Hans as he crouched down behind a barrel, Kristoff followed and did the same. "When they come aboard the first thing they'll check will be the steering wheel, the captain quarters and the quarters below the deck which is where they'll find Elsa and Anna's family."

"What about Eugene? He said he'd be waiting for your signal and that he'd be ready to join in the fight if necessary." Replied Kristoff.

"We're trying to avoid war and bloodshed at all costs Kristoff, Eugene will most likely be seperated with Rapunzel since they are from Corona so it's best we let him stay with Rapunzel for protection."

"That makes sense." Sighed Kristoff as he looked up to the heavens above. The skies were grey and the weather was growing colder. He immediately recognized just how close they were from Norway from the familiar weather he was so used to when ice harvesting. "Are you nervous?" He asked suddenly.

"Very .." Replied Hans with a deep, heavy and nervous sigh. "But I'm not scared, Elsa and Anna will make it out alive as will the others. And if they do, that's all that matters."

"I agree." Replied Kristoff biting his lip in a somber expression as he started remembering the bitter sweet final moments he had with Anna just before leaving. "As long as she's alive .. I don't care what'll happen to me."

Hans turned to meet Kristoffs nervous and somber expression and put a reassuring and firm hand on the ice harvesters broad shoulder. "She'll live." He turned his attention back to wooden barrel in front of him as he closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing, trying to block out the growing loud chants from the viscous pirates.

He opened his eyes slowly and with one final and heavy exhale he muttered ..

_"For Arendelle .."_

"Shhh! Do you hear that!?" Whispered Anna as she put her finger on her lip. The chanting had stopped and the sound of footsteps could be heard and felt, they were heavy footsteps and slowly these footsteps became louder and louder and it seemed that they were multiplying, like hundreds of people had just jumped aboard the ship.

"Everyone's stand back!" Hissed King Agnarr as he grabbed Anna's arm and pulled her back to safety. Elsa on the other hand stood right in front of her family with her hands up ready to attack, but then she remembered Hans words and how she should just trust him.

And so Queen Elsa put down her hands ..

**_BAM!_**

In barged several pirates at once screaming and cursing with foul mouths as they approached the terrified family with little Kai and Gerda screaming.

They each grabbed unto Elsa and her families arms, roughly pushing them out to the main deck where it seemed a hundred pirates were waiting, all seething with rage and mocking each of them.

**_ARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!_**

They yelled in union as they pushed Elsa and Anna along with their family to their knees.

_Conceal don't feel _

_Conceal don't feel _

_Conceal don't feel_

"Whatz do we have hear ye maties!?" Laughed the large and horrible looking pirate along with his crew. His right side of the face and his right eye had a horrible looking scar along with a right stump for a foot.

Elsa and Anna could immediately tell the man only spoke English by the way his accent came out. They wondered themselves if he would be able to understand them when speaking Norwegian.

"Who among you is in charge!?" Demanded the large pirate captain.

"_Jeg Er _(I am)" Replied Elsa in her native Norwegian tongue. King Agnarr who understood English perfectly well was about to rebuke his daughter for making herself speaker of her family until Elsa respectfully put her hand up so he wouldn't speak.

"I don't speak no Scandinavian ye harlot! Now answer in English!" Hissed The pirate in response.

Anna tightened her fists with hatred as she glared at the large ugly looking pirate for calling her sister a harlot. Elsa in the other hand only furrowed her eyebrows in anger and was about to respond to the rude pirate in English until ..

"I am."

Elsa and her family, even the pirates all turned their heads in surprise to the perfectly spoken Danish-English accent. Out from the the back off the ship stepped out none other than Hans and Kristoff follwing behind.

The captains eyes widened as did Elsa and Anna's.

"_Westergaard!" _Growled the captain as he took out his sword while the other pirates followed his lead and did the same. Hans stood his ground and didn't move a muscle while he continued to glare at the pirate who he recognized very well despite the scars on his face.

"_Eli Boggs_ .. it's been a while." Replied Hans still Speaking to him in English. Elsa and her family only remained kneeled to the ships deck as they witnessed in shock at the confrontation before their eyes.

"Does this guy know everyone!?" Hissed Anna to her sister.

"Shhh, Anna." Replied Elsa as she paid close attention to the confrontation.

"Whatz are ye doin here!" Demanded Eli with eyes rage in his voice.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Replied Hans still able to keep his cool like he wasn't afraid whatsoever. But he was, just not for his safety, but Elsa's and her families. "I see the face has healed up _nicely_."

Eli Growled as he marched forward and stood face to face with Hans. Elsa's hand shook with adrenaline as she nervously watched the confrontation before her. Iduna on the other hand tried to keep a terrified Kai and Gerda calm.

"I should have ya thrown overboard for whatz ye did to me! Instead I'm goin to have you watch as I cut yer little friends to pieces!" Eli marched towards Anna and yanked her by her strawberry blonde hair as she dragged her to the edge of the ship.

"Anna!" Exclaimed Elsa as she stood up on her feet followed by Agnarr doing the same. Kristoff was about to rush forward and tackle Eli to the ground but Hans stuck his arm out for Kristoff to not take another step.

"Just trust me on this Kristoff .." Whispered Hans. Kristoff hesitated listening as he stayed still and clenched his fist in anger.

_"OWWW! Slipp meg, din motbydelige gris av en mann!" _Yelled Anna in her native Norwegian tongue as she tried clawing and punching Eli's fist.

Eli only laughed. "Scream all ya wantz ye _Scandinavian_ girl, I don't understand yer language and soon enough you'll be nothing but scraps for the sharks below!"

He pulled out a large knife from his boot and held it up against Anna's throat as he pulled her head back while she still remained on her knees.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said Hans suddenly.

Eli's eyes widened as he turned his attention to Hans, seething with rage. "And why's that!"

"Because that _Scandinavian _girl you just so happen to have a knife to her throat is none other than _Princess Anna of Arendelle._"

Eli's eyes widened.

"And this." Said Hans gesturing to a angry Elsa who continued to glare at the pirate with clenched fists. "Is her sister, _Queen Elsa of Arendelle_."

Eli swallowed. "The-the _Snow Queen_?"

"The very one." Replied Hans with a smirk. Eli turned his attention back to Elsa who continued to glare at him as she clenched her fists even tighter.

"Let my sister go. **Now**." Exclaimed Elsa in her authoritative Norwegian-English accent as large icicles appeared magically from the deck and surrounded Eli and his fellow pirates. Gasps and murmurs erupted the closer the icicles approached the pirates.

Eli was so surprised and caught off guard that his knife that was threatening to slit Anna's throat fell from his hands.

"The-the rumors .. they're true .." Muttered Eli.

"You bet your ugly face they're true!" Exclaimed Anna in her adorable yet feisty Norwegian-English accent as she stood up on her feet and slapped Eli's hand away from her hair, not showing fear whatsoever. "And for your information, I happen to speak English you _disgusting pig of a man_!"

Eli backed away slowly from Anna as he made his way back to his fellow pirates. He then turned his attention back to Hans and gave him a smirk. "Whatz are ya doin with the Queen and the Princess? Are ya here to decapitate the Queens head again??"

Eli erupted in laughter as his men joined him. "The famous _Admiral Westergaard, _the fierce man who went against many pirates in Corona, is keeping these lovely monarchs hostage!? HAHAHA, you have truly fallen like one of us Hans."

"Well you assumed correctly." Replied Hans without hesitation. "I did fall and did betray my code as an admiral and prince, but I also _am _keeping these monarchs hostage."

Elsa's eyes widened as did Anna's. "Why you little—"

"In fact." Said Hans interrupting a feisty Anna from exploding at him. "Im not just holding the royal sisters of Arendelle hostage, but also their family."

Eli's eyes furrowed. "What family?"

Hans smirked again as he walked over towards the rest of the group and gesturing at them. "I would like to introduce you to Queen Elsa and Princess Anna's cousin, _Crown Princess Rapunzel of Corona _and her husband _Prince Eugene._"

"You kidnapped the crown princess of Corona!?" Exclaimed Eli as his eyes widened even larger.

"Oh that's not all my dear Eli." Laughed Hans as he made his way to Agnarr and Iduna. Elsa knew Hans was only sticking to the plan but she couldn't help but feel nervous because how good he was acting.

_It's almost as if he's wearing a mask .. _

"I will also like to introduce you to the former monarchs of Arendelle, _King Agnarr _and _Queen Iduna,_ along with their two youngest children. _Prince Kai _and _Princess Gerda._

Elsa bit her lip with a smirk. _Hans you genius .._

_"What!" _Exclaimed Eli. "King Agnarr and Queen Iduna are thought to be dead!"

"We're very much alive Eli." Replied Agnarr bitterly in English. "And it's obvious that you haven't changed one bit since our very _own _last encounter when I was Admiral."

"_Pah!_ Agnarr you fool, you've gotten so old! And weak, what happened to the once brave _Admiral Agnarr Andersen?? _My my, how times have changed."

"As for you." Said Captain Eli turning his attention back to Hans. "I should kill ya for whatz ye did to me, but instead I'm just going to capture you and send ya back to the Southern Isles, rumor has it that your family is on a hunt for their treacherous excuse of a son and have a price over ya head, perhaps I'll hold _you_ ransom for momey, what do ye say lads!?" Said Eli turning his attention to his fellow pirates who all yelled in union.

Elsa's eyes widened with worry and she had to fight back the somber expression of imagining Hans and Kristoff being captured. Kristoff nervously gulped and Elsa immediately expected that from him.

What Elsa didn't expect however, was Hans reaction to all this. He didn't rebuke Eli, he didn't even look an ounce of nervous for the threat of being captured himself and being sent back to the Southern Isles, instead .. He laughed.

Even Anna and Kristoff had to furrow their eyebrows as they witnessed Hans laugh so darkly like nothing was bothering him.

"You really think my family is going to negotiate with you?? _Pah, _Eli I know your not the smartest man around but even you have to admit that is a _stupid _idea."

"Shut it ye scallywag!" Retaliated Eli. "You are a prince and your family will—"

"Correction Eli, I _was _a prince, I've had the title stripped from me, I'm just a normal peasant." Said Hans signaling to his surroundings. He then walked forward to meet Eli's eye level as the fellow crew members behind them grew nervous at the confidence Hans Westergaard. "Besides, you wouldn't be stupid enough to actually expect to bring me to the Southern Isles as a captive would you?"

Hans laughed again.

"My family could care less if I'm found dead, _perhaps_ your right and _perhaps _my family is looking for me, but believe me, they would never negotiate with pirates, especially when you know yourself just how powerful the Royal Danish Navy is."

Elsa blinked in surprise. Hans was talking himself out of being saved and in reality Hans was right, he wasn't a prince anymore.

"Or should I remind you what my Royal Navy did to your former crew?"

Eli eyes grew with hatred.

"Then I'll just kill ya myself!" Hissed Eli as he drew out his sword again and held it up to strike Hans. Elsa's heart was beating fast but was quickly comforted by how calm Hans stood his ground.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Asked Hans easing his eyebrow at him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill ya!" Retaliated Eli.

"Well for one .. you'd miss the ultimate treasure of a lifetime." Those words made every pirate on the ship whisper to each other, completely surprised by the thought of the ultimate treasure.

_Treasure? What treasure?? _Thought Elsa.

"Go on .." Replied Eli still holding the sword in the air as Hans walked gracefully surrounding Elsa's family with his hands behind his back.

"See, I have in my hands the crown princess of Corona and the royal family of Arendelle. I practically control the fate of _two _kingdoms." Elsa felt goosebumps run down her spine when Hans walked behind her and put his hands on her shoulders as if he was showing off his trophy to Eli.

"All I really need to do is sail back to Arendelle and tell them I have their queen and princess hostage along with their supposed deceased parents. Arendelle will have no other option but to agree to make me its ruler in return for the families life, not to mention that they'll also see that I have the royal princess of Corona with me and Arendelle isn't going to lose another trading partner because the Queen was so prideful to give up her throne to me."

He walked in front of Elsa and met her face to face with a arrogant smirk. "Isn't that right _your majesty?_"

Elsa wanted to throw a snowball at him. She had to repeat to herself that Hans was only acting, but the thing was that he was convincing everyone, including her.

"It's true." Replied Elsa with annoyance in her tone. "Unfortunately this cruel excuse of a man is correct."

_Might as well play along too._

Hans with his back still to Eli, gave Elsa a wink and a smirk of his own before replying.

"Oh Queen Elsa, I'm not the bad guy here, I'm only going to be taking over your kingdom and give Arendelle a proper ruler, one that doesn't have to freeze it's people or sister ever again."

Anna gasped and began to curse Norwegian swear words until Rapunzel being the good cousin that she was started to wave her hands around anxiously so she could calm down her feisty cousin.

Agnarr sighed while holding the bride of his nose at hearing his youngest daughters foul mouth, all while Iduna cringed and covered Kai and Gerdas ears.

"Yeesh, the mouth on that one." Whispered Eugene to Rapunzel.

Elsa bit her lip and rose her left eyebrow up. "And what makes your think Arendelle will accept a _tyrant _as king? One who left my sister to die and who almost took mine."

"Yeah! What she said jerk!" Exclaimed Anna.

Hans chuckled darkly and was about to reply until Eli cut in. "And yet she hasn't frozen you in the spot yet?? How am I supposed to know your telling the truth? Perhaps this is all part of your escape plan."

"You really think the royal sisters of Arendelle would want to team up with me?" He laughed turning to look at Eli. "After everything I did to them? No, they're not _that _stupid."

Anna gasped. "Why you little— I'm going to stick that sword up your—"

_"COUGH! _Stop Anna— _COUGH!" _Exclaimed Kristoff suddenly in a way for Anna to not say another word or get rallied up. Anna furrowed her eyebrows at Kristoff until he finally gave her a _play along _face.

"And besides." Continued Hans. "Queen Elsa isn't going to freeze me because she's weak. She doesn't have the willpower to freeze me."

"You touch my family and I will." Replied Elsa darkly. Hans furrowed his eyebrows and wasn't sure if she was just a good of a liar as he was or if she was serious.

"As you can see." Said Hans turning around back to Eli. "I'm here to finish what I started."

"And whatz does any of that have to do with _treasure!_" Hissed Eli.

"Don't you see you idiot!" Exclaimed Hans. "I'm going to have Arendelles throne and Corona _begging _me to return their daughter. I can ask for any price. And I can give all that money to _you._"

Rapunzel eyes widened in fear but Eugene quickly rubbed her back. "It's okay blondie, he really doesn't mean it."

"Are you sure?" Whispered Rapunzel. Suddenly Iduna patted her hand in hers as she gave her niece a reassuring smile of her own.

"Very sure my dear, Hans is keeping us alive."

Silence hung in the air for what seemed several minutes after Hans explaining his offer to Eli. He walked around in circles as his wooden leg made a repetitive noise with every step he took. Finally he stopped in place with his back towards the family.

"And whatz in it for you .." Asked Eli.

"Why becoming King is course, the true rightful king." He Smirked.

What Elsa and Anna expected was for Eli to accept the deal, what pirate would say no to money and treasure? But what they _didn't _expect was his actual reaction.

He began to laugh.

"Hahaha! Ye really think I will agree to that? No .. I don't think I will .. GRAB THE CHILDREN!" With a quick command two pirates jumped forward and grabbed little Kai and Gerda.

"NO!" Screamed Iduna as she and Agnarr stood up on their feet ready to run after the pirates. Elsa was about to go kill the pirate without hesitation until one of them pulled out a pistol and held it against Kai's temple.

"Make one bad move and it's off with his head!" Exclaimed the filthy pirate.

"M-mama!" Exclaimed Gerda as she began to weep. Hans eyes widened in fear although he had an idea that was coming.

"Eli!" Exclaimed Hans trying to maintain his mask on. "You do realize that if you kill any members of the Arendelle royal family, they will come after you and kill you themselves!"

"I know that!" Exclaimed Eli. "That's why from now on, THEY are my hostages!" He laughed wickedly as his pirates joined in with him.

"If you DARE touch my siblings—"

"Don't worry _yer majesty, _they won't be harmed." Said Eli cutting her off. "That is .. if you agree to give up your throne to _me_."

Elsa's eyes furrowed in anger but not as much as Anna's as she marched in front of her sister to speak for both of them.

"You will _NEVER_ have my sisters throne. I am the one who stopped Hans from becoming king. I am the one who saved my sister life, what makes you think I won't do the same for my little siblings as well!"

Many of the pirates eyes widened including Hans and Kristoff at how fearless and overprotective Anna was. Kristoff always knew Anna was always overprotective of Elsa, but never has he seen her display such braveness like this.

"I may not have my sisters abilities." Anna pulled out her sword and raised it up, ready to attack if necessary. "But don't think for a second that I won't slice your disgusting scrotum off your pathetic excuse of a body!"

The pirates gasped, Eli's eyes widened while Hans, Kristoff and Eugene cringed at the bold words Anna spoke.

"You go Anna!" Cheered Rapunzel until Eugene shushed her as to not get herself and him killed.

"**Ahem**, Anna .." Whispered Agnarr with red hot cheeks, embarrassed by how bold Anna was being.

"Sorry Papa." Said Anna now in her Norwegian tongue. "But no one threatens my siblings, EVER."

"Take one step towards me and I swear you'll regret it." Snapped Anna now Speaking in English to Eli again.

Eli stood speechless as silence filled the ship. Everyone stared at Anna who held her sword up heroically, glaring at Eli, while Elsa stood just behind Anna glaring at Eli as well.

"Hahaha!" Chuckled Eli. "I heard women from Arendelle were beautiful but no one mentioned they were _this_ confrontational." The rest of the pirates laughed in union.

"Of you haven't seen ANYTHING yet you _**fitte**!_"

"Anna!" Gasped Iduna at the foul mouth of Anna.

"What does _fitte _mean?" Questioned Eli turning to Hans.

"**Ahem**_, _it means .. _cunt._" Replied Hans biting his lip.

Eli Smirked. "Well then, perhaps the princess of Corona will agree?" Smirked Eli to Rapunzel. Eugene furrowed his eyebrows in anger but Rapunzel quickly soothed her husband as she stood up gracefully to answer.

"Never. Corona will never negotiate with pirates and I will never allow it to happen over my dead body." Replied Rapunzel with authority.

Eli's expression grew in anger. If there was one thing he hated most it was when he didn't get his way.

"Fine then, have it your way!" Exclaimed Eli in rage. "Men, lock this family up once again in the quarters and keep them locked in their until the Queen agrees."

Elsa and Anna ran towards Kai and Gerda. "Are you okay you two??" Said Elsa worriedly as she and Anna embraced their siblings.

"What about these two captain?" Asked the pirate as he gestured towards Kristoff and Hans.

Eli's devilish smirk became even wider. "Hans is no longer a prince from whatz he tellz us, and I assume his friend isn't either. What say ye men!?" Said Eli turning to meet his crew. "Should we feed them to the sharks!?"

**_ARRGGGHHHHH!_**

"No .." Whispered Elsa in horror as she watched the pirates approach Hans and Kristoff. Kristoff was about to pull out his sword until Hans took ahold of his hand to stop him.

The pirates began to beat up on Kristoff and Hans to the ground as Elsa and Anna watched in horror. Neither Hans nor Kristoff fought back as they began to tie them both together, back to back with ropes tied to their torso.

"MAKE THEM WALK THE PLANK!"

Agnarr closed his eyes and shook his head in worry as he watched Kristoff and Hans be dragged by force to the edge of the ship where the pirates waited anxiously with the plank they had put on the ship.

"No kristoff .." Choked out Anna until Rapunzel came behind her and embraced her cousin. That's when Elsa got an idea ..

"Wait!"

Every pirate including Eli stopped as they turned around to glare at Elsa, suspicious as to why she suddenly exclaimed them all to wait.

"We-we need Hans and Kristoff!" Said Elsa nervously.

Eli squinted his eyes with furrowed eyebrows. "Why .."

"Because .. b-because they're the only ones who know how to sail us back to Arendelle!"

_Well that is kinda true .._

"Only ones!? Hah! We are pirates! We know how to sail to Norway!"

"Not Arendelle Eli .." Replied Agnarr joining his daughters side. "Arendelle is hard to sail in the winter with frozen fjords. Hans Westergaard is the only one capable of actually getting us there."

"Whatz about you! You're from Arendelle, you can't possibly tell me that the great _Admrial Agnarr Andersen _forgot!"

"Unfortunately I did. I haven't sailed in a very long time .." Replied Agnarr. He was lying however, he knew how to get to Arendelle from the Norwegian Sea, he just couldn't risk Hans death nor Kristoffs. It would break their daughters hearts and worst of all, the prophecy wouldn't be fulfilled.

Eli growled Eli as he turned to his shipmates. "Do any of ye scallywags know how to get to Arendelle!"

There was silence.

"ARRRGGGHHHH!" Growled Eli. "Fine, I will spare their lives .. for now."

Anna and Elsa breathed a long exaggerated sigh of relief as they started untying Hans and Kristoff and bringing them back inside the ship.

"Take them to the ships dungeons, make sure they are bound in chains!" Demanded Eli as they pushed Kristoff and Hans to the dungeons.

I want all ya scaly wags to throw out all their food and provisions they have on board, that they may know that WE are the ones in charge of this ship now, and they shall eat when I grant them permission!"

Amd so the pirates took the royal family back down to the quarters where the doors were locked behind them. "What do we do now!?" Exclaimed Rapunzel now that they were alone.

"Hans did it." Chuckled Agnarr as he sat down in a barrel.

"He did what now?" Replied Anna bitterly. "My Kristoff is stuck in the dungeons thanks to him and now they expect us to give up the throne because Hans offered them a deal and—"

"No anna." Interrupted Elsa. "Hans plan worked, don't you see? We're going to be just fine, these pirates think that they'll win when we return to Arendelle but they won't."

"Wait, why?" Asked Eugene now intrigued.

"Because I'll be in Arendelle. I'll be in my element, my home. I know Arendelle like the back of my hand, the second we arrive to Arendelle, is the second I'll be able to kill them all without a problem." Explained Elsa.

"Whoa .. you really are the Snow Queen .." Said Eugene cringing.

"I am." Deadpanned Elsa. "That's why Hans pretended that he was holding us hostage, that's why he lied that we were returning to Arendelle so he can get the throne, so we can return to Arendelle and I can unleash winter on them, literally."

Anna's eyes widened. "Well .. he still almost cost my Kristoffs life! They were about to walk the plank and—"

"Kristoff agreed to sacrifice himself to save us Anna." Deadpanned Agnarr. "They wanted us to return to Arendelle, even if it meant they die. But what's important now is they're with us here on this ship. Let's just hope they can survive now .."

"Survive? Survive what?" Asked Anna nervously.

Agnarr nervously but his lip. "We're hostages Anna, but they? They're slaves now."

Anna's eyes furrowed with worry as her lips pressed together trying to hold back her tears. Elsa being the elder sister she is, came behind her sister and took her hand in hers for comfort.

"Join me in prayer everyone." Said Iduna as she kneeled down, everyone joined her in circle as they did the same and followed her example, offering prayers of safety to the Lord.

While all this was happening, Kristoff and Hans were chained up under the ships dark _dungeons_ as they laid on the floor, opposite to each other with no one around but each other. The loud viscous pirates could still be heard up the ship except this time they were singing in union.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for meWe pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and lootDrink up, me 'earties, yo hoWe kidnap and ravage and don't give a hootDrink up me 'earties, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for meWe extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sackDrink up, me 'earties, yo hoMaraud and embezzle, and even high-jackDrink up, me 'earties, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for meWe kindle and char, inflame and igniteDrink up, me 'earties, yo hoWe burn up the city, we're really a frightDrink up, me 'earties, yo ho_

_We're rascals, scoundrels, villans, and knavesDrink up, me 'earties, yo hoWe're devils and black sheep, really bad eggsDrink up, me 'earties, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for meWe're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cadsDrink up, me 'earties, yo hoAye, but we're loved by our mommies and dadsDrink up, me 'earties, yo ho_

"They are terrible singers." Said Kristoff as Hans began to chuckle. "Did you know that they had a dungeon here?" Asked Kristoff suddenly.

"They're not dungeons, they're animal cages for transporting elephants, tigers, monkeys and different types of animals from Asia." Replied Hans leaning his head on the cell and making himself comfortable.

"Really? Huh, well that's why it smells horrible in here." Said Kristoff curling his nose.

"_Pfft_, have you smelled your reindeer before?" Smirked Hans trying to ease the tension.

"Hey! There's a BIG difference between nature and shit, okay?" Retaliated Kristoff bitterly.

"_Okay_." Chuckled Hans.

Silence filled the smelly air again until Kristoff spoke. "How long do you think we'll be down here?"

Hans shrugged. "Not too long, I'm sure Eli will come down here sometime before the end of the day. There's no way he'll wait so long and stay stranded in the Norwegian Sea."

"You know this pirate quite well don't you?"

"I do, he was the toughest one in Corona to catch. Every time it seemed we had him he would always escape out of my grasps." Sighed Hans.

"And let me guess, the reason he has a stump for a leg is because of you." Kristoff raised his eyebrow.

Hans smirked. "Correct."

"It's like you know everyone we come across." Chuckled Kristoff.

"Not everyone!" Chuckled Hans. "Look the good thing is that at least we know Eli took the bait and he'll have to sail Elsa and her family back to Arendelle."

"Are you sure they'll be fine when they get there?" Asked Kristoff.

"I'm sure, Eli and his men won't harm Elsa, they're still scared of her. And when they get to Arendelle, _with my help of course, _Elsa will unleash hell on them. She'll be in her element and will show them how powerful she truly is."

"What about us?" Scoffed Kristoff. "We were about to walk the plank, literally."

"Hey you agreed!" Deadpanned Hans. "I told you there was a 95% chance that you and I would be killed."

"Yeah yeah, I know that." Retaliated Kristoff rolling his eyes. "What I mean is, what will happen to us when _we_ arrive to Arendelle with them?"

"Well, _IF _we arrive to Arendelle they'll probably kill us the second they know they're arriving, who knows though, maybe Elsa can kill them once she smells and feels the familiar air and atmosphere of Arendelle, don't push your luck though." Shrugged Hans.

"Right I forgot, technically Elsa and Anna still hate you and your still an enemy to them." Said Kristoff smirking.

"Precisely." Winked Hans. "And your my partner in crime so don't get all _hero _trying to protect Anna and stuff."

"Fine, besides I'm sure she'll be able to take care of herself. In the mean time however, are we going to get food or water at all? We literally skipped breakfast."

Hans chuckled.

_Later that evening _

"Mama .. I'm hungry .." whined Gerda who sat comfortably on Anna's lap. The whole royal family had been stuck inside the quarters all day long. The evening had come and they hadn't had food or water all day, Eli and no other pirate had visited them and they haven't seen Kristoff or Hans since this morning.

"Ugh why have they been ignoring us!? Did they just forget that we're here or something??" Exclaimed a frustrated and hungry Anna.

"They know we're still here." Sighed Agnarr. "Instead they've been ignoring us on purpose to make us _suffer_, they haven't even sailed the ship an inch."

"What could they possibly be waiting for?" Asked Iduna.

"Well, in my own experience with pirates, they're either enjoying they're time by drinking rum and making us impatiently wait, or they're still deciding whether they should consider keeping Kristoff and Hans alive."

"But they said they would agree!" Retaliated Anna.

"They always say that but they're too prideful to have someone like Hans persume orders. My guess is that they're probably trying to figure out a way for them to get information from him, to teach them how to sail to Arendelle without keeping him alive."

Elsa's heart jumped.

"Oh no they don't!" Snapped Anna as she stood up on her feet and gently setting Gerda down. She marched to the doors and began to bang loudly at the doors.

"Hey! Open up you disgusting pirates!" Exclaimed Anna in her cute Norwegian-English accent.

"Anna! Please sit—" before Agnarr could finish, two pirates came to open the doors as they glared down on Anna annoyed by her sudden disturbance."

"Oh boy." Sighed Eugene.

"What do you want _princess_." Bit one of the pirates.

"Now you listen to me you _oaf! _We've been stuck here _all day_ and we haven't even had food or any water whatsoever. Bring us food and water and if your so called Captain _Eli _wants Hans Westergaard to sail to Arendelle then you better give them food and water as well so they can have energy!"

They glared at Anna with widened eyes at how bold she was being. Finally after several seconds they closed the door and walked away.

Anna stood speechless wondering if the pirates even understood a word that she had said to them in English.

"So .. are we getting food?" Asked Eugene.

_Wednesday _

_December 14th, 1842_

"How'd you sleep?" Asked Hans as he stretched his back in both ways as it made a popping sound. The rising sun slowly made its way up the great horizon as rays of sunshine began to full their _prison._

"I couldn't sleep." Countered Kristoff.

Hans sneered. "Me neither."

Kristoffs eyes widened "Wait, you mean to tell me that you've been awake this whole time!?"

"Yeah." Chuckled Hans. "I figured you were just asleep."

Kristoff Sighed. "Well I wasn't. Anyways, it's morning again and we haven't even sailed one inch. Do you think they changed their minds?"

"No." Replied Hans. "They'll stick to the offer, they'll never say no to treasure, they're just making us suffer. But again, you and I might be doomed."

"Well if we are doomed can they at least bring us food? We haven't ate in one whole day."

Hans laughed with Kristoff until suddenly the door barged open and in came Eli with many of his several pirates follwing behind as Hans and Kristoff stared anxiously. One of the pirates stepped forward and unlocked the cage for Eli to step inside.

"Wow, your visiting us now? "Didn't know we were this special." Smirked Hans. Eli stepped forward and struck Hans hard with his back hand at his arrogant comment.

"Yer lucky I'm being so merciful boy! If it were up to me I woulda thrown ye off the ship and fed ya to the sharks already!" Exclaimed Eli leaning down and glaring at Hans with hatred.

"Wouldn't that be something huh?" Laughed Hans darkly as he spat out blood. "The old pirate Eli, finally having his vengeance."

"I **will **have my vengeance, very, very soon _boy_." Retaliated Eli as he straightened his posture again. "Until then, I demand you show me hot to sail to Arendelle."

Hans chuckled. "Have you agreed to my terms?"

"Never." Hissed Eli.

"Well then I won't tell you." Smirked Hans. "If you agree to take all of us to Arendelle then I will take the throne for myself and give you your well deserved treasures, if not then you'll just have to enjoy our company while we're stranded in the Norwegian Sea."

"_Aarrggh! _I could beat it out of him!" Hissed Eli as he pulled out his knife and getstured it towards Kristoff. The ice harvester gulped as he tried his best to hide his nervousness.

Hans chucked again. "You can try, he doesn't speak a lick of English. The offer still stands Eli, take us to Arendelle and I'll give you your treasure."

Eli stayed silent for several seconds with obvious annoyance in his expression as he turned his glare back to Kristoff who shrugged at him. He hid his knife back in his boot as he gave out a frustrating sigh. "Then enjoy starvin to death."

Eli turned his back to the both of them, shut the cage and locked it behind him as he and his crew headed back up to the deck leaving both of them once again in outer darkness with nothing but a few rays of sunshine coming from the small hole opening on the ship.

"So I assume we won't be getting any food or water anytime soon?" Asked Kristoff suddenly.

"You assumed right." Smirked Hans

"Well it's a good thing we're in chains, or else I would have cut you myself and eaten you because of how hungry I am."

Hans laughed as he leaned his body back to the wall with a loud and hungry stomach growl.

—

_Somewhere on the other side of the Norwegian Sea_

General Mattias and his men had been sailing back to Arendelle from Iceland through the rough winter that seemed to only be getting stronger. The men were covered in white snow, even in their faces.

"General Mattias!" Exclaimed the Admiral Bohler, Admiral for the Arendelle Royal Navy from the upper decks where he was guiding the steering wheel.

"What is it Admiral!?" Yelled General Mattias through the loud wind.

"A blizzards coming our way!" Yelled Admiral Bohler.

"What do you suggest we do then Admiral!" Exclaimed Mattias running towards him, trying to keep his balance from falling or being taken by the wind.

"We need to find land General, we need to rest until the blizzard passes!"

"Then that we shall do! What's the nearest land around here Admiral!?" Exclaimed General Mattias trying to keep his generals hat away from flying.

_"Mount Beerenburg _General!" Exclaimed Admiral Bohler as he pointed towards a far distant and foggy island with a large volcano that you could barely see if you just squinted hard enough. "It is a small volcanic and abandoned island only a couple miles from here, we can rest there until the blizzard passes!"

"Very well then Admiral, take us there!"

Admiral Bohler quicklly Shouted orders to his young naval officer as he steered the ship to his left where we would be guiding them to _Mount Beerenburg._

—

_Thursday _

_December 15th, 1842_

Two days had passed and Elsa and her family still remained locked in their chambers. They had been permitted food three times a day but no one was allowed outside unless the captain deemed it worthy.

Elsa and Anna has become anxious at being separated from Hans and Kristoff for so long that even Sven was beginning to lose his strong and built energy that a reindeer normally should have.

"Aw Sven, I'm so sorry .." Sighed Anna as she hugged her ice harvesters best friend. Olaf had tried everything he could to cheer up everyone, including Sven but due to the circumstances that they were in no one was in the mood to even think positively, even if it were for just a second.

Eugene on the other hand had to be refrained back by Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel and Agnarr. He had wanted to run up the deck and save his two dear friends and fight the pirates all at once. In fact everyone did, but no one dared risk anyone's safety, especially people like Hans and Kristoff who were kept as slaves.

**_BAM! _**

The doors barged open and in came several horrid looking pirates who glared viscously at the family who looked as anxious as ever to finally see the afternoon Norwegian sky.

"Cap'n demands you two see him immediately." Said the pirate pointing at Elsa and Anna.

Anna's eyes widened. "Did he ask why?"

"No. Come." Said the pirate as he walked out and waited for Elsa and Anna to follow. The royal sisters stood up and began to follow until their father rebuked.

"Anna, Elsa please—"

"Papa." Said Elsa turning to her father and smiling at him with reassurance. "We'll be okay."

Agnarr bit his lip nervously wanting to rebuke her daughter but Iduna came behind her husband and put a gentle hand on his arm so he can be at ease. He sighed and nodded his head respecting his daughters decision.

"Be careful you two!" Exclaimed Rapunzel as she watched her two cousins disappear out the doors.

Elsa and Anna walked bravely with the pirates as they were led to the captains quarters that once belonged to Hans. Bitter sweet memories filled Elsa's mind as she started remembering the night her and Hans had shared so many great experiences together, well great for her anyways.

There on the captains chair with his back to them was none other then captain Eli. Although they couldn't see his face it was obvious by his long and unkept dark hair that it was him.

"Here are the Queen and Princess Cap'n, just like ya wanted."

Captain Eli turned himself around slowly with the large captains chair as he leaned back with his hands interlocked firmly. Goosebumps ran down Elsa's spine at the realization that she and Anna were the only females in a room full of pirates.

"Yer Majesties, how are ye enjoyin yer stay??" Smirked Eli devilishly.

"Horrible." Replied a sassy and pouty angry Anna as she folded her arms in front of her. "No thanks to _you_!"

Eli and his pirates chuckled as he threw his foot and leg stump at the captains large desk where maps and directions that had once belonged to Hans to help their journey on sailing back to Arendelle all fell to the floor.

"Come on now it isn't so bad! Ye got handsome pirates all around you." Eli and his men laughed. "If ye ever get bored or you know, _excited, _just know that we are always available to—"

"What do you want Eli." Spat Elsa impatiently. She wasn't going to listen to another word out of the mad and perverted pirate.

Eli smirked darkly. "You're throne."

"_Hah! _Forget it!" Replied Anna. "My sister would _never _give up the throne for anyone, especially not some smelly old pirate!"

"Last I remember she is the Queen not you little girl." Bit back Eli.

"Doesn't matter! I have been ruling Arendelle with Elsa for the past 3 years. I have as much say in this than anyone." Retaliated Anna.

"She's right." Added Elsa with confidence. "Arendelle will never surrender or take orders from strangers, especially not pirates. As Queen of Arendelle it is my duty to protect Arendelle and my people at all times. That being said, you Eli, will _never _have my throne."

Eli growled in anger as he stood up from the chair to glare at the two sisters. "I control all 5 ships surrounding yours. I could easily take your family's life away in one command and with the raise of my hand I could blast this ship to the moon! Reconsider my offer."

"No. _YOU_ reconsider my offer." Snapped Elsa as she clenched her fists in anger and took one step forward. A strong winter breeze began to pick up inside the ship practically knocking down almost every pirate in fear. "If you so much touch a hair on my family's head I will kill everyone including those 5 ships with one flick of my wrist."

Eli gulped.

"I can play your little game Eli. When we return to Arendelle I will provide you money not just from our kingdom but from Coronas."

Elsa was lying, she would never negotiate with a pirate, she just wanted to get to Arendelle so she could kill them already.

"But if you break your promise." Threatened Elsa as large icicles magically appeared and started to close on the pirates. All while Anna watched proudly at her powerful sisters display. "Then I will have no problem breaking you. If we go down, you go down with us."

The icicles approached Eli and his men closer and closer until they practically had their back pressed on the walls. They were murmuring in fear as the great Snow Queen glared at the pirates with such hatred and coldness.

"Okay okay we agree ye harlot!" Exclaimed Eli. Elsa with a flick of her wrist thawed the icicles as they immediately disappeared into thin air.

"But Hans will never agree, he still wants the throne." Began Eli. "He won't show me the way to Arendelle unless the Queen agrees to his deal."

"Let me speak to him." Demanded Elsa. "I'll make sure he will show you the way."

"Fine." Growled Eli. And with that Eli's men guided Elsa and Anna down to where the animal cages were kept. Elsa and Anna's nose curled in disgust as the horrifying smell of animal waste as they stepped inside. It was dark and quiet.

"This way." Commanded The pirate as he led Elsa and Anna to the end of the corner where there was a rather large animal cage.

That's where Elsa and Anna's heart sunk, there inside that animal cage were Kristoff and Hans, they sat in the same position they were in, opposite to each other with their wrists locked together and tied with hard heavy chains. Red bloody blisters had formed around their wrists and they looked famished and dehydrated.

Anna had to bite back her tears and hide her urge to run to Kristoff and free him of the awful large chains that were stopping his blood from going through.

Elsa and Hans stared into each other's eyes. He looked tired and weak. She wallowed back her tears as she spoke with her authoritive tone. "Leave us."

"_Pah_, we don't take orders from you witch! Cap'n Eli—"

"I said leave us!" Yelled Elsa as a powerful wind blew through the cages. The pirates nervously licked their lips as they sprinted out of the cages.

As soon as all four of them were left alone Anna ran to Kristoff and embraced him with as much force as she could.

"Oh Kristoff!" Said a weepy Anna as she kissed his dry dehydrated lips. "Look-look what they did to you! Look at your wrists their—

"I missed you too feisty pants." Chuckled Kristoff weakly. A tear escaped Anna's eyes as she smiled and kissed him over and over again.

Elsa on the other hand walked towards Hans and knelt down to his eye level as she put her hand on his shoulder as her eyes furrowed in worry. "Are you okay? How are you feeling??"

"Well we haven't ate or drank in two days, the large chains on our wrists are so tight that I can't feel my hands anymore since my blood isn't going through, it also smells like death in here. But overall I'm doing fantastic, how are you?"

Hans finished with a weak and devilish smirk as Elsa bit her lip and breathed out a small but sad giggle. She brought her hand up and gently placed it on Hans wrist as she sent a cool breeze to ease the pain. She then went to Kristoff and did the same.

"Thank you." Said Kristoff sighing in relief. "That actually makes this whole situation a little better.

"We'll get you out of here don't worry." Said Anna placing her hands on Kristoffs cheeks. "Eli agreed that he would sail us back to Arendelle and he thinks we're going to offer him treasure but the second we get there Elsa is going to unleash hell."

Kristoff and Hans glared at each other with somber expressions. Elsa and Anna furrowed their eyebrows at seeing the two not seem as relieved as they did, surely they would be relieved to know they would all make it home safe right?

"What is it?" Asked Elsa suddenly.

Hans took a deep breath. "We .. aren't going to return to Arendelle."

Anna's eyes widened. "What!? What do you mean??"

Hans nervously licked his lips. "Eli isn't going to keep us alive when I show him the way back to Arendelle .."

"What? Why not??" Asked Elsa now worried just as much as Anna.

"They won't see any use for Hans." Explained Kristoff. "And since I am his partner in crime, I too will go down with him."

Anna shook her head as tears began to form in her eyes as she stared at her ice harvester. "No, no they won't okay? We'll make sure that part of the deal is that you two have to come with us and—

"Pirates aren't to be trusted." Interrupted Hans. "And since I have personal problems with Eli from the past, he surely expects his revenge on me."

Elsa swallowed nervously. "We can't let you two just die, I won't allow it."

Hans smirked. "I know you won't, thats why we have a plan."

"A plan? What plan??" Asked Anna with furrowed eyebrows.

"A plan that'll keep us and all of you alive at the same time." Added Kristoff.

"You see once I show them how to sail back to Arendelle they're going to make us walk the plank since they'll see no need for us, this is how pirates do things, so what we'll need you to do is just play along as if you don't care we die."

"What!? No! I will not let my Kristoff die!" Exclaimed Anna defensively as she put her hands on her hip.

"We're not going to die Anna, we're just going to fake our deaths." Explained Kristoff.

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. "Fake your deaths?? How are you going to do that when you are the worlds worst swimmer."

"Hey! I'm an avergage swimmer okay!" Retaliated Kristoff as Elsa smirked and stuck her tongue out at him. "Besides, we aren't going to be swimming since we'll be sailing ourselves."

"Wait what?" Said the sisters in union.

"Take a deep breath you two, what do you smell?" Smiled Hans.

The royal sisters furrowed their eyebrows as they looked at each other confused by Hans question.

"Uhh, like Sven took a shit in here dozens of times .." answered Anna with her eyebrow raised.

Elsa brought her hand up to cover her mouth as she let out an adorable snicker at her sisters dirty mouth. "Anna!"

"No not that!" Retaliated Hans. "Outside! We're in the Norwegian weather once again, don't you see what means? Elsa will be a lot more confident when using her gift."

"Are you suggesting I kill them all now? Because I can if you want me to." Replied Elsa.

"No not yet, not when we have your family aboard. You see what they're going to do is throw us overboard. Our hands will be tied behind our backs and our feet together so what we'll need you to do is inform Eugene to sneak a knife to us just before we're thrown." Explained Hans

"Why Eugene?" Asked Anna.

"He's really good at sneaking around." Replied Hans. "Once we're thrown overboard we'll cut ourselves loose and we'll swim behind the ship and climb into the small boat waiting for us."

"What small boat?" Asked Elsa.

"That's where you come in actually." Explained Kristoff now talking to Elsa. "You see Hans and I were thinking that perhaps you could provide us a sort of boat."

"A boat? You mean one made of my powers??"

"Precisely." Smiled Hans. "Something that'll help us stay out of the waters so we can follow you without being seen."

"Hold on, time out!" Yelled Anna as she waved her arms around in exaggeration. "You mean to tell me that you want us to act as if we don't care that you two are literally thrown overbaoard and then expect us to trust you that you'll be follwing us in a small boat created by Elsa's magic??"

Kristoff and Hans looked at each and then back to the sisters. "Yup!"

Anna with mouth wide open blinked several times to try to understand where they were coming from but she just couldn't. "I knew you were crazy, but I didn't think you'd be _this_ stupid!"

"It's the only shot we have Anna .." Sighed Kristoff. "We'll follow you guys but you have to trust us."

"I trust _you_ Kristoff. It's _him_ I don't trust!" Said Anna pointing to the fallen prince.

"Anna, Hans is experienced with the sea, he'll know how to make his way through."

"Hello!? Earth to Elsa! Are you forgetting that there's a strong blizzard that will be arriving any moment!" Exclaimed Anna. "The winds have been getting far worse than usual!"

"Then I'll just move the winds somewhere else. The blizzard won't come till the next two days from what I can feel." Replied Elsa.

"Come on Anna .. we'll make it back I promise, we both will." Said Kristoff.

Anna but her lip nervously in the same way her papa does. "Fine .. I guess if there's no other way we'll do that then."

"Perfect. Inform Eli that I agreed to your terms and that I will show him how to sail back to Arendelle. Tomorrow morning should be the day he throws us overboard and we should be arriving in Arendelle on Monday if he sails you to the right direction."

"How are you guys even going to keep up?? It's a small boat not a giant ship!"

"Oh yeah that's the other thing, we're going to need Olaf's stick arms .." Said Kristoff with a shrug.

Anna's jaw dropped. "You've gotta be kidding me .." Replied Anna as she rolled her eyes. Elsa erupted in giggles.

_Later that evening_

Anna and Elsa had ended up staying with Kristoff and Hans inside the smelly animal cages. When the pirates asked them why they were still there, Elsa and Anna lied saying they were trying to negotiate important information concerning secrets Hans had regarding Arendelles politics. The pirates of course didn't care to know, they weren't smart enough when it came to discussing royal politics.

Anna sat on Kristoffs lap as she cuddled her head into his chest. Although his hands were chained, he still took her in her arms. Anna closed her eyes as she heard Kristoffs beating heart which she loved so much at this moment.

"You're heart .. it's so beautiful to hear."

"Hmm." Smirked Kristoff as he placed a kiss on top of Anna's head. "You're hair always smells like strawberries you know that?"

Anna blushed. "Promise me that you'll continue to let me hear this beautiful heart of yours." She raised her chin up from his chest and met his chocolate eyes. "Promise me Kristoff, that you'll stay alive for me."

Kristoff smiled as he tilted his head down and placed a kiss on her lips. "Anything for you feisty pants."

Anna pulled him into her mouth as she began to passionately wrestle with his tongue. The sounds of gentle smacking lips echoed the cage and—

"_Ahem._"

Anna and Kristoff jumped as they tuned their attention to Hans and Elsa who sat next to each other on the floor with furrowed eyebrows as if they just saw them perform a disgusting act.

"We're still here you know .." Said Hans raising his eyebrow.

"I— we-we knew that!" Stuttered Anna as her cheeks grew bright red. "Mind your own business _bro!_"

Hans rolled his eyes and scoffed. "How can I? You two sound like fishes under the sea."

"HEY!" Retaliated Kristoff and Anna in union. Elsa erupted in giggles.

"Come on Anna, you know it's true." Laughed Elsa.

"Whatever!" Exclaimed Anna as she turned her attention back to Kristoff. Elsa and Hans continued to giggle with each other as they made themselves comfortable next to each other.

"Big day tomorrow I suppose." Sighed Elsa.

"Everything will be all right Elsa." Said Hans with a smile.

"And how are you so confident _Admiral?_" Teased Elsa.

"It's like you said." Said Hans leaning his head on the cage and meeting her eyes. "We have yet to find out the truth to all things, what our parents are hiding. And I don't plan on dying without finding out first."

Elsa smiled at him. "Good, cause I don't plan on finding out without you."

"Of course not, after all I am your ex fiancé and as your ex fiancé I have right." He winked at her and she erupted in giggles.

Elsa stared lovingly at the bearded man. She couldn't explain it but every time she was with him she felt so at home. After a few silent seconds later she turned to him and asked—

"How do you think your life would have been .. had we met each other when we were kids and had been told about our bethroal?" She nervously played with her fingernails.

"A lot better." Sighed Hans. "I would have been happier growing up and wouldn't have felt like a shadow in the presence of my brothers."

"You think so?" Asked Elsa as she stared at him.

He turned to stare back at her. "I know so. You are the most incredible person I've ever met in my whole life Elsa. I would have been honored to have been your husband."

Elsa blushed as she smiled and hid a platinum blonde lock behind her ear. "Perhaps in a perfect world and under better circumstances we could have made great rulers of Arendelle."

"Perhaps." Smirked Hans. "But Arendelle has the Queen it needs. But the funny thing is that now I understand why my mother always called me her _little king_, I suppose it was because of our bethroal."

Elsa smirked. "What's important now is that we make it out of this, especially you."

"I will. I promise on my life that Kristoff and I will make it out alive." Elsa stared into his emerald green eyes as he stared back at her icy blue, suddenly the doors barged in and in came the pirates. Elsa and Anna quickly rose up to their feet as if they were never sitting with Hans and Kristoff.

"It's dark, Cap'n commands ye go back to yer quarters." Said the horrible looking pirate.

"Very well." Replied Elsa as she and Anna walked away. They turned around to glance at the two young and fearful men one last time before they disappeared through the doors.

And so Kristoff and Hans closed their eyes and fell fast asleep depsite their growing hunger. Because the visit from the two sisters filled their spirits with energy.

—

_Friday _

_December 16th, __1842_

It was early morning when Eli interrupted Kristoff and Hans sleep. The sun wasn't even out yet, part of that was due to the intense blizzard that had been building up for the past couple of days.

Hans and Kristoff straightened up when Eli stepped inside the cage, he stared at them as if he was contemplating something in his mind. Before they knew it they were finally being freed from hard chains that were wrapped around their wrists. They both breathed a sigh of relieve at finally being able to move their hands in circles. They're wrists were badly damaged and even had imprints from the chains.

"Get up and follow me." Commanded Eli as he led the way out of the cage as Kristoff and Hans followed behind.

"Let's hope Eugene gives us thst knife soon." Whsipered Kristoff to Hans as they headed up the deck. The second they stepped outside Hans eyes widened.

The blizzard had gotten worse, far worse then he had anticipated. They followed Eli to the captains quarters where two pirates stood waiting beside the captains chair.

"Sit." Instructed Eli to Hans and Kristoff as they took a seat at the two wooden chairs placed just across the desk.

After taking their seat and a few moments of silence Eli finally spoke. "We've agreed to her deal."

Hans smirked. "Well I'll be. Looks like—"

"Shut It boy! Just teach me how to get to Arendelle already!" Said Eli throwing the map to him. Hans caught the map gracefully as he smirked once again and set it down at the table to explain to him the exact way to get to Arendelle.

"And so then you'll see the giant fjords surround you and that's when you'll know you've arrived in Arendelle, the first thing you'll see will be the castle."

Eli rubbed his hairy chin as he and his fellow pirates listened carefully to Hans instruction. Suddenly Eli smirked and he began to chuckle darkly. Soon after his crew joined him in laughter.

"_Har! Har! Har! _I didn't know you have become this soft boy .."

Hans licked his lips nervously. _Come on Euegene .. where are you with that knife!_

"Bind them!" Demanded Eli, immediately the pirates tackled Hans and Kristoff to the ground as they began to tie ropes around their torso and waist so they wouldn't be able to escape.

"Where's that knife .." Asked Kristoff as they were pulled up to their feet.

"You're guess is as good as miiinnnneeee." Exclaimed Hans at the end as they picked him and Kristoff up and began to drag them out to deck.

"Bring the family with them!" Commanded Eli. Hans eyes widened as the blizzard blew viscously. Surely they wouldn't be able to survive this unless Elsa somehow sent the blizzard somewhere else.

No sooner than later Elsa, Anna and their family following behind and that's when it happened. The second the pirates were distracted with cheering and loud laughter was also the second _Flynn Ridder _took opportunity to sneak behind Hans and Kristoff as he placed a knife down Kristoffs pants.

"Good luck." Whispered Eugene as he ran back to Rapunzel before he was seen.

"I got it." Whispered Kristoff to Hans.

"Good because I don't know how we'll be able to survive this blizzard if we don't cut our freedom earlier." Replied Hans.

"All right everyone silence!" Demanded Eli as the pirates on board became quite as he turned his attention to Elsa and Anna. "Yer majesties, it seems ya won't have to deal with this _pest _any longer."

Anna swallowed.

"If you plan on killing Hans Eli, then you'll ruin our chances of ever returning to Arendelle."

Hans smirked. She was playing along.

"Ahhh But that's where your wrong yer majesty. See Hans here has showed me the way to sail to Arendelle and let's just say that we won't be needing him anymore." Eli erupted in laughter. "**Prepare the plank!**"

_ARRRRGGGHHHH!_

They dragged Hans and Kristoff to the edge of the ship where the plank awaited them. Elsa and especially Anna had to fight the urge to attack the pirates at seeing both men be set in top of the plank.

"Do you have the boat ready for them?" Asked Anna.

"I do." Whispered Elsa back to Anna. "Did Olaf let you borrow his arms?"

"Yes." Sighed Anna. "This better work or else I'm going to kill Hans."

The pirates pushed Hans and Kristoff the the end of the plank and Eli stepped forward as he drew out his sword. The terrible blizzard continues to grow viscously and even Elsa understood how bad it was getting. Which only meant one thing.

She wouldn't be able to control it ..

"I'm goin to enjoy this very, very much!" Exclaimed Eli. "Any last words _Westergaard_?"

Hans turned to look at Elsa who looked just as nervous as Anna did in thst moment. This was all part of the plan but now they just need to do their part and survive the cold fall to the water.

"_Hold et værøye i horisonten._"

Elsa's eyes furrowed, there it was again. That same thing he said before. _Keep a weathers eye on the horizon._

And with that final message to Elsa, Eli brought his wooden stump down and caused Hans and Kristoff to be thrown overboard.

"Noo— mph!"

Elsa quickly covered Anna's mouth with her hand before she unveiled their plan. Anna quickly nodded her head as she confirmed that she knew all this was part of the plan and that she would control her emotions. Then Elsa and Anna quickly ran to the other side of the ship where the tiny boat made out of Elsa's magical ice was waiting.

Meanwhile Kristoff and Hans were drowning deeper and deeper into the freezing deep sea. Kristoff began to shake his whole body as much as he could to get the knife, when it finally emerged from his pants. Kristoff quickly took advantage and picked up the knife as he began to cut off the ropes from his body.

After being set free himself he turned his attention to a helpless Hans who sunk deeper and deeper to the cold darkness of the sea. Kristoff with all the strength he could summon started go after Hans, kicking and punching the water to get to him. But the harder Kristoff tried, the further Hans seemed to be getting.

But he didn't give up, because he promised Hans they would do this together and so Kristoff used as much energy as he could summon and was able to grab unto Hans auburn hair and pull him up, immediately cutting him loose.

Finally after they were both free they started to swim back up to light so they can breath air for they had been underwater for a long time and the faster they seemed to swim up, the harder it seeemed for them to hold their breath. But by the grace of God they were able to reach the top.

_Cough! Cough! Cough!_

They immediately began to spit out water as they started to breath in the cold air. And although they were shivering it didn't matter to them for they were just glad that they were able to survive the horrible fall.

"It's c-cold." Stuttered Kristoff.

"Welcome back to S-Scandinavia." Muttered Hans as he reached up for his arms. "We're surrounded in i-ice, we have to find her boat quick before we die of hypothermia."

"Yeah because a magical little boat made of ice will h-help." Replied Kristoff sarcastically.

Hans smirked. "Come on, let's put those muscles to work, your already starting to develop icicles in your nostrils.

Kristoff scoffed. "Yeah we're definitely back in Scandinavia."

And although Kristoff and Hans were freezing underwater, they used all their strength they could summon and swam as fast and as hard as they could underwater to reach the small boat on the other side of where the ship was.

To say they were freezing was an understatement, for not only was it winter in Scandinavia again, but a blizzard was developing and if they didn't reach Arendelle or land soon they would die.

"Come on, help me up." Muttered Hans as they finally reached the small magical boat. Kristoff pushed Hans up and into the boat. Now it was Kristoffs turn as Hans pulled him inside.

They were safe but not for long. They were shivering horribly, they're clothes were drenched and the cool wind was attacking them horribly. Luckily for them, Elsa and Anna were prepared since they had not only stuffed extra clothing in the boat but also warm blankets.

"For once I'm actually quite jealous of you." Said Hans buttoning his shirt.

"Why's that." Replied Kristoff putting his warm Sami clothing over his muscular body.

"You're clothing, it's designed to keep you warm through a blizzard, which is exactly what we might be experiencing soon."

"Well that's why us Sami's always wear these, in case of blizzards, you never know how the weather will be like, especially in Scandinavia."

"Thats smart." Smirked Hans as he bent down and grabbed Olaf's two little arms. "All right, one for you and one for me. We're going to row together and try to get out of here before the blizzard attacks us."

Kristoff took ahold of Olaf's other little arm and cringed. "This is creepy." And so Kristoff and Hans immediately got to work and began to row as hard as they possibly could to reach the small island Hans had been talking about.

"Do you think Elsa and Anna could see us from here??" Asked Kristoff while cornuing to row the boat.

"Maybe, we'll have to row faster however if we want to—"

**_BOOM!_**

Both men jumped at hearing the ship they had stolen in Brooklyn go up in smokes. Eli's large pirate ship has blasted the ship with canons. Hans and Kristoff rose to their feet as they started imagining the worst until suddenly they saw Elsa, Anna and their whole family, even the steeds with Olaf riding under Sven's fur being led by the pirates by a long walkway plank to the other ship.

They had destroyed the ship from Brooklyn and were now hostages in their very own pirate ship.

"Well things just got a little more interesting .." commented Kristoff.

—

_Corona _

"Your majesty, May I come in?" Said one of the Corona royal guard as he knocked on the open door of the grand study where King Frederic was reviewing paperwork.

"Absolutely, come on in." Replied King Frederic as he stood up on his feet and gestured him in. "What can I do for you?"

"You're majesty, it has come to my attention that a few villagers have grown concerned over two former criminals that have been roaming Corona."

"Ah yes, the stabbington brothers." Replied Frederic.

The guards eyes widened in surprise at hearing the kings response. "Yes .. you-you knew about this your majesty??"

"I did. Queen Magdalia has informed me, there is nothing that we should worry about Captain, they are former criminals and are still currently under probation, they're allowed back in Corona as long as they're under supervision and their mother, Queen Magdalia is here."

"I understand your majesty." Replied the royal guard captain as he bowed before him.

"But please let me know if they do happen to get into any trouble again, I wouldn't want my people to be concerned for their safeties."

"I agree." Came a gracious and beautiful voice from out the chambers. In stepped in the beautiful auburned hair Queen of the Southern Isles who word a beautiful red dress with her tiara on her head.

"You're majesty." Replied the captain nervously as he bowed in respect. "I was just informing King Frederic that—"

"No need to explain." Chucked Magdalia as she raised her hand up. "I understand better than you do that given my sons previous crimes, Corona must always be attentive. But please keep me updated if they do offend or cause harm to anyone, and please keep me informed where they are at all times."

"Of course." Replied the captain of the guard. "May I ask if her majesty has seen her sons since they've stepped off the boat?"

"No I haven't, I trust they won't need me to remind them to be in their best behaviors. Believe it or not, those two boys are very overprotective of me and wouldn't dare of hurting or offending me in anyway." Giggled Magdalia.

"Understood your majesty." Replied the captain as he bowed before her and the king and left the chambers.

"Very overprotective huh?" Chuckled Frederic as he and Magdalia were left alone.

"Indeed they are." Giggled Magdalia. "Those two boys love me to pieces."

"They all love you to pieces Maggie." Smirked Frederic. "Even if you aren't they're real mother, they still consider you as theirs."

"And I've always considered them my sons. How could I not? They're real mothers never cared for them, they hardly even talk to all of them to this day."

"Be that as it may, they should have learned to love and respect their youngest brother, considering the fact he's the _real _son of her majesty." Said Frederic with his hands behind his back.

Magdalia sighed sadly. "When you have a father who encourages their sons to shame their youngest brother, _love_ and _respect_ isn't something they've learned to adapt."

Frederic pressed his lips together. "How are you holding up Maggie?"

Magdalia sighed. "Good .. I suppose. I worry Hans might not return and .. I'm also a little anxious for Sorins reply to my letter."

"Sorin will right soon, I promise you that. You're letter will be tough for him to read but it's what he needs to hear." Said Frederic walking to Magdalia and gently grabbing her shoulders.

"And don't worry about Hans, that brave boy is a fighter, he always has been. He has the heart of a **dragon**."

Maggie teasingly smiled. "Well he _is _my son afterall."

Frederic laughed_. _"Come, let's go find Ariannna, I'm sure she's just dying to make us some desert. You know her, always the adventurous one."

Maggie giggled as she followed Frederic out the chambers. "We were all _adventurous _Frederic. Especially when all **6 **of us got together."

Frederic erupted in chuckles. "Those were the days."

—

_Mount Beerenburg _

"Land ho!" Exclaimed Admiral Bohler as the ship dropped the plank at the volcanic island.

"Everyone get off the deck and get under shelter! Lock yourselves in the kitchen quarters, captains quarters, which ever. The blizzard is about to come!" Shouted General Mattias as he began to push the young navy men and soldiers to safety.

The volcanic island was small, very small and it was practically covered in snow. There was no sign of civilization anywhere.

"General Mattias!" Yelled Admiral Bohler. "Make sure your men cover themselves with warm equipment, the powerful blizzard is about to pass and not even the walls will be able to protect us!

"What of the ship, will it hold steady against the blizzard??"

"My men are tying the ship tightly to the boulders as we speak." Admiral Bohler turned his attention back to his sailors. "Get the masts down lads, we can't let the blizzard push us away!

They did everything they could and quickly went back to hiding under the shelters. General Mattias joined Admiral Bohler in the captains quarters where they waited out the terrible blizzard. And so they sat in silence with the awful noises of the angry Norwegian wind.

_Saturday _

_December 17th, 1842_

A whole day had passed since Kristoff and Hans had been thrown overboard. Surprisingly they had gotten quite far when it came to using olafs tree branches to paddle the magical ice boat. Because of they're continuous rhythm in rowing the boat they were able to warm up their bodies faster then anticipated depsite the wetness in their clothes.

But with the blizzard getting closer and with no sign of land soon, Hans knew that they needed to find a way out of this.

"Kristoff .." breathes out Hans exhausted from the constant boat rowing.

"I know." Replied Kristoff trying to catch his breath. Hans furrowed his eyebrows as he turned around to look at Kristoff. "I know the blizzard is coming .. I recognize it .."

_**WHOOOSH!**_

Suddenly out of nowhere a massive gust of wind attacked both men viscously almost sending them both overboard. The magical ice boat was rocking uncontrollably and none of them had anyway of keeping it under control.

"This is it!" Cried Kristoff as he held tight unto the boat. "Whatever happens after this will be completely up to fate!"

Hans jumped across the other side of the boat and did the same as Kristoff as he held unto the boat tightly. "Kristoff, there's something I have to tell you!"

"Now!? When we're about to die!?"

"Yes now!" Exclaimed Hans as he wiped the hard snow coming at his face. "When we got thrown off the ship and we were sinking I thought you would escape yourself and let me drown. I didn't think you'd actually swim deep enough to get me!"

Kristoff furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you trying to say!?"

The blizzard became even heavier. "What I'm trying to say is that your a good man Kristoff! You could have easily left me to drown and I would be gone from all of your lives for good, but you didn't."

Kristoffs mouth opened but no words came out.

"If you survive this, I want you to know that you'll make a great prince and soldier for Arendelle!"

Suddenly the loud monstrous noise of wind caught their attention as they both turned their heads to the great big wave of snow coming their way.

There was no one around, no ships, no land and not even their friends. Just the two of them and they were about to meet the terrible blizzard that would decide their fate.

"See you on the other side!" Exclaimed Kristoff to Hans as he crouched down and held tightly to the boat. Hans followed Kristoffs example and did the same as they waited for the blizzard to pass over them.

As Hans held unto to the boat tightly with his two hands he glanced one final time to the beautiful snowflake pattern of Elsa's magic on the boat. He stared at it as he closed his eyes and controlled his breathing.

"_Be strong, Elsa_."

And then the blizzard overcame them.

_Later that evening_

Elsa and her family had grown impatient after the wintessing Kristoff and Hans be thrown off the ship. The only thing on their minds were hope and prayers to the Lord.

Eugene and King Agnarr stood in front of the large chambers window as they wintenssed the blizzard pass. They as well took advantage to plan their escape in case the deal they agreed on goes south or not. Rapunzel on the other hand had come to the aid of her auntie Iduna as she began to hold Gerda in her arms, gently rocking her to sleep so she wouldn't worry about the _scary_ winter she was crying about earlier.

Eugene glared at his wife Rapunzel who sat in the wooden rocking chair with little Gerda on her arms as she sang a beautiful melody with that angelic soprano voice of hers.

Eugene smiled at seeing his wife hold the young child. He always knew Rapunzel was natural mother, so it was only fitting for him to imagine how wonderful she would be when they do decide to have kids one day.

_"Blondie, the day you and I have little rascals of our won is the day that life in Corona will get even better."_ He thought to himself.

While all this was occurring, Anna sat in front of the fire place with a blanket over her arms. As Elsa approached her sister she could immediately see the worry in her eyes for Kristoff. She wasn't crying but her facial expression was long and worrisome as she stared into the crackling fire.

Elsa being the good sister that she was sat down next to her sister as she too looked deeply into the crackling fire. As Elsa stared even deeper into the fire trying to think of anything else but the former Southern Isles prince, the red fire only reminded her more of him, especially of his auburn hair.

She smirked sadly as she took a deep breath and continued to enjoy the warmness of the fire even if it could barely be felt with the blizzard going on. Of course for her it didn't bother her as much compared to others.

Anna sighed. "Do you think they'll survive the storm?"

Elsa nervously licked her lips. "I don't know, Anna .."

Anna nodded her head while pressing her lips together. "They're stranded in a boat made of magical ice with a horrible blizzard about to pass .. I don't know either .."

Tears formed in the eyes of Anna but none fell from her eyes. Elsa quickly hugged her sister and pulled her into her bosom. "I'm sorry Anna .. no one could have predicted this .. I can't control a natural catastrophe like a giant blizzard."

"I know .." sniffed Anna. After a few moments of silence as both sisters sat in front of the fireplace listening to the gentle cracks, Anna raised her chin up to meet her sister eyes and asked her. "Do you miss him?"

Elsa smiled sadly at her sister. "I do. Terribly."

Anna began to chuckle as she wiped her tears away. "Call me crazy but I actually miss that jerk too."

They erupted into giggles as Elsa pulled her sister in tighter. "We have just have to have faith Anna. What's important is that they sacrificed themselves for us so that our family can arrive to Arendelle safely. Once we're there I will kill these pirates."

"Not if I beat you to it first." Smirked Anna at her sister. Elsa rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Hans and Kristoff put our lives over theirs. God will surely bless them and protect them. We just have to believe."

Anna reached up to her sister and wiped her tear away that had been building up. "I believe."

—

_Sunday_

_December 18th, 1842_

The storm had come and went in a whole day. The blizzard had left enormous pile of snow scattered all throughout Scandinavia and even the lakes had become frozen in place.

As for Hans and Kristoff, when the storm had passed through them they were not only thrown viscously into the cold Norwegian Sea but they had also survived a whole day trying to remain awake.

They kicked, they punched and even jumped for air, trying to keep their heads above water, only to be met with horrible cold air. But for some strange miracle both Kristoff and Hans made it out alive.

During the storm Hans and Kristoffs body had gone into hypothermia. They're skin turned pale, they're lips blue and they had started losing conscious since they had no food to eat in days.

They had accepted their fate to meet their doom but something miraculous happened. Whether it be through a miracle of God or some magical fire they know not, but just when they were both about to die **warmness **overcame them as if a **fire **had been lit.

They could not see it for they couldn't open their eyes but they could feel it. And so they were warmed up enough to make it through the rest of the blizzard. The last thing the two remembered before falling into deep sleep was whiteness that had overcome they're eyes.

And now it was morning and Hans and Kristoff had survived the blizzard and not only were they able to avoid sinking or freezing to their death, but they also were sent by the sea to a very small volcanic island. They're bodies laid helplessly along the snow covered shore.

They're clothes were drenched and if it weren't for their chests rising up and down for air you would think they'd be dead for how awful they're skin and lips had changed color.

Suddenly a group of heavy footsteps began to approach the two unconscious bodies that laid next to each other. A man was leading the way with several other men following behind. They stopped about 3 feet from them as they began to inspect the supposed dead corps that had washed up on shore.

The man knelt down and gently grabbed Hans bearded pale face as he began to inspect the familiar face. He then turned his attention to Kristoff as he also does the same and gently inspect the other familiar face.

"Make a fire, strip their clothes and warm them up. They're still alive."

—

_The Pirate ship_

The royal family didn't have much luck when it came to sleep. In fact all of them felt uneasy sleeping in a ship full of pirates who could easily sneak on them when sleeping. And who couldn't blame them? Elsa and Anna had practically stayed awake the whole night talking to Rapunzel and Eugene.

Anna and Elsa were still worried for the safety of Hans and Kristoff. Doubts came to their mind as they remembered the horrible blizzard they experienced last night. Even for everyone aboard the storm had been powerful, practically rocking the ship to many directions of the sea. One could only imagine what Kristoff and Hans had experienced.

"It's been a whole two days since we've last seen them." Sighed Anna as she played with her fingernails nervously. "That storm .. it was brutal. They probably .. they p-probably—"

"Anna." Sighed Elsa as she cut her emotional sister before she started crying. "We have to have faith."

"But how!" Whined Anna. "How can we have faith when we're the ones under shelter and they're not!"

"We just have to Anna." Replied Elsa. "Right now we have to focus on getting to Arendelle. If they don't return to Arendelle then we'll send our people to find them. I promise."

"Speaking of that." Interrupted suddenly their father King Agnarr as he stood up. "I don't think we're sailing to Arendelle anymore .."

"What?? What do you mean??" Exclaimed Anna worriedly. "Hans said he would show them the way to Arendelle."

"Yes but no one could have predicted this blizzard. The waves and the wind sent our ship sailing towards the opposite direction."

"So .. where are we headed now??" Asked Elsa worriedly as she stood up on her feet.

"If my calculations are correct then we should be headed to a small volcanic island named _Mount __Beerenberg. _Just off the coast of Norway near Iceland."

"Aww come on!" Whined Eugene throwing his hands up on the air. "Can't we just go home already?? I'm tired of eating fish!"

"Why don't we just freeze their disgusting pirate butts off and swim to Arendelle ourselves, we can even keep an eye out for Hans and Kristoff on the way." Pouted Anna.

"We can't Anna." Replied Agnarr. "We're in the middle of the Norwegian Sea in a ship that's not our own and we're outnumbered with 4 ships tailing is. You heard Eli, if one of us even dares strike them than they will fire at us. We can't risk the safety when Kai and Gerda are here."

"I know, I know .." Sighed Anna holding the bridge of her nose. "I'm just tired of sitting here and being kept as a hostage, especially when Kristoff and Hans are nowhere to be seen."

Suddenly the doors opened and in came several pirates inside. "Queen Elsa, Cap'n wishes to speak with you."

Elsa's raised her eyebrow up. "Just me?"

"Yes. Come." Replied the pirate as he started to walk out. Elsa began to follow the pirate until Anna grabbed Elsa arm rapidly and pulled Elsa back which caused her to gasp and almost trip.

"Anna, what are you—"

"Oh no you don't! I am going with you no matter what!"

"Anna, he asked me to come."

"I don't care. You promised we'd do this together remember??" Anna's eyes were no pleading. Elsa stared into her sister turquoise eyes as she smirked at her.

"You're right. I did promise you, come." And so the two sisters followed the pirates up to Eli's chambers where he was waiting in his large captains chair.

"Ya fool, I only asked for the Queen not the princess!" Snapped Eli to the pirate.

"Apologies Cap'n, but the princess insisted she go with the Queen."

"Yeah what he said!" Added Anna with sass. "Her and I are a team so if you have anything to say to her then you can say it to me too!"

Eli rolled his eyes. "Fine!" He rubbed his forehead frustratedly as he grumbled. "It seems the storm yesterday sent our ship somewhere else. Agnarr claims he doesn't know the way to Arendelle anymore and neither does anyone aboard. So we will continue to sail north until we find land."

"Hmmph, looks like your plan of getting rid of Hans because he's _useless _backfired didn't it Eli?"

Eli growled. "Silence little girl!"

"Oh I may look little but the truth is I'm not! Now when are we getting to Arendelle, our people are waiting for us!"

Eli smirked darkly as he stared at both Elsa and Anna which sent goosebumps down their spines. "Well for once I agree with ya princess. They are _our _people."

Elsa eyes widened with furrowed eyebrows. "What are you getting at .."

Eli erupted into laughter. "Don't you see? When we get to Arendelle I plan on making you my wife yer majesty."

Elsa's eyes widened even bigger as her hands instinctively made fists. Anna's eyes widened with anger and if it weren't for the large table separating them she would have punched Eli on his nose.

"I don't think so you disgusting fiend! No one gets to decide who my sister gets to marry but her! And maybe me. I will _never _let you near her."

"Oh I think you will Yer royal highness." Chuckled Eli. "Bring then in!" Elk Commanded his pirates from outside and in came the rest of the royal family with pistols pointed in their heads.

"No." Whsipered Elsa.

"Let go of our family you pig!" Shouted Anna with anger towards Eli as she drew our her sword. "I will cut you to pieces!"

"Now, Now. No need to spill blood at such an early and fine morning." Laughed Eli. "Especially when the Queen and I just announced our engagement. In fact, why don't we get married tomorrow. What do you say _love_?"

Elsa curled her nose in anger as her fists curled tighter and ice began to spread throughout the whole chambers.

Eli only laughed in return. "Go ahead, do your worst. My men will be quick to fire at your family and take their lives away in a blink of an eye."

Elsa bit her lip as she slowly relaxed her hands and muscles and retreated the ice back and completely thawing it into existence. As she closed her eyes in frustration.

"Aww, don't be mad my Queen. I can make a great King for Arendelle and ye will learn to love me and ye will teach me how to rule properly." He walked over to Elsa and lifted her chin up with his dirty long fingernail hands. "Won't you?"

Elsa glared at him. "_Faen__ deg_." Anna's eyes widened at hearing her sister say those words she never thought she'd say.

Eli erupted into laughter as he let go of her chin. "Now _that_ Norwegian word I do know." He then turned to his crew mates. "Prepare the deck ye scaly wags, for tomorrow I become a married man to the Queen of Arendelle."

**_ARRGGHHHHH! _**

And so the pirates left in cheering and laughter as they left Elsa and her family alone.

—

_Mount Beerenburg_

He could hear the crackle of fire so clearly as if it was next to his ear. His body although weak and sore had become warmer, yet he was still unconscious.

_GASP!_

Hans stood up panting for air as he started blinking repeatedly. His chest rose heavily as his body shivered with adrenaline. He looked around and saw nothing but trees and and the ground that were all covered in nothing but snow. He looked out to the seashore to see fog covering the Norwegian Sea and nothing could be heard except gentle waters and silence.

He looked down to see a grey heavy blanket that had been covering his naked torso. In fact as he began to -awake more he realized that he was completely naked and was next to a fireplace that was crackling peacefully. The skies were grey and the wind was cool but nothing compared to the cold that he and Kristoff had gone through.

That's when he remembered ... _Kristoff._

"Kristoff." Breathed out Hans as he began to turn his neck in every direction. "Kristoff." He called out louder.

"Mmm." Came a weak response. Hans quickly turned around back to the fire and stood up on his feet as he covered his naked lower body with the blanket. He walked over to the other side of the fireplace to see none other than Kristoff in the same situation as him.

Like Hans, he was naked and only a grey blanket covered his lower body. He wasn't pale anymore and his natural skin color was returning. He looked exhausted and weak and Hans could relate because he felt that way in general.

"Psst. Kristoff." Whispered Hans as he gently shook the built ice harvester.

"Mmmm." Groaned Kristoff even louder.

"Come on man it's me, it's Hans."

Kristoffs eyes slowly began to open as he started to blink himself awake. He rolled over to see a shirtless toned Hans staring at him with his arm still on his shoulder.

"Uhh, why are you naked." Asked Kristoff furrowing his eyebrows.

Hans snickered. "I should be asking you the same thing."

Kristoff furrowed his eyebrows at Hans. The southern Isles former prince pointed his chin towards Kristoff blanket to which Kristoff followed and noticed the same.

"What the— are we dead??" Asked Kristoff sitting up as he brought his blanket closer to his naked body.

"No. Unless hell is punishment for being naked next to a man." Said Hans as he stood up on his feet while still holding on to the blanket. "The storm must have sent us here and someone must have pulled us in from the shore."

"Okay that's great and all but how are we naked?? Did someone just grab us and strip our clothes off or something?"

"Precisely that." Came a deep voice from the forest. Kristoff immediately joined Hans side as he too stood up on his feet with the blanket held closely to him in defense.

Out from the forest came none other than General Mattias and his men followed by Admiral Bohler and his young sailors. All of them were wearing the green and purple Arendelle colors with the royal crest, despite the different military branches and design.

"G-General Mattias? Is that you??" Asked Kristoff as his eyes widened. Kristoff knew exactly who he was considering the fact he was always at the Arendelle castle practically everyday.

"It is I, it's good to see you again Mr. Bjorman." Replied Mattias nodding his head at him. He then turned his attention to Hans. "I'm not sure I can say the same thing about you, Prince Hans."

Hans stood his ground. "It's actually just Hans, General." Hans recognized the General. He never quite talked to him for that long but he remembers from Elsa's coronation that it was obvious Mattias had the ranking of a general due to his royal attire. "And depsite the circumstances I am actually quite happy to see you, especially after you helped us warm our bodies."

"I had to, if Queen Elsa commanded your a free man then so be it."

Hans nodded his head and then turned his attention to the old Admiral. "Admiral Bohler. It's great to see you again too." Said Hans nodding his head respectfully like a true sailor would.

Admiral Bohler returned the gesture.

"General Mattias, how long have you been here .. and, why are you here??" Asked Kristoff.

"We've been searching for Queen Elsa and Princess Anna in Iceland. When we left we were met with a blizzard. We just arrived here two days ago to avoid the casualties. When the storm finally passed we stepped out and noticed you two had washed up at the beach.

"Where are we exactly?" Asked Kristoff.

"_Mount B__eerenburg_, a small volcanic island just north of Norway." Replied Mattias. "But enough about me, care to explain why the Queen and Princess are not with you?"

Hans and Kristoff looked at each other and then back to Mattias. "It's been quite a journey .. you might want to sit down because we have _a lot _to tell you."

Mattias stared at the two men suspiciously but then turned his attention back to the young men.

"Very well." Replied Mattias as he turned his attention back to his soldiers. "Gentlemen, make sure you scout all the perimeter." Admiral Bohler followed Mattias example as he began to shout orders to his young sailors of Arendelle. "Follow Me." Replied Mattias as he lead The way into the forest.

"Umm .. you wouldn't happen to have some extra clothing would you?" Asked Kristoff as he and Hans began to follow the general and the admiral.

Mattias Smirked.

—

"You can't go through with this!" Exclaimed Anna to her sister as they entered back to their living quarters were they were being kept hostage.

"What choice do I have Anna?" Replied Elsa as she turned around and held the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"You can choose to not go through with it! You're seriously going to marry this, this disgusting pirate!? Elsa, you can't marry him. You can't let him win!"

"Right now our family has guns to their heads Anna! If I don't go through with it then they will put a bullet through their heads, I am not going to let that happen to our siblings, I am not going to let that happen to our parents and I especially will not let that happen to Corona's crown princess, Rapunzel."

A somber expression replaced the strawberry blondes face. "B-But Elsa—"

"I promise when we get to Arendelle I will kill them all. But right now our objective is just that, getting to Arendelle. Anna please I need you to trust me." Said Elsa holding her sisters shoulder firmly. "Please."

Anna nervously bit her cheek. "Fine .. But if he even dares try touch you—"

"He won't." Replied Elsa firmly. "I'll freeze his scrotum off if he even dares." Elsa and Anna erupted in giggles as they pulled each other to a loving embrace.

Anna looked up to her sister. "I'm so sorry Elsa."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. "For what??"

"That you have to go through this, especially so close to your birthday." Elsa smiled at her. "Don't think I wouldn't forget! Of course I remember my own sisters birthday. I just .. I just wish we could celebrate it in Arendelle."

"As long as your by my side, that's all that matters." Replied Elsa as she brought her in again for another hug.

—

_Mount Beerenburg _

_Evening _

"So you see—" Muffled Kristoff as he brought another piece of bread up to his mouth. "That's the whole story, that's what's been going on for the past month."

Both Hans and Kristoff were eating they're fifth plate of creamy Norwegian cod soup with bread. They ate like hungry animals after practically going four days without food or water.

Mattias sat on the boulder in silence as he rubbed his goatee repeatedly, trying to process everything Kristoff just informed them all. Admiral Bohler and his men along with Mattias and his were all speechless at hearing the long adventurous journey that their Queen and princess had been on. But nothing had become more shocking then learning about King Agnarr and Queen Iduna and how they're both still alive.

Mattias whole life flashed before his eyes and his childhood with Agnarr started to pull his heart strings. His dear friend who he had grown up with was alive and he never thought in a million years he would ever hear that again. He had never been able to forgive himself for not accompanying his friend to Corona where on the way there they had been attacked by the horrendous thunderstorm.

"General Mattias?" Asked Admiral Bohler. "What do you think of all this?" Hans put his bowl of soup down and quickly glanced at Mattias who still sat in silence trying to soak up the whole story. He then rose to his feet and with his hands behind his back he began to pace around in circles.

"If what you are telling us is true then we need to go find Queen Elsa and her family and rescue them from these pirates." Said Mattias stopping and meeting Kristoff and Hans expressions.

"No need to." Replied Hans as he rose to his feet still holding the blanket firmly around his naked body. "The blizzard had sent us here and as we speak I guarantee it's sending the pirate ship here. They've never been to Arendelle so they'll have no choice but to drop the anchor at the nearest land to make sure the ships haven't had any damage."

The young sailors and soldiers began to whisper to each other at hearing the bold declaration from Hans. It was no surprise at to why they were all still suspicious of the young former Southern Isles prince. Admiral Bohler on the other hand only nodded his head in surprise. "Smart thinking there laddie."

"What do you say General, shall we wait till they arrive?" Asked Admiral Bohler.

"Yes." Replied General Mattias after a few seconds of silence he then turned his attention to his young soldiers. "Prepare your weapons, reload ammo, sharpen your swords and prepare your armor and shields." All of the young soldiers immediately rose to their feet and followed orders as they began to run around.

"I want all the ranked captains and lieutenants to select a variety of soldiers and scope the area. Make sure you find the best defense shelters possible. Go!" Commanded Mattias.

Commands were heard throughout the forest along with heavy footsteps as the young soldiers ran around in drills just like they were taught. It didn't take long for Admiral Bohler to do the same as he also began to shout commands at his young naval sailors who quickly ran up to prepare the ship.

While the men of Arendelle prepared for battle, Mattias walked towards a bag and pulled out two brand new Arendelle royal army clothing with green and purple Arendelle colors. He then walked over to Hans and Kristoff and handed it to the two of them.

"This is the only clothing we have for you right now. Wouldn't want you two to stay naked now would we?"

They both blushed and immediately rose to their feet to change. "Hans, wait." Called out Mattias as he approached His personal bag and pulled out a razor and cream that was wrapped in a small newspaper.

"Shave that off." He said handing the razor and the cream to Hans. "When wearing royal military attire you need to be clean shaven. I'm sure you haven't forgotten about that given your experience in the navy."

Hans held the razor to his eye level and smirked. "Right, of course."

Once they were both changed they stepped out to the open where all of Arendelles soldiers and sailors were preparing for battle. The familiar sound of swords clashing with one another and commands of preparing the ship quickly filled his ears.

Kristoff and Hans looked like they had been part of the military for years and blended so easily with the others. Especially since Hans had shaved his whole beard off. His whole face was clean without even an inch of hair on his face.

"No sideburns?" Commented Kristoff as he and Hans walked over towards Admiral Bohler and General Mattias who waited for them patiently.

"Between you and me, I always hated the sideburns." Replied Hans. Kristoff Smirked.

"Gentlemen, you two look like true Arendelle soldiers." Said Mattias with his hands behind his back.

"_Ahem_, thank you?" Replied Kristoff with a eyebrows raised. Hans snickered at Kristoff.

"Hans Westergaard, we know you have experience when it comes to the navy, what do you think the best option would be when they arrive by ship." Asked Admiral Bohler.

"Well they have 5 pirate ships in total, Queen Elsa and her family are in the biggest one out of all of them. What I suggest we do is surround them and fire at all 4 ships before attacking the one Eli is commanding."

"How are we supposed to do that? We only have one ship." Replied a young sailor that belonged to Admiral Bohler's crew. The obvious annoyance in his tone was clear, no one trusted Hans, even if he was trying to help.

Hans swallowed the urge to talk back to the young sailor and instead explained his plan. "It's simple really, we load the seashore with gun powder. Once we see them come out of the fog we'll set it on fire and it'll blow up all 3 ships and will only leave two with Queen Elsa and her family aboard. And that's when we attack."

Murmurs filled the large group of men all except Mattias and Admiral Bohler who stood silent at hearing Hans plan.

"Admiral Bohler, your not really going to believe his word are you?" Scoffed the young sailor.

"Actually I am. His plan makes sense, it'll give us the advantage to then attack and they'll never suspect us surrounding them.

"And that's when Elsa can unleash hell on them." Added Hans. Everyone furrowed their eyebrows at Hans. "I-I mean _Queen Elsa_, my apologies."

"Nice save." Whispered Kristoff.

"Then that is what we will do." Added Mattis as he turned around to the young sailors and soldiers. "Men of Arendelle! Tonight we rest and prepare ourselves for tomorrow we go to battle!"

**_YAAAHHHHH!_**

—

_Monday _

_December 19th, 1842_

_The pirate ship _

_Early morning_

**_Knock knock knock!_**

"Rise and shine ye harlots!" Laughed the pirates as they barged into the chambers of a sleeping Elsa and Anna. "Yer wedding starts in one hour, _yer majesty_."

They left the chambers with eruption in laughter as they left a annoyed Elsa and Anna. Just after they left came in Elsa and Anna's parents. Both Iduna and Agnarr ran to their daughter and embraced them deeply.

"Oh Elsa, are you all right my dear??" Said Iduna hosing her daughters face.

"Yes I'm fine mama." Chuckled Elsa. "How are you two? Did they cause trouble at all?"

"Thanks to the Lord they didn't." Sighed Iduna. They have fed us and Rapunzel and Eugene are currently with Gerda and Kai right now."

"Thanks goodness." Exhaled Anna. Iduna quickly made herself comfortable and began to comb Anna's messy morning hair.

"I am so sorry you have to go through this Elsa .. but—"

"I know papa." Smiled Elsa. "This is my choice, I am doing this because I'm trying to protect us from getting harmed so we can get to Arendelle quickly. Once we're there then I'll kill them all."

"So dark my dear, I wonder who taught you that language." Winked Iduna to Elsa.

Anna scoffed. "She's been hanging out with Hans too much."

"Anna.." hissed Elsa through her teeth.

"_Ahem,_ well I'll meet you out there then. Good luck my girls." Said Agnarr as he kissed his three girls on their cheeks and quickly left.

"No need to do my hair mama, I'm gonna go like this. It's not like I'm gonna marry the man out of love, it'll be a fake marriage if anything." Said Elsa turning to her mother.

"I wasn't even going to offer." Laughed Iduna with their daughters.

—

_Mount Beerenburg _

"Everyone prepare your stations! I want that masts down and ready to sail, whatever order Hans gives you are to obey you understand!?" Exclaimed Admral Bohler.

"Yes Admiral!" Exclaimed the young sailors in return with obvious annoyed faces toward Hans.

"Kristoff." Called out Mattias to the ice harvester who had been practicing sword dueling with Hans as an instructor. "I need to speak with Hans alone for just a minute."

"Of course." Said Kristoff as he drew his sword back in and quickly left with the other soldiers in Arendelle to help set up the battle.

"You've trained him well." Said Mattias suddenly now that they were both alone.

"It wasn't just me General, Princess Anna has been a great help to him and he's a fast learner. He'll make a great soldier back in Arendelle."

"Indeed he will." Replied Mattias with his hands behind his back. "I hope you know that I take my orders from Queen Elsa very strictly."

"I know, General." Replied Hans bowing his head to the snow.

"And if she says your a free man, then you are a free man." Mattias then turned his head to stare down at Hans emerald eyes. "But if you ever betray her, Princess Anna or Arendelle again, I will strike you down without hesitation, do I make myself clear?"

Hans presses his lips together and then met Mattias brown eyes. "Of course."

"Good." Mattias exhaled deeply before he walked behind the tree where all the weapons were kept and brought back a royal shield of Arendelle and a sword crafted in the crest of the kingdom. "I hope you still remember how to use these."

With the help of Mattias he strapped the Arendelle shield to his left arm and took the Arendelle sword in his right hand. The feeling was strange yet familiar to say the least. It had been ages since Hans held and wore full armor and weaponry for war.

"There. Now you look like a true Arendelle soldier." He then turned around to meet his young soldiers who were all training and preparing for war. "Let's see if you can live up to that name."

And with that Mattias headed back to his men to give orders. "Hans now alone walked over to a small stream of river where he could see his reflection. Mattias was right. He did look like a true soldier of Arendelle.

—

_The pirate ship _

"Okay .. it's time." Exhaled Anna as she grabbed her sisters hands. "Are you ready? Wait, what kind of question is that, of course your not."

Elsa giggled. "I'm so happy I get to be miserable with you Anna. You have no idea how hard it was being miserable alone my whole life."

"I'll always be with you, Elsa, through the good times and the bad." Anna pulled her sister and embraced her. "Now come on, let's get this ridiculous sham of a wedding over with.

Anna and Elsa headed out the chambers were there was a large line of pirates from both sides and a aisle where Elsa would be walking. There in front of the ship was Eli waiting with a bottle of rum in his hand. Anna quickly took her place next to rest of her family where they all had guns pointed to their heads.

Elsa walked by herself down the aisle as she held back her hands from flying up to the air and summoning a blizzard of her own. She was angry and felt humiliated.

"No magical ice dress? I heard the famous _snow queen _is capable of creating such a beautiful—"

"Not for this horrible occasion." Bit back Elsa angrily.

Eli chuckled. "Fine let's get it over with." From behind Eli came a pirate to perform the ceremony. Eli reached over to grab Elsa's hands but quickly drew them back as he hissed in pain from the cold.

"Don't touch me." Snapped Elsa.

"Fine." Hissed Eli again.

"Do you, Eli Boggs take Queen Elsa to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Aye!" Exclaimed Eli as the pirates all erupted in laughter. Anna on the other hand was fuming with anger as Iduna closed her eyes in annoyance.

_Of all the times I wanted you gone from my sisters life, now is the time where I actually wish you were the one marrying her, Westergaard! _Thought Anna to herself.

"And do you, Queen Elsa take Eli to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Silence filled the ship as they all waited for Elsa to answer. But she couldn't, she couldn't bring herself to say the words, _I do._

Fog began to fill the air . . .

"Come on, we haven't got all day now!" Bit Eli. Elsa opened her mouth but words weren't coming out. Anna and Rapunzels eyes widened with worry at seeing Elsa struggle to say the words.

_Click._

Elsa gasped silently as she turned to see one of the pirates move the pistol closer to Anna's temple.

"Say it or she and everyone in your family dies!"

**_CLICK._**

The loud sound of guns being pulled back went off on all 5 ships as all the pirates turned to point they're pistols at the royal family.

And then the fog became heavier . . .

Elsa went to open her mouth again until suddenly.

**_BOOM!_**

One of the ships to the side caught on fire as all the pirates screamed in terror. Elsa's eyes widened at seeing the ship began to burn all the pirates aboard as the ship began to sink.

"What's goin on!" Demanded Eli.

"Cap—"

**_BOOM!_**

Another loud explosion was heard and the other ship caught on fire. Hundreds of pirates began to scream in terror as the ship began to sink and burn everyone aboard.

Eli's eyes widened in horror as he quickly drew out his gun and ponnted it towards Elsa. "Are ye doin this!?"

"N-no. I don't control fire I—"

**_BOOM! _**

Another loud explosion went off and this time in front the remaining three ships causing everyone to fall back. The fog was so heavy that the only things anyone could see was the fire that rose heavily on the water.

"Elsa! Are you okay??" Asked Anna as she pulled up her sister on her feet.

"What-whats going on??" Asked Elsa as she and her family huddled in a circle. Eli still shaken from the explosion rose to his feet and turned his attention to the fire.

In that moment and for some strange reason, Hans words began to repeat over and over in her head . . .

_Keep a weather eye out on the horizon_

And so Elsa turned to look at the fog trying to focus on the horizon . . .

As the fog slowly started to disappear, Elsa and her family turned their attention to the where the collision came from. As they squinted harder at the approaching fire they noticed a large shadow beginning to appear. As the shadow became more clear they realized they saw a ship, a rather large and familiar ship that Elsa and Anna could recognize.

And there in front of the ship is where they saw it. A large flag with the colors of green and purple and a golden stem flower.

Elsa and Anna's eyes widened. It was the flag of Arendelle ..

The ship came out of the fog and in front of the ship was Hans, Kristoff, General Mattias and Admiral Bohler with hundreds of young Arendelle sailors behind them.

_"Hans." _Breathed out Elsa as tears formed in her eyes. Anna couldn't help but smile widely with her own tears building up at seeing her ice harvester in a royal Arendelle army clothing.

_"NO!" _Exclaimed Eli in anger as he slammed his fist to the ships edge. "How is that even possible!?" Then his eyes widened at the realization of what was going on at seeing Hans with the Arendelle royal colors.

"He's working with you!?" Yelled Eli as he turned to Elsa's family.

"No Eli, he _is _one of us." Replied Elsa with sass. Eli's eyes widened even bigger at realizing how badly he had been played.

Loud chants started to be heard around the waters as the family followed the chants, there in the waters to the side was the whole Arendelle royal army. They were lined up and surrounded the ships as they banged their swords with their shields and started to perform the Viking ritual war chant.

Bang! Bang! **_OOHHH!_ **Bang! Bang!** OOHHH! Bang! Bang! OOHHH!**

Agnarr wept. His country had come to the rescue of their former royal monarchs and his children. Iduna grabbed her husbands arm as she also wept with him.

"That son a bitch did it!" Exclaimed Eugene in laughter.

Bang! Bang! _OOHHH! Bang! Bang! OOHHH! Bang! Bang! OOHHH!_

They chanted again like Vikings as Hans turned his attention to Eli who stood speechless and still.

"ELI!" Yellled Hans. "This is between you and me. Surrender now and you shall live."

Eli hissed in anger. "Never!" He drew out his sword as the pirates did the same. "I will never quit until _you_ are a dead man!"

"Westergaard!" Called out Admiral Bohler. "We follow your lead. Hans eyes widened in surprise as he turned to look at Mattias who only nodded for approval. Hans nodded in return as he led the way down the ship to join the rest of the army with Kristoff, General Mattias, Admiral Bohler and the young sailors follwing behind. General Mattias Shouted an order to everyone and the men of Arendelle to form a lineup and assemble for battle as the brave men of Arendelle all shouted the fierce cry for battle in union.

_**YAAAAHHH! YAAAHHH! YAAAHHH!**_

Goosebumps and emotion came pouring down to the Elsa, Anna and their family. Hans drew out his sword as everyone else followed his example and did the same. Mattias then turned to Hans and gave him a reassuring nod that they were ready for battle. Hans nodded back and then turned his attention to face the terrified pirates as he began to shout words of inspiration.

"Men of Scandinavia!

**_OOHH!_**

Today ...

we fight for our _God_

For our _Queen_

_... For Arendelle."_

**_YYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_**

And with that all 1,000 men of Arendelle, including Hans, Kristoff, General Mattias, Admiral Bohler and the rest of the naval sailors joined in union as they screamed like Vikings and began to charge towards the pirates.

"Attack!" Spat Eli as he as the pirates jumped off the ship and began to charge towards the men of Arendelle.

A tear escaped Elsa's eye at seeing her people, her beloved people defend for her honor. And so Kristoff and Hans led the charge with General Mattias and Admiral Bohler following behind along with the 1,000 young soldiers and naval officers.

And they met for war and bloodshed.

Arendelle met the pirates viscously and with their skilled swordsmanship they began to slaughter every pirate that came their way.

Hans and Kristoff were angry, and they used all that anger as they began to immediately slay every pirate. They stood back to back as they began work together in blocking bullets with their shields and striking each pirate with the other arm.

The two ships that had been badly damaged with the explosion quickly took one last chance as they position their canons to the men below in the waters. Elsa quickly saw this and raised her two arms up as she sent a powerul blast to the two ships and completely caused both of them to collapse.

Eli turned his attention with fear to Elsa who's hands were surrounded by ice particles.

"Now you know exactly what I'm capable of." Elsa sent a powerful hit to Eli causing him to fall overboard as he screamed in terror. His body made a huge splash as he hit the Norwegian Sea.

"Stay here with your family Blondie! I can't let those two jackals have all the fun!" Euegene quickly drew out his sword and took off in a sprint as he made he jumped off the ship and fought his way towards Kristoff and Hans where he joined them back to back.

"What took you guys so long huh?" Said Eugene as he struck a pirate across the face with his sword.

"Shut up." Replied Kristoff jokingly as he kicked a pirate across the face and slayed another with his sword. "What have you been doing this whole time we've been trying to survive huh?"

"Oh you know- whoa!" Exclaimed Eugene as he dodged a viscous sword from a pirate and quickly recovered by striking him with his own. "Just being the emotional support for your two ladies who you abandoned."

Three pirates came charging at Hans, he quickly performed a variety of shield combos and sword slashing as he slaughtered all three with ease. "Get King Agnarr, Queen Iduna and their children out of the ship and into safety!" Ordered Hans towards a group of young soldier and sailors.

"Yes sir!" They Replied as they sprinted towards the ship.

"I'll go with them." Declared Kristoff as he sprinted with them. While Hans and Eugene continued to fight off the pirates, a loud yell was heard through the battlefield.

"**WESTERGAARD**!"

Hans turned his attention to a angry Eli who was charging at full speed to the former southern Isles prince.

"Eli." Replied Hans beginning to charge as well. "This ends _today._"

**_CLING! CLANG! CLING! CLING! CLANNNGGG!_**

While Hans and Eli engaged in a deadly battle, Kristoff sprinted with the other sailors and soldier up the stairs where Elsa, was defending her family with the help of Anna's sword skill and Rapunzels pan.

_"Hiyah! Hiyah! Hiyyaaahhh!" _Yelled Anna as she blocked and struck every pirate that came their way. She on the other hand wasn't killing anyone.

Agnarr also took initiative to draw his own sword and defend his Iduna, Kai and Gerda from any pirate that dared approach him.

Beacause of the distraction from all three and Agnarr bravely defending his two younger children, a pirate snuck behind him and raised his sword up to strike him.

_"Papa!" _Screamed Gerda and Kai in union. Elsa and Anna immediately gasped as they turned around terrified to see their father completely clueless of the sword coming down at him.

"Papa look out!" Yelled Anna. Agnarr turned around and his eyes widened at the sword coming down on him to meet his death until—

**_CCCLLLLAAAANNNNGGGG!_**

Agnarr opened his eyes at hearing the loud clang of two swords. His eyes widened at seeing none other than Kristoff in front of him and his family as he held the pirate off in a serious of combos and punched the pirate out cold.

"_Kristoff." _Breathed out Anna with glee.

"Get the King and Queen out of here!" Yelled Kristoff to the young soldiers and sailors. "You too Anna, get out of here and follow your parents."

"No way!" Retaliated Anna. "You are not leaving my side ever again mister!"

Anna positioned herself next to Kristoff as Elsa and Rapunzel joined both of them in a line ready for the hundreds of pirates that were crawling up the ship and headed their way.

Rapunzel quickly sung the magical lullaby and her hair grew gold and long. With one hand holding a pan and the other holding her hair she began to join in the fight.

Then Kristoff whistled for his best friend.

Out came Sven from the chambers below with Olaf cheering on top with Maximus and Sitron follwing behind. All three steeds immediately began to attack every pirate that came their way while Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Rapunzel all began to team up as they began to take out the pirates in a incredible combo.

Meanwhile, Agnarr led Iduna and his younger children to safety into the snowy volcanic island as the young sailors and soldiers cleared the way by slaying the pirates.

Hans and Eli on the other hand fought intensely in the large water that was now covered in men's blood. They fought with rage, they're eyes held nothing but pure hatred to one another. Hans had grown tired of seeing Eli's face and he was going to do everything in his power to stop him from causing anymore harm.

Eli went for a hard strike which impacted Hans side causing him to bleed. Elsa who was fighting pirates and watching from the ship gasped at seeing Hans fall to the floor as held unto his side. Eli threw his blade over his head and came down to cut Hans head off but Hans quickly countered with his shield as he rose to his feet and began to fight Eli with an intense combination of fists followed by hard hits with his shield.

Eli began to lose balance everytime hans landed a punch or his shield to Eli's face. Eli fell on his knees as Hans gave him a hard kick across his face. Eli hit his head horribly against a pile of rocks as he still held unto his blade.

Hans moves forward and digged the heel of his boot into Eli's throat as he held his sword close to his neck. "Call of your men." Hans was hissing with anger.

"N-never." Retaliated Eli weakly.

"Call of your men _now." _Hans brought his sword and pressed the tip of the blade on his neck. "Do it!"

Eli began to cough weakly as he started to spit out blood. Hans Growled in anger as he began to wack Eli repeatedly with his shield again. Eli's nose broke as he began to bleed. Hans brought his sword up and unleashed the monster as he was ready to decapitate Eli's head when suddenly—

"HANS!"

That voice. That sweet angelic voice stopped him from going any further as he turned around with furrowed eyebrows to meet none other than Elsa who only stood a few feet away from him with Kristoff, Anna and Rapunzel behind her.

His eyes widened in surprise as his angry expression faded away at seeing Elsa's own expression. She was scared, not for Eli but for Hans. Afraid that he would let himself go into that dark place again and do something he'd actually regret.

_It was just like her ice castle when he stopped her from killing those two Weselton guards .._

Hans turned his attention back to a bloody Eli who laid helplessly on the ground. "What are you waiting for Westergaard, do it." Hissed Eli through bloody clenched teeth.

Hans exhaled deeply. "No. I'm not going to kill you." He then threw his sword to the ground. His body had relaxed and he was no longer angry. "But this is what you are going to do." Said Hans as he picked up Eli up to meet his eye level as he held firmly unto his coat colors.

"Run. Run, Eli. Run away and _never _return."

Eli's eyes widened at hearing Hans threat. Eli swallowed and let go off his sword as it hit the waters.

**_Splash!_**

_Eli has surrendered . . ._

All of Arendelle and the pirates immediately stopped fighting at seeing Eli throw his sword in surrender. Hans then let go of Eli as his body splashed in the waters again. Two pirates quickly came over and helped Eli to his feet as they began to carry them back to the remaining pirate ship.

Many of the pirates had been slaughtered but the few that were left to live including Eli quickly followed their captain as they headed back to their ship to sail away from anything that had to do with Arendelle.

"Men of Arendelle! We have won the war!" Declared Asmkral Bohler.

"_YAAAAHHHHHH_!" Exclaimed the people of Arendelle in union. _"All hail the Queen! All hail the Queen! All hail the Queen! All hail the Queen!"_

All of the young soldiers and naval officers quickly dropped to one knee as they paid tribute to their queen.

"Please everyone rise." Said a emotional Elsa as everyone rose back on their feet. "You have all saved not only my my sister and my life, but also our families. You are heroes that saved Princess Rapunzel of Corona and my mother and father, King Agnarr and Queen Iduna. We will forever be in your gratitude."

"God bless Queen Elsa!" Yelled a young sailor from the large crowd. "And God bless Princess Anna, King Agnarr and Queen Iduna!"

_**"YAAAAHHHH!"**_

_"Long live Arendelle!!!"_

Agnarr and Iduna were brought to tears again as the people of Arendelle all paid tribute to them. None of them had forgotten anything at all whatsoever about their former Queen and King.

And so the army and navy of Arendelle led Elsa and her family to the volcanic island where they could all rest. As King Agnarr made his way over to the seashore with the help of Anna and Kristoff, he found his old friend Mattias waiting for him.

_"_Hello old friend_.." _breathed out Agnarr with a smile. "It's nice to see you again."

"_Agnarr._" Replied the General with a smile of his own as the two met in a manly and loving embrace as they were finally reunited after 6 years of not seeing each other.

Mattias didn't cry much, but in this special occiasoon he shed a tear ..

Iduna quickly hugged Mattias afterwards as all the people in Arendelle formed a line to receive thanks from Queen Iduna and King Agnarr himself.

Hans sat in the beaches snow shore as he held unto his bloody side from the strike he received from Eli. Although it stung, overall Hans was just exhausted from the battle. Kristoff came up to Hans as he drew his sword back in.

"You hurting?" He asked.

"It tickles." Smirked Hans to the ice harvester. "I'll be fine, I'm just really tired." Kristoff reached his hand for Hans. Hans furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at Kristoff's hand then back at his face wondering whether he should take his hand or not. But Hans quickly put his pride to the side as he grabbed his hand and was pulled up on his feet.

"Thanks." Said Hans.

"Don't mention it." Replied Kristoff as he stared back at Hans. "Listen .. about what you said when you were drowning and how you thought I wasn't going to save you—"

"I know, I know. It sounds stupid." Replied Hans.

"No .. it isn't stupid. Maybe a month I would have let you drown but now, things are different. Perhaps I can't forgive you for what you did to Anna but .. I can try to move past it."

Kristoff stuck his hand out for Hans to shake. Hans took Kristoff firm grip and they both shaked woth firmness.

"I told you, _I'm with you till the end of the line_"

Hans smiled at him. "Thanks _Kris_, I can call you Kris right?"

"Uhh, no you cannot." Retaliated Kristoff as he folded his arms and raised his eyebrow up.

"Too late." Smirked Hans.

"Kristoff!" Exclaimed the familiar voice of the strawberry blonde as she ran towards her man and jumped on him. "Oh I missed you, Kristoff. I missed you so much! I thought I lost you!"

Anna hugged a smiling Kristoff even tighter as hans rolled his eyes.

"I'm here feisty pants, I'm here." Anna met his eyes and with a giant smile kissed his lips passionately.

"Ugh, you two make me sick." Said Hans between the lip smacking as he curled his nose in disgust.

Anna snapped her neck towards Hans direction and glared at him. "Well it's nice to see you too, _bro._ Come on Kristoff, let's leave this annoying jerk to himself."

Anna quickly interlocked hands with her ice harvester as they headed back to the woods. Not before Anna could stick her tongue out at Hans one last time of course.

As Hans watched Kristoff and Anna walk away he was suddenly caught off by that same angelic voice he had earlier.

"Hans."

He turned around to meet none other than Elsa walking towards his direction.

"My Queen." Replied Hans as he bowed before her.

"You returned like you said you would." Elsa's eyes begin to fill with water.

"Well, I did promise you remember?" Said Hans smirking.

Elsa scoffed and rolled her eyes as she erupted in laughter and as she walked up and pulled Hans into a hug of her own. "I missed you, Hans."

Hans embraced her tighter. "I missed you too and don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. You can't get rid of me that easily." Elsa giggled louder as she hugged him tighter and lovingly, never wanting to let go of Hans.

Once they pulled out of the hug Elsa looked up at him and raised her eyebrow up with a small smirk. "You shaved." She commented as she raised her hand up and gently caressed his face.

"Yeah well .. General Mattias says it isn't appropriate to look like a homeless man when wearing the Arendelle royal military uniform." Said Hans shrugging.

"Have to agree with him on that." Said Elsa smiling as she caressed Hans clean shaven face once more and then turned her attention to his Arendelle uniform.

"You look good in Arendelle's colors, you wear it well."

"I wear _everything_ well your majesty." Hans winked at her. As she rolled her eyes at him and slapped his chest with tease as they laughed with one another.

Many of the young sailors and soldiers noticed how affectionate Elsa and Hans were being and one of them was General Mattias himself. But no one would ever question Elsa's decision of who she wanted to be friendly with and what exactly what she wants to do. For all they knew, they had just gotten real close.

But that didn't mean rumors wouldn't spread . . .

"Hans." Came out a voice from the woods. Out came Anna and Kristoff still holding hands together only Kristoffs face looked worried again. "We have a situation."

"What is it." Replied Hans and Elsa walking towards him.

"It's the ship." Added Admiral Bohler as he joined Kristoffs side with his young naval officers. Hans turned around with Elsa and the rest of the large group to see that the royal Arendelle ship had a large gaping hole in the side. Hans heart dropped. He and many naval officers new what this meant.

"We're stranded." Said King Agnarr suddenly as he, his wife and General Mattias joined everyone.

"Ah, commmeee onnn!" Groaned Eugene in frustration.

—

_The Northern Isles _

Queen Ariel has just put her daughter Melody to sleep. The night was slowly approaching and she could see from the large castles window that Prince Caleb and the former Duke of Weselton were returning from another long day of searching for Hans.

As speculated by Eric and Ariel, Hans was not here. Ariel exhaled a breath of relief as another day had gone by with Hans being safe from his families threats. While Ariel continued to stare out to beautiful Northern Isles, in came from the chambers King Eric himself.

"She wasn't much trouble when putting her to sleep now was she?"

Ariel turned and smiled at her husband. "Only a little, you know how excited she gets waiting for you."

"I'm sorry about that." Said Eric coming behind Ariel and hugging her from behind. "Today's council meeting took longer than expected."

"Don't be, i know how much responsibility it is to be King." Sighed Ariel as she leaned her head back to her husband strong chest.

"Looks like another day has gone by and they have had no luck finding Hans." Added Eric after a few moments.

"At least now they're aware that he isn't here."

"Wherever he is." Added Eric with a inhale. "I hope he's safe for Arendelles sake."

"What do you mean?" Asked Ariel turning to her husband and furrowing her eyebrows.

Eric bit his inner cheek nervously. "Rumor is going around that Hans has been with Queen Elsa and Princess Anna this whole time."

Ariel's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes. Appearantly they suffered a small shipwreck when traveling to Corona. No news of their passing as of yet but let's hope that they find them soon, or at least they return to Arendelle soon. If not they're going to start blaming Hans for the murder of the princess and Queen of Arendelle."

"What .." breathed Ariel. "B-But, he cant control the weather. Are they insane??"

_Can he?? _Thought Ariel.

"Things are a lot harder when you are a former convinct Ariel, especially when you've tried to take over Arendelle .."

Ariel's expression grew worrisome as she turned to look out the sea again.

"Hey." Said Eric lifting her chin up tenderly. "I'm sure that wherever they are they are fine. After all, Queen Elsa can protect herself. She is afterall the supposed Snow Queen."

Ariel forced a smile. "You're right."

Eric tilted her chin up higher as he met his lips with hers. "I don't know about you my love, but I'm ready for bed."

Ariel smiled. "I'll meet you there in a little, there's .. something I need to do first."

"Very well my Queen." Said Eric kissing her lips one more time. "I'll see you later."

As Eric headed upstairs to their chambers, Ariel looked over the great north sea again that stretched out all over Scandinavia. That's when Ariel realized what she needed to do.

_I'm sorry Eric .. but I have to do this._

Ariel quickly headed out to the castles door where she commanded her guards to let her out. Doing as they were told, Ariel headed out the castle and walked to the back where the castle met the beautiful sea.

She kicked off her heels and stepped into the sandy beach as her toes filled with joy and the wet sand texture. She stopped the second her feet touched the waters in the beach's shore as she took one long exhale.

She closed her eyes and began to smile at feeling the water between her toes as they splashed on her feet.

Suddenly the sea began to glow light blue as the waves began to move gracefully toward Ariel as they stopped and gently surrounded her feet in admiration.

Ariel opened her eyes and smiled as she bent down and gently touched the waters with her hands.

"Hi daddy, it's been a while."

A small wave lifted as it began to gently caress Ariel's cheek. She erupted into giggles like she was 16 years old again.

"I missed you too daddy but right now I need a favor to ask from you."

The waters glowed three times as if it were responding _yes of course my child, _to Ariel.

"I need you to find the location of _Hans Westergaard._"

**_I want to thank you all for being so patient. I'm sorry that I haven't online for a while but the past month has been insane! We put our 18 year old dog down, we were planning our sons second birthday and have been going to hundred of family events. _**

**_But I'm back .._**

**_I'm going to need you guys to be a little more patient with me. I need to jump back to reading more Helsa fics, like many of you I was also spoiled about the details and ending of Frozen 2 and I was disappointed to say the least._**

**_Also, this chapter was extremely exhausting to write. Never involving pirates again for a LONG time .._**

**_Next chapter will be a little shorter and after that we get to the good stuff ;)_**

**_Reviews inspire me to write!_**

**_Till next time!_**


	11. Atlantica

_Monday,_

_December 19th, 1842_

_The Southern Isles_

King Sorin awoke early morning with a gasp as he started panting for air. He was sweating cold and his body was trembling in fear like he had just seen a monster.

_Knock! Knock! Knock__!_

"King Sorin??" Asked a servant from the door.

"Y-Yes, what is it?" Replied Sorin trying to sound as normal as he can.

The large chamber doors opened and in walked Ingolf, the head servant with a tray of tea, a spoon and two small bottles of pain relief medicine. "Bad dream again my Lord?"

"Just a little." Replied Sorin with a sigh as he moved his feet to the edge of the bed and reached for his royal robe as he put it on and tightened it on his torso. "What's the time, Ingolf?"

"Five in the morning your grace." Replied Ingolf setting the tray down on top of the droor. "The ship of trades from Corona had just arrived today, the new provisions you had asked for all went according to plan, we counted the exact quantity, all correct my Lord."

"Good." Replied Sorin with a emotionless expression. As he rubbed his forehead that already started to throb. Ingolf reached for the tray of medicine and poured in the teaspoon which he gave for Sorin to swallow. One for physical pain relief and the other for emotional stress. His usual morning routine which he than drinks down the strong flavor with a warm apple flavored cup of tea.

"The dignitaries will be arriving here shortly your majesty, I have taken the responsibility to inform our kitchen staff to arrange the grand room and set the table to its highest quality. They are currently preparing breakfast as we speak."

"Tell the maids to prepare my bath then." Said Sorin rising to his feet and slowly making his way to the back of curtains to undress.

"Already did my Lord."

"Good, is that all then?"

"I'm also here to deliver a letter from Queen Magdalia herself, it arrived here this morning." Said Ingolf pulling the letter from his pocket.

That caught Sorins attention as his eyes widened and he peeks his head out from the curtains to glare at his servant with furrowed eyebrows. Ingolf hands the envelop letter to the King respectfully to which Sorin accepts with furrowed eyebrows.

_Sorin._

He recognized immediately that it was his Queens handwriting by how beautiful the cursive was. A cold streak of sweat runs down his temple. "It arrived this morning?"

"Yes, your majesty. I shall leave you to read it in private. Excuse me." And with that Ingolf took the tray with the empty tea and medicine and left the Kings chambers without another word.

King Sorin continued to stare at the envelope as he made his way back to the edge of the bed where he made himself comfortable, naked and all. He rubbed his blonde and grey goatee beard with his hands as he began to imagine what his wife's respond to his letter would be. With one final sigh he began to gently tear the envelope open and took out the letter to read.

_Dear Sorin,_

_I've received your letter and have talked with Frederic concerning the list of demands the Southern Isles will need. He has looked over and agreed to honor the Southern Isles needs as long as we meet his other side of the bargain to which we both know shouldn't be a problem for the Southern Isles. __By the time you've received this letter the ship of Corona should be in our docks. _

_I have read your letter concerning our sons and their quest to find Hans. Although I was disappointed, in reality it shouldn't come as a surprise that you want our youngest and only biological son together to suffer more imprisonment in your hands, even though Queen Elsa herself declared him a free man._

_The truth is that your flattering words mean nothing to me Sorin._

_Once upon a time, a princess from a magical kingdom fell in love with a prince from the Southern Isles. And once upon a time that prince used to be full of life and beamed with joy. Both the Princess and the Prince were chosen to bring into this world a gift, and not just any gift, but a son._

_A son who would fulfill our ancestors prophesy in bringing balance to Scandinavia along with his destined Queen. A son who with the help of his _**søster**_, would defeat the darkness of evil. A son who would become king and protect Scandinavia from the darkness._

_You know this Sorin, because once upon a time you believed it to be true. Because once upon a time you and I promised each other that we would do everything in our power to help our son fulfill his destiny._

_But you have broken that promise a long time ago._

_You used to call him a **miracle child** and would favor him above everyone else as you praised his gift. For years I had hoped that you would return to the light, that job would finally remember what you used to know and accept your son again. _

_For years I have hoped you would see this too. That you would change your heart. For years I have cried in my pillow, hating myself that I couldn't tell Hans the truth._

_But no more Sorin, for now I wrotr this to you to let you know that I will not be returning to the Southern Isles. I am staying here in Corona and when I see Hans again, I will tell him the truth. Because it's time._

_And you know it too, because you, him and I have been having the same dreams for the past nights._

_I don't know if you and I can ever love each other again Sorin, but I will not stop that from helping my son fulfill his destiny._

_However . . ._

_If you prove yourself by putting your pride away and helping in his journey and open your heart to him again, like you have before. Then perhaps there is hope for us, but until then . . ._

_Goodbye Sorin._

_Yours forever, Magdalia_

After reading the letter, Sorins face began to sweat cold and his heart began to puke even harder as the anxiety started to build.

He crumpled the letter in his hand.

—

_Mount Beerenburg_

"And then she swam back underwater into the dark deep sea." Said Hans as he finished telling little Gerda and Kai the story of how he met Ariel, with pride of course

"WHOOOAAA!" Exclaimed Gerda and Kai in union with awe as they sat in front of Hans in the snowy beach with the fire crackling in the mist. Elsa smiled lovingly at her little brother and sister, and at Hans of course.

_I thought you weren't good with kids, Hans. _

She thought to herself as she grinned.

The whole family sat around the fireplace as they finished eating their supper. Evening was arriving and many of the other soldiers and sailors had set up camp as well. General Mattias and Agnarr sat beside each other with Iduna as Mattias began to explain everything that had happened since their supposed death in his point of view. Anna and Kristoff as usual sat next to each other with Rapunzel and Eugene joining in the conversation

"You know I can get used to this." Said Anna flirtatiously as she sat on Kristoff's lap with a giant grin on her face.

"Get used to what?" Asked Kristoff raising his eyebrow.

"You in a Arendelle military uniform." Kristoff smirked and rolled his eyes as Anna giggled and kissed his heated cheeks.

"She's right, you and Hans look handsome in Arendelle uniform." Added Rapunzel smiling at them.

"Hey! What about me? What should I wear a Corona uniform next!?" Exclaimed Eugene with obvious sarcasm.

Rapunzel giggled. "I wouldn't mind."

"Be careful what you wish for, blondie." Said euegen with a smirk.

Elsa walked over to Hans and made herself comfortable next to him as she leaned her back against the snowy log. "That's quite a story you got there.

"Oh it's no story your majesty, it's real." Replied Hans smirking at her.

"Hans says his cousin married the mermaid, _Ariel!" _Exclaimed Kai.

"Really? Is that so." Said Elsa teasingly. "And what else did Hans tell you?"

"He said mermaids glow in the dark! That they're scales shine during the night so it can help them see better!" Added Gerda.

"Don't believe Hans you two." Said Anna. "Hans isn't the best . . . Truth teller."

Hans rolled his eyes. "Be that as it may, of this I am not making up. Just go to Denmark, you'll find thousands of mermaids swimming, they're hard to catch but if you really try hard enough you'll be able to—"

"_Westergaard_."

Hans furrowed his eyebrows at hearing his surname as he turned around and stood up on his feet. Admiral Bohler was making his way over with the Arendelle naval officers follwing behind.

"Yes, Admiral?" Asked Hans.

"We have a situation regarding the ship."

This time Elsa stood up as she joined Hans side. It didn't take long enough before the whole royal family made their way to Admiral Bohler, even General Mattias joined in.

"I thought you said your men would be able to handle it." Said Hans. Many of the sailors took Hans comment offensively and began to murmur and scoff within each other. Elsa presses her lips together as she pretended she couldn't hear a thing from them. It was clear to her that the people of Arendelle would have a hard time trying to forgive and accept Hans.

"We did. The hole is all patched up and we have done an inspection. It is ready to sail but . . ."

Silence hung in the air.

"But?" Asked Anna with furrowed eyebrows as she stepped forward with her arms crossed.

"The ship won't be strong enough to sail to Arendelle, will it." Said King Agnarr as he stepped forward while Iduna wrapped her arms in his.

"I'm afraid not your majesties." Sighed Admiral Bohler. "It's unclear how far the ship will sail but we're estimating that it won't be strong enough to arrive to Arendelle, especially with all of us aboard."

"Then we shall let the Queen and her family sail back to Arendelle by themselves, that way they may get their safely and without harm." Said General Mattias.

"No. Absolutely not." Said Elsa suddenly as everyone turned their attention to their Queen. "You men have sacrificed a great deal to come for us by leaving your homes and your families. We either leave together or we stay together. And that's an order, from your Queen."

Agnarr smiled proudly at the brave Queen his daughter had become. He always knew she would make a great Queen. "That's my girl." Said Iduna with a grin.

"I second to that!" Exclaimed Anna as she raised her hand in the air with glee. "We're all in this together."

General Mattias smirked. "You heard our royal majesties gentlmen. Prepare the ship, for we leave in one hour."

_One hour later_

Just as planned, the royal family and the army and navy of Arendelle all boarded the ship and began to sail towards Arendelle. With the help of Elsa and her magic, she was able to provide light for the journey which proved to be useful.

Hans, Kristoff, General Mattias, Admiral Bohler and King Agnarr all went up to Admiral Bohlers quarters were they surrounded the large desk and studied the map to Arendelle privately.

"Even with the ship sailing at full speed we wouldn't be able to reach Arendelle. Our provisions are also running out and we won't be able to feed every person on this ship." Said Admiral Bohler.

"How long will it take us to get to Arendelle?" Asked Kristoff.

"If the ship didn't have any issues then we could have arrived tomorrow morning, but now . . . I'm not so sure." Replied Admiral Bohler with a frustrated sigh.

"Our best luck is to continue to sail and hope we run into another ship. A lot of ships are coming from Norway around this time anyways." Said Hans.

"Hans is right, although I'm not so sure if they'd want to sail for twenty four hours after a blizzard." Said Agnarr straightening his posture and putting his hands behind his back.

"We have no other option but to endure to the end. We're going to have to cut rations to feed everyone aboard. How long do you think we have till the ship stops sailing altogether Admiral Bohler?" Asked General Mattias.

"Not long, General." Sighed Admiral Bohler. "Less than three hours perhaps."

"Three hours!?" Exclaimed Kristoff. "We'll be stranded in sea, there has to be another way!"

"Unfortunately there isn't another way, Kristoff." Added Agnarr as he worriedly presses his lips together. "Our best chance now is to wait and hope a ship passes soon so they may help us."

"Wel then we better keep our eyes peeled in case of a sudden ship." Said Hans.

"Agreed, I'll inform my men and the sailors to keep their eyes peeled at all times. I'll even set up 4 men to watch over the night." Said General Mattias.

"Very well, it's settled then." Replied Agnarr as they headed out the door.

_5 hours later . . ._

As predicted, the ship had stopped sailing altogether. Everyone was growing tired and grew helpless from waiting so long for a ship to pass. The enthusiasm of returning home had died down and many people aboard, including Hans had locked themselves inside their rooms or private doors to be left alone. While Agnarr, Iduna, Rapunzel and Eugene sat out in the main deck with each other in silence, Kristoff, Anna, Elsa and Olaf sat on the ground together with long faces as little kai and Gerda continued to stare out to the sea.

"The reflections of the stars make the sea seem so nice." Said Kai smiling.

Elsa and Anna smiled at their siblings as they grew a tiny bit jealous of how they seemed to never have a worry about the world, even when pirates had taken over the ship.

"Do you think maybe if we look hard enough we can see a mermaid and they'll help us?" Asked little innocent Gerda.

"Maybe, Maybe we have just wait and be patient, papa always says that we must be patient if we want to get what we most want." Said Kai as he leaned closer to the edge of the ship.

They must've stayed in that position for hours, wholeheartedly hoping that they're imagination of seeing a mermaid would come true.

As both children continued to focus on the sea, they were suddenly surprised to notice a a majestic glowing blue light begin to shine. They're eyes widened as they glanced at each other in disbelief.

Suddenly more light began to shine in the waters. Blue, green, red, yellow and many other more types of majestic lights began to glow even brighter. Before they knew it there was multitude of glowing lights that seemed to be following the direction of the ship.

"MAMA, PAPA!" Exclaimed Gerda and Kai with glee. Elsa and Anna immediately stood up as they furrowed their eyebrows and hurried to their siblings with Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene follwing behind.

"Is everything okay??" Asked Elsa with her usual older sister tone.

"LOOK!" The children pointed to the sea as the group followed their tiny fingers. "The sea is glowing!" The groups furrowed their eyrbwos as they joined Gerda and Kai in leaning over and glancing at the Norwegian Sea.

To their surprise the children's exclaims were true because they're eyes widened and their mouths slightly fell open as they saw a multitude of glowing lights as if they were swimming with the ship. Agnarr, Iduna and General Mattias joined the children as they too looked over and saw the great lights glowing beautifully in the sea.

"What is that?" Said Anna as Kristoff held her waist so she wouldn't get closer to falling over.

Agnarr grinned, he knew exactly what it was. "Go get Hans."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows as she and several other turned around to stare at the king like he was going insane. Even Queen Iduna looked up at her husband strangely.

"What?" Asked Elsa raising her eyebrow.

"Go get Hans my child, quickly!" Grinned Agnarr even harder as he stepped further and joined Gerda and Kai's side. Elsa immediately obeyed her father as if she was 8 years old again and quickly made her way through the crowd of sailors and soldiers that were beginning to make their way to the edge of the ship to join the royal family.

Elsa made her way up the stairs as she passed Admiral Bohler and went to Hans room where he and Kristoff were staying at as she gently knocked the door twice and came in.

"Hans?" She asked as she peeled her head in to find Hans pouring himself what seemed to be his first bottle of rum while still wearing his Arendelle uniform.

He quickly turned towards Elsa's direction. "Elsa, is everything okay?" He asks with sincerity in his voice

"Yes, but you might want to see this."

Hans furrowed his eyebrows as he sat his full glass down and quickly followed Elsa out the door and down the steps to the huge crowd that circled the edge. As they made their way to join her family, they were suddenly caught off guard as the ship yanked forward and began to sail by itslef.

Hans quickly held unto Elsa as to make sure she wouldn't fall from the slight yank.

"What the .." said Hans as he furrowed his eyebrows to ships steering wheel that had no commander. "What's going on .." Elsa and Hans made their way through the crowd to join Elsa's family.

His eyes widened the second they met the sea and his mouth slightly opened in awe. The glowing light had multiplied and were swimming in perfect union as they surrounded the ship.

Hans knew what it was.

"Is-is that—"

"Yes." Said Agnarr smiling at Hans. Elsa and Iduna furrowed they're eyebrows at the two men who seemed to know more than anyone in that moment.

"They're like lanterns underwater." Said Eugene.

"Those aren't lanterns ..." Said Hans leaning closer to the edge with a grin. "They're _mermaids._"

Everyone's eyes widened as kai and Gerda gasped excitingly. They could clearly see now that they were indeed mermaids who swam so perfectly underwater as their fins flapped graciously up and down. Many were leading the way while the others were pushing the ship underneath.

Hans quickly shot up and jumped over the edge as he started making his way to the bottom of the bowstrip.

"Hans! What are you—"

She couldn't finish what she was saying as Hans continued to make his way down to the bowstrip. Elsa and everyone aboard furrowed their eyebrows at the sudden behavior of Hans as he gripped with one hand and on foot to the ship while the other dangled in mid air.

_"Ariel!" _He called out.

Within seconds emerged Queen Ariel from the sea as she was hoisted up graciously by the waters where she met Hans eye level.

She was a mermaid again.

Elsa's eyes widened at seeing the beautiful red headed mermaid shine brightly in the night. Anna's mouth dropped and Kai and Gerda were grinning in awe while gasping with excitement. Everyone aboard gasped in unity at seeing the beautiful magical mermaid before their eyes.

Ariel, while continuing to look up at her _brother-in-law_, smiled lovingly at him as Hans smiled back. She then gave him a wink, that famous wink she's always given him throughout the years and dove back into the sea. Hans quickly made his way back on top of the ship where he was met by a speechless Kristoff and Eugene as they helped him back in into the ship. They were as confused and surprised as everyone else aboard the ship.

"Everyone brace yourselves!" Called out Hans with a giant grin on his face. Perhaps it was the realization that they had just seen a mermaid, but everyone quickly ran to their position and held on tightly to the ship or anything that they could grip.

"Westergaard! What's the big idea—"

"I'd do what he says, Admiral." Said King Agnarr as he lead Iduna to the other side of the ship where Kristoff and Anna were waiting with Kai, Gerda and Olaf. Admiral Bohler raised his eyebrows up in confusion but wouldn't dare argue with the king as he gave demands to the sailors to do what Hans said.

"Hans, whats going on??" Asked Elsa still standing in the middle of all the commotion.

"Come." Said Hans as he happily took her hand in his and lead him to the bowstrip in front of the ship. Elsa's cheeks became warm as their fingers interlocked but Hans seemed to be so concentrated that kept looking out to the sea with that same grin on his face.

"Here." Said Hans grabbing Elsa's shoulders gently and moving her to the front. He then grabbed her two hands and placed them on the ships bow strip so she could hang on.

His next move caught her completely off guard.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held unto to her tightly as if he was afraid she would fall. "Hang on tight."

"Wh-why??" Asked Elsa with flustered cheeks and a heavy beating heart.

"We're going underwater."

Her eyes widened as she shot her head backwards in fear. "_What!?_"

"Hang on tight your majesty." Grinned Hans with a laugh as the ship began to dive underwater. Elsa instinctively brought her hands and body to Hans as she wrapped them around his defined torso and sunk her head into his chest as she sucked in a gasp of air.

**_SPLLAAASSSHHHH!_**

Just as Hans had said, the ship went completely underwater and began to sail deeper and deeper into the sea. Although still afraid, Elsa's eyes slowly opened as she peaked her head up from Hans chest. Her eyes widened again at what she saw.

The ship was surrounded in a giant magical force field of bubble. Elsa knew it was magical by the presence that _she _herself could feel. The mermaids and mermen were pushing and guiding the ship deeper and deeper through the sea. They looked even more majestic up close.

Still holding her breath and wrapped in Hans arms, her eyebrows furrowed as she looked up at Hans who only smiled happily and seemed to be breathing normally, like he had forgotten to hold his breath.

He then looked down to Elsa and smirked at her. "It's okay, we can breath." Elsa confused by his statement gave him a confused glare as she tilted her head. Before she knew it she quickly exhaled air as she quickly was able to breath again. She was breathing like she was still in land but yet she was still wet and pretty soon everyone aboard had catched on that they could breath.

"We can breathe . . ." Said Rapunzel with widened eyes. As the ship continued to sail through the sea, they passed all types of creatures underwater. They passed a octopus, fishes, sea turtles and even a giant whale that swam right above them.

"WOW..." Exclaimed kai and Gerda in union. "Mama, we're underwater!"

"We-we are ..." Replied Iduna in awe as the giant whale passed over their heads.

Elsa and Hans on the other hand still stood in front of the ship and in front of the whole crew. Elsa with her hand still in Hans chest and his arms around her as he held her tightly and with secure.

Like everyone else, she too couldn't help but admire the beautiful underwater life before her all this was new to human eyes. Before they knew it, Ariel cane swimming into the deck where everyone gasped and stared in awe at the glowing mermaid who could be seen far more clearer. She swam towards Hans and Elsa to which Hans gently departed from the hold and walked to Ariel who he met halfway.

Everyone aboard the ship including Elsa couldn't believe what they were witnessing. Not just a mermaid, but a mermaid who seemed to know Hans as she made his way to him.

"_Your majesty_." Said Hans with tease in his voice as he bowed before Ariel. She smiled at him as she shook her head playfully and swam to him a few inches forward and pulled him into her arms. They were hugging and things seemed to be getting more bizarre by the second for everyone aboard the ship.

"Long time no see." Said Ariel pulling out from the hug as she smiled up at Hans.

"A very long time indeed." Smiled hans back.

"You look good, Hans." She smiled brightly at him with her eyes as she still hung on to his shoulders tenderly.

Hans smiled and then later frowned. "Thank You Ariel, I don't know how you found me, how you found us but . . . Thank you."

Ariel scoffed playfully. "You forget I'm the daughter of King Triton, Hans." They chuckled together as they continued to smile to each other. Ariel could feel the same magic radiating off him only this time . . . It was _stronger_. Stronger than what she could remember. Still confused as to why he couldn't feel it himself, she turned her attention to where more magic seemed to be radiating out of someone else.

There behind him stood Elsa. She could immediately recognize that it was her by the way everyone had described her to be this majestic, beautiful, goddess of winter. And they were right, because she was everything they had described in person and more.

"Your majesty." Said Ariel swimming to Elsa as she curtsied to her. "You must be Queen Elsa. I am Queen Ariel of the Northern Isles. Husband of King Eric and daughter of King Triton of _Atlantica."_

Elsa still in awe and with widened eyes opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. It's as if her tongue had escaped her.

"Please, don't be hard on yourself. I understand how strange it is seeing a mermaid for the first time." Said Ariel smiling at her.

"_Your majesty_." Said Agnarr as he walked forward and bowed before Ariel. "I am King Agnarr. I was there when your father ended the war of 1809 with Sweden. It is an honor to be in your presence."

"The honor is all mine." Said Ariel as she curtsied in return.

"Where are you taking us?" Asked Hans as he walked behind Ariel.

"_Atlantica." _Said Ariel_. "_My father wishes to see you. And then afterwards we shall take you home." Hans swallowed nervously at hearing Ariel say King Triton to see him. Ariel could see he was trying to hide his shock and only made her giggle at him.

"Thank you for your help." Said Elsa finally able to find her voice again as she made her way next to a shocked Hans. "We would have been stranded again if it weren't for you and your people's generosity. Arendelle will forever be in your gratitude."

"The pleasure is all mine your majesty. Besides, I can't just let my favorite _brother-in-law _die now can I?" Said Ariel turning to Hans and playfully smirking at him.

Hans chuckled his nervousness away. "Never." Ariel smiled as she swam back to the group of mermaids where they lead deeper into the sea towards Atlantica.

"Hans." Said Eugene as he and the rest of the family walked forward. "She's your sisters-in-law!?"

"We're technically cousins in-law but she always preferred to call me her brother in law." Shrugged Hans.

"Wow, I'm so ... shocked." Said Rapunzel with widened eyes. "I can't believe that mermaids actually exist .."

"YAY! We saw mermaids!" Exclaimed Kai and Gerda suddenly as they began jump up and down with Olaf excitingly.

"I told you I wasn't lying." Retaliated Hans. "Guess I can be truthful at times." Said Hans winking at Anna.

"Don't push it." Hissed anna through her teeth. Everyone aboard still gazed in awe at the undersea world. The view was majestic and the soldiers of Arendelle all acted like little children as they poured out a fish over here and a whale over there. Hans and the royal family joined by also leaning on the ship as they too admired the beautiful view.

"I believe you owe me an apology, my Queen." Said Agnarr playfully to Iduna.

Iduna smirked as she shook her head at him. "You are a incorrigible man you know that?"

Hans chuckled at the playful display of the king and queen as he turned his attention back to the mermaids. As they went deeper and deeper into the sea the whole crew began to notice the color of gold shining from far away. As they sailed closer the gold began to glow more brightly until they realized that it was actually a kingdom. The kingdom of Atlantica with the grand and majestic castle.

"Oh. My. God." Breathed out Eugene and Kristoff in union. Kristoff's eyes widened and it wasn't until he heard a sniff that he furrowed his eyebrows and turned his attention to a emotional Eugene.

"Are-are you crying??"

"Look." Sniffer Eugene as he pointed to the beautiful kingdom. "Gold .."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

The large group of mermaids set the ship gently down on the ground and quickly escorted the crew out of the ship.

"Come, my father wishes to see you and your family." Said Ariel guiding Hans, Elsa and the rest of the royal family through the castle where they passed many merman who looked like guards themselves on patrol.

"You always said you wanted to come see Atlantica one day." Said ariel as she swam and led the way into the court.

"Yeah I did. I just don't know why King Triton himself wants to see _me._"

"Is that fear I sense in you, Hans?" She smirked at him with an eyebrow raised. "I thought the great _Hans Westergaard _fear nothing."

Elsa brought her hand up to hide her giggle.

Hans scoffed. "I don't"

As they continued to make their way to the castle, Anna took advantage to ask the obvious question.

"Umm excuse me, Queen Ariel?"

"Ariel, is just fine." She replied smiling at her.

"Right Ariel." Chuckled Anna nervously. "H-how is it that we're able to breath underwater?

"This force field that surrounds you is magical, and it is designed to help those who can't live underwater breathe and resists the waters deepness."

"I see." Said Anna nodding her head nervously.

They continued to walk down the great hall until they finally arrived in King Tritons court. There on top of the mighty and grand throne sat the mighty King Triton himself. The great and large King sat with authority as he gripped his trident in his right hand seeing humans enter his court.

Beside his throne were six mermaids who seemed to be staring with curiosity just as their father as they clasped their hands in front of them gracisouly.

They were the six daughters of King Triton.

His serious expression easily faded away the second he saw his daughter Ariel swimming towards him with a giant grin on her face. His eyes gleamed with joy as he swam to meet her halfway.

"Hi daddy." She said smiling at him.

"Oh my dear Ariel." He embraced her in his arms with love as he gently caressed her back. "How I've missed you my daughter."

"I've missed you too daddy." She smiles at him as she pulls out of the hug.

"How's my grandchild? I haven't seen her in forever." Exclaimed the king.

"_Daddy_." Giggled Ariel. "You saw her last year, and she's great. She's getting so big and she is such a handful."

"Hmm, she reminds me of someone." Laughed Triton as he gently nuzzled Ariel's head. She then quickly swam to her sisters as they all welcomed their youngest in embrace. Turning his attention back to the group of humans, he was surprised to see Hans immediately drop to one knee as he bowed before the great King Triton.

Elsa quickly followed Hans example and soon thereafter the whole crew had bowed before the great king of Atlantica.

"Your majesty. It is an honor to be in your presence." Said Hans with head still bowed.

King Triton continued to stare at Hans, studying the radiating magic coming out of him and was about to speak unti Elsa spoke.

"Your majesty." Said Elsa riding to her feet. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle and as reigning monarch I would like to personally thank you and your people for saving mine kindred. Without your help we would have been perished forever. Thank you, we are eternally grateful."

King Tritons expression relaxed as he glanced around the large court to see humans, actual humans bow and pay respect to him. Then King Agnarr rose and Triton could've swore he's seen him before.

"Your majesty. I am King Agnarr of Arendelle. I am the former monarch before my daughter, Queen Elsa. I was there during the war of 1809 against Sweden. It was on that day that you rose from the sea in great power and ended the war. You have not only saved my life before, but also today. And you have saved my children's lives, as well as my people. Thank you."

King Triton sighed. "Yes, I thought I recognized you. You were that Admiral I remember appearing in front of."

"Indeed it is I, your majesty." Replied Agnarr.

King Triton nodded his head. "All rise, please." Elsa and her people did as the king commanded as they rose to their feet and faced the king.

"It is now time to give my own gratitude." Said King Triton as he swam towards Hans and bowed before him. Hans could have swore he was the only one with eyes large and shocked, but then he turned around to see everyone else with the same expression he had.

"8 years ago you saved my daughter, my precious daughter from being killed by pirates. You saved her from being stranded in land and you set her free. If it were not for you, my precious Ariel wouldn't be here today."

Hans couldn't speak. His tongue had left him as he looked down at King Triton who remained kneeled and then to Ariel who had her hands interlocked together as she smiled at him with her sisters beside her.

"I am aware of the crimes you have committed Hans. But how could I ever say no to my daughter when she asks for help to come find you, especially when she tells me you've saved her life." The king rose from and met Hans eye level as he continued to stare in awe. "Thank you."

Hans cleared his throat. "Y-you have no need to thank me, your majesty. She has saved mine own life as well."

King Triton nodded and then turned his attention back to the people of Arendelle. "We have heard about your ship and we shall help you by sailing you all back to Arendelle."

Elsa and Anna smiled as they let out heavy sighs of relief. Many of the crew members did the same at hearing the great news. King Triton then gave orders to his mermen to assemble a team of mermen and mermaids to help sail the ship back to Arendelle. While everyone waited and conversed in the court, the six fighter of King Triton swam towards Hans.

"_Admiral Westergaard, _it is an honor to finally meet you." Said Attina the oldest.

"Oh, well thank you." Said Hans caught off guard by the sudden beautiful mermaids.

"You're really handsome— _uff!" _Finished Arista until her sister Adela the third oldest.

They erupted into giggles like teenage girls. Even Ariel couldn't control her laughter. Elsa on the other hand only smirked as she looked up to a shy Hans.

"I apologize for my sisters behaviors." Said Attina the oldest as if she was embarrassed.

"No, it's uhh, quite alright." Said Hans clearing his throat nervously.

"You were kidding, he _is _dreamy." Whispered Andrina the sixth oldest.

Hans without hesitation obeyed as he began to walk towards the back of the throne where Triton turned around and stared at him.

Pretty soon, all of them had joined in conversation as the royal family all spoke to the sisters. All except too."

King Triton in thenither hand only cotmkued to state at Hans. He could feel that something was calling Hans. Now being alone with Iduna and Agnarr, he turned to them and asked. "Does the boy know yet?"

"No .. not yet." Sighed Iduna.

"We have to go to Arendelle first." Added King Agnarr.

"Well make sure he knows soon enough, because his gift is growing stronger by the second. I can feel it." Said Trton as he gripped his trident harder. "What is it he exactly possess anyway

"We cannot tell. But let's just say that he and Elsa .. are much alike." Said Iduna as she stared towards the crowd where Hans and Elsa conversed with their friends.

King Triton continues to stare at Hans. "Let's hope all goes well then, for your sakes." Before they knew it, King Triton commanded that the mermen prepare to leave as everyone began to make their way aboard th ship. Triton bowed one final time to Hans and the people of Arendelle as the mermen and mermaids began to pull the ship up to the sea.

"I guess this is it then, we're finally going home." Sighed Eugene as he rested his elbows in the ships edge "Finally, it's about time."

"For once, I agree with you said Kristoff as he too joined Eugene in relaxing. "And we have magical mermaids as our guides."

"We'll finally be in Arendelle. Speaking of which, ready for the exciting training drills that'll come your way." Said Eugene as he playfully elbowed his side.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Said Kristoff rolling his eyes.

"Well I on the other hand _am _ready to see my ice harvester become a army man. I'll definitely be checking out you perform those drills." Said Anna flirtatiously as she pecked him in the cheek and wrapped her arms around him. Rapunzel made her way to Euegene as she hugged him.

"You truly are one of a kind feisty pants." Chuckled Kristoff.

Hans and Elsa soon joined in the conversation and before they knew it they had been sailing through the night time. Rums had been pulled out for celebration of finding the Queen and the Princess, the former royal monarchs were alive and they were finally returning home. Kai and Gerda danced with Olaf, the sailors sang song of the sea while Anna and Kristoff danced around in circles as everyone cheered.

Elsa and Hans watched together as they laughed and pointed out at the hilarious faces Kristoff would make when dancing Anna as he tried to be as careful to not step on her toes. But Anna was so energetic that she practically led him through the dance by force.

"He's a good man." Said Hans suddenly. "I thought he would leave me to die you know, as I sunk deep to the sea. But he came back for me and acfully cut me loose."

"He is a good man." Smiled Elsa. "I wouldn't want Anna to find someone else now that she's found Kristoff. He really does love her."

Silence hung in the air as Elsa played with her cup of wine. She refused to drink rum of course and Hans was nice enough to join her in a glass of wine. Which didn't bother Hans anyway, he could care less what they did, as long as he was with her.

She's very beautiful." Said Elsa as they both looked over to Ariel who continued to swim with her people.

"She is very beautiful." Said hans agreeing with her. "But I personally believe she's nothing compared to the _Snow Queen_."

He smirked at her as Elsa's eyes widened at his boldness and her eyebrow raised. "Watch that tongue of yours _Mr. Westergaard_." She smirked back.

"I'm only saying the truth your majesty. You are indeed breathtaking. Just ask any man aboard this ship."

"You expect me, their Queen to go up to every man on this ship and ask them if I'm beautiful??" She raised her eyebrow up at him.

"It's worth a shot." He smirked and shrugged as he brought his glass up to take a sip.

"I think I'll pass." Said Elsa leaning on the ship with a chuckle.

"Suit yourself." Shrugged Hans. "You excited to return home?" He asked as they touched shoulder to shoulder.

"I am." Sighed Elsa. "It's time to unravel the truth once and for all and it's time you show Arendelle what redemption means."

"Of course." Said hans. "I will do everything in my power to serve Arendelle and you, your majesty."

"I hope so." Said Elsa meeting his eyes. "Because this is your final chance. There is no more after this. You realize this isn't going to be easy."

"I realize that." Said Hans staring into her icy blue eyes. "But I will do anything and everything necessary to redeem myself so Arendelle and her people can see."

He then smiled.

"And I will even lay down my life is necessary."

Elsa frowned and then bit her lip. "I believe in you Hans. I know you can do this. I know you can show them what you are capable of."

Hans smirked. "You're faith in me is all I need in my life to be complete."

Elsa's breathing became heavier as her heart began to feel overwhelmed with love. And he was radiating that same energy Elsa had felt before, only this time it was stronger.

Elsa reaches her hand up and gently moved a piece of his auburn hair from his eyes. He smiled at her and Elsa smiled back.

"Next stop, Arendelle."

**_A short one, but don't worry, next chapter the adventure begins! ;)_**

**_Also, a lot of hidden clues ... any crazy theories?? Let me know._**


	12. Home

Chapter 12:

Home

_Arendelle _

_Tuesday _

_December 20th, 1842_

Just like any other morning, Arendelle was quiet and peaceful. There were no sounds except the gentle doors of markets opening as different businesses started to prepare for the day. Mothers would begin their day by preparing breakfast for their children before schooling and for their husbands before work.

Things in the castle were going as usual and normal as always. Breakfast was prepared for the whole staff as they sat in their usual table behind the kitchen where they normally ate and socialized. Kai would be at the head of the table next to Gerda as they begin to go over their plans for the day.

"That's all we have in the agenda for now." Said Kai as he closed his small notebook and set it on top of the table next to his morning eggs. "I will be in meetings all day with the council as usual. The Corona trade ship should arrive later today and— oh! I almost forgot."

Everyone in the table furrowed their eyebrows at the chubby man head servant as they waited for what he had to say. "Prince Lars of the Southern Isles sent s letter that he should be arriving next week, he wanted to discuss with me regarding his brother Hans."

The whole tables eyes widened in worry as they each began to whisper to each other, something Kai had already suspected when he mentioned the _Southern Isles Prince._

"But Kai, can you trust this prince?? Last time they almost took over Arendelle and—"

"He explained through his letter that he was not the one behind that. Besides, I've met him on a personal level and he is open and honest. It will be just him returning by himself. No army or his brothers so please be on your best behaviors and welcome him in as a humble guest."

"Yes, Kai." Said the whole castle staff in unions as they all rose to their feet and went to their usual positions to work.

The usual morning routine consisted of cleaning throughout the whole castle. They would go to each room and carefully dust and wash any kind of dirtiness that they seemed unfit. They would enter the Queens chambers and respectfully dust every shelve and as well bring her clean gowns and undergarments in to fold neatly. Then they would do the same to the chambers of Princess Anna and then keep their former monarchs chambers clean and spotless.

And this they continued as they made sure not one room or chamber was missed. The stable boys would take care of the horses and the gardens would be kept well at all times by the garden crew.

Gerda made her way into Queens Elsa's chambers and immediately got to work as she started arranging her room exactly the way she liked. As she was dusting the room her eyes met the place wher the Queen always worked in. She sadly smiled at the empty desk that stood in the middle where piles of paperwork were waiting for her to look over and sign. Gerda sighed as she added one more to the bunch.

She inhaled deeply as she walked around the young Queens room. She began to gently touch her curtains, her beds and her beautiful ice designs she had frozen into her door. The whole chamber smelled like her, like snow and flowers. She then walked to the Queens bed where the small stuffed penguin. _Sir JorgenBJorgen _sat upwardly on the pillow. She walked over and gently picked up the adorable little penguin.

She missed her.

Gerda consider Elsa and Anna like her own children. Especially Elsa who she saw from an early age how terrified she used to be because of her gift. But seeing her grow and become a beautiful woman and seeing her slowly break out of her shell has been the most one of the most joyful things Elsa has ever seen.

Gerda hugged the little penguin before gently setting him down again. "You miss her dear Gerda?"

Gerda smiled with a frown as she looked up to see Kai who was now standing in front of the open doors with his gloved hands behind his back.

"Yes, very much."

Kai replied with a smile and a frown of his own. "As do I." He made his way over to and stood next to Gerda as they stared at the small stuffed penguin. "Tomorrow is her birthday you know."

Gerda turned to look at Kai with a questionable glare. "Of course! What makes you think I would ever forget, how dare you."

Kai erupted into chuckles as he put his arm around Gerda. "I was only testing you. Did you have anything planned for her birthday?"

Gerda smirked and shrugged. "Oh you know, just some little things here and there. Princess Anna was usually the one who had everything planned out since the beginning of the year, I only followed instructions. But I do know the themes would be chocolates."

Gerda giggled at remembering the funny yet serious dedication Anna expressed towards her sisters birthday. "I believe she wanted one of our blacksmiths to create a fountain where only chocolate would flow. That way everyone can pour it into they're cocktail of their choosing whether it was fruits, crackers or anything you felt where chocolate belonged."

Kai shook his head with a laugh. "Those girls are chocolate addicts."

"You cane blame their mother for that. Queen Iduna always loved chocolate since an early age remember? Poor King Agnarr would bring her as much as much chocolate as she demanded when she carried the two sisters in her belly."

Kai laughed again. "I remember. Those girls loved chocolate even before they were born." They erupted into laughter and after a short while silence filled the Queens room. The silence grew as they continued to stand next to each and other and stare at the Queens bed.

"Do you think they'll return before the year ends .." Asked Gerda suddenly. The somber in her voice was very noticeable.

Kai sighed. "I'm not sure. The council is already pressuring me into thinking that their majesties may never return .."

Gerda's eyes widened as she turned to look up at Kai. "And do you believe that?"

Kai stared into Gerdas eyes. Her eyes that were full of hope despite the longing she felt for the sisters. Her eyes spoke truth, that she believed they would return and Kai knew this because he too had hope.

"I believe in my God. And I believe He _will_ bring them home."

Gerda smiled at hearing Kai's response. "Good answer my old friend."

—

The kingdom of Arendelle became busier as the morning went on. The whole kingdom was awake and the markets were full of people purchasing fruits, grains and many other stuff. While the parents focused on their daily errands, the children ran around the streets as they played with their wooden horses and swords, pretending to be in the middle of a war.

There in the middle of the multitude were four Norwegian children who were running through the crowd, laughing and screaming their lungs out.

"You shall not escape from me!" Giggled the Norwegian little boy as he followed his three other friends all the way to the docks where the Corona ship had just arrived.

The children ran towards the docks that faced the great Norwegian Sea, they started to duel together as they aligned with one another and we're having the time of their lives.

The naval officers and the dock workers chuckled as they watched the children have fun. A great way to stay entertained while working.

As the children continued to enjoy their duel, they were suddenly hit by a cold but gentle breeze that blew in their backs. Caught off guard by the surprising cool air, they turned around to look towards the sea, confused as to why there was a sudden breeze. Yes winter and snow had come but not the point that it was extremely windy, not this early anyways.

As the children furrowed their eyebrows and looked out to the sea, they started to notice a ship sailing towards their direction. A ship that looked very familiar to one of Arendelle's.

"Hey look! It's a ship." Exclaimed the little boy as he pointed towards the direction of the ship.

One of the Arendelle docks workers who was pulling the ropes up to the land chucked at the little boys innocence. "Is that so? And what kind of ship is it your seeing young lad?"

"It looks like one of ours!" Exclaimed the other young boy next to him. The worker chuckled at their innocence as he followed their little finger to the horizon. Sure enough to his surprise there was a Arendelle ship that was slowly approaching the docks except .. it was damaged.

The worker furrowed his eyebrows at seeing the ship in such terrible condition. The ropes slipped from his hands as he whistled for his fellow coworkers. They soon joined his side to which he began to explain what he was seeing. "It's damaged I tell ya!"

"That's impossible. How is it still sailing?" Said the other fellow.

"I don't know but it's one of ours. Perhaps it's general Mattias and his men returning from—"

Suddenly out of thin air a blast of icy blue magic shot from the ship and hurled to the top of the air and a beautiful large snowflake appeared right on top of the ship. It flowed beautifully and majestically as it twirled in circles while continuing to follow the ship.

The people of Arendelle suddenly stopped what they were doing as they looked up to the skies to see the large snowflake twirling in circles. Many of the people whispered with each other as they continued to stare up at the skies in awe.

"It's Queen Elsa's snowflake .." they would whisper and "It's magic, it can only be one thing .."

The workers in the docks and sailors were all jaw dropped at seeing the snowflake above their heads as it continued to come closer to them.

"She's confirming to us it's her .." Said the man as he turned to the young boys staring up in the skies in awe with them. "Quick! Run to the castle and inform the guards, go lads!"

The 3 young boys took off in a flash as they ran in the middle of the streets and through the crowd of people who were approaching the docks to get a better view at the snowflake and the approaching ship.

"The Queen is here! The Queen is here!" Yelled the 3 boys in union as they ran to the gates. The guards looked at each other and then back at the children like they were crazy.

"Look!" Exclaimed the children in frustration as they pointed up to the sky where the snowflake was approaching closer and closer. The guards jaw dropped as their eyes widened in surprise and they immediately took off to alert Kai.

The overseer of the Arendelle castle had just finished his meeting with the council and was headed to meet Gerda in the library where they usually drank their morning tea followed by a fun conversation about whatever came to their minds.

"I didn't keep you waiting too long did I?" Asked Kai as he stepped inside the library.

Gerda was flipping through a book she had stumbled on earlier that day. "Oh only for about an hour." Replied the maiden in her sassy but elegant attitude.

Kai chuckled as he walked towards the library's window where he could see the streets of Arendelle that were somehow empty. "Hmm, that's odd."

"I don't believe a window is odd Kai, you've seen one before." Replied Gerda as she licked her finger and flipped through the books pages.

"No not the window, the streets."

"What about the streets?" Asked Gerda raising her eyebrow up while still scanning the book.

"They're, empty. Almost like it's been abandoned." He furrowed his eyebrows as he stepped closer to window. Gerda closed the book and made her way next to Kai as she too looked out with him.

"Hmm, your right. Perhaps you scared them off." Smirked Gerda.

Kai snickered. "I highly doubt that. But the streets of Arendelle arent usually empty, especially around this time with the holidays so close. I wonder wha—"

"Lord Kai!" Suddenly both Gerda and Kai jumped as the library doors barged open and in came a young Arendellian guard panting heavily from the running he had done.

"What is it, is something wrong?" Asked Kai worriedly and yet confused.

"It's the Queen she's— she's returned, sir."

Kai and Gerdas eyes widened as their breaths escaped them. Gerda stepped forward as her mouth twitched with nervousness, her hands growing sweaty and following he instinct the head servant took running as she passed the guard and dashed out of the library and down to the hall.

"T-take me to her!" Demanded Kai as he too ran with the guard down the hall with Gerda leading the way. The whole castle staff watched as the three ran down the hall. Even the councils who were talking with each other in a circle noticed the chubby overseer running as if his life depended on it and stopped him.

"Whoa, Kai! Slow down, where are you going!?" Asked the old councilmen.

"It's the Queen! She's returned." Kai quickly escaped their grasps and continued running down the hall while the council was left in a state of shock and soon after the whole castle staff joined Kai and Gerda in the the chase.

Kai and Gerda made it out of the castle and ran towards the crowd of people that was now a multitude as they made their way so they can reach the front.

"Make way!" Exclaimed Kai as he joined Gerda and many others in the docks. There they saw the large and magical snowflake that was approaching their heads. Gerda recognized very well that was Queen Elsa's snowflake by the way it was designed and by the beautiful patterns. Her eyes gleamed with joy.

Kai followed the snowflake and sure enough right below it was a damaged Arendelle ship that was growing bigger every time they sailed closer.

And there in front of the ship was Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

The people of Arendelle were in awe as they began to sing praises to their God above that their beloved Queen was finally returning and most importantly of all, alive. The cheers and praises became even louder as they started to recognize Princess Anna herself with them.

Elsa looked out to the docks as her people continued to cheer for her. She smiled gratefully as her eyes watered with emotion.

"Home." She whispered. "We're finally home .."

Kristoff who stood beside Anna and a giddy Olaf, closed his eyes and inaled a deep breath of fresh air. "_Hmmmmmm_, I missed this smell."

"What smell?" Asked Eugene who approached the ice harvester with Rapunzel and the green chameleon at his side.

"The smell of clean and fresh waters, the smell of the greenery in the fjords, the smell of fresh pastry.." Kristoff grinned like a little boy. "The smell of Arendelle."

"All right, settle down you poetic mountain man!" Giggled Anna as she interlocked her arm with Elsa's. They looked at each other smiling. "It's over. The journey is finally over, can you believe it Elsa?"

Elsa smiled at her sister and brought her into a loving embrace. "I do believe it." While hugging her sister and as they approached closer to the docks where all her people were cheering and waiting for her, she suddenly tilted her head to her left where she found Hans leaning on the ship with Sitron beside him.

His expression wasn't happy, nor was it sad. He knew what was coming his way the second his foot stepped on the docks and her people see him again. Hans looked up at Elsa and smiled at her and Elsa smiled back at him. She tilted her chin up just slightly to ask how he was. Hans smirked and shrugged back. Elsa giggled.

"Are you ready?" Asked Elsa to Hans with Anna still leaning on her shoulder. Anna furrowed her eyebrows as she looked up to see the two staring at each other.

"Ready as I'll ever be, your majesty." Replied Hans smiling at her.

Anna frowned. "You better be! I am not going easy on you mister!"

"Of course, I wouldn't expect any less from you Princess Anna." Winked Hans. Elsa and Rapunzel brought her hand up to hide their giggles.

"_Ugh! _You're so immature!" Pouted Anna as she turned her attention back to the docks where the cheers of her people grew louder as they welcomed back their Queen and Princess.

**"_All hail Queen Elsa and Princess Anna! All hail! God save the Queen! God save the Queen! God save the Queen!_"**

"They cheer for their Queen." Said Hans smiling as he joined Kristoff and Eugene's side. "They must have missed you." He teased as Elsa smiled and giggled at him.

"And I bet you did too." Whispered Eugene to Hans to which he responded with an elbow to Eugene's side so he would be quiet.

The ship finally made its way to the docks and the whole multitude of mermaids who were carrying the ship from the water gently set the ship on the side of the docks where the receiving crew immediately dropped the anchors and began to tie it to the side.

"Everyone head back to Atlantica!" Shouted Ariel to her people as all the mermaids and mermen dove under water and started to make their way back home, back down to the deep blue sea.

Hans along with Elsa following behind approached Ariel from the side of the ship. Ariel smoked at him as she rose up from the waves and met his eye level.

"So are you going to keep the fin?" Teased Hans to his _sister-in-law._

"_Hah_! You wish. No, I plan on going back home now, I have to explain to Eric where I've been all morning."

Hans smiled at her. "Thank You Ariel, you saved us back there, that means a lot."

Ariel smiled at him and embraced him lovingly as she leaned to his ear and whispered. "Anything for my favorite _brother-in-law._"

Hans chuckled at Ariel as they pulled away from the embrace. Ariel then turned her attention to Elsa who was waiting patiently with her hand interlocked together. "Arendelle thanks you for your help, Queen Ariel."

"Please, just call me Ariel." Said Ariel as she caught Elsa off guard and embraced her. Ariel pulled out of the hug and looked Elsa in the eyes. "I can feel your magic."

"I-I can too." Chuckled Elsa nervously.

Ariel smiled as she once again caught Elsa off guard and embraced her. "You are very powerful and your magic it's .. it's a gift, as if you were chosen."

Elsa's eyebrows rose slightly. "You think so?"

"I know so." Said Ariel as she gently grabbed her hands. "**And the same goes with Hans **.."

Elsa's eyebrows furrowed Ashe she pulled out of the hug, confused why Ariel would say that about Hans. "Wait I'm sorry, what about Hans?"

Ariel inhaled deeply. She was about to tell her. That she could feel it too, the magic inside Hans but something spoke to her, something telling her that right now wasn't the right time. So instead she said. "Please watch after him."

Elsa cleared her throat still confused by her sudden blood declaration. "O-of course." And So Ariel smiled at Elsa and dove back into the sea. Elsa watched as the mermaid disappeared into the deep water and she began to nervously play with her platinum blonde hair until Anna called for her to come. Her parents along with little Kai and Gerda had come out of their chambers and had joined Anna as they waited patiently to step land.

And so Elsa did.

The plank of the ship was dropped to the docks and everyone cleared way and made space for their Queen and Princess to step down.

"Move back! Make way!" Exclaimed Kai as he and Gerda stepped forward and waited impatiently for them to step down. They stared up at the damaged ship with such intensity and the people of Arendelle all joined and did the same.

Suddenly, like the heavens were opened, out stepped Queen Elsa and Princess Anna with their glory and royalty. The people gasped in awe and Kai and Gerdas jaw dropped at seeing the two beautiful royal sisters step down in great authority.

_**"All hail Queen Elsa and Princess Anna! Oh hail!"**_

Elsa and Anna smiled lovingly at their people as they made their way down the long wooden plank. All while their people cheered. Soon thereafter, Hans, Kristoff, Eugene and Rapunzel joined the sisters by walking behind them. The people continued to stare stare at the royal sisters and seem to pay no attention to Hans who was surprisingly blending well with the Arendelle royal army attire.

Kai and Gerda waited impatiently for Elsa or for Anna to speak.

Suddenly Elsa and Anna stopped walking as Elsa gently raised her hand up for her people to silence. Her people obeyed instantly as they watched the Queen and the Princess look back up to the ship. There is where they saw the unimaginable.

General Mattias stepped forward with King Agnarrr holding tight to his arm for balance and their former Queen, Iduna holding the other arm of Agnarr as they both slowly helped him step down the ship.

The people gasped.

Kai and Gerdas eyes widened as they stepped forward with jaws dropped. The former kings they loved so much were alive and coming down the ship. Kai couldn't believe it. The last time he saw the King was when he wa saying farewell to him before he departed to the sea.

Elsa lead the way down to the docks with her whole family follwing behind as well as the soldiers and sailors of Arendelle. Even Olaf, Sven, Sitron amd Maximus. They were home. They're feet were finally in Arendelle soil again.

King Agnarr took the cane from Mattias as he supported his leg and slowly made his way to where Kai and Gerda still stood speechless.

"Hello old friend." Smiled King Agnarr as he stopped and greeted Kai.

Kai's eyes couldn't hold back anymore and his tears fell. He walked over to the great king and bowed his head as he respectfully put his arms around him and wept on his chest. Agnarr smiled and embraced him even tighter.

Gerda was weeping uncontrollably. Queen Iduna with tears of her own walked over to Gerda and wrapped he rown arms in hers.

The great King Agnarr and Queen Iduna of Arendelle had returned.

As they pulled out of the hug, King Agnarr turned his attention to his people. His people of Arendelle who he had not seen in ages. They were all in tears as they beheld their former king and Queen. Suddenly in union they all dropped to a knee before their former monarchs.

Agnarr with tears now in his own eyes smiled at them. "Please, arise."

The people did as they were told and rose to their feet while they continued to weep. Agnarr turned to Kai who continued to look up st the king with tears still streaming down his face.

"Y-your majesty." Bowed Kai again.

Agnarr patted his arm. "There there my old friend. We're here and we're alive."

Elsa and Anna joined their father and mothers side. "We have much to tell you Kai." Smiled Elsa.

"Oh my daughters." Smiled Gerda as she hugged the royal sisters. "How I've missed you two. You look skinnier, we have to fill you both up immediately."

"Agreed. Kitchen staff, prepare food for our majesties immediately." Ordered Kai as Elsa and Anna giggled.

"Mama?" Suddenly all of them turned around to the small child's voice where they found little Kai and Gerda hiding behind Hans, Kristoff and Olaf.

Elsa smiled. "Come you two, come." Kai and Gerda quickly did what their oldest sister commanded and ran towards Elsa and Anna with shyness. Elsa quickly picked up Gerda in her arms and Kai was carried up by Anna.

"People of Arendelle." Exclaimed Elsa to the enormous crowd surrounding them. "I would first like to thank all of you for your prayers that you have offered for my family and I. We have been through quiete a exhausting journey but thanks to the Lord our God, He has blessed us and persevered us and has brought us back home."

The people of Arendelle once again clapped and cheered as they praised to their God on high.

"Thrrough this journey we were able to receive information that our father and mother, King Agnarr and Queen Iduna were alive. You can only imagine the joy but also the state of shock we were in when he heard this news. We immediately decided that our goal was to find our parents at all costs and through the help from our friends and our God, we were reunited with our parents."

**"All hail King Agnarr and Queen Iduna, all hail!" Exclaimed the people.**

"However, there is more." Said Elsa once again. "When we found our parents, we also found our younger siblings."

The crowd gasped and whispered with each other, even Kai and Gerdas eyes widened with shyness, they were not used to so many people paying attention to them.

"People of Arendelle, I would like to introduce you to our youngest brother and sister. _Kai Andersen _and_ Gerda Andersen."_

The people of Arendelle gasped more at hearing the news and the old headservant Gerda stepped forward slowly to Elsa who held the brown haired little Gerda in her arms.

"K-kai and .. Gerda?" Whispered Gerda. "After .. after—"

"You two." Said Iduna smiling at Gerda. "We named them after you my love."

Gerdas eyes filled with tears again as she brought her hand up and caressed the little girls cheek. "_Gerda."_

Kai walked over to the young boy and smiled at him with his eyes beginning to fill with tears again. "He's a good lad, just like another Kai I know." Said Agnarr smiling at him as pitched his sons cheek. Kai with tears in his eyes chuckled.

_"All hail Prince Kai and Princess Gerda! All hail!" _Exclaimed the multitude. Little Kai and Gerda's face lit up in awe at hearing their names. As Kristoff and Hans watched the multitude sing praises, Hans was suddenly drawn to a young Arendelle guard from the castle who was within the crowd, he whispered to the other guard as they glared at the Southern Isles citizen.

Hans of course being one who doesn't back down to anyone glared back. The guard quickly dismissed themselves as they went back into the crowd and disappeared.

"What the hell was that about?" Whispered Kristoff to Hans. He and Eugene also noticed the death glares that Hans had received from the two random guards.

"I'm back in the kingdom I once tried to overthrow, what do you think?" Sighed Hans.

"Don't worry _lady fingers_." Whispered Eugene. "If they try anything I'll make sure to distract them."

"With what? You don't have Anna's dress anymore." Retaliated Kristoff. Hans snickered.

"I'm irresistible to women _and _men mountain man. You'd be surprised." Said Eugene as he raised one eyebrow up flashed a arrogant smirk.

"Yeah, right." Scoffed Kristoff as he rolled his eyes. The three men turned their attention back to Elsa as she continued to address her people.

"And so, after a long and exhausting journey and with the help of our dear cousin, Princess Rapuznel and her husband Prince Eugene, we were able to find our family and safely return once again to Arendelle."

The crowd cheered once again as they clapped in multitude. Rapunzel smiled and made her way over to stand next to her cousins.

Hans smiled at Elsa who seemed to have everything under control. He never got the chance to see her act as reigning monarch and seeing it before his eyes, and seeing how much her people love and adore her only made him grin even harder.

"I would also like to take this opportunity to thank one man who made this all possible.."

Hans furrowed his eyebrows.

"One man who is here with us today and who I've seen firsthand the change in his heart."

Hans heart dropped.

"A man who will show how much he's changed, a man who will serve us with all his mind, with all his might, with all his strength and with all his faith .. that man is—"

Suddenly before Elsa could even finish introducing Hans, a guard jumped from behind to tackle Hans to the ground. Hans being quick on his feet quickly countered and threw the guard hard on the floor with such power that it caused him to gasp for air.

The people of Arendelle gasped at seeing the horrific scene before them as three other guards jumped in front and pulled out their swords to attack Hans but Hans quickly pulled out his sword and countered the hard strike that was coming down to slice him and Kristoff and Eugene quickly joined his side as they pulled out theirs to attack the other two.

"Enough!" Exclaimed General Mattias as his men jumped forward and held back Hans, Kristoff and Eugene while other while the other soldiers pushed the three young guards back. "Stand down, all of you!"

Elsa was fuming with anger as she marched towards the group of men with Anna, Rapunzel and Kai follwing behind. "What is the meaning of this!" Exclaimed Elsa, her first were clenched and the ground below her was starting to crack with ice as she tried her best to refrain it from spreading.

One of the guards stepped forward. "Your majesty, the traitor Prince Hans is here, in our kingdom!"

The people gasped at the mention of the former Southern Isles princes name again. They quickly began to scan through the crowd to see any sign of the auburn haired prince.

"I don't believe I gave you any orders to attack him now did I?"

"But your majesty—"

"_Did I?" _Repeated Elsa more firmly now.

"Answer her majesty!" Ordered General Mattias angrily at the young guards.

"N-no, no your majesty." Replied the young guard as he nervously licked his lips. Suddenly _Captain Sigdal, _Captain of the Royal guard stepped forward and bowed before the monarchs.

"Your majesties, if I may?"

"Speak." Demanded Anna who joined her sisters side, just as angry and just as demanding.

"I would first like to apologize for my men and their display of violence, but you must understand that they had a good reason for behaving the way they did."

"And what's that?" Demanded Elsa now with her hands behind her back.

"They as well with many of the people are not comfortable with Prince Hans being here .." said Captain Sigdan. The multitude of people whispered with one another as they continued to move their heads in all sorts of direction to find the traitorous prince.

Elsa closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "Mr. Westergaard, may you step forward please?"

_Well, this is it. _Thought Hans to himself. Kristoff and Eugene gave him a nervous expression as he began to walk toward Elsa and Anna. That's when the whispered and gaspes grew louder as they saw the handsome former prince unveil himself to everyone in his purple and green Arendelle soldier uniform.

_"It's prince Hans! It's really him!"_

_"Impossible!"_

_"He has returned to kill our majesties again!"_

_"Traitor!"_

Elsa raised her hands up once again to silence her bickering people. "People of Arendelle. As many of you have probably heard, I went to the kingdom of the Southern Isles to speak with King Sorin regarding his son and my decision of his punishment."

"We all know of the crimes Hans had committed 3 years ago. But after speaking with my sister and much prayer, we have decided to not punish him."

The people gasped. "So are the rumors true!? Is he a free man!?" Spoke a man from the crowd."

Elsa nervously licked her lips as she quickly glanced at Hans who stood straight with his hands behind his back. Anna quickly grabbed her sisters hand for support.

"He is."

The multitude almost cried in union. Gasps and murmur erupted as they began to question the Queens decision.

"Your majesty, but why?" Questioned a woman form the crowd. "This man tried to kill you and Princess Anna. Why bring him here and—"

"Now hold on." This time it was Anna who spoke authoritatively. "I have as much right to give my opinion on this matter do I not?"

The people immediately bowed their heads in respect as they silenced and listened carefully.

"No one understands the treason Hans had committed better than me. I know what this man has done and I know of why he did what he did. There is no excuses, however ... I _hate_ to admit it but this man is the reason we were able to find my family again."

The crowed gasped again.

Elsa stepped forward and spoke this time. "Hans was in the shipwreck with us and this whole time when traveling to find our parents, he has been nothing but a complete gentleman and a servant to us."

The people of Arendelle has an expression of shock in their faces as they continued to murmur to themselves.

Rapunzel stepped forward this time. "I, Princess Rapunzel of Corona agree wholeheartedly with Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. Corona has been in gratitude to Hans for his bravery in protecting my kingdom from pirates long ago, and he helped us escaped pirates once more."

Elsa smiled at Rapunzel and then back to the crowd. "This is true, on the way back we were ambushed by pirates and with the help of Hans, Kristoff and our general and admiral, we were able to escape their grasps."

Elsa took on deep breath befor continuing. "I have forgiven Hans for what he did to me, but as Queen I understand that all of you, including my own sister will have a hard time with him here. But that is why he is here, to serve his penance and serve Arendelle. It is the least I and my family can do for everything he's done for us."

The crowd looked at each other and then back at Hans who only stood his ground as he continued to wait patiently. Queen Iduna stepped forward gracefully and joined her daughters sides, as well as her niece.

"If it were not for Hans, my husband and I wouldn't be here once again. I am a believer that people are capable of change, and this man." Iduna turned to her former son in law and smiled at him lovingly. "This brave and wonderful man has been nothing but kind and generous to us."

Hans smirked at Iduna.

"Just like his mother raised him to be ..."

Iduna turned her attention back to her people. "Please my people, allow this man to show all of you how much he is serve our kingdom."

The people remained quiet, no one dared rebuke any monarch at this time, especially not when the gracious Iduna just spoke. And the good outweighed the bad in which they were happy for their monarchs to finally be home.

"Once again, I want to thank each and every one of you for your prayers, because of your faith we are home atlast."

The crown cheered in union as they once again sang praises to their royal monarchs. _"Let us throw a celebration on their great return!"_

"Oh please, you don't have to do that." Said Elsa smiling and chuckling at her people. "All I wish for right now is that you all have the day off, every one of you. No work, no school just please, go on and spend time with your family as I shall spend time with mine so that we may rest."

_"All hail Queen Elsa! All hail!"_

The people continued to praise their royal monarchs as they made way for Elsa and her family to be led back to the castle where they were welcomed by many of the castle staff. Hans nervously licked his lips as he saw the Arendelle castle again. It was beautiful, just like he remembered. The last time that he had seen the great castle was when he betrayed its owners.

_Come on Hans .. get yourself together._

"Admiring the view?" Said Anna from behind with her eyebrow raised at Hans who quickly shook his head at hearing the strawberry blondes voice.

"Oh uh, sorry. I was just—"

"I get it okay? No move those legs of yours and get going already, I'm hungry!" Exclaimed Anna as she pushed her ex fiancé into the castles gates. They walked further until they finally arrived at the doors where they were once again greeted by more royal castle staffs who sang praises to their monarchs.

Kristoff and Eugene were grinning like children when they finally stepped inside the castle, Hans however seemed to get quiet and even began to distance himself from the crowd as he slowly wandered from behind. Elsa, Anna and her family were being taken care of by the castle as predicted. They were being welcomed and even pressured into showering and changing clothes so they can finally relax and rest, but Elsa insisted they all eat first.

While Agnarr, Kai and General Mattias were having a great laugh together and catching up on all times. Anna, Iduna and Rapunzel were having a conversation of their own with Gerda and many of the women. Anna quickly noticed that her former fiancé Hans had not only separated himself from Kristoff and Eugene who seemed to be enjoying a full bottle of champagne already, but he was by himself in the grand castles windows where he looked out to the kingdom and it's people who continued to cheer.

Anna sighed as she walked over to Hans. "You know you're only making it more awkward when your by yourself being a loner."

Hans turned around to look at Anna and smirked. "I'm surprised your so calm about this Princess."

Anna snickered and placed her hands on her hips. "Oh I am _not _calm about it. In fact if no one was here I'd demand you to get on your knees so I could use you as a foot stool to rest my tired and aching feet!"

Hans chuckled at Anna's feisty response. "You know you don't have to wait till everyone's gone, I'd gladly get down on my knees now."

"Don't tempt me." Fired Anna back with a smirk appearing in the corner of her lips. She then cleared her throat and turned around to face the crowd of people as to hide it. "So . . . What's going on between you and my sister."

Hans eyes widened but quickly hid it by furrowing his eyebrows. "I-I'm sorry?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "You heard me _Westergaard. _You and Elsa have gotten real close this past month, I'm not stupid you know?"

Hans cleared his throat. "If this is still about that one time when you walked in on us, I assure you that—"

"I'm not referring to that, Hans." Interrupted Anna as she raised her hand up to stop him.

She was testing him. She knew Elsa had feelings for Hans and she could only assume that Hans felt the same way in return. After all, who doesn't love Elsa? But she wanted to make sure how exactly he would respond to his demand and if he would lie about it at all.

"This whole journey, from travelling to the Southern Isles, to getting into a shipwreck and landing in Iceland, to literally transporting to Canada which I'm still trying to figure how on earth that occurred, to then traveling to the United States and _then!—_"

"What are you getting at Anna?" Asked Hans impatiently as to make sure she doesn't ramble like she usually does.

Anna sighed. "This whole journey you and Elsa have .. I don't know, gotten close. TOO CLOSE."

It was Hans turn to sigh this time. "Anna, I admit that Elsa has become a great—umm .. what's the word." Anna raised her eyebrow up and smirked slightly.

"A-a great .. Umm.."

"Whoa. You _do _like her." Laughed Anna.

"What!? _Shhhh!_" Exclaimed Hans as he held a finger up to his mouth amd quickly glanced to Elsa and the large group that surrounded her to make sure they didn't hear. But Anna only laughed harder. "Anna please quiet down, I-I don't like her okay I .. I .."

"_Hah!_ Since when does the great _**Hans Westergaard** _studder all of a sudden."

Hans nervously sighed as he ran his long unkept hair through his fingers. "Look, Anna .."

"Admit it."

Hans eyes widened. "No .. no I'm not going to admit that—"

"Admit it." Demanded Anna once again as she stepped forward and leaned over to Hans ear. "Or I'll scream and tell the guards you tried to kiss me."

Hans glared at Anna viciously. "You wouldn't .."

Anna chuckled almost darkly. "Oh I would. You're in my castle now, Hans. _My_ kingdom and I am one of the reigning monarchs, crown princess and second in command to Elsa. _And _I just so happen to be the one you left for dead. You _will _answer me or I'll scream."

Hans glared at Anna even darkly until he finally sighed and accepted defeat. "Fine. I admit it okay .. I, developed _some _feelings for Elsa—"

"_I KNEW IT!" _Exclaimed Anna so loudly that it caused a few people including Elsa to turn their heads around to stare at the two redheads.

"_Shh!"_ Exclaimed Hans as he cupped his hand around Anna's mouth. Anna quickly backed away and cleared her throat to address the people that were staring at the two.

"Sorry— I meant that Uhh .. I-I knew that Joan was still here! In this same spot, _he he .._" said Anna as she nervously pointed at the old and historial painting.

Everyone continued to glare at the two redheads very confused but quickly dismissed and turned back to their conversation.

"I _knew_ it, I _knew_ you had feelings for her! I knew—"

"Anna, listen to me." Said Hans grabbing her shoulders. "My feelings mean _nothing_, okay?"

Anna smirked and raised her eyebrow up at him. "You sure about that?"

"Yes, okay. Look, I know what I did, I know I screwed up and what I did was just _evil—"_

"And cowardly." Added Anna.

Hans sighed. "Yes, yes cowardly .. look I've been locked up for almost 3 years and Elsa she just .. I don't know, I've been with her this whole time, even when we were stranded alone in Iceland. She's helped me realized that what I did to her and to you .. _especially _you.."

"I get it okay." Sighed Anna. "And I don't need your apology but you two we're betrothed to one another .. and you still went after _me._"

Hans cleared his throat nervously and Anna quickly caught on to what Hans was hiding. "Whoa, hold on. Did you, did you try to .. court _Elsa_ before me?? I thought you said _no one was getting anywhere with her._"

"Yes that's true but .. I met her .. before I met _you._"

Anna's eyes widened. "How!?"

Hans was about to open his mouth and explain until they both heard Iduna call for her to join them all in the large table for dinner. Anna quickly smiled to her mother and nodded that they would be there shortly and then turned around back to Hans. "You'll tell me later then, but who else knows about .. you know, that you having feelings for Elsa."

Hans sighed. "Again, they're just _some _feelings_. _Doesn't mean anything, okay? And well I told you, Eugene, Olaf, Kristoff— _OWW!"_

"_Shut up_!" Barked a feisty Anna as she punched Hans in the arm. "Kristoff knew this whole time!? And he never told me!!!" She then turned around to stare at her ice harvester who was laughing it up with Eugene. _"Oooo_! He's a dead man!"

"Anna, please just please don't tell you sister, okay?" Pleaded Hans. "All I want to do is serve you, her and Arendelle. That's all."

Anna blinked in surprise by his plea. "What about this supposed prophesy and the fact that you two were _chosen for each other, _doesn't that throw the least bit off?? Or give you more motivation to take over the throne once again."

"The throne is the last thing on my mind I assure you." Replied Hans. "I don't know why were betrothed or why my mother never told me, but just know that I'm trying to move on from the past and prove myself to you, to her and to all of Arendelle."

"Well you can start proving yourself by answering this question then." Retaliated Anna as she crossed her arms. "It's about _us_."

"Oh great." Sighed Hans frustratedly as he held the bridge of his nose. "What about _us._"

Anna nervously bit her lip before asking. "When you and I were .. you know, getting to know each other and dancing and literally singing and then you proposed to me—"

"Anna."

"Okay, okay sorry." Anna cleared her throat. "Did you ever you know .. like me at one point??

Hans breathed in before answeing her. "Not really, Anna. I'm sorry I mean I did love spending time with you and you were .. fun. In fact I actually never had that much fun in a long time."

"But I didn't have deep feelings for you in that way. I'm sorry. I was just so focused on succeeding that I figured I could learn to love you once we married but—"

"Okay, say no more." Said Anna clearing her throat and pushing a piece of her strawberry blonde lock behind her ear. "I just .. wanted to make sure."

Hans sighed. "Once again Anna, I truly am sorry for what I did to you and to Elsa. You two .. didn't deserve it."

Anna starred into the eyes of Hans as she heard his apology for what seemed the tenth time. Could this man really change? Is he capable of change? She didn't know. She raw remorse in his eyes, his green eyes, but then she was always reminded of the same eyes he gave her when he told her nobody loved her.

Anna inhaled deeply before answering. "Come on, let's go eat." Said Anna turning around. Before Hans could even follow her she turned around once again and spoke to him. "Oh, and you do realize I'm the one who has the final word about what your penance will be, not Elsa."

Hans smirked at her. "Of course my lady."

Anna started back at him and then licked her lips. "Come on, let's go."

—

Breakfast came and went. Hans, Kristoff and Eugene sat next to each other as they devoured four plates back to back. Iduna stared at the men like in shock as if she just saw a lion devour a zebra.

Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel have made themselves comfortable next to General Mattias and Kai as they each talked about the grand adventure they were in and what Agnarr and Iduna have been up to this whole time.

"Man they've been at it for a while already, do they ever plan on stop talking?" Whispered Eugene.

Kristoff Shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, but I could go for another plate." Said Kristoff with his plate still stacked with waffles.

"Here, I think I'm done for today." Sighed Hans as he handed Kristoff his fourth plate and leaned back in his chair. Eugene and Kristoff raised an eyebrow at each other as they turned their attention to Hans.

"What's wrong, you miss her already?" Smirked Eugene.

Kristoff chuckled. "You knew this was coming. She's queen of Arendelle and she's got a busy schedule ahead of her."

"It's not that." Sighed Hans. "I'm— worried."

"About what _lady fingers?? _We're finally in Arendelle, none of us died, well maybe you did when you saw the _Snow Queen _naked but—"

"_Eugene._" Sighed Hans as he held the bridge of his nose. "Anna .. she .."

This time Kristoff raised his eyebrows midway from his mouth meeting the fork full of cut up pancakes. "What about Anna?"

Hans cleared his throat nervously. "She uhh, she knows that I have feelings for Elsa and—"

"**WHAT!!!**" Kristoff and Eugene both Yelled in union so loud that it caused Iduna to squeak and drop her glass of apple juice. Everyone turned around to the three obvious embarrassed gentleman.

"_Ahem_, sorry about that I uhh, had something on my throat— are you serious!?" Finished Kristoff as he leaned over to Hans ear. "You told her!?"

"She guessed! And she threatened to acuse me of taking advantage of her if I didn't admit." Hissed Hans back to Kristoff.

"Oh God, this is bad." Said Kristoff leaning back and grabbing the temples of his head. "She's going to kill me for keeping this from her."

"You're worried about that!? We got a bigger problem you doofus!" Hissed Eugene. "Anna knows, she could tell Elsa any moment now!"

"She said she wouldn't and besides what are you so worried about!? You're the one that tried to convince to go straight up to her and kiss her the whole journey home!"

"Yes and I'm disappointed you never did, but Anna is her sister dude, her _sister! _She's going to tell her, trust me I know how sisters work, I've dated three of them at the same time." Hissed Eugene.

"You dated three sisters at once? Dear Lord." Replied Kristoff with furrowed eyebrows as he shook his head.

"Yup, it's a funny story actually." Said Eugene as he positioned himself to tell another ridiculous tale of the infamous _Flynn Ryder. _"So there I was, running away from the Corona guards for stealing a fat woman's jewelry—"

"Okay stop!" Hissed Hans as he held the front of his forehead. "Look it doesn't matter, okay? I'm just here to serve her and Arendelle, nothing more."

"But you love her—"

"Eugene." Snapped Hans. "Drop it, okay? I'll tell her .. eventually— before the year ends, okay?

Eugene rolled his eyes. "Fine, But you also have to kiss her you know? It's part of our deal."

Hans held the bridge of his nose again. "I know .."

The 3 men both looked up from their plates to see a smirking Anna with her eyebrows raised as she leaned back in her chair while folding her arms.

Kristoff sighed. "I'm a dead man."

—

Before they knew it, they were all escorted by the castle staff to different rooms to shower and change into new clothes they fitted and prepared for them.

It was weird at first for Hans to see his own room. Quite spacious and nice for a criminal like him he thought to himself.

"Umm, you sure Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are okay with this room .. for me??" Said Hans as he addressed the chubby overseer of the castle who had escorted him.

"Queen Elsa specifically told us to grant you this room, it was her wishes." Said Kai.

"Oh, well ... thank you." Said Hans clearing his throat in surprise. Kai bowed and exited the room, leaving the former prince alone in his room.

His room had practically everything for him to remain inside for years. It had books, a bathroom, a twin bed and even a glorious window view of the kingdom and it's grand fjords.

Suddenly the door slightly knocked and in stepped Gerda. "Prince Hans." She said respectfully as she curtsied.

"Just Hans, please. I am no longer a prince mam."

"Right, of course. My apologies." Said Gerda as she approached his bed and laid a towel. "You're tub is ready whenever you are ready to bathe."

"Thank you, Gerda." Replied Hans as Gerda curtsied and left the room.

Hans had bathed for about two hours, it was the first real shower he'd ever had since being a prisoner where was showers there only consisted of cold water thrown at him once every 2 days.

He laid in the bathtub and closed his eyes just soaking in the warm and beautifully smelled shower. As he closed his eyes he began to remember every single thing they went through, every trial, every suffering, every temptation and every pain. That's when he realized that in that whole journey that they had been in, God had protected them this whole time, he truly did guide them to safety and back home.

_Dear Father in Heaven, words can't express the amount of gratitude I feel for protecting us this whole time, for guiding us once again back to Arendelle. I pray unto thee for guidance, that thou may now show me what I must do and how I can receive forginvess, especially from Princess Anna._

_And father .. please bless Queen Elsa. My love for her has grown enormously, but I only wish to make her proud and to serve her all the days of my life. Help me understand and apply the atonement of Thy Son in my life. And in His name I pray, amen._

Hans remained his eyes closed as he began to smile lovingly at the thought of Elsa and the amount of time they spent together, especially his favorite memory when they fell asleep together in the captains quarters.

Suddenly out of nowhere his mind was overcome with a small vision of a **fire. **A glowing majestic **fire **that caught him off guard that it felt so real as if it was burning right in front of him.

His eyes opened in fear and he jumped up from the bathtub thinking that his room was on fire .. but to his surprise it wasn't.

He began to breath heavily as he stepped out of the bathtub and ran towards the towel that had been placed on a stool and wrapped his naked body.

_What the hell was that?_ He questioned himself trying to figure out why he's been having these random visions and flashbacks until suddenly he was interrupted by a knock.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Hey _Westergaard, _open up!" Yelled the feisty strawberry blonde.

"J-just a minute." Said Hans as he cleared his throat and walked over to the door and unlocked the door to see Anna wearing a beautiful brown dress as she was leaning with her hip popped to her side as she dangled a set of new clothes in her hand.

Anna eyes widened at seeing her shirtless fiancé. "Did you just get out of the shower?" She Asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Uh yeah yeah kinda, what is it?" Replied Hans moving his long wet hair from his eyes.

Anna Scoffed and rolled her eyes as she made her way inside and pushed Hans out of the way. "Uhh, can I at least put clothes on first??" Said Hans closing the door behind him.

"Why do you even think I'm here in the first place!" Anna stepped forward and handed a set of clothes to Hans. "Here, it's not royal attire like your used to but then again your not a prince anymore so .."

"Thank you." Said Hans taking the clothes in his hand. "Although I must admit that tan isn't really my color."

"As if you had a choice!" Fired back Anna. "Besides, today you start your penance under my command. Get dressed, you have a busy day today." Said Anna walking out the door.

"Wait! Anna!" Calles out Hans stopping her from shutting the door. "What am I even doing today?? I mean what kind of penance were you referring to?"

Anna raised her eyebrow up again. "Umm, hello! Did you forget tomorrow is Elsa's birthday!?"

Hans slapped his forehead with widened eyes. "Oh my God, you're right .. I can't believe I forgot."

"Precisely, I'm throwing her the biggest birthday celebration ever, all of Arendelle will be there and I'll need you, Kristoff and Eugene to help all day with the declarations, food, invites, everything! So chop! Chop!" Finished Anna as she clapped her hands and pushed Hans back inside his room.

"Wait! Anna one more thing, about earlier today—"

Anna rolled her eyes. "_Ugh! _No I'm not going to tell my sister you have feelings for her okay!? She doesn't need that right now, but if you really care about Elsa than you'll get dressed and meet me downstairs in 15 minutes. Now scat!"

And with that Anna marched out of the room and left a naked Hans alone with his normal peasant clothes in his hands. "What am I going to give you for your birthday Elsa .."

—

"You're three minutes late! Yelled the feisty strawberry blonde with her hands on her hips. "You are to be punctual with me mister!"

"Sorry I was having this weird vision— look it doesn't matter, I'm here okay?" Shrugged Hans.

"Hi Hans!" Yelled Rapunzel. Hans furrowed his eyebrows as he looked around in circles for the short brunette but couldn't find her. "Up here! Follow my voice!"

Hans looked up to see the Corona Princess barefoot on Eugene's shoulders as she was decorating all the walls with beautiful icy blue decorations and white wallpaper as she began to paint snowflake patterns all over the castle.

"Hey handsome, nice peasant clothing." Winked Eugene to Hans as he rolled his eyes.

Suddenly came out Kristoff with full on ice harvester clothing and with a funny looking hat to top it off. He had the largest grin on his face as he started to make his way out the castles doors. "Welp, I'll see you later Anna— _whoa!_ What the?? What are you doing??" Asked Kristoff as he pulled away from Anna's surprisingly strong grip.

"You're not going anywhere mister, you're staying here and helping!" Anna reached for a large _Happy Birthday Queen Elsa_ banner and stuffed it into Kristoff's arms.

"Ah come on Anna! I haven't gone ice harvesting in over 2 months! It's the perfect weather!"

"Don't care." Retaliated Anna. "Tomorrow is Elsa's birthday and everything has to go _perfect!"_

"Don't you have enough help already?? I mean look!" Said Kristoff pointing towards Rapunzel and Eugene who still held her feet firmly and Hans who was beginning to help the staff set up tables. Anna gave him a deathly and obvious annoyed glare with her turquoise eyes.

"You really wanna start this? Even after you _lied _to me, never telling me about Hans actually having feelings for Elsa?"

Kristoff gulped and bit his lip. He knew he couldn't win this argument. "All right_ fine. _What do you need me to do Your Royal Highness?"

Anna smirked. "Go help Hans set up the tables, the after you're done go into the city with Eugene and Hans and go to _Nora's famous Norwegian pastries. _I'll have a whole list of goodies you'll need to get and it'll take more than one man to bring it all in."

"I can manage on my own! Besides I got Sven." Said Kristoff.

"Oh really? Well can Sven and you bring this whole list then?" Said Anna as she pulled out a large list and handed it to Kristoff.

Kristoff's eyes widened as he unrolled the list and it fell to the floor. "On second thought, your plan sounds better."

Anna rolled her eyes and smiled. "My plans _always _sound better." Anna stood on her tippy rose and pecked Kristoff on the nose as she skipped her way to talk to the castle staff about other things they may need.

—

Upstairs in her chambers, Elsa was finishing getting her hair washed by Gerda. Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the hot sensation of the clean water that was drawn for her, all while she told Gerda her whole adventure she and the others had experienced.

"And so then Hans and Kristoff were waiting for us in the volcanic island with the whole Arendellian army and navy, can you believe that?" Giggled Elsa.

"Oh I believe it your majesty, that was quiet a journey you were all in, let's pray that you never go on another one again for a very long time." Replied Gerda smiling.

"Oh I don't plan to." Sighed Elsa. "Besides, I have to figure out how the people of Arendelle can learn to trust Hans and all."

Gerda smirked and bit her lip. She's known Elsa for a very long time and never in her life has she heard Elsa talk so fondly over a man, Hans of all people.

"So, how is the young prince? He seems .. more behaved." Asked Gerda.

"Very." Added Elsa. "He's been nothing but a gentleman to us, willingly serving us in all that he can and has caused no harm upon us. He even expressed his remorse to me."

"I see." Said Gerda raising her eyebrows. "And he's become a good friend to all of you I suppose?"

"Oh absolutely." Smiled elsa with her eyes till closed as she continued to enjoy the sensation of Gerdas fingers between her hair.

"And to you as well I assume?" Added Gerda grinning.

"Correct."

"And you love him." Asked Gerda.

"I do, I'm in love with him and—" Elsa's eyes shot open, realizing what she just said as she sat up from her bath and turned around to look at Gerda with fearful eyes.

Gerda only grinned lovingly at Elsa as she brought the small towel from her shoulder and wiped her hands. "I thought so my child."

Elsa was now blushing nervously. "I-I don't mean it like that I mean I love him as a friend, like a very very _very _close friend—"

"Say no more my child." Grinned Gerda as she brought her hand up. "I could already tell there was something between the two of you."

"You could?" Asked Elsa followed with a nervous swallow.

"Yes." Replied Gerda as she brought a soap to her hands. "I've known you since you were but a small girl my dear, never in my life have I ever seen you so comfortable and so happy with a man besides your own father."

Elsa's cheeks grew hot red but she couldn't help but smile a little. "He's a handsome man, a lot more handsome then what I remember. Good backside too." Said Gerd.

"Gerda!" Exclaimed Elsa embarrassingly as the head servant erupted into laughter with her.

"There's nothing wrong about starting my dear." Defended Gerda. "So, does he know you have feelings for him?"

Elsa sighed. "No, how could I tell him Gerda? He's .. probably not into me anyways—"

"_Pah! _Are you crazy my dear?? That boy is head over heels for you!"

Elsa's eyes widened. "You think so??"

"I know so!" Retaliated Gerda. "His eyes glow in holiness whenever he looks at you my love!" Elsa's cheek blushed more. "That boy is madly in love with you Elsa, I can see it in his eyes."

Elsa sighed as she placed her elbow in the bathtub and leaned her cheek on her hand. "But nothing will come of it Gerda .."

"Why not!" Exclaimed Gerda.

"Gerda, he's _Hans Westergaard!_ His name is feared all throughout Arendelle, his crimes haven't been forgotten by our people. Can you imagine what they would say if we began to court, let alone explain to them that we were bethroned once .."

Gerdas eyes widened at the last sentence. "I'm sorry Your Majesty .. did you just say that you .. and Prince Hans .. were betrothed, to marry??"

Elsa's sighed as she put her elbow back into the tub. She raised her knees to her chest and hugged them. "Hans and I were arranged to be married since before we were born .."

Gerdas eyes widened even more. "I .. I never knew.."

"We never told you Gerda dear." Suddenly Elsa and Gerda turned around to see Queen Iduna smiling and stepping forward gracefully as she closed Elsa's bathroom door behind her. "May I come in, _Your Majesty_?"

Elsa smiled at her mother. "Oh mama, you can come in at anytime." Iduna smiled and made her way over to the bathtub as she sat on top of the edge and rolled her sleeves up.

"Now, what's this I hear that nothing will occur between you and Hans?" Said Iduna as she began to gently wash her daughters platinum blonde hair.

Elsa hugged her legs tighter and sighed as she relaxed her neck for Iduna to wash her hair more comfortably. "Mama, even if Hans and I were betrothed at one point, Arendelle would never accept him. I am their Queen and they'll hate me if there's even a hint of something between us."

Iduna shrugged. "They're opinions shouldn't defy your destiny Elsa, you and Hans were chosen since before you two were born, but something tells me that's not all your worries about."

Elsa smirked, her mama knew her so well. "No it's not .."

"Well tell us then dear, what is it?" Asked Gerda this time now more intrigued.

"What if .." Elsa leaned her cheek on her knee. "What if he doesn't like me."

Iduna froze at hearing Elsa's explanation and leaned over in the bathtub as she gently grabbed her shoulders. "Elsa, now why would you ever say something like that?"

Elsa shrugged. "I'm not a normal person mama .. I have these .. powers." Elsa brought her hand up from the water and began to magically hover snowflakes in mid air from her palm. "Maybe he's scared of what I am."

Iduna nervsouly bit her lip and sighed. "Elsa .. you and Hans are a lot more alike than you think .."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows as she looked up to her mother. "What do you mean?"

Iduna sighed again. "I'm so sorry Elsa I can't tell you. But give me 11 days and I promise you that we'll go up to the trolls soon enough."

"Why 11 days?" Giggled Elsa as she made herself comfortable once again on her mothers sweet hands for her to continue her hair washing.

"Oh come on Elsa, it's the holidays soon and your birthday is tomorrow you know?" Smiled Iduna.

"I'm going to be in meetings all day tomorrow mama, I have a load of paperwork to get through too." Replied Elsa.

"If i may? Princess Anna has expressed that she wishes to help in the paperwork tomorrow morning so to celebrate your birthday early before the day ends." Added Gerda as she started handing Iduna small peddle of flower scents.

"Fine, we'll cut cake and nothing more." Said Elsa as she closed her eyes so she can relax again.

"Will Hans be joining with us?" Asked Iduna as she raised her eyebrow at Elsa.

Elsa open her eyes and smirked at her mother. "If I told you that I'd like him too would that be selfish of me?"

"Absolutely not my dear." Said Iduna as she leaned forward and gave Elsa a kiss on her forehead. "It's your birthday after all."

"You can kiss him too you know?" Added Gerda teasingly.

"Gerda!" Exclaimed Elsa with a large blush in her cheeks. All three burst into laughter.

—

"Hey there _Nora!" _Exclaimed Kristoff happily as he entered the pastry store with Eugene and Hans following behind.

"Ahhh, Mr. Bjorman. So nice to see you again, it's been a while." Smiled the elderly women.

"It has hasn't it?" Laughed Kristoff as he rubbed the back of his neck. "And please just call me Kristoff, _Mr. Bjorman _makes me feel like an old man."

"_Hah! _You should tell my husband _Fillip _that. Said Nora smiling at Kristoff. She turned her attention to the two men behind Kristoff who were whispering and chuckling to each other as they pointed at all the different types of pastries.

"Friends of yours?" Smiled Nora to the tall ice harvester.

Kristoff turned around to look at his two colleagues snicker in laughter as they bent over and held unto each other to prevent from falling. "Something like that .." Said Kristoff furrowing his eyebrows.

"Anywho, did you come to pick up Princess Anna's usual batch of homemade cookies? I can have some prepared in about 20 minutes."

"Actually." Said Kristoff taking the long list from his pocket. "We may need more than just one batch."

Nora took the long list and her eyes widened at the amount of pastries Princess Anna was demanding. "Good Lord lad, did you break her heart this bad??"

Hans and Eugene snickered at Nora's comment while Kristoff's eyes widened. "What?? No!? No she just needs all these things for Queen Elsa's birthday tomorrow."

"It's tomorrow!?" Yelled Nora loudly that it caused her husband who was passing by to accidentally drop the fresh tray of chocolate chip cookies from the oven. "Fillip! Get as much flour, baking soda, milk and chocolate as possible! Tomorrow is Queen Elsa's birthday!"

Hans and Eugene looked at each other surprised by how the elderly women's energy seemed to kick in so fast. "Don't worry son, we'll have everything ready by tomorrow!" Yelled Nora as she ran in the kitchen with her husband."

"Uhh, thank you!" Exclaimed Kristoff. "We'll leave the money here under one of your shelves!" Eugene and Hans brought the large bags of money from Sven into the store and left it where they promised her.

"Well that was quick .. what do we do now— holy ..."

Eugene couldn't finish his sentence as he and the two men were suddenly surprised to find a whole multitude of people waiting for them outside with serious and shocked expressions. "Queen Elsa's birthday is tomorrow!? Quick prepare the streets! Decorate the town! Make sure her majesties face is in every corner!"

Before they knew it the people of Arendelle began to move in union as they prepared food, clothes, gifts and even decorations all for Elsa's birthday tomorrow. Hans was amazed, he had never seen a kingdom that loved their Queen so much.

"Wow, they really love the ice queen don't they?" Commented Eugene.

"Who doesn't love her .." Replied Hans with a small grin. His eyes suddenly widened as he realized what he said when he turned around to find Kristoff and Eugene smirking at each other. "Ugh, grow up." Said Hans rolling his eyes as he made his way back to Kristoff's sleigh.

Eugene and Kristoff erupted into laughter.

—

Elsa sat in the council room with her father and the whole council as she began to explain everything they had gone through in the past two months. The council sat in silence as Elsa began to go into full detail about what transpired between her, the Southern Isles, the shipwreck and of course, Hans.

Although she did leave out some few details that were not necessary, details such as her naked hot springs experience she shared with Hans in Iceland ..

"And so through the grace of God and with the help of Hans, Kristoff and our brave Arendelle soldiers, we were able to defeat Captain Eli and his men. They scattered away like cowards." Finished Elsa as she posed herself comfortably to look authorative.

The eldest councilmen rubbed his long beard as he began to ponder a response. "Well we are very happy to know that King Agnarr and Queen Iduna are safely with us once again. We welcome you back home Your Majesties." Replied The councilmen as he nodded to Agnarr.

"Thank you." Replied Agnarr.

"However I must say .." _oh no. _Thought Elsa. "In regards to Prince Hans, I cannot help but feel worried now that his presence has caused our kingdom to be under threat once again."

"I second to that." Said another councilman. "He is a very dangerous man and almost took away Princess Anna's life your majesty, not to mention yours as well."

Elsa nervously licked her lips and interlocked her fingers as she sat up straight and spoke. "I understand why you all feel this way, and I am very aware of his crimes, but Hans has helped my family and I arrive here with safety."

"And what about Arendelles safety?" Said another stubborn councilman. Elsa nervously cleared her throat as she tried to think of a response.

King Agnarr however leaned forward this time and spoke as he came into the defense of her anxious daughter. "Hans has been nothing but a gentleman to my daughters and to the rest of my family, like a prince should be. I am aware of everything he's done but he has agreed to serve penance here, the lad is a strong and smart man, very useful for Arendelle I might add."

The council whispered among each other until the only councilwoman of them there spoke up. "There is another matter your majesty .."

"What's that?" Asked Elsa as her heart beat rapidly.

The Councilwoman sighed as she brought her cup of tea up to her lips and took a sip before answering. "The Southern Isles has threatened us with war if Hans is not returned."

It felt as if she got sucker punched in the face as she nervously bit her lip. She was about to speak until Agnarr respectfully raised his hand so he can do so first. "I know King Sorin of the Southern Isles personally, him and I are longtime friends, there is nothing to fear. My daughter and I will talk to him if there is any problems, but be assured that there will be no war in Arendelle."

As the council began to whisper with each other again, Elsa looked over to her father who only gave her a reassuring wink. Elsa smiled, grateful her father was around to finally help her. She turned her attention back to the council. "Hans will not betray us again, I promise this with my life."

The council looked at each other as if they were still uncertain but ultimately agreed. "What shall his penance be then?"

"For now he has been helping Princess Anna with some things along with Kristoff. But Princess Anna and I are still deciding what his penance will be, we shall have an answer soon enough."

"Please do so quickly then." Said the councilman as he and his colleagues all stood up. "Meeting adjourned.

Elsa breathed out a sigh of relief once she was finally out of the council room. "Thank you Papa, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here."

"Not at all my child, you are doing wonderful." Said Agnarr as he gently grabbed her shoulders. "You are fulfilling your calling perfectly.

Elsa smiled at her father as tears started swelling up.

"I'm so very proud of you."

Elsa's tears fell from her eyes as she laughed and wrapped her arms around her father embrace.

—

"All right now move the chocolate fountain by the glass windows and oh— don't forget to hang her paintings up!" Anna has been giving out orders all day and didn't seem an ounce of tired.

Meanwhile Hans, Kristoff and Eugene were exhausted from helping Anna all day. "Dude .. when is this gonna end?" Whined Eugene to Kristoff.

"Why don't you ask your wife." Retaliated Kristoff. "Sure enough Rapunzel seemed to have the same hardworking and enthusiastic energy as Anna. She too had not stopped all day and was only grinning beautifully as she continued to help out her cousin.

"Okay, I think it should be good till tomorrow!" Expressed Anna. The whole castle staff applauded in union as they along with Rapunzel, Eugene, Kristoff and Hans made their way to Anna.

"Now remember everyone, tomorrow Queen Elsa and I will be in meetings all day toand will be piled with paperwork, I am going to keep her distracted but at the same time make sure you all have to make sure she doesn't make her way downstairs or she'll be spoiled if the bug surprise."

"You have our word Princess Anna, said two of the kitchen staff members. Anna smiled at all of them. "You are all dismissed, get some rest."

All that remained now was Anna, Kristoff, Eugene, Rapunzel and Hans. The three men made their way to the chairs and took a seat at how exhausted they were.

"Thank your your help guys, let's just hope Elsa will love all this." Said Anna.

"You have nothing to worry about Anna." Smiled Rapunzel. "I'm sure everything will turn out great tomorrow."

"Yeah your probably _yawn _right, whoa excuse me .." Anna turned to her ice harvester. "I think .. I think I'm gonna get some rest, I'm pretty tired now."

Kristoff rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Now your tired? Come on, let me carry you to your room."

"Wait, Hans." Said Anna turning tiredly to the handsome auburn haired man. "Tomorrow morning you'll need to pick up the pastries, or at least some of them."

"Understood." Smirked Hans as he nodded at the two.

Anna rolled her eyes. "You better not forget those _yawn_ pastries .." and with that Anna closed her eyes and made herself comfortable in Kristoff's arms as he walked upstairs to put her to bed.

"Come on blonde, let's go to bed, I'm exhausted too." Said Eugene. "See ya tomorrow _lady fingers._" Called out Eugene as he guided Rapunzel up the royal stairs. "Night Hans!" Called out Rapunzel as she waved him goodnight.

And just like that Hans was left along again, well not for long because shorty after he was making his way back to his room. Hans was usually a fast paced person who always walked with prurpose, but here he had nothing that was a priority and he had finished his tasks of the day. He walked slowly through the quiet halls as he passed the many rooms.

He looked up to see every painting that had all kinds of historial figures. He stopped at a painting of a man, a heavy but strong man with a large mustache, longer than even King Agnarr himself. He wore the same crown King Agnarr wore when he was King and seemed to be having his coronation as he held up St. Olafs ball and staff in front of him.

Hans studied the man as he looked deep into his serious facial expression who looked almost familiar, like he's seen someone in him before.

Meanwhile, Elsa had just put on her purple sleeping gown on as slipped on into her purple slippers as well. She stretched her back and neck as she let out a exhausting but satisfying yawn after a long day of sailing. Her stomach growled in hunger as she gently placed her cool hands in her tummy. She stood up from bed and made her way out to the hall.

To her surprise she silently gasped as she saw a handsome Danish red headed prince with his hands in his pocket who was looking up at the large painting of her grandfather. She furrowed her eyebrows but smiled as she made her way gracefully to him.

"Hans?" She called out. Hans eyes widened as he turned around to see the elegant and beautiful Elsa approaching him in her beautiful violent night gown.

"Queen Elsa— uhh hi, I didn't expect to see you here."

"I sleep here." She smiled as she approached him and stood next to him. "My room is just over there." She said pointing at her large bedroom chambers.

"I apologize, please forgive me I shall take my leave—"

Elsa giggled "Hans it's okay, I came out here because I got hungry, and just so happened to see you—" Elsa followed her gaze back to the large pairing where he had been staring at. "Admiring my grandfather."

Hans chuckled as he folded his hands in front of him. "I thought he had a familiar face." Elsa laughed with him. "Did you ever get a chance to meet him?"

Elsa frowned. "Not necessarily, I was only an infant when he first held me, by that time he was already weak and ill, he was even going blind. But from what my father explained to us is that he was a good king. Strict but a good man nonetheless."

"What was his name?" Asked Hans.

"King Runeard." Replied Elsa as she continued to look up at her grandfathers painting.

Hans nodded his head and joined Elsa again as they both looked up to see her grandfather. "Long live the King."

Elsa turned to look at Hans and smirked. "Will you like to join me in the kitchen? I actually got quite hungry." Admitted Elsa.

Hans smiled but then his eyes widened as he quickly realized that Elsa couldn't be suspicions about any of the decorations for her birthday. "Uhh, yeah. Absolutely." Replied Hans as he followed Elsa down the spacious halls as Elsa explained all her ancestors in each painting they passed by.

"And this is _Wulfhild_ _Haraldsson, _she was the only child and daughter of St. Olaf and his wife Astrid." Said Elsa as they stopped to admire the blonde woman.

"I see." Replied Hans turning his attention to the last painting beside Wulfhild. "And so that leaves us with—"

"St. Olaf." Finished Elsa smiling at him as she too stepped toward the large painting. "The allfather of all of Scandinavia."

"Indeed he is." Added Hans. "He's responsible for what Scandinavia is today."

"And you're related to him too." Giggled elsa. Hans chuckled with her.

"That's what history claims, I guess that makes us cousins." Said Hans as he walked with a guffawed Elsa in to the kitchen. Luckily for him there were no candles or fire turned on so Elsa wasn't able to see any bizarre birthday plan they had established for her.

"Milk and cookies?" Asked Elsa as she opened the large cold room.

"Ahh, yes. I would love too." Replied Hans smiling at her.

Elsa raised her eyebrow. "Love to what?"

Hans realized what he just said and smacked his inwardly forehead. "Oh! Sorry I meant— I meant I would love some, please." Elsa giggled.

"So is hot chocolate popular in the Southern Isles" asked Elsa as she poured some into a mug.

"It is, especially in the winter when it begins to snow." Said Hans as Elsa placed the mug in his hands as he brought it up to his lips. "Mmm, really good. Gerda has a gift."

"Oh it wasn't Gerda." Laughed Elsa as she poured some into hers. "Anna is the chocolate expert in the castle."

"Huh .." Said Hans surprised as he followed it up with a chuckle. "That makes sense, she made me practically eat the whole chocolate fondue with her the first time I came to Arendelle."

Elsa smirked as she awkwardly went back to drinking her chocolate. Hans inwardly cursed himself as he realized how stupid he was to say anything about that.

"_Soooo, _you and Anna seemed to get along better than what I anticipated." Said Elsa changing the subject.

Hans smirked and shrugged. "I think she just enjoyed the fact that she was giving orders and I wasn't rebuking them."

Elsa smirked back. "Well, keep it up and she might forgive you faster than you think."

"I doubt that very much, but we'll see." Smirked Hans. They sat there in silence as they continued to enjoy they're hot chocolate and cookies until finally Hans broke the silence.

"How are you feeling? Being back and all."

Elsa shrugged. "Weird I suppose, it's like I haven't been here in ages. I'm definitely not excited for the amount of paperwork tomorrow." Finished Elsa with a heavy sigh.

"The duties of a Queen never end do they?" Smiled Hans.

Elsa smirked at him and rolled her eyes. "Never."

"Well I'm sure Anna will help out, I think she mentioned something about that."

"And what will you do?" Asked Elsa.

Hans blinked nervously, he should have never mentioned that but quickly came up with a answer. "Uhh, _ice harvesting_?"

Elsa raised her eyebrow at Hans questionably. "Ice harvesting?"

Hans nervously chuckled and shrugged. "_Ahem, _yeah I've harvesting. Kristoff asked if I wanted to help him out and tomorrow and ... I agreed."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows than raised them up questionably as she folded her arms. "You don't look like someone that would enjoy ice harvesting."

"Who knows, maybe I won't." Said Hans chuckling. "But it's better than just sitting here you know?"

"That is true." Laughed Elsa as she brought up her hot chocolate to her lips again.

_God she's perfect .. everything she does is just perfect, even drinking not chocolate. I've never met anyone who could drink bornchocalyenjust as perfect as her with those beautiful pink lips— okay, stop Hans._

"So, what would her majesty like for her birthday?" Asked Hans smirking at her, trying to quickly avoid his mind to go into deeper thinking.

Elsa laughed. "Are you trying to to get ideas so you can get me a gift?"

"Something like that." Smirked Hans at Elsa. "But in all seriousness, what do you desire most for your birthday?"

Those words struck Elsa's heart and made her skin erupt in goosebumps. She nervously licked her lips as she drank from her hot choclste once again while looking up to his green orbs. "I've never really been one for fancy things. And I never really celebrated my birthday until after the gates were opened."

"Well what about Anna, what has she gotten you?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "What _hasn't_ she? She bought me dozens of dresses that I still haven't even gone through, jewelry from _Mascow_ and even a large chocolate sculpture that she made Kristoff design after the manner of me."

"Wow." Said Hans widening his eyes. "That is .. impressive and slightly weird."

"You have no idea." Giggled elsa. "I never been one for huge festives, a simple cake would do just right for me."

Hans smiled. "Whatever her majesty desires." But he knew deep down that she was going to be surprised after what she finds.

They finished they're hot chocolates and walked there way back upstairs to go to their rooms. Hans stood in front of Elsa's large bedroom chambers respectfully. "Thank you Hans, I enjoyed sharing hot chocolate with you." Smiled Elsa at him as she slightly curtsied.

"Anytime your majesty." Smiled Hans in return.

"I'm not sure if you'll see me tomorrow, these next days will be .. busy and exhausting."

"I completely understand, you have a lot of things to catch up on." Smiled Hans.

Elsa smiled lovingly at him as she slowly moved back and reached for the doorknob. "Goodnight Hans."

"Goodnight Queen Elsa." Smiled Hans in return as she closed her bedroom chambers behind her. Hans stood quietly as he cleared his throat and headed back to his room that was only a few doors down, all while Elsa rested her forehead in her door, listening to his footsteps.

Hans with an obvious grin on his face that he couldn't help have, walked back to his room. Right as his hand touched the doorknob he realized what he'd done. He just told Elsa he would be going ice harvesting with Kristoff tomorrow morning so he can stay busy.

"Shit.." Muttered Hans as he took off through the halls to find Kristoff's room as quietly as possible. Finally after much investigation he found Kristoff's room and could already hear him snoring through the door.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Huh?" Muttered Kristoff still asleep.

"_Kristoff!" _Hissed Hans. "Open the door please!"

"Mama?" Muttered Kristoff again with an obvious exhausted voice.

"No it's me, Hans!"

Kristoff groaned inwardly as he sat up from his bed and made his way to the door with his heavy feet dragging.

"What the hell do you want, can't you see I'm asleep for crying out loud??" Said Kristoff as he opened the door and with his eyes barely open.

"Kristoff I need a favor to ask of you." Pleaded Hans.

"Elsa is only a few doors from your room if you really wanna see her that bad—"

"No!" Exclaimed Hans as he quietly calmed himself so not to be loud. "I want you to take me ice harvesting tomorrow morning."

"Wait, what??" Replied Kristoff now fully awake by the mention of Hans plea. "You want me to take _you _to the mountains to harvest ice? Are you insane!?"

"Please Kristoff, I already told Elsa I would."

"Why would you even promise her in the first place!? Not even Anna gave me permission to go ice harvesting tomorrow." Retaliated Kristoff.

"I don't want her to be stressed or worried on her birthday, especially when she's concerned about me and my penance. Besides, don't you think it's a good idea her whole family bonds on her birthday, just give them some time alone while we head out??" Explained Kristoff.

Kristoff pressed his lips as he began to ponder Hans idea. He's been dying to go ice harvesting so it wasn't such a _terrible_ idea of Hans.

_But he's a terrible person .. _thought Kristoff to himself.

"All right fine." Said Kristoff finally giving into Hans idea. "But you follow my _every _instruction do you understand? Ice harvesting is no laughing matter and I don't have time for any bullshit of sorts. I take my job very seriously."

"Understood." Nodded Hans.

"Be ready tomorrow at four in the morning which will be in .." Kristoff Sighed as he turned to look at the grandfather clock in his room. "Literally 5 hours."

**"Hey! Keep it down would ya!? Some people are trying to sleep here!" **Came the loud shout from the hall. Just a few doors down was Eugene, Hans and Kristoff recognized that voice anywhere.

"I'll be ready." Said Hans as he turned back to Kristoff and took and headed down the hall and back to his room.

"Oh hey, we're not taking Eugene are we??" Called out Kristoff. Hans smirked.

—

_Wednesday _

_December 21st, 1842_

Anna kicked Elsa's bedroom doors open as she marched in with a giant grin. _"Riiisseee and shiiinneeee!"_

Elsa lying in her large bed groaned as she brought her sheets up to her face to hide from the morning light. "Mmmm Anna, can I just sleep five more min— _whoa!"_

Anna kicked her heels off and jumped on top of Elsa's bed like it was a trampoline. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear _Ellssaaaaa_!" Anna held the high soprano on her name until Agnarr, Iduna and Rapunzel walked into Elsa's room with little Kai and Gerda running behind.

_**"Happy birthday to yooouuuuu!" **_

They laughed in union as a family as Kai and Gerda jumped into Elsa's bed with Anna as they began to devour Elsa in hugs and kisses.

"Aww you guys ..." Said Elsa tearing up as she sat up and hugged a giggling Kai and Gerda.

Iduna smiled as she made her way over to Elsa's bed and sat on the edge as she brought her hands up and kissed them. "Happy burthday my dear."

Elsa smiled lovingly at her mother who was then joined by her father as he walked over and with Iduna and kissed the top of Elsa's forehead. Anna kneeled down and hugged her sister lovingly and then Rapunzel came and hugged her cousin in the same manner.

Elsa couldn't help but have a tear fall from down her cheek as she quickly brushed it off and smiled. "Thank you, so much."

"How old are you now Elsa?" Asked little Gerda.

Elsa smiled lovingly at Gerda as she brushed her brunette hair from her eyes. "23."

"My how time does fly." Sighed Agnarr with a chuckle. "It seems like just yesterday we held you in our arms."

Iduna smiled lovingly at the memory when she held Elsa in her arms for the first time. "You were so tiny Elsa, even smaller than when Anna was born."

"That's because Anna was a fat baby." Said Agnarr jokingly as the rest of the family laughed in union.

"Agnarr! Don't be so rude!" Said Iduna smiling at her husband as she teasingly slapped his arm.

"Hey! I couldn't help my chubbiness okay! Besides it's not my fault I'm big boned." Laughed Anna as she made herself comfortable next to Elsa, Kai and Gerda under the sheets. Iduna smiled at seeing her four children sharing the same bed and she couldn't help but feel emotional as tears filled her eyes. This is what she truly desired her whole life, to be together as a family once more.

_Knock, knock knock._

"Your majesties?" Said the much older Kai and Gerda as they walked inside with a tray of tea and beautiful flowers.

"Come on in." Smiled Elsa as she sat up with her siblings. Kai and Gerda came in as they set the tray and flowers down.

"Happy birthday your majesty." Smiled Gerda at Elsa.

"Thank you Gerda, and Kai thank you for the beautiful flowers." Said Elsa.

"You are most welcome Your Majesty but— I'm afraid I'm not the one who picked these flowers for you." Replied Kai.

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh, was it you then Gerda?" Asked Elsa.

Gerda shook her head and grinned deviously "No your majesty, they are from _Mr. Westergaard_ himself."

Elsa's eyes widened wide open as she sat up even straighter. Her heart sunk at the mention of Hans being the man behind the flowers. Rapunzel and Anna looked at each other both with different expressions. Iduna with giddiness and pride and Anna with unbelief and rage.

_"Oooohhhh." Exclaimed little Kai and Gerda in union. _

"**Ahem**." Said Agnarr clearing his throat so loudly that it was able to snap Elsa out of her daydreaming. "I apologize Gerda but did I just hear that _these _are from Hans Westergaard? _The _Hans Westergaard—"

"What other Hans Westergaard do you know??" Said Iduna teasingly to her husband as little Kai, Gerda and even Rapunzel erupted into giggles.

Gerda walked over to Elsa and handed her the beautiful flowers to her to take, Elsa was about to take them into her arms until they were snatched by a certain feisty strawberry blonde. _"No!" _She exclaimed.

"Anna! Give your sister her flowers back." Said Iduna furrowing her eyebrows.

"Not so fast mother! These are probably poisonous!" Said Anna as she began to sniff every single pedal one by one. Her ridiculous expressions making Kai and Gerda erupt into laughter. "Hey Punzie, are poisonous flowers supposed to smell this— _wow, _good."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and smirked as she took the flowers from Anna and handed them back to Elsa who was still speechless. "Well go on dear, smell them." Encouraged Iduna lovingly to her daughter."

Elsa cleared her throat as she fixed her platinum blonde lock behind her ear and inhaled softly. They smelled beautiful and the whole family could tell because the flowers scent overcame the room.

"They're orchids .." Said Elsa softly as gently rubbed the blue peddles. "Blue orchids they're .. my favorite." Elsa's talent to conceal weren't working at the moment because she was grinning like a helpless romantic and Iduna could tell.

"Did you tell him they were your favorite, Elsa?" Asked Iduna smiling proudly at her.

"N-no, I never did .." Replied Elsa as she continued to touch the blue pedals. Lost in the thought of Hans picking them for her.

"_Hmmph! _Lucky guess Westergaard." Bit Anna grudgingly as she tried to hide how touched she was with the gift Hans had presented to her sister.

_Yuck! _She thought to herself.

"It comes with a note." Said a grinning Gerda Suddenly. Elsa gasped silently at hearing those words as she turned her attention to the tray were a neat folded letter note with elegant and charming writing sat.

Elsa took the note in her now cold and sweaty hands as her heart beat sped up. "A note!?" Exclaimed the overprotective Agnarr. "What does that note say— what did he—"

"Oh Agnarr stop being so overprotective!" Retaliated Iduna. If Elsa wishes to share it with us she will."

"Well go on then, share it!" Demanded the feisty Anna. Elsa took the note, cleared her throat and began to read it.

_"They say that orchids __represent love, luxury, beauty and strength. And although I may not know if orchids are your favorite flowers or not, I do know that all those attributes represent you._

_"On this special day I wish you the happiest birthday on this beautiful journey that we call life. I pray that the Father continues to rain upon you blessings as you continue to listen to the Holy Spirit, guiding your people like the great Queen you were always meant to be."_

_Yours truly,_

_Hans Westergaard_

"Oh. My. Gosh!!!" That is so romantic!" Exclaimed a giddy Rapuznel as she jumped up and down.

"Awwwwww!" Exclaimed little Kai and Gerda in union. Elsa's eyes filled with tears, never in her life had she ever met a man nor had a man deliver her flowers and a beautiful note like so.

Her eyes filled with tears but she did not cry. Instead she smiled lovingly as her cheeks filled with blush, a blush of love that she could not conceal. Iduna smiled proudly at her eldest daughter.

"Huh, a little bold of a declaration for happy birthdays don't you think?" Said the overprotective Agnarr bitterly, Iduna rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Agnarr, should I pull out the box of letters you sent me when you were at war?? You were the exaggerated version of William Shakespeare. Rapunzel and Gerda erupted into giggles.

"That was different Iduna, you and I we had .. something already going on. Wait, are you saying you didn't enjoy my letters?" Said Agnarr.

Iduna smiled at her husband as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Of course I loved your letters my dear, even if they were a little exaggerated. "Little Kai and Gerda erupted into giggles again. "But Hans and Elsa are just friends, and he's only admitting true attributes that describe our daughter, now I don't think there is anything wrong in that is there?"

Agnarr sighed. "No, I suppose not." Elsa smirked as Iduna looked up at her and gave her a wink.

"Don't worry Pap, I'm on your side." Whispered Anna to her fathers ear.

Elsa stills staring at the flowers and letter turned her attention to a feisty Anna who was wiping her tears away bitterly. "Anna, are you .. crying?"

"_No!" _Retaliated Anna with a crack in her voice. "I just— stupid unromantic note! Yuck!"

Rapunzel and Iduna looked at each other and giggled. "All right come on everyone, we made a special breakfast to eat as a family today so let's go before it gets too cold— _oh! _Will Hans be joining us Elsa?" Asked Rapunzel.

"Oh no, he said he was going ice harvesting with Kristoff and—"

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Anna so loudly and demanding that the fist of her left hand landed on Agnarr's stomach. "Kristoff didn't tell me!? _Ooohhh!!! _That Bjorman!"

Rapunzel giggled. "Don't worry Anna, they're only going to be gone for the morning, they'll be back in a few hours."

"Hey!" Said Eugene suddenly as he popped his head in Elsa's bedroom. "Sorry I missed the birthday song but can we get going and eat some breakfast already? I got some old maids wanting to flirt with me and I'm not into cougars."

Rapunzel giggled.

—

Meanwhile, Kristoff and Hans were riding side by side up to the north mountain in the famous sleigh with Sven pulling them through the snow. Kristoff had lended Hans a pair of ice harvesting clothing that would keep him warm enough up in the mountains, but of course Hans refused to wear the hat.

"You're going to have to wear it soon you know, it's only gonna get colder and colder from here." Said Kristoff as he continued to guide Sven through the woods.

"I am not wearing that ridiculous thing." Retaliated Hans as he continued to enjoy the cool breeze and the white snow.

"We'll see about that _pretty boy_." Said Kristoff rolling his eyes. "So tell me, how did Elsa take your birthday present this morning?"

"I don't know, I only asked Gerda to deliver them when she had a chance." Shrugged Hans.

"You hoping she likes them?" Asked Kristoff with a smirk.

"Yeah we'll see, I mean who knows— _Hey!_" Said Hans suddenly as he glared at Kristoff. "They're just a friendly token of flowers for her birthday okay! They mean nothing about— you know—"

"Yeah, _suuurree_." Chuckled Kroatoff. "You're going to have to tell her eventually you know?"

"And what if I don't?" Asked Hans as he raised his eyebrow up.

"Trust me you're going to have to eventually. We didn't just hike up to the tallest fjord this morning for nothing, it's obvious you wanted to show her your truly care about her."

"What are you some kind of _love expert?_" Asked Hans with annoyance.

"You can say something like that." Smirked Kristoff as he suddenly pulled a hard right turn which caused Hans to scream and almost fall of the sleigh. "All right we're here." Announced Kristoff as he jumped off the sleigh and into the spacious snow that surrounded them.

"Geez! Can you give me a little warning or something next time—" Hans became speechless as he realized what he was seeing.

Hans stood up on his feet as he brushed himself off and was surprised to see where they had arrived in a spacious mountain that had no sign of civilian life anywhere. The air was definitely a lot colder than what he expected and everytime he breathed he could see the cold air and there was silence, nothing but pure silence.

"Whoa." Muttered Hans under his breath as he jumped off the sleigh and adjusted the bag of tools he was carrying on his back. "Heads up!" Yelled Kristoff as he threw a large pitchfork to Hans which he caught easily.

"What's this for?" Asked Hans.

"Come on, follow me. I'm only going to explain this once and then you're on your own so pay attention." Said Kristoff as he and Sven made their way rapidly towards further into the spacious mountain. Hans quickly ran to catch up to Kristoff.

"It's really quiet up here." Said Hans as he continued to gaze at the emptiness around him. "Nothing but pure snow."

"That's the best place for ice harvesting." Replied Kristoff. "The quieter the place the better the ice, remember that."

They walked further ahead and Hans only seemed to be more amused as the white snow completely overcame his vision that he couldn't even see Arendelle anymore. "Stop." Said Kristoff suddenly as he stuck his arm and stopped Hans from waking any further. Hans confused by Kristoff's sudden arm looked down at his feet where he realized that he was about to step on thin ice.

"We're here." Said Kristoff as he took his bag off his back and knelt down to retrieve his tools. "Grab the small pitchfork and the ice adze and pay close attention, I'm going to be breaking the ice into large pieces and shoving them down to you. You're going to be in charge of breaking the ice in 3 feet from width to length. Try to keep it as straight as possible and stack them on top of the sleigh."

"Okay, seems simple enough." Said Hans.

Kristoff chuckled. "Not so fast hot shot, first we gotta break the whole ice."

"Break the whole ice?" Asked Hans.

"Yup." Said Kristoff as he grabbed a long rope and began to tie it around his waist. "First we gotta go all the way to middle of the ice and use a ice saw and run it across, back and forth until we have parallel lines."

Kristoff walked over to Hans and began to tie the rope tightly around his waist this time which caused Hans to hiss. "Normally I do this alone and tied to Sven, but usually this is done with another companion."

"We're both going out there??" Asked Hans.

"Nope." Smirked Kristoff as he shoved Hans to the thin ice. "You are."

Hans quickly caught his balance as he stood still in fear. "Me!? I don't know how to do this!"

"Come on it's easy!" Retaliated Kristoff as he backed further away to stay out of the ice. "You won't fall in if you keep your feet steady and light. But in case you do fall ill be right here to pull you back in."

Hans nervously gulped as he turned his attention to the ice that surrounded him. "Anytime now pretty boy!" Exclaimed Kristoff from far away. Hans nervously licked his lips and inhaled as he started walking slowly towards the middle of the ice.

Every small step Hans would takenhe could hear the ice beneath his feet echo. Soon enough however he made it and began to use the large ice saw where he began to do as Kristoff had instructed.

"That's it, nice and steady! Make sure you stay in a straight line!" Yelled Kristoff as he continues to hold the rope with steady hands. Hans was already heaving and was beginning to sweat by the large and heavy ice saw as he continued to rub the large roll back and forth, trying to keep the straightest line possible.

Hans was now at the very end where he was sawing the last row. Even he was surprised by how far he had gotten. "Perfect, make sure it lines up parallel like the rest and we should be good!" Yelled Kristoff as he continued to guide him with the rope.

Right as Hans finished the final row the ice beneath his feet began to crack. "All right now run!" Yelled Kristoff.

Hans gasped as his eyes widened. "What!?"

"Run! Run back to me, hurry!" Yelled Kristoff. Hans didn't wait another second as he quickly picked up his feet and ran towards Kristoff as fast as he could. The ice beneath his feet following him with every step he took. "Jump!" Yelled Kristoff.

Hans with as much strength he could joint up did as he was told and jumped right before the ice caught up to him. Kristoff then with his own strength used the rope to pull him in the snow land.

_"Uff!" _They Exclaimed in union as they collided with each other.

_CRASH! _The ice shattered into large and small pieces and was floating in cold water. "Perfect! Great job." Said Kristoff as he stood up on his feet and stuck his hand out for Hans.

Hans pulled his head out from the snow as he began to spit the white from his mouth. "_Pah! _You could have warned me _pah!_ Before you know!" Said Hans taking his hand.

"Well where's the fun in that." Chuckled Kristoff as he helped Hans up to his feet. "All right, lets get to work then."

And so the two men spent the morning ice harvesting, Kristoff took the more laborious task and would break the ice into pieces while Hans would measure and chip the ice as straight as neat as possible into 3 feet.

Hours passed by and the sun was starting to rise. The men were loading the last of the large ice blocks in an already piled up back of the sleigh. "You know you're not bad for a beginner." Said Kristoff dragging the large ice on his back. "I mean your cuts a little shaky but you can improve."

"Thanks? I guess." Said Hans furrowing his eyebrows as he helped Kristoff load the ice on top of the sleigh. "I do admit that it's actually quite fun, makes the day go by faster."

Kristoff pulled a stansport bota wine bag that was full of water which he drank then gave to Hans to drink as they leaned back in the sleigh and admired the beautiful skies above the snow. "Can I ask you something?" Asked Hans.

"Sure, why not." Replied Kristoff as he took a carrot from his bag and began to eat and share with Sven.

"How long .. have you been an orphan?"

The question made Kristoff freeze in his spot as he gave the remainder of his carrot to Sven. He took his time answering the question as he continued to stare out to the skies, never meeting Hans eyes.

"Why do you assume I am an orphan?" Asked Kristoff as he continued to stare out to the skies.

Hans nervously swallows before responding. "I heard rumors when I was serving my time in the Southern Isles that Anna has began to court an ice harvester with no family, of course they were just rumors but I never heard you talk about your family, or anyone close for that matter, besides Anna of course."

Kristoff pressed his lips and slowly breathed in. "I've been on my own as long as I could remember. The only one I can recall that has been by my side my whole life has been Sven." Kristoff gently scratched Sven's head.

"I've gone from orphanage to orphanage for many years, I always got kicked out for getting into fights with other kids or because they never accepted a reindeer. So I kinda lived on my own from town to town for many years, trying to survive each day. One day a man by the name of _Isak _saw me stealing carrots from a store."

"Carrots?" Asked Hans raising his eyebrows.

"It's good for the bone and fills you up, anyways. The store manager started to chase me around the store and demanded I give him the carrots. Isak was nice enough to pay the carrots himself. He was a good man, he took me to a place where a lot of ice harvesters would go, there I quickly managed to just follow them around I guess."

"They didn't mind?" Asked Hans.

"Nah, they gave me a couple of _krones _for helping them out throughout the day and that was that, I bought some things here and there but for the most part it was for survival."

"How old were you?"

"Nine." Snickered Kristoff. "Anyways, I took up ice harvesting with them and eventually seperated after I followed a family running through the woods that was leaving ice behind."

"Elsa and Anna, with their parents?"

Kristoff nodded. "Yup, the trolls took me in that day and the rest is history I suppose."

Hans smirked. "So you never met your mother or your father?"

Kristoff inhaled. "I honestly don't know, I _do_ know that the earliest memory I have is of a woman, a blonde woman with my hair color with brown eyes."

"Your mother?" Asked Hans.

"Could be, but I do know that I am a _Sami_. At least that's what I've always been identified as from orphanages and in my birth certificate and the clothes that I was left with in the bag they found me in. And the woman I remember did look like me, like a Sami. So I don't know, who knows at this point."

"You never seen your people around at all? Sami?"

Kristoff shook his head. "No, I never have. Never really cared to find out honestly."

Hans nodded his head as they became quiet again. Now he knew why Anna loved Kristoff, he was a good man. A brute? Yes, but he cared. He loves Anna and Anna loves him and it didn't matter if he was a royal or not.

"Come on, let's load the rest of the ice and get going." Said Kristoff.

—

"_Ugh! _This is so much paperwork!!! How do you deal with all this!?" Exclaimed Anna as she slammed her head on the desk rather hard. "Oww.."

Elsa signed another document and stacked it on top of the already large piles of paper she and Anna had already gone through. "Maybe we should take a 30 minute break." Sighed Elsa as she dropped her pen and leaned back against the chair, slowly massaging her the temples on her forehead. "I mean we've caught up with a lot, we're about halfway done, and it's all thanks to you, thank you for volunteering to help me Anna."

Anna smiled at Elsa. "Of course I'll help! I'm second in command of course, I just can't believe you do all this paperwork almost on a daily schedule."

Elsa smirked and shrugged. "It's a Queens duty unfortunately."

"Speaking of Queens duty, why don't we make it a duty to go get some tea and enjoy some relaxing time outside in the balcony." Said Anna as she rose to her feet and stuck her hand out for Elsa to receive.

Elsa giggled as she took her hand in Anna's. "Well if you insist."

They walked over to the balcony where they each took a seat and began to talk and laugh with one another. Soon enough came in Gerda with two cups of teas and some bread.

"So, you sure seemed flustered from the flowers Hans got for you." Smirked Anna as she took the cup of tea from the tray.

Elsa smiled and blushed as she continued to stare at her own tea that she was slowly stirring. "I admit, they were lovely."

"Which part, the flowers or the words?" Asked Anna as she took a sip of her tea.

Elsa sighed as ser her spoon down. "Both."

Anna erupted into giggles. "He seems to really like you."

Elsa snickered. "What makes you say that?"

Anna presses her lips as she contemplated telling her or not. "You can just tell, afterall you two were betrothed to one another."

"Means morning, Anna." Said Elsa as she shook her head. "Besides we have other things to worry about."

"But are you denying you feel something for him?" Asked Anna.

"Not at all, in fact I feel it more now, almost a reassurance of it." Said Elsa admittedly.

Anna coughed up her tea as she began to gasp for air again. "You-you do!?" Yelled Anna.

Elsa smiled. "Yes .. I can honestly admit that I've fallen for him. And I'm tempted to tell him soon but .. not now, he needs to prove himself to Arendelle."

"Umm hello, and to _me!"_ Said Anna in disbelief.

Elsa smiled at Anna as she giggled and put her hand on top of hers. "Especially you sis."

—

"Okay Eugene now a little more to the left.." said Rapunzel as she gave instructions to the famous Flynn Ryder who pushed a heavy ice sculpture to the end of the room. "Perfect! What do you think auntie Iduna, will this spot work??"

"That'll do just perfect." Smiled Iduna as she helped the maids spread out the table sheets. "But Rapunzel my dear, shouldn't you start getting ready? You don't want your cousins to see you all sweaty now do you?"

Rapunzel lifted up her armpit and curled her nose. "_Uff! _You're right auntie, come on Eugene let's go shower."

Iduna covered her mouth in giggles. "You're just like your mother Rapunzel."

Eugene stretched out his back and made his way over to Rapuznel. "Together? Whoa blonde, didn't know you were in the mood now—"

"Eugene!" Hissed Rapunzel with a embarrased grin.

Iduna covered her mouth and giggled. "Go on you two, but don't take too long or you'll miss out on the —"

"PARTY!" Exclaimed the magical snowman as he ran across the giant hall with little Kai and Gerda following along. "Oooh I LOVE parties! Wait till Elsa and Anna know about this—"

"No Olaf!" Said the brunette princess suddenly as she ran forward and clasped her hand in in his mouth. "This is a surprise party for Elsa so you can't say anything okay??"

"Elsa can't know??" Said the innocent little snowman.

"No, Elsa can't know Olaf." Sighed Rapunzel.

"Oh okay, well what about Hans and Kristoff!" Said Olaf as excitingly as he pointed to the doors where it just so happened that two ice harvesters stepped in.

"Ah, there you are, been looking for you two love birds." Said Eugene as he approached his two comrades with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "_Uff! _You two smell like Kristoff combined."

Hans snickered while Kristoff only glared at him. "Shut it." He said as he passed through all the amazing decorations and foods that were being set out. "Whoa, smells good, looks good too."

"I'm glad." Giggled Iduna as she approached her daughters ice harvester. "How did you two enjoy your trip, didn't get lost did you?"

"Eh, well I almost lost this one, he almost fell in." Said Kristoff smirking at Hans who was engaging in a conversation with Rapuznel and Eugene. "Is Anna here?"

"She's upstairs with Elsa finishing the last batch of the documents from the past three months." Replied Iduna.

"Huh, not bad timing, it's almost four in the afternoon, I suppose I should start getting ready for Elsa's big birthday party."

"I suppose you should." Replied Iduna smiling. "Besides, you would want to leave my daughter hung up to dry as other princes try to court her hand right?"

Kristoff's eyes widened in fear. "Wait hold on! There's _princes_ coming from other kingdoms!? Oh no. No no—"

"Kristoff relax." Laughed Iduna as she gently patted his strong arm. "I was only kidding around with you."

Kristoff let out a shaky breath as he erupted in a nervous chuckle. "_Oh_. Hahah I knew that .. _Ahem. _Anyways, I'm just gonna go and shower. Excuse me."

Iduna laughed as she watched the large goofy ice harvester run up the stairs as he left snow foot prints behind. It was no wonder Anna loved him so much, he was perfect for her in every way.

Iduna turned her attention to Hans who was making his way towards a smiling Iduna. "Well hello Hans, or should I say, ice harvester?"

Hans smiled as he respectfully bowed before Iduna. "Your Majesty, it's an honor to see you again."

"You know Hans, you should really get used to calling me Iduna, your mother does all the time you know." Giggled Iduna.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty— I mean _Iduna_ ... my mother always taught me to be respectful at all times, especially during public."

Iduna smiled. "Maggie was always someone with such high integrity. It's no wonder you turned out like her Hans."

"I wish I could be more like her your majesty. She is a remarkable woman." Smiled Hans.

"Speaking of remarkable." Said Iduna as she lifted her eyebrow up. "The flowers you gave Elsa this morning were quite remarkable themselves."

Hans eyes widened. "I-I didn't think you would actually see that—"

"Hans, it's okay." Giggled Iduna as she gently touched his arms. "She loved them." She whispered.

"She—She did??"

"Oh yes, blue orchids are her favorite and that note you wrote were truly inspiring, almost like your in love with my daughter." Said Iduna winking at her.

Hans cleared his throat and was about to rebuke but Iduna quickly spoke up.

"Now don't try to deny your feelings towards Elsa in front of me Hans." Smirked Iduna. "You and her were promised to each other for a reason. Now don't worry I won't tell her but _you_ should eventually."

Hans cleared his throat. "I suppose your right."

"Mother knows best." Whispered Iduna as she gently tapped his nose. "Your a good man Hans, I trust your love and care for my daughter with my life."

And with that Iduna gently hugged Hans as she made her way back to Rapunzel and Eugene where she would remind them to go shower once again. Hans grinned like a child as he made his way up to his room to ready for the night

—

_Later that afternoon _

"Come on! Come on! We're almost there!" Yelled Anna as she dragged Elsa through the dark halls. The lights were completely out and and there was not a sign of any castle staff anywhere.

"Anna, slow down! It's dark, at least let me shine a snowflake or something." Yelled Elsa as she picked up her dress so she wouldn't trip over. "And why are our evening dresses so fancy? You made me create a new dress from scratch."

"I'll explain everything! Come on hurry!" Yelled Anna even louder as she erupted into laughter like a little child. Elsa could only do what she was told since Anna's strength prevented her from rebuking. "Okay we're here, you ready?" Grinned Anna.

"Ready for what??" Asked Elsa with furrowed eyebrows as she fixed her dress by pulling up on her shoulders so her cleavage wouldn't show.

"Go!" Said Anna as she pushed Elsa through the large doors and into the grand hall.

"Anna! What are you— _oh._"

**"SURPRISE!!!"**

Elsa had been pushed through the doors only to be met with a large multitude of people, her people. And not just her people but her own family, her friends, her servants, her maids and even her own council.

"Happy birthday Elsa!" Exclaimed her two younger siblings and Olaf as they came running into her arms. "We planned this all for you! Do you like it??" Asked Gerda.

Elsa giggled as she hugged Gerda tighter. "I love it." Soon thereafter came Iduna, Agnarr, Kai, Gerda and even General Mattias as they all greeted Elsa with a most welcome and loving happy birthday wishes.

All of Arendelle started a long line as they each greeted their Queen, one by one. The only ones permitted to stand next to Elsa were of course her family and few of the servants and maids who were helping guide the line to their tables where the meals would be served.

Kristoff who had now cleaned up and wore purple breeches with light brown colored vest, followed by a creamy white long sleeve shirt, stood impatiently in front of the large stairs with his hands in his pockets. He would occasionally tap his foot or lean forward with his toes as if he was just waiting his turn.

"Did I miss anything?" Kristoff turned around and followed the voice to see Hans himself who was making his way down the stairs as he finished tightening his purple breeches and a long sleeve shirt, followed by a glorious purple pattern vest and dark shoes.

"Ah there you are, I was wondering when you'd show up." Replied Kristoff. "Not really, they're all just wishing her a happy birthday, these things usually take at least an hour until we get to eat."

"Well she is Queen." Sighed Hans as he folded his hands in front of him and stood with straight posture.

"Do you always have to do that!?"

"Do what??" Replied Hans as he furrowed his eyebrows at him.

"Stand all _royal _and stuff, why can't you just stand like a normal person!" Said Kristoff who was slightly slouching.

Hans smirked and raised his eyebrow. "This _is_ me standing normal."

"No it's not! What kind of a person stands like that all day! Don't you get annoyed after a while!?"

Hans chuckled. "We're raised to always act like royalty. Especially when out in public, annoying I know but I've gotten so used to it that it's just a matter of life. Besides, it's good that the people of Arendelle see that I'm not being too friendly or comfortable around Elsa or her family."

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "I still can't believe you royals have to deal with that everyday."

"Oh enjoy your freedom while you last. After all, you do plan on marrying a _princess_ don't you?" Smirked Hans.

"Yeah I get it, okay?" Retaliated kristoff.

"Ah! There you two are," Said Eugene as he approached his two friends. "I was worrying that you guys would bail out for the night, especially you _handsome. _You wouldn't want to ignore the _Snow Queen _on her birthday, especially after that Shakespearean note you wrote for her."

"Keep it down will ya?" Hissed Hans through his teeth. "We're in the public eye now, you can't be saying those things out loud."

"Ehh, what do I care." Snorted Eugene. "I'm out here tomorrow anyways."

"Wait, you guys are leaving tomorrow? You aren't staying for Christmas??" Asked Kristoff.

"No way mountain man! Blondie and I gotta get back to old moms and pops, they're sick worried about their daughter, say _lady fingers_ if you want you can catch a ride with us, I'm sure your moms is desperate to see you and all."

Hans grew silent as he pressed his lips together. He looked out to see Elsa who was already leaning down and hugging several little children who were wishing her a happy birthday. "Thanks but I don't think right now is the best time, at least until the holidays are over, besides I'd rather let Elsa and her family decide when it's time to go to Corona."

"Suit yourself." Shrugged Eugene. "Anyways I'm starving and I don't feel like standing for an hour while the _Snow Bab__e _says hello to the whole kingdom. Let's go grab a table, I hear the staff went all out."

"Whoa hold on!" Said Kristoff as he pulled Eugene's arm back. "You can't just cut everyone in line!"

"_Pffttt, _Sure I can! I'm a prince, and as a prince I'm allowing two of my friends to come with me, now come!" Said Eugene as he took off.

Kristoff turned around to look at Hans with a surprised expression. "Can he really do that??"

Hans smirked and shrugged. "When you're a prince you can get away with a lot."

And so Hans followed Eugene through the crowd while Kristoff shook his head and quickly ran to catch up to the two.

Elsa was amazed at how beautifully the castle was decorated. Anna had gone all out, which is understatement because she always does. Her people all sat in their respective tables as dinner was passed to everyone in Arendelle. The royal family all sat in front of the great hall where they were being entertained by all kinds of performances, even from other parts of the world.

The food was remarkably delicious and the wine was freshly squeezed to taste in its ultimate perfection. The whole kingdom was happy, children were laughing and playing with each other as if the castle was their own home, little Gerda and Kai were quickly able to make friends with the other small Norwegian children and even Olaf joined in the fun.

"Everything okay?" Asked a grinning Anna with her mouth full of potatoes.

Elsa giggled as she dabbed her napkin on Anna's lips. "Everything is just perfect Anna, thank you."

"Well, it's not all thank to me." Said Anna shrugging. "Everyone helped, mama and papa, Kai and Gerda, Kristoff, even Punzie and Eugene and ... well you know.."

"Who?" Asked Elsa furrowing her eyebrows at Anna who would chuggin her wine, trying to avoid Elsa's questioning. "Who Anna?"

"_Mmmmm, _are you really going to make me say it?" Groaned Anna. Elsa only smirked and raised a questionable eyebrow at Anna. "_Fine. _It was Hans, Hans helped out a lot too .."

Elsa erupted into giggles. "Why was that so hard to say??"

"I just don't like saying it okay! I get a bad taste in my mouth everytime I hear _Westergaards _name." Said Anna pouting as she leaned back and chugged another glass of wine.

Elsa giggled again as she gently caressed Anna's arm. "Regardless, you were the one behind all this, thank you Anna, this means a lot to me and I love you."

Anna smirked and rolled her eyes. "Don't get all cheesy now, hurry up and eat so we can dance!"

"Oh, Anna .." Sighed Elsa. "You know I can't dance—"

"Come on! It doesn't have to be a slow dance, besides you and I have danced before!"

"Barely." Scoffed Elsa. "We only danced once and there's too many people right now .."

"Fine." Sighed Anna. "But I'm going to steal a dance from you one day missy!" Said Anna as she playfully pecked her giggling sisters nose.

"It sure is great to be back, isn't it Agnarr?" Asked Iduna as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It sure is." Smirked Agnarr. Iduna looked up to her husband, it was obvious that he had a concerned expression on his face, she could read his eyes so well. The weird for her however, was that he seemed concerned on her own daughters burthday.

"Agnarr, what's wrong?" She asked.

Agnarr swallowed. "I'm just— you know, pondering about the prophesy and Hans .."

Iduna furrowed her eyebrows. "What about Hans??"

Agnarr sighed. "What if— what if he doesn't stay worthy, Iduna .."

This time Iduna sighed. "Agnarr—"

"Think about Iduna, what if he's temped to take over the throne again? Or worse, betray our daughters, betray Elsa. What if—"

"Agnarr, _enough._" Snapped Iduna quite loudly that it even grabbed Elsa and Anna's attention. Iduna quickly cleared her throat. "I'm sorry my daughters, your father and I are just having a discussion is all." Said Iduna trying to retain her smile to her confused daughters.

Iduna elbow jabbed her husbands rib. "You're mother is right, I wasn't watching my tone again, please forgive us." Said Agnarr trying to come to his wives defense.

"_Oookaaay_, whatever you two say." Shrugged Anna awkwardly as she leaned in to whisper at Elsa's ear. "Looks like papa still hasn't taken the hint."

Elsa snickered. "Guess not."

Iduna turned her attention back to her hudband. "Agnarr please, not right now. It's Elsa's birthday for goodness sake."

"I'm sorry Iduna, please forgive me my love. I'm just so—"

"I know, Agnarr." Sighed Iduna as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Don't you think I'm worried too? But I have trust in the Lord our God that his atonement can apply to everyone, especially Hans. I have faith that he will remain strong."

Agnarr bit his lip nervously as he nodded his head. Iduna could tell there was something else bothering him. "Something else is bothering you isn't there?"

Agnarr looked towards his eldest daughter Elsa who was giggling uncontrollably with Rapunzel and a comedic and silly Anna who was explaining the story of the time she chased a pig throughout the kingdom of Arendelle.

"I don't want to lose her Iduna .. not again, I can't."

Iduna sighed as she lovingly smiled at her husband. "Agnarr, this is _her_ destiny, not ours. Our daughter has become the chosen heir and _Snow Queen _that she was destined to be. Now it's time for us to support her wholeheartedly as she takes on her next journey with her betrothed."

"What if they lose?" Asked Agnarr suddenly with pain, sadness and worry in his voice. Iduna looked at him worryingly as she frowned.

"They won't."

"But what if they don't defeat **them." **

"Then they'll lose, together." Said Iduna boldly as she gripped her husbands hand tight in her palms.

"Look Agnarr." Said Iduna as she gestured towards Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel who were now standing up as they we're joined by Hans, Kristoff and Eugene.

Agnarr smiled as he watched the young adults engage in the most uplifting conversation. They laughed with each other as if there was not a problem in the world going on in that moment.

"They're in this _together._" Said Iduna as she leaned her cheek on her husbands shoulder. "They will _always _have each other back, especially our daughters."

Agnarr smirked as he turned his attention to his wife. "I don't deserve you, you know that?"

"Oh I know, believe me." Smirked Iduna in return as Agnarr erupted into laughter.

"They've become such amazing women like their mother." Sighed Agnarr as he continued to stare at his daughters. "I'm proud of them, I always have been."

Iduna stood on her tippy toes and kissed Agnarr lovingly on his cheek. "We love you papa."

"Wait what, you guys leave tomorrow!? Awwwww come on Punzie." Groaned Anna sadly like a little girl.

"Sorry." Frowned Rapunzel. "But we have to get back before the holidays. My parents are waiting for us, especially my father who I assume is just so eager for me to return."

"We're going to miss you Rapunzel." Said Elsa as she gently took Rapuznels hands in hers. "All of this wouldn't have been possible without your help."

"Hey! I'm standing right here you know!?" Said Eugene as if he was offended.

Elsa giggled. "Yes of course you too Eugene, thank you."

"You know it's a shame you guys aren't going to spend Christmas with us, you guys would love Corona." Said Rapunzel.

"You guys have to come one day." Said Eugene as he put his arms around Kristoff and Hans necks. "The weather is warmer, the booze is fresh, the people _love _to dance and the ladies aren't so bad if you know what I mean, just ask Hans—"

"_Ahem— _so you guys leave early morning?" Asked Hans nervously with a crack in his voice as he tried to change the subject. Anna however was already glaring at him with her arms folded.

"Yup. We got all our things packed up, Maximus and Pascal are ready to depart too— oh Hans, Eugene tells me you would prefer to stay in Arendelle, you sure you wouldn't want to sail back to Corona right now so you can see your mother again? I can arrange that without a problem." Said Rapunzel.

"I'll get there, eventually." Chuckled Hans. "Besides, Queen Iduna informed me that they plan on going to Corona in the beginning of the new year, all of us in fact. Until then, I would prefer to stay and serve Arendelle the best way I can."

"_Hmmmph! _Wise words." Sneered Anna, Elsa only smiled at Hans with helpless eyes of admiration.

"Hans is right, once things settle down a bit we'll be sure to go to Corona as soon as we can." Said Elsa.

"Don't forget we have to see the trolls first." Said Kristoff as he turned his attention to the handsome auburned hair man. "I'm sure they're just _dying_ to finally meet you."

"Me?" Asked Hans with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yup! My crazy _killer _ex boyfriend." Said Anna with sass as she lifted her eyebrow up and folded her arms.

Hans rolled his eyes. As the group of young adults continued to engage in light conversation, the orchestra began to play happy uplifting music in which couples began to take the floor as they skipped in circles and jumped for joy, dancing with happiness.

"Oohh Punzie, Let's go dance!" Said Anna as she took Rapuznels hand and ran to the dance floor. Rapunzel only giggled as she followed along and kicked her heels off.

_Yup, they're definitely related. _Thought Elsa to herself as she giggled. The whole people of Arendelle were dancing beautifully with one another, there was joy, there was laughter and there was friendship in the room.

At times they would hold hands with one another as they circulated the two dancing princesses who were now barefoot as they held hands with each other and skipped around joyfully, picking up they're skirts and laughing uncontrollably.

Eugene and Kristoff watched with enthusiasm as they laughed and clapped at their two sweaty princesses. Before they knew it however, Princess Anna and Princess Rapunzel dragged they're two men to the dance floor, forcefully and with no chance to rebuke.

The multitude of people cheered and clapped in union as they now circled the 4 young adults who were dancing lovingly, skipping around in circles and laughing with each other.

Iduna and Agnarr laughed as they watched Anna take the lead, Anna was a good dancer but Kristoff was a goofy one. Nevertheless Iduna smiled and cheered as she watched the ice harvester dance with her daughter.

She turned her attention to Hans and Elsa who were still standing together as they watched the multitude dance. _Go on my love, dance with him. _Thought Iduna to herself. She knew very well that Elsa was a good dancer, she taught her as a young child but the lessons stopped after the incident.

She grinned as the saw Elsa's foot tap with the musical notes, Elsa had rhythm, all she needed was the extra boost to go out there and dance.

"They're having fun." Said Hans suddenly as he spoke over the loud and joyful people.

"They sure are." Replied Elsa smiling at him.

"Kristoff's steps are a little sideways but still admirable."

Elsa giggled as they both continued to stare at the joyous people. Iduna watched as Hans glanced at Elsa when she wasn't looking and pressed his lips as he stared back out to the people.

Iduna smirked. Hans was being thoughtful, knowing her daughter she knew that her first experience with a man on the dance floor shouldn't be with a whole multitude of people, especially with a very fast dance.

Of course Hans wanted to dance with her and Iduna only assumed Hans was already a talented dancer from what Anna has told him, even she admitted that Hans was the best dancer she had ever danced only to follow up that declaration with a promise to never tell Kristoff.

She smiled lovingly at the two. _Soon enough you'll be dancing with him my dear. _Thought Iduna to herself.

The dance ended and everyone clapped and cheered as the orchestra suddenly changed into a slow melody, perfect for a couples dance.

Hans presses lips again, he didn't know whether to ask or not to instead he spoke the first thing that came to his mind.

"How was your day, Your Majesty?"

Elsa turned to look up at him and smiled. "It was perfect."

"Perfect? Why's that?" Said Hans smirking back at her.

"Well, I awoke to my family singing happy birthday to me."

"Sounds wonderful." Smiled Hans.

"And then I was greeted by the most beautiful flowers."

Hans heart dropped as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah about that .. I didn't know if you liked orchids or not so I apologize if they didn't please you." Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. "Also I'm sorry if I was too _overbearing _in the note, perhaps I went a little overboard but—"

_"Hans." _Said Elsa giggling as she placed her hand on his arm to stop his rambling. "I **loved **them."

Hans eyes widened. "You did??"

"Yes." Smiled Elsa. "Blue orchids are my favorite and your note .. it was perfect, not an ounce of overbearing."

Hans grinned helplessly as he nervously cleared his throat to hide it. "Well I'm— I'm glad then, Your Majesty."

They stood there in silence again as they watched the couples dance through the night, they were surprised to see even King Agnarr and Queen Iduna walking to the dance floor, to which they were welcomed with an enormous applause.

"Wow, your mom is _great _dancer." Said Hans. "It's no wonder she always loved dancing with my mother."

Elsa giggled. "She is an incredible dancer, she used to teach me when I was a child but that was a long time ago."

Hans bit his lip nervously and was about to ask Elsa to dance until ...

"Your majesty." Came the sudden voicr from behind. They turned around to find Kai standing respectfully with his hands behind his back. "It is time to cut the cake."

"Right, of course." Smiled Elsa as she nodded her head to kai. To say the cake was beautiful and majestic was an understatement. Eugene and Kristoff had to refrain Olaf from tackling the large pastry.

"First, a toast!" Said Anna as she made her way to the front of the people, she stood next to her sister and her whole family. "To Queen Elsa."

**"To Queen Elsa." **Said the multitude in union.

"Who is not just a great leader and a great friend but also a great sister." Said Anna.

_"Awwww." _The multitude Exclaimed in union as they clapped and cheered for their royal monarchs. Soon enough the dancing had returned except this time Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Eugene, Kristoff and Hans sat in the table as they shared laughter, joy and even stories together, even from their journey.

And this they did as they enjoyed their final night together.

—

_Thursday_

_December 22nd, 1842_

It was a beautiful snowy morning and the Corona ship along with Hans, Kristoff and Eugene were loading the final suitcases and provisions of Rapunzel and Eugene.

Elsa and Anna were embracing Rapuznel for what seemed to be the twentieth time. "We're going to miss you Punzie." Said Anna as she hugged Rapuznel even tighter.

"Aww, I'm going to miss you too." Replied Rapuznel as she smiled at her cousin.

"Well be sure to sail to Corona as soon as we're able to get things cleared up here." Said Elsa as she pulled of the hug and held Rapuznels hands.

"We'll be waiting for you, until then make sure you two write me!"

"I always write you!" Retaliated Anna.

"I know, but know you two have to keep me updated on a certain handsome red head." Winked Rapunzel to Elsa who only rolled her eyes and chuckled.

The three men were making their way down to the docs. "You know I'm going to miss having our little conversations." Said Eugene as he placed his hands on the shoulders of Hans and Kristoff.

"I think what you really mean is that you'll miss bugging the hell out of us." Smirked Kristoff as he put his hands in his pockets.

Hans chuckled as he rolled up his sleeves. "I gotta agree with him on that, your unbearable sometimes."

"Hey it's part of my charm all right! _Yeesh_, tough crowd with these two." Said Eugene pointing at the two men beside him as they made their way over to the girls. "What do you say blondie, you ready head out?"

"I suppose so." Smiled Rapunzel. She turned around and made her way to her uncle and aunt who she embraced lovingly, especially Agnarr.

"Goodbye auntie Iduna, goodbye Uncle Agnarr, I'll be seeing you two very soon." Smiled Rapunzel.

"Goodbye my child." Said Iduna as she kissed her cheek. "Sail safely and please give a giant hug to those dear parents of yours."

"You'll be giving them yourself soon enough auntie! Don't forget you still have to come to Corona very soon." Grinned Rapunzel.

"Absolutely." Said Agnarr as he stepped forward and gently grabbed Rapuznels shoulders lovingly. "Please Rapunzel, tell your mother that I miss her and love her dearly and that I will be seeing her soon."

Agnarr with one hand holding his cane, reached with his other hand inside his royal suit and pulled out a letter with the name _Arianna _on it. "Please deliver this to her Rapunzel."

Rapunzel smiled. "Of course I will. She turned her attention back to Elsa, Anna, little Kai and Gerda as she said her farewells to them, even giving Kristoff one final hug. She then turned her attention to Hans who stood with his hands respectfully behind his back.

"Goodbye Hans." Said Rapunzel as she hugged the handsome auburned prince. Hans smiled and hugged her back. "Anything you want me to give to your mother??"

Hans sighed. "Yes." He pulled out from his back pocket a letter that read _Mother _on the front. "I suppose she wants to hear from me, if not she'd personally sail to Arendelle herself."

"I'll be sure she gets it." Said Rapunzel as she hugged Hans one final time. "And good luck with Elsa." Whispered Rapunzel to his ear.

Hans snickered amd rolled his eyes.

"Well I suppose I'll see you all very soon, we love you guys very much." Said Rapunzel as she, Eugene, Maximus and Pascal started making their way up to the Corona ship.

"Bye guys! Sail safe!" Exclaimed Anna as she and everyone started waving the royal couple their goodbyes.

"We'll come visit you soon!" Exclaimed Agnarr.

"Hey _lady fingers! _Don't forget about your deal, you have 9 days left to—"

"I GOT IT!" Snapped Hans as he groaned in embarrassment while Kristoff only laughed. And so our heroes watched they're good friends sail back to Corona.

_Later that afternoon _

"You know you actually have a great career as an ice harvester." Said Kristoff as he and Hans returned back after a long day in the snowy mountains.

"I'm not sure whether to take that as an insult or a compliment." Sighed Hans as he started to unload the heavy ice to each customers home.

"Hey I mean it!" Said Kristoff as he set a large ice block down in front of the porch. "You're pretty good for a beginner, and that's saying something."

"Thanks? I guess .. I mean it's not bad, but here's something that I'm still trying to figure out." Said Hans as he placed the final block of ice on top of the other.

"What's that?" Asked Kristoff as he headed back to the sleigh to pull out the a paper for the customers to sign.

"It seems your the only one in the ice harvesting business, you haven't hired any others??"

"I haven't really seen the point to hiring when I get to do this myself, it's my passion." Replied Kristoff.

"Well you probably should soon." Said Hans to Kristoff as the door opened to a Norwegian woman who recognized Kristoff and headed back inside to grab her money.

"Why?" Scoffed Kristoff. "I don't need help."

"Uhh, yes you do." Retaliated Hans. "You're going to joining the Arendelle royal army soon remember? If you want to impress Anna's father then your going to have to give it one hundred percent."

Kristoff groaned as he handed the paper and pen for the woman to sign. "I know, I know ... ugh, you're probably right."

"I'm always right." Said Hans as he leaned his back on the sleigh with a giant smirk on his face.

Kristoff rolled his eyes and made his way down to Hans. "Yeah, sure you are mister conceited." They made their way into the sleigh as Sven started pulling them to through the kingdom to deliver the rest. "Come on, let's deliver the rest of these and get going."

—

Elsa and Anna were enjoying their daily afternoon tea except this time they weren't alone. They were joined with little brown haired Gerda and their mother Iduna. Anna giggled every time she saw her little sister fix the top of her braided hair and pull in her dress uncomfortably, it was obvious that Gerda was not accustomed to wearing such nice royal dresses.

"Don't worry Gerda, it took me a long time to get accustomed to fancy dresses too. But you look like a beautiful princess." Smiled Anna.

"I do?" Grinned Gerda shyly.

"Absolutely." Said Elsa grinning at her as she pinched her cheek lovingly. "Exactly what a Princess should look like."

Gerda grinned innocently as she looked up to her mother who was only smiling down at her. They continued their afternoon tea as daughters and mother and were enjoying every second of their time.

As time went on they soon turned around to see none other than two men laughing with each other as they made their return with an already empty sleigh that had delivered all the ice for the day.

"_Ahem, _good morning your majesties." Said Hans as he respectfully bowed before the four royal women.

"Good morning Mr. Westergaard." Responded the four ladies in union. Anna with a bit of sass of course.

"Did did the delivery go smooth like it was planned?" Asked Elsa.

"Yup, in fact we got a lot done quicker than what I had intended. This guy right here is a natural." Said Kristoff pointing to Hans who only rolled his eyes.

"Hmmmmm." Said Anna suddenly as she began to smirk. Hans and Kristoff looked each other nervously as they waited for her. "I think I just found the perfect penance for Hans."

Kristoff and Hans nervously swallowed and Elsa only raised her eyebrows up very questioning. "And what's that?" Asked Elsa curiously.

Anna smirked darkly at Hans. "You're penance shall be that you will be working with Kristoff as an ice harvester from now on."

**"What!?" **Exclaimed the two men in union.

"_Actually_ that's not such a bad idea, Anna." Said elsa as she joined her sisters side in admiration. "Yes, let's do that then, from now on Hans will be your second in command when it comes to ice harvesting Kristoff, that is until we figure something out. You still have to join the army next year too you know?"

"I know, I know .." groaned Kristoff. "Okay fine, he can be an ice harvester then."

"As if I had a choice." Pouted Hans.

"You don't have a choice mister!" Retaliated Anna. "Besides, it'll keep you busy so we aren't on top of you 24 hours a day."

Hans and Kristoff snickered at Anna's last sentence causing her to roll her eyes in disgust. "_Ugh_, grow up you two!"

Elsa and Iduna giggled at the two men. "Well anyways, we're gonna get going." Said Kristoff as he and Hans headed back into the castle.

Anna turned around to her giddy mother and sister with a annoyed face.

—

_"Hiyah! Hiyah! Hiyah!" _Kristoff and Hans were just about to head into the kitchen when they heard the sounds of what seemed a little boy struggling.

With they're eyebrows pressed together in confusion, the two men walked to the corner of the halls where they found General Mattias and little Kai fencing in what seemed an innocent sword fight with wooden swords as Agnarr watched happily with his hand resting on top of his cane.

"Hiyah! Whoaaaa—" Exclaimed Kai as general Mattias struck the wooden sword on his leg which caused him to slip on the floor.

General Mattias quickly jumped and caught the young boy just in time before he landed on his back. "_Phew_! Thanks Mattias." Said Kai as he quickly rose to his feet.

Mattias chuckled. "Remember young prince, always keep your feet secured and never have them together or that will backfire on you."

"He's right you know." Said Hans. They each turned their attention to the two men approaching them. "When you keep your feet locked it'll always prevent you from falling."

General Mattias cleared his throat. "Yes of course, what Mr. Westergaard said is true."

Hans gave Kristoff a look but Kristoff wasn't sure what to do. Suddenly Hans nudged his side.

"Ow! Okay, okay, Yeesh.." Kristoff nervously cleared his throat as he faced the General. "Umm General Mattias, may I speak to you please? Alone.

"Of course." Said Mattias as he threw the wooden sword at Hans to which he caught easily. "Mr. Westergaard, will you spare a few of your minutes and fence with Prince Kai?"

"Of course." Said Hans as he began to approach Kai, meanwhile Kristoff and Mattias made their way around the corner so they could be alone.

"Now, what can I do for you Mr. Bjorman."

Kristoff took a deep breath. "I wanted to join the army sir."

General Mattias eyebrows rose slightly in surprise. "The army?"

"Yes, the army. I've decided that it's something I need to do and I would like to—"

"Kristoff." Chucked Mattias as he interrupted the large ice harvester with a friendly pat to his arm. "Are you only doing this because King Agnarr suggested it?"

Kristoff's eyes widened in surprise. "Princess Anna told me." Said General Mattias.

Kristoff Sighed. "Yes I am, but I'm doing it because I love Anna and I want to show her that I am willing to give everything I love and hold valuable for her."

Mattias pressed his lips and nodded. "I understand, but most of my men who are enrolled join because they are trying to bring honor to their families or fathers who served in the military as well. Or they join because it's something they truly desire to do."

Kristoff nodded and looked down to his feet.

"But, if you truly are doing this for Princess Anna then I at least want you to come out and watch us for a day."

Kristoff eyes brightened. "Yes— yeah absolutely I'll be there." Said Kristoff."

"Just so that you can get an idea of what happens on a day to day basis." Said Mattias as he smiled at Kristoff.

"Should I come tomorrow then??"

Mattias shook his head. "No, my men are currently on vacation so they can spend time with their families due to the holidays."

"Oh, right of course."

"First thing Sunday morning." Said Mattias as he excused himself and headed back down the hall.

"S-Sunday morning?" Asked Kristoff.

General Mattias turned around. "Why yes, it's the first day of the New Year."

—

_Wednesday _

_December 23rd, 1842_

"All rise." Said the holy father to the people. Elsa, Anna, Agnarr, Iduna along with little Kai and Gerda sat in front of the row of people elegantly as they waited for Kai and Gerda to be called upon.

It was Kai and Gerdas royalty christening, all of Arendelle had come, even a few neighboring Norwegian Kingdoms. The youngest children of Queen Iduna and King Agnarr would be given the official title of _Prince Kai and Princess Gerda of Arendelle._

Hans and Kristoff sat together within the large crowd of commoners as they watched the ordinance take place. Soon enough the pastor finally permitted Elsa to bring her siblings up to the podium to which he then washed and consecrated their heads, washing and anointing blessings.

"What's with the washing? Seems a little weird." Whispered Kristoff to Hans.

"It represents the cleansing of sin." Whispered Hans back to Kristoff.

"Cleansing?"

Hans nodded. "As a royal you are expected to keep the law of God as well as the law of the land. You are to be a Christlike exampler to you're people and serve in every way possible. To continually seek inspiration from God as he has given you the right to be a royal in his great work."

Kristoff blinked surprisingly then sneered. "Sounds poetic."

"I didn't make up the rules." Shrugged Hans as the man turned their attention back where Elsa stood next to her siblings as the father finished reading a verse in the Bible.

_"Go ye therefore, and teach all nations, baptizing them in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Teaching them to observe all things whatsoever I have commanded you: and, lo, I am with you alway, even unto the end of the world."_

Elsa smiled proudly as she turned around to her siblings who were kneeling down before her and declared to the whole communion:

"On this day I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, name you _**Kai Runeard Andersen **and **Gerda Yelena Andersen**, Prince and Princess of Arendelle."_

Kai and Gerda looked up shyly at their sister who was smiling proudly at them both.

"May your days be blessed forever." Said Elsa lovingly. "Rise." She commanded to the two as they rose to their feet and turned around where they were met with thunderous applause and cheer as they praised the new prince and Princess of Arendelle.

_**"All hail Prince Kai and Princess Gerda of Arendelle, all hail!"**_

And so the people of Arendelle cheered for the prince and princess, all while Elsa smiled lovingly at her people as they continued to cheer for Kai and Gerda and then she saw Hans who was clapping and smiling at her.

She smiled back because it reminded her of the time she saw him at her coronation.

—

_Later that afternoon _

Hans couldn't believe it. "Another celebration? Three days in a row?? Geez! You Arendellians really go all out don't you?" Said Hans as he and Kristoff made their way through the large crowd.

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'm sure you guys in the Southern Isles have celebrations too, don't you?"

Hans shrugged his shoulders. "Rarely, if we do have celebrations it's either to celebrate my fathers, mothers or even my oldest brothers birthday. But they're mostly all political."

"Yeesh, you guys sound like such a gloomy and depressing kingdom."

Hans sighed and frowned. "You have no idea ..."

The celebration continued on and as predicted came dancing, loads of food and even music. Children dancing in circles and couples slow dancing to beautiful music.

Many respected royals from the neighboring Norwegian kingdoms recognized the Southern Isles prince and would often whisper with each other. Hans wasn't surprised, he expected this.

"You have some nerve to show your face here again!" Said a royal woman suddenly from a royal Norwegian neighboring kingdom. Hans didn't know what to say as he was about to let her shout at him until General Mattias stepped forward.

"Your Highness, I respectfully ask that you may leave Mr. Westergaard alone." Said Mattias, and so the women did.

"Thanks." Said Hans to Mattias who only nodded at him.

Time went on and Hans chuckled as he watched his large ice harvester friend be dragged around by Anna. He knew Anna was a good dancer, he should know since he himself had danced with her.

He smiled at the couple as they danced beautifully yet flawed together. Suddenly like a familiar gust of cool wind hit his heart, he turned to his left to see Elsa just on the other side smiling and giggling at Anna and Kristoff. Admiring her little sister and how much she loved Kristoff.

Hans stared at the Queen, drowned in love. She was beautiful in every way and everything she did to even breathing was perfect in his eyes.

_I want to dance with you .._

Hans cleared his throat as he stood straight and prepared to make his way over to her until—

"Hans!" Called out the childish little snowman. "Everyone is dancing, can you believe that?? Everyone seems so happy and beautiful!"

Hans stared at Elsa who only smiled under the beautiful light of the castle. "Yes, very beautiful .." he muttered.

"Well I'll see you later Hans!" Said Olaf as he ran back into the crowd.

_I'll ask her next time .._

—

_Thursday _

_Christmas Eve_

_December 24th, 1842_

Hans doors to his room barged open and in came running prince Kai and Princess Gerda as they began to jump on the bed of a snoring Hans.

"Wake up Hans!" Exclaimed the giddy children in union. "It's Christmas! Wake up!"

"_Huh?_" Said Hans as he peeked his head out from his pillow. His eye vision was going in circles as the children continued to jump up and down.

"Children!" Said Iduna as she ran inside and picked Gerda and Kai off from Hans. "You should _never _run into someone's room unannounced, apologize to Hans!"

"Oh, it's okay Your Majesty, no worries." Said Hans as he stood up. "I have many nephews and nieces so I know what it's like to be waken up by excited children."

"Nevertheless you should still never do that, understand you two?" Said Iduna to her children.

"We were just doing What Elsa told us to do!" Retaliated Kai.

Hans smile faded away. "Wait, what. Elsa sent you here??"

"Kai! Gerda!" Exclaimed Elsa as she ran into Hans room. "I said you can tell Hans about the _Yule Bell_, not to wake him up!"

"_Oooohhhh_" said the children in union.

Hans shook his head and chuckled. "No worries Your Majesty, I am honored that you had thought to remind me of this .. what is it again? Some bell??"

"It's the the annual gathering of the Yull bell!" Exclaimed an excited Anna as she popped her head inside the room. "Every Christmas morning we ring the Yule bell to welcome the holidays!"

Anna excitingly ran down the hall skipping, jumping and even doing cartwheels. It didn't take long enough for Kai and Gerda to follow their sister and join in on the fun.

"Wow, she seems excited." Said Hans with a surprised expression of his face.

"She just really loves Christmas and practically every other thing that involves a celebration with our people." Said Elsa smiling at Hans. It wasn't until Iduna cleared her throat that she realized that she had been staring too long.

_"Ahem, _well I guess I'll go make sure the rest of my children aren't causing a chaos, if you'll excuse me." Said Iduna as she quickly curtsied and left the room leaving Hans and Elsa completely alone.

Elsa bit her lip nervously to which she quickly followed her mothers example. _"Ahem, _yes I better go get ready myself, anyways I hope that you will join us Hans, it's a very special day in Arendelle."

"Will there be food afterwards?" Smirked Hans.

Elsa giggled. "Yes, there will be a complimentary breakfast served for everyone."

"You Arendellians really love to celebrate life don't you?" Chuckled Hans.

Elsa shrugged. "It's just the holidays. Believe me we aren't always like this. But yes, we love to keep the castle gates open."

Hans smiled at her. "I would love to go, I'll see you there Your Majesty." Said Hans. Elsa smiled and curtsied as she left his room.

Right as Hans was about to curl back in bed Elsa popped her head back in his room. "Oh, one more thing. Kristoff asked if you could help him raise the Yule bell up to the castles tower."

"Uhh, sure I don't see why not." Smirked Hans as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Good." Said Elsa smiling at him. "Gerda brought you your clothes." Said Elsa as as she excused herself once again. In walked Gerda into Hans room with a pair of dark breeches and light blue jacket followed by a dark top hat.

"Here you are." Said Gerda as she placed the clothes on his bed. Hans stared at the weird clothing in disbelief as if he was staring at a unknown species of animal.

"I'm not wearing that.." Said Hans with furrowed eyebrows and a offended expression.

"Oh quit your whining." Said Gerda as she stood Hans up to his feet and pushed him to the curtains where he can undress. "Dress." She commanded.

Hans sighed heavily. "You know Gerda, I can manage and dress without your supervision."

"Sorry, Princess Anna's orders." Said Gera.

"Of course .." Sighed Hans as he slapped his forehead and began to unbutton his shirt.

—

"There you are! Come on, we go out in 5 minutes!" Said Kristoff as he walked over to Sven and the sleigh that was carrying the large Yule bell.

Hans walked with grimace as he uncomfortably pulled on his sleeves while at the same time trying to fix the wedgie that was staring on his crotch. "If this is Anna's way of cruel torture than I give her props."

Kristoff snickered as he watched Hans struggle with the clothes. "_Aaggghhh! _Who wears stuff like this!?" Growled Hans.

The castle gates began to open and soon enough there was a huge crowd of Arendellians people heading inside the castle. Families were singing Christmas carols while children skipped and jumped in excitement while also playing in the snow.

"So we just wait then??" Asked Hans.

"Yes, that is until we're giving the signal to bring the Yule Bell in, then we're going to raise it up to the tower and drop the rope to Elsa and Anna where they will ring it."

"Sounds easy enough." Shrugged Hans as he and Kristoff continued to look at the many multitude of people surrounding the castle.

They waited until sure enough the great castles doors opened and out came Elsa and Anna holding hands as they sang a beautiful song about _Ringing in the seasons._

Hans heart exploded at seeing the beautiful dark blue dress Elsa had come out with. Full of diamonds with a beautiful fur to cover the back of her neck and long blue cape. She looked stunning which was an understatement because she always looked stunning_. _

Agnarr, Iduna along with Kai and Gerda shortly followed thereafter as they waved at their people. All of them were matching in blue Christmas apparel.

The multitude clapped, cheered and praised their royal monarchs as they began to sing with them and Hans couldn't help but stare in amazement. Never in his life had he ever met a kingdom that respected and loved their Queen and her family.

"All right we're up, let's go." Said Kristoff as he started tugging on Sven. Hans took a deep breath and followed Kristoff through the crowd and to his surprise there were no dirty glares given to him, instead they smiled with joy as the little children pointed up to the Yule bell.

Elsa and her family smiled at the two men who were bringing in the Yule bell and Elsa couldn't help but grin at Hans. He looked absolutely adorable in his blue jacket, especially when she could tell that he wasn't a fan of the attire, especially with that top hat.

They looked up with wander as the Yule bell was being raised up to the top by Hans and Kristoff who secured it tightly and as expected the rope was thrown to the royal family.

Elsa and Anna couldn't contain their excitement as they each member of the family grabbed an end of the rope and pulled down unleashing the beautiful noise through Arendelle.

The people clapped and cheered and Hans could only stare in awe himself as he watched such a lovely people.

_Is this how heaven is like? _Thought Hans to himself.

"Now a bad view huh?" Said Kristoff as he nudged Hans arm.

"Let the holidays begin!" Exclaimed Elsa with glee. Everyone cheered again.

"No, not a bad view at all." Said Hans with a giant grin on his face as he continued to stare at the beautiful Queen.

—

_Corona_

"Your majesty." Came the voice by a lady servant as she knocked on the door and respectfully entered Queen Magdalias room.

"Yes?" Smiled Queen Magdalia.

"King Frederic and Queen Arianna wish to invite you to join them for breakfast."

Magdalia smiled. "It would be my honor."

Making her way down the grand hall, Magdalia was greeted by loving embraces by the Queen and King.

"Merry Christmas Maggie!" Exclaimed Arianna as she wrapped her arms around Maggie as if they were teenagers again.

_"Uff! _Merry Christmas Maggie .. boy I forgot how strong you are." Giggled Magdalia as she wrapped her arms around Arianna.

"Arianna dear, now let's not break poor Maggie." Chuckled Frederic. _"Fröhliche Weihnachten."_

"Thank you Frederic, likewise." Said Magdalia as she curtsied. "And thank you both so much for making me feel at home.

"This _is _your home Maggie." Said Arianna as she cupped her cheeks. "This place will always be your home."

The royals sat on the grand table, ready to enjoy a grand breakfast prepared for them, so much food that it was enough for two to three more other people.

"I hope **she **will be joining us." Said Frederic.

"Oh she will, I already sent for her." Said Arianna as she took a seat next to Maggie. "Now, who would like to say grace?"

"I will, if I may?" Said Maggie to which the king and Queen agreed. "They took each other by hand as Magdalia began to offer up beautiful words to God.

_"And we ask also Father, that thou may bless our children. _

_Please bless Hans, bless Elsa, Anna and above all. Please bless Rapunzel and Eugene that they may come home safely."_

"King Frederic! Queen Arianna!" Came the sudden shout from the captain of the royal guard as he barged in the grand hall where Magdalia and Arianna jumped at the sound.

"What is it??" Demanded King Frederic with a little annoyance in his tone.

"A ship from Corona has returned Your Majesty and—"

"That is the ship that we had sent to Arendelle, what seems to be the big deal??"

"It hasn't returned alone Your Grace .. Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene are aboard the ship .."

Ariannas eyes widened, her heart dropped as did Magdalia who only stared at her dear friend in disbelief.

Frederics mouth hung open in shock and befor rhe could even say anything his wife immediately jumped to her feet and took off to the docks where Magdalia and Agnarr were following behind.

Sure enough, Rapunzel and Eugene were being lead down by the Corona crew back to Corona land.

"_Phew! _It is nice to be home!" Exclaimed Eugene as he stretched his arms and back.

Arianna stopped midway as she squinted to see the ship and sure enough Rapunzel was their woth Eugene. "Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel turned to look at her mother and gleamed. "Mother!"

Immediately Arianna took off and ran towards Rapunzel as her daughter did the same. They were both met with an enormous embrace to which they both cried tears of happiness.

"Oh Rapunzel, how I've missed you!" Exclaimed Arianna as she cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead repeatedly. Shortly thereafter came King Frederic running and stopped to stare at his little girl.

"Daddy .." smiled Rapunzel as she cried more and embraced her father.

"Oh Rapunzel .." Sighed the king as he embraced his daughter in return.

The Princess of Corona finally had returned home, the word spread like wildfire and the whole multitude of Corona surrounded their royal monarchs as they cheered and praised their Crown Princess.

"What did I tell ya old Freddy, I told you I would bring her back safely didn't I— whoa!"

"Oh thank you Eugene!" Exclaimed Arianna as she wrapped her arms tightly around her son in law. "We missed you so much, don't you forget it."

"Awww, thanks mama." Said Eugene as he hugged the woman he considered to be his mother.

Frederic approaches Eugene gracefully with his hands behind his back. "Eugene .. thank you. You kept your promise."

"Always do pops!" Exclaimed Eugene as he hugged his serious father in law to which Rapunzel, Arianna and Magdalia giggled.

"Rapunzel .. you look more beautiful everyday." Said Maggie as she approached the brunette.

"Magdalia! Oh it's so nice to see you again!" Said Rapunzel as she hugged the Southern Isles Queen. "You're son Hans is doing amazing Magdalia!"

Magdalia's eyes widened as they filled with tears. "He is??"

"Oh Magdalia .. you raised such a perfect gentleman. He helped us throughout our journey this whole time! He saved us from starvation and pirates and—"

"Wait hold on, pirates!?" Exclaimed Fredric as the people of Corona murmured.

"Yes! We we were ambushed by pirates but Hans and Kristoff saved us! He even helped find auntie Iduna and uncle Agnarr and—"

"Who, Rapuznel slow down." Said Arianna this time. Her eyebrows furrowing in a surprised expression. "What are you talking about??"

That's when Rapuznel realized that they didn't know. "M-Mother .." Said Rapuznel as she took out a letter from her bag. "Here .."

Arianna took the letter and her eyes widened to read the familiar writing. "That's .. that's my brothers writing .. that's ..."

"Agnarr's mother." Said Rapunzel with tears in her eyes.

"Agnarr's?? That's impossible." Breathed out Frederic.

"No papa, they're alive." Said Rapunzel. The crowd of Corona gasped. Arianna's hands began to shake but Rapunzel and Magdalia quickly came to her support as they took her hands in hers. "They're alive mama, they survived. They're alive!"

Arianna's tears fell as Magdalia wiped them away. "It's true Ari .. they're alive."

Arianna was crying and Frederic being the good husband that he was wrapped his arms around his wife. "The Lord has answered my prayers .." Whispered Arianna.

"He has .." smiled Rapunzel as she turned to Queen Magdalia and handed her the letter from Hans. "All of our prayers."

Magdalia smiled as she wiped her tears away. Her son, her precious sons handwriting was on that letter as she kissed it and held it close to her heart, because he was her heart.

"He is a good man, Magdalia." Said Rapunzel as she held her hands.

"Ah! So you must be Hans mother, well I can see where he gets his good looks from." Said the infamous _Flynn Ryder _as he walked beside Rapunzel.

Magdalia erupted into giggles as did Arianna and Rapunzel. "Eugene .. behave." Said the king.

"Oh it's all right Fredric." Giggled Magdalia.

"In all seriousness _Mrs. W, _you're son .. he's not a bad kid. In fact I actually like the guy. Still needs a bit of confidence so he could finally kiss Elsa the _snow babe _but—"

"Elsa?? You mean .. _Queen Elsa .." _Said Arianna suddenly as she approached them. "Maggie .. it's .. it's .."

"The prophesy .." Said Magdalia as she smiled. "It's .. it's starting .."

"Huh? What prophesy?? Auntie Iduna and Uncle Agnarr kelp aayung that.." Said Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel." Said King Fredric as he approached his daughter. "It's time that we tell you the truth."

"Truth, what truth??" Asked Rapunzel.

"_Everything._" Said Magdalia as they started making their way back to the castle as the crowd continued to praise them.

"Staring with **her**."

And there she was, eating in the steps of the castles with her hands folded in front of her. Beautiful as ever.

"Oh! Hey I know **her**!" Exclaimed Rapunzel. "She's my lady in-waiting in fact her name is—"

"Rapunzel .." Said Arianna. "Just listen to Magdalia."

Rapuznel and Eugene's eyes widened. "Uhh, is she not who we think she is?? Oh boy, don't tell me it's another daughter of gothels or something—"

"No." Said Magdalia as she cut off Eugene. Magdalia smiled proudly at **her as she started making her way towards them. "Allow me to introduce you two to her."**

And so she did. They all did.

They made their way back to the castle and sat down for breakfast as Fredric, Arianna and Magdalia sat down with **her **and Rapunzel and Eugene and began to explain the whole truth. Everything that involved the prophesy.

By the time Rapuznel and Eugene had heard the whole truth, especially about **her**, they were speechless and didn't know what to say.

Eugene found himself staring at **her **in shock to finally find out who she truly is, who Magdalia and their in laws really were and what this whole prophesy was about ..

"_Ahem, _does Hans know .." Said Rapunzel to Magdalia.

Magdalia frowned. "No .. not yet."

Eugene who was nroanlly his sarcastic self frowned and spoke seriously which was odd of him. "I don't know he's going to take it .."

Suddenly, **she **spoke. "He's going to have to know the truth one way or the other, as I did."

"Yeah .. well let's just hope he takes it as good as we did." Said Rapunzel as she laid back and started to ponder everything she just heard from her parents who she now saw in a completely different way.

But who is **her **...

—

_Friday_

_Christmas morning_

_December 25th, 1842_

**"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!" **Exclaimed little kai and Gerda as they barged into Hans room who just so happened to be snoring a storm in his sleep.

"Huh!?" Yelled Hans as he sat up with heavy eyes as the children began to jump up and down on the bed with excitement.

"Children! Get out off Hans room, we told you about this!" Exclaimed Iduna as Elsa ran behind them.

_"Uff!" _Exclaimed Hans as little Gerda jumped on Hans and hugged his strong neck tightly.

"Gerda! Get off him!" Said Elsa as she pulled her little sister off. "I'm so sorry Hans .. we weren't watching them for two seconds and next thing we know they're here."

Hans chuckled as he sat up. "It's quiet all right, like I've said before I'm used to children jumping on top of me."

"Children, apologize to Hans and go with your father and Anna, they're making hot choclates—"

"HOT CHOCOLATES!?" Exclaimed the children in union. "Sorry Hans, merry Christmas!" And they rushed out to the hallways.

Iduna and Elsa looked at each other in total disbelief at the children's crazy attitude but Hans only chuckled again. "Well they certainly have the Christmas spirit."

"I'm so sorry again." Said Elsa shamefully.

"Don't worry about it Your Majesties." Said Hans smiling at them. "And also, merry Christmas to the both of you."

"Likewise Hans, merry Christmas." Said Iduna smiling at him as she approached him and put her arms around him, embracing him like a mother does to her son.

Hans eyes widened. "Oh, Uhh okay."

Elsa covered her mouth to hide her giggles. "_Ahem, _will you be joining us for breakfast Hans?"

"Are you sure? I mean I wouldn't want to get in the way of—"

"Oh Hans, don't be ridiculous, you will join us for Christmas and that's final." Said Iduna smiling at him. "And I know your mother would want this too."

"Well if you say so." Smirked Hans as he bowed before the two. "I shall be down there as soon as possible."

"We'll be waiting." Said Elsa smiling at him as she and Iduna left his room.

To say that Hans had a great Christmas morning was an understatement. Everyone seemed happy and the castles were empty, nothing but Elsa and Anna's family. The servants including Kai and Gerda all went to their respective families to enjoy the rest of the holidays.

It was quiet and peaceful and there was a very big difference in seeing Elsa relaxed then seeing her on duty as Queen. Her posture and even the way she sat was very laid back as if she was finally able to be herself.

And no one was wearing royalty clothing, everyone was either still in their night gowns or in their pajamas.

All the men which included Hans, Kristoff, Agnarr and even little Kai enjoying a friendly game of chess to which it all came down to Hans and Agnarr who started to get very competitive with each other.

All while the women which included Elsa, Anna, Iduna and Gerda were cooking breakfast. Eggs, toast, tomatoes and chocolate with milk of course.

A typical Norwegian breakfast.

Iduna and her daughters laughed with each other, spending every loving second with one another, all while the men continued to grow competitive, and by men of course it was Agnarr and Hans.

"Damn you, Westergaard. You have me fooled here." Growled Agnarr under his breath.

"Agnarr dear, place nice okay? It's just a game of chess." Said Iduna to her stubborn husband.

"Not to worry your majesty, the game will be over soon enough once King Agnarr surrenders his King to me." Teased Hans pridefully to which the girls including Anna covered their mouths to hide their laughter.

"Hah! You think I'll just give up that easily now don't you, Westergaard?" Agnarr slammed one of his pawns down. "Hah!"

"Annndd countered." Retaliated Hans as he moved his knight to take out his king. "_Checkmate_."

"That's impossible! I demand a rematch!" Yelled the stubborn king as he stood up on his feet. Everyone burst out into laughter, even Iduna who couldn't help but wipe her tears away.

"Oh Agnarr, _let it go_. He beat you fair and square." Said Iduna.

Elsa giggled. "It's okay papa, Hans is a good chess player but he hasn't beaten me yet."

"I'm still waiting on that rematch by the way." Said a smirking Hans to which Elsa giggled lovingly at him.

"All right you two love birds knock it off." Said Anna. "Kristoff, can you help me set the table please?"

"On it." Said Kristoff as he rose to his feet.

"The rest of you go and wash your hands now, breakfast is almost ready." Said Iduna as Kai, Hans and Agnarr took off to the restroom.

Breakfast was joyful, beautiful and full of laughter. Hans had never enjoyed a Christmas in his whole life, perhaps when he was a child but never like this. Every Christmas was just like every other day to him in the Southern Isles, torturous.

His brothers being annoying, his father ignoring him and his mother trying to calm all her sons so they wouldn't kill each other. There was nothing he looked forward to about Christmas at all.

But here .. he felt at peace. He felt as if he finally knew what the word family meant. He felt ... love.

For the first time in his life Hans could feel a deep and caring affection for every single one of Elsa's family. They were perfect in his eyes, they were kind and above all, they were a family. A true family that truthfully enjoyed the company of one another.

They spent the rest of their Christmas laughing together, singing songs together and even playing together. They even went out to the castles grounds and began to play with the snow like children.

Gerda and Kai had approached Hans and asked him if he could help them build a snowman to which he gladly accepted. Only problem was he didn't know how to.

"Ugh! That's not how you build a snowman!" Complained Anna as she shoved Hans out of the way. "What did you do to the poor thing!?"

Kai and Gerda erupted into giggles.

"Sorry, I've never really built one before and—"

"You've never built a snowman!? Oh this is perfect! Elsa and Anna are professionals aren't you two!?" Exclaimed the magical little real life snowman coming from behind.

"Well he's right on that one." Giggled Elsa as she joined her sisters side. Elsa's eyebrows rose up in a teasing manner. "My my, Anna wasn't kidding, this poor snowman looks awfully sick?"

Kai and Gerda erupted into more giggles. "Hah! She just called your snowman sick! Hahaha—_uff!_" Exclaimed Kristoff until he was suddenly hit by a snowball from a giggling Queen Iduna when he wasn't paying attention.

"Okay then, firt things first, we're going to get rid of this—this thing." Said Elsa as she wiped the snowman to ice particles with a flick of her wrist.

"Wait hold on how is this fair?? You literally control ice and snow, how could you possibly teach me to build a snowman when you have the elements on your side??"

Elsa raised a questionable eyebrow at him. "Oh so you think that just because I can control ice and snow that I can't build a snowman naturally without my powers??"

"I mean let's be honest here, Elsa .. you have the elements in your side." Retaliated Hans.

"For your information I've been building snowmen since I could crawl, even without my powers." Said Elsa pridefully as she placed her hands on her hip. "Now move over please so I can show you how it's done."

Hans chuckled as he raised his hands defeatedly. "All right your majesty, all right. You win, show me how it's done."

And so Elsa did. And Hans snowman still came out bad.

The afternoon had come and Agnarr had promised the boys that he would take them hunting for sheep, specifically sheep's head.

"Your majesty, we could always just go to a local farmer and ask them for a sheep you know?" Said Kristoff as he continued to follow Agnarr through the woods.

"Where's the fun in that!?" Exclaimed Agnarr. "I used to take Anna hunting all the time, don't tell me you don't like hunting now Kristoff."

"Oh no sir, I love hunting! I practically grew up in the wildness, I just wanted to make sure you were aware."

"I'm very aware Mr. Bjorman." Said Agnarr as he turned his attention to Hans following behind. "What about you Admiral, you do any hunting yourself?"

"Loads sir, my father always has a tradition where he send his sons to fetch sheep, turkey and even birds for special occasions like my mothers birthday or holidays. We would even take the dogs with us." Said Hans.

"The dogs?" Asked little Kai now intrigued.

"Yes, hunting dogs. _Old Danish pointers_ to be exact, father has about 7 of them. They're good for tracking and even taking down prey."

"Danish pointers are good hunting dogs indeed. Personally, I'm more of a fan of _Norwegian Elkhounds. _I used to have one with black coat growing up, her name was _Hilde, _she was a good dog and very fast. Helped us reach our prey easier." Said Agnarr.

"Oooh! Papa can Gerda and I have a puppy? Pleaaasseeee, it'll even help me with hunting. You always did promise Gerda and I that we would have one." Said the young Arendellian prince.

Agnarr chuckled. "That's right I did promise you, you'll have to talk to Elsa and your mother Kai, Elsa is the Queen after all and your mother well ... she's your mother, nothing is okay unless she says so."

The men erupted into laughter. "Mama is always right, isn't that right papa? That's what you always say."

"That is right." Sighed a smiling Agnarr. "Even when she's wrong, she's always right."

_Baaaaa_

Agnarr suddenly lifted his right hand up into a fist, signaling everyone behind him to stop and stay still. Quickly the men followed instructions as they froze in spot and kept their eyes peeled across the forest to see where the noise came from.

"Down." Whispered Agnarr to the men as he signaled with his hand downward. Quietly all four of them knelt down and hid as good as they could in the snow, trying to camouflage so they weren't seen.

"Okay Kai, this is it.." Said Agnarr as he gently pulled his son next to his side while Kristoff and Hans continued to point as the sheep in case it ran away.

"Just like we practiced." Whispered Agnarr to Kai's ear as he quietly and gently lifted up his crossbow to his eye level. "Just breathe and when your ready, squeeze .."

He focused on his target, he closed his eyes and began to hear his own heartbeat as he tried to concentrate on just silence. He breathed in ... opened his eyes and then he breathed out ... and he squeezed.

_SLING! _

_"Baaaahhh!"_ Exclaimed the sheep as the arrow penetrated his side. He fell helplessly as he struggled to get back up and breathe. He called out for his family, for anyone that could hear him but no one came.

The men quickly jumped to their feet and ran to the sheep and surrounded the animal. Hans pinned him down with his knee so he wouldn't move as much and Kristoff knelt down and pulled out his knife.

_"Hvil_ _vel min venn." _Whispered Kristoff to the sheep which is to say _rest well my friend_ in Norwegian as he stabbed the sheep in the neck, immediately putting him to death without suffering any longer.

Hans looked up to see the Sami ice harvester gently pull out the knife and clean it spotless with a handkerchief. The man had an undying respect for all of nature.

"I-I did it .." breathed out Kai as he stood there unable to move.

"You did it son." Said Agnarr as he put his hand on Kai's shoulder and smiled sat him. "I'm proud of you son, you did good."

Those words .. those words hit Hans like a bucket of cement. _I'm proud of you son. _How he longed for that day to come, how he longed that one day his father could say that to him.

He cleared his throat and looked out to the woods as if he pretended he didn't hear that but Kristoff quickly caught on. His sad expression could give it out right away.

_"Ahem, _ready to head back guys?" Said Kristoff trying to break the silence.

"Yes, lets get going then." Said Agnarr as he rose up to his feet. Kristoff took the liberty to put the sheep over his shoulders and carried it home. Back to the castle.

They were welcomed back like heroes. They were welcomed back with open arms and cheer. Gerda especially was delighted with her brother as she ran up and hugged him.

"How did everything go?" Asked Elsa as she approached and hugged Hans which caught him completely off guard.

"Oh, uhh good." Said Hans clearing his throat nervously. "Really good, your brother was very successful on his first hunt. He's got good aim."

"Is that right?" Said Elsa teasingly as she turned around to see a shy Kai with his hands around his back.

"I guess." Said Kai shrugging as Anna and her parents erupted into laughter.

"Come on girls, let's go prepare the stove and heat up the kicthen while the men take care of skinning the sheep." Said Iduna as she directed her daughter back inside the castle.

Kai however turned around and tugged on his fathers pants. "Umm, papa?"

"Yes son, what is it?" Asked Agnarr.

"I umm, I don't think I'm ready to see them .. you know skin a—"

"That's okay son, next time." Said Agnarr as he gently patted his sons arm as he turned his attention back to his wife. "Iduna, Kai will be joining you in the kicthen."

"Okay then, come Kai." Said Iduna smiling at him as he ran up the castle stairs. Just as they were about to head back in, Elsa quickly tuned her attention back to Hans who had that same familiar dissapointing face that she hated seeing.

"What's going on Hans .." Said Elsa to herself as she watched the men head to the stables.

"Everything okay?" Asked Anna as she opened her head back out where Elsa was still standing and seeing the men walk out ahead.

"Somethings off about Hans." Replied Elsa.

"_Hmph! _When isn't there something off about him." Retaliated Anna as she grabbed her sisters hand and dragged her back inside. "Now come on! Let's go help mama."

The skinning of the sheep went smoothly and all 3 of them knew what they were doing, especially Kristoff who had actually taught Agnarr and Hans a few tricks that made skinning a lot easier and faster.

Hans however had become quiet. He wasn't speaking as much and his laughs and responses felt forceable. Kristoff knew something was off and it all happened back in the woods.

While Agnarr was busy cutting up the last of the sheep's parts, Kristoff made his way over to Hans who happened to be sitting on a bucket and cleaning the last of the blood on the sheep's now skinned coat.

"You okay?" Asked Kristoff as he crossed his arms to himself.

"Hmm? Yeah, yeah I'm good." Replied Hans a little too quickly.

"Really? Doesn't seem like it." Said Kristoff as he grabbed an extra bucket and sat himself next to him. "It seems like you haven't been talking since we've got done hunting."

Hans sneered and rolled his eyes.

"And it seems like Elsa's hug didn't impact you like it normally would." Said Kristoff as he grabbed a piece of the sheep's coat and began to clean the blood off himself. "I mean normally you'd be sweating like a pig if Elsa even touches you."

Hans set the sheep's coat down and breathed in as he looked out to the snow covered fjords. "I was just thinking, that's all."

"And what were you thinking about?"

Hans pressed his lips as he started to remember. "I was thinking about my father."

"Oh." Said Kristoff as he nodded his head. "You guys hunted together, is that why? Brings back memories?"

"_Pah, _I never did anything with that man." Sneered Hans as he continued to look out to the fjords. "He didn't think I was important or worth spending time with."

Kristoff furrowed his eyebrows as he waited for Hans to explain more.

"It was what King Agnarr Said to Kai that got me." Said Hans.

"What did he say?"

Hans presses his lips as he deeply inhaled. _"I'm proud of you son."_

Kristoff's eyes widened. "All my life I've been trying to impress that man, that _stubborn _pigheaded man. Just so I can have an ounce appreciation from him or even a smirk. Something you know!?"

Hans quickly closed his eyes and breathed as to not to lose his temper. "But no, no matter how hard I tried and no matter how much I accomplished it was never enough for him."

"Youngest Admiral in the Southern Isles, war hero of Corona." Hans sighed. "All those metals, all the lives I've saved have meant nothing to him."

Kristoff frowned and sighed as he joined him in staring at the fjords.

"So then I got this opportunity to have my own kingdom, to reign as a king before my brothers ever get the chance, can you believe that? Strengthening Arendelle and the Southern Isles."

Kristoff nervously swallowed.

"The plan was simple, marry Elsa. After all I heard nothing but mystery about her. She never stepped out of the castles gates and was lonely. I thought to myself that this princess is a lot like me in many ways, wishing to just get out of their own prison."

Hans sighed again. "So I came, and you know the rest of the story. I let my pride and fear overtake me and instead made a decision, a stupid decision to take the throne by force. All to impress this man, this man that is called my father."

Kristoff sighed. "Look, Hans—"

"I'm being ridiculous I know. I mean why should I care for a man who doesn't love his own child?" Hans Sighed. "Sorry for my depressing story I'll get it over it. It's just— seeing Elsa and Anna and their whole family makes me realize what an idiot I was to think I could overtake their throne, not to mention kill Elsa and leave Anna to die?? What an idiot I am, all to impress my father and to top my brothers."

"Actually that's not what I was going to say." Said Kristoff, Hans furrowed his eyebrows at him. "Look I don't know your whole life story and you don't know mine either. I mean in reality none of us do."

Kristoff picked up the sheep's coat and began to clean it again. "I don't even know how it must've felt for Anna and Elsa and what they went through, and I've known them longer than you."

"What's your point?" Asked Hans.

"My point is that al of us have a past that we aren't proud of, or a past that perhaps has been mean and even cruel to us. I can't understand to this day why my own mother would abandon me in the middle of a winter storm in front of an orphanage. I wish I could understand it I really do—"

Kristoff cleared his throat and breathed in. "Look it doesn't matter, my point is that all of our pasts haven't been kind to us, kinda like— like this coat!" Said Kristoff as he held the bloody coat up for Hans to see.

"You're using a sheep's bloody coat as an example?" Asked Hans with pressed eyebrows.

"Look just bare with me." Said Kristoff. "This coat is bloody, right? It's messy and just doesn't smell good."

"Yeah cause we killed it."

"Just bare with me!" Exclaimed Kristoff. "Look, it's disgusting looking coat right? _But _it can be cleaned .."

Hans lifted his eyebrow up.

"I was lost in life, I had no one but Sven and I barely made a living to buy carrots. I always claimed I was happy being alone and that people are better than reindeers cause they're awful and although it's true, I wasn't happy. I was lonely."

Kristoff sighed. "And then I met Anna and she changed me. She made me realize that it isn't good for a man to be alone. That I have so much more ahead of me instead of just being an ice harvester and excluding myself from the world."

"Now the past is still the past .. you can't change it. And the past can hurt from time to time. But we can either run from it or learn from it." Said Kristoff as he began to clean the coat until it was spotless.

"And through time and through our good choices we can become clean like this coat." Kristoff held the coat high up for Hans to see.

"This coat can now be used for good things. You can keep it for warmth, you can use it as a rug or for pillows." Kristoff set the coat down on Hans lap. "Now that your here in Arendelle you don't have to suffer from your past anymore, and although it still hurts and although your family may never welcome you in arms again, you have someone who saved you."

Hans looked ahead at the fjords with the spotless coat in his hands. "Elsa .." he said smiling.

"Yes, Elsa, sure." Shrugged Kristoff.

"Thanks Kristoff." Said Hans smiling. "Weird analogy but I get what you were trying to say so thank you, you're a great friend."

Kristoff sneered. _"Hah!_ What makes you think we're friends!?"

Hans chuckled as he stood up on his feet with the clean sheep's coat over his shoulder.

"You're welcome." Replied Kristoff smiling at him. "Now come on, I'm starving."

—

"There they are, finally!" Exclaimed Anna as her stomach grumbled. Elsa looked over her shoulder to see all three men returning. Hans looked a lot happier than from the last time she saw him and he was grinning with glee and his eyes were shining in the snow.

"Kai, go help your father bring in the meat." Said Iduna to her son.

The men made their way into the castle as they set down the meat on the kicthen for Anna and Iduna to start preparing. Kristoff took the liberty off helping in the cutting.

"Hey." Said Elsa smiling at Hans as she approached him. "Everything okay— _oh!"_

She was caught off guard as Hans pulled her into a loving embrace and kissed her cheek. Her face burned bright red as he pressed her closer to his strong and firm chest. "Everything's perfect." He said as he pulled out of the hug and kissed her forehead.

Elsa cleared her throat shyly as she hid her platinum blonde lock behind her left ear. "Well I'm-I'm glad." She said smiling at him with hot cheeks.

Hans smiled at her lovingly, his green orbs were shining as if he was just born and Elsa only smiled back at him.

**"AHEM!" **Exclaimed the overprotective father with his hands behind his back. Elsa quickly parted away from Hans with her hands behind her back as if she had just stolen chocolates.

The feisty strawberry blonde was glaring at the two with her hip popped out and her arms crossed. "Are you two lovebirds done embracing each other? We need some help over here!?"

"C-coming!" Said a shy Elsa as she quickly picked up her skirts and went with Anna to cut the rest of the onions. Hans quickly made himself disposable as he began to help Kristoff with the meat cutting.

Before they knew it the _Smalahove_ was about done and every one of them had gone upstairs to shower and ready for their Christmas dinner. They had all dressed for the special occasion the most formal way possible and as always, Elsa and Anna looked outstanding.

"May I sit here?" Asked Hans to Elsa who was already sitting with Anna. Elsa's eyes widened as he saw the handsome auburn haired man in a red vest shirt.

"Of course." Replied Elsa smiling at him who was wearing a beautiful and sparkly red dress that she had created with her magic. He looked handsome and Elsa's eyes stared at him lovingly.

"Hey there handsome." Said a gleaming Anna to her ice harvester as he made his way over to her.

"Who would like to say grace?" Said Agnarr as he sat at the head of the table.

"I'll do it." Replied Elsa. Everyone took each other by the hand including Hans and Elsa and he was warm. _Very **warm**. _So warm that the it quite literally made Elsa's cool hand warm in a matter of seconds.

Trying to concentrate on anything other than his warm touch at the moment, Elsa lowered her head and offered grace.

_"Our Father in Heaven, on this beautiful Christmas Day, we bow our heads and offer our thanks to Thee this day, this perfect day in which we can be here, together as a family."_

_"We offer thanks for the meal that was provided for us and for the beautiful weather. We offer thanks for being able to remember the true meaning of Christmas, Thy Son Jesus Christ."_

_"We thank Thee father for his birth and for sending him to **redeem** us from our sins. For being able to have a Hero, a Savior that'll always save us from all iniquity. We love Thee Father and we shall always serve Thee. In the name of Thy Son Jesus Christ, Amen."_

_**"Amen."**_

Hans looked up to see Elsa smiling and nodding thanks to her family. He smiled at her and Elsa noticed it and smiled back.

And they were still holding hands.

—

The evening couldn't have got better and the dinner was delicious. Hans and Kristoff ate the most out of all of them while Elsa and Anna laughed as they watched the men just makes fool out of themselves.

"Well, I say it's time for bed now." Said Agnarr as he rose up to his feet. Kai and Gerda were falling fast asleep after such a long and fun filled day.

"I'll carry Gerda papa." Said Anna as she took Gerda in her arms and followed Iduna up the stairs with Kai in hers. Shortly after Anna and Kristoff stayed up talking and cuddling in the living room as always while Elsa and Hans decided to walk around the castle until they had reached the library.

Hans did the honor of bringing a bottle of wine with two glasses as the two enjoyed a friendly game of chess. And although it was supposed to be one game, it ended up turning into multiple rounds.

"Remember in Iceland when you saw Smahalove for the first time?" Giggled Elsa as she brought the glass up to her lips. "You were scared to death."

She was tipsy.

"I wasn't scared to death." Sneered Hans. "I was just— I mean imagine seeing the decapitated head of a sheep on your plate."

Elsa erupted into laughter as she covered her mouth. "And now? What do you think of Smahalove now?"

Hans stared at Elsa lovingly and smiled. "I love Smahalove and everyone and everything about Norway."

Elsa blushed as she looked down to her glass. "I apologize that I didn't get you anything for Christmas—"

"Please, you've already given me the best Christmas present I've ever gotten in my life." Replied Hans with a smile on his face.

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. "I have??"

Hans smiled. "You have, I got to spend the whole day with you and with your family. I've never had such a enjoyable Christmas in my life. I felt .. at _home._"

Elsa smiled at him. "I'm glad." Finally realizing that they had been staring at each other for too long, Elsa stood up on her feet and yawned. "I suppose it's time for me to retire to bed."

"May I walk you?" Asked Hans as he rose to his feet.

"I would love that." Smiled Elsa. And so he did, Hans walked the Queen of Arendelle to her chambers with his hands respectfully behind his back.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, unless you have a lot of paperwork." Chuckled Hans.

"I suppose so." Said Elsa smiling at him. "Goodnight Hans."

Hans gently smiled at her and leaned forward as he respectfully kissed her cheek. "Good night your majesty."

And so Hans walked to his room and Elsa stayed still with her back against her door, touching her cheek softly with a grin on her face.

—

_Saturday_

_December 31st, 1842_

Days passed by and Hans found himself liking ice harvesting more than he would have ever imagined. There was something about being out in the wilderness alone, silence and with no one around that brought peace to his soul.

He and Kristoff had ended up getting along more everyday and the two had established a friendship that only they could really relate to.

Anna was still her feisty self around him, always throwing jabs at him hear and there but he was slowly growing up on her. She wouldn't admit it but she loved messing with Hans and even bickering him at times.

Gerda and Kai of course loved Hans, and Agnarr enjoyed speaking to Hans about anything that had to do with the Navy.

Iduna of course adored Hans with all her heart. Always talking to him as if he was already part of the family. Hans adored Iduna the most out of all of them, practically because she reminded him so much of her mother. Which is no wonder why they were such good friends.

Iduna always took the time to talk to Hans about anything. She would ask him how his day is going, how Elsa and him are doing and just about anything and everything. They shared many laughs together and many stories of her experience when she and Magdalia were young teenage princesses.

Hans was happy, for once in his life he was truly happy. He didn't care about being a prince, in fact the thought never came to his mind again. The castle staff wasn't as sketchy around him and even some of the guards would pay him respect.

And then there was Elsa .. although Elsa was busy being Queen, almost every single night she and Hans would meet up at the grand library with a bottle of wine. They enjoyed each other's company and would talk about just anything that came their mind.

Politics, kingdoms, food and even literature.

The castle was opened for a day of celebration and many of the people of Arendelle stood outside as they waited for their royal monarchs to show themselves in the balcony so they can welcome in the new year.

"It's time!" Exclaimed Elsa as she sprinted down the grand celebration hall with Anna following behind. Hans just so happened to be enjoying a conversation with Kristoff as they chuckled with each other next to the wine cellar.

"Come on you two, it's almost the new year, hurry!" Exclaimed Anna. And so the men quickly followed the two as the rest of the people in the castle joined them outside.

Elsa and Anna's family were waiting for them in the balcony, Elsa and Anna, along with Kristoff and Hans approached the balcony that was overseeing the whole kingdoms surrounding the castle. The large grandfather clock began to make its way to the final seconds of the new year.

**_10! _**

**_9!_**

**_8!_**

**_7!_**

**_6!_**

**_5! _**

**_4!_**

**_3!_**

**_2!_**

**_1!_**

**_GODT NYTT ÅR!!!!_**

Arendelle exploded in union as the people cheered and fireworks began to fill the skies. Hans had never heard a kingdom exclaim so loudly the new year. Everyone was cheering, clapping and even hugging one another.

Elsa's family embraced each other with such love to the point that even Kristoff was being embraced by King Agnarr himself.

Before he knew it, it was his turn. Agnarr embraced him, Iduna of course embraced him with so much embrace and then came little Kai and Gerda.

As the family of Arendelle continued to wave to the crowd of people, Elsa began to approach Hans gradually with her hand interlocked together.

_"Godt Nytt År, _

Hans._" _Said Elsa as she wrapped her arms around Hans.

Hans only smiled and hugged her tighter. _"Godt Nytår." _Replied Hans in his Danish tongue. They stood like that, embracing each other on this new day, on the first day of 1843.

No one seemed to notice them, not even Anna who was only embracing Kristoff tighter around his waist as she and her family continued to wave to the people of Arendelle.

And then there it was again ..

**Hot **and **Cold. **

They could both feel it, Hans and Elsa could feel the powerful energy radiating of their skin as if they recognized each other. Elsa pulled out of his embrace and looked up to see the handsome green eyed Hans staring at her icy blues.

He was **warm**. He was ... _familiar_.

They could both feel it as if they'd known each other since they were children. They were no longer strangers, they were .. _magical._

Perhaps it was the joyous moment of celebration or cheering, or perhaps the too many champagnes in their systems that made them pull each other closer.

With one final look into their eyes, and with the fireworks exploding in the cool Scandinavian skies, Hans cupped her cheeks with his warms hands and pulled her closer to meet his lips with hers.

_And she accepted it._

Her first kiss. It wasn't perfect, but it wasn't horrible. It was .. new, and yet familiar.

It was awkward, yet satisfying.

Wet, yet smooth at the same time.

After five seconds of the tense kiss they pulled out and looked into each other's eyes. None of them saying a word but their eyes and their lips spoke a hundred different languages.

"Elsa, look!" Exclaimed the strawberry blonde sister as she pointed out to the snowy fjords. "The sky's awake!"

And it was, in that moment the northern lights appeared as if they had come out of nowhere. And they were _magical._

"They are .." breathed out Elsa as she walked over next to her sister. Hans Quincey licked his lips and followed with Elsa as they stood at the balcony admiring the beautiful lights.

"Wow .." breathed out Hans. Besides Elsa, _this _was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen in his life. "It's beautiful .."

Elsa turned to look up at him. "It is, isn't it?"

Hans gently smiled at her as she wrapped her hand around his arm, and so the royal family along with Kristoff and Hans stared out to the snowy fjords where the Northern Lights were dancing.

Dancing with joy.

Hans was home. His home was her.

—

_Sunday_

_January 1st, 1843_

The New Year celebration had ended, the kingdom had all gone to sleep including the whole castle staff. Hans had retired back to his room and had quickly fallen asleep on his bed.

Everything seemed normal, everything seemed fine, that is until he started dreaming ..

A voice was calling him in his sleep, a voice that kept on urging him to listen.

He twitched and turned and even began to breathe harder the deeper he fell into sleep.

_Hans ... _it called out. _Hans ..._

Fire began to emerge in his dream as it began to slowly surround him, he could feel it, he could the warms fire as if it was near his skin. Only this fire .. it was _holy._

_Hans ... _

He began to sweat, cough and even jerk harder and harder. He wanted to run but he couldn't, he couldn't move.

_**From the ashes a fire shall be woken,**_

_**A light from the shadows shall spring;**_

_**Renewed shall be blade that was broken,**_

_**The crownless again shall be king ..**_

Hans awoke with a giant gasp as he sat up in bed with intense fear only to be met with a literal fire burning his room. He drenched in sweat and he could feel the hairs in his arms as if they bring burned off because of how hot it was.

Yet it didn't bother him ..

_"Ahh!" _He shouted our as he jumped on his feet. The fire immediately began to follow him, making its way from the floor into the bed as if it were a serpent.

He tried grabbing the beds blanket but the fire seemed to not be bothered and was even affected by the way Hans would shame against it. It wasn't being put out and only continued to followed Hans

_"What the hell .."_

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Hans!" Shouted Kristoff from the door as he continued to bang the door harder. "Open the door Hans!"

Hans quickly made his way over to Kristoff only to have the fire follow his every step again, moving in his every direction as if he were a magnet. He froze in fear, scared to even move again.

"Hans back away from the door, I'm barging in!" Shouted Kristoff, surely enough the tall ice harvester sprinted to the door and slammed his whole body weight, hoping it would break through.

After two more tries Kristoff was finally able to get through and in came Anna following behind with a couple of Arendelle royal guards. They're eyes widened at seeing the huge amount of fire before their eyes.

"Bring water, hurry! Put out this fire!" Demanded Anna to the royal guards and just as they were about to take off in came running Elsa.

"Stand back!" She shouted as she shot a huge power of her ice at the fires. But as hard as she tried, it just wasn't working.

Elsa couldn't believe it, she put out many fires in her life, more than this but never has she ever had difficulty it putting one out like this. It was hard and powerful as if it were battling her magic.

"Grrrrraaaahhhhhh!" She finally shouted as she shot a final power of ice with as much might as she could, successfully putting the fires away.

They vanished immediately and disappeared as of it were never there and whatever it seemed to be burning, wasn't burned. There wasn't wasn't any damage done, almost as if the fire had never been there.

Elsa quickly caught herself on the wall, exhausted by the amount of power she had to command.

"Whoa! Elsa breathe!" Said Anna as she caught her sister and held her tightly. "It's okay, just breathe."

"Are you okay?" Said Kristoff as he approached Hans.

Hans couldn't answer. He was speechless, he was in a state of shock and couldn't even nod a yes in response.

He turned his attention to Elsa who was finally able to breathe normally and stand by herself without fainting.

"How-How did you survive that??" Asked Elsa with furrowed eyebrows. "That amount of fire .. not even I could put it out easily and—"

Suddenly in barged in Iduna and Agnarr with their servants, Kai and Gerda follwing behind. "Oh my .." breathed out Iduna as she covered her mouth with her hands in shock. The room had fire in it, that was noticeable but the ice was still there.

Agnarr stood speechless as if he just saw a ghost, examining severe single detail of the incident.

The ice otters of Elsa and the fire combines so well that it left beautiful snowflake patters with glowing red flames still on top of it that had frozen. The room was glowing like the Northern Lights at night.

"Your Majesties." Said Kai suddenly as he pointed out to the skies on the burned window. "Look .."

Each of them slowly followed Agnarr as they approached the window and what they found was even more shocking.

They found crystals floating in mid air.

Elsa's eyes widened, there were thousands of crystals in the skies, filling the whole kingdom of Arendelle and each of them with a different pattern of color, some purple, some blue, some light blue and some turquoise.

"Did-did I do that??" Breathed out Elsa, she could tell it was her magic, she could feel it but .. she also felt something else besides her own magic.

Suddenly all at once, the crystals all fell to the ground, immediately shattering into crystal like pieces that it woke the whole kingdom up.

Elsa's eyes widened.

Iduna backed away slowly and turned to look up at her husband. "Agnarr .."

"It's time .." breathed out Agnarr as he nervously swallowed.

"Wait, what??" Asked Anna with a confused expression.

"Kai!" Shouted Agnarr suddenly. "Make sure Kai and Gerda are kept safe, we'll be back shortly."

"What's going on??" Asked Elsa with her own confused expression now.

"The rest of you, come. We leave to the trolls now." Said Agnarr as he marched out of Hans room.

"N-now!?" Exclaimed Anna as she and the others followed her father behind. "Whats going on papa!?"

"No time to explain, its time we see the trolls. Kristoff, can you help us get there the fastest way possible??"

"Y-Yeah, I can't do that. I'll go prepare Sven and the sleigh." Kristoff immediately took off to the halls to make his way over to the stables.

"Papa please, whats going on??" Demanded Elsa as she and Hans followed behind.

"Elsa, listen to your father." Replied Iduna to her surprise. "We need to go to the trolls now, it's time you all finally know."

"Know? Know what??" Asked Anna as they mad their way out to the castle.

Agnarr turned around and stared at his daughter and at Hans. "The truth."

"Wait for me!" Came the sudden voice from Olaf. No one had the prudence nor the time to even rebuke the snowman.

Agnarr quickly jumped in as he waited impatiently for Kristoff to pull up with Sven's sleigh. "Get in, now!" Demanded Agnarr as he helped Anna and Iduna in with Olaf following behind. "Westergaard, you and Elsa follow us with your horse and try to keep up."

Hans nodded his head and whistled for Sitron and sure enough Sitron came running to him in a matter of seconds. He quickly helped Elsa up and then jumped himself.

"Go Sven!" Exclaimed Kristoff as the reindeer took off to the familiar path of the trolls.

_"Hiyah!" _Exclaimed Hans as he and Elsa followed behind, racing through the kingdom and into the woods where they made their way up to the land of the living trolls.

Elsa's anxiety was building, she had no idea what was going on. She only knew that it must have been her that was responsible for the crystals. The people of Arendelle each stepped outside to witness what exactly the sound of the shattered crystals were.

She tightened her grip tighter around Hans abdomen as she buried her face into his muscular back.

Agnarr nervously grabbed Idunas hand as they interlocked fingers. Iduna looked up at her husband worryingly and Agnarr looked back at her as he breathed in. They both knew this day was coming, but they were never prepared for it like this.

"The prophesy has begun."

**_Well hello everyone._**

**_I know I've been gone for a while but the truth is that I got writers block and I took my time writing this._**

**_I watched Frozen 2, gotta say I was actually disappointed. The story just felt weak to me and it seemed to contradict Frozen 1. The animation was beautiful of course, but that means nothing when you have a weak story._**

**_Obviously this isn't the end of the Frozen franchise, I won't be surprised if they announce a Frozen 3._**

**_Anyways, I hope you all have a beautiful Sunday._**

**_Much love as always and till next time!_**


	13. TheAurora

Chapter 13:

The Aurora 

_Sunday_

_January 1st, 1843_

_Arendelle_

The Northern Lights had filled the sky above Arendelle. The wind was cool and the fjords, the trees, and even the ground were all covered in pure white snow.

The people of Arendelle were returning back into their homes after King Agnarr has commanded General Mattis and his men to inform the people that everything was going to be all right after they had all been awakened by the loud crystals that had fallen to the floor and shattered.

All while the royal family continued to journey deep into the forest with Kristoff leading the way as he shouted commands to his local reindeer. And following close behind them were Elsa and Hans with Sitron serving as their steed.

Elsa's anxiety had built up. That came no surprise to her and especially to Hans after seeing the magical ice crystals floating in the skies come crashing down. Of course, she blamed herself, who else could be capable of creating that but her?

Negative thoughts took control of her mind when she saw her people and her kingdom confused and scared when they witnessed the shattered crystals she was terrified. Terried that she could have hurt someone or worse, a small child. She tightened her arms around Hans's waist even harder as she buried her face into his strong back.

Hans frowned, he knew Elsa wasn't doing good, he's seen that same vulnerable expression in her when they were in Iceland. "Are you okay?" He asked as Sitron jumped over a large fallen tree.

"No .." she whispered as Hans nervously licked his lips. "H-How are you?" she added.

Hans sighed. "I don't know .."

They traveled further and deeper into the mountains. Kristoff knew all the exact shortcuts and what to avoid that would add them more time on their journey. None of them had time to even dress into normal clothes. All of them including were still wearing their nightgown or night flannels they used when going to bed.

"We're almost there!" Shouted Kristoff to Hans.

Unlike the grinning snowman who thought this was all an adventure, Anna, on the other hand, was frustrated as she continued to hear her parents who seemed to be only whispering to themselve's as to not be heard from anyone.

"Papa, what is going on!?" Exclaimed a frustrated Anna as she turned around to face her parents. "Are you going to tell me what's going on, we're traveling in the woods with nightgowns on! Not that I don't mind but—"

"Anna, please. We are almost there." Responded Iduna in her usual calm tone.

"You guys are freaking me out!" Exclaimed Anna so loudly that it made the ice harvester sitting next to her grab his left ear. "We just saw a strange random fire almost devour Hans and it practically exhausted Elsa!"

"Anna—"

"Papa, please! What is going on!" Anna was practically shouting at the whole world now. Iduna could tell how frustrated her daughter was. Especially to interrupt her father like that.

"Easy feisty pants, we'll be with my family shortly. Just be patient, all right?" Said Kristoff as he gently tried to calm her got headed girlfriend as he gently caressed the back of her green nightgown.

"Anna, soon. I promise." Replied Agnarr. Anna only furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head as he had back down with her arms crossed and pouty lips. If there was one thing Anna lacked, it was patience.

She slowly turned around to see that Elsa who had that anxious face that Anna knew so well. Her heart broke for her sister, she knew very well she was having an anxiety attack at the moment and she couldn't help.

—

_The Valley Of The Living Rock_

"We're here!" Announced Kristoff as he commanded for Sven to stop While Hans gently pulled on Sitron to slow down.

The place was kind of a .. let down for him. It seemed so small and there was nothing there. Kristoff would always talk about the place as if it were some kind of hidden _enchanted land _but this felt like a normal grass field. The only difference was that there were strange big boulders surrounding each other in a perfect circle as if they were in a campfire and the weather surprisingly felt different here. There wasn't even a hint of snow or ice nearby and wasn't cold.

"This-This is it?? This is _The Valley of the Living Rock??" _Said Hans as he gently helped Elsa down from Sitron.

"Yup. This is it." Sighed Elsa as she grabbed Hans arms for support. "Though to be fair I haven't been here since I was 8 years old."

"Kind of a let down." Shrugged Hans.

"Elsa!" Exclaimed the strawberry blonde princess as she jumped off the sleigh and sprinted to her sister while pushing the auburn former prince out of the way. "Move it loser!"

"Uff!" Exclaimed Hans as he almost lost his balance.

"Are you okay!? Oh Elsa, are you sure your feeling okay after the fire, and are you okay with—"

"Anna." Giggled Elsa as she held her sister's hand. "I'm fine, I admit I was a bit .. thrown off but I'm just thankful we're here. I need answers, in fact—"

Elsa looked over to Hans who was already starting a conversation with Kristoff and her father.

"We all do."

"This was everyone." Said Kristoff as he led the way down to the little valley. Shortly enough all three of them, including Olaf, Sitron, and Sven made their way to the familiar place the king and queen had taken their daughters to sixteen years ago.

While Kristoff and Sven walked forward to the surrounding boulders, the rest of the royals waited patiently beside each other. Anna and Elsa could tell their parents looked nervous. They were holding hands and Iduna had a very somber expression.

"Elsa, Anna." Said King Agnarr to his daughters as they looked up to him. "Whatever you're about to find out right now, I want you to know .. that things will never be the same ever again."

Elsa and Anna's eyes widened. "Papa?" Said Anna.

"Your father is right my children." Said Iduna. "This .. this is where _destiny _begins."

Elsa nervously pressed her lips together as she and Anna gave each other a worried get confused expression. Even Hans's eyebrows furrowed as he started to ponder what on earth they were about to find out.

"Hey there guys! How you been!?" Hans raised his eyebrow up at the unusual cheerful voice as he watched his large ice harvester friend walk around the boulders and begin to casually greet them.

"Hey, did you lose some weight? You look great! Oh there you are you little rascal, long time no see—"

"What the hell is he doing?" Whispered Hans to the royal family. If he didn't think Kristoff was dumb in the past, he certainly thought so now.

"Oh, just wait for it. It take a little while." Smirked Elsa. "You'll see."

Within seconds after saying that the boulders all came to life, quite literally as they began to roll closer to Kristoff and pop their little bodies out.

"What the f—" Exclaimed Hans as he jumped out of the way trying to dodge all the boulders that were heading to where Kristoff, Olaf and Sven were at. Elsa grabbed Hans's arm to make sure he wouldn't fall.

Pretty soon all the living trolls had been awakened and we're looking up at their adopted son.

**"Kristoff's home!"**

The multitude of trolls exclaimed in union as they all leaped for joy and tackled Kristoff to the ground, devouring him with hugs and kisses.

"Hey guys!" Laughed Kristoff as he hugged the smaller trolls one by one. "Awww you guys miss me?

Hans's eyes widened and his mouth fell open while Elsa only giggled as she hid her mouth with her palm at seeing him so weirded out.

"They're .. theyre—"

"Trolls?" Said Anna finishing Hans sentence with a smirk and her eyebrow raised at him. "Yeah, that's what I said too."

He blinked his eyes repeatedly, shook his head and began to pinch his arm.

"What are you doing?" Asked Elsa with furrowed eyebrows.

"Trying to wake up." Replied Hans as he continued to punch himself. Elsa rolled her eyes as she elbowed his side and giggled at him.

Iduna was giggling lovingly at Kristoff as she watched him embrace the trolls, or in other words his family. She heard the whole story from Anna how the trolls took him in and raised him as one of their own. She found it heartwarming.

"Kristoff, you look so .. thin!" said Bulda, the adopted troll mother of Kristoff.

"Really?" Replied Kristoff.

"He looks fat and fine to me." Whispered Hans to Elsa _"Oof!" _He exclaimed as Anna elbowed him so hard that it knocked the wind out of him for a second.

"Shut it, _Westergaard!" _she hissed.

"Where's Anna!?" Said Bulda. "Don't tell me you broke her heart already or worse, did you tell her about that poor condition you have—"

"Mom!?!?" Exclaimed Kristoff with red hot nervous cheeks. "Anna and I are still together!"

"_Phew!" _Said a gentleman troll from behind. "Where is the pretty princess anyway??"

"Here!" Exclaimed a giddy Anna as she picked her green nightgown up and jogged forward to Kristoff's side and knelt down beside him.

"Oh, Anna!" Shouted Bulda as she leaped and hugged the princess before the rest of the troll children did the same. "It's so good to see you darling! You look more beautiful everyday!"

"Thank you, Bulda." Giggled Anna as she gently sat the troll children on her lap. "It's nice to see all of you again."

"So why have you two come?? Not that we don't mind when you visit us, in fact, we wish you'd visit us more and— _GASP! _Did Kristoff propose to you!?"

"Wait, What?" Asked Anna with her eyebrow raised.

"**Mom!**" Shouted Kristoff embarrassingly. "For goodness sakes mom, no!"

Elsa and Iduna erupted into laughter.

"Well get it on it boy! 3 years is long enough!"

Kristoff groaned nervously while Anna giggled and signaled for Elsa to join her side. Elsa quickly wiped the smirk on her face and walked forward with as much royalty as possible.

"Your majesty! What a pleasant surprise!" Said Bulda as each of them bowed in respect. "It's been ages since we've seen you here!"

"Indeed it has." Said Elsa as she nodded and curtsied respectfully at them.

"Oh! You must be here then to grant Kristoff your blessing in front of us so he can propose!"

Hans snickered.

"Ah, come on!" Groaned Kristoff even louder as he stood up and walked away from the group so to not be filled with more embarrassment.

"I promise if that day ever does come we'll be sure to let you know." Said Elsa. "But I'm actually here today for a different reason. In fact..."

Elsa turned around to gesture at her parents and Hans who stood just a few feet away from them all. "We all are."

The trolls gasped in union as they realized who they were staring at.

"Is that the King and Queen?? No, it can't be.." The trolls muttered with each other in complete shock that it became so loud to even speak to them.

"**Silence!**" Came the sudden exclaim of a old, soft but powerful voice. Suddenly a boulder rolled down from a small cliff and jumped on top of another large boulder to speak and to get a better view of what he had heard.

It was Pabbie.

King Agnarr inhaled nervously as he took Iduna's hand in his and made his way over to the troll king.

"I don't believe it .. my eyes do not deceive me. It really is you, _Your Majesty."_

The trolls gasped as they saw the King and Queen show themselves more clearly in the light.

"Yes... it is us." Sighed Agnarr as he gently smiled at them and held his wife close to him.

"The rumors are true then. Indeed you are alive.. how can this miracle be so??" Asked Grand Pabbie.

"Through the grace of God our daughters were able to find us and we were able to sail back with no problems. And although I wish to be here under better circumstances, the truth is .. we are not." Said the king.

The trolls gasped and muttered with each other once more. All except Grand Pabbie, who only seemed to be the only one who understand what he was talking about.

"Indeed you are right. There is strange magic in the air. We saw the crystals from the skies and we could only assume it was Elsa..."

Elsa nervously held her hands together but Anna was quick enough to come to her sisters and took her hands in hers to make sure she knows she's with her always.

"It was... and that's not all that has happened." Sighed Agnarr nervously.

This time Pabbie furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean exactly?"

Agnarr nervously sighed once more as he, his wife turned to Hans.

"Hans, come forward." Commanded Agnarr. That name sent a shiver to the spines of the trolls as they gasped once more. Even Grand Pabbies furrowed.

Hans did what he was told as he slowly stepped forward into the light. The trolls gasped even louder union as they saw the former Southern Isles Prince before their eyes.

"It's the prince! The prince that tried to kill Queen Elsa and Princess Anna!" They shouted.

Agnarr turned to grand Pabbie who only seemed more interested in Hans than anything at the moment.

"You..." he breathed out.

"It's _him_, Grand Pabbie." Sighed Agnarr. "It's Hans."

Elsa, Anna and even Kristoff were in lost for words as they watched the old troll stare intensely at Hans.

"Come." He commanded.

Hans raised his eyebrow as he turned around to make sure it was him he commanded. "Me?"

Grand Pabbie wasted no time and immediately gestured for him to come to which Hans did. Once Hans was in front of the old troll, Pabbie began to stare deeply into his eyes, so deeply that it made even Hans think twice if he could see into his soul.

"Papa, what's going on!?" Hissed Anna to her father.

"Umm, Pabbie. You okay?" Asked Kristoff as he made his way next to Anna.

"Let me see your hand." Demanded Pabbie to Hans.

Hans furrowed his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"Your hand." Demanded Pabbie once again. "Let me see it."

Hans furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he glanced at Agnarr and Iduna who only nodded their heads back at him to trust the old troll. So Hans did what he was told and gave his right hand to the troll.

Taking his hand with his two rough hands, Pabbie could immediately feel how **warm **he was and his eyes widened as he began to gently run his rough fingers in Hans large palms.

Pabbie nervously swallowed as he then turned his attention to Elsa who seemed more intrigued by anyone by what Pabbie was doing to Hans.

"Elsa, your hand please."

Elsa with a confused expression stepped forward and joined Hans side. She extended her **cool **left hand to which Pabbie took respectfully. And began to do the same things he did to Hans as he gently ran his rough fingers in her soft palms.

Then with one hand holding Elsa's hand, Pabbie reached with his other hand for Hans's right hand again.

Hans and Elsa glanced at each other with unreadable expressions. None of them had any clue what was going on and it was frustrating and confusing Anna more and more.

Pabbie closed his eyes as he continued to hold their hands in his and suddenly he was overcome by a vision that made him stay still as if he were dead and frozen.

"Pabbie??" Asked Kristoff confused and worried, even Anna was confused. The trolls began to gasp and whisper to each other. They tried to call for Pabbie but he wasn't responding, almost as if he couldn't hear them.

"Elsa, look!" Shouted Anna suddenly as she pointed up to where Grand Pabbie was staring. Sure enough up in their heads the Northern Lights were expanding so large and moving so beautifully in two colors. **Blue **and **red.**

Elsa's eyes widened, she had never seen anything like this before, never had she seen the Northern Lights with only two colors.

As much as Hans and Elsa tried to break free they couldn't, Grand Pabbie' grip for some reason was so strong and not even Elsa could use her own powers at the moment.

And suddenly in that moment Elsa felt a strong energy that came directly from Hans that hit her so **warmly** on her left side only it didn't hurt her. But she felt it .. she felt magic come from him, from _Hans._

And then Grand Pabbie opened his eyes.

All at once as he opened them, the Northern Lights returned to their normal state and color as if nothing had happened.

Hans was speechless, he had no idea what had happened. When he turned around to look at the royal family he was surprised to find Elsa had already been staring at him but with a strange expression herself.

"_Hans_ .. _Elsa_ .." said the old king troll to the two of them. "Do you realize what just happened?"

Hans furrowed his eyebrows as he turned around to see if Elsa would answer with him but she was as clueless as him.

"Uhh-no?" Replied Hans.

Pabbie turned to Agnarr who was already staring at him with Iduna.

"Do they know?" Asked Pabbie.

"No." Replied Iduna as she held her hands close together in the same way Elsa does. "Not yet .."

"Okay .. what is going on!" Demanded Anna.

"In order for you to find the truth you must see it for yourself." Said Grand Pabbie to the both of them until he suddenly focused on Hans. "Especially _you_."

"_Me?_"Asked Hans confused. "What do I have to do with _any _of this??"

"A lot more than you know." Replied Pabbie with a cold and serious expression. "Come, follow me." He said suddenly as he started making his way through the forest. The rest of the trolls started to follow Pabbie and Kristoff led the rest of the group including Elsa and Hans to the trolls.

As they went further into the forest they started to hear the gentle sounds of water splashing with the rocks. Right at the end of the forest was a river. A small but hidden river that was just directly below the Northern Lights.

"Why are we here, Pabbie? Asked Kristoff.

"When the Northern Lights appear it is usually to speak with us. They normally shouldn't appear around this time, especially the first of January, it is rare actually."

"So why did they appear?" asked Anna.

"...Because thy wish to speak to the two of you." Said the troll king as he faced Hans and Elsa. "You two must find the truth, and in order to do that... you must travel back in time."

Everyone gasped, even Iduna and Agnarr were caught off guard. "How is that possible??" Asked the overprotective father.

"Anything is possible with magic, and in this case _water _has memory. Memories of the past and even the present. But it seems the Northern Lights want to show more."

"More??" Asked Anna.

"It seems they even want to show a meme out they never though could have existed..." Said Pabbie as he turned his attention back to Elsa and Hans. "You two must lay in this river, once you are drenched and wet, the Northern Lights shall take you to the past—"

"Wait, hold on." Said Hans suddenly as he slowly backed away. "I am not going to lay down in this river and get myself wet. I have _nothing _to do with magic or Arendelle—"

"You must." Said Iduna suddenly as she stepped forward that it even caught Hans by surprise. "You must, Hans. This is the only way for you to be able to find the truth."

"And what exactly is the _truth_?" Asked Hans.

"The truth of why your mother never told you why you and Elsa were betrothed and— the reason why _we _never told her either." Said Iduna.

The frustrated strawberry blonde stepped forward. "Oh no, I am not letting my own sister be taken away and go all by herself. Especially not with _Westergaard, _I'm coming!"

"You can't Anna." Said Pabbie. "Hans and Elsa are the only ones who can find the truth. They are the ones who the Northern Lights call to."

"But-But Hans is right! He has nothing to with magic or anything!" She retaliated

"He does." Retaliated Pabbie. "In fact, he's had everything to do with magic since the day he was born."

Elsas eyes widened.

"What?" Said Hans shocked yet annoyed.

"Lay on the river Hans, and find out yourself." Commanded Pabbie.

Hans felt immense pressure build upon his chest as he gave one final glance back to Iduna who only nodded as she agreed with the old troll king while at the same time pleading to him to obey.

Hans sighed. "Fine."

"Take of your shoes and follow me." Said Pabbie as he started making his way down to the cool river. Hans and Elsa did as they were told. Kristoff stepped forward and retrieved Hans slippers he had put on top of a rock while Elsa gave her purple slippers to Anna.

"Elsa, are you sure about this?" Asked Anna as she worriedly grabbed her sisters hand just before she followed Hans down to the river.

Elsa gently smiled at her and pulled her sister into a loving embrace. "No .. but it's time for me to know the truth. Please Anna, you have to trust me."

Anna pulled out of the hug and stared into her sister eyes. "I've _always_ trusted you."

Elsa smiled at her sister as she gave her one final hug and then made her way to her parents to which she embraced as well.

"Elsa, listen to me." Said Iduna as she gently grabbed her daughters hand in hers. "Once you go into that river, things will never be the same again. Please Elsa, try to listen and pay attention to every single detail that you will encounter."

"I will mother." Said Elsa smiling at her.

Iduna brought her daughter in forone final embrace and kissed her cool cheek lovingly. "Good luck my child."

As Elsa started making her way down to the river, barefoot and all while Hans watched and waited for her by the river.

"Hans." Called out King Agnarr. Hans turned around to glance at the King. "Good luck son." And with one final nod of reassurance from Iduna, Hans helped Elsa into the cool river.

Kristoff joined Anna's side as he kindly wrapped his arm around his princess. "It'll be alright, Anna." He whispered.

"How are you so sure?" Said Anna with fear in her voice as the small snowman, Sitron and Sven joined the royal family.

"Because Pabbie wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for a reason. We just have to believe."

"Kristoff, fetch two cloths so you can be ready to deliver them when they come out from from the river." Demanded Pabbie as the large ice harvester ran to do as he was told. Pretty soon he had arrived with what he was commanded to bring.

Grand Pabbie was standing right in the middle of the small river.

"Elsa, Hans, you two walk shoulder to shoulder towards my direction until I tell you to stop.

Hans and Elsa did as they were told as they slowly walked forward into the cool river. Even Elsa could feel how cold it was, she could only imagine how Hans could even endure it but then again Hans had a high tolerance of pain, even she knew that.

"Okay, stop." Said Pabbie as he raised his two hands up. Elsa and Hans were standing just a few feet away from the land where the rest of the trolls and Elsa's family were waiting.

"Now lay down and try to relax your body, try not to think about the cold."

_How the hell are we **not **supposed to think about the cold when my ass is literally freezing? _Thought Hans to himself as he lowered his lower body into the water as Elsa followed and did the same.

"Lay on your backs."

_You've got to be kidding me .._

Hans and Elsa did as they were told as they lowered the rest of their upper bodies into the waters. Pretty soon the only thing that wasn't wet was their faces and chest.

"Now relax and empty your minds .."

"How are we supposed to do that— _owww!_" Whispered Hans to Elsa until he was suddenly hit by a small pebble on the side of his head by the troll king

"I said _empty your minds!"_

Elsa quickly hid her giggle as she exhaled deeply to calm her breathing and nerves.

Hans scoffed in annoyance as he rolled his eyes and did the same, only trying to focus on his heartbeat and his surroundings.

"Focus on nothing but the gentle sounds of the water." Said Pabbie as he began to raise his hands in the air. He began to form a beautiful light show of two figures. Two _children _to be exact. A small _boy _and a _girl _who were playing in the snow.

Anna and Kristoff furrowed their eyebrows as they started to see these two children play together as if they've been friends for life. Anna could tell something immediately however.

The little girl... it was Elsa ..

Iduna and Agnarr held onto each other tighter.

"Keep breathing." Said Pabbie as he continued to expand the lights from his hands larger until it was suddenly the two children were the actual size of their ages.

"Hans ... Elsa .." said Pabbie as he brought his hands up to the skies and brought the two children together, forming the _blue _and _red _lights together.

He threw the circling lights up to the skies and into the Northern Lights which went directly inside and flashed a glorious white.

"Now open your eyes .. and look up."

And so they did.

The second they opened their eyes the Northern Lights expanded its wings outwards and the colorful lights began to shape into many figures of many different times of events and even people.

Elsa's eyes widened as did Anna's. The Northern Lights were showing different event from Elsa's life.

_"Hi I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!"_

_"I love you Olaf!"_

Anna raised her hands up to her mouth in awe. The Northern Lights were replaying memorable events from Elsa's life.

But it was just Elsa's memories that it was showing.

_"Hans!"_

Said the sudden voice of a giddy girl that was about the exact same age as Hans. It caught his attention only .. this little girl wasn't someone he's ever met in his life.

_Come on, chase me if your able to catch up!" _Laughed the little girl as she ran down the familiar Southern Isles castles with a laughing young Hans follwing behind.

Hans 's eyebrows furrowed, he never remember or even recalled that memory in his life.

And so the Northern Lights continued to expand larger and larger as a multitude of memories began to dance in the skies until it was so overbearing to even catch up.

And then out of nowhere the Northern Lights began to circle in a perfect shape that the winds started to blow harder.

Hans and Elsa were stuck .. they couldn't move, they're vision was strictly focused on the northern lights as if it was hypnotizing them.

"Elsa!" Called out Anna as she started to run towards her sister until Iduna ran and caught her daughter's arm and pulled her back.

"No Anna! Let her be!"

"But it's going to blow them away!" Said Anna as she started to fight out of her mothers grip until Kristoff grabbed Anna from behind.

Elsa and Hans's eyes were going in circles so fast, trying their best to interpret and keep up with what it was showing them but it was so overbearing and the wind was so strong that it felt as if Elsa and Hans couldn't hear them.

Suddenly all at once the Northern Lights came down towards Hans and Elsa and began to circle their bodies and faces tenderly, wrapping itself around their bodies.

"What-what's it doing .." Whispered Anna.

And then just like that the Northern Lights went back up to the skies and into their normal state with Hans and Elsa..

Their souls left their body.

Anna and Iduna's eyes widened. The trolls and even the royal family could see Hans and Elsa's soul go up into the Northern Lights leaving their bodies on the river as if they weren't alive.

"Where did it take them!?" Demanded Anna.

"To the past .." Said Grand Pabbie as he and the rest of them looked up to the Northenr Lights.

—

The Northern Lights took their souls deep into the past.

_"What shall ye name his my lady??"_

_"Hans .. __Hans Christian Westergaard."_

_"My lady are you alright!? Prepare another bucket!"_

The past that would show help them understand their present ..

_"Elsa! Elsa!"_

_"Anna .. go back to sleep .."_

_"I can't .. the skies awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!"_

_"Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

The past that would help them understand their future ..

_"Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!"_

The past that would help them understand .. their _destiny._

_**"And so shall the flames and snow unite and rise as one."**_

_—_

_Arendelle_

_1836_

Elsa awoke with a giant gasp as she sat up from the wooden floor. She was panting heavily and her heartbeat was running for what seemed a million miles per hour after a strange dream.

"Wh-What the .." she whispered as she began to look around in circles studying every detail of the room. The only thing different was that Hans was next to her. She was susrprised to realize where she was. Because she knew _exactly_ where she was.

"Uhh .." groaned the Southern Isles former Prince as he sat up from the wooden floor who just so happened to be next to her. "Are we dead?" He asked as he joined her in looking at his surroundings.

"No... We're definitely not dead." Said Elsa as she continued to look at the familiar room. "Unless Heaven is translation for _my room._"

Hans eyebrow arched up. "Your room? You mean we're in Arendelle still??"

"Yes .." Whispered Elsa. "Perhaps the lights must have messed with our minds and we must have blacked out or something... They probably sent us here afterwards."

"_Or _we were really drunk?" Suggested Hans. "Although I don't remember drinking last night, do you?"

Elsa sighed frustratedly as she grabbed the bridge of her nose. "Something just doesn't seem right .."

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

_"Princess Elsa?"_

Elsa gasped as she and Hans turned their heads to the familiar white snowflake pattern door she knew so well.

"Princess Elsa, are you there??"

Hans furrowed her eyebrows as he turned to look at Elsa. _"Princess?" _He whispered.

"It-it's Gerda.." Whispered Elsa back as she slowly stood up on her feet.

"And has she forgotten your _Queen?_" Said Hans as he rose to his feet as well.

Elsa pressed her lips together, confused as to why Gerda would call her princess. It's been years since she's been called that. She was about to open her mouth to speak until suddenly—

_"Coming."_

Elsa gasped as she turned around from the familiar anxious voice she heard. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped as she realized who was in front of her.

It was herself, it was Elsa. _Princess _Elsa.

She was wearing the familiar dress with a long-sleeved vest over blouse and bodice with the familiar blue-black color scheme. Followed by her infamous gloves.

Hans mouth fell open. His eyebrows raised in complete shock. He was speechless.

Princess Elsa made her way towards Gerda as she gently put the book she was reading down on her table.

Queen Elsa on the other hand froze on the spot. And not literally .. she couldn't move, she couldn't talk as she anxiously stayed still as her younger self started walking towards her as if she was completely unaware that there was someone like her who was in her room, not to mention a man.

But to Hans and Elsa's surprise, the young Princess Elsa passed right through Queen Elsa as if she was a hallucination.

If Elsa and Hans eyes weren't wide the first time, they were definitely even wider this time around. She passed right through Elsa as if she were a ghost.

"What just happened.." whispered Hans. Elsa could only shake her head in confusion.

They watched as Princess Elsa made her way to the door and openedit, finding none other than Gerda waiting in front of the door.

"Good morning Your Highness." She said with a cursty. "I just came to inform you that your father asked for your presence in the library."

"Thank you Gerda, I'll be there right away." Replied the shy Elsa as Gerda respectfully curtsied and excused herself.

Once the doors were closed Princess Elsa made her way to her mirror where she would check to make sure she looked presentable before she left.

Queen Elsa watched and bit her lip. She knew what she was going to do .. because she used to do it before too.

Princess Elsa raised her hands up as she nervously took out her glove. Hoping she was able to control her powers, she picked up a candle only to see it freeze in a matter of seconds.

It pained Elsa to see her younger self put the candle down as she sighed frustratedly, trying to keep her composure so she wouldn't cry.

"Conceal, don't feel." Sighed Princess Elsa as she straightened her dress one final time before she headed out of her room. "Don't let it show..."

The second the doors closed Hans walked over to Elsa. "What is going on .."

"It's me .." she whispered back.

"Clearly, but from how long ago .." Asked Hans.

"This is right before my parents left to Corona for Rapunzels wedding .. **1836** .."

Hans face turned pale as if he'd just seen a ghost right in front of him. "1836??"

_Knock! Knock! Knock-knock knock!_

Elsa gasped even louder this time as she turned around to face the door. She knew that knock very well, there was only one person in the world who would knock that way.

"Elsa? Elsa I know you're in there. I'm heading to the stables. Do you want to come?" Said the fifteen-year-old Princess.

Elsa slowly made her way to the door, stopping in the familiar spot she was always at whenever her sister would knock on the door while Hans watched anxiously from behind.

Elsa gently placed her door on the knob, tempted to open the door an jump in Anna's arm. To reassure her little sister that she loves her.

"Elsa?" She called again.

Tears swelled up in Elsas eyes as her heartbeat became faster. She was separated by just a door in front of the two, her door to be exact.

Elsa could hear her sister place her hand on the door as if she might feel her sister's presence that way, Elsa frowned and did the same until she heard Anna pull away angrily and scoff in annoyance as she walked away.

This hurt Elsa. Although she knew this was in the past it still hurt her deeply. She closed her eyes and frowned in disappointment.

"Elsa?" Asked Hans as he slowly approached her. "Are you alright?"

"I-I don't know." Said Elsa as she quickly backed away from the door and brought her hands up to hide them under her chest. Her anxiety was building up.

Hans sighed as he gently grabbed Elsa'ssurprisinglywarm hand in his and led the way to the door. "Come on, we can't waste time. The old rock said we have to pay attention to every detail of the past."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows as she began to follow him. "Old rock?"

"You know what I mean." Said Hans as he sneakily popped his head through the door as if he were a ghost, making sure no one was coming.

"You do realize no one can see us, right?" Whispered Elsa.

"Sorry, I forgot." Said Hans as he walked through the door with Elsa. "Lead the way, Your Majesty."

"This way." Said Elsa as she lead Hans down the familiar Arendelle halls. They passed many maidens and servants who were doing their usual duties but not one of them could see Hans and Elsa.

"This is freaking me out." Whispered Hans as Elsa continued to lead the way.

"How do you think I feel.." whispered Elsa as she brought her left hand up and began to gracefully twirl it in circles, hoping her magic would come out.

But it wasn't...

"My magic is gone... It doesn't exist here." She said.

"Yay, your one of us now." Said Hans sarcastically as Elsa rolled her eyes at him.

They made their way up a few stairs and back into the halls. Right as Elsa turned to the right to be at the library she almost yelped as she jumped back to the wall with her hand covering her mouth.

"What, what is it!?" Whispered Hans as he peeked his head out.

Anna was standing right in front of the library doors. She had pushed the door open slightly just well enough so she could see without getting caught.

"They can't see us, remember?" Said Hans jokingly to Elsa this time.

"Sorry, y-yes your right." Said Elsa as she got her posture together and walked down the hallway. They stopped where Anna was peeking, Elsa knew what was going on, she was just never aware that Anna was listening that day.

Gripping Hans hand tighter in hers, she let out a deep breath before going through the library doors. And as expected, she found herself and her parents.

Her father was standing in front of Elsa, his arms crossed. "Try again, Elsa," he said, his usually calm tone laced with frustration. "You need to figure this out."

Elsa looked down at the ground. Wisps of white-blond hair fell around her face. When she finally glanced back up, Anna was surprised to see tears sliding down her sister's rosy cheeks. "I can't," she said. "Don't you think I would if I could?'

"Be careful. Crying only makes it worse." the king said, the restraint showing in his voice. Elsa recognized that tone from times when he and her mother were discussing problems in the kingdom. Something was wrong, and he wasn't sure how to fix it.

"Agnarr, please." The queen's voice was soothing as she reached out a hand and placed it gently on her husband's arm. "Elsa is exhausted. Let her go. We can try again when we come back."

Elsa shook her head. "I know I failed you. I'll try and do better. I promise. I just... " She didn't finish. A sob threatened to burst from her chest, but Elsa swallowed it down. Instead, she dried her eyes and walked quickly toward the door and brushed past Anna, barely even giving her sister a glance before bolting into the hallway and disappearing.

From the shadows, Elsa, Hans watched as the fifteen year old Anna watched her parents. She had never seen them so quiet . . . and so sad.

"I just wish we could help her more," Anna heard her mother say softly. "I wish she wouldn't push us away. So many times, Agnarr, I've wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her it will be okay, and so many times... I think she needs to handle this on her own."

"And what if she's not able to..." sighed the king as he rubbed his chin worriedly. "What if it's too late and she'll never be able to control it."

Elsa nervously watched as her parents talked with one another. The worried expressions in their faces broke her, she hated remembering her parents like that, especially seeing it at this moment.

Elsa could tell that Anna was beginning to think she should find her mother another time. Something was going on, and she didn't know quite what. Turning, she began to tiptoe toward the door. But the floor creaked under her feet. Whipping around, her mother spotted her.

"Oh, darling!" she said. "I didn't see you. Have you been there long?"

"Um, no?" she answered, approaching her parents. "Just got here a moment ago. Is everything... all right?"

"Of course, Anna. Of course," her mother said lovingly. "Isn't that right, Agnarr? Everything is just fine."

"Everything's not fine, mother .." Whispered Elsa as she watched her own mother and father try to speak to Anna as if nothing occurred.

Agnarr had still been staring at the door where Elsa had left from and it wasn't until Iduna elbowed his rib that he finally came back to reality. "Your mother is right dear, just a bit overwhelmed with kingly duties is all." said Agnarr as he smiled at his youngest daughter forcefully.

It hurt her to see her own parents laughing and enjoying their time with Anna as they talked about practically anything together. The years she missed because she shut everyone out.

"You know, I could go with you two to Corona next week, I've always wanted to go and _Punzy_ and I have been writing each other for the past year. And I can go to make sure you behave." Said Anna as she clasped her palms together and raised them up. "Please?"

"Darling, you know we can't take you with us," Queen Iduna said gently. "We would love to. But you need to stay here with your sister."

"Why?" Anna said. "It's not like she's going to talk to me while you're away."

Elsa frowned.

"You must be patient with Elsa," said a somber Iduna. "She's going through a difficult time."

This time Elsa's expression grew bitter.

Anna rolled her eyes. "If 'difficult time' means wanting nothing to do with me, then I see your point."

Her parents exchanged a look that was hard to read. Then, each putting an arm around Anna, they gave her a squeeze. Anna sank into their embrace. Seeing Elsa had rattled her, and hearing that her mother felt isolated from her, too, made Anna feel even stranger and made Elsa feel worse.

Elsa brought her hands closer to her arms as if she was trying to hide her anxiety. Hans felt horrible, he never imagined how much Elsa had suffered.

"I love you very much, Anna," her mother said, placing a gentle kiss on her head. "I will always love you. And so will Elsa. In her own way."

Elsa watched bitterly as she pressed her lips together.

Agnarr pinched Anna's cheek. "Why don't we plan on doing something special when we get back? All of us, even Elsa. As soon as she starts feeling better."

"Really?" Said the present Elsa surprised by her fathers encouraging words to Anna.

"Really!?" exclaimed Anna as she pulled back with excitement while clapping her hands together. "That would be amazing!"

"Well, we will talk about it when we return," the king said, squeezing her arm. "Now, I should go meet with Kai and see how preparations are going. I'll leave you lovely ladies to enjoy the day." Leaning over, he kissed his wife gently on the lips. "I'll miss you till I see you next," he said. Then, turning, he left the room.

Elsa stood speechless as she watched Iduna interlock her arms with Anna's as they left the library and down to the hall as they enjoyed a heartfelt conversation with each other.

Hans swallowed as he slowly approached a saddened Elsa from behind. "They never returned .. did they?"

Elsa Sighed. "No .. They were lost at sea once they left to Corona .."

Hans pressed his lips together. He didn't know what he could say at this time that would even remotely help Elsa at the moment.

"They never told me .." said Elsa suddenly.

Hans looked up at her. She was staring at the wall. "Didn't tell you what?"

"That they were planning something with Anna and I when they returned. And because they never did, all I did was shut her out..."

Hans quickly approached Elsa the second she heard her voice crack. He firmly grabbed her shoulders. "Hey, look at me."

Elsa with her icy blue eyes ready to burst into tears looked up to his emerald eyes.

"You did _nothing _wrong. This was all your parents doing. You were just being the good obedient daughter that you were and _still_ are."

"But what about Anna, was I good sister to her?" She smiled at him sadly.

"If there's one thing I truly know about Anna is that she's _never _hated you, not even for a second."

Elsa eyes sparkled as Hans comforted her.

"_The past is in the past, _Elsa."

They stared into each other's eyes, studying each other's expressions as Elss smiled at him until they were suddenly interrupted by the sound of a gentle and smooth noise.

Right beside them appeared appeared the northern lights. They were spinning in the shape of a giant ring as if they were opening a portal for them. They're eyes widened.

"It's calling for us." Whispered Elsa.

"Us??"

"Yes .. hurry!" Said Elsa as she grabbed Hans hand and charged to the portal. "Hurry before it closes!"

Tripping over himself, Hans followed Elsa into the magical portal just as it was about to close.

—

_The Southern Isles _

_1836_

_"Uff!" _They exclaimed in union as their faces collided to into a wall they had ended up running to.

The magical portal closed right behind them and vanished into thin air as if it had never been there.

"Okay, next time I'm leading." said Hans as he held up his face and rubbed his nose.

Elsa walked around slightly as she rubbed her forehead from the collision. As she opened her eyes she was surprised to realize they were in a darkened and large hallway.

The hallways were spacious, more spacious than Arendelle's castle but it was dark and gloomy and the scenery of strong fish filled the air.

"_Ugh,_ What is that smell!?" Hissed Elsa as she brought her hands up to cover her nose to shield it from the strong odor.

Hans inhaled deeply. He knew what that strong smell anywhere.

"Is that what I think is .." he whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Elsa with furrowed eyebrows as she continued to hold her nose with her face.

Hans expression and demeanor grew dark and serious as if he had a sudden realization. "Come." Said Hans as he grabbed Elsa's hand and raced through the halls.

"Hans! Just tell me where we are!" Said Elsa as she picked up her purple gown skirts to make sure she could keep up with Hans.

Right as Hans turned the corner to the great halls he stopped and froze. The sudden stop made Elsa bump right into Hans back.

She pulled away confused as to why Hans was acting so mysterious. "Can you tell me where we are now!?"

"Why don't you see so yourself .." Sighed Hans as he stepped aside for Elsa to see.

Elsa followed his gaze and what she saw surprised her almost as much as when they were in Arendelle's castle.

"It's-it's you .." she whispered.

Hans sighed. "It's me .."

And indeed it was. A young 20 year old Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Thirteenth in line for the throne. A lot younger looking then what he looked like right now and there were no sideburns and his hair was parted in his usual two ways.

Granted, present Hans didn't wear sideburns anymore and his hair was combed naturally and charming now.

Yes for Elsa he still looked handsome back then and now.

Hans stared at his younger self in the most somber way Elsa had ever seen him. He knew exactly what today was.

For the past twenty minutes, the young Southern Isles prince had been standing outside the door to the castle's Great Hall, unwilling to make his entrance quite yet. The wind had stilled a bit as day turned to night. Usually, nothing could be heard over the whipping wind and rough seas.

The present Hans sighed with such solace. He could make out the sounds coming from the other side of the door. He could hear his father's voice the clearest. It was impossible not to. The big man's voice was deep, his sentences clipped. The king did not waste words.

And then he heard the others .. his twelve older brothers. That sound was as familiar to him as the wind in the air or the smell of the salt. And often just as annoying.

"Of course." Said present Hans as he rolled his eyes.

"What's going on here?" Asked Elsa.

"You'll see." Replied Hans.

Elsa watched as the past as the young twenty year old prince closed his eyes and began to control his breathing. Elsa never expected it but she was actually witnessing a vulnerable and anxious Prince Hans.

"I'll just go in, say hello to Father, and give my love to Mother, again, and then I'll be on my way." Said the past Southern Isles prince to himself. "Five minutes, no more. How bad can five minutes be?"

Taking a deep breath, Past Hans pushed open the door and stepped into the Great Hall while Elsa and Hans quickly followed the prince inside.

"I spoke to soon." Sighed the young prince as he gazed the whole scenario before him.

"Indeed you did." Whispered the present Hans from behind with Elsa following along.

Elsa's eyes widened. The room was lit by a thousand candles, their flames making the room smoky and the air hard to breathe. At the front of the room his father sat talking to his eldest son, Caleb. The two men were engrossed in each other, blatantly ignoring the women at their sides. Queen Magdalia, Hans's mother, didn't seem bothered by it. She was, after all, used to it after nearly thirty years of marriage.

While making conversation with one of her daughters in law, she stared out over the room with glazed eyes as one hand stroked the large jewel hanging on her neck and the other held tightly to the stem of her wine glass. But when she saw her son, she gave him a weak but loving smile to which he returned.

The young prince stood below his fathers great throne with his hands respectfully folded behind his back as he was trained to always do so in the presence of the king.

Just then, his father looked up from his conversation. His eyes landed on Hans, betraying no emotion. "Nice of you to join us," he said with bitterness and with the silence that followed, Hans could feel twelve pairs of eyes on him plus 7 or more little children, as his brothers finally took notice of his presence. "Did you not think your mother's birthday worthy of your presence?"

Queen Magdalia sighed somberly with a frown replacing her expression. It's as if she knew what was coming and was tired of it.

"My apologies, Your Majesty." Replied Hans, displaying no emotion as well.

It is not me you should be apologizing to," the king said. "You should apologize to your mother. She is, after all, the only one who would have even noticed you were missing."

Hans's face flushed red as the truth of the words hit home. He could hear a few of his brothers chuckle under their breath.

"Sorin, please. Don't start." muttered a annoyed Magdalia to her husband. Mumbling an apology, Hans quickly turned and made his way to a table at the back of the room. Upon his sitting, the king turned his attention from Hans back to Caleb.

Although she wasn't really there and no one could see her, she still felt timid at the presence of so many royals.

As if on cue, he felt a sharp pang as something hit him square on the back of his head. Whipping around, he saw the twins—Rudi and Runo—standing at the other end of the table, laughing.

_Of course._

"What's the matter, little brother?" Rudi asked, his tone cruel and just loud enough for their father to hear.

"Did you get a boo-boo?" Runo teased cruelly. "Do you need to run to Mommy and have her kiss it and make it all better? Afternoon .. you are her _favorite_."

Magdalia rolled her eyes and shook her head in disappointment.

Elsa could see Hans clenched his fists, the temptation to retort strong. But after a lifetime of being the brunt of endless taunting and teasing, he knew it was useless to fight—with words or fists. "I'm fine," he said softly.

"What's that?" Rudi asked, holding up a hand to his ear. "We can't hear you. You really should learn how to speak up. Father abhors mice, don't you, Father?" He looked up at the king for approval. Upon hearing this, the king turned and looked over at his sons.

"The Westergaards are lions, not mice," the king said, nodding. "Hans, you should listen to your brothers. Maybe you could learn a thing or two from them if you stopped acting like you were better than them."

Hans scoffed as he rolled his eyes and laid back in his chair. "Lions my ass." He muttered under his breath.

Elsa stood next to Hans, speechless of how horrible he was being treated. She's heard and read many stories of how monarchs raised their children differently compared to how her own parents did so, but nothing like this. Seeing it now before her eyes was truly despicable.

His brother Emil would spill false rumors of Hans and his other brothers, although Hans was usually the target. His other brother, Axel would make inappropriate jokes which Hans and Magdalia didn't find funny at all. And many others.

The young prince couldn't take it anymore. As much as he loved his mother he just couldn't stand even being a second with his family and Elsa couldn't blame him.

So without the kings approval , the young prince stood up from the table and left with only his somber mother noticing him leave.

"Where are you going?" Whispered Elsa as she quickly picked up the pace and followed the two Hans out the door.

"The only place I could ever find solace." Replied Hans bluntly as he and Elsa started following the young admiral up the stairs.

Elsa's eyes brightened realizing what that meant. "You're room?"

"Precisely." Replied Hans. Sure enough, they were in a large hallway where there were **14** doors lined up, back to back.

_Why 14? _Thought Elsa to herself.

The young admiral entered his room, the thirteenth room that was fit just for him.

It seemed like a normal room with a normal open closet and with all of his royal attire, even his naval uniform was all hung up in a fashionable order.

The young admiral Prince sat down on his bed with one foot on top of the beds frame and his arm hanging on his knee. He looked as if he was deep in thought and his expression was filled with emptiness.

But it wasn't that at all, because just in front of him and next to his door was the wall. And not just any bedroom wall, Hans wall was filled with every naval accomplishments, badges, swords and even rankings hanging beautifully.

He missed the sea.

_Knock, knock, knock._

The gentle noise made Elsa jump a little as she turned around to the half-open door. There in the middle was Hans mother standing as beautifully and as graceful as ever.

"May I come in?" she asked smiling at him.

Hans smiled at her in return. "You're the Queen, mother. You may do as you please."

The beautiful auburn hair queen giggled at her son as she walked forward to his bed. "Queen or not, it is always polite to ask permssion." She kicked her heels off to her side as she sat beside him with her feet curled up in bed.

"If you wish to be close to me mother, there's always a spare room next to me. Speaking of which, why do we have a spare room?? Last time I checked we were only 13 sons of our father, not 14."

"You were supposed to be a twin Hans." She sighed. "As you can seee that wasn't so, but fortunately enough I got you." She said smiling lovingly at him.

"Well, The 14th child is very lucky. He got saved from a lot of trouble here." He said jokingly as she chuckled. "But why keep the room?"

She shrugged. "You never know who will show up one day."

Hans smirked and nodded as he turned and looked up back at the wall.

"Admiring your accomplishments?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"More like missing them." He sighed as he made himself more comfortable around her embrace.

"My young admiral." She said as she gently began to caress his auburn hair. "You've always loved the sea. Admiral _Billie _trained you well."

"He was a good man." He said as he continued to stare at his naval sword. "And yet, father was never impressed."

"Oh you know how your father is, Hans. Nothing ever pleases that man." She said as she laid her head on her sons shoulder.

"I wish I could be at the sea right now.."

Magdalia sighed. "I know how hard it is for you to return home, Hans. But you can't be a sailor forever you know."

"Why not?" He retaliated with furrowed eyebrows. "I'd rather be a sailor than a prince."

"Don't say that son.." she said as she began to massage his neck now. "You were _chosen _to be a royal prince for a reason you know?"

"You always say that." Chuckled Hans. "We aren't chosen to be royals mother, we're just born into royalty by luck."

"Oh but not you, Hans." She said smiling at him. "You were specifically chosen to rule one day, my little king."

Elsa and Hans paid closer attention to the conversation.

"How?? I'm thirteenth in line for the throne, mother. Nowhere near the crown." he scoffed.

Magdalia pressed her lips together and gave a small smirk as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "I was never talking about the Southern Isles crown, Hans."

The young admiral's eyes widened in confusion as she saw her mother rise from his bed and walk towards her heels she had kicked out of the way. "Wait, what are you talking about mother?"

Magdalia pressed her lips together and smiled at him. "Patience is a virtue my son." She said as she made her way to the door. "Good night my dear."

The northern lights began to open a portal again for Elsa and Hans and the quickly stepped inside before it closed on them.

"Did you know she was referring to Arendelle??" Asked Elsa as they stepped into a new hallway of the castle.

"I didn't realize it till now.." he said as he jumped out right after her. He glanced around the hallway, immediately recognizing where he was.

"Where are we now??" she asked as he followed his gaze. Her eyebrows furrowed as she saw Hans chuckled under his breath

"You'll find out." Sighed Hans as he grabbed Elsa's hand and went straight through the library doors where the other hand Just so happened to be entering.

Walking into the library, the young prince through his jacket across the library room and to the sofa. He sighed with relief as he sat at the edge of the sofa, looking out to the whole kingdom of the Southern Isles and the waves splashing the seashore.

_"Disgusting."_ He said to himself as his face grimaced at the view of his kingdom.

"Ah come on, I'm not _that _bad looking." Came the sudden smooth voice of a man. Hans furrowed his eyebrows as he turned around to find his elegant older brother Lars, third oldest to be exact.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Asked Hans as he started to approach his brother. "Planning an escape so you can head back to Stolkhome?"

Lars snickered. "Not quite," Lars said, his tone warm. "I'm just comparing our surveyor's most recent map to one drawn fifty years ago. I'm curious to see if our borders remain in the same place after that most recent "incident" with Riverland. I swear, sometimes I wonder who is really in charge, the way father just lets Caleb run amok."

Hans laughed. The king had been giving his eldest son more and more responsibility of late. But instead of taking it seriously, Caleb acted as though he were playing war with his brothers in the stable yard. "Well, at least father will never ask me for help. Saves me from making errors in judgment that might end in maps being rendered faulty." Hans smiled as he said it, but there was a hint of sadness to his voice. Even Elsa could hear it.

Lars didn't miss it. "Were you down at the dock again, little brother?" he asked. "You know that always makes you moody."

"I know," Hans said, nodding in agreement. "I just wanted some peace after yesterday's debacle."

"So," he said to Lars, ready to change the subject, "any news on when I might become an uncle again? I am hoping your child might like me at least."

Lars laughed. "If Helga has anything to do with it, the only person that child will like is her." Lars's wife had never really forgiven her own family for shipping her to the Southern Isles. While known to be warm and rich, the Isles were distant, and Helga was convinced she would never see her family again.

But Lars was kind and generous enough to suggest to his wife that they can move back to Stockholm, to which she was grateful for. After all, Lars wouldn't miss the Isles and Hans couldn't blame him.

Their father, on the other hand, was disappointed of course by the decision of one of his sons leaving the isles. But Lars could care less. In return, he'd gotten closer to his wife and they fell in love.

"And I won't blame the kid at all." Chuckled Hans as he grabbed the apple that Lars had only just taken a bite off and began to eat it as if it's his own.

"Well, I see you still have a knack for taking my things." Chuckled Lars "But how are you, little brother? I heard some rumblings about you and the twins and a ball where you were introduce to many eligible maidens and princesses."

This time Hans didn't bother keeping the sarcasm out of his voice when he laughed and said, "You mean all the other poor princesses that were forced by their own parents to attend the corrupt ball of the Southern Isles? Please, you know Father isn't planning on marrying me off. I am just waiting for the moment he orders me take my duty up again and go back out to the sea."

"_Aww_, poor little Hans." teased Elsa. "Forced to mingle with princesses and maidens."

Hans rolled his eyes.

Lars frowned. "You miss it don't you? The sea."

Hans turned to look out the large windows where he could see the great North Sea clashing with the winds.

Hans sighed "Everyday."

_WHOOSH!_

Behind them, the door to the library flew open, causing a few papers on the nearby table to blow to the floor. The loud noise made else gasp as she instinctively grabbed ahold of Hans large bicep. The twins stood in the doorway, their faces red and their eyes wide. "Lars!" they cried in unison, completely ignoring Hans. "Lars! Have you heard? The king and queen of Arendelle are dead! Their ship sank to the bottom of the sea."

Elsa gasped as her heart dropped, her stomach turned and her eyes widening.

"The king and queen of Arendelle?" Lars repeated.

"Yes!" Rudi confirmed. "Both dead."

"Father wants you to mark their passing in the royal annals," Runo added. "So... do that."

Their news delivered, the twins left the room as quickly as they had come.

For a moment, Lars and Hans were silent, each processing the news in his own way. To Hans, it seemed a tragedy for the kingdom of Arendelle, nothing more. Even Elsa could see this.

But judging by the intense expression on Lars's face, it meant something more to him.

"Hans," Lars finally said. "This could be your chance."

Elsa raised her eyebrow.

Hans raised an eyebrow. "My chance for what?"

"To marry!" Lars said. "Don't you know anything about Arendelle?"

When Hans shook his head, Lars sighed. "I really do need to have a talk with the tutors. They are teaching you absolutely nothing of import." Walking to his bookshelf, he pulled out a book and began flipping through its pages. Finding what he was looking for, he walked back over to Hans. He pointed to a map. "This is Arendelle. It is a lovely kingdom known for a decent trade and good port. It is not extremely powerful, nor is it of huge importance to Father. We trade with them occasionally but its just too far away. But it does have a _princess_."

Elsa pressed her lips together and present Hans was holding his breath as she watched the platinum blonde dig her nails into her palms.

"Rumor has it she is beautiful but mysterious."

Elsa raised her eyebrow. "Beautiful and mysterious??" she said. "She apparently doesn't leave the castle, and while of marriageable age, she has yet to take a suitor."

Lars paused, his face glowing with excitement. "Hans, don't you see what this could mean? You could be her suitor!"

"Oh dear God .." scoffed Elsa as she rolled her eyes in disgust. Hans on the other hand was nervous.

Hans let out a bitter laugh. "As if Father would ever allow such a thing."

"True, he would probably try to marry one of the twins first. But they are so stupid, I guarantee they don't even know about the eligible princess Elsa. But you do."

Hans eyes widened. Know he knew exactly what Lars was talking about.

"So use that to your advantage. When the time comes for Princess Elsa to take her place on the throne—"

"I can make sure I am the one Father sends as the Southern Isles representative," Hans finished.

His mind reeling, Hans turned toward the window as he stepped closer to look out throughout the North Sea where Arendelle was just across.

This plan meant getting his father to trust him and then convincing a woman he had never met to marry him. Neither task would be easy. It would probably take years to prepare. He would have to stop spending his days daydreaming and learn how to become more conniving. After all, his brother was implying a political game of sorts. But, Hans thought, getting more and more excited as a new fantasy began to form in his head, what do I have to lose? If I don't try, I'll be stuck here anyway. At least this way, I might have a chance to change my path.

But then he started to doubt.

"I-I don't know, Lars .." Hans sighed.

"What, why not!? Exclaimed Lars as he began to approach his little brother.

"I just don't see the point of wooing a sheltered princess all for her throne."

This time Elsa raised her eyebrow. _Sheltered?_

"Besides, I'm the thirteenth prince of the Southern Isles, Lars. 2 of our brothers had just barely began to court to other princesses and the two others aren't even close yet and you know Rudi or Runo are next in line for father to arrange the marriage with the princess, not me."

"Aren't you the one that desires most to leave the Southern Isles??"

"Well yeah, but—"

"This is your chance Hans! This is your chance to not only be gone from the Southern Isles for good but also to have your own kingdom! No one to hold you back or put you down any longer, you'd be the one in charge!"

"Besides, you really think Princess Elsa is going to want to be with any of those other buffoons?? God no, you are so much better than them in so many ways and everyone in the Southern Isles knows that you are the most handsome out of all of us. Not to mention the youngest admiral the Southern Isles has ever had."

Hans scoffed. "What difference does that make?"

"A ton! Once Princess Elsa sees how charming and irresistible you are she'll want to jump all over you! Besides, she's going to be Queen and she can pick who she chooses. Why not choose the most handsome Prince and closest to her age??"

Elsa rolled her eyes again.

Lars took out a brand new sheet of paper with a pen and handed it to Hans. "Your journey of leaving the Isles starts now, Hans. There are loads of Princes in Scandinavia and Europe who are writing her in hopes to court her as we speak."

Hans turned around somberly as he stared at the blank sheet of paper as he turned back to his brother. "Tell me everything you know about Arendelle and Princess Elsa. And when we're done, I'm going to go have a little chat with Father..."

The portals immediately opened and the whole scene with Lars and Hans immediately vanished. Elsa stood in silence as she started to ponder everything she just saw.

A nervous Hans watched as Elsa continued to stay still. But her expression terrified Hans. She wasn't pleased. Not one bit.

Hans sighed. "Look Elsa—"

"You are just like every other prince aren't you." She said bitterly.

Hans eyes widened. "What?"

"Just looking for your own kingdom to rule and live free so you can get whatever you want with whoever you want."

"No Elsa that's-that't not the person I am—"

"Then who are you, really?" She snapped quite loudly that it even surprised her. Hans expression filled with sorrow as he turned around to not face her.

"Hans .. I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to snap—"

"No, don't apologize .. your right."said Hans as he faced the magical portal that was slowly starting to close. "I was being selfish and I was just so sick and tired of the isles and my family .. I felt this was my only way out and then .."

"Then what?" Asked Elsa as she waited anxiously for him to continue.

"Then I learned more about you."

Elsa gasped silently. "M-me?"

"Well .. as much as I could anyways." Said Hans as he gently smiled at her. "I heard stories that you were in the castle at all times and you rarely left the gates."

"That you spent your days studying literature and geometry, trying to educate yourself as much as you could and I—"

Hans couldn't finish as he realized he was about to say something he hadn't told Elsa but she quickly caught on and didn't let him off the hook.

"You what?" She asked.

Hans nervously chuckled. "I .. kinda fell in love with you."

She gasped. The hairs in the back of her neck stood up as her heart skipped a beat. "Me?"

"Well, the idea of loving you I suppose .." said Hans as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"But... why me?"

Hans smiled lovingly at her. "Because you weren't like every other princess, Elsa. You didn't seem conceited or care to even be a princess in the first place. I always imagined me that you were just a girl who longer for the simple life, like me."

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But .. you had never met me and I never replied to anyone's letters, not even yours."

"I'm glad." Chuckled Hans. "They're kinda embarrassing and boring anyways so—"

"What did you say in them?" Asked Elsa now very intrigued. "I remember getting letters from many princes but you... you wrote almost everyday. I believe I only my opened one from you when you introduced yourself and than the rest I just hid them away I think."

This time Hans rose his eyebrow. "You never told Anna?"

"Honestly I completely forgot you had sent letters, there were just too many to keep up and it's been so long already."

"Well perhaps you could read them someday. They're embarrassing. And even though you never wrote back, it kinda made believe that you were .. different. And I think that's why I got excited to go to Arendelle."

"But .. you went after Anna .." said Elsa.

"Because you denied me many times." Said Hans as he shrugged his shoulders. "I tried many times when I was in Arendelle too you know .."

Elsa smirked. "Yes, I remember.."

The portal began to close up again, Hans quickly grabbed Elsa's hand as they rushed inside. And just like that in the blink of an eye, they were transported to a different time from a different memory.

And they had a feeling what it was going to be.

—

_Arendelle _

_July 1839_

_(Elsa's Conorarion)_

"Welcome to _Arendelle! _Watch your step please, the gates will be opening soon." Announced a fellow representative of Arendele as he welcomed the many royals and merchants into the docks and land of Arendelle.

Hans and Elsa watched as many people from many different kingdoms made their way through the beautiful and sunny town.

"I know this day." Said Elsa as she and Hans watched the people make prepare for this special big day. "It's the day of my coronation."

"Yup." Said Hans as he walked over and looked out to the familiar Southern Isles ship with its flag. "And I should be making my entrance in 3, 2, 1–"

As if on cue, the young handsome prince of the Southern Isles stepped off the ship with Sitron following behind and many fellow crew members unloading his things.

"Oh." Said Elsa as she saw Hans from three years ago step out of the ship. "This is... really strange to see."

"Indeed it is." Sighed Hans as they watched the young prince make his way up the steps and into the large crowd of people where all the fellow delegates where heading.

"Excuse me, good sir." Said Hans as he approached the royal representative. "I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles—"

"Ah yes! Prince Hans, welcome to Arendelle." Said the The chubby representative. "As he bowed respectfully before the prince. "Queen Elsa is expecting you your Royal Highness."

Hans eyes widened. "She is?"

"I am?" Said Elsa in shock herself.

"Why yes, you and many other royal subjects from all the other kingdoms in fact."

"Oh." Said Hans with a bit of dissapointmemt in his voice.

"Oh." Added Elsa with a slight chuckle.

"Do you know where she is by any chance?"

"Well, she may be getting herself ready Your Highness, after all you are tad bit early. You are one of the first ones here in Arendelle."

"Please, may I speak to her?" Asked Hans with eagerness.

"N-now? Oh Your Highness, I'm afraid her Majesty might be busy at the moment. No one is allowed to see her, especially when the gates are closed—"

"Please good sir, please let me see her. I must speak to her please." Pleaded Hans as Elsa watched enthusiastically while Hans on the other hand was a bit embarrassed.

"Well... if you see her in the castle you may—"

"Thank you!" Shouted Hans with excitement as he jumped on top of Sitron. "_Hiya!" _Hans took off with hurry through the streets of Arendelle passing many crowds of people. Hans and Elsa quickly ran as fast as they could behind him trying to keep up with Sitron.

"That desperate to meet me huh?" Shouted Elsa with tease as she picked up her gown so it would be easier for her to run.

"I was trying to get to you before the other princes did Okay? Shoot me." Shouted Hans back as Elsa laughed at him.

The young prince pulled on sitrons leash to a halt as he noticed a woman who was selling the most beautiful flowers. "Excuse me madam, how much for the flowers?" Asked Hans as he jumped off his noble steed.

"Oh." Said the woman with surprise as she noticed the handsome prince approach her. "Are-are you a prince?"

"Uh, yes I am—"

"Oh Your Royal Highness, please take as many as you'd like! Whatever you want—"

"Whoa it's okay!" Said Hans as he picked up the woman from the floor who had bowed down in respect to him. "You don't need to bow down to me madam, I'd just like to purchase some of your lovely flowers."

"_Aww_, how sweet." Teased Elsa as she nudged an embarrassed and hot cheeked Hans.

"Of course Your Highness, what types of flowers would you like, are they for someone special?"

"You can say something like that .." said Hans as he rubbed the back of his head. "Thing is I don't know what types of flowers she likes."

Elsa raised her eyebrow at Hans teasingly as she crossed her arms.

"Well, describe her to me. How is she like?" Asked the elderly woman.

"Well I—I don't know quite honestly." Admitted Hans.

"You don't know how this woman is like yet you want to get her flowers?" The elderly woman furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"She's just... very reserved I suppose."

Elsa nodded her head in approval, quite impressed herself.

"Well, I suppose that you can practically get her any flowers you'd like then Your Highness. Feel free or choose for yourself, take your time if needed."

Hans walked slowly forward as he started admiring the beautiful and freshly picked out flowers. They smelled amazing but Hans stopped the second he saw the blue orchards.

"These ones." Said Hans as he pointed at the pink orchards. Elsa bit her lip as she hid a smile.

"Ahhh, blue orchards, great choice your highness. Orchards represent love, luxury, beauty and strength."

Elsa smirked as she turned around to look up at Hans deviously. "So that's where you get it from."

Hans rolled his eyes as Elsa continued to giggle at him teasingly.

"Here you are Your Highness, freshly picked out blue orchids just for your special little lady." Said the elderly woman as she handed them to Hans.

"Thank you madam, and here you are." Said Hans as he handed her a lot more money than what the blue orchids were originally supposed to cost. "And please keep the change."

"Thank you young handsome prince." said the woman gratefully as she curtsied to him. So who might this special little lady be??"

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Said Hans as he hopped back on top of Sitron.

"Oh Queen Elsa of Are—**what**!? _The _Queen Elsa?? The one that is being coronated today!?"

"The very one." Said Hans as he suddenly commanded Sitron to depart and head to the castle with Elsa and Hans following behind.

"I still can't believe you haven't told Anna this story." Said Hans as he and Elsa headed up the steps of castles stairs where the young prince would be met with closed gates.

"I never felt there was a need to." Shrugged Elsa. "Besides, whats the point of going into something that never amounted to anything."

"True." Admitted Hans.

"Damn it..." muttered the young prince under his breath. The gates were still closed and nobody was allowed inside and these seemed to be no one inside the castle from what he could tell. "Excuse me, good sir." Said Hans as he approached General Mattias who was on duty while speaking to the other guards.

"I am prince Hans of the Southern Isles, is Queen Elsa available?"

"Well nice to meet you Prince Hans, I am General Mattias. What business is it you have with the Queen?"

"I just wish to speak with her is all." Replied Hans almost offensively.

"No one is allowed inside the castle unless their Majesties allow it." Replied the serious General. "I suggest you wait till after the coronation when her Majesties royal celebration shall take place."

"Please General, it'll only be just a minute—"

"I have spoken Your Highness." Said Mattias sternly. "My duty is to protect and follow her Majesties orders."

And just like that the General went back to his usual duty as he continued to talk with the other young guards and soldiers of Arendelle. Hans exhaled grudgingly as he clenched his fist on the closed gate.

"So how did you end up getting inside?" Asked Elsa as she and Hans watched.

"You'll see." winked Hans.

The young prince looked up to the giant castle as he stared hopelessly, thinking of a way to be able to get in without being seen. He needed to speak with Queen Esa before anyone else did.

"Come Sitron." Said Hans as he led his noble steed around the other side of the castle where no royal guards happened to be. "All right help me up."

Hans jumped on top of Sitron and then with his help jumped on top of the gates and down to the castle grounds where he landed gracefully.

"Ah, that's how you got in." Said Elsa teasingly as they followed the thirteenth prince inside the castle where he began to sneak around the halls.

"How on earth did my servants never catch you!?" Hissed Elsa as she and Hans followed along.

"You become pretty good at sneaking around when your trying to hide from 12 older brothers all the time." He winked back.

The Admiral made his way through the halls where he would explore in every sector to see if there was any sign of the Queen. While sneaking his way through, he quickly hid behind a painting where he saw fellow maidens passing by as they spoke to each other. Gerda and two others to be exact.

"Queen Elsa will be in King Agnarr's study for some time alone, it's best we leave her there until she's ready to step out." Said Gerda.

"Poor thing, she's nervous isn't she?" Asked one of the maids.

"Very." Sighed Gerda as she and the maids continued to walk down the hall. "Let's pray our God gives her all the strength and courage she needs on this day."

As soon as the maids and servant had turned the corner and were gone, Hans quickly took off and headed to the deceased king studies with the best of his instincts could manage in the unknown yet _familiar_ castle.

Soon enough he was there, right outside the library.

"How do you know your way around the castle so well??" Asked Elsa confused. "This was your first time here."

"I have no idea, everything just felt so familiar for some reason." Said Hans as he and Elsa watched his younger self from 3 years ago slowly approached the door with confidence yet nervousness.

"And we're about to meet in 3, 2–"

And just as Hans was counting, on cue came out from the corner a very heavy breathing and anxious Elsa who was holding her gloves hands close to her chest as if she was hiding something.

The young Prince Admiral breath escaped his lips as he saw the Queen of Arendelle pass by him as if he wasn't there. His eyes widened in amazement, she was beyond beautiful.

The young anxious Elsa gasped as she realized there was a stranger in not just her castle but in front of her fathers studies, which no one was allowed during this time.

"Who-who are you?" She asked timidly as she turned around to face the handsome prince.

"Y-your majesty, I am Prince Hans of the—"

"How did you get in here." She demanded with a sense of shyness in her tough tone.

"Apologies your Majesfy, I was simply passing through and—"

"Please, j-just go." Said Elsa as she turned around and headed inside the library.

"Your majesty if I may just— _SLAM!_" The door closed right behind Hans and as did his chances of ever having a private moment with Elsa ever again. He sighed frustratedly as he leaned his head shamefully on the door.

"What am I supposed to do now .." muttered Hans under his breath. Suddenly he began to hear a beautiful soprano voice of what seemed a young girl coming from down the hall. He quickly jumped out of the way just right as a giddy and beautiful strawberry blonde ran into him.

"_It's coronation day!_" Exclaimed the young strawberry blonde princess.

"Anna..." Elsa gasped.

"Princess Anna! Please let me finish your hair!" Exclaimed her lady in waiting as she started to run after her.

_"The window is open, so's that door  
I didn't know they did that anymore!"_

"That's right .. Queen Elsa has a sister .." muttered Hans under his breath. He quickly glanced over to the large study room where Elsa had gone inside.

His expression was doubtful, he didn't know if he should even approach Princess Anna but given the fact that Queen Elsa had not only denied him in letters, but she also just denied him personally to the point she wouldn't even let him talk.

He approached the large study as he gently put his hand on the knob but quickly backed off the second he felt coldness. And not just any coldness, it was freezing.

With one final sigh the young prince admiral headed down the hall and back to the exit without anyone noticing him. Soon thereafter he was back in the castle gardens where Sitron was still casually waiting outside the gates.

"Let's go Sitron." Said Hans as he jumped over the tall gates and landed on Sitron gracefully. "Let's get going before someone sees us."

_Neeeiiggghhh! _Exclaimed the noble fjord horse.

"No I didn't get a chance to talk to her." Sighed Hans frustratedly as they walked through the multitude of people.

_Snort!_

"I don't know what to do okay? This was my only chance to meet her and now I won't have any time whatsoever—"

_"__For the first time in forever, _

_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of. _

_A chance to change my lonely world, _

_A chance to find true love!"_

Hans watched as the young princess started to sing and dance all over the kingdom. Even giving the princess of Corona a large loving embrace as well as her prince consort and saying hello to the many other royal subjects from many other kingdoms

"Hmm .." thought Hans to himself as he looked down to Sitron who was staring back at him.

"I may have a backup plan .." said Hans.

_Neeiiggghh!_

"Of course Queen Elsa is preferable! I mean God Sitron... you should have seen her she's—she's beyond description.." Hans eyes were dreamy and even his loyal horse could see it.

_Snort!_

Hans shook his head awake from the daydreaming. "Look just follow my lead okay? This is just a backup plan. I'll talk to Queen Elsa tonight at the ball. Promise."

Said Hans as he pulled on Sitron to follow the strawberry blonde princess. "Now let's go."

Hans and Sitron were following princes Anna just a few feet behind her as she started to skip and jump all over the kingdom. Distracted and trying to keep up with the Princess, Hans and Sitron accidentally bumped into a sleigh.

"Whoa! Watch where you're going mister _fancy pants!_" Yelled the large ice harvester as he guided his reindeer around Sitron and Hans while at the same time making sure his sleigh wasn't badly wounded.

"I'm sorry, I must've not seen where I was going—"

"Clearly." Snapped the blonde ice harvester. "Just keep that _thing _under control."

Hans glared at the man who started making his way up to out to the kingdom to go to the mountains. Hans didn't find the interaction enlightening at all.

Elsa chuckled. "Good ol' Krisfoff."

"She's headed time the docks .. let's go!" Said Hans changing the subject as Sitron took off and headed to to the direction of the princess where they were waiting on the steps with Hans and Elsa watching from close by.

"All right Sitron this is it, remember .. just follow my lead." Whispered Hans as he gently patted his noble steed. As predicted the young princess started skipping her way down the docks towards Hans direction.

_"Cause for the first time in forever, nothing in my waaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy! Uff—" _

Sitron bumbed into Anna purposely and sent her flying back to a boat where she landed and was about to fall into the sea before sitrons hoof stopped that from happening.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Anna as she lifted up the seaweed from her face.

"I'm sorry— I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" Asked Hans as if he had no idea he she was there.

"_Hey.._" Said Anna more gentler and giggly. Elsa raised with her eyebrows up now. "I-ya, no. No. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Asked Hans as he jumped of Sitron and stepped into the boat.

"Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm _great _actually."

"Oh, thank goodness." Said Hans smiling at her as he offered his hand to help her up to which she took and smiled at him. His hand was holding longer than he had expected.

"Oh uh, Prince _Hans _of the Southern Isles." Said Hans as he helped her up to her feet and introduced himself like a true prince.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." Responded Anna as she curtsied to him.

"Princess...? My Lady." Hans dropped to his knees with his head bowed and Sitron being the good and loyal steed that he bows his head too, curling his hoof up and out of the boat knowing very well the protocol of when being in the presence of a royal.

However in doing so the boat tips and Hans tumbled on top of Anna awkwardly.

"_Oh, _hi again." Said Anna.

Elsa snickered.

Sitron realizing what he's done slammed his foot back into the boat to stabilize it. However this time Anna and Hans tumble the other way and Anna landed on top of him now.

"Oh boy." Said Hans awkwardly.

"Wow." Said Elsa as she smirked at the hilarious memory.

"Ha. This is awkward. Not you're awkward, but just because we're—I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?"

"Oh my gosh .. she really did say that." Said Elsa with widened and amused eyes

"I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse...and for every moment after." Said Hans as he quickly stood up on his feet and helped Anna up again.

"No. No-no! It's fine. I'm not _THAT_ Princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, that would be-- yeash! Cuz, you know..."

"_Ugh, _that's rude!" Said Elsa offensively as Anna scratched Sitrons chin and said hello.

"Well, she wasn't wrong." Chuckled Hans until he suddenly grew quite the second he saw Elsa glaring at him with those furrowed eyebrows of hers. "_Ahem, _sorry .."

"But lucky for you, it's just me." Said Anna as she turned around to smile at Hans.

"_Just _you?" Asked the young prince. He was surprised that a princess would actually consider herself a _just _individual.

While Anna was too distracted smiling lovingly at Hans she hasn't realized the bell had begun to ring.

" ...The bells. The coronation! I-I-I better go. I have to...I better go." Said Anna as she ran into a pole and backed away slowly as she ran back through the multitude. "Bye!"

As she rushed off again, Hans waves back. Sitron obeying orders does what he is told and waves too and once again taking his hoof out of the boat.

"Oh no .."

_SPLASH!_

The boat falls as does Hans in it. It lands upside down in the water to which Hans raises it up off of him, gasping for air as she spits out water from his mouth and smirks back at Anna who was running away again.

"Well that went .. good? I guess." Said Hans as he brushed his wet hair out of his eyes. "Sitron help me up, let's go get settled in our room, I gotta change out of these wet clothes before the coronation starts."

And so with the help of his loyal steed Hans jumped back up and sped back to the castle where he would settle in and change quickly out of his clothes as fast as he could.

"Well that was .. _interesting_." Said Elsa.

"How do you think I feel?" Said Hans as he grabbed Elsa's hand in his. "Come, lets go to your coronation shall we?"

The coronation when as exactly as they both remember except this time Hans could actually see how much Elsa was struggling to hold her anxiety back.

"My God .. you were really struggling weren't you?"

"You have no idea." Sighed Elsa as she watched herself raise the golden globe and scepter up with her bare hands. Small little icicles began to form around as she quickly threw them back to the priest and put her gloves on.

However when all that was playing out Hans noticed something. Although Elsa was focused on strictly holding back her powers, she had gotten lost for a few seconds as she noticed the young admiral prince staring back at her in awe.

"Hmm." Said Hans.

"What?" Asked Elsa shyly like she had been caught.

"We're you admiring me, Your Majesty?"

Elsa's eyes widened with a bit of fear but embarrassment in her expression. "N-no! No absolutely not—"

"You sure?" Asked Hans now with tease and a devilish smirk.

"I was simply trying to concentrate and conceal my powers, Hans." Said Elsa more sternly. But Hans only raised his eyebrow at her.

"Fine." Scoffed Elsa annoyingly. "I saw a handsome yet familiar face in front of me, there you happy?"

"Oh, and who might have this handsome yet familiar face been?" Elsa glared at him as he only chuckled at her with his sarcastic questioning.

"You're really gonna make me say it?"

"Im just curious is all, never knew Queen Elsa stared in admiration at men." Smirked Hans.

Elsa pressed her lips together. "Only if they're handsome." She smirked at him as she made her way to a portal that had begun to open. She left feeling accomplished for leaving Hans speechless and jaw dropped like an idiot. "You coming?"

He quickly snapped out of his lost yet shocked expression and quickly ran to the closing portal where Elsa was already walking further into.

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Hans as dove into the portal and fell on the side of his arm. "Wait .. so you-you found me handsome?"

Elsa rolled her eyes and sighed as she turned around to Hans who was approaching her through the crowd that couldn't even see them. "Are you really that desperate for me to repeat myself or did you not hear me the first time."

"I-I just never assumed that—"

"That what? That I don't glance and admire men?? Just because I was locked away in my room for practically all my life doesn't mean I ever changed what was admirable and what was not."

"I'm sorry .." apologized the former prince as he shyly rubbed the back of his neck. "I shouldn't assume those things of you and—"

"It's fine." Giggled Elsa as she and Hans watched Kai introduce herself from 3 years ago as the Queen of Arendelle and then her giddy and always late sister.

"Hi." Said the newly crowned Queen of Arendelle.

"Hi-Hi _me?_ Oh. Un. _Hi._" Said the surprised Princess to her sister.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look beautifuller! I mean, not fuller. But more beautiful."

The Queen giggled at her sister as she thanked her as well. Hans and Elsa watched as the two sisters who hadn't talked to each other in years have a conversation again.

She watched as her sister and her giggled uncontrollably as the small Duke of Weselton displayed a variety of different ridiculous dance moves.

"Thank you .. only I don't dance. But my sister does." Said the young Queen as she pointed to her younger sister.

"Oh, lucky you!" Said the Duke as he took the young princess in his arms and dragged her through the crowd and into the dance floor.

"_Sorry_." Whispered Elsa teasingly as she watched her sister go.

Hans and Elsa continued to watch as Elsa stood by herself gracefully like the Queen she was, occasionally giggling here and there as the Duke of Weselton would dance like a chicken around Anna while accidentally stepping on her toes.

"So .." said Hans breaking the silence between the two. "Have you ever told Anna _this _part?"

Elsa sighed with a small frown of her own. More guilt overcame Elsa the more they went deeper into their memories. "No .. I never did."

"It's probably a good thing you never did .." said Hans as he swallowed a nervous saliva of his own. They both knew what was coming.

The young newly anointed Queens frown slowly returned as she realized she was alone with a multitude of people who were all lined up to greet the new Queen of Arendelle.

She sighed annoyingly. Not even a few hours as Queen and she was already tired of the constant attention and stared they were giving her. She hated being in the spotlight.

"Kai." She called out to the chubby overseer of the castle.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" He replied as he respectfully approached the Queen.

"I'm going to go step outside for a minute and try to catch my breath. If I am not back by the time Anna is done dancing with the Duke then please inform me." She finished as she excused herself.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Said Kai as he bowed respectfully and moved aside for the anxious Queen to leave the party but not without a certain person noticing.

Prince Hans to be exact who was standing in the corner and had been watching and even studying her this whole time while trying to block out the annoying other young princesses that were talking his ear off about how much power their fathers have and how many dresses and riches they have, things Hans found absolutely annoying.

"Sorry— I gotta Go." Said Hans as he took one final shot of his champagne and quickly headed through the crowd in hopes to catch up with the Queen.

While passing an obvious uncomfortable Princess Anna who was being thrown around by the Duke like she was a sack of potatoes, he accidentally bumped into a familiar foe.

"_Uff!_" They both exclaimed as they collided to each other's shoulders by accident.

"Whoa sorry there!" Said the prince consort of Corona. "Didn't see you there .. might be the too much champagne I've been drinking—_hey! _Don't I know you ..."

Hans eyes widened in fear. "Uhh, _no_. No I'm sorry you may have me confused with someone else. Excuse me."

He quickly made his way around Eugene and passed the crown princess of Corona who was already approaching her prince consort.

"Eugene! I've been waiting to dance with you for the past 15 minutes, what gives— _gasp! _Are you drunk!?"

"Noooo— _hiccup— _Yesss_ .."_

Rapunzel sighed frustratedly as she slapped her forehead shamefully.

Meanwhile Hans made his way down the hall as quickly as possible while at the same time trying not to be seen by any guards.

Just then he heard the growing footsteps from the corner as he quickly jumped behind a fig tree so not to be seen.

Two men, rather two princes to be exact were turning the corner after just using the restroom and they were both obviously tipsy.

"That damn woman, who does she think she is to just ignore me like that." Scoffed one of the princes.

"Well .. she is the Queen of Arendelle." Scoffed the other in annoyance.

"More like an _Ice Queen_. That damn woman wouldn't even talk to me in public for more than a second. What does it matter, I saw two harlots talking to the Southern Isles Prince, seems that they'll make some good company for the night."

Hans rolled his eyes in disgust as he watched the two princes head back into the party, even the present Elsa rolled her eyes in annoyance at the two rude princes.

"Typical royals." Muttered the southern Isles prince as he made his way around the fig tree and walked further down the dark castle halls where he continued to look for the Queen.

To his surprise, he found her right away in the balcony of a large study room where it was dark. She was leaning on the balcony comfortably with the stars and skies shining her slender figure.

The newly anointed Queen was enjoying warm summer weather as she continued to stare up at the skies. Her gloves were still on but she felt free even if it were for just a second. She was alone, or so she thought.

She closed her eyes as she began to think about her mother. How she wished she was hear she this exact moment. She missed her terribly and the tender memories of her childhood came to her.

She was so happy. Her and Anna were incredibly close and there seemed to not be a care in the world. How she longed to go back to those days.

"It is quite a beautiful view." Came a voice from behind her.

She gasped as she turned around frightfully, her gloved hands clasped close to her beating chest.

"_Oh._" Said the young Southern Isles with surprise himself. "Forgive me, Your Majesty. I did not mean to startle you, I was just walking down the castles halls in hopes to find a balcony to catch my breath and—"

"Who-Who are you?" She asked fearfully while ignoring his explanation.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. Allow me to introduce myself." Said Hans as he stepped into the moons light.

"I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.

Elsas eyes widened and her tense muscles relaxed for just a second. She recognized the name and his handsome face seemed rather familiar as if she'd seen him before.

"Are you the same Prince that was at the castle this morning?" She asked.

Hans wanted to scoff at that. She actually remembered.

"The very one." Replied Hans with his hands still behind his back.

"I see." Replied Elsa as she big her lip with seriousness. "And was there a reason as to why you were in the castle when the gates were closed?"

_Damn it .. _thought Hans to himself. He was hoping she'd forget all about that but she proved to be one that never forgets.

"I umm .. I thought I was going to be late to your coronation, Your Majesty. I didn't realize I had gotten here so early."

Elsa scoffed. "Nice save .." she whispered to Hans as they continued to watch the memory from 3 years ago.

"I see .." Said the young Queen as she continued to clasp her gloved hands even tighter. Awkward silence fell between the two of them, Elsa wanted more than anything to leave at the moment but Hans quickly beat her to even speaking.

"May I join you, Your Majesty?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "I-I beg your pardon?"

"May I join you in the balcony, you seem lonely."

"I actually prefer being alone .." she replied timedly.

"Well, that makes two of us." He smirked at her. Elsa continued to stare at him, he was handsome, that she didn't deny but there was something about him that stood out. He seemed very familiar.

"If you insist." She replied as she gestured the spacious balcony for him to step in. He thanked her and Elsa watched as the young prince made his way next to her.

_Conceal, don't feel. _She kept repeating to herself. She was never used to being this close to a man, let alone anyone save her sister this whole day. She quickly took a few steps back so that there would be distance between the two.

"It's beautiful." He commented.

Elsa's eyes widened as she turned around to face him. "I-I'm sorry?"

"Arendelle." He responded. "One of the most beautiful kingdoms I've ever had the privilege of being in."

"Oh, well thank you, Your Highness." She replied. She tried so hard to not meet his face but she was so drawn to him because he seemed so familiar.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. But have we met before?" She found the courage to ask.

Her question caught him off guard because even to him she seemed familiar as well but he didn't know from where. "Only briefly this morning Your Grace."

"Yes I know but before that .. have you visited Arendelle before? Your Norwegian is very good. You sound as if you've lived here before."

"Believe it or not Your Majesty this is actually my first time ever visiting Norway."

"I see .." she replied still uncertain of who this prince was.

"I would like to take this opportunity to congratulate you, Your Majesty. I know for certain that you shall reign Arendelle with greatness." He said.

"Thank you I uhh, I appreciate that." She replied with a smirk she had to force herself to do.

"How are you feeling overall?" He asked.

"Overwhelmed." She said to him with a gentle smile.

"I would imagine so." He replied with a smirk of his own. "The duties of a monarch are for a lifetime."

She found herself feeling more relaxed the more they talked. "How did you learn Norwegian?" she finally asked.

"My mother taught me." He replied with a playful smirk.

"Is she Norwegian?" She asked with a smirk of her own.

"Unfortunately no. She's a Dane. But she spoke it as if she was one."

She giggled slightly. "I can see that."

The song was coming to a close and Elsa could hear it. "Excuse me, I better get going back." She said as she started heading back to the halls.

"Allow me to walk you there." He called out. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"If you insist." She said as she turned around and forced another smile at him. The two of them walked back to where the ball continuing and Anna was still being thrown like a sack of potatoes by the Duke.

Elsa had to take in one deep inhale before entering the party where Kai greeted her. The ballroom seemed as if there were more people then before, then again this was Elsa's first time with so many people after all.

"Thank you for accompanying me, Your Highness." Said Elsa as she took her place back next to her throne.

"Anytime, Your Majesty." He replied as he bowed before her.

"Is there anything Arendelle or I may do for you at all?" She didn't know why she asked that.

"Here it comes .." hans whispered to Elsa as they watched what was going to come next.

"Perhaps a dance, Your Grace?"

Elsa's eyes as if a icy blast hit her chest. She wasn't expecting that from him. "Umm .." and for once she actually hesitated. "No, sorry. I don't dance."

"I promise it won't take long—"

"Please just go." She said rather coldly. Hans eyes widened. That was his final shot with Elsa and he knew it.

"Of course .. _Your Majesty._" He said rather sarcastically as he started walking back to the same corner where he passed an even druker and louder Eugene at this point.

_You blew it .. you really blew it .. _he said to himself as he grabbed another glass of champagne from one of the servants. Rubbing his forehead in frustration he leaned in the back of the wall of the castle where he continued to look at the Queen who was already being greeted by many other royal subjects.

He stood there in disappointment. He was back from when he started and so was she. Back on top of her throne while continuing to greet many people and him? Back in the middle of a crowd as a no one.

_If you fail father .. you are done, do you understand little brother? _He remembered the threatening words his brother Caleb just before he left.

Hans sighed frustratedly. He was going to return to his father a failure which was the last thing he needed at the moment.

"What the hell am I gonna do now .." he muttered to himself and at that same moment, he looked up where he saw Princess Anna talking with her sister.

It seemed to be a normal conversation, that is until Elsa rather snapped at her and faced her back to her. He could see the disappointment in Anna's face and how saddened she was by Elsa's closed off attitude.

_That's it .. _He thought to himself.

_I have no other choice. it's Anna who will get me to the throne. Not Elsa. _

Without a second to lose he picked up a new glass of champagne from one of the servants and made his way through the crowd once again where he was going to be meeting Anna in the middle of the ballroom.

Next thing he knew he saw the somber princess be hit by a rather heavy royal duke who sent her flying backwards. He quickly rushed over to her and extended his arm to which he caught her tender slender one.

"Whooaaa- Uff!"

"_Glad I caught you_." He said to her in the most charming way possible.

"Hans." She smiled again him as he brought her back up to her feet and began to dance with her in the most beautiful manner possible as everyone else joined in the waltz.

She was giddy, she was happy and she was very... gullible. And to his surprise she was actually a very good dancer.

As Queen Elsa once again said farewell to another royal subject, she looked out the crowd in hopes to find her sister. God knows she felt horrible after the way she sent not only the prince off, but also her own sister.

She gasped silently as she found the unexpected.

Prince Hans was dancing with Princess Anna, her own sister.

A small feeling of guilt and even jealousy formed in her stomach, something she was never accustomed to whatsoever. Her sister looked as if she had never been happier in her life.

She quickly glanced away trying to fight the feeling of jealousy and guilt expanding her core but she couldn't.

"As long as she's happy that's all that matters... right?" She tried telling herself. But who was she kidding, she only felt worse.

Hans and Anna spent the rest of the night dancing, talking and even walking all over the castle and castle grounds.

Hans knew one thing about Anna .. she was very immature and gullible, almost _too_ gullible. The poor girl sounded as if she'd never had a friend in her life.

She told him basically everything about her life. Well, almost everything. How Arendelles castle gates had been closed all her life to which he found odd and how her sister would always shut people out.

That he believed...

He ended up opening up himself. Not completely but at least a little. He even told her about his twelve older brothers and how three of them pretended he was invincible.

They even started singing together.

Throughout their song Hans realized something ..

_I could propose to her today and have our wedding later when I return. As long as I'm engaged to Anna then I can find a way for Elsa to advocate the throne or something .._

_Or... I could become engaged to Anna and still try to woo Elsa. I can make her jealous perhaps in time._

The present royals who were watching all this occur before their eyes started silently at everything play out. Elsa would even ask Hans from time to time what exactly was going on through his mind whenever his interaction with an a was going on.

And so he did. He proposed as if it meant nothing and she accepted immediately to which he found ridiculous for accepting his marriage in hand so easily.

The rest of the night however didn't go as exactly as he had planned.

Anna holding Hans hand in hers guided him through the large crowd of people. "Oops! Pardon. Sorry. Can we just get around you there? Thank you. Oh, there she is. Elsa!"

The Arendellian Queen immediately turned around almost as if she was eager to see her .. to see _him_.

"I mean...Queen... Me again. Um. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"You see this is the part I never understood." Said Hans as he and Elsa watched from a few feet away.

"And what's that?" Asked Elsa.

"Why did we both pretend we hadn't met each other before when in reality we did."

Elsa shrugged her shoulder with a nervous smirk on her lips. "I -I don't know... I guess I just felt awkward in telling my own sister I had a conversation with the man she had her arm around. Not to mention it would have just been awkward to even bring it up, don't you think?"

"Yeah... that makes sense." Said Hans as they return their attention back to Queen Elsa who was giving a polite yet deserved curtesy.

"Your Majesty." Said Hans respectfully.

_Unbelievable.. you are pretending you never met me before .. _thought Elsa. _Fine, so be it._

"We would like .. your blessing— _of our marriage_!" Exclaimed the two redheads at once.

"M-marriage!?" Said Elsa with the most surprised expression yet hint of jealousy in her face.

"Yes!" Exclaimed the giddy Princess.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused..." Said Elsa trying to keep her composure.

_One second you were inviting me to dance and now you are engaged to my sister?? Who even are you..."_

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then— Wait. Would we live here?"

"Here?" Said Elsa with widened eyes. _Oh God no._

"Absolutely!" Said Hans playing along.

"Anna—"

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us—"

The whole conversation went as Elsa and Hans remember. Elsa rebukes talking time Hans again and leaves disappointed after the intense argument with her sister and eventually she exposed her powers and freeze the fjords.

It gave Elsa anxiety of course. She and Hans were confused as to why the Northern Lights were showing them memories the were already aware of.

They were transported to Hans again, except his time he was talking care of Arendelle just like Hans had promised he would do.

"Cloaks? Does anyone need cloaks??" said the admiral prince as he approached every single citizen he could get to.

"Arendelle is indebted to you, Your Highness." said a stuffed nose Gerda. Elsa looked as if she wanted to die. Hans could see how terrible she felt as she saw Arendelle and the people freezing. Especially seeing Gerda sick.

"The castle is open. There's soup and hot glögg in the Great Hall.."

"You know I never thanked you for taking care of Arendelle when Anna left you in charge.." said Elsa.

Hans pressed his lips together. "You'll never have to thank me..."

"Prince Hans!" came the loud exclamation from the duke that it broke the intense stare between Elsa and Hans. "Are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?

"Princess Anna has given her orders..."

And that's another thing! Has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all?"

Elsa's eyes widened in offense at hearing the horrible accusation from the duke.

"Do not question the Princess. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason." Hissed Hans with threatening eyes that even Elsa was impressed.

"T-Treason??" said the duke flabbergasted.

Suddenly they heard the alarmed whinny of Anna's horse that returned alone, bucking and kicking as Hans runs to grab its reins.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, boy. Easy. Easy." said Hans as he gently caressed Kjekk's nose.

_Princess Anna's horse! _Many of the villagers murmured. _What __happened to her? Where is she?_

Hans looks up at the mountain. He sees all the panicked faces of the kingdom looking to him as if they were expecting an answer from him or an explanation. Even Elsa could see this.

"... Princess Anna is in trouble." He announced to the people. "I need volunteers to go with me to find her!"

Several raise their hands. Some from Arendelle and a few from other lands.

"I volunteer two men, my Lord!" said the duke as he turned to his Weselton guards and whispered quietly to then. "Be prepared for anything, and should you encounter the Queen, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?"

Elsa's expression slowly grew dark at hearing the dukes cruel words to his men.

The portal began to open again as Hans and Elsa slowly made their way back inside and immediately they were met with an uncomfortable view or rather an uncomfortable _memory._

_Elsa's ice palace_

—

Elsa watched herself as she fought off the two Weselton bodyguards. She remembered how scared yet annoyed she was at the two for wanting to take her life.

In this memory, Elsa and Hans were quiet because they both knew how important yet unusual this circumstance was.

The young Queen pinned one of the bodyguards to the wall several long icicles pointing at him with one threatening to hit his throat while the other she was pushing with a large block of ice she had created.

Elsa and even Hans could see the intensity in her eyes as if something had snapped at that moment.

Elsa knew very well that she was defending herself but at that moment she was actually tempted to allow herself to kill the two of them.

She was angry. Angry with herself, with the winter she created, for shutting out her sister and above all, she was annoyed that she seemed to not have the opportunity to enjoy freedom for even a second.

The bodyguard was now on his tippytoes as the large ice block only drew closer to the balcony where he would be meeting an almost 500 drop to his death.

Hans led the group of Arendellian soldiers up the ice castles grand stairs and into the large room where he immediately stopped. He threw his hands backwards for the Arendellian guards to stop behind him. There in front of him was the Queen about to kill two men before his eyes.

"Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

Immediately Queen Elsa glanced back with a searious and annoyed expression but it was quickly gone from her face the second she heard him say those words.. His words that stopped her from committing a great mistake.

Her soldiers who took an oath to protect her at all times stared at her with shocked expressions all while Elsa continued to stare at the Southern Isles Prince.

His words struck her heart like an icy blast.

Suddenly while Elsa was distracted, the bodyguard pinned against the wall brought his gun up to aim at Elsa, she was clueless and didn't even see him at all.

But Hans did.

In that instant, he immediately dashed to the bodyguard giving Elsa no time to react and raised the gun up to the chandelier where the arrow fired and hit the icy chains.

All while the present Hans and Elsa watched in silence.

Elsa gasped as she looked up above her head. Silence filled the room and the chandelier came slowly hurling down towards her. Without thinking twice Elsa picked up her icy dress and ran as fast as she could only for the loud and large impact of the chandelier to throw her across the room and forward where her head hit the floor knocking her unconscious.

_CRAAASSSSHHHH!_

The Queen laid lifeless on the floor as if she wasn't breathing. Hans quickly ran over to her side and gently turned her to her side to check her pulse.

Her neck was freezing and he could even feel it through his gloves. He put his ear next to her mouth to check one final time that she was indeed breathing.

"She's still alive.." he whispered to the Arendellian guards who were standing a few feet away in concern for their Queen.

Behind the guards were the two dukes henchmen who were slowly walking towards the disastrous scene.

"Let's finish her!" yelled Erik as he and his fellow bodyguard companion started rushing to the Queen with their crossbows ready to fire again.

This time, however, Hans stood up on his feet and picked up the sword that was lying only a few feet from him and Elsa.

"Stand back!" he spat as he raised his sword up to Francis's throat to which he immediately froze and lifted his hands up in surrender.

Erik raised his crossbow up and was ready to shoot Hans until the rest of the Arendellian guards came in defense of Hans and pulled out their own swords. Erik realizing he was outnumbered, slowly surrendered himself and lowered his own crossbow.

Elsa's eyes widened.

"You idiots almost killed her! I told you that no harm was to come to the Queen! For this, you shall both be held responsible for treason!"

"That evil witch about to kill Erik and throw me off the balcony!" spat Francis.

"Because she was defending herself!" yelled Hans so loudly that echoed throughout the whole ice castle.

"Guards." Said Hans referring to the loyal Arendellians behind him. "Arrest these two men for the crimes of the attempting to assassinate Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

The loyal Arendellian guards immediately did as they were told and approached the two Weselton bodyguards who were forced to their knees and locked in chains around their wrists.

Hans slowly turned around to look at the unconscious young Queen who still laid on the floor. He approached her with gentle care and respectfulness. He gently kneeled down beside her as he stared at her beautiful face.

_What the hell did I just do? _He thought to himself. He could have easily ignored the Weselton bodyguard and allowed him to shoot Elsa but instead, he interfered.

_Why?_

He would have won. He would be spotless and wouldn't be blamed for the death of their Queen. But why did he just save her, yet purposely hit the chandelier?

_What is going on.. _

Even Elsa could read his expression.

"Your Highness." One of the royal Arendellian guards who had been calling for Hans repeatedly finally got his attention. "What shall we do with the Queen?"

Hans continued to stare at Elsa who seemed so at peace even with obvious pain from the fall. He gently grabbed her head and placed it on his left arm and with his other, he scooped her feet and stood up, lifting her close to his chest.

She was surprisingly light and easy to carry.

"She is still Queen of Arendelle." The young prince said in a low tone just loud enough for the guards to hear. He watched as Elsa gently adjusted her neck close to his bosom as if she found a comfortable pillow. "Come, let's head back to the castle."

Elsa and Hans watched as Hans led the way down the glorious staircase with Elsa still close and wrapped in his strong arms as the Arendellian royal guards followed behind with the Weselton bodyguards in shackles.

Sitron came dashing back to his master and Hans hopped on top of Sitron with Elsa close to his arms with ease. As Sitron led the way back down from the mountain, Hans would occasionally adjust else close to his body so her hair wouldn't be uncomfortable.

He was taking care of her.

Hans and Elsa watched from the broken balcony as all this unfolded before their eyes. She never realized just how much has had actually gone out of his way to make sure she was okay and yet, she still couldn't figure out something.

Hans stood quietly behind Elsa with his hands clasped tightly around his back. He could tell how anxious she was by the way she held her hands close to her chest.

She was thinking, doubting and questioning all at once.

Elsa closed her eyes and began to breathe in slowly trying to soak up everything again.

"_Why?_" she asked suddenly with her back still facing Hans.

"Why what?" he replied.

She turned around and the seriousness in her expression made Hans hold his breath. "Why did you save me." she asked more sharply.

Hans sighed. "I aimed for the chandelier—"

"You knew thay crossbow could've killed me. You could have let them hit me and your hands would have been cleaned, no one would blame you for my death, they'd blame me and you would have had the Arendellian guards as witnesses that I was about to kill two men."

Hans pressed his lips.

"I'm going to ask again and this time I hope you can give me an answer." she spoke authoritatively. "Why did you save me."

It was a demand this time. Hans looked down to the icy floor and stayed silent for what seemed several seconds before looking up at her and meeting her icy blue eyes again.

"I panicked." He said finally.

"What?" She said with furrowed eyebrows.

"In that moment I realized that I was... weak and vulnerable. I could've had them kill you and it _did _cross my mind but I couldn't let them kill you because... Because Arendelle was in danger and you were the only one who could stop the winter and.."

He stopped and stayed silent again and Elsa had a feeling what he was going to say next.

"And?" She demanded.

"And.. I had hoped that perhaps if I brought you down and you stopped the winter then perhaps you would have given me a chance.."

"To court me?" She asked with her eyebrow raised.

He nodded.

Elsa pressed her lips together and sighed as she looked down to the floor and nodded, not wanting to look into his eyes again. An awkward silence filled the air and not one of them knew what to say to each other, luckily for them however, the portal began to open again.

With one final glance between the two, the both started making their way into the portal where they would be led to the next memory.

—

_The Arendellian Royal Castle_

And they had an idea what is was going to be.

Immediately they entered into the entrance of the castles gates where Hans was returning with the Queen in his arms and with his party following behind. Mattias and Kai were standing outside and rapidly approached the Southern Isles Prince the second they saw the unconscious queen.

"Your Highness, is everything all right? What happened to the Queen??" asked General Mattias impatiently.

Hans hopped off Sitron gracefully with Elsa still in his arms. "Place these two men in the dungeons General, for the crime of assassination attempt of Queen Elsa's life." said Hans as he walked inside the castle without answering General Mattias's questions.

Without further argument, the general did that he was told and both Weselton guards were taken away. Many servants and maidens welcomed Prince Hans with growing concern over their Queen and would continually ask them about her well being.

"Your Highness, the rest of the royal subjects are inside the castle waiting for you." said Kai as he singled at the entrance where many of them were already outside.

"Great.." muttered Hans under his breath as he entered the castle without even regarding or answering any royals questions.

"Prince Hans!" Said a sudden familiar voice of annoying Duke as Hans gently sat Elsa on the sofa. "Where in the devils name have you been! Do you know that we are starving and you brought this-this _monster_ back here—"

Hans turned around and grabbed the Duke by his collar as he pushed him to the wall with so much force. Many of the royals and even General Mattias immediately came running to surround the prince to try to calm him and push him away so he could release the struggling Duke.

Even Elsa was slightly taken back by his strength.

"You shut the hell up." Hissed Hans. The dukes eyes widened in fear as he stared at his green determined orbs.

"Prince Hans, what is the meaning of this!?" Demanded one of the dukes from Paris.

"This _weasel _almost killed Queen Elsa!"

Many of the royals eyes widened in surprise as they turned their attention back to the struggling Duke.

"Is this true, Lord duke?" Demanded Mattias. The small Duke scrambled out of Hans grasp and fell to the floor as he began to cough and clear his throat in slight pain.

"What-What are you talking about??" Asked the duke as he stood up on his feet and began to straighten his coat. "_Me? _Kill the Queen, how absurd!"

Elsa scoffed in annoyance as her nose curled in anger at hearing his lies.

"Your men tried to kill her even when I demanded them that no harm was to come to the Queen, _you _were the one that told them to kill her!"

The duke scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous Prince Hans! I had nothing to do with that, I nearly volunteered my men to accompany you for assistance. I never knew they would try to take her life!"

"You bloody liar." He huffed as he turned his attention back to the unconscious Queen who laid in the sofa. He kneeled down close to her. She hadn't moved a muscle since arriving back at the castle and only whispered and murmurs filled the room.

"Nevertheless." Said the Duke suddenly as he broke the murmuring. "She must be kept away before she causes more devastation to the kingdom.

Hans stood up on his feet and turned to glare at the Duke. "Princess Anna put _me _in charge—"

"Then surely Princess Anna desires nothing more than for Arendelle to be safe." Snapped the elderly duke as he turned his attention back to the other royal monarchs. "Surely you all agree that the lives of the great people of Arendelle need to be protected at all cost!"

The monarchs began to look around the room and to each other, each slowly nodding in agreeance.

"She was in the north mountain, far from Arendelle and that did _nothing _to stop this winter. The only one that can stop the winter is her." Said Hans.

Elsa was taken back by how much he was defending her.

"How are you so sure, Prince Hans?" Asked General Mattias this time.

Hans looked back to Elsa. "Because it's her magic, if there's someone out there that could end it, it's her."

"I still vote she stays away from the castle!" Said the annoying duke as Hans rolled his eyes. "Take her to the dungeons." Hans grimaced at the Duke's harsh comment and was about to rebuke until another spoke.

"I concur." Said another monarch.

"Agreed." Said another, soon enough all the monarchs except Hans agreed on what was to be done.

"What shall it be Prince Hans." Demanded the Duke.

Hans closed his eyes and sighed in frustration as he turned his attention back to Elsa and slowly but gently picked her up in his arms. "Take me to the dungeons then."

"But sir—"

"She'll only be there until I speak to her, until then she must not escape again." replied Hans to Kai.

"Y-Yes Your Highness." Said Kai as he and General Mattias began to lead the way to the underground part of the Arendellian castle where the dungeons were kept.

"Unlock the door." Ordered General Mattias to the two Royal Arendellian guards who happened to be on patrol. They both looked at each other confused by the sudden demand and why the prince was carrying their Queen but quickly did as they were told nonetheless. Hans stopped inside with Mattias following behind and gently laid her down on the bed.

"Fetch her a warm blanket and a pillow." Ordered Hans. Shortly thereafter a guard came running back down with the two items.

"Your Highness." Said Mattias as he spoke to Hans who was adjusting her delicate neck on the pillow as gently as possible. "There is something you must know regarding these chains."

Suddenly Mattias walked over next to Elsa and pulled out two handcuffs that were designed in a different manner compared to most. They closed the whole fist and hand, providing no way of moving your fingers.

"Are those for.. her?" Asked Hans with furrowed eyebrows.

Mattias nodded his head. "The king had them made just in case."

Elsa's heart dropped and her mouth parted open in shock.

"In case of what?" Asked Hans rather harshly. The expression on his face as if he was disgusted by imagining Elsa's own father creating those for her.

"In case.. things got out of hand." Mattias sighed.

"So like today, is that what you're referring to?" He said quite loudly.

"The royal monarchs upstairs believe it is best for Arendelle's safety that she remain in these cuffs.."

"For Arendelle's or for theirs." Huffed Hans. Mattias pressed his lips in shame, not knowing what to say. Hans sighed frustratedly. "Let me see them please."

Mattias handed the handcuffs to Hans which he took and gently grabbed Elsa's small yet cool wrists and began to fit them inside the handcuffs and locking them in place.

"If she awakes, please let me know." Said Hans to the guards as he and Mattias slowly exited the dungeon and locked the door behind him, leaving an unconscious Elsa lying on the pillar.

The young prince was stressed. He paced around the living room unsure of what the next step was. Princess Anna was alone and probably lost in the wilderness while the Queen herself was unconscious in the dungeons. The people of Arendelle were afraid and the winter was only growing worse as was his own worries

"Prince Hans!" Came the familiar exclamation as the doors of the study room opened and in came the Duke of Weselton marching with the rest of the royal delegates.

_Great, just what I need..._

"Have you made a final decision on what is to be done with the sorceress?" The old duke spat.

"Quit calling her that." Growled Hans. The duke stepped back with fright in his expression as he had behind Mattias while the other royal delegates surrounded Hans this time.

"Prince Hans, the winter is growing stronger. We must do something!" Pleaded a Spanish duke.

"The people are running out of provisions and fitting them all inside the castle will be impossible." Argued one of the French delegates.

"We can't just leave them out there, they'll die!" Argued another.

"Your Majesties, please." Said Hans as he raised his hands up to silence them. The pressure was growing on him more and more and even Elsa could see this.

Painful guilt began to curl in her stomach, she hadn't realized how much stress Hans was in when she had left.

"The safety of the people come first." Said Hans sharply as he turned his attention to the Mattias who was standing a few feet away. "General Mattias, please gather a few of your men to head out to town and gather the rest of the families as fast as possible. It's too dangerous for them to stay outside in their homes. From now on they stay here, inside the castle."

"You want to bring the rest of Arendelle inside?? That's suicide!" Exclaimed the Duke.

"There is nothing that can be done, these people need to find shelter and the castle is their best resort." Retaliated Hans as he turned his ttention back to Mattias. "I shall be joining you, just let me—"

"General Mattias, Your Highness." Said a royal guard who suddenly stepped inside sounding a little out of breath.

"What is it soldier." Asked Mattias.

"It's the Queen, she's awakened."

Hans's eyes widened as did the rest of everyone inside the room.

"Slay her!" Exclaimed the Duke.

"No!" Yelled Hans. "I shall go speak to her, please excuse me." And so the young Southern Isles prince headed down to the dungeons with Elsa and Hans following behind.

Just as expected, Elsa was gazing out the dungeons window where she could see the horrible blizzard that was continuing to pass through, she hadn't realized just how right Anna had been.

She gasped to herself as the doors of the dungeon opened. In stepped the young prince holding a lantern. She watched as he gently set it down and approached her.

So many things crossed her mind, why he came for her, why he saved her. But she could only say one thing at the moment.

"Why did you bring me here?" she almost demanded.

"I couldn't just let them kill you." He retaliated as he stopped a respectable distance from her.

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle, get Anna."

"Anna has not returned..."

Elsa's eyes widened as she looked back out to the window where the storm only grew stronger. She knew he was telling the truth, he wouldn't lie about something like that and Anna would have been here by now had she returned.

Wouldn't she? She didn't know anymore. Especially after sending her away from the North Mountain.

"If you could just stop the winter, being back summer, _please._"

Those words hurt Elsa to the core. He was pleading, he was being truthful and he wanted to help. But if only she could help him too.

"Don't you see, I _can't._"

Somber and worry grew in the face of the young prince. _She can't control it..._

"You have to tell them to let me go!" She pleaded.

_I can't let you go, I'm sorry I just can't._

"I will do what I can." He replied shortly as he walked away with more worry in his mind leaving Elsa anxious and alone as her hands began to freeze the shackles only this time, she was doing it on purpose.

"What did she say!?" Demanded the annoying duke the second the Southern Isles prince entered the room.

Hans kept walking forward without giving any attention to any royal delegate or duke. Instead, he walked to Mattias who stood beside the door and who seemed to be the only one with a brain and a conscious at the moment.

"General Mattias." Said Hans as pulled him away from everyone so they could whisper in private. "Have you sent your men to attend the families?"

"My men are currently helping them in any way possible, Your Highness." Said Mattias. "What did Queen Elsa day, can she stop the winter??"

Hans nervously bit his lip and the generals worries only grew worse.

"Prince Hans!" Came the annoying shout from the impatient duke of Weselton with other royals waiting impatiently. "Well, what did Queen Elsa say!?"

"She..." He walked a few paces towards them. "She can't stop it.."

"_What?_" Most of them said in union while others grew silent on fear, especially Mattias.

"She _can't _stop it." Exclaimed Hans. "Or— at least that's what she claims! She wants me to let her go."

"Let her go? She must be insane!" Shouted the duke.

"Easy there, dear duke." Said General Mattias with warning in his voice. "That is the Queen you disrespectfully speak of."

"Queen or not she is responsible for all this!" The duke turned his attention back to a conflicted Hans. "Prince Hans, you _must _put an end to this—this madness!"

Hans continued to stare out the window where he saw the struggling Arendellian families only struggle more as the blizzard grew worse.

Children were crying and shivering while mothers tried everything they could to keep their spirits up while their father was doing everything he could to keep his own family warm.

The fate of Arendelle laid in his hands and the pressure only grew worse. "Give me a minute." Said Hans as he suddenly left the room to walk to the halls by himself, not caring about the rest of the royals yelling at him.

He walked through the halls of the empty castle as he rubbed his temples in frustration while thoughts began to overcome his head.

_What am I supposed to do now .._

_How will the people survive?_

_They're Queen is helpless_

_They're Princess is lost_

_And you ..._

He stopped at that thought. He narrowed his eyes to the nearest painting to his right and to his surprise he found a painting of a man, or rather a king.

King Agnarr to be exact.

He stared at the legendary admiral who he's heard so many stories about and somber filled his expression.

"I came here because I wanted to court the Queen." He said to himself as he walked further ahead down the hallways. "Because I wanted to get away from the Southern Isles, to have a home for myself, to serve the people."

His gloved hands slowly began to form into a fist. "How can I do that when their own _Queen _is freezing her own kingdom."

The fire lit candles slowly began to grow more and more the angrier and more frustrated he got. And even Elsa could see this.

He closed his eyes and from what Elsa could tell he was thinking, concentrating as if he was coming up with a plan.

And then he opened his eyes in determination. And it gave Elsa chills down her spine.

"One last try." He muttered to himself as he walked back down to the hallways. To speak with the royal delegates. They immediately shot their necks to the doors as Hans entered the room.

"General Mattias." He said as he approached the loyal Arendellian. "Give the order to take _all _families inside the castle for shelter. No excuses."

"Yes your highness."

"And what will you do?" Asked the duke.

"Queen Elsa wished for her sister to be brought to her, and that's what I'm gonna do."

The royals all gasped in union, shocked by the young Princess decision. "The safety of the people come first and we must do everything we can to fulfill Princess Anna's wishes to take care of Arendelle." said Hans

"But... But..."

"These are the Queen's and Princesses's orders." Said Hans sharply as he turned his attention back to the door.

Elsa was stunned and lost for words. Hans was actually going to do what she had requested of him in the dungeons.

"I'm going back out to look for Princess Anna." He said as he started heading out the door.

"You cannot risk going out there again." Argued a French dignitary.

"If anything happens to her—"

"If anything happens to the Princess, _you_ are all Arendelle has left." Said a Spanish dignitary.

That's where Elsa noticed it.

And her heart dropped...

She saw it in him. The realization that the kingdom was on his side. That his desire to have his own throne had finally come to his hands. That everyone saw to him... as a _king._

"You turned..." she whispered with fear as she looked up at him. Hans could only nod in shame.

Just then the doors flew open and in barged Kai and Gerda with a weak and shivering Anna.

Elsa gasped.

"He's in here." Said Kai.

"Anna!" Said Hans as he rushed to her and immediately she fell into his arms. "You're so cold."

"Hans you have to kiss me." Pleaded Anna.

"What?" Asked Hans with surprise in his face.

"Now." She put her arms around Hans 's neck and even tried jumping up to meet his lips but she was too weak.

"We'll give you two some privacy." Said Gerda as everyone shuffled out of the room leaving the two young royals alone.

Hans instinctively carried Anna in her arms and set her down gently on the couch. "What happened out there?"

"Elsa struck me with her powers."

"You said she'd never hurt you."

"I was wrong." She said weakly.

That pained Elsa to hear, almost as much as what was coming next.

"She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me." She explained.

And just for a brief second Elsa could see Hans expression as if he thought it was the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard.

"A true loves kiss." He said understandably. He took her chin in his gloved hand tenderly.

He leans in slowly and gently, ready to kiss the princess.

And then he stopped...

"Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you." He said darkly as he stood up to his feet, leaving her speechless and confused.

Elsa clenched her fist in anger.

"What? You-you said you did." she said confused as she watched Hans apprtoach he window and close the drapes shut.

"As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere—"

"W—What are you talking about..."

"As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course. But no one was getting anywhere with her. But you—"

"Hans?" She breathed out as he took his glove off and put out the candles and fireplace.

"You were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me, just like _that_. I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little _accident_ for Elsa."

That wasn't true, Elsa knew this and so did Hans. But she couldn't understand why he would still say it.

"Hans, no stop." She pleaded as she fell to the floor. All while Hans's expression filled with sorrow as he watched himself shamefully pour the water on the fireplace while Elsa only grew angrier.

"But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her."

"Please." She could barely talk now.

"All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer." He explained darkly.

"You're no match for Elsa." She said as she lifted herself up weakly. He approached and kneeled in front her, grabbing her chin only not so gently.

"No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction." He said as he placed his glove back in his hand.

"You won't get away with this." She hissed weakly in anger as he approached the door.

"Oh, I already have." He said darkly and rudely as he closed the door and locked her inside, leaving her to die.

And so Hans and Elsa watched as the memory drifted away and the portal began to open again for them to walk through. None of them said a word to each other and the silence was painful for both of them.

"Elsa—" He began.

"Don't." She snapped. "Just. Don't."

Hans shamefully closed his mouth.

"I can't believe you. My—my own sister?? What has _she _ever done to you." She was in tears now.

"I know, Elsa. Believe me I do. What I did was... disgusting."

"I wouldn't have cared if you hurt me, because I deserved it. But _her???"_

Hans closed his eyes and sighed. "Elsa, I couldn't save her."

"What do you mean!" She demanded.

"Because—"

The colorful portal was just inches away from closing. Both of them realizing this took off as quickly as possible and ran throughas it closed right behind them and were met with a disastrous blizzard.

—

_The Fjords_

They were outside and they found none other than Elsa who already running away from a broken dungeon where she had escaped. And just behind Elsa was none other than Hans as he hurriedly put on his navy blue coat and ran to follow Elsa.

And then the scenario changed in a matter of seconds. The clouds, the ground, and even the people all turned grey. All except for Elsa and Hans, who stood there standing as they watched their past selves go deeper into the blizzard.

"What is this..." breathed out Elsa. "Why is everything grey and dark?"

Hans eyes widened. "This is it."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows at him. "What are you talking about?"

"This is what the rock troll was talking about."

"Pabbie?" Said Elsa.

"Yes, he mentioned to us that we would see memories of our past, even things we weren't aware of. But we would also be shown a memory we never imagined could have occurred because our eyes were so blind." Explained Hans as if he had an idea.

Elsa's eyes widened and opened her mouth as if to ask if he knew something but they were suddenly interrupted by the sudden cries of fear from an anxious young Queen.

Elsa and Hans watched as Elsa grew more anxious and so did the blizzard. She was looking for a way out but her emotions weren't able to stay calm.

"Elsa!" Came the sudden shout that made the two Elsa's gasp. "You can't run from this!"

It was Hans.

"...Just take care of my sister." She said turning around and backing away slowly.

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart."

"What?" Breathed out Elsa, chills ran down her spine.

"I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white..."

Elsa's mouth opened realizing what she had done.

"Your sister is dead... because of _you._" And that's all she needed to hear. Her heart fell to her stomach and chest filled with pain and regret.

She dropped to her knees, emotionally broken. And with that, the swirling storm suddenly stopped. Freezing the snow in mid-air, and hanging suspended, trapped in _grief._

And that's when Elsa saw it, the vision suddenly changed to Anna who was just in the other side of the fjord, barely able to walk. Her hands were frozen solid and her hair was pure white.

As Elsa watched her sister in pain, her anxiety took off to a whole new level. Her breathing grew faster by the second.

"Kristoff." She breathed out weakly, her feet were starting to freeze in place.

"Anna." Said the ice harvester as he sprinted towards Anna as fast as he could right just as Hans at the same time drew out his sword. And everything was going exactly as they remember. Elsa was confused, there was nothing different about this at all.

But then she saw it.

Instead of Anna charging to stop Hans, she fell into Kristoff's arms.

Elsa grew quiet and held her breath.

"K-Kristoff. He didn't k-kiss me—"

Before she could even say anything the ice harvester brought her chin and body up just enough to meet his lips and kissed her with as much passion and dedication he could.

Her true loves kiss.

Hans and Elsa watched as the young couple kissed passionately. Kristoff wrapped his arm around Anna with so much care and so much love that it even touched Elsa's own heart, even when she herself wasn't a fan of public display of action.

He pulled out of the kiss slowly, gently caressing her cheek as he waited for her to open her eyes again.

And she did, except she opened them with _fear_.

"Anna?" Said Kristoff with terror in his voice now.

"K-Kristoff.." she was shivering uncontrollably now and the ice was spreading all over her body and up to her face. "I-I can't... breathe..."

"No.." muttered Elsa with tears building in her eyes.

"Anna?? Anna, no! Stay with me, Anna!"

"NOOO!" Exclaimed Elsa as she ran forward as if she could try to save her sister only to run right through Anna and Kristoff as if they were ghosts.

"Elsa!" Exclaimed Hans as he ran forward to help her up on her feet. She was shaking anxiously and tears were running down her cheeks uncontrollably.

"Elsa it's okay, it's not real." Hans said trying to hold tight to her shaky wrists.

"But she's—she's—"

"Shhhh, Elsa. Come here." He said as he pulled her into his arms. She wept in his shirt, covering his chest with her tears as she tightened her grip harder on his sleeves. All while she watched Kristoff plead her sister to stay with him as she froze to death much like she did 3 years ago.

As Elsa pulled out of Hans's embrace the scenario changed and it turned it's attention from a mourning Kristoff and a frozen Anna back to Hans who was adjusting the sword in his hand as he approached a grieving Elsa who was still on her knees in the icy fjord.

Hans closed his eyes. This is the part he never told her. He knew what was going to happen and he was afraid how she would react.

Much to his surprise, Elsa watched bravely with her hands close to her chest. Her tears were wiped away yet the redness in her eyes were there.

The prince approached a grieving Queen Elsa slowly and raised his sword up above his head.

Hans closed his eyes and his fist tightened in anger at himself. He couldn't watch this. Elsa on the other hand only continued to watch as her heart was beating faster and faster.

Her lips pressed together as she watched the viscious expression on Hans face as the sword started slowly coming down to her, completely aware that Anna wasn't going to save her this time.

She was ready to accept her death.

But then something happened. For a brief second, Elsa could see Hans expression change right before the sword dug into her neck and although she thought she could be brave enough to see herself get decapitated, she ended up closing her eyes shut right before heading the horrible noise.

_SSSLLLIIINNNGGGG!_

The noise made her eyes shut even tighter and even made her arms raise up to cover her face and neck as if she could still raise a magical wall made of ice.

Her eyes slowly began to open as she slowly began to exhale her breath she had been holding. It was quiet, too quiet and she didn't understand it.

There was no blood. Not one sign of it on the icy fjord whatsoever. Her eyes widened in surprise as to why there wasn't any at all. She turned to look over at Hans who stood there with what could be described a expression of remorse and sorrow yet he was calm.

She furrowed her eyebrows, confused why he didn't seem more .. conflicted with himself. And so she followed his gaze slowly to where they're past selves stood.

What she saw made her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. She was _not_ expecting this.

What she found was Hans standing over her except the sword was nowhere near his hand. Instead, the sword was driven right through the icy fjord with only its handle showing.

And there beside the sword was Elsa who still was kneeling on the icy ground. She was looking up to Hans with her mouth open and a surprised expression on her face, much like how the present Elsa was currently looking at all this unveiling before her eyes.

The young prince was breathing heavily and his own mouth was openin surprise of himself.

Elsa couldn't believe what she was seeing. She quickly glanced back at the present Hans who continued to stare at the scene as she turned her attention back to the shocking black and grey scene.

The young Queen continued to stare up at the prince with her mouth open while he started back down at her. None of them saying a word.

"Why... why didn't you do it?" The Queen said, breaking the silence.

There were shouts coming from the castles balcony where all the royal delegates stood and watched. The Duke of Weselton was the one shouting to be exact.

Hans instead inhaled deeply as he dropped to one knee and met her eyes. Each of them breathing as if they're life's depended on it.

"Because I'm not a monster." He said as he slowly and tenderly raised his hand. Elsa watched as he slowly placed his left gloved hand on her right shoulder. "And neither are _you_."

So many throughts were running through Elsa's but she couldn't say anything. Instead she continued to stare.

The young Queen slowly let her breathe exhale that she had been holding as she relaxed her right shoulder Hans was holding on to.

And so they stared at each other in silence, both of them staring into the eyes of _monsters. _The young prince slowly took his arm of a surprised Queen as she watched him slowly remove his gloves.

He gently grabbed Elsa's arms to which she surprisingly let him touch, all while ignoring the Arendellian guards that had come from the castle and were running and approaching closer and closer to Elsa and Hans.

"Come." He whispered as he slowly helped her up to her feet. Then he stuck his hand out for her to accept and take. "Let's go."

Elsa, choosing to ignore the approaching guards. Swallowed nervously and nodded. As she raised her own hand placed it on top of Hans palm. The touch of skin to skin she hadn't felt in years.

They both instinctively interlocked their fingers and then Hans gently tugged for her to follow and they both ran off as Hans lead the way towards Kristoff and a frozen Anna.

Elsa was silent, clueless and yet she was breathless. She couldn't believe what she just saw and she couldn't even describe it at all. Instead she turned her attention to Hans who was already staring at her with worry in his eyes.

"... Hans, I—"

But suddenly the portal had been open again for them to step through. Each of them glaring at each other one final time decided to follow inside where they would be taken to the final destination of their memory.

—

_The Enchanted Forest_

_January 1st, 1826_

Immediately as they stepped forward they both fell about 2 feet from the air and down to the snowy ground. It was dark and they seemed to be right next to a fjord with a lake in front of them and behind them was a large forest.

Elsa and Hans furrowed their eyebrows. None of them remembered this memory at all.

And yet...

Hans's eyes widened as he had a strong like a bulb in his brain went off. "I know this place..."

"So do I."

He glanced back at Elsa who also seemed as confused as he was. None of them spoke a word to each other until they suddenly heard the laughter of _two_ small children.

They followed the laughter and to their right and they found a little girl and a little boy that seemed to be about 10 to 8 years old running around and throwing snow at each other.

They were having fun, that Elsa and Hans could tell right away by the way their smiles shined brightly under the moon. But they seemed so... _familiar. _

Hans furrowed his eyebrows as he concentrated his gaze at the small boy. He was continuing to chase the girl and even tripping himself with clumsiness while trying to do so. But then he saw something that made his mouth go speechless.

The little boy had _red _hair, auburn hair to be exact and he was wearing a royal Southern Isles clothing fit for a young prince. "Wait a minute.." he muttered under his breath as he slowly stood up on his feet.

"It's..."

"**Me**." Said the Elsa and Hans together in union as she suddenly stood right beside Hans, herself also speechless. Hans eyes widened as he glanced back and sure enough , the small 8 -year-old blonde girl was none other than Elsa, she looked just like her only younger.

"Come on slow poke!" Teased the giddy Arendellian Princess as she ran around in circles trying to avoid the auburned hair prince.

It was them, it was Hans and Elsa as little children. The two young adults stared speechless as they watched their younger selves continue to play, laugh and even tickle each other as if there was not one thing in the world that mattered at that moment.

"_Uff!_" Grunted the young auburned hair prince as he slipped from another random frozen puddle Elsa had created only continued to laugh harder as she saw how difficult it was for him to stand up only to continue fall back.

"You are _very_ clumsy." Said the giddy little platinum blonde.

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever." Scoffed the young prince as he started making his way to a nearby boulder while shaking all the snow from his pants and shirt as it melted away from his hands.

As Elsa stared in confusion at the melting snow, the other Elsa continued to giggle as she made her way to the boulder and sat next to the young Southern Isles prince. "You have some snow on your red hair. Here, let me get it." She commented as she began to gently take off all the snow from his head.

The young boy remained completely still as he allowed the little girl to continue to do what she promised. "There." She said smirking at him. "Now you don't look like an old man."

Hans smiled at her, for once in his life he smiled genuinely. "What's your name?" she asked with a gleaming smile at him.

"Hans." the young boy replied with a smile of his own. "And yours?"

"Elsa." the blonde replied.

Hans stood up on his feet and bowed with royalty like he had been taught. "Nice to meet you, Elsa."

She giggled as she also stood up on her feet and curtsied like a royal Princess. "Likewise, Hans."

Hans and Elsa watched with nothing to say. They were speechless. Their younger selves were talking as if they'd known each other for years, like they were life-long best friends since birth.

"Wow!" exclaimed the giddy 8 year old princess suddenly. "The skies awake!"

The young prince furrowed his eyebrows."Awake?"

"Yeah, look!" She said as she pointed up the northern lights that had appeared above them.

Hans followed her gaze and to his surprise he ended up smiling in awe himself. "You're right... they are awake..." they watched in amazement as each other would point at the different shapes and colors of the lights.

He was happy, he was at peace with _her_.

The young Princess quickly glanced at the auburn haired boy who was looking up at the skies. She smiled lovingly at him as she joined him back in admiring the lights.

With so much tender and gentleness, the young Elsa reached over slightly to Hans and grabbed his warm hand to which he instinctively interlocked fingers with. None of them said a word to each other, instead the young Arendellian princess laid her head on the prince's bosom as he leaned his own head with hers.

And they sat there in silence, holding hands and cuddling with each other like they had been best friends for years but they both knew they weren't for all they _did _know and remember was how they felt that day.

Elsa slowly backed away, her feet dragging backward with her mouth open but no words coming out.

Hans, on the other hand, had a similar expression himself. He too was speechless as he continued to stare at the two small children that were cuddling with each other.

"H—Hans..." Said Elsa as she looked up at her speechless colleague. "I... I—"

She was interrupted because the next thing they knew they heard a strange enchoing voice. They turned their attention back to the skies where the northern lights began to form into a giant circle as if they were waves.

The young children in front of them didn't seem bothered one bit by the strange moving lights, but Elsa and Hans could clearly see that the skies were forming into a weird shape, almost as if it was creating a path for the northern lights to walk through.

The echoing voice grew louder and louder that every time it spoke, the northern lights would flash as if lightning was coming from the inside.

Just then the Northern Lights came hovering down gracefully and devoured Hans and Elsa as if it was a tornado only it was a lot more gentle compared to one.

The voice grew louder as the northern lights surrounded them completely until there was no longer any sign of the forest or even snow at all. And the two children in front of them vanished in thin air and hovered back to join the memory of the northern lights as if they had been a hologram the whole time.

The voice was growing louder now, and it was being joined by many other voices as the lightning was flashing uncontrollably now.

Hans furrowed his eyebrows. "What's going on, what is this!" He shouted over the going voices to a timid Elsa who was a few feet to his right.

"I don't know!" She shouted back the voices grew louder and louder.

Suddenly all the voices stopped as did the flashes and only silence filled the air. The northern lights surrounding them ceased and were hovering in mid-air as if there were no gravity. It's countenance was magical, colorful and even holy.

**"Welcome, _Hans_."** Hans gasped as a gentle but echoed deep voice spoke with the flash of light following along. **"****Son of _Magdalia_." **

Hans's mouth parted in surprise as he began to breathe heavily.

**"_Elsa_." **this time Elsa gasped**"Daughter of _Iduna_."**

And she too followed Hans's example as she began to breathe heavily.

**"We've been expecting the two of you."**

"You know us??" she shouted with as much confidence as she could wind up.

**"We know of all those who we granted our magic."**

Elsa's eyes widened.

"Magic.." muttered Hans under his breath. "What are you exactly??"

**"We are known as _The AURORA, _we possesss magic of all the four elements."**

"Four elements??" asked Elsa with furrowed eyebrows.

**_"Earth, fire, air and water."_**

The Northern Lights began to display images with it's magic with everything it spoke.

**"Dry, hot, wet and cold."**

**"North, south, east and west."**

Arendelle and even the Southern Isles were shown_._

**"Winter, spring, summer and autumn."**

And so were the four seasons.

**"These are what the four elements possess."**

Elsa's eyebrows rose as she stepped forward. "You mean like me??" asked Elsa with curiosity in her voice. "Is that what those flying crystals were, the four elements??"

**"Yes."**

"Where are we??" Asked Elsa.

**"The Enchanted Forest."**

"What do you want from us." Said Hans.

**"Consider us a guide. To you, and to all who seek answers to these four elements."**

"Okay then, start by answering my one question." said Elsa as she brought her hands up fully aware that her magic wasn't going to work. "Why do I have these powers, for what purpose did you grant me with this magic??"

**_"We do not grant Scandinavians our magic unless they are worthy and chosen for a reason. In your case, we granted you the gift of the fourth element, or more specifically, the season of winter."_**

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "But why?

_"**Because the prophecy granted it so." **The Aurora began to display more magic as they started to show a different variety of scenes and images as if it were telling a story. **"A long time ago, the ancient Vikings migrated to a new land, Scandinavia. There they were met with an indigenous people called ****The Northuldra.**"_

**"The Northuldra were a people that knew about Scandinavias magic and they lived in peace and harmony with the four elemental magic and even used it for their advantage with their everyday lives. The Vikings traded with the Northuldra and in return, they granted the outsiders land to establish their new home."**

**"Many among those Vikings was your forefather, Olaf Haraldsson II."**

"St. Olaf..." muttered Elsa under her breath.

**"He was a good man who always feared God. He never thought of himself as better than anyone and he respected the ingenious people, even adapting to their culture and respecting Scandinavias magic."**

**"But there were some among the Vikings who thought themselves as better than them. They began to destroy their homes, burn their forest and even sleigh their reindeer for game. Even listing for power, desiring to control the magic to themselves and use it for their own benefit. **

Elsa's expression grew solemn.

**"Olaf seeing this take place decided to go to war. He gathered as much faithful followers as possible, including the Northuldra and charged the wicked Vikings."**

**"Blood was spilled in the soils of Scandinavia and many men and women fell. The Northuldra has practically almost gone extinct and their homes were left in ashes."**

"So they lost??" Asked Elsa with worry.

**"No. They were successful and victorious, many of the wicked Vikings migrated to other northenr countries of Scandinavia. But they're rage wouldn't end there. They would return to attack Olaf countless times, but each time Olaf was successful."**

"So where are they now, what happened to them??" Asked Hans.

**"Legend has it that they left deep into the outer darkness of Seiör."**

"Seiör? What's seiör??" Asked Hans.

The Aurora began to expand their magic and showed images and clouds of many different types of people and countries around the world. Each of them performing all types magic themselves.

**"Magic comes in many forms. We the Aurora control the four elements as well as nature, but there are others who can control much more than that."**

Elsa's eyes widened.

**"The ability to cast spells, the ability to control minds, the ability to become immortal."**

Even Hans eyes widened at hearing that.

**"Even the ability to heal life, as well as end it."**

This time an image of Rapunzel appeared with her long golden hair as she was healing a bloody Eugene on the floor.

"And what exactly are the _Seiör?_" asked Elsa.

The Aurora began to form a large symbol in front of the two royals. Hans immediately recognized what the symbol was. He's read stories about it, even seen drawings of it but he never thought it could be real.

**"This symbol you see in front of you is called The Sigil of Baphomet. A symbol the Siör use. The Siör are a cult that possess magic only it is not like ours that serves for good. The Seiör control and manipulate all living things for their benefit."**

"Oh my..." muttered Elsa under her breath as she and Hans watched the history of the Siör appear in front of them.

They saw a representation of Cain from the Bible slaying his brother Able, they saw the mesoamerican indigenous people slaying their own kind by decapitation as they offered sacrifices to their many gods. They even saw glimpses of wars and famous bloodshed from stories they read in the past.

**"Black magic."**_ spoke the Aurora suddenly as the images faded away. _**"They are followers of Satan himself and desire world domination."**

"Are you suggesting that these ancient Vikings fled to them??" asked Elsa.

**"Not just the Vikings, but everyone else around Scandinavia who wanted to join them."**

**"Their hearts failed them. They sought riches and power. They lusted for the same magic we possessed and they wanted to use it for their own to take over every kingdom in Scandinavia."**

**"And they nearly succeeded. For after making a deal with the Siör, they were endowed with black magic, becoming evil followers and attacking the innocent. Even tempting their hearts with all manner of sin."**

"How did you guys win?" Asked Hans.

**"Through the grace of God. Olaf led all his men into battle against the Siör and it's followers and we joined with him. They're magic was powerful and they tried replicating a lot of our same elements, but replacing it with evil and darkness."**

**"Once they were defeated they fled back to the outer darkness where they came from, even taking their followers with them. The Siör vowed to return again one day for vengeance and to finish Scandinavia and its kingdoms once and for all."**

"But that never happened." Said Elsa. "Many years have passed and there hasn't been one ounce of evidence of their return. As far as I'm aware, I'm the only one who possesses this magic you endowed me with."

For once in the whole conversation, The Aurora became silent as if it was pondering what to say next. Elsa and Hans found this extremely odd as they glanced at each other, unaware of what either of them should say.

But then it spoke.

**"No."** _Elsa's eyes widened. _**"There is another."**

"What do you mean??" She asked anxiously as Hans eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

**"When the Siör were cast out, Your forefather, Olaf, was badly injured in battle. His body was claimed lost in the snow and no one was able to find him. Just as he was in the verge of death, we came down from above and carried his body up to the north mountain."**

Elsa's eyes widened. "The north mountain??" The same Montain where she had accepted her powers and _let it go._

**"When he awoke his gaze was welcomed with the sight of our lights encircling him in holiness. We presented ourselves to your forefather. Much in the same way we have presented ourselves to you this day."**

**"We unveiled to him who we were and that we have been watching him for a while now. We even shared the mysteries and purposes of our magic. We shared with him information regarding his Viking brethren and why they had changed their appearance and had suddenly become so dark, powerful and magical."**

"But what does that have to do with me??" asked Elsa as she then gestured to Hans. "And him??"

**"A promised was granted to St. Olaf that day. A promise which we would seal in eternity with a prophecy, a prophecy in which we would bless his posterity and choose two of his descendants to take up their rightful place as King and Queen over all of Norway and be a lighthouse for all of Scandinavia." **

Elsa's expression grew attentive.

**"They would guide Scandinavias future to freedom and protect it's land and it's people from the evil doings of the Siör and it's many wicked followers when the time would come. Fulfilling the prophecy once and for all."**

The Aurora grew quiet as if they were waiting and asking for permission to continue. But then it finally spoke and a glorious display of imagery formed before their eyes.

**_"Hark, all ye nations of Scandinavia! And come homeward bound. Rejoice in Your God, for on this day He has endowned the seed of St. Olaf II with a promise."_**

**_"For the future of Scandinavia shall be held on by a thread, and the darkness of the Siör and their black magic shall seek to destroy this land and slay their fathers, torture their women and take their children captive. They shall turn the hearts of the good against them and they shall be filled with lust and desire._**

**_"But fear not."_**

**_"Two descendants of St. Olaf II shall be chosen from the Land of the North and the shall give birth to a boy and girl. Each of them shall be granted a gift from The Aurora, one born of Fire, and the other of Snow."_**

Elsa's eyes widened.

_**"From the ashes a Fire shall be woken, **_

_**A light from the shadows shall spring; **_

_**Renewed shall be the prince **__**that was broken, **_

_**And the crownless again shall be King."**_

Hans mouth parted open but no words came out.

_**"And from a Winters blizzard shall a beauty rise, **_

**_The North's heir, princess and regime;_**

_**Her countenance glorious and beauty divine,**_

_**The true and everlasting Snow Queen."**_

Elsa's hands were tucked under her arms as chills ran down her spine.

_**"And if they be worthy and follow the promptings of the Spirits of the north, they shall prevail against the Siör and it's followers and shall take their place as the true King and Queen of the North."**_

Hans and Elsa said nothing for the next thirty seconds. Each of them replaying the prophecy in their heads over and over again, trying to fit all the puzzles together.

**"Hans Christian Westergaard, Elsa Natalìa Andersen. You two are the ones the prophecy speaks of."**

Elsa shot her eyes up with a gasp that escaped her lips. All while Hans's eyes widened with the same shocked expression. Everything they thought they knew came back at them and hit their chest like a pile of bricks.

No words came out of Elsa's lips, she couldn't come up with anything until suddenly she was distracted with a snort.

"I'm sorry." Chuckled Hans with a hint of annoyance in his tone. "Is this some kind of joke? You're joking, right??"

**"This is no joke, young prince." **Replied the Aurora authoritatively. **"You are the chosen boy the prophecy speaks of. Your mother is a descendant of St. Olaf II and his w—"**

"My mother is not a descendant of St. Olaf II, my father is." Retaliated Hans.

**"There is a different between being a direct descendant and relative, young prince. Your father, King Sorin, is _not_ a direct descendant of St. Olaf II."**

Elsa could see the confusion growing in Hans's expression. "No, that's-that's not true... our records show—"

**"The records are lies. Manipulation created to steer the truth away."**

And for once she could see that Hans had no way of retaliating or even replying to the Aurora. Which was very unlike him, even she found it strange.

"How can this be." She said softly as she stepped forward. "Arendelle and the Southern Isles have not connection when it comes to magic. Nor does his family."

**"That's where you're wrong, Queen Elsa. Your families have been tied with our magic since the day your mothers left _Ringerike_."**

"Ringerike... you mean that small village in Northern Norway?? My... my mother isn't from there..."

"Neither is mine." Added Hans. "Not to mention the fact that I have no connection to magic whatsoever."

**"But you do, Hans. Just like Elsa, you were born with the gift of fire and summer."**

Elsa's eyes widened.

**"We granted you the gift of controlling everything that has to do with Fire. Much like Elsa can control coldness, snow, and winter. You are able to control warmness, fire and summer."**

"What.." muttered Hans under his breath.

**"You are the _Fire King, _Hans."**

Hans breath escaped him.

"The fire in the castle.." started Elsa. "I was having trouble putting it out and it kept fighting back with me, it even felt and looked magical... that—that was you??"

It all made sense now.

"No. No it—it can't be me." Said Hans shaking his head as if that would change everything he'd just heard. "I have never had any contact with magic, only through Elsa. Neither do I have any memory or recollection of these things..."

**"Those dreams of fire and ice you've been having every night, who do you think has been putting them in your head?"**

Both Elsa and Hans stood speechless.

**"We _The Aurora_, have spoken. Now you both know the truth. The Siör are preparing their army as we speak and they are going to come down and rage war over all of Arendelle."**

Elsa's expression grew worrisome.

**"It is time to rise and take your rightful place as the _Fire King _and _Snow Queen _and lead the people of Scandinavia to battle to defeat the evil before ever happening."**

Anxiety began to fill Elsa's chest as she worriedly brought her hands close to her chest.

"I... I can't.." whispered Hans suddenly.

**"You must."**

"No."

**"It is your duty."**

"NO!" Snapped Hans that it made Elsa gasp and stare at him with worry. "Don't you see, _I can't!_"

Oh how those words sounded familiar.

"I don't know what you see in me, but whatever it is, it isn't true." For once in her life Elsa could hear the fear in his voice. "I'm not whatever it is you think I am. I'm not a chosen heir, I'm not a prophecy and I am most certainly not this—this _Fire King._"

"I'm not a prince anymore, I'm just a normal man, a flawed man who has committed wrongs in my life. I have hurt people and I'm just trying to move on from my mistakes."

Elsa stared at him earnestly.

**"God calls us to his service in our most difficult times, Hans. What's been promised, has been promised."**

"But... we never agreed to this." Said Elsa with fear in her own eyes now.

"I have no memory of this magic, I have no trust from the people to reign as their king." he was pleading now.

**"Then prove to them that you can be trusted. Your powers and memories shall be unveiled to you when we see you are worthy of them."**

"But I was their enemy." Elsa could hear the crack on his voice and the worry that was growing in his emerald eyes. "I was the prince of the Southern Isles, the man who almost slaughtered their Queen and Princess. You've... You've chosen the wrong person. H-how can I even speak to these people?."

**"Who made man's mouth?" **Exclaimed the Aurora with so much brightness and power that it sent Hans and Elsa to fall on their backs. "**Who made the deaf, the mute, the seeing or the blind? Did not God? Now go!"**

Elsa and Hans were laying on the ground, panting heavily and with their hands shielding their heads, afraid as if the Aurora would strike them with their magic.

**"Oh, Hans... Elsa..." **said The Aurora peacefully now. **"We shall be with you on your journey. There is nothing to fear if you and your people put the Lord their God in their hearts."**

**"The elements shall be on your side. They shall protect and defend your people according to your worthiness."**

**"And with it, you shall do our wonders and we shall be with you."**

**_"Always."_**

_—_

_The Valley of Living Rock_

_January 1st, 1843_

"**Elsa**!" Screamed Anna so loudly at the same time she had opened her eyes. She sat up from the water rapidly as she she tried to catch her breath. "Shh, it's okay Elsa, I got you." Said the overprotective strawberry blonde as she wrapped a towel around her sisters body.

So many things were going through Elsa's mind at the moment. So much was revealed to her and Hans.

_Hans..._

Elsa quickly shot her gaze to her left side where she found that the auburned prince was already on his feet with Kristoff helping the former prince by handing wrapping a towel of his wet body.

"Whoa, Elsa. Easy! You just woke up—"

"Hans!" Exclaimed Elsa ignoring her sisters comforting words as she stood up on her wet feet. "That—That little boy... that was..."

Silence filled the air as they stared at the two who stood wet, completely careless if it was cold or not for the only thing on their minds was confusion.

"Wait, what?" Said Anna breaking the silence. "What's going on??"

"Why didn't you tell me." Said Elsa demandingly yet respectfully.

"I—I didn't know.." Said Hans with a nervous expression on his face. "... I didn't know that was _you._"

Elsa opened her mouth to speak but the words couldn't come out. King Agnarr and Queen Iduna who stood just a few feet away from them glanced at each other nervously and Anna, well Anna only grew more annoyed by the anticipating silence.

"So now you know the truth." Came the voice by the troll king behind Elsa as he slowly approached the royal family.

"What truth?" Asked Anna with furrowed eyebrows as she stood anxiously, waiting for someone to speak. "_What truth._" She demanded now.

Iduna nervously cleared her throat.

"Anna. Do you remember how we kept on mentioning that Hans was arranged to marry Elsa for a reason?"

"Yes!" Retaliated Anna.

"And how we often mentioned a prophecy??"

"For like the past month! Now what's going on!" Shouted Anna.

Iduna nervously looked up to her husband as she then turned her attention to Hans and Elsa who already knew what was coming. And yet they weren't prepared.

"Because Elsa and Hans _are _the prophecy."

Everyone gasped. The trolls, Olaf, everyone. Kristoff's eyes widened as did Anna's As she immediately shot her glare towards Hans. with such an intense yet confused expression. Elsa's heart beat was beating a million miles per hour as she looked at her parents, her hands and then at Hans.

"What?" Asked Anna. "W-What did you say??"

"You two are the prophecy that _St. Olaf _had talked about." Said Grand Pabbie this time.

"What prophecy??" Asked Anna fearfully. "Elsa??"

Elsa swallowed. "Anna... Hans and I we saw a lot things. We saw—" she stopped at mid-sentence, afraid to tell her family and especially Anna of what she saw. Hans, the sword and her... frozen.

"What did you see, Elsa." Demanded Anna. No words came out of Elsa's mouth, she didn't know where to even began. "_Tell me._"

"The past." Blurted Hans suddenly. Everyone turned their attention back to the wet auburned hair man.

"What do you mean the past??" Said Anna with an annoyed and impatient expression.

"Anna.." Said Elsa as she inhaled deeply. She nervously looked over to her mother and father for support who in return gave her a reassuring nod.

"Anna, what Hans and I saw..." she closed her eyes trying to gain her confidence and inhaled again, deeper this time. "The Northern Lights took us to many different time periods of our past."

"_Our?_" Said Anna with a questionable expression.

Elsa pressed her lips together. "Hans and I... we've known each other since we were children."

Anna's mouth fell open but no words came out. Everyone around them had the same shocking energy, including Olaf who surprisingly quiet. "How..." she breathed out. "No, you met him at your coronation when I introduced you to him."

"Technically we met each other even before that. Just an hour before I _bumped _into you actually." Chimed in Hans as he nervously swallowed his saliva. "But, what we came to realize is that we met each other even _before _that."

Anna shook her head. "I don't understand... how could you two know each other for that long but not tell me??"

"Because they don't remember." Came the voice from Queen Iduna this time as everyone gasped again and faced her direction. "And another thing... you two actually met each other even before that."

This time Elsa and Hans eyes widened. "Before we were even children?? Mother, how is that possible.." Said Elsa.

"I have to agree with her on this one." Said Kristoff.

Iduna sighed. "When I was pregnant with you Elsa, Hans was only but two years old. He met you when you were still in my belly. And then once every year Hans and his parents would come visit Ardendelle until.."

"_Until??_" Said Anna walking forward to join her sisters side. "Until what, mama? Not even I remember!"

Agnarr cleared his throat this time. "Until King Sorin broke our agreement."

"What agreement." Said Kristoff stepping forward this time as Hans and Elsa nervously glanced at each other.

"You see the betrothal with Hans and Elsa was going to help both our kingdoms proposer. And... we made a promise a long time ago that our families would join in marriage to fulfill..."

The silence came back.

"Fulfill what, Papa." asked Anna with speculation in her tone. Elsa was holding her breath now.

Grand Pabbie this time stepped forward and began to use his hands gracefully as he suddenly summoned a cloud of lights himself.

"The prophecy that there would come a time where Scandinavia's future would be held on by a thread. Where _St. Olafs _posterity would rise to save Scandinavia from utter destruction.."

Kristoff's eyes widened.

Grand Pabbie summoned another cloud that completely surrounded all the royals and every living thing around them. "A long time ago, Your great forefather, St Olaf, had a encounter with _magic._"

"Magic?" Breathed out Anna. "You mean like Elsa's??

"You see Anna, magic comes in _many _forms. It can come from other deminsions, universes and even darkness itself. But the magic St. Olaf encountered was with **_The_** _**Aurora**_."

"_Aurora_... you mean the Northern Lights!?" Said Anna.

"Precisely." Said Grand Pabbie as the clouds began to shape into a figure of a man who looked wear and fatigued who was traveling alone in the North Mountain. "There was a Great War in Scandinavia once. A war in which the forces of evil came together and with their black magic to set wrath over all of Scandinavia. Many died that day and the king, St Olaf was said to have been perished. But that wasn't so..."

"What do you mean?" Asked Anna.

"The _Aurora _saved St Olaf, Anna." Said Agnarr.

"Wait, what?" Said the Princess. "How is that possible??"

_"Anything_ is possible with magic, Anna." Said Pabbie as the lights began to show a representation of the Aurora lifting the bearded man magically up to the North mountain like it was shown to Elsa and Hans. "They carried him up to the highest peak of the North Mountain so he wouldn't freeze to death. They sheltered him and even healed his wounds."

"But why?" Asked Kristoff. "Why did they save _him?_"

"Scandinavia does not belong to anyone, Kristoff. They belong to the _Northern Lights_." Said the old troll king. "They saw that this man wasn't like any other man. He was good, kind and humble. He didn't take the land or it's people for granted. He respected its indigenous people and they saw that he was fighting for the good reasons."

"And what happened after they saved him, did he ever wake up?" Asked Kristoff.

"He did." Said grand Pabbie as the lights began to show at Olaf looking up to the Aurora as they shined brightly before him. "They unveild themselves before him and explained who they were. They showed him what their purpose was and what they use their magic for."

"They trusted him." Added Iduna.

"With what?" Asked Anna.

"They trusted him with the great responsibility of helping them defeat _**Seiör**._" The four of them felt chills run down their spine when Iduna said that word.

"I-I thought that was just a myth..." Said Anna. "Old stories made to frighten children."

"Not at all." Said Grand Pabbie with a cold and serious expression. "Dark magic exists and has always existed. Unlike the _Aurora, _the _Seiör's _purpose is to dominate life, to give no man or woman agency. They seek to destroy everything in their path."

"Scandinavia is known for it's many folk tales of magic." Said Agnarr. "The _Seiör _are aware of how powerful they are. They send many of their own kind to destroy the _Aurora _and those who posses its magical gifts, sometimes even in human form."

"Wait, hold on." Said Anna with seriousness in her voice. "What do you mean by those who posses their magical gifts?"

Iduna inhaled. "People like Hans, Elsa."

It felt as if a blizzard had suddenly hit all four of them in the face. The silence that hung in the air was slowly overcome by light snow that came from a very anxious Elsa.

"What did you just say??" Said Kristoff stepping forward.

"Magic." Replied Iduna as she turned her attention to Hans. "You possess it. Much like Elsa does."

"T-That's impossible.." breathed out Anna. "Hans doesn't posses magic."

Grand Pabbie raised his hands up again and began to show another representation. This time of the Northern Lights flowing their magic around St. Olaf as if it was going inside him.

"The _Aurora _asked for his help in helping take down the _Seiör. _He would do everything in his power to keep them from overtaking Scandinavia. By doing so, St Olaf gave an oath."

"An oath?" Asked Kristoff.

"You see the _Seiör _came to the realization that the best way to destroy this world is by its people and it's environment. They were planning to use and manipulate these to their advantage. But they also realized that it would take time."

"Although their magic was powerful, the _Aurora_ had the advantage of climate before any other magic since they control all four elements. They are the ones who granted these seasons. And so they realized that in order to best manipulate the earth environment and was through its humans by also tempting them with power and riches of all kind.

Elsa nodded realizing what this all meant. "Pollution.. dead crops, poor care taking of the earth. It was all them.."

"Yes." Replied Pabbie. "The _Aurora _saw that their magic wouldn't be powerful enough by the time the earths climate was at its weakest In the next 800 years. So the _Aurora _came to a solution to use their strongest elements."

"Strongest elements??" muttered Anna under her breath as she started to ponder what that meant. Her head rose up realizing what it all meant. _"Fire and Ice..."_

"Precisely." Said Pabbie. "They chose St. Olaf and his posterity to have these two gifts. And so a prophecy was made in which **two **of his posterity would be chosen and born with this gift."

"The prophecy in which his descendants, _The Snow Queen_ and _The Fire King_, would rise to lead Scandinavia to hope."

Hans grew silent. He was starting to breath heavily now as he stared at the rock troll who slowly approached him. "_You _are the **Fire King**, Hans."

Anna's moth parted with shock.

Those words made Hans step back again, holing it wasn't true, but deep down inside he knew. Because he that witnessed it with the Aurora. "But that came possible, righr?" he muttered. "My parents... my mother _never _told me this. I don't have memory of—"

"Hans." Said Queen Iduna as she slowly approached him so she could calm him down. "Remember what we said before? That we cannot interfere with fate, only you and your faithfulness can fulfill them??"

Hans nodded his head slowly in agreeance. While Elsa continued to stare at Hans.

"Much like Elsa, you were born with them, my son." Said Iduna tenderly as she gently touched his arm. "Your parents, they knew about this prophecy through Magdalia."

"But how could my mother be apart of this? She isn't a direct descendant of Olaf."

Iduna nervously swallowed. "Only St. Olaf's direct descendants can inherit these powers. Meaning that they have to come from the lineage of Olaf and his wife that he loved. Your father isn't a direct descendant of St Olaf, Maggie is."

Hans eyebrows furrowed as he did the math in his head. "So... that means that—"

"You're half _Norwegian_, Hans."

Anna and Elsa's mouth flew open in awe as they stared back at Hans and then at their mother. "You're half Norwegian because... because Maggie and I are cousins."

"What.." breathed out Hans. "She—she told me she was from Denmark, from the Eastern Isles.."

"She only said that to protect you, Hans. Her and I are actually from a small kingdom called **Ringerike**, the birth place of St. Olaf."

Just like the Aurora informed her not too long ago.

"Her and I are his direct and only descendants of his wife _Astrid Olofsdotter of Sweden _and their daughter, _Wulfhild of Norway."_

"They had a daughter?" Said Anna with awe in her voice.

"Oh yes." Said Iduna smiling at her own. "She isn't very well known since both her father and mother died when she was a young age and she never reigned as Queen of Norway, in fact as you all aware, her half older brother _Magnus The Good _reigned as King of Norway."

"And it is _he _to who I descendent from, not _Wulfhild._" Added Agnarr as he stepped forward to join his wife's side. "She lived with her half brother for a only a while but eventually moved back to Ringerike, her fathers home."

"In Ringerike, she lived a normal peasant and humble life. She kept a private life to herself to avoid the _Siör _possibly coming after her. She held the responsibility of continuing her fathers seed. But the royal blood still very much ran through her veins. She was Norwegian Princess and her older brother always made sure she was treated as one whenever she would visit him." Explained Iduna.

"And so she had children, and their children had children, and so on and so on until.."

"Until you two." Finished Elsa For her mother.

Iduna smirked and nodded her head bitterly. "Magdalia and I were the last ones to continue the royal bloodline of St. Olaf. Many of our families perished by the hands of the _Siör_ in holes to stop our seed from expanding. But our dear grandmother kept us alive and made sure we never forgot our purpose of our family's covenant they made with the Aurora. We were always taught that his prophecy would come true since birth, we just didn't know it would be with _us_.."

"So how did you two make it to Arendelle??" Asked Anna. "I mean, how did you and papa meet? And Hans mother and father??"

"Well... that's the unfortunate part where I can't tell you, Anna." Said Iduna smiling lovingly at her daughter. "Not yet anyways. We have to go to corona to tell the rest of this story."

"Our sole purpose for coming here was for you to finally know why you have these powers, Elsa. And Hans—"

"No." Said Hans quiet sharply to King Agnarr. "No This—this doesn't make any sense. I do **not **have... Have fire powers! It just can't be right."

"You've _always _had these powers Hans.." sighed Iduna as she once again rubbed his shoulders lovingly. "I know this is a lot to take in, but you must understand that the _Aurora _chose you for a reason."

"You're powers are still there, son." Said the old king troll as he took his palm in his hand again. "They may have been constrained but I can feel it, and I can feel that they want to come out."

Elsa nervously swallowed. "And how exactly do we do that, Grand Pabbie??"

"Well, I can't help you there. Unfortunatel, my magic won't be able to perform such a powerful spell to bring his powers back. But don't doubt for a second that you don't have them, Hans."

Hans looked deeply into his palm as if he was trying to find answers only to look up and see Elsa starting at him with fear in her own eyes.

"You must all leave to Corona as soon as you can."

"Why Corona?" Asked Kristoff this time.

"Because your mothers will know what to do." Said the troll as he faced Anna, Elsa and Hans. "They've been preparing this day for a long time. They know of this magic and will help you all understand. Trust in them, listen to what they'll tell you and everything will turn out fine."

"Thank you, Grand Pabbie." said Agnarr as he stepped forward and put his arm around his wife.

"Don't Thank me yet, Your Majesty. Go to Corona as quickly as possible to uncover the rest of the truth."

"We will Grand Pabbie. Thank you." Said Iduna as she stood next to her older daughter and comforted her hands lovingly like the good mother she was. "Come on everyone, let get some rest." Said Iduna as she led the way back to the sleigh they had come in. No one dared speak a word the whole ride home. Everyone was speechless the whole ride there and even Elsa sat o! the sleigh purposely as if she was too afraid to ride with Hans.

And Hans could see that Elsa was talking with Anna and explaining everything she saw with Kristoff and Agnarr listening attentively.

All while Iduna would glance back occasionally to see if her cousins son was all right.

—

_The Arendellian Royal Castle_

It felt as if the ride back to the castle was a lot faster than what they had intended. All of the stepped out of the sleigh with Anna still continuing to comfort and talk with Elsa.

"Hans." Called out Iduna just before he headed back up the stairs. "Are you okay?" She asked tenderly.

Hans nervously licked his lips as he watched Elsa and Anna quietly enter Elsa's room as quickly as they could. He wasn't surprised by seeing the two of them lock themselves in a door, Elsa needed someone to talk to about all this and Anna was the perfect candidate.

But he on the other hand...

"I don't know.." he said finally with a deep exhale. "I mean, can you blame me?? Fire king, betrothal, half Norwegian, childhood friends??"

"I know Hans, I know." Sighed Iduna with a somber expression.

"I just can't believe she never told me.." sighed Hans.

"We wanted to Hans, we truly did but... we couldn't get in the way of your free agency."

"But yet I chose to kill Arendelle's Queen and Princess?? And worse... if I didn't Anna would have Frozen regardless, even without Kristoff's kiss?? God, he must totally hate me right now." Sighed Hans.

"The past is in the past. What's important now is the present. Things will make more sense when we get to Corona." Said the lovely Queen as she gently rubbed his arm again.

"Why couldn't the prophecy choose someone else. Elsa is worthy of it, not me." Said a somber Hans as he crossed his arms over his chest again.

"That is entirely up to you, Hans." Said Iduna as Hans rose his head slightly to meet her blue eyes. "Your mother and I had a duty in bringing the two of you into the world. Now _you _have a duty whether you want to take your rightful place as king.."

"But what if I fail.." Iduna could hear the terror in his voice. "What if I let you and everyone else down.. what if I let Elsa down.."

Iduna frowned at him. She could see just how much he loved her daughter and the fear of breaking her heart again. But she believed in him, her cousin Magdalia believe in him and she just knew that deep down inside Elsa will too..

"Why do we fall, Hans?" Hans eyes went wide as he glanced back at Iduna who was staring back at him. He's heard this saying before... from his own mother.

"So we can learn to pick ourselves up again." Iduna went forward and wrapped her arms around her son in law. Lovingly embracing him and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Sleep well, son."

And with that Iduna left Hans alone in front of his room with no one around him save the empty halls. He walked up the stairs somberly and with no purpose. At arriving at the door of his room, he took one final glance to Elsa's locked chambers who were just a few doors down where he could only imagine the things Elsa was telling Anna by now.

With one final deep sigh, he opened his room and entered, locking the door behind him as he made his way back to his bed that just a few hours ago had been consumed by fire.

His fire...

Everything was left exactly the same way since he left. There was not one sign of evidence that his room had been burned.

Except him...

He was the evidence. He raised his right hand up so he could see his large warm palm. He started at his palm intensely, waiting for something to happen, but at last, nothing did.

And so he brought his hand back down to his chest and closed his eyes to go to sleep. Wishing all this was just a dream.

**_Happy new year everyone! Sorry I took so long to update this. I admit I got lazy and was too busy enjoying the holidays._**

**_I hope you all had a fantastic time with your loved ones and made many memorable moments._**

**_So, we've finally figured it out!_**

**_So many secrets revealed, so many answers..._**

**_Hans is the true Fire King and he can control summer to. And of course, Elsa is the Snow Queen. The next chapters are going to get DRAMATIC. And yet one question remains..._**

**_Who's HER??? _**

**_Find out next time, reviews inspire me to write!_**

**_Till next time! Much love!_**


End file.
